Izindu-bêth
by Sacrok
Summary: Chapitre 40 : Nouvel ami. Résumé : "La vérité est cachée à celui qui ne se fie qu'aux apparences. Oubliez vos préjugés et croyez en chaque parole qui sortira de sa bouche." Voici les derniers mots de Gandalf à Thorin avant son départ de Fondcombe. En Terre du Milieu, un cadeau des Valar guide les êtres voués à une grande destinée sur le bon chemin.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous**

J'ai commencé à écrire cette fic en décembre 2013. Après plusieurs années en tant que lecteur, je suis enfin passée enfin de l'autre côté.

J'ai essayé d'être la plus proche possible de l'univers de Tolkien, que ce soit pour les dates, lieux et autres détails.

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent que le Hobbit et SDA, je mettrai des notes en bas de chaque chapitre, lorsqu'il y en aura besoin.

**Voici donc le prologue.** Il ne traite pas du sujet principal de mon histoire mais donne des infos sur mon personnage.**  
><strong>

**Ne vous arrêtez pas à ce chapitre et lisez les prochains s'il vous plait. L'histoire ne commence réellement qu'au chapitre suivant.  
><strong>

Merci à la bêta de ce chapitre Thorin-0akenshield pour sa relecture et ses corrections.

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

_Note : chapitre relu et modifié en aout 2015._

* * *

><p><strong>Année 3412 du Second Age<strong>

**Cité portuaire de Pelargir**

Sur le ponton juste devant son navire, Ulbar surveillait le déchargement des marchandises qu'il venait de ramener de son voyage jusqu'au delta de l'Anduin.

La mer lui manquait. Il avait toujours vécut en sa présence, mais depuis la chute de sa terre natale c'était sur le fleuve Anduin que ses talents de navigateur étaient utilisés. Ainsi c'était toujours avec une immense joie qu'il se rendait jusqu'à son embouchure. Sentir les embruns, entendre les cris des oiseaux marins et admirer cette étendue d'eau tantôt bleue, tantôt grise, lui redonnaient du baume au cœur.

Néanmoins il ressentait à chaque fois une pointe d'amertume. Cela ferait bientôt cent années que le châtiment d'Eru avait englouti son île. La faute à son ancien roi qui, influencé par Zigûr, avait cru pouvoir se mesurer aux Valar sur leur propre terre, Aman. La sanction ne se fit pas attendre. Une immense vague submergea à jamais Anadûne.

Ulbar était un Fidèle. Il avait pu survivre au désastre. Plusieurs mois avant le drame, il avait été approché par le fils du Seigneur d'Andunië, Elendil. Les aptitudes de navigateur d'Ulbar étaient connues dans tout le port. C'est ainsi qu'il fut chargé du commandement de l'un des neuf navires qui purent s'enfuir de Nùmenor avant sa submersion.

Après leur arrivée sur la Terre du Milieu, Ulbar continua son travail de navigateur mais cette fois sur le fleuve. Il était chargé des convois fluviaux entre la nouvelle capitale, Osgiliath, en passant par la cité portuaire de Pelargir et le delta.

A 136 ans, il naviguait toujours. Son bateau était toute sa vie. Du moins, il l'avait été. Mais depuis quelques années, Ulbar mettait pied à terre plus souvent. Une femme était entrée dans sa vie et depuis, il acceptait plus facilement de lâcher la barre. Toutefois, il lui serait impossible de quitter définitivement son métier. Mais il allait être père pour la première fois. Et cela change toute une vie.

Le déchargement du navire d'Ulbar était sur le point de se terminer, lorsque quelqu'un arriva en courant dans sa direction. En deux expirations bruyantes, il lui annonça que sa femme était en train d'accoucher. Ulbar chargea son second de remplacer, et partit en direction de sa maison.

Malgré la saison, un radieux soleil brillait dans le ciel en ce jour, indiquant l'arrivée prochaine du printemps. Cela eut pour conséquence de faire sortir les habitants de chez eux pour profiter de cette douceur. C'est donc dans des rues bondées qu'Ulbar dut se frayer un chemin jusqu'à chez lui.

Le marin arriva essoufflé, ouvrant la porte dans un grand fracas. Il eut à peine de temps de reprendre son souffle, que les premiers cris du nouveau-né se faisaient entendre dans la chambre. Son cœur frappait fort dans sa poitrine, rarement il avait ressenti cela. Il poussa la porte de la chambre avec une certaine appréhension. Il y avait sa femme alitée, accompagnée de la naisseuse qui s'occupait de donner les premiers soins à l'enfant et une amie de sa femme qui lui essayait le visage.

Ulbar se dirigea d'abord vers sa femme. C'était une belle femme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux d'un bleu profond. Après l'avoir tendrement embrassé, il alla voir son enfant. La naisseuse l'avait emmailloté dans plusieurs couches de tissus.

C'est avec mille précautions qu'Ulbar prit délicatement dans ses bras le petit être que lui tendait la naisseuse. L'enfant était bien réveillé et remuait doucement dans ses bras. Ulbar était à ce moment-là le plus heureux des hommes.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre ouverte où le soleil venait les baigner de sa douce chaleur. L'enfant ouvrit les yeux et son père put admirer pour la première fois leur couleur. Ils étaient d'un bleu tirant sur le gris. Ulbar fut hypnotisé par leur teinte. Il se voyait sur le pont de son navire, naviguant sur la mer, le vent caressant son visage. Il reprit ses esprits. Les Valar l'avaient bénit une nouvelle fois.

Et c'est en tant que père fier qu'il porta son enfant au-dessus de lui aux bouts de ses bras et déclara :

**« Tu t'appellera Azruphel… ma fille ! »**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes :<strong>

L'île en question est bien-sûr Nùmenor,appelée Anadûne en adûnaïc, langue parlée à Nùmenor.

Zigûr signifie "magicien" en adûnaïc. C'est le nom qu'ont donné les Nùmenoréens à Sauron lorsqu'ils l'ont capturé et ramené sur l'île après la guerre en Eregion.

Elendil est bien-sûr le même que dans SDA, Roi du Gondor et de l'Arnor.

Azruphel signifie en adûnaïc "fille de la mer".


	2. Arrivée à Fondcombe

**Bonjour à tous,**

On attaque la véritable histoire. Si vous ne comprenez pas tout et que vous posez plein de question, c'est normal. C'est voulu.

Je vous mets dans les mêmes conditions d'ignorance que Thorin. Donc il vous faudra attendre les 3/4 de l'histoire pour tout savoir (ou presque...)

**Merci à tous ceux qui me lise.**

* * *

><p><strong>Réponse aux reviews :<strong>

**Edenlight : **Tu l'attendais, alors le voilà§ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le prologue.

**megane : **Le but du prologue est d'intriguer le lecteur et lui mettre l'eau à la bouche. Gardes le bien en mémoire car il donne plein d'info pour la suite. Oui, Azru est bien le personnage principal.

**Vanariane : **On ne voit pas trop d'histoire sur le Nùménoréens car c'est plus dans le Silmarillion qu'on parle d'eux. Mais je m'en sers juste comme base. Je n'en reparlerai pas avant un petit moment.

**Merci à toutes pour vos messages.**

Et un grand merci à Thorin-0akenshield pour sa relecture et ses corrections.

**Bonne lecture.**

_Note : chapitre relu et modifié en aout 2015  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Année 2941 du Troisième Age<strong>

**Terre du Milieu**

Le groupe de Wargs et d'Orques étaient enfin en vue au niveau du Col Caché. Cela faisait deux jours que le seigneur elfe et ses cavaliers suivaient leur piste, et ils avaient déjà tués une petite troupe d'éclaireurs le matin même. Ces orques venaient du Sud et semblaient poursuivre quelque chose ou quelqu'un. En effet, il était rare que de telles créatures s'approchent des frontières de ce territoire elfique.

Dans cette vaste plaine vallonnée où résineux et rochers aiguisés, bien que très clairsemés, sortaient de terre à perte de vue, Orques et Wargs ne pouvaient se dissimuler à la vue perçante des guerriers Elfes. Les cavaliers se mirent en formation de combat, galopant à bride abattue vers l'ennemi. Ces immondes créatures ne semblaient pas les avoir remarqués, trop occupées à autre chose, semblait-il. Le seigneur elfe fit sonner le cor au dernier moment, prenant de court les Orques. La bataille ne dura que quelques instants. L'ennemi ne pouvait pas faire le poids contre le seigneur d'Imladris.

Le Col Caché était un des autres moyens possibles pour se rendre à Fondcombe et le Seigneur Elrond savait que quelqu'un était en train de le parcourir à ce moment-là. La cavalerie fit alors demi-tour, direction le Gué de la Bruinen, seul accès à Fondcombe praticable pour les chevaux. Elrond se faisait un devoir de recevoir ses invités comme il se devait.

§

La vallée d'Imladris. Dernier territoire elfique à l'Ouest avant les Havres Gris. Résidence du seigneur Elrond, le Demi-Elfe. En ces lieux, les bâtiments se mêlaient avec grâce dans le paysage. Chutes d'eau et végétations ne faisaient qu'unes avec les constructions, à tel point que l'on pourrait dire que c'est la nature qui était venue s'y installer après et non l'inverse.

Un sentiment de paix et d'apaisement s'emparait de chaque personne séjournant ici. On y accédait par une série de ponts, taillés dans la pierre. Puis passant sous les arches d'une tour de garde, on arrivait à une large plate-forme, carrefour vers les différents lieux de vie de ce paisible refuge.

Quelle arrivée théâtrale !

Le son du cor résonna dans toute la vallée, suivit par le bruit des sabots sur la route de pierre. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la petite troupe de visiteurs se trouvant sur la plate-forme, se sente agressée et se mette en position de défense. Les cavaliers arrivèrent au galop, ne ralentissant leur allure qu'une fois sur la terrasse, pour former plusieurs cercles concentriques autour des visiteurs.

Armes dégainées et prêtes à servir, ces visiteurs ne se laissaient pas impressionner par le spectacle.

Un tel accueil était-il nécessaire ?

Il était vrai que plusieurs siècles avaient passé depuis la dernière venue d'un membre de leur peuple. Elrond savait que les créations d'Aulë étaient un peuple fier et rancunier, faisant aussi d'eux d'excellents combattants, prêts à conserver leur honneur coûte que coûte.

La petite troupe était composée de treize Nains accompagnés par un vieillard tout de gris vêtu. C'était Gandalf, le Magicien Gris. Elrond et lui se connaissaient depuis de très nombreuses années.

Parmi l'attroupement de Nains, il y avait également un semi-homme, un Hobbit de la Comté, à en juger par ses vêtements et ses longs pieds velus. Il semblait à la fois totalement perdu et fasciné par ce qui l'entourait.

Les chevaux finirent par s'arrêter complètement mais ils formaient toujours autour des Nains une enceinte les empêchant de s'échapper.

**- Gandalf !** s'exclama Elrond à l'intention du Magicien.

Comme un grand nombre d'Elfes, le visage d'Elrond était sans âge, ni jeune ni vieux. Mais dans ses yeux gris on pouvait lire d'innombrables souvenirs, à la fois tristes et heureux. Ses cheveux sombres étaient ceints d'un bandeau d'argent. Il portait une armure légère, tout à fait adaptée à un guerrier à cheval, où le besoin de légèreté et de facilité de mouvements étaient indispensables.

**- Seigneur Elrond. Mon ami. Où étiez-vous ?** lui répondit Gandalf tout en s'approchant pour s'incliner devant lui.

**- Nous chassions des Orques venus du sud.**

Le seigneur Elrond descendit de sa magnifique monture à la robe noire.

**- Nous en avons tués au Col Caché**, annonça-t-il.

S'en suivit une franche accolade entre l'elfe et l'Istari.

- **Étrange, ces orques qui s'approchent de nos frontières. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un les a attirés.**

**- C'est peut-être nous**, avoua Gandalf tout en se retournant vers la compagnie de Nains.

Constatant que toute menace était éteinte, un nain se détacha du groupe pour s'avancer vers l'elfe et le Magicien. Son visage était fermé et il ne semblait guère apprécier l'accueil des Elfes. Dépassant en taille l'ensemble de ses compagnons, son allure altière ne faisait aucun doute sur son origine royale.

Ainsi se présenta Thorin, fils de Thràin, fils de Thror, devant le puissant elfe. Néanmoins, leur conversation commença sous de mauvais augures. Le nain, dont le ton frisait la discourtoisie, ne semblait guère ouvert à la discussion. L'elfe ne prit pas ombrage de son comportement et se mit à parler en sindarin à l'intention des visiteurs.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?** déclara un nain à la barbe abondamment fournie.

Le sindarin n'étant pas une langue parlé par les Nains, aucun d'entre eux ne comprirent et leur fierté leur hurlait à l'offense.

**- Il nous sert une injure ?** s'exclama le même nain qui commençait à s'énerver, comme pour montrer que malgré sa taille, il ne fallait pas le sous-estimer.

**- Non, Maître Gloïn. Il vous sert un repas**, leur répondit Gandalf pour calmer l'ambiance qui était montée d'un cran.

A ses côtés, Elrond semblait apprécier l'effet de sa mise en scène.

Les Nains se rassemblèrent en plusieurs petits groupes pour, semblait-il, savoir s'ils devaient accepter ou non. Après quelques secondes de palabres, les discussions furent closes.

**- Dans ce cas, allons-y !** répondit dignement Gloïn, essayant par sa stature de faire oublier son manque de tact.

L'appel de la nourriture était plus fort et les Nains se bousculèrent presque, pour suivre l'elfe qui les avait accueilli à leur arrivée.

§

Le soleil se couchait lentement mais surement vers l'horizon et ne tarderait pas à disparaitre derrière les contreforts de la vallée.

Le repas fut servi sur une terrasse où un hêtre majestueux devait offrir une ombre agréable lors des longues journées d'été. Trois tables y furent installées dont deux adaptées à recevoir les Nains.

Le début du repas fut relativement calme. Les compagnons de Thorin purent prendre place et les plats leur furent servit. Peu habitués aux habitudes alimentaires elfiques, ils furent quelque peu décontenancés lorsqu'ils remarquèrent l'absence de produits carnés et l'étendue de verdure dans leur assiette.

Choc des cultures !

A la table d'Elrond, prirent place Gandalf et Thorin. La discussion ne se fit qu'entre le Magicien et l'elfe, Thorin restant silencieux. On sentait en lui une tension, comme une tenace rancune qui l'empêchait de s'exprimer librement. La conversation s'orienta vers les épées des invités. Gandalf était conscient de l'étendue du savoir de son hôte et il souhaitait connaitre la véritable origine de ces armes.

L'épée dévolue à Thorin fut la première à passer entre les mains de l'Elfe.

**- C'est Orcrist, le Fendoir à Gobelins. Une arme renommée, forgée par les Hauts Elfes de l'Ouest. Mon clan,** déclara Elrond en tenant délicatement l'arme. **Puisse-t-elle bien vous servir**, dit-il à Thorin en lui remettant l'épée, comme pour lui signifier son accord sur son utilisation.

Thorin ne dit mot, mais inclina la tête en signe de respect.

**- Et celle-ci, c'est Glamdring, le Marteau à Ennemis. L'épée du Roi de Gondolin. Ces épées furent forgées pour les Guerres des Gobelins. Nous avons perdu leur trace depuis la mort de leurs propriétaires. C'est un miracle de pouvoir les contempler à nouveau. D'où viennent-elles ?** leur demanda Elrond intrigué.

**- Nous les avons trouvé dans un butin de Trolls, sur la Grande Route de l'Est, peu avant d'être pris en chasse par des Orques**, lui répondit Gandalf.

**- Et que faisiez-vous sur la Grande Route de l'Est, Gandalf ?**

Le Prince nain sentait que l'elfe se posait des questions sur le pourquoi de leur voyage. Face à lui, Gandalf légèrement gêné, qui ne répondait pas, lui confirmait que c'était une mauvaise idée d'avoir fait une étape à Fondcombe.

La conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'un jeune elfe qui alla parler à l'oreille de Lindir, l'elfe qui avait accueilli la compagnie à son arrivée à Imladris. Ce dernier se tenait dernière Elrond depuis le début du repas. Sur son visage, nulle émotion ne venait le trahir. L'elfe messager repartit aussitôt son message délivré. Lindir s'approcha alors du seigneur Elrond.

**- _Elle est réveillée_**_, _lui annonça-t-il en sindarin. **_Et sur le point de repartir._**

Elrond parut inquiet par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, et posa son verre sur la table.

**- Veuillez m'excuser**, dit Elrond à ses invités en se levant de sa chaise. **Une affaire à régler.** Et il partit prestement accompagné de Lindir.

Gandalf qui avait compris la conversation, fut intrigué. Son intuition et sa curiosité lui hurlaient de suivre Elrond, mais il resta bien sagement à table.

Au même moment, on put entendre des voix s'élever un peu plus bas dans la vallée. Le silence était maître en ces lieux et hormis les Nains qui se trouvaient là, aucun elfe ne se permettrait de le troubler.

N'en tenant plus Gandalf sortit de table à son tour pour s'approcher du bord de la terrasse. Thorin le rejoignit peu de temps après. A ce niveau, la vue sur la vallée en contre bas était complète.

Les voix venaient du même endroit d'où, quelques heures plus tôt, les Nains étaient arrivés. Il y avait de l'agitation sur cette plate-forme. Sur la terrasse, Thorin et Gandalf pouvaient clairement voir la scène.

L'effervescence y régnait. Quatre personnes étaient présentes, dont une qui paraissait être à l'origine du trouble. Les trois autres tentaient de le calmer, mais l'agité n'avait cure de leurs paroles et n'était préoccupé que par son désir de quitter précipitamment les lieux.

Elrond et Lindir arrivèrent sur la plate-forme au moment où le tourmenté tentait de monter avec beaucoup de difficulté sur un cheval. Ainsi en hauteur, Gandalf put enfin identifier l'auteur de cette agitation. Le Magicien connaissait cette personne depuis de très nombreuses années. C'est d'ailleurs avec une certaine allégresse qu'il la reconnut. A ses côtés, il sentit Thorin se tendre.

Connaissait-il également cette personne ?

* * *

><p><strong>Des questions, des commentaires, n'hésitez pas, je répondrai.<strong>


	3. Amarthêl

**Bonjour à tous.**

J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine.

Voici le chapitre de la semaine.

Vous allez enfin voir mon personnage, mais... sous son plus mauvais jour. Elle ne sera pas tout le temps comme cela, je vous rassure.

**Pour info, l'italique pour certains dialogues, indique qu'ils parlent en Sindarin et pas en Langue Commune.**

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews :<strong>

**megane : **tu te poses les bonnes questions. Est-ce que c'est le même personnage que le prologue ou pas? Une partie de la réponse dans le chapitre prochain. Et pour le comment et pourquoi, tu n'auras la réponse que lors du chapitre à Lacville. Il va falloir attendre. Si tu as des idées, n'hésites pas à me les dire. A+

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><em>Elrond et Lindir arrivèrent sur la plate-forme au moment où la tourmentée tentait de monter avec beaucoup de difficulté sur son cheval. Ainsi en hauteur, Gandalf put enfin identifier l'auteur de cette agitation. Gandalf connaissait cette personne depuis de très nombreuses années. C'est d'ailleurs avec une certaine joie qu'il la reconnut. A ses côtés, il sentit Thorin se tendre. <em>

_Connaissait-il également cette personne ?_

* * *

><p>Lorsque le Seigneur Elrond arriva, les trois Elfes déjà présents s'inclinèrent devant lui.<p>

- **_Nous sommes navrés, Seigneur Elrond, mais elle a quitté son lit sans que personne ne le sache, et…_**, dit l'un des Elfes qui visiblement s'en voulait d'avoir failli à son rôle de garde malade.

**- _Ce n'est rien_**, lui répondit Elrond en levant sa main pour stopper la discussion.

Il se tourna vers la malade en question, qui avait enfin réussi à se hisser sur son cheval. Elrond était inquiet car il savait que ses plaies n'étaient pas encore refermées. Il en avait pour preuve les tâches de sang sur sa chemise, au niveau de l'abdomen. Elle n'était pas dans un état habituel et lui faire entendre raison aller être compliqué. Il n'allait pas perdre son temps dans des négociations qui étaient d'avance vouées à l'échec. Mais Elrond savait déjà comment faire. Il l'avait déjà fait.

**- Ceci n'est guère prudent de repartir dans votre état, mon amie. Vos blessures étaient graves et malgré nos talents respectifs, vous avez encore besoin de repos**, expliqua-t-il pour tenter de faire revenir à la raison la cavalière.

Elle se redressa avec peine, gardant un de ses bras fortement pressé le long du corps, pour mieux supporter la douleur. On pouvait tout de suite voir dans quels états de rage et de souffrance elle était. Vêtue uniquement d'un pantalon, de bottes et d'une chemise, elle n'avait pas pris le temps de se couvrir plus chaudement mais elle s'était quand même emparée d'une arme.

**- Ne me dites pas des choses que je sais déjà, _Peredhel_, **dit-elle en gardant les dents serrées.** Je dois y retourner. Je dois retrouver ces fils de chiens.**

**- Nous nous en sommes déjà occupé. Aujourd'hui même.**

**- QUOI ?** hurla-t-elle. **Et lui ? Vous l'avez eu également ? Ça j'en doute…**

L'ambiance était de plus en plus tendue. Le cheval piaffait sur place. Les Elfes présents tentaient plus ou moins de le calmer, mais la lame, sortie du fourreau, que maintenait la blessée, faisait barrage. Elle voulait les maintenir à distance ainsi qu'Elrond, car elle savait qu'il avait les moyens de l'empêcher de mener à bien sa vengeance.

_**- Amarthêl,**_ dit Elrond d'un ton beaucoup plus sérieux, **n'oubliez pas votre rôle.**

Il avait touché à la corde sensible. Il voulait la pousser à bout pour que sa colère monte du plus profond d'elle-même, et la pousse à commette une erreur. Elrond attirait son attention sur lui et à la moindre baisse de vigilance, se serait terminé. Dans son état actuel, la raison n'existait plus. Une seule loi la guidait désormais. Une loi instinctive, inconnue des Elfes, mais bien caractéristique de sa race. La Vengeance.

Ce nom et ce mot : _rôle_. Elle sentit une haine féroce rugir dans le creux de son ventre. Elle fit pivoter son cheval face à Elrond. Elle semblait avoir oublié ses blessures, mais c'était tout autre. La douleur, l'odeur du sang, l'envie de vengeance, tout cela mélangé, la rendait plus forte, plus dangereuse car hors de tout contrôle. Elle se tenait droite et fière sur sa monture, tenant son épée pointe vers le sol, bras tendu. À ce moment là, elle eut les Elfes en horreur. De quel droit pouvaient-ils lui dicter ses gestes ? Elle voyait rouge.

**- Un rôle. Mais quel rôle ? Ce n'est qu'une mascarade. **Siffla-t-elle.** Tout est joué d'avance. Nous n'avons aucuns rôles. Vos dieux n'ont que faire de nous. Et d'après vous, ceci est un don des Valar ? Leurs soit disant présents ne sont que des façades pour mieux nous aveugler et nous manipuler. Je ne suis pas dupe, j'ai tout compris depuis bien longtemps. Chérissez les comme il vous plaira, mais ne m'imposer pas vos croyances.**

C'était bientôt fini, elle était sur le point de craquer. Elle allait se mettre d'elle-même à sa portée.

Lâchant les rênes, elle leva la tête vers l'ouest et tendit les bras de chaque côté de son corps.

**- Je sais que vous m'entendez ! POUQUOI ? Pourquoi me faites-vous autant souffrir ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter un tel châtiment ? N'en ai-je pas fait encore assez ? Reprenez votre cadeau, je n'en veux plus, JE N'EN AI JAMAIS VOULU !**

Sur sa dernière phrase en direction des Valar, son cheval se cabra. Ce fut le moment qu'Elrond attendait. Son attention était ailleurs. Il s'approcha d'elle. D'un geste assuré il posa sa main sur la cuisse de la cavalière et prononça quelques mots en Quenya. Le résultat fut instantané. Le cheval était toujours cabré. Le corps de l'humaine devint inanimé, il chuta en arrière. Elrond l'arrêta dans sa chute et la saisit dans ses bras. Son épée tomba au sol dans un bruit métallique, au moment même où les antérieurs du cheval retrouvaient la terre ferme.

C'était fini. Elrond la déposa sur le sol. Sa magie avait fait son effet. L'humaine était à présent endormie. Le Seigneur voulut constater l'état de ses blessures. Gandalf, dont la curiosité avait été plus forte que la raison, arriva à ce moment.

**- Que lui est-il arrivé ?** demanda Gandalf.

**- Ah ! Gandalf. Nous l'avons trouvé il y a trois jours de ça. Une attaque d'Orques et de Wargs, sans doute les mêmes qui vous ont attaqués aujourd'hui.**

Elrond souleva sa chemise. Des bandages recouvraient l'ensemble de son abdomen. Toute la partie droite était ensanglantée. Des soins allaient être de nouveau nécessaires. Il fit signe à un des Elfes présents et celui-ci ramena la blessée dans sa chambre.

**- Elle devient de plus en plus difficile à gérer, Gandalf. Chaque jour passé est un supplice pour notre amie. Mais notre rôle est de nous garantir qu'Amarthêl assure le sien.**

**- Elle en est donc venue à se mettre dans des situations de plus en plus périlleuses**, constata Gandalf en soupirant de peine.

Tout en continuant leur discussion, Elrond et Gandalf remontaient les escaliers pour rejoindre les Nains.

**- Sa condition actuelle est contre sa nature. L'ennui lui est devenu un fléau. Nous la perdons de vue pendant des années entières. De précieuses informations ont dû être perdues entre temps.**

**- Oh, je pense que vous vous souciez pour rien, Seigneur Elrond. Aucun de nos actes sont vains, les siens y comprit,** avança Gandalf avec un léger sourire.

**- Ne répétez jamais cette phrase devant elle,** lui murmura Elrond avec le même sourire.

Thorin avait observé toute la scène depuis la terrasse. Après le départ de Gandalf, Balin était venu à ses côtés.

**- Que se passe-t-il donc en bas ?** demanda Balin.

**- Je l'ignore**, répondit Thorin.

**-Hummm, je ne pensais pas que des Elfes pouvaient se comporter ainsi**, dit Balin à propos de tout le raffut qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

**- Ce n'est pas une Elfe, Balin.**

**- Oh, tu la connais ?** Questionna Balin en se retournant vers le Prince Nain, assez étonné.

**- Non je ne la connais pas. Je l'ai déjà croisé, c'est tout**, répliqua Thorin feignant d'être touché par ce qu'il voyait.

Thorin laissa son conseiller en plan et repartit s'assoir, alors que Gandalf et Elrond revenaient eux aussi, précédés de Lindir.

Ils reprirent tous trois leur place à la table et le repas put continuer, dans un calme somme tout relatif, compte tenu de la présence de douze Nains qui souhaitaient mettre l'ambiance selon leurs coutumes.

La nuit arriva progressivement. De nombreuses torches et lanternes furent allumées, de sorte qu'aucun couloirs ou lieux de vie ne soient dans la pénombre. Après le dîner, les compagnons de Thorin furent conduits vers leur lieu de séjour où ils purent profiter d'un repos bien mérité.

§

Un grand nombre de livres et de parchemins remplissaient les bibliothèques de cette pièce. Une légère brise faisait danser les fines étoles de tissus qui pendaient entre chaque voute de la salle. Gandalf avait demandé à Thorin et aussi à Bilbo et Balin de rejoindre le Seigneur Elrond ici. Une compagnie de treize Nains, un semi-homme et un Magicien qui voyagent ensemble, cela paraissait bien étrange aux yeux d'Elrond. Connaissant bien le Magicien, il se doutait que ce n'était pas le hasard qui les avait guidés jusqu'à la Vallée Cachée.

**- J'ai demandé cet entretien avec le Seigneur Elrond, pour solliciter son aide**, annonça Gandalf.

Thorin et Balin se renfrognèrent instantanément, Elrond le vit de suite. En quoi des Nains pouvaient-ils avoir besoin de l'aide d'un Elfe ?

**- S'il vous plait Thorin, montrez la carte au Seigneur Elrond**, demanda Gandalf.

**- Ce n'est pas une affaire qui concerne les Elfes**, dit d'un ton ferme Thorin.

**- Mais enfin, Thorin, montrez lui la carte**, insista Gandalf.

**- C'est le legs de mon peuple. Je dois le protéger, ainsi que tous ses secrets.**

**- Épargnez-moi l'entêtement des Nains**, marmonna Gandalf dans sa barbe.** Votre orgueil sera votre perte ! Peu d'êtres en Terre du Milieu sont à même de déchiffrer cette carte… Montrez-la au Seigneur Elrond !** Insista encore le Magicien.

L'Elfe se tenait face au Nain, il observait la discussion en restant de marbre. Ainsi il s'agissait d'une carte, se dit-il à lui-même. Balin se tenait à côté de son chef, faisant les cents pas pour tenter de calmer sa contrariété autrement qu'avec des paroles qu'il regretterait. Pourquoi ce Magicien prenait-il le droit d'interagir dans leurs affaires ? Bilbo, quant à lui, se demandait pourquoi il avait été convié à cette réunion. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose. Aller se reposer, enfin.

Malgré son aversion pour la race des Elfes, Thorin savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Cette carte, que Gandalf lui avait remise quelques semaines plus tôt, était sa seule chance pour mener à bien sa quête. Gandalf l'avait reçu des mains de son père, Thràin. Elle était d'une grande valeur. Finalement, Thorin sorti la carte de sa poche, mais il se garda bien de montrer la clé qu'il avait reçue avec. Balin montra son mécontentement, mais Thorin le repoussa d'une main ferme. Il tendit la carte à Elrond. Ce dernier la prit et la déplia avec délicatesse.

**- Erebor !** S'exclama-t-il. **Pourquoi vous intéressez vous à cette carte ?**

Thorin ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Gandalf le prit de court et répondit à sa place.

**- C'est purement théorique. Ce genre d'objet renferme parfois un texte caché.**

Elrond savait pertinemment que le Magicien lui cachait la vérité. De telles cartes étaient rares en Terre du Milieu et c'était un honneur que d'en consulter une. Gandalf continuait de lui parler mais il ne tenait pas compte de ce qu'il disait.

Il inspecta le grain du parchemin, typiquement d'origine Naine. Ensuite l'écriture. Une partie était écrite en langage commun. Elle n'apportait pas de réelles informations. Ce n'était qu'une carte qui décrivait la situation de la Montagne Solitaire. Il y avait également un petit encart qui semblait avoir était ajouté. Un ensemble de cirth indiquant la présence d'une porte secrète. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui intéressait le plus l'Elfe. Il savait que les Nains utilisaient une méthode très efficace pour dissimuler des informations précieuses. Une méthode qu'ils avaient mise au point, des siècles auparavant. Les Runes Lunaires. Cette méthode consistait à écrire le message avec une pointe d'argent. Après l'écriture, le message devenait complètement invisible. Elrond avait vu juste. Des runes lunaires étaient bien présentes sur la carte.

**- Mais oui bien-sûr**, s'exclama Gandalf. **On passe facilement à côté.**

**- Là, ce fut le cas. On ne peut les lire que sous une lune de même forme et saison, que lorsqu'elles ont été écrites**, rétorqua Elrond se retournant vers ses invités.

**- Pouvez-vous les déchiffrer ?** Osa demander Thorin.

**- Suivez-moi**, répondit simplement l'Elfe.

Tous suivirent le Seigneur Elrond vers les hauteurs de la vallée. Ils débouchèrent sur un espace où une multitude de cascades les entouraient. Au bout, siégeait un immense cristal, taillé horizontalement, comme pour en faire une table.

**- Ces runes ont été tracées une veille de solstice d'été, sous un clair de lune à son premier quartier, il y a près de 200 ans. Vous étiez destinez à venir à Fondcombe, Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne. La chance est avec vous, une lune identique brille au-dessus de nous ce soir**, leur annonça Elrond.

Il avait déposé la carte sur le cristal. Le nuage qui camouflait la lune se dispersa de lui-même et on put voir les rayons remplir de leur lumière le cristal. Ainsi concentrée, la lumière de la lune fit apparaitre sur la carte les fameuses Runes Lunaires. Le message se dévoila enfin aux yeux de tous, mais il été écrit dans une langue très ancienne que seul l'Elfe pouvait lire.

**- Tenez-vous près de la pierre grise quand la grive frappera. Et le soleil couchant avec la dernière lueur du Jour de Durin, brillera sur la serrure.**

Tel était le message caché de la carte. Thorin était perplexe, il réfléchissait.

**- Le Jour de Durin ?** Questionna le Hobbit.

**- Le premier jour du Nouvel An des Nains, quand la dernière lune d'automne et le premier soleil d'hiver apparaissent ensemble dans le ciel,** répondit Gandalf.

**-C'est très fâcheux**, dit Thorin.

Tous se retournèrent vers lui, étonnés. Ils venaient enfin d'apprendre comme entrer dans la Montagne mais le prince Nain trouvait encore à redire.

**- L'été se poursuit. Le Jour de Durin approche à grands pas.**

**- Nous avons encore le temps**, répondit Balin

**- Le temps pour quoi ?** demanda Bilbo

**- Pour trouver l'entrée. Nous devrons nous tenir au bon endroit, et aussi au bon moment. Là, et là seulement, la porte s'ouvrira.**

Les Nains venaient de se vendre. Comme Elrond s'en doutait, leur véritable but était d'entrer dans la Montagne. Thorin se rendit compte qu'il avait vendu la mèche et se renfrogna de nouveau. Elrond rendit la carte au Nain, lui donnant au passage son avis sur le bien fondé de leur quête. La discussion fut close. Il conseilla à ses invités de bien profiter de leur séjour et partit de son côté. Il avait encore à faire pour cette nuit.

§

La nuit fut douce et calme pour Bilbo et la majorité des Nains. De son côté, depuis que le secret de la carte lui avait été révélé, Thorin ne cessait de cogiter. Ils avaient encore une longue route à parcourir avant d'arriver aux pieds de la Montagne Solitaire et le temps allait sans doute leur manquer. Cette montagne avait été leur royaume, mais depuis 171 ans Smaug régnait à la place des Nains sur Erebor et son trésor. Son père, Thràin, avait tenté de mener une expédition pour récupérer la Montagne. Mais cela faisait 100 années que l'on n'avait plus eu de ses nouvelles. Thorin était ainsi devenu le premier sur la liste des Nains, qui pouvaient prétendre au titre de Roi sous la Montagne. Depuis quelque temps des murmures étaient venus jusqu'à son oreille. Le dragon n'avait pas été vu depuis une soixantaine d'années et beaucoup étaient ceux qui se demandaient si le trésor des Nains était toujours gardé. De plus, les signes d'une ancienne prédiction avaient été repérés.

_« Quand on verra les oiseaux d'antan, à Erebor s'en retournant, _

_le règne de la Bête prendra fin »_

Les Grands Corbeaux de la Montagne Solitaire avaient, semble-t-il, été revus dans la région. Eux aussi avaient fui la Montagne lorsque Smaug était arrivé. Pour Thorin, c'était le moment. C'était lui qui allait reprendre la Montagne.

C'est ainsi, plongé dans ses pensées, que Gandalf vint le cueillir. Thorin était assis sur un banc de pierre dans un coin, à l'écart de tout passage.

- **Mon cher Thorin, venez avec moi. Nous avons quelqu'un à qui nous devons parler.**

-** Et qui devons-nous aller voir ? Encore un de ces Elfes ?** rétorqua Thorin, visiblement toujours contrarié.

- **Non. Une de mes connaissances. Et également une des vôtres**, lui répondit Gandalf, tandis que le Nain se levait de son banc pour suivre le Magicien.

* * *

><p><strong>Des questions, des commentaires? N'hésitez pas.<br>**

Petite question : est-ce que vous souhaiteriez que je fasses des chapitres de transition, où je reprendrai l'histoire à la suite du prologue? Je vous pose la question car 2 histoires en une, ça peut faire perdre le fil aux lecteurs. Mais le but serait de faire se rejoindre les 2 histoires à la fin. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez?

A vendredi prochain.

Biz


	4. Prophétie

**Bonjour à tous,**

Voici le chapitre en avance car demain je n'aurai pas accès à mon ordi.

Vous allez en savoir un peu plus sur mon personnage. Mais vous risquez aussi de vous posez encore pleins d'autres questions.

Les réponses viendront en temps utile. Si je vous dis tous maintenant, il n'y aura plus de suspense...

Pour info, l'italique pour certains dialogues, indique des paroles en Sindarin et pas en Langue Commune.

**Pour la prononciation des noms de mon perso :**

Azruphel, se prononce Aze-rou-fel ( Azru pour les intimes ).

Amarthêl, se prononce avec le TH à l'anglaise. Je tiens à préciser que ce nom a une signification, mais que je vous laisse la trouver.

**Merci à tous ceux qui me lise.**

* * *

><p><strong>Réponse aux reviews :<strong>

**megane : **Oui, mon OC peut être assez impulsive, mais la plupart du temps elle est calme. Et avec Thorin, il y aura peut être une ou deux prises de tête mais pas plus. Elle ne cherchera pas à prouver quoi que ce soit, donc les commentaires désagréables des nains lui passeront au-dessus de la tête. Je n'en dis pas plus... Concernant le cadeau des Valar, tu auras une partie de la réponse dans ce chapitre, mais je peux te dire que toutes tes réponses sont bonnes. Et pour ta question "où Thorin l'a rencontré?" réponse dans les chapitres 4 et 5.

**Merci à Thorin-0akenshield, ma bêta-reader, pour sa relecture, ses corrections et ses conseils.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><em>C'est ainsi, plongé dans ses pensées, que Gandalf vint le cueillir. Thorin était assis sur un banc de pierre dans un coin, à l'écart de tout passage. <em>

_- Mon cher Thorin, venez avec moi. Nous avons quelqu'un à qui parler._

_- Et qui devons-nous aller voir ? Encore un de ces Elfes ? rétorqua Thorin, visiblement encore contrarié. _

_- Non. Une de mes connaissances. Et également une des vôtres, lui répondit Gandalf, tandis que le Nain se levait de son banc pour suivre le Magicien._

* * *

><p>C'est avec un maximum de discrétion que Gandalf et Thorin se déplacèrent dans Fondcombe. Gandalf avait repéré, pendant la nuit, l'endroit qu'il cherchait. Arrivés non loin du lieu souhaité, Gandalf s'arrêta. Caché par l'angle du mur, il observa une porte située à quelques mètres d'eux. Mais que diable faisait le Magicien ? se demanda Thorin. Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps. Un Elfe sorti de la pièce. C'était un des Elfes présents la veille lors du petit intermède du dîner. Ils attendirent que l'Elfe soit hors de leur vue pour filer vers la chambre.<p>

Gandalf ouvrit doucement la porte et ils entrèrent tous les deux. Aucun Elfe n'était présent à l'intérieur comme l'avait souhaité Gandalf. La pièce était claire et calme. Il y a avait très peu de mobilier, juste le nécessaire. Une table où étaient posés des petites fioles contenant sans doute des lotions médicales, des plantes séchées, des bandages propres, une carafe d'eau et un verre, une chaise, une petite commode et bien-sûr un lit. La pièce n'était pas vide. Il y avait quelqu'un endormi dans ce lit. Gandalf posa son bâton près de l'entrée, prit la chaise et alla s'assoir à côté du lit.

De là où il était, Thorin ne pouvait pas voir qui était cette personne, mais il se doutait bien de qui il s'agissait puisqu'il l'avait aperçu la veille. Comment était-il possible que ce soit elle ? La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était aux pieds des Montagnes Bleues, près de 100 ans auparavant. Un humain ne peut vivre aussi longtemps et surtout paraitre encore aussi jeune. La seule explication qu'il avait trouvée, était qu'elle était une descendante des Hommes de l'Ouest, une Dùnedain du Nord, ou bien ce n'était pas elle, tout simplement. Gandalf lui fit signe de s'approcher. Pas après pas, il finit par arriver aux côtés du Magicien.

- **Thorin, nous ne devons pas perdre de temps, alors écoutez-moi. Dès qu'elle sera réveillée, nous devrons lui poser des questions, beaucoup de questions. Il ne faut pas attendre que son esprit retrouve sa conscience. Donc n'hésitez pas à lui parler de votre quête,** expliqua le Magicien d'un ton empressé.

**- Je ne pense pas que notre quête la concerne. En quoi une femme peut nous être utile ? **grommela le Nain.

**- A ce que je vois vous la connaissez, mais vous ignorez **_**qui**_** elle est. Faites-moi confiance,** demanda l'Istar, le regard – un peu – implorant.

Dans le lit, la jeune femme avait les cheveux châtain, ramenés en tresse sur son épaule droite. Son visage semblait apaisé mais son teint était pâle. La magie d'Elrond agissait encore. Cependant, il fallait qu'elle se réveille. Gandalf mit sa main sur son front et murmura quelque chose. Dans les instants qui suivirent, ils sentirent sa respiration devenir plus forte. Son visage se crispa légèrement et ses yeux bougeaient sous ses paupières. Cela donnait l'impression qu'elle rêvait. Gandalf commença à lui parler.

**- Réveillez-vous. Vous ne craignez rien. Sortez de votre songe… **murmura le Magicien.

Après quelques instants, elle ouvrit les yeux avec difficultés. Elle eut à peine le temps de savoir où elle était, que les questions commencèrent à pleuvoir.

**- Bonjour mon amie. Nous avons besoin de vous, écoutez-moi. **_**Amarthêl**_**, dites-nous tout ce que vous savez sur Erebor, la Montagne Solitaire. Le dragon est-il toujours sous la Montagne ? Est-ce que les Nains vont pouvoir reprendre leur place ? Est-ce que…**

Il fut interrompu par la jeune femme qui leva un bras en grognant.

**- Que… Gandalf, est-ce vous ?** dit-elle avec une voix légèrement cassée à cause de son sommeil. **Que faites-vous là ?**

Gandalf continuait ses questions. Elle essaya de se relever et de se mettre en position assise.

**- S'il vous plait, **_**Amarthêl**_**, répondez. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Vos réponses nous seront précieuses. La quête des Nains pour reprendre Erebor sera-t-elle couronnée de succès ?**Questionna le Magicien, de l'urgence dans la voix.

**- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Arrêtez avec vos questions. De quel droit venez-vous me déranger pendant mon repos ? Vous me réveillez et me harcelez alors que je tentais de me reposer ! Qui vous a autorisé à rentrer dans cette chambre, d'ailleurs ?** S'énerva la demoiselle.

**- Ça ne fonctionne pas, **maugréa le Magicien dans sa barbe**. Thorin essayez. Approchez-vous et parlez-lui. Vite !** exigea-t-il.

Le Nain avait observé toute la scène. Il ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir le Magicien. Pourquoi la tourmentait-il avec toutes ces questions ? Le Magicien s'écarta pour laisser le Nain approcher plus près de la jeune femme.

**- Que dois-je dire ?** S'enquit-il auprès de l'Istar.

**- N'importe quoi à propos d'Erebor et de votre quête, **souffla le Magicien.

Que pouvait-il bien lui dire ? Gandalf avait déjà posé un millier de question. La jeune femme commençait à retrouver ses esprits. Elle ne le regardait pas. Elle était encore dans le brouillard qui accompagnait souvent la sortie du sommeil. Finalement, il se lança :

**-**** Je suis Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, fils de Thráin, fils de Thrór, Roi sous la Montagne. Je suis ici à Fondcombe avec douze de mes compagnons. Nous sommes en route pour Erebor. Nous avons pour but de reprendre ce qui nous a été pris. Notre Royaume. Vous avez dû en entendre parler. Erebor.****Le Grand Royaume sous la Montagne, qu'un dragon a pris pour cible,** raconta le nain d'une voix bourrue.

Au mot dragon, Thorin vit ses pupilles se dilater. Gandalf aussi et il ordonna, d'un moulinet discret du bras, à Thorin de continuer. Ce dernier se mit à genoux pour avoir son visage au même niveau que celui de la femme.

**- Le dragon Smaug, nous a chassés de nos terres, il y a près de deux cents années. Nous vivions dans la prospérité, puis un jour, il est apparu. On entendit d'abord des rafales de vents d'une grande puissance. Nous pensâmes à une tempête. Mais les tempêtes n'amenaient pas le feu avec elles. Le feu qui ravage tout…** souffla-t-il, un grondement dans la voix.

Au mot feu, elle se prit la tête entre les mains, sa respiration devenant de plus en plus rapide.

**- Il y avait le feu partout sur la Montagne. Puis le dragon se dirigea vers la ville de Dale. Les hommes qui la défendaient furent incapables de l'arrêter. Une fois que la ville n'eut plus été qu'un tas de cendres et de ruines, il finit par revenir vers les portes de notre cité. Puis il entra…**

**- Du feu, du feu, du feu. Je vois le feu partout. Dans la ville, sur la Montagne… dans la Montagne ! **Coupa-t-elle le Prince.

Elle parlait, enfin.

Thorin s'était tut. Gandalf retint son souffle. Avaient-ils réussi ? Elle était assise sur son lit, se tenant la tête entre les mains, comme pour se protéger.

**- Il est là. Il est partout. Des cris, des pleurs. La Cité sur l'Eau en est remplie, **gémissait-elle.

Oui, Gandalf en était désormais certain, ils avaient réussi. Elle se redressa, lâchant sa tête. Elle était soudain très calme et sérieuse. C'était comme si une autre personne se trouvait à sa place. Ses pupilles dilatées rendaient ses yeux plus sombres qu'ils ne l'étaient en temps normal.

**- **_**Il est la mort, et la mort le fauchera lui aussi. Mais des pertes plus grandes encore sont à attendre.**_

Elle se tourna vers Thorin, dégageant les draps qui la couvraient. Il recula légèrement mais resta à genoux. Elle sorti ses jambes du lit en fixant toujours le Nain, puis se mit également à genoux face à lui.

**- **_**Nombreux seront ceux qui réclameront leur dû et seul l'ennemi pourra réunir les rivaux.**_

Thorin ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait. Cette langue lui était inconnue. Gandalf de son côté, comprenait et mémorisait toutes ses paroles. Elle approcha lentement sa main vers la poitrine de Thorin.

**- **_**Gisant sous la Montagne, le Roi sera honoré mais non glorieux.**_

Elle finit sa phrase en appuyant fortement sa main sur le cœur du Nain.

Son regard qui semblait si sérieux et ferme, se changea progressivement. La confusion prit toute la place, au fond de ses yeux dont les pupilles se rétractaient doucement. Elle s'assit sur le sol, toujours face au Nain, regardant ses mains. Thorin se releva et s'éloigna un peu.

**- Que s'est-il passé Gandalf ? Qu'a-t-elle dit ?** Questionna le Nain.

**- Je suis désolée que vous aillez eu à voir cela, Maître Nain**, lui répondit-elle.** Vous n'auriez pas dû Gandalf !** protesta-t-elle en levant les yeux vers le Magicien. **Oubliez ce que vous venez d'entendre. Cela ne vous servira en rien, ou seulement à vous encombrer l'esprit, rien de plus.**

**- Je suis navrée de vous avoir forcé la main, mais j'avais besoin de savoir. Si je vous l'avais demandé, me l'auriez-vous dit ?** Demanda Gandalf

**- Non. Bien-sûr que non.**

Elle se remit sur ses pieds et se rassis sur le lit aussitôt se tenant le côté droit, où étaient ses blessures. Elle secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche.

**- Gandalf. Toujours à mettre votre nez où il ne faut pas**, dit-elle en souriant légèrement. **Dans quoi vous lancez-vous cette fois ?**

**- Vous l'ignorez donc ?** S'exclama le Magicien.

Elle lui sourit puis se leva.

_**- Il n'empêche Gandalf que ce Nain n'avait pas à être présent,**_ marmonna-t-elle

_**- Il m'a semblé que vous vous connaissiez,**_ contra le Magicien.

Elle était debout les deux mains sur la table

_**- Il vous a semblé ? Le Nain va se poser encore plus de questions maintenant. Il n'a pourtant pas besoin de ce fardeau en plus. Une lourde tâche l'attend déjà, **_le sermonna-t-elle.

_**- Et l'aiderez-vous ?**_ Questionna l'Istar, sans sembler se soucier des reproches de la jeune femme.

Le Nain ne comprenait absolument rien, et cela le contrariait grandement. Il failli intervenir, mais lorsqu'il vit la femme baisser la tête dans un soupir tellement… résigné, il décida s'attendre encore un tout petit peu.

_**- Cette quête va mettre en branle une série d'événements qui auront des répercutions bien plus tard. J'ai moi-même une tâche à accomplir, donc…**_

**- Très bien !** annonça Gandalf, de nouveau en langue commune.

**- Gandalf, pourriez-vous enfin m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ?** demanda Thorin visiblement très contrarié par la situation.

**- Mon cher Thorin, je ne suis malheureusement pas en mesure de vous révéler quoi que ce soit, **expliqua le Magicien dans un de ses éternels sourires en coin.

Sur ce, Gandalf prit son bâton et sortit de la chambre, laissant la jeune femme et le Nain seuls. Thorin avait lui aussi envie de partir mais il voulait des réponses. Il se retourna vers l'humaine. Vêtue d'une simple chemise beige et d'un pantalon marron à sa sortie du lit, elle avait revêtu un haut à manches longues fait dans un tissu épais et de bonne facture. Elle était à présent en train d'ajuster un corset en cuir léger, ce qui lui arracha une grimace en serrant les liens. Thorin la regardait faire. Aucun des deux ne prit la parole. Les souvenirs de leurs dernières rencontres lui revenaient en mémoire.

Il avait été tellement intrigué car sa prestance, son aura. Une femme ne voyageait normalement jamais seule en Terre du Milieu. Celle-ci pourtant avait l'air de le faire régulièrement et avait été préparé pour cela. Des vêtements de voyage adaptés et des armes. Son arme. Son épée. Thorin se souvenait également d'elle. Au nom de Durin, comment avait-elle fait pour être en possession d'une telle épée ?

Une fois qu'elle eut mis ses bottes, elle lança un regard vers le Nain, ce qui le sorti de sa réflexion.

**- Ainsi vous avez survécu à vos blessures ? **demanda Thorin

**- Il semblerait, oui**, répondit-elle d'un ton neutre. **À ce propos, je ne vous ai jamais remercié. J'en profite donc aujourd'hui pour le faire.**

Thorin inclina légèrement la tête

**- Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser en sang au beau milieu de ma forge, **énonça-t-il comme si cela avait été quelque chose de banal.

**- Je suis navrée pour le dérangement que je vous ai occasionné,** regretta-t-elle.

**- Ai-je dis que vous m'aviez importuné ? **marmonna-t-il de son sempiternel ton bourru.

**- Non, en effet**, lui dit-elle en souriant.

Elle retourna près de la table et inspectât les différentes fioles. Elle versa quelques gouttes de l'une d'elles dans le verre et le rempli d'eau. Verre à la main, elle alla s'assoir sur le bord de son lit et but une gorgée. La médecine elfique allait lui permettre d'accélérer son rétablissement. Thorin se détendit peu à peu. L'attitude calme et apaisée de la jeune femme l'apaisait.

**- Vous vivez ici, à Fondcombe ?** La questionna Thorin en prenant place sur la chaise laissée par Gandalf.

**- Vivre…** murmura-t-elle les yeux dans le vague, **oui on peut dire ça. Le Seigneur Elrond m'héberge de temps à autre. **

Elle reprit une gorgée de son médicament. Après un profond soupir, elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux du Prince.

**- Vous vous posez beaucoup de questions, mais sachez que je ne peux répondre à toutes… pour le moment. Mais vous aurez des réponses,** tenta-t-elle d'expliquer.

**- Vous parlez comme le Magicien,** grogna le Prince.

**- Heureusement je ne suis pas lui,** s'exclama-t-elle dans un rire.** Au fait, pourquoi vous a-t-il fait venir avec lui dans cette chambre****? **

**- Il a compris que nous nous connaissions**, répondit Thorin en baissant la tête. **Il a dû s'en apercevoir lorsque nous vous avons vu hier soir. **

**- Ah oui, hier… soir, **bredouilla-t-elle.** Disons que j'étais de mauvaise humeur.**

Elle lança un regard d'excuse au Nain pour s'être ainsi donné en spectacle.

**- Non, plus sérieusement je voulais reprendre la route pour une vengeance personnelle. Je compte d'ailleurs la reprendre très rapidement.**

Elle finit son verre d'une traite et alla le remettre sur la table.

**- Je suivais un groupe d'Orques et de Wargs depuis un certain temps, en espérant qu'ils me mèneraient jusqu'à lui, mais ces créatures semblaient être elles-mêmes à la recherche de quelque chose. J'ai fini par être découverte… Je me suis réveillée dans ce lit hier soir et comme je ne suis pas aussi sage qu'un Elfe, vous avez tous eu le droit à un aperçu de ma nature humaine. **

Elle se retourna vers Thorin, qui ouvrait la bouche pour parler, et dit :

**- Mais vous savez de quoi je parle. L'envie de vengeance peut nous mener à faire des choses bien ridicules, non ?**

La bouche du Nain se referma dans un claquement sec. Il était mouché. Thorin ne répondit donc rien. Les Nains étaient des êtres particulièrement rancuniers et fières, ils n'oubliaient jamais un acte, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais.

**-Néanmoins je poursuivrai ma route, mais avec plus de tempérance,** indiqua la femme.

Thorin se dit intérieurement que si elle était née homme, s'aurait été une personne qu'il fallait mieux avoir pour allié. Elle imposait un certain respect de par son allure, sans doute d'origine noble voir royale. Avec son corset qui aplatissait ses formes et son corps qui prouvait qu'elle était apte aux combats, Thorin avait devant lui le profil type de la femme indépendante. De telles femmes n'étaient connues que dans les histoires, telle Haleth au Premier Age, dont on ne lui connaissait aucun époux. Mais il avait remarqué la présence au cou de la jeune femme d'une chaine avec deux alliances. Son cœur avait-il été pris ? Et puis il y avait ses yeux. D'un bleu presque gris, ils les avaient captivés dès leur première rencontre et jamais depuis, ils n'avaient quitté son esprit. Thorin ne pouvait expliquer cette attirance, car comme tous les membres de son peuple, il était résistant aux sentiments. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit sous l'effet d'un sort ?

**- Je vais devoir vous laisser Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne. J'ai des affaires à régler avant de repartir.**

Elle se dirigea vers la porte. Thorin se leva et la suivit. Alors qu'elle refermait la porte derrière eux, Thorin lui demanda :

**- C'est notre troisième rencontre et je m'aperçois que je ne connais pas votre nom. J'ai entendu Gandalf vous appelez Amarthêl.** Expliqua-t-il.

**- Oh pitié, ne m'appelez pas ainsi. J'ai ce nom en horreur. Appelez-moi plutôt Azruphel. **

Et elle partit, laissant le Nain sur le pas de la porte.

Il avait enfin un nom à mettre sur ces yeux.

§

Arzuphel se rendait vers les appartements d'Elrond. Pour être sûr que celle-ci ne parte pas sans son consentement, il avait confisqué ses armes. Il savait très bien qu'elle ne partirait sans sa chère épée.

La pièce était remplie de livres et de parchemins. Lors de ses séjours à Imladris, elle avait eu tout le loisir de les lire. Il y avait ici la mémoire de la Terre du Milieu, avec des écrits qui dataient d'avant l'arrivée des Hommes. Elle avait appris beaucoup de choses grâce à eux.

**- Ainsi vous êtes encore sortie de votre lit.**

Elle sursauta légèrement. Le Seigneur Elrond venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

**- Ne me traitez plus comme une enfant. J'ai largement passé l'âge,** s'énerva Azruphel.

Elle leva aussitôt les mains en signe de paix.

**- Je venais pour m'excuser à** **propos d'hier. Je me suis emportée**, admis-t-elle s'en inclina devant l'Elfe.

**- J'accepte vos excuses. Vous souhaitez repartir maintenant ? Comment vont vos blessures ? **S'enquit le Seigneur.

**- Elles vont bien. D'ici deux jours il n'y paraitra plus. Et oui, je souhaite repartir, mais je vous promets de remettre ma vengeance à plus tard. Je vais avoir d'autres choses à accomplir. Gandalf est venu me voir ce matin, **expliqua-t-elle.

**- D'autres choses ? **Demanda l'Elfe en fronçant les sourcils. ** Ne me dites pas que vous allez suivre ces Nains. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit prudent d'aller réveiller ce dragon.**

**- Pourtant il le faudra. Un des Nains avait bien sur lui une carte que vous avez déchiffrée ? **

**- Ainsi vous êtes l'auteur de tout cela… **murmura Elrond pour lui-même.

L'Elfe réfléchit un instant mais malgré toute sa sagesse et ses connaissances, il savait qu'il n'était pas en pouvoir, cette fois, pour se mettre en travers des actions d'Azruphel.

**- Je ne peux donc pas vous maintenir ici plus longtemps. Venez avec moi, je vais vous rendre ce qui vous appartient, **l'invita-t-il à le suivre.

Elle suivit l'Elfe jusqu'à une pièce voisine. Elle y retrouva ses armes. Une paire de couteaux, une dague et son épée. Une pièce de ferronnerie d'une grande finesse. La garde et la poignée étaient délicatement sculptées, mais sans fioriture. Azru tenait beaucoup à son épée. C'était un grand guerrier qui la lui avait offerte. Et la dague. Elle sourit en pensant à celui qui lui avait forgé. Elle s'équipa de ses armes puis se retourna vers Elrond.

**- **_**Je vous remercie encore pour votre aide. **_

Un instant plus tard, l'Elfe était seul dans la pièce et un léger courant d'air passait la porte.

§

Les Nains et le Hobbit profitaient agréablement de cette journée à Fondcombe. Un petit moment de paix avant de repartir. Car leur chef avait pris la décision de quitter ce lieu dès le prochain lever de soleil.

Après le dîner, qui fut tout aussi animé que les précédents repas, Gandalf discuta avec Thorin de la suite des événements.

La route allait être difficile car ils allaient entrer dans une région de la Terre du Milieu particulièrement inhabitée ou, si habitants il y avait, il valait mieux ne pas les rencontrer.

Ensuite ils arriveraient aux Monts Brumeux. Une région où des créatures répugnantes avaient élu domicile. La traversée des Monts allait être épuisante. Gandalf annonça au Nain qu'il ne partirait pas avec eux de Fondcombe mais qu'il les retrouverait plus loin, aux pieds des Monts Brumeux. Thorin fut fort ennuyé car la présence du Magicien avec eux était – presque – le gage de la bonne réussite de leur quête.

**- Mon cher Thorin. N'ayez crainte pour la suite. Je vous ai trouvé une guide de premier choix. Elle a traversé les montagnes de très nombreuses fois. Vous devrez lui faire confiance,** assura le Magicien.

**- Vous l'avez engagé ! Mais cette femme est blessée. Elle nous ralentira ! **Maugréa Thorin pour montrer son désaccord.

Mais Gandalf remarqua que le sujet de mécontentement n'était pas le fait qu'elle soit une femme, mais le fait qu'elle soit blessée. Il semblait que le Nain ne doutait pas en sa capacité de guide, ce qui était un bon point.

**- Allez vous reposer maintenant, car les nuits de quiétude ne seront bientôt plus d'actualité,** conseilla l'Istar.

Comme à son habitude, le Magicien coupa court à la discussion. Chose que Thorin tolérait de moins en moins. Alors que le Nain s'apprêtait à prendre le chemin inverse à celui de Gandalf, le Magicien, le héla :

**- Une dernière chose, Thorin ! Retenez ceci à propos de votre guide : La vérité est dissimulée à celui qui ne se fit qu'aux apparences. Oubliez vos préjugés et croyez en chaque parole qui sortira de sa bouche.**

Et le Magicien partit définitivement. Thorin n'allait pas le revoir avant quelques semaines. Mais qu'avait-il voulu dire ?

* * *

><p><strong>Des questions, des commentaires? N'hésitez pas. Je répondrai<br>**

Les 2 prochains chapitres seront des flashback, sur les deux dernières rencontres entre Azru et Thorin.

Prochain chapitre vendredi prochain.

Biz


	5. Flashback : Première rencontre

**Bonjour à tous,**

Voici le chapitre 5.**  
><strong>

**Chapitre flashback - 108 ans avant la quête d'Erebor. "Première" rencontre entre Thorin et Azru.** Le mot "première" est entre guillemets, c'est normal. Vous verrez pourquoi plus tard.**  
><strong>

Enfin des réponses à vos questions.

**Merci à tous ceux qui me lise.**

**Merci à Thorin-0akenshield, ma bêta-reader, pour sa relecture, ses corrections et ses conseils.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Réponse aux reviews sans MP:<strong>

**megane :** Ah Ah! Aurais-tu trouvé un des dons d'Azru? La réponse est dans le titre... cherche la traduction. Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un a déjà cherché la signification. Qui sera le premier à me le dire?

Concernant les 2 alliances, je peux juste te dire qu'Azru n'a aimé qu'un seul homme dans sa vie.

Non, ce n'est pas Azog. Je le laisse à Thorin.

Pour son épée, tu as la réponse dans ce chapitre.

**Merci à toi et à Julindy, pour vos retours et pour me suivre depuis le début.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Année 2833 du Troisième Age<strong>

**Dans les contreforts des Montagnes Bleues**

Cela faisait plus d'une trentaine d'années que Thorin était venu s'installer dans la région des Ered Luin avec son père, Thràin, et une partie de la population Naine, depuis la perte de leur Royaume, Erebor. La vie dans les Montagnes n'était pas des plus faciles. Les conditions y étaient rudes. Mais depuis leur exode, les survivants avaient été réduits à l'errance et à la misère.

Le Roi Thror, grand-père de Thorin, ne put supporter ses conditions et il finit par décider d'aller reconquérir une ancienne cité Naine abandonnée depuis des siècles. Khazad-dûm. Ce fut malheureusement un échec total. La cité était occupée par les Orques et le Roi Thror fut tué. Ce meurtre fut le prélude d'une guerre, entre les Nains et les Orques, qui dura six années. Les pertes Naines furent immenses, mais lors de la bataille d'Azanulbizar, ils purent enfin crier victoire. Néanmoins, aucun Nain n'osa pénétrer dans la Moria. Le Fléau de Durin, le Balrog, y était toujours présent.

C'est ainsi que Thorin et son père Thràin trouvèrent refuge dans les Ered Luin avec le reste de leur peuple.

En attendant des jours meilleurs, Thorin accepta un travail de forgeron dans un village des Hommes, aux pieds des Montagnes Bleues.

**- Au moins, à la forge, le travail du marteau nous gardera le bras solide, jusqu'à ce que nous ayons à** **manier de nouveau, des outils plus acérés !** Déclara un jour Thorin à ses frères Nains.

C'était une après-midi d'automne comme les autres. Thorin travaillait, comme tous les jours, dans sa forge. Il vivait à l'arrière du bâtiment et ne comptait pas ses heures de labeur. Il était en pleine exécution lorsqu'une personne entra dans sa boutique. Elle était vêtue d'un long manteau en peau de bonne qualité, mais visiblement voyageait depuis un moment. On pouvait également remarqué que l'individu était armé. La pointe de son épée dépassait de son vêtement. Thorin fit attendre quelque temps son client, puis remit sa pièce de métal dans les flammes.

C'est dégoulinant de sueur que le forgeron se présenta devant son client. La personne avait gardé le capuchon de son manteau et Thorin ne put voir son visage. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en entendant le son de sa voix.

Une femme. Et une voix qui suscita un certain trouble chez le Nain.

**- Pourriez-vous réparer ceci ?** lui demanda-t-elle en déposant devant Thorin un paquet.

Le Nain s'essuya rapidement le front d'un revers de sa manche. Il ouvrit le paquet et y trouva une magnifique dague, malheureusement brisée. Cette arme était visiblement de conception elfique et Thorin sentit monter en lui de la colère, mais se reprit immédiatement. Il était peu courant d'avoir de telle arme en réparation, car leur solidité était réputée. Comment diable, avait-elle put la mettre dans cet état ? Serait-elle une Elfe ? Non, cela était fort improbable. Les Elfes ne sortent pas de leur territoire. De plus, elle n'était pas assez grande, ni assez fine pour en être une. En taille, elle dépassait Thorin d'une bonne tête, donc elle devait être Humaine.

Thorin inspectât la dague mais le verdict était sans appel.

- **Ce n'est pas réparable. La lame de votre dague est cassée trop près de la garde**, répondit le forgeron.

**- Je m'en doutais un peu**, soupira la cliente, apparemment déçue. **Pouvez-vous dans ce cas, m'en fabriquer une nouvelle… assez rapidement ?** dit-elle en relevant la tête vers le Nain.

Thorin ne pouvait toujours pas voir son visage en entier à cause de la pénombre causée par le capuchon, mais il distinguait maintenant son menton et sa bouche. Ses traits étaient tout en rondeur, légèrement enfantin. Définitivement pas elfique.

**- J'ai déjà beaucoup de travail en cours. Il vous faudra patienter**, répliqua Thorin.

**- Bien**, dit-elle en cherchant sous son manteau sa bourse. **Voici un acompte.**

Elle déposa sur le comptoir de Thorin trois pièces d'or. Le Nain fut fort surprit. Jamais on ne l'avait payé d'avance et encore moins une telle somme.

**- Je reviens dans quatre jours**, ajouta-t-elle.

Thorin n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle était déjà sortie.

Par Durin, pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu rétorquer plus tôt ? Quatre jours pour fabriquer une dague et avec tout le travail déjà en cours, il allait devoir œuvrer jour et nuit.

Quelle faiblesse s'était insinuée en lui ?

§

Thorin passa donc la nuit entière à travailler sur sa commande. Elle lui avait laissé le choix du modèle et Thorin choisit un alliage de métal particulièrement résistant mais également assez léger pour être manié par une femme. Après une nuit et une journée entière à travailler, Thorin s'offrit tout de même une pause à l'auberge du village. Il y retrouva d'autres Nains qui travaillaient aussi ici.

Plus tard dans la soirée, après un bon repas chaud et plusieurs pintes de bières, Thorin se détendait, laissant de côté ses tracas. L'ambiance à l'intérieure de l'auberge était festive et les fortes doses d'alcool n'y étaient pas pour rien. La nuit était tombée depuis quelque temps déjà et c'est là que Thorin vit passer devant le comptoir la même silhouette que celle qui reçut dans sa boutique le jour d'avant. C'était elle…

Elle devait séjourner à l'auberge en attendant sa dague. Thorin, tout en continuant à tirer sur sa pipe, ne la lâcha pas des yeux. Elle s'installa à une table isolée au fond de la pièce. Une serveuse vint de suite prendre sa commande et repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. L'étrangère défit alors son manteau ainsi que son capuchon. Malheureusement pour Thorin, elle tournait le dos à la salle. Il ne put voir que ses longs cheveux châtains. Elle se débarrassa également de son épée, qu'elle posa sur la table, à portée de main. Puis elle prit place sur une chaise, toujours dos à la salle. Thorin prit conscience qu'il la matait littéralement. Il se redressa sur sa chaise et rattrapa le court de la conversation avec ses compatriotes Nains. Mais il garda toujours un œil sur elle.

La serveuse était venue lui apporter son dîner. Contrairement à tous ceux ici présents dans l'auberge, il était flagrant de constater, qu'elle avait de bonnes manières. Elle se tenait droite, mangeait sans précipitation et proprement. C'était de plus en plus intriguant pour Thorin. Une femme voyageant seule, avec des armes et sans doute d'origine noble voire plus encore… quelle rareté le Nain avait-il sous les yeux ?

Une fois son repas achevé, il était temps pour elle de rejoindre sa chambre. La serveuse revint desservir sa table. Elles échangèrent quelques mots, pendant lesquels elle se leva de sa chaise et reprit ses effets personnels. Enfin, Thorin put la voir entièrement. Un visage souriant et amical avec de légères taches de rousseur. Une frange venait apporter encore plus de douceur à ce faciès. Et des oreilles normales. Thorin eut la confirmation de son intuition. Elle n'était pas une Elfe.

C'est avec un large sourire qu'elle remercia la serveuse et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir vers l'escalier, derrière elle, pour rejoindre sa chambre, son regard fit le tour de la salle et sembla s'arrêter sur le forgeron. Son sourire s'estompa mais ne disparut pas tout le temps où elle fixa Thorïn.

Finalement elle reprit son chemin vers l'escalier. Ce qui n'avait duré qu'une seconde ou deux, avait semblait être une éternité pour le Prince. Il avait été littéralement hypnotisé par son regard. Un regard clair, équivalemment à un ciel d'aube d'été, lorsque le soleil s'apprête à se lever.

Au nom de Durin, que lui arrivait-il ? Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela, même avec certaines Naines dans sa jeunesse. C'était complétement différent, ce n'était pas une attirance physique, mais plutôt comme une sorte de lien. Une envie d'être à ses côtés. Une envie qu'elle reste constamment avec lui. Comme un aimant qui a besoin de son contraire pour être complet.

Il vida sa pinte d'une traite et donna congés à ses amis. Le manque de sommeil et la boisson devaient lui avoir fait perdre la raison. Une bonne nuit lui ferait le plus grand bien.

§

Au matin du quatrième jour, Thorin eut fini la dague commandée. Il était fier de son travail, pour le peu de temps qu'il avait eu.

La journée était particulièrement pluvieuse et c'est sous une pluie battante que déboula la cliente dans sa boutique. Elle se secoua fortement les bras pour enlever l'eau présente sur son manteau mais garda encore son capuchon. Thorin vint à sa rencontre et lui présenta son travail. Dans un premier temps, elle observa l'arme attentivement, puis elle s'en saisit délicatement. La lame était parfaite. Un petit bijou pour le court délai imposé. Elle ne dit rien pendant toute son observation et le Nain se tendit imperceptiblement.

Ce que ne savait pas Thorin, c'est que son travail servait également de test. Un test pour savoir s'il était suffisamment apte pour un autre travail.

En fait, elle était en possession d'une autre arme mais de grande valeur, à la fois matérielle et sentimentale. Finalement elle releva son capuchon et regarda sérieusement Thorin.

**- C'est un excellent travail. L'aptitude des Nains à la forge n'a toujours impressionnée**, lui dit-elle.

Thorin ne doutait pas de son travail mais l'entendre de la bouche d'un client était toujours agréable.

**- Par conséquent, j'aurais une autre tâche pour vous.**

Elle détacha la ceinture de cuir qui tenait attaché son épée, puis déposa l'arme sur le comptoir sous le nez de Thorin.

**- J'avais besoin de connaitre vos qualités de forgeron et j'ai pu constater que vous y excelliez, Maître Nain. **

**- Vous aviez réellement besoin d'une dague ou bien ce n'était qu'un prétexte**, questionna Thorin qui suspectait autre chose.

**- Oh, n'ayez aucun doute sur la nécessité de votre dague. Je voulais également savoir si vous étiez assez compétent pour aiguiser mon épée.**

**- Vous êtes sérieuse ? **demande le Nain outré par sa demande**. Vous pensez vraiment qu'un forgeron ne serait pas capable d'aiguiser votre lame ?**

**- Cette arme est très précieuse à mes yeux. Elle est aussi spéciale et je ne permettrais pas qu'un simple forgeron de village puisse me l'abîmer**, répondit-elle tout aussi sérieusement.

Thorin ne rétorqua pas et se saisit de l'arme. Il l'observa avec ses yeux d'expert. La poignée et la garde étaient fines. Bien trop petites pour des mains de Nains ou d'Hommes, mais adaptée à celles d'une femme. Cela étonnât Thorin. Des armes adaptées aux femmes n'étaient pas légions. Celle-ci semblait avoir été faite pour sa propriétaire. La longueur de la lame était parfaitement ajustée à celle de son bras.

En y regardant de plus près, Thorin fut en mesure de dire que le fabriquant de cette arme était un Nain. Il reconnaissait le travail de ses frères entre mille, mais là il ne pouvait dire qui l'avait conçu. D'après les motifs de la garde elle n'était pas récente. Les motifs étaient traditionnels des forgerons de la Moria, mais aucune arme n'étaient sorties de leurs forges depuis que la cité avait été abandonnée, neuf cent années auparavant.

L'étonnement de Thorin continua lorsqu'il sorti la lame de son fourreau. Une lame à doubles tranchants parfaitement équilibrée, légère et éclatante comme si elle avait été forgée le matin même. Le Nain pouvait en conclure que le fer qui avait servi à sa fabrication avait été savamment mélangé avec une part non négligeable de mithril. Le précieux métal que l'on ne trouvait que dans les mines de Khazad-dûm. Elle disait vrai. Seul un maître forgeron Nain pouvait prendre soin de cette arme. Le maniement du mithril était délicat et répondait à des règles bien précises.

Lorsqu'il remarqua la série de symboles sur le premier tiers de la lame, la confusion de Thorin fut à son comble. Le Nain put sans aucun problème déchiffrer la phrase en Khuzdul. Les cirth ne mentaient pas. L'épée avait bien été forgée par un forgeron Nain et qui plus est, un ancien Seigneur de la Moria.

_« Pour notre alliée, un présent de et par Durin sixième du nom »_

**- D'où tenez-vous une telle arme ?** demanda Thorin décontenancé.

**- C'est un cadeau, **donna-t-elle pour toute explication.

L'humaine avait enlevé son manteau pour le laisser s'égoutter, le temps que le forgeron finisse son ouvrage. Il était hors de question qu'elle laisse son épée sans surveillance. Elle s'assit à même le sol en attendant.

Un cadeau ? Sa famille avait-elle eu des relations amicales avec le Nains ? Les temps avaient changé depuis, mais des alliances avaient existées jadis. Thorin n'en revenait toujours pas. Cette humaine cachait bien des secrets.

La lame était toujours coupante mais Thorin s'appliqua à lui redonner un tranchant plus affuté encore. Il prit le temps d'exécuter son travail avec précision. Pendant tout ce temps, elle resta assise près du comptoir, profitant de la chaleur ambiante due au feu de la forge. Le regard tourné vers la rue, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Ce n'était pas le visage souriant qu'il avait pu voir à l'auberge, mais elle restait une belle femme. D'après Thorin, elle devait avoir à peu près 25 ans, ce qui était très jeune pour les Nains. Néanmoins, elle montrait une vraie confiance et une force d'âme pour ainsi voyager dans la région. De nombreux brigands rodaient dans le coin. Ce n'était guère un endroit recommandé pour une jeune femme. Mais elle ne paraissait pas s'en soucier outre mesure. Thorin se demandait tout de même ce qu'il l'avait amené jusqu'ici.

Après deux heures de labeur, Thorin eut fini. Elle vint le rejoindre au comptoir sur lequel il avait posé la fameuse épée. Elle vérifia rapidement le travail et ne fut nullement déçue.

**- Vous excellez dans votre métier, maître Nain**, déclara-t-elle**. Je suis ravie d'avoir fait votre rencontre. On ne croise pas souvent des maîtres forgerons comme vous. Je regrette qu'ils se fassent rares. **

**- Nous avons perdu beaucoup des nôtres ces dernières années. Parmi eux des bien meilleurs que moi, je l'avoue**, répondit le Nain en repensant au passé. Évoquer ces jours de malheur lui fit de la peine, et une puissante rancune remonta en lui.

Sans perdre plus de temps, l'humaine enfila son manteau et remit ses armes en place. Elle paya son dû à Thorin et reparti de la même façon qu'elle était arrivé la première fois.

Un sentiment de vide se fit sentir. Malgré le – ou peut-être à cause du – mystère qui entourait cette jeune femme, sa présence avait été agréable pour Thorin.

Le soleil qui avait réussi à percer les lourds nuages chargés de pluie, disparu avec elle, lorsqu'il perdit de vue sa silhouette dans la foule.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes :<strong>

Concernant Durin. Il est l'un des sept pères des Nains, conçus par le Vala Aulë.

Chez les Nains, leurs Pères ont la particularité de se réincarner.

Durin VI fut le Seigneur de la Moria au Troisième Age. C'est sous son règne que les Nains réveillèrent le Balrog. Il fut surnommé le Fléau de Durin car il tua Durin VI.

* * *

><p><strong>Des questions, des commentaires, une review? N'hésitez pas. Je répondrai<br>**

**Le chapitre 6 sera également un flashback. "Deuxième" rencontre entre Azru et Thorin.**

Prochain chapitre vendredi prochain,** ou si vous êtes gentils et que vous m'écrivez plein de reviews, je mettrai le chapitre 6 samedi ou dimanche.  
><strong>

**Biz**


	6. Flashback : Deuxième rencontre

**Bonjour à tous**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre : "deuxième" rencontre entre Thorin et Azru  
><strong>

Je le publie quand même, mais je suis un peu déçue car je n'ai eu qu'une seule review.

Si ça continue je pense que je vais arrêter ma fic... vu qu'elle n'a pas de succès.

**Bonne lecture quand même.**

* * *

><p><strong>Réponse à ma seule et unique review :<br>**

**megane : **Salut. Je te remercie beaucoup de me donner ton retour sur chacun de mes chapitres. Ca me touche.

Oui tu as bien trouvé la traduction. Son don de prédiction n'est qu'une partie de ses talents.

Concernant ses ancêtres : reprends le prologue et regardes les dates... tu comprendras. Sinon dans le chapitre 8, tu auras d'autres infos.

J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. C'est un peu sanglant ;-)

A bientôt. Biz

* * *

><p><strong>Année <strong>**2838**** du Troisième Age**

**Dans les contreforts des Montagnes Bleues**

36 ans après son arrivée dans les Ered Luin, Thorin continuait toujours son travail de forgeron dans le même village des Hommes. Etant le seul forgeron des environs, il ne chômait jamais. Ses seuls moments de repos étaient ceux qu'il passait avec ses compagnons Nains à l'auberge du village.

De temps à autres, il rendait aussi visite à son père, Thràin, dans les hauteurs des Montagnes Bleues. Il voyait son père se morfondre sur le sort de leur peuple, il ressemblait de plus en plus à son grand-père, tombé près de 50 ans auparavant. Thorin avait également du mal à accepter leur condition, mais que pouvait-il bien faire pour la changer ? Avant, ils étaient un peuple riche et puissant, désormais, ils survivaient, rien de plus. Néanmoins ces séjours dans les Montagnes lui apportaient du réconfort. Il en profitait pour passer du temps avec sa sœur, Dìs. Elle avait le don pour redonner le moral à son frère.

Cette année-là, l'hiver était particulièrement tenace. Nous étions au mois d'avril, mais le printemps ne semblait pas vouloir encore se montrer. Thorin était bien heureux de pouvoir travailler au chaud.

Il avait passé la soirée avec ses cousins, Oïn et Gloïn, revenus de leur visite des Monts de Fer.

Une épaisse couche de neige recouvrait encore les rues du village et sur le chemin le ramenant chez lui, Thorin devait lutter contre les bourrasques glacées. Les quelques pintes de bières qu'il avait bu ne l'avaient pas rendu ivre. Thorin connaissait ses limites et en tant que Prince, il tenait à les respecter.

Grâce à cette lucidité, il put remarquer sur la neige immaculée, des marques de sabot apparemment ensanglantées. Un cheval était passé sur ce chemin et un de ses antérieurs saignait. Avec un réflexe de guerrier, Thorin se baissa pour confirmer sa pensée. Les marques étaient récentes car le sang n'avait pas encore gelé. Prenant un peu de neige rouge entre ses doigts, il sentit l'odeur. Ce sang ne provenait pas d'un cheval, mais d'un Homme. Une personne à cheval, perdant beaucoup de sang, était passée avant lui dans cette rue. Les rixes étaient fréquentes et Thorin ne s'inquiétât pas outre mesure.

Continuant son chemin, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant un cheval devant la porte de sa forge. Thorin s'approcha de la monture. Il constatât que la selle et l'antérieur du cheval du côté gauche étaient ensanglantés. Ainsi le blessé avait eu l'idée d'élire domicile dans sa forge.

Thorin n'avait pas que des amis dans la région, alors se pouvait-il qu'un rival amoché lors d'une bagarre, eut subitement envie de régler ses comptes avec le Nain ?

Thorin ouvrit la porte avec précaution et, aussi silencieusement qu'un Nain puisse être, il entra à l'intérieur. Il remarqua que le feu de la forge avait été réactivé. Il avança lentement, prenant au passage une lame inachevée, pour se défendre au cas où. En continuant d'avancer, Thorin distingua une forme devant le feu. Se rapprochant toujours plus, il fut en mesure de discerner plus clairement la forme. C'était le blessé. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu car trop occupé à autre chose. Thorin s'approcha encore plus, tendant sa lame vers l'intrus.

Arrivé à moins de deux mètres, la forme s'arrêta de bouger. Thorin pouvait entendre sa respiration saccadée. En l'espace d'un instant, l'étranger se retourna et, de son arme, menaça le Nain. Thorin recula d'un pas mais garda une position de défense. L'épée qui le menaçait était reconnaissable. Elle reflétait les lueurs du feu partout sur les murs.

Se pouvait-il que ce soit elle ?

L'intrus ayant gardé son capuchon, il ne put le dire. L'étranger était toujours au sol. Son arme commença à trembler, signe de faiblesse. Puis finalement, l'épée se baissa, ne tenant plus Thorin à distance. L'importun était visiblement dans un sale état. L'odeur de sang remplissait toute la pièce. Thorin prit le risque de faire un pas en avant.

Ne voyant pas de réaction, il en fit un second. C'est à ce moment que l'intrus releva la tête et son capuchon tomba en arrière.

Elle était là devant lui. L'étrangère qui, il y a quelques années, avait réveillé en lui des sentiments inconnus. Elle ne semblait plus avoir la force pour faire quoi que ce soit. Thorin pouvoir voir la douleur et l'épuisement sur son visage.

Il lâcha son arme et se mit à genoux à ses côtés.

**- Je suis désolée**, dit-elle péniblement. **J'ai juste besoin de cautériser ma plaie. Votre forge est la seule à des kilomètres. Je…**

**- Ne dites rien, gardez vos forces,** gronda-t-il.

**- Je dois repartir au plus vite,** expliqua la jeune femme.

**- Vous n'irez nulle part dans votre état,** énonça-t-il comme une évidence – et s'en était une.

Thorin l'installa dos à une poutre pour qu'elle puisse se tenir assise. Il chercha la plaie et tomba rapidement dessus. Malgré le garrot, le sang coulait abondamment. La blessure se situait au niveau de sa cuisse droite. Au vu de la quantité de sang sur le sol, l'artère fémorale devait être touchée.

**- Par Durin**… murmura Thorin.

Lui qui avait connu les batailles, il savait que l'on ne se remettait jamais de ce genre de blessure. Il remit le garrot en place et appuya de toutes ses forces sur la plaie, comme si il voulait la faire disparaitre.

Ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas mourir devant ses yeux. Il sentit une main froide se poser sur sa joue. Il releva aussitôt la tête. Elle le regardait avec un sourire. Elle avait du sang séché sur le visage et ses cheveux étaient emmêlés.

**- Ne vous en faites pas. Ca va aller**, lui dit-elle calmement. **Il faut juste que vous arrêtiez l'hémorragie. **

**- J'ai bien peur que votre blessure ne soit trop grave,** souffla-t-il.

**- S'il vous plait. Faites-le.**

Thorin ne pouvais décrocher son regard du sien. Il avait peur de perdre la flamme qui brillait dans ses prunelles, s'il détournait les yeux.

Voyant qu'il ne bougerait pas, elle enleva d'elle-même les mains du Nain toujours sur sa plaie. Le sang recoulât à flot. Le Prince, comprenant qu'elle était obstinée et ne changerait pas d'avis, se retourna vers le foyer de la forge.

Il plongea une pièce de métal dans les charbons et activa le soufflet pour la faire rougir. Il fallut bien cinq bonnes minutes d'intenses mouvements de bras pour que le métal soit suffisamment chaud.

**- Vous êtes sûre de vouloir subir cela ?** Lui demanda à nouveau Thorin en s'approchant d'elle avec le métal incandescent.

Le Nain savait que la douleur allait être terrible. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se redressa pour être plus près de la poutre derrière elle. Elle prit plusieurs grandes inspirations. Thorin attendait qu'elle enlève sa main qui était encore sur la plaie. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux, tentant de lui donner le courage nécessaire pour endurer le supplice.

Finalement elle ôta sa main et ferma fort les paupières pour mieux encaisser le choc. Thorin s'était installé de sorte à avoir les deux genoux de part et d'autre de sa jambe blessée, pour limiter les mouvements intempestifs. Avec sa main libre sur son autre jambe pour éviter qu'elle ne bouge elle aussi, il approcha d'un geste rapide le métal rougi sur la lésion.

Thorin la senti immédiatement se contracter. On pouvait entendre crépiter la peau sous le métal ardent et une odeur de chairs brûlées les prenait à la gorge. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de garder une respiration constante mais la douleur était trop vive. Elle s'accrocha au bras de Thorin, rentrant ses ongles dedans. Elle retint ses cris un moment mais elle finit par craquer.

Bien que le spectacle que Thorin avait sous les yeux lui déchirait le cœur, il devait tenir encore un peu. S'il enlevait le métal trop tôt, la plaie ne serait pas assez cautérisée et il devrait recommencer. Des spasmes de douleur la parcouraient et Thorin devait la maintenir fermement. Lorsque la fumée se fit moins dense, Thorin ôta la tige métallique et la lança dans le feu. Il observa rapidement le résultat pour être certain qu'il ne devrait pas renouveler son geste. Heureusement, il ne détecta aucun écoulement de sang. Il avait réussi.

Thorin sentit le corps de l'humaine pencher petit à petit. Elle était à bout de force et n'arrivait plus à se maintenir assise. Thorin lui évita la chute en lui offrant ses bras. Elle était pâle. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle plonge dans l'inconscience, alors le Nain lui tapota gentiment sur la joue mais aucune réaction. Sa joue était glacée. Elle avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang. La chaleur de son corps l'abandonnait. Thorin la secoua un peu plus fort et elle finit par ouvrir légèrement les yeux.

- **Regardez-moi. C'est terminé, mais il faut que vous restiez avec moi. Parlez-moi, ne vous endormez surtout pas**, lui dit-Thorin en lui dégageant les cheveux qui lui barraient le visage.

Merci fut le seul mot que Thorin put comprendre. Et malgré toutes les précautions du Prince, ses yeux se fermèrent. Il était arrivé au bout de ses connaissances médicales et même s'il savait qu'il y avait peu de chance pour qu'elle se réveille, il l'emporta dans sa chambre et la déposa sur son lit. La pièce était relativement petite avec juste le nécessaire pour le quotidien. Il prit soin de la couvrir chaudement puis parti aussitôt.

Courant dans les rues du village, il s'arrêta devant une porte et tambourina jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ouvre. Ce fut un Nain tout endormi qui vint lui ouvrir. Thorin lui demanda d'aller réveiller son cousin Oïn, que ce Nain hébergeait avec son frère Gloïn. C'est un Oïn qui venait tout juste de se coucher qui apparut devant Thorin. Le Prince Nain lui expliqua rapidement la situation. Oïn partit chercher sa sacoche et suivit Thorin jusqu'à la forge. Une chance pour Thorin qu'Oïn soit au village à ce moment-là. Oïn, en plus d'être marchand, était guérisseur.

Ils arrivèrent à la forge. Oïn put constater la mare de sang qui siégeait au milieu de la salle. Thorin ouvrit la porte de la pièce du fond et s'approcha de l'humaine. Ce fut avec soulagement qu'il constatât qu'elle respirait encore. Faiblement mais elle était encore en vie. Oïn prit place à son tour et commença son auscultation. Il nettoya la plaie de la jambe et y appliqua un onguent pour favoriser la cicatrisation. Puis il lui banda la cuisse avec un linge propre. Il passa aux autres blessures, qui étaient bien plus superficielles. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

**- Je ne rien faire de plus pour elle, Thorin**, déclara Oïn d'un air navré.

**- Je te remercie,** déclara le Prince en inclinant la tête vers le guérisseur.

Oïn rangea son matériel dans sa sacoche puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

**- Je viendrai au petit matin, avant notre départ, pour vérifier son état. Si elle passe la nuit, il est fort possible qu'elle survive, mais j'en doute**, dit le guérisseur à son Prince.

Thorin ne répondit pas, mais fit un autre signe de tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris.

Thorin resta seul, assis sur une chaise, regardant la blessée. Il ne pouvait rien faire à part attendre. En fait oui. Il pouvait encore faire quelque chose. Il prit un linge propre et un récipient d'eau et entreprit de lui enlever tout le sang séché qui la défigurait.

Avec toute la délicatesse dont le Nain était capable, il lui nettoya le visage. On pouvait distinguer des sillons de larmes sur ses joues. Ses lèvres n'avaient plus aucunes couleurs. Plusieurs fois Thorin lava le linge et l'essora. L'eau était malheureusement fraîche et ne faisait qu'empirer l'impression de froid sur son corps. Puis Thorin descendit le long de son cou et le petit triangle de peau que laissait apparaitre sa chemise entrouverte sur sa poitrine. Le nain fut étonné de ne constater aucunes anciennes blessures, ni cicatrises. Pourtant il lui semblait que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se battait.

Néanmoins il ne continua pas plus loin son observation, mais la chaine qu'elle portait à son cou, attira son attention. Au bout de cette chaîne en argent, il y avait deux anneaux. En y regardant de plus près, Thorin put dire que c'étaient deux alliances. L'une d'elle était une bague d'homme. Avait-elle été mariée ? Et si oui, qu'était-il arrivé à son époux ?

Thorin ressentit un mélange de jalousie et de peine. Au nom de Durin, que lui arrivait-il ? Les Nains n'étaient pas sensé réagir comme cela surtout envers une fille d'Homme, qui lui était étrangère. Thorin était exaspéré après lui-même pour cette faiblesse. Il continua tout de même. Il lui lava les mains et les avant-bras. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre sans la déshabiller d'avantage. Ce que la bienséance lui interdisait de faire. Il lui ôta ses bottes pour son confort et ce fut tout.

Ramenant les couvertures sur son corps si froid, Thorin eut le sentiment d'être impuissant. Il se rappela les batailles où ses amis avaient chuté pour ne plus jamais se relever. Et lui, était toujours debout… et seul.

§

Ce fut le chant du coq qui réveilla Thorin. La nuit avait été relativement courte. Avant de dormir, le Nain avait nettoyé les tâches de sang qui recouvraient le sol de sa forge. Il avait également dû s'occuper de la monture de l'étrangère. Ce n'est seulement après avoir vérifié une énième fois le pouls de la jeune femme, que Thorin s'était autorisé à se reposer. C'est assis sur une chaise qu'il avait passé la nuit.

Il se frotta le visage avec ses mains et releva la tête en ramenant ses cheveux en arrière. Les faibles rayons du soleil levant apportaient un peu de clarté. Ce fut lorsqu'il aperçut le corps inanimé de l'étrangère dans le lit, que Thorin reprit entièrement ses esprits. Il se rappela instantanément les évènements de la nuit, ainsi que les paroles d'Oïn. Le Prince se leva de sa chaise prestement et chercha le pouls au niveau de la jugulaire de la blessée. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux sentir les pulsions sous ses doigts. Après quelques instants, il rouvrit les yeux et soupira de soulagement. Elle vivait encore. C'était un miracle. Thorin observa son visage, toujours aussi pâle.

L'arrivée de son cousin Oïn, sortit Thorin de sa contemplation. Accompagné par son frère Gloïn, le guérisseur prit des nouvelles de la jeune femme. Ce fut avec beaucoup d'étonnement qu'il apprit qu'elle avait réussi à passer la nuit. Mais elle n'était pas pour autant sortie d'affaire.

Alors qu'Oïn préparait un mélange de plantes médicinales, Gloïn s'avança près du lit.

**- Qui est-ce ?** demanda-t-il d'un air suspicieux

**- J'ignore qui elle est. Je l'ai trouvé en rentrant cette nuit,** expliqua succinctement le Prince.

**- Une femme blessée ? Mais sa place serait plutôt aux fourneaux, que dehors portant des armes ! **Réprimanda le Nain roux. **J'aurai deux mots à dire à son mari…**

Thorin rit discrètement, mais en même temps, il se disait que son cousin n'avait pas entièrement tort.

Lorsqu'Oïn eut fini sa préparation, il donna pour consigne à Thorin de donner à boire le mélange à la jeune femme, plusieurs fois par jour. Cela l'aiderait à récupérer.

Les deux frères ne perdirent pas plus de temps et reprirent la route vers les hauteurs des Ered Luin.

Thorin prépara le mélange d'Oïn et entreprit de le faire boire à la jeune femme. Il lui redressa légèrement le buste et parvint, tant bien que mal, à lui administrer quelques gouttes de liquide. Thorin ne perçut aucune réaction de la part de la blessée. Il la reposa délicatement. Peiné par le sort de l'humaine, Thorin ressentit l'envie de faire subir le même dessein à celui qui l'avait mis dans cet état. A cette pensée, le Prince serra fort ses poings pour contenir sa colère.

Finalement, Thorin se reprit et entreprit de commencer sa journée de travail.

§

Durant les deux jours qui suivirent, Thorin prit soin de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance mais des couleurs réapparurent sur son visage. Ce soir-là, comme les autres soirs, il alla manger à l'auberge. Il s'autorisa même à quitter le chevet de la blessée un peu plus longtemps, pour aller prendre un repas convenable, puisque plus les jours passaient, moins elle était en danger de mort. Il lui donna à boire le mélange d'Oïn et après un dernier regard, quitta la pièce.

Thorin profita quand même de sa soirée, mais rentrât relativement tôt. Lorsqu'il pénétrât dans la petite pièce qu'il lui servait de chambre, il ne remarqua pas immédiatement le lit vide. Ce fut quand il s'apprêta à lui donner une nouvelle dose de médicament, que Thorin fut pris d'incompréhension. Où était-elle ?

Le lit avait été refait et ses vêtements avaient disparu. Thorin ne comprit pas. Il retourna dans la forge. Personne. Il sortit dans la rue et partit en direction de l'écurie où il avait mis le cheval de la jeune femme. Plus de cheval. Elle avait disparu, sans laisser une trace.

Thorin ressentit la même sensation de vide que lorsqu'elle était partie la première fois. Il serra les poings, la colère prenant possession de lui. De quel droit pouvait-elle partir comme cela, sans un mot ? Qui l'avait donc si mal éduquée pour qu'elle ne prenne même pas le temps de laisser un remerciement, même par écrit. Ne servait-il donc qu'à la dépanner, la sauver, effectuer les travaux qu'elle ne savait faire par elle-même et ensuite allez-vous faire voir ?

La colère continuait à gronder en lui, d'autant plus qu'il se sentait complètement impuissant. Il était incapable de l'extérioriser, car pour ça il aurait fallu qu'il admette qu'elle ne lui était pas indifférente.

Plutôt que d'aller dormir, il se remit au travail, frappant les lames rougeoyantes avec une fureur désespérée.

A quelques miles de là, sur la Route de l'Ouest, galopaient une jeune femme et sa monture. Le cœur plein de remords, elle allait grand train sur le chemin enneigé. Elle avait perdu un temps précieux et ne pouvait se permettre d'en gaspiller encore plus.

Mais Azruphel savait qu'elle aurait l'occasion de remercier le Prince Nain… d'une certaine façon... plus tard.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas quand<strong>

**Ça dépendra de vous.**


	7. Arrivée dans la compagnie

**Bonjour à tous,**

Je tiens à m'excuser pour ma petite baisse de morale de la semaine dernière.

Vos messages m'ont fait chaud au cœur. **Merci beaucoup.**

**Vous avez été tellement gentils que je vous mets un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui.**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les 2 chapitres flashback de ce weekend.

Cette semaine, on retourne dans le court de l'histoire principale : **Arrivée d'Azru dans la compagnie.**

Il y aura d'autres passages sur le passé d'Azru, sous forme de rêves, souvenirs, flashback... mais un conseil, faites attention aux dates. Elles sont importantes depuis le début de la fic.

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Merci à<strong> Edenlight, Miyi, Balenthina, Vanariane et Julindy <strong>pour vos reviews.

Merci à** Thorin-0akenshield**, ma bêta-reader, pour sa relecture, ses corrections et ses conseils.

* * *

><p><strong>Année 2941 du Troisième Age<strong>

**Terre du Milieu**

_**- Une dernière chose, Thorin ! Retenez ceci à propos de votre guide : La vérité est dissimulée à celui qui ne se fit qu'aux apparences. Oubliez vos préjugés et croyez en chaque parole qui sortira de sa bouche.**_

_Et le magicien partit définitivement. Thorin n'allait pas le revoir avant quelques semaines. Mais qu'avait-il voulu dire ?_

* * *

><p>Avant que l'aube n'ait eu le temps de baigner de ses rayons la Vallée d'Imladris, la compagnie de Thorin Ecu-De-Chêne avait déjà repris sa route. Afin de rejoindre les Terres Sauvages, il leur fallait cheminer le long d'un escarpement étroit, pour retrouver le haut de la vallée.<p>

L'absence du Magicien avait estompé la bonne ambiance du groupe et c'est dans le silence qu'ils entamèrent le début du reste de leur voyage. Thorin ne jugea pas nécessaire de signaler à ses compagnons la future arrivée de leur nouvelle guide. Il pensait qu'elle les attendrait à la sortie de Fondcombe, mais il n'en fut rien. La matinée passa et toujours pas de guide en vue.

A la tête de la ligne de marcheurs, Thorin marmonna pour lui-même que cette femme n'était pas fiable et qu'elle avait encore fuit, comme elle semblait si bien savoir le faire.

Sous le rythme soutenu de leur chef, la compagnie avait parcouru une belle distance. La végétation de la plaine qu'ils traversaient, commença à laisser peu à peu sa place aux roches.

§

Alors qu'ils cheminaient le long d'une falaise creusée par le ravinement millénaire d'une rivière, un bruit métallique suivit d'un éboulement de pierre au-dessus d'eux, les mis en alerte. Thorin fit stopper net la compagnie, tendant l'oreille pour mieux analyser la source de ce bruit. Quelques mètres plus haut sur la falaise, le son semblait continuer son chemin. Le bruit était caractéristique du pas d'un cheval. Dans les Terres Sauvages, les voyageurs étaient rares et souvent emplis de mauvaises intentions.

D'eux-mêmes, tous les Nains présents avaient sorti leurs armes, prêts à se défendre si besoin. Thorin leur fit signe de reprendre la marche silencieusement. Le but étant d'atteindre la sortie du canyon et prendre le cavalier à revers.

Le chemin bifurqua sur la gauche pour arriver sur une étendue plus plane. Dissimulés derrière un accotement rocheux, les Nains, accompagnés du Hobbit, attendaient armes au poing. Dwalin avait rejoint Thorin à l'avant. Protéger son Prince était sa priorité.

Quelques instants plus tard, le cavalier passa à côté d'eux. Cachés par la pierre, les Nains ne pouvaient être vus. Alors que Dwalin allait commencer l'assaut, Thorin l'en empêcha, lui barrant la route de son bras. Le Prince voulait avant tout observer l'intrus, avant de combattre. Bien que l'ambiance soit tendue, il était hors de question d'engager une rixe si celle-ci pouvait être évitée.

Le cavalier s'arrêta peu après être passé à côté de la troupe. Toute la compagnie retint son souffle. Le voyageur resta un moment immobile, dos aux Nains. Puis d'un geste lent, il ôta son capuchon.

**- Vous vous êtes éloignés du bon chemin, Maîtres Nains**, déclara la voix féminine. **Je vous cherchais plus au Nord.**

Le cheval fit demi-tour et révéla un visage familier pour certains d'entre eux. Thorin baissa son bras et se détendit. Dwalin le perçut et sans abaisser entièrement ses haches, il relâcha un peu la pression.

**- Je vous attendais à notre départ de Fondcombe. Où étiez-vous ? **Sermonna Thorin qui était sorti de sa cachette.

Il se posta devant le cheval, fier comme le Prince qu'il était, attendant une excuse de sa part. Il put l'attendre longtemps, car la cavalière descendit de sa monture et ignorant complétement le Nain, elle entreprit de décharger les sacs fixés sur la selle.

**- Vos compagnons ne semblent pas avoir été avertis de ma présence parmi votre compagnie**, dit-elle en vacant à ses occupations, sans lancer un regard vers Thorin.

Progressivement, les Nains s'approchèrent vers la nouvelle venue.

**- Ne vous voyant pas arriver, je n'ai pas jugé utile de les prévenir**, grommela le Prince Nain.

**- Cette jeune personne n'est-elle pas celle que l'on a vue chez les elfes, Thorin ?** demanda Balin à ses côtés

Thorin n'eut pas le temps de répondre. L'humaine s'était relevée et se présenta d'elle-même.

**- Azruphel. Pour vous servir**, déclara-t-elle à la manière nanienne. **Sur les recommandations du Magicien Gris, je serai votre guide jusqu'à votre destination.**

L'ensemble de la compagnie la fixait avec des yeux ronds de surprise et d'incompréhension.

**- C'est une blague ?** Gronda Dwalin. **Thorin ?**

**- J'ai bien peur que non**, soupira le chef.

**- Une femme ! **Maugréa le Nain aux tatouages, toujours tourné vers Thorin.

Devant eux, Azruphel écoutait sans broncher. Elle avait, maintes et maintes fois, entendu ce genre de commentaires misogynes. Elle connaissait sa valeur et elle n'avait rien à prouver à personne. De ce fait, elle ne répliqua pas.

Pendant que les Nains exprimaient leur mécontentement, la jeune femme se retourna vers son cheval. Délesté de tous les sacs qui le chargeaient, le bel alezan aux crins lavés, suivit sa cavalière un peu plus loin. Posant son front contre son chanfrein, Azruphel lui parlait. Des mots de remerciements. Des mots d'adieux. Ils avaient parcouru des milliers de miles ensemble. Mais le chemin qu'allait suivre la cavalière ne pouvait être suivit par son compagnon. Un repos bien mérité l'attendait maintenant. Toujours harnaché, le cheval parti seul en direction d'Imladris. La cœur d'Azruphel se serra mais elle ne laissa rien paraitre.

Après un dernier regard dans sa direction, Azruphel revint aux côtés des Nains. La discussion était vive. Il y avait ceux qui ne voulaient pas d'une femme au sein de la compagnie, ceux qui ne disaient rien et Thorin. Le Prince écoutait les revendications des plus virulents, comme Dwalin, Gloïn et Balin, mais il avait déjà accepté auprès de Gandalf le fait que la jeune humaine les accompagne.

De son côté, Azruphel s'équipa de son baluchon et observa devant elle, réfléchissant au chemin à suivre pour rejoindre la route qu'elle avait prévu de prendre.

**- Messieurs, nous ne devrions pas tarder**, dit-elle en se retournant vers la compagnie.

Tous s'arrêtèrent de parler, la regardant pour certain d'un œil mauvais.

**- La discussion est close**, déclara Thorin à l'intention de tous. **Reprenons la route.**

Azruphel remercia Thorin d'un léger mouvement de tête. Elle prit dans ses bras un des sacs qu'elle avait emmené avec elle et se posta devant Gloïn, lui tendant la sacoche.

**- Et en plus, on doit lui porter vos affaires ?** Ronchonna le Nain à la barbe rousse en croisant les bras sur son torse.

**- Ce sont des provisions, Maître Nain**, répondit-elle d'un ton calme.

Une légère hésitation parut sur le visage du Nain, mais ses bras ne se décroisèrent pas.

**- De la viande…** lui dit-elle plus bas en se penchant vers lui.

Et elle laissa tomber le sac aux pieds de Gloïn, repartant aussitôt, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Elle savait pertinemment que le régime elfique qu'ils avaient suivi les derniers jours les avait laissés sur leur faim. Gloïn sa chargea immédiatement du premier sac ainsi que du deuxième au passage. Ces provisions étaient précieuses.

Azruphel prit la tête de l'expédition, Thorin derrière elle. Le reste de la journée se déroula dans le silence.

§

Arrivée à l'orée d'une forêt de pin, la compagnie s'arrêta pour y passer la nuit. La présence des résineux facilita l'allumage du feu. Gloïn entreprit d'ouvrir un sac de provision sous l'œil attentif de Bombur. Des lapins et des oies sauvages remplissaient le sac. Les bêtes avaient été préalablement vidées de leurs boyaux, pour éviter une éventuelle contamination de la viande. Le Nain chargé de la préparation des repas, s'empara de plusieurs carcasses puis commença à les préparer.

Les membres de la compagnie s'organisaient dans le camp, préparant leur couchage, s'occupant du feu ou du repas, surveillant les alentours ou se détendant. Bref, chacun vaquait à ses occupations.

Thorin observait Azruphel, qui se tenait à l'écart du groupe, assise sur une pierre plate. La jeune femme était réapparut dans sa vie, aussi soudainement que les fois précédentes. Elle avait de nouveau fait raviver en lui des émotions inavouables. Bien que sa présence le dérangeait quelque peu, Thorin était tout de même curieux de savoir comment elle allait se débrouiller pendant leur voyage. Mais étant donné qu'aucun contrat ne les liait, à la moindre erreur de sa part, elle devrait partir.

La délicieuse odeur du dîner commença à se répandre tout autour du foyer. Enfin un repas convenable !

Alors que les Nains se précipitaient sur la pitance, Bilbo, qui avait été discret pendant toute la journée, remarqua que leur guide était restée à l'écart. A la vitesse où la nourriture disparaissait, le Hobbit se servit une deuxième portion d'oie grillée et quitta le groupe pour rejoindre Azruphel.

**- Euh… Excusez-moi, ma Dame**, parla doucement le Hobbit en s'approchant de la guide.

**- Oh ! Monsieur Bilbo, c'est vous**, lui répondit-elle, surprise. **Je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver.**

**- Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangé. Vous… vous allez bien ? **Questionna-t-il en ayant remarqué son air absent.

Le Hobbit repéra qu'elle cachait l'objet qu'elle tenait dans les mains, derrière sa veste.

**- Je me suis dit que vous auriez surement faim**, lui dit-il en lui tendant une part de viande. **Je voyage avec ces Nains depuis un moment maintenant et je vous avoue que leurs bonnes manières sont à revoir, surtout concernant la nourriture**, murmura le Hobbit un ton plus bas pour ne pas être entendu par les concernés.

**- Oh ! Vraiment ? **Demanda-t-elle d'un ton ironique.

**- Ça je peux vous l'assurer. D'ailleurs je comprendrai que vous restiez à l'écart pendant les repas.**

**- Comment ça ? **répondit-elle en croquant la cuisse d'oie offerte par Bilbo. **Au contraire, j'apprécie la compagnie des Nains. Il faut juste connaitre leurs coutumes. **

Elle se leva et parti dans leur direction.

**- De plus ce serait dommage de ne pas profiter de la chaleur du feu**, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Bilbo resta sur place et ne comprit pas comment la jeune femme pouvait apprécier leur compagnie.

Finalement Azruphel prit place autour du feu et savoura la nourriture préparée par Bombur, qu'elle remercia chaleureusement d'avoir cuisiné. Quelques Nains furent agacés par sa présence pendant le repas. Azruphel le remarqua mais les ignora. D'autres au contraire semblaient ravis. Surtout les plus jeunes. La seule présence féminine qu'ils connaissaient était leur mère et ils n'avaient pas eu le loisir de côtoyer beaucoup de Naines. Celles-ci étaient rares. Même si Azruphel n'était pas de leur race, elle les intriguait. Sa façon de se déplacer, de parler et de manger, tout cela ne correspondaient à aucuns codes qui leur étaient familiers. Elle semblait tellement fragile à leurs yeux.

§

Après le repas chacun prit place non loin du foyer, pour dormir, nettoyer ses armes ou autre activité. Le premier tour de garde fut pris par Thorin, lui-même. Il prit place, dos à un arbre un peu excentré du groupe. Azruphel, quant à elle, avait repris sa place plus loin sur la petite pierre plate, le regard porté au loin. Thorin pouvait l'observer tout en surveillant les alentours.

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment maintenant et toute la compagnie dormait à poings fermés.

Tous, sauf Thorin et Azruphel.

Aucun des deux n'avait bougé depuis la fin du diner. Thorin se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait pas rejoindre les autres pour se reposer. Il ressentait à nouveau cette indicible envie de la rejoindre, d'être à ses côtés. Cette même faiblesse qui le prenait à chacune de leur rencontre.

Depuis son arrivée, personne à part le Hobbit ne lui avait parlé et parmi les siens, il n'y avait que chez ses neveux qu'il avait perçu un semblant de sympathie.

Après un dernier regard vers le groupe pour s'assurer que tout le monde dormait, Thorin se décida enfin à se lever. Il n'alla pas directement en direction de la jeune femme, mais comme il ne perçu aucun mouvement de sa part, il finit par venir vers elle.

**- Vous devriez aller vous reposer**, déclara-t-il à l'intention de la guide, en regardant loin vers l'horizon. **Nous reprendrons la route tôt demain matin.**

**- Merci de vous souciez de mon sommeil, mais je me suis suffisamment reposer ces derniers jours**, lui répondit-elle en faisant allusion à sa convalescence.

Elle avait entendu le Prince Nain arriver jusqu'à elle et ne fut pas surprise par sa présence.

Azruphel ramena son regard vers Thorin. Il se tenait fièrement à quelques pas d'elle, les mains dans le dos.

**- D'ailleurs, comment vont vos blessures ? Vous ne semblez plus en souffrir**, questionna-t-il.

**- Ah, oui. Vous faites bien de m'en parler**, répondit-elle comme si elle avait oublié de faire quelque chose et que le Nain venait de lui rappeler.

Azruphel commença par déboutonner son manteau et continua à parler avec le Nain.

**- Mes blessures vont bien. Je n'ai plus à m'en soucier maintenant, et vous n'ont plus d'ailleurs. Je ne vous ralentirai pas à cause d'elles, n'ayez aucune crainte.**

Thorin se tourna vers Azruphel, la voyant se bagarrer avec les lacets de son corsage, puis il se retourna immédiatement quand il vit qu'elle l'enlevait ainsi que son haut. Il ne lui restait plus que sa chemise.

**- Mais puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ? **lui demanda-t-il légèrement confus, dos à elle.

**- J'enlève juste mes bandages. Ils me gênent plus qu'autre chose, maintenant**. **Ne soyez pas aussi embarrassé. Je n'allais pas ôter tous mes vêtements, si c'est ce que vous craignez**, le rassura-t-elle d'un air moqueur.

Elle entendit le Nain marmonner dans sa barbe, ce qui lui provoqua un petit rire.

Azruphel ne put retenir un long soupir d'aise, une fois qu'elle eut défait la couche de bandage qui lui recouvrait le ventre. Sa peau était encore rouge et gonflée mais les plaies étaient refermées. Le lendemain il n'y paraitrait plus rien. Pas même une cicatrice. Même si elle maudissait Mandos pour l'avoir choisi et condamné à vivre ainsi, elle admettait qu'elle lui était reconnaissante de lui avoir donné également ce don. Elle n'osait imaginer dans quel état serait son corps si toutes les blessures qu'elle avait subies avaient laissé des traces. Mais le fait de penser à cela la peinait également.

Cette fois ce fut un soupir de dépit que Thorin put entendre. Il osa se retourner. La jeune femme roulait soigneusement ses bandages, en vue d'une future réutilisation. Elle ne s'était pas encore revêtue entièrement et la vue était particulièrement agréable aux yeux du Prince. Le ciel était dégagé et la lumière de la lune éclairait suffisamment pour pouvoir voir sans avoir besoin de torche. La jeune femme se tenait droite. Elle portait ses cheveux légèrement ondulés, enroulés sur eux même, retombant en cascade devant son épaule droite. Son profil gauche était ainsi découvert à la vision du Nain. Sa chemise dévoilait la moitié de son épaule et sa nuque. Le regard du Prince se posa sur chaque parcelle de peau disponible. De ses doigts qui pliaient consciencieusement les morceaux de tissus, à son épaule, son cou, sa bouche… tout était méticuleusement observé.

Lorsqu'Azruphel eut finit sa tâche, elle prit conscience du regard de Thorin sur elle, sans avoir eu besoin de le voir. L'ambiance était des plus étranges car le Nain ne semblait pas vouloir détourner les yeux et Azruphel n'osait plus bouger. Elle avait l'impression d'être à la fois la proie d'un prédateur et un objet de fascination. Un frisson lui parcourut le corps. Thorin le remarqua et sortit de sa contemplation.

**- Vous feriez mieux de vous couvrir**, dit-il après s'être raclé la gorge. **Et allez-vous reposer, c'est un ordre.**

Thorin repartit à sa place, qu'il regretta d'avoir quitté. Il rageait contre lui-même et contre l'humaine. Sa présence était pour lui une torture. D'un côté il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'agir comme son esprit avait envie et d'un autre il redoutait qu'à un moment, durant le voyage, cette envie prenne le dessus.

Par Mahal, pourquoi agissait-il comme un jeune Nain immature ? Surtout envers une humaine…

Il aperçut la jeune femme, qui s'était rhabillée plus chaudement, venir avec son baluchon près du feu et prendre place pour passer le reste de la nuit.

**- Par Durin, que ce voyage va être pénible**, pensa Thorin.

La nuit continua sans incident. Nori puis Gloïn avaient pris la suite des gardes.

* * *

><p><strong>Ça vous a plus? ou pas?<strong>

**Une review...?**

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<br>**

Mandos est l'un des Valar. Il est le gardien de la Maison des Morts où les esprits des elfes et des nains morts se retrouvent. Il est le juge des Valar. Presque omniscient et doté du don de prophétie.


	8. Ne pas se fier aux apparences

**Bonjour à tous,  
><strong>

Nouveau chapitre. Cette fois il va y avoir de la bataille! Et même un peu d'humour à la fin :-)

J'espère que vous aimerez.

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Merci à <strong>Julindy, Miyi, Edenlight, peps et megane<strong>. Merci pour vos reviews!** Je vous adore.**

Merci à** Thorin-0akenshield**, ma bêta-reader, pour sa relecture, ses corrections et ses conseils.

* * *

><p><em>Thorin repartit à sa place, qu'il regretta d'avoir quitté. Il rageait contre lui-même et contre l'humaine. Sa présence était pour lui une torture. D'un côté il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'agir comme son esprit avait envie et d'un autre il redoutait qu'à un moment, durant le voyage, cette envie prenne le dessus. Par Mahal, pourquoi agissait-il comme un jeune Nain immature ? Surtout envers une humaine…<em>

_Il aperçut la jeune femme, qui s'était rhabillée plus chaudement, venir avec son baluchon près du feu et prendre place pour passer le reste de la nuit._

_**- Par Durin, que ce voyage va être pénible**__, pensa Thorin. _

_La nuit continua sans incident. Nori puis Gloïn avaient pris la suite des gardes._

* * *

><p>Le voyage continua de la même manière durant la première semaine.<p>

Les Nains de leur côté, Azruphel du sien et Bilbo entre les deux.

La compagnie avait parcouru le tiers du trajet entre Fondcombe et les Monts Brumeux. Ils traversaient une épaisse forêt. Azruphel était comme toujours en tête, talonnée par Thorin. Depuis le premier soir, ils n'avaient pas eu de réelle discussion, hormis des banalités. Mais la jeune femme avait à plusieurs reprises sentit le regard du Prince sur elle, ce qui avait créé entre eux une atmosphère ambigüe.

Le voyage s'était déroulé sans encombre jusque là. Mais un pressentiment envahit Azruphel. Discrètement elle observa les alentours. La forêt était moins dense à cet endroit et malgré ses yeux avisés, elle ne décela rien de suspect. Elle savait pourtant que ses pressentiments s'étaient toujours révélés exacts.

La guide ralenti le rythme de la marche et finalement s'écarta du chemin pour laisser passer Thorin.

**- Que faites-vous ? **lui demanda-t-il de son air tellement peu aimable.

**- Continuez à suivre le chemin. L'orée n'est plus très loin. Je vous rejoins… rapidement.**

Azruphel reparti en sens inverse, ne laissant pas le temps à Thorin de répliquer. Il ronchonna comme à son habitude et après un dernier regard vers la jeune femme qui avait remis son capuchon, il reprit la marche.

§

**- L'orée n'est plus très loin, qu'elle a dit**, ronchonna pour lui-même Thorin d'un ton ironique.

Une heure était passée et la fin de cette forêt se faisait toujours attendre. Il se demandait quand même ce que pouvait manigancer leur guide. Elle les avait plantés en plein milieu d'une forêt, sans aucunes explications.

Pendant ce temps, Azruphel qui était partit en sens inverse du groupe, avait repris un chemin parallèle à celui des Nains. Elle les suivait à distance, de façon discrète. Les arbres étaient progressivement redevenus plus nombreux et se dissimuler était plus aisé.

L'orée fut bientôt en vue. La compagnie accéléra le pas, pour pouvoir sortir au plus vite du bois. Et c'est dans un vacarme typiquement nanesque, qu'ils retrouvèrent la lumière du jour.

Azruphel s'était vu obligé de stopper sa route. Comme elle l'avait pressentit, des ennuis allaient arriver. Les Nains, tellement heureux de voir enfin le bout de cette forêt, étaient passés sans se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

En effet, des brigands avaient dû les entendre au loin et s'étaient dissimulé dans les fourrés. D'après ce que pouvait voir Azruphel, ils étaient une petite vingtaine. Les brigands étaient une véritable plaie pour la région. Ils ne manquaient pas d'audace et s'attaquaient à tous ceux qui croissaient leur route.

Les Nains s'arrêtèrent peu après leur sortie du bois et s'apprêtaient à faire une pause.

**- Mais qu'avons-nous là ?** s'exclama une voix puissante surgissant de la forêt.

Tous les Nains se retournèrent dans sa direction, armes aux poings. Devant eux, un Homme de grande taille armé et visiblement pas des plus amical. Le reste des hommes sortit les uns après les autres des fourrés et vinrent former un demi-cercle autour de la compagnie.

**- Des Nains ! Ha ! Vous êtes perdus, peut-être ? **Continua celui qui semblait être le chef.

**- En quoi cela vous regarde**, répondit Thorin, Orcrist et hache en mains.

**- Ca me regarde car vous êtes sur mon territoire**, répliqua l'homme

Azruphel s'était avancée et entendit la réplique du brigand. Elle soupira d'exaspération. C'était la réplique classique pour demander un droit de passage exorbitant. Toujours la même rengaine…

Bien sûr la discussion dégénéra et la tension monta rapidement entre les deux groupes. Ils allaient en venir aux mains d'un moment à un autre.

Alors que la tension était à son comble, un brigand tomba face contre terre, mort. Tout le monde, Nains et brigands, découvrirent le couteau planté dans son dos. Thorin fut le premier à apercevoir l'auteur de cet acte.

Azruphel était sorti de sa cachette. Elle s'était débarrassée de son manteau et de son baluchon. Elle attendait fièrement qu'on la remarque, avec un sourire de défit sur les lèvres.

Le sang des brigands ne fit d'un tour et dans un cri de rage ils se précipitèrent vers la jeune femme. Ce fut le signal de départ. Les Nains entrèrent immédiatement dans la bagarre.

Azruphel se débarrassa de ses deux premiers adversaires avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle échangea des coups avec un autre brigand pour finir par lui assener un coup de genou dans le ventre et profita qu'il tente de reprendre son souffle pour lui trancher la gorge. Elle passa aussitôt à son adversaire suivant qui connut le même sort que son compère.

Thorin combattait de son côté mais put constater la capacité de la jeune femme à se défendre. Ses gestes étaient fluides, sans superflu et ses attaques précises. Elle avait tué quatre hommes sans défaillir.

Le Prince Nain remarqua que ses neveux s'étaient approchés aux côtés de la jeune femme.

**- Mais quelle bande d'ignorants !** pensa Thorin.

Fili et Kili avaient eu la – pas si – bonne idée de venir protéger Azruphel. Les deux jeunes Nains n'avaient pas vu que l'humaine se débrouillait très bien toute seule et leur instinct les avait poussé à défendre la demoiselle. Mais leur action perturba Azruphel qui faillit se prendre la masse de son adversaire en pleine tête. A l'aide de jurons bien placés, elle les envoya balader, et reprit son combat. L'homme était puissant mais lent. Elle attendit qu'il attaque pour le prendre à revers et lui cisailla l'arrière des genoux. L'homme se retrouva à terre et sans perdre une seconde, Azru lui enfonça son épée dans le dos en plein cœur. Toute l'action se déroula sous les yeux de Fili et Kili qui étaient resté estomaqués devant la rage nullement retenue de leur guide.

D'ailleurs l'ensemble de la compagnie put observer l'action car c'était le dernier adversaire, les Nain s'étant occupé des autres brigands.

**- Par ma barbe** **!** s'exclama Dwalin.

**- Vous n'avez rien ?** demanda Thorin à Azruphel en s'approchant d'elle.

**- Non**, répondit-elle en ôtant son épée du corps sans vie du brigand. **Mais ça aurait être pire à cause de vos charmants neveux.**

Elle leur lança un regard noir.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris tous les deux ?** Questionna le Prince.

**- Bin… c'est une femme, donc…**, bredouilla Kili

**- Donc on est venu lui apporter notre aide. On voulait bien faire**, finit de répondre l'ainé.

**- Observez un peu la prochaine fois ! Vous auriez remarqué que l'humaine se débrouille très bien toute seule**, grommela Thorin.

Azruphel avait remis son épée dans son fourreau et partit récupérer son couteau dans le dos du premier tué.

**- Et vous !** Cria le Prince à l'attention d'Azruphel. **Où étiez-vous ? Vous disparaissez et peu de temps après on se fait attaquer. **

**- J'ai senti leur présence dans la forêt. J'ai décidé de m'éloigner pour mieux les observer**, dit-elle calmement.

**- Et vous n'avez pas jugé bon de nous prévenir ?**

**- Thorin, c'est bon**, intervenu Balin qui sentait que son Prince commençait à s'énerver. **Nous sommes tous sains et saufs.**

Thorin se tut, mais il savait pertinemment qu'ils avaient servi d'appât, ce qui le faisait rager.

**- Au moins maintenant, on sait qu'elle sait se battre**, continua Balin.

Azruphel était parti récupérer son manteau et son baluchon qu'elle avait laissé dans un fourré. Elle revint ensuite près de la compagnie et sortit sa gourde pour se désaltérer avant de reprendre la route.

**- Dites-moi, vous savez drôlement bien vous défendre pour une… euh, une humaine**, se reprit Bofur.

**- Une femme, vous vouliez dire**, corrigea Azruphel avec un air taquin. **Je suis habituée aux remarques de ce genre. Je ne m'en soucie guère plus maintenant. **

**- Bin, disons que ce n'est pas courant de voir une femme dans votre genre.**

**- Où avez-vous appris à manier les armes ? **demanda Balin.

**- Oui, j'aimerai bien le savoir**, reprit Dwalin l'air soupçonneux.

Azruphel était plongé dans son baluchon pour y ranger sa gourde. Elle ne semblait pas forcément ravie de répondre à cette question. Finalement elle se releva et dit :

**- C'est mon époux qui m'a enseigné.**

Ce fut la seule explication qu'elle accepta de donner.

**- Reprenons la route maintenant, s'il vous plait, Messieurs**, déclara-t-elle à toute la troupe.

Thorin avait écouté sa réponse. Ainsi elle avait été mariée. N'ayant pas aperçu de bague à des doigts, mais ayant vu les alliances qui pendaient autour de son cou, il en avait déduit que son époux n'était plus de ce monde. Il compatissait à sa peine. Perdre l'être aimé, était une terrible épreuve. Cependant il était curieux de savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Est-ce que son histoire de vengeance avait un lien là-dedans ?

§

Le soir venu, ils installèrent le camp non loin d'une rivière. Comme à leur habitude, chacun vaquait à ses occupations. Azruphel profita du cours d'eau pour se débarbouiller. Elle avait du sang sur les vêtements et sur sa peau. Ses habits attendraient pour être lavés. Elle enleva son manteau, son corset, son haut et ses bottes. L'eau était relativement fraîche mais après plusieurs jours de marches, ses pieds appréciaient.

Azruphel s'assit sur une pierre qui dépassait de la surface de l'eau et s'appliqua à ôter les éclaboussures de sang sur ses mains et son visage. Elle en profita pour se rafraichir la nuque. L'endroit était calme et le bruissement de l'eau apaisant. Elle pouvait entendre les Nains qui étaient resté au camp, à une cinquantaine de mètres, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas.

La jeune femme se détendait les pieds dans l'eau, lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas. Des nains venaient sans doute pour prendre de l'eau ou se rafraîchir également. Elle ne se retourna donc pas, mais entendit des chuchotements, alors que les bruits de pas avaient cessé. Elle tourna donc la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

Voyant qu'Azruphel les regardait, Fili et Kili arrêtèrent brusquement leurs chuchotements.

**- On ne voulait pas vous déranger, Mademoiselle Azruphel**, déclara Kili. **On reviendra plus tard.**

Il prit le bras de son frère pour retourner vers le camp.

**- Vous ne me dérangez pas, Messieurs**, répondit-elle. **La rivière est autant à vous qu'à moi.**

Ils s'arrêtèrent et se rapprochèrent de leur guide.

**- En fait, on était venu pour s'excuser**, reprit Fili.

**- Vous excusez de quoi ? **

Les jeunes Nains gardaient leur tête vers le sol. Azruphel était habillée assez légèrement et les deux frères n'osaient pas la regarder en face.

**- Pour vous avoir gêné tout à l'heure.**

**- Ha ! Pour ça. Non, je ne vous en veux pas. Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser, **formula Azruphel tout en sortant de l'eau.

Elle vint jusqu'aux Nains et posa ses mains sur l'épaule de chacun. A ce contact, ils relevèrent la tête. Azruphel se tenait devant eux et les regardait sérieusement.

**- Je me suis un peu emportée et je retire les propos que j'ai dits. Pardonnez-moi**, leur dit-elle en baissant la tête avec respect.

Elle releva la tête, enleva ses mains et afficha un immense sourire.

Il y eu un silence. Fili se disait que les femmes étaient vraiment surprenantes. Il y a quelques heures, elle lui avait jeté un regard glacial en l'insultant et maintenant elle était d'une grande gentillesse et lui offrait son plus beau sourire. Quelle contradiction !

Kili, quand à lui, se disait tout autre chose. Il était littéralement sous le charme. La légère chemise qu'elle portait était ouverte et dévoilait le haut de sa poitrine. L'imagination faisait son œuvre.

**- Suis-je pardonnée ?** demanda-t-elle en remarquant les jeunes Nains perdus dans leurs pensées.

**- Euh… oui. Oui, bien sûr !** Répondit Fili.

**- Bien ! J'en suis ravie. **

Elle alla se rhabiller.

**- C'était honorable de votre part, d'avoir voulu me prêter main forte**, leur dit-elle en remettant ses bottes.

**- Disons qu'à nos yeux vous sembliez si faible**, expliqua Kili

**- Comparé à un Nain**, précisa Fili.

Azruphel émit un petit rire. Elle se releva, mit son manteau et porta son épée à la main.

**- Allez, racontez-moi un peu votre vie dans les Montagnes Bleues**, demanda-t-elle chaleureusement pour faire clore le sujet. **Je suis curieuse et j'aime en savoir plus sur mes compagnons de route. **

Kili prit immédiatement la parole et tout en remontant vers le reste de la compagnie, il lui raconta fièrement ses aventures de jeune Nain.

§

Le repas fut servi peu de temps après leur retour. L'ambiance était plus cordiale. Azruphel avait réussi à prouver que malgré son apparence, elle était tout aussi capable qu'eux pour survivre dans les Terres Sauvages et se défendre. Kili ne la lâchait plus, continuant son récit.

Au milieu du repas, Bilbo commença à poser des questions à Azruphel. Car elle était avec eux depuis une semaine, mais ils ne savaient pas qui elle était, ni d'où elle venait.

**- Où êtes-vous née, Mademoiselle Azruphel ?** Questionna le Hobbit.

**- Je suis née dans la cité de Pelargir**, répondit-elle sans donner plus de détails.

**- C'est au Gondor, c'est cela ? **demanda Dori.

**- Oui, vous avez raison.**

**- Ce n'est pas vraiment à côté. Vous avez beaucoup voyagé**, continua Dori.

**- J'ai toujours voyagé. Je ne reste jamais longtemps au même endroit.**

Azruphel n'aimait guère répondre à des questions sur son passé. Elle ne pouvait mentir donc elle contournait les questions la plus part du temps, mais là elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

**- Je vous ai entendu dire que c'est votre mari qui vous avez appris à vous battre. Comment peut-on apprendre à sa femme à manier une arme ? **se demanda Bilbo.

**- Mon époux était un soldat dans l'armée du Gondor. Avant de le rencontrer, je travaillais sur une barge. J'ai repris le travail de mon père. On transportait des denrées sur l'Anduin entre le delta et Osgiliath. Mon père m'a élevé seul après la mort de ma mère. J'ai grandit sur un bateau entourée d'hommes. De ce fait, je n'ai jamais suivi les règles qui dictent aux femmes de devoir rester au foyer, car je n'ai jamais connu cela. **

**- Ça aurait mieux valu**, grogna Dwalin.

Azruphel ne tint pas compte de son propos et un silence recouvrit le camp. Le bruit des cuillères dans les bols se fit entendre à nouveau.

Thorin avait écouté le court récit d'Azruphel et s'étonna de découvrir qu'elle n'était pas de famille noble. Pourtant tout dans ses gestes et manières prouvaient le contraire. Les simples gens ne dégagent pas une telle prestance, mais peut être que le fait de côtoyer les elfes l'avait changé.

La voix de Gloïn sortit Thorin de sa réflexion :

**- Ça y est je me souviens ! Votre visage me disait quelque chose mais impossible de m'en souvenir.**

Quelques Nains s'arrêtèrent de manger et attendaient avec curiosité la suite. Azruphel et Thorin, eux continuaient leur repas, mais ils auraient dû également s'arrêter. Gloïn reprit son histoire :

**- C'est vous que j'ai vu dans le lit de Thorin !**

Les deux concernés manquèrent de s'étouffer avec leur nourriture. Il leur fallut un moment pour reprendre leur souffle. Azruphel sentit le regard pesant de chacun des hommes présents à côté d'elle. Le silence fit de nouveau son retour. Thorin ne répondait pas. Il avait fini par comprendre de quoi parlait Gloïn et voyant qu'Azruphel ne savait pas de quoi il voulait parler, il la laissa se débrouiller.

**- Je… Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Je m'en souviendrai si je m'étais fait surprendre dans le lit d'un Nain et…**

Elle se tut. Elle venait de se vendre elle-même. Elle avait dit « surprendre » ce qui sous-entendait qu'elle l'avait déjà été. L'ensemble des Nains dont Thorin, n'en croyait pas leurs oreilles. Elle avait… non, c'était impossible. Qui ?

Elle reprit son explication pour tenter de retrouver son honneur qui venait d'en prendre un coup :

**- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je n'ai pas le souvenir de ce que vous avancez, Maître Gloïn. **

**- Mais oui ! Je m'en souviens aussi**, déclara Oïn. **Thorin, ce n'est pas la jeune femme que tu as retrouvé blessée dans ta forge lorsque tu travaillais aux pieds des Montagnes Bleues.**

Tous se tournèrent vers Thorin. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Et ce fut dans un soupir général que la tension descendu d'un cran.

**- Vous étiez inconsciente. C'est normal que vous ne vous en souveniez pas, mais Thorin était venu me demander mon aide pour vous soigner**, continua Oïn. **Mon frère et moi, nous nous trouvions dans le village ce jour-là.**

**- Vous auriez pu le dire avant. Cela m'aurait évité de m'expliquer**, répliqua Azruphel visiblement fâchée.

**- Et bien, Mademoiselle. Vous êtes des plus surprenantes**, poursuivit Balin avec un petit air malicieux. **Peut-on savoir qui s'était ?**

Et puis, zut ! Azruphel en avait marre de toutes ses questions, qui en plus devenaient gênantes. Elle quitta le groupe pour aller s'isoler. Quelle réputation allait-elle avoir maintenant ?

Elle put entendre les rires des Nains derrière elle. Elle bouillait de l'intérieur. Elle s'était faite avoir comme une jeunette.

§

La nuit était tombée. Azruphel avait élu domicile dans les branches d'un arbre. Elle n'avait pas encore envie de rejoindre le camp et elle préférait attendre le petit matin pour y retourner.

Des bruits de pas éveillèrent son attention. C'était Thorin. Que voulait-il ? Elle l'observa et remarqua qu'il portait son épée. Elle l'avait laissé près du feu et était parti sans la prendre.

Thorin s'arrêta juste au-dessous d'elle.

**- Vous ne voulez pas descendre, s'il vous plait**, dit-il à son intention.

Il avait suivi ses traces et elles s'arrêtaient aux pieds de cet arbre.

Azruphel soupira. Elle avait envie d'être tranquille et seule.

C'est une jeune femme à la mine boudeuse qui retrouva la terre ferme. Le terrain était en pente et Thorin se trouvait en hauteur par rapport à elle. De ce fait, leur différence de taille s'était inversée.

Thorin s'amusa de la voir ainsi renfrognée.

**- Vous aimez vous donner en spectacle, à ce que j'ai pu voir**, lui dit-il amusé

**- Ha ! Ça va ! Ne continuez pas**, répliqua-t-elle.

Il émit un rire étouffé, ce qui eut l'effet de rendre la jeune femme encore plus grincheuse.

Thorin lui tendit son arme. Elle la prit sans un mot et la garda dans ses bras.

**- Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit ? Vous saviez pertinemment de quoi il s'agissait et vous m'avez laissé m'expliquer seule. Vous étiez concerné vous aussi.**

**- Et je crois que j'ai bien fait de ne rien dire**, répondit le Nain

Thorin se retourna et commença à marcher vers le camp. Elle resta au pied de son arbre.

**- Vous avez éveillé notre curiosité, Azruphel !** lui lança Thorin en continuant sa route.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Vous avez aimé?<strong>

**une review...?**


	9. Flashback : Rêve et Souvenir

_**Bonjour à Tous,**_

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon weekend.

Finalement j'ai pas pu attendre vendredi prochain pour vous donner ce chapitre.

**_Chapitre "Rêve-Souvenir" : Tout ce qui est écrit en italique est le rêve d'Azru_**

Vous allez en savoir encore plus sur le passé d'Azru, mais comme à chaque fois **faites attention à chaque détails et dates**. C'est très important!

Certains de mes lecteurs ont déjà comprit qu'Azru était bien plus vieille qu'elle n'en paraissait. Vous aurez ici la confirmation.

* * *

><p>Merci à <strong>Miyi, megane, peps et Julindy<strong> pour leur review.

Merci à** Thorin-0akenshield**, ma bêta-reader, pour sa relecture, ses corrections et ses conseils.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit ? Vous saviez pertinemment de quoi il s'agissait et vous m'avez laissé m'expliquer seule. Vous étiez concerné vous aussi.<strong>_

_**- Et je crois que j'ai bien fait de ne rien dire.**_

_Thorin se retourna et commença à marcher vers le camp. Elle resta au pied de son arbre._

_**- Vous avez éveillé notre curiosité, Azruphel !**__ lui lança Thorin en continuant sa route._

* * *

><p>Azruphel remonta dans son arbre. Hors de questions qu'elle retourne au camp pour le moment. Elle ruminait énormément, mais finalement la fatigue de la journée eut raison d'elle et elle s'endormit.<p>

Elle rêva. Elle était sur le Fleuve Anduin, sur le pont de sa barge…

_A 29 ans, Azruphel était devenue une femme respectée et estimée par tous les bateliers du Fleuve Anduin. A la mort de son père Ulbar, onze années plus tôt, elle avait repris son commerce comme il l'avait souhaité. Elle assurait donc les convois de vivres, marchandises et passagers entre le delta du fleuve jusqu'à la capital du Royaume, Osgiliath._

_Azruphel avait été élevée par son père dès ses 2 ans, depuis que sa mère était partie, emportée par une maladie. Son père, empli de chagrin par cette perte, n'avait pu se résoudre à abandonner son unique fille. L'amour qu'il portait pour son enfant allait être mêlé à l'amour qu'il portait à son métier. Ils quittèrent la terre ferme pour s'installer sur la barge. _

_Ainsi grandit Azruphel. Fille du grand marin Ulbar, ancien commandant de l'un des neuf navires de la flotte d'Elendil et ses fils, quittant l'île de Nùmenor. Ulbar lui transmit son amour pour la mer et la navigation, mais il ne fut jamais clément. L'apprentissage du métier n'était pas des plus simples car le fleuve pouvait se montrer capricieux et le maniement de la barge délicat. L'embarcation d'Ulbar était de belle taille – 25 mètres de long sur 8 mètres de large – et pouvait transporter 80 tonneaux ainsi que le même volume en marchandise dans ses cales. Ulbar ne laissait passer aucune erreur à sa fille et malgré leurs échanges houleux, Azru savait que la fermeté de son père à son égard, n'était pas un mal. Au contraire, il lui permettait de s'endurcir pour pouvoir survivre en ces temps de malheur. _

_En cette année 3441 du Second Age, une guerre faisait rage depuis douze années. Les Royaumes du Gondor et de l'Arnor se battaient contre l'ennemi immuable de la Terre du Milieu. Sauron. Sa malfaisance avait déjà fait des milliers de victimes et ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter là. _

_La navigation sur le fleuve était devenue risqué car des renforts ennemis venus du Sud parcouraient les rives de l'Anduin. Azruphel tenait à maintenir les liaisons fluviales. Le cheminement des vivres et matériels étaient vital pour l'armée. Les barges transportaient tout le nécessaire utile pour les hommes du front jusqu'à la capitale et le transport des denrées finissait par voie terrestre jusqu'aux camps. Même si le front était maintenant à plusieurs miles des frontières du Gondor, la mort était présente à l'intérieur de la cité. Les soldats blessés y étaient rapatriés. Des Hommes mais aussi des Elfes. La guerre qu'avait déclenchée Sauron ne concernait pas uniquement les Hommes du Roi Elendil, car la survie de la Terre du Milieu ne pouvait tenir dans les mains d'une seule race. Elendil et ses fils avaient toujours été fidèles aux Elfes, qui les avaient accueillis après leur arrivée sur les rives de la Terre du Milieu._

_Le Roi du Gondor, Isildur, avait été quérir l'aide de son père, en Arnor, lorsque l'armée de Sauron avait attaqué le Gondor pour la première fois, le Royaume des Hommes ne pouvant résister seul face à cet ennemi. C'est ainsi qu'Elendil obtint l'aide du Haut Roi des Noldor, Gil-galad. La Dernière Alliance des Elfes et des Hommes fut conclue. La puissante armée marcha sur le Mordor et gagna, bataille après bataille, du terrain sur l'ennemi, jusqu'à assiéger la forteresse de Barad-dûr. _

_Azruphel et ses compagnons naviguaient sur l'Anduin en direction d'Osgiliath, les cales remplies de fournitures diverses et variées. Ils avaient quitté Pelargir et étaient à mi-chemin de leur trajet. Ils ignoraient tous que depuis trois jours, l'ennemi avait été vaincu. La remontée du fleuve prenait plus de temps à cause des puissants courants qu'il fallait braver. Mais le temps de cette matinée était clément et le tronçon du fleuve calme. Azruphel et ses hommes profitaient de ce répit pour se reposer quelque peu, avant les prochains méandres qui demanderaient toute leur attention. Ils entreraient progressivement dans une partie du fleuve où le pilotage nécessitait une certaine dextérité. _

_Les attaques répétées des renforts ennemis à leur encontre, les avaient obligés à maintenir une vigilance constante. Mais les attaques avaient toujours eu lieu depuis le Sud, et ils ne s'attendaient pas à en subir depuis le Nord. Ils ne virent donc pas arriver la troupe d'ennemis qui fuyaient le Mordor suite à la défaite de leur Maître, Sauron. _

_Une centaine d'Homme du Sud, alliés de l'ennemi vaincu, détalaient des champs de bataille, essayant de rejoindre leur contrée sains et saufs. Leur attention se porta sur le fleuve. Un bateau était l'occasion rêvée pour fuir plus rapidement. _

_Sur la barge, l'homme chargeait de la surveillance, prit conscience du danger imminent lorsqu'il aperçut – trop tard – la troupe ennemie fondre sur eux. Les cris et le bruissement de leur armure l'ayant averti, le vigile les signala immédiatement à ses compagnons. Ils avaient déjà défendu leur barge à plusieurs reprises contre des éléments isolés mais jamais contre une troupe entière. La peur les saisit les uns après les autres. La barge ne nécessitait qu'un équipage réduit et ce jour-là ils n'étaient que huit. _

_Azruphel et ses compagnons avaient l'avantage d'être sur l'eau, loin de la rive, mais cela n'allait pas peser lourd dans la balance, lorsque le combat s'engagerait. Car avec son sureffectif, l'ennemi arrivera, sans grosse perte, à mettre la main sur le bateau. Equipés d'arcs et de flèches, les bateliers se tournèrent vers l'ennemi qui leur faisait face sur la berge. Un membre de l'équipage avait la charge de tenir la barre pour garder la bonne direction de la barge. _

_Les deux groupes se fixaient silencieusement. Azruphel, à qui son père avait appris le maniement des armes, sentait que son heure était proche. Son arc tremblait. Elle était parfaitement réaliste sur les événements qui allaient se produire. Ses compagnons également, mais aucun d'entre eux ne baisserait les armes devant l'ennemi. _

_La barge cheminait toujours sur le fleuve et plus elle avançait, plus ils se rapprochaient du moment fatidique. _

_Le signal fut donné par le chef ennemi. Il donna le départ à ses hommes. Une partie d'entre eux plongèrent dans le fleuve, tandis que les archers harcelaient de leurs flèches l'équipage de la barge. _

_De leur côté sur l'embarcation, les bateliers tentaient de toucher les nageurs mais les traits ennemis eurent raison d'eux, très rapidement. La peur avait assaillit la jeune femme. Elle se cachait derrière les protections de bois qu'offrait la rambarde de la barge. Les flèches pleuvaient autour d'elle. Ses compagnons tombèrent les uns après les autres. Elle-même fut touchée à la jambe, mais l'adrénaline la submergeait et ce n'est que lorsque la pluie mortelle cessa qu'elle remarqua sa blessure. Elle haletait. Elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Se retournant vers le pont, Azruphel vit ses compagnons. Morts ou agonisants. Transpercés de plusieurs traits._

_Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Les hommes qui l'accompagnaient, étaient des amis de son père pour la plupart et des navigateurs hors pair. Azruphel avait grandis avec eux sur cette barge et après la mort d'Ulbar, ils l'avaient soutenu moralement et continuaient à veiller sur elle._

_Un bruit d'eau sortit la jeune femme de sa torpeur. Des nageurs atteignaient le bateau. L'envie de vivre se fit plus forte et força Azruphel à reprendre ses esprits. Si elle restait où elle était, l'ennemi la tuerait dès qu'il la verrait. Peut-être même qu'ils s'amuseraient un peu avec elle avant de… Non ! Azruphel ne le permettrait pas. Elle rampa vers la poupe, mais sa jambe blessée l'empêchait de se déplacer comme elle le souhaitait. _

_Des pas lourds résonnèrent sur le pont de la barge. Ils étaient là. Azruphel s'immobilisa immédiatement, puis se retourna lentement. Très lentement elle tourna sa tête en direction des bruits. Son souffle se coupa lorsqu'elle les vit. Des hommes vêtus de noir, armés et aux visages terrifiants, débarquaient les uns après les autres sur le pont. Azruphel déglutit avec difficulté. Il lui restait cinq mètres à parcourir jusqu'à la poupe, mais la peur la paralysait. _

_Une dizaine d'hommes étaient présents sur la barge, vérifiant les cadavres et commençant à fouiller un peu partout. _

_Azruphel se parlait intérieurement : _

_**« Lève-toi ! Cours ! Dépêche-toi ! »**_

_Mais son corps ne répondait pas. Ce n'est que lorsque l'un des hommes l'aperçu enfin, que la jeune femme retrouva l'usage de son corps. Elle se releva du mieux qu'elle pouvait et couru vers l'arrière du navire sans se retourner._

_Elle put sentir du bout de ses doigts le bois de la rambarde et se voyait déjà sortant par-dessus pour plonger dans le fleuve, mais sa fuite fut brutalement arrêtée. _

_Une main l'avait saisi par les cheveux, brisant en même temps son rêve d'évasion._

_Elle fut violemment projetée en arrière. Rien n'avait préparé Arzuphel à ce qu'il allait se passer. Elle avait été élevée sur cette barge par son père, baignait dans l'ambiance masculine qui y régnait. Les bagarres et les accidents de boissons, elle connaissait. Mais ce qui se passa par la suite, n'avait aucune commune mesure avec ce qu'elle avait connu. _

_Son agresseur la maintenait toujours par ses cheveux châtains. Il la traina littéralement jusqu'au milieu du pont où il la relâcha parmi les autres hommes. Azru était terrifiée. On pouvait lire sur leur visage toutes les mauvaises intentions du monde. Un petit groupe de quatre semblait intéressé par la jeune femme, tandis que les autres reprirent leur inspection du navire. Un homme s'approcha d'elle, lui parlant dans une langue qui lui était inconnue. Il sortit un couteau le pointant vers Azruphel. Il s'avança lentement, comme on s'approche d'un animal sauvage pour ne pas l'effrayer. Les trois autres hommes regardaient avec un sourire malsain._

_Malgré la peur qui lui tordait le ventre, Azru avait toujours en elle son instinct de survie. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire aussi facilement. Elle recula jusqu'à se retrouver dos à la rambarde. Immobilisée. L'homme s'avançait toujours. Elle paniquait. Elle devait trouver une solution, mais son assaillant était armé et elle non. L'homme tendit sa main libre vers elle et à peine eu-t-il touché sa jambe, que les réflexes d'Azru se mirent en action. _

_D'un coup de pied, elle lui cassa le nez, lui faisant lâcher sa jambe. Puis toujours avec sa jambe valide, elle donna un coup dans la main armée pour essayer de lui faire lâcher le couteau. Mais l'homme ne la lâcha pas, et revint à la charge contre la jeune femme. Elle sentit ses mains la saisir mais elle se débattait tant bien que mal, avec ses pieds, ses poings, ses ongles, ses dents. Après quelque instant de vaine lutte, Azru s'arrêta net. Une sensation de métal froid le long de sa gorge la stoppa. _

_L'homme au nez ensanglanté empoigna une nouvelle fois Azru par les cheveux, et il approcha son visage du sien pour lui parler droit dans les yeux. Azru ferma les yeux mais elle pouvait sentir son haleine fétide. La lame la menaçait toujours et elle s'apprêtait à rendre son dernier souffle, mais non. Elle fut de nouveau projetée au milieu du pont à plat ventre. Elle entreprit de se relever mais un poids la força à rester à terre. L'homme avait posé son pied sur son dos au milieu des omoplates et pressait fortement. Azru senti l'air lui manquait, tandis que l'homme appuyait encore plus fort, lui arrachant des cris de douleur. _

_Sa vision se troubla. Elle sentit ses forces qui la quitter. Puis la pression cessa, la laissant immobile sur le sol en bois. L'esprit d'Azru était ailleurs, loin, là où la souffrance n'existe plus. Elle savait ses yeux ouverts mais elle était plongée dans le noir. Aucuns sons ne venaient jusqu'à elle, hormis un bourdonnement sourd. _

_La jeune femme ne sentit pas qu'on l'avait remise sur le dos. Elle ne réagissait plus. L'homme au-dessus d'elle, essuya le sang qui perlait de son nez. C'était un guerrier, il avait connu pire, mais s'être fait ainsi blessé par une femme, avait atteint son égo. Il allait lui faire payer cher son audace. Voyant sa prisonnière hors d'état de répliquer, il s'assit sur elle, ses jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches pour l'empêcher de trop gesticuler, puis commença à poser ses mains sur son corps. Malgré ses vêtements d'homme, les formes de la jeune femme étaient visibles et sous ses doigts il pouvait sentir son corps ferme et bien proportionné. _

_Progressivement Azruphel retrouvait ses esprits. Elle reprit pleinement conscience de la situation lorsque d'un geste violent, les boutons de sa veste volèrent. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et vit l'homme qu'elle avait amoché au-dessus d'elle, entrain de lui arracher ses vêtements. Avec toutes les forces qu'il lui restait, elle se défendit, mais l'homme pesait lourd et il savait comment maintenir un ennemi à terre. Elle réussit néanmoins à lui casser une seconde fois le nez. L'homme vit rouge et sans hésiter une seconde, il lui asséna un coup au visage. Le choc fut violent. Azru ne perdit pas connaissance mais fut assommée._

_L'homme se releva car Azru ne sentait plus son poids sur elle. Elle entendit des voix tout autour d'elle. Osant ouvrir les yeux, elle remarqua que la barge avait été rapprochée de la rive et que de nouveaux guerriers étaient montés à bord. Azru entendit également le bruit d'objets que l'on jette à l'eau. En observant bien, elle vit que des guerriers se chargeaient de faire passer par-dessus bord le corps de ses compagnons. Sa vue se brouilla de larmes._

_Soudain, Azruphel sentit une main la saisir à la gorge et la soulever du sol. Bientôt ses pieds ne touchèrent plus le sol._

_Son tortionnaire était le même homme, mais cette fois il ne semblait plus vouloir s'amuser avec elle. Son regard était rempli de haine. A nouveau, l'air lui manqua. Elle s'accrocha à la main qui enserrait son cou, essayant de se dégager mais en vain. Le regard d'Azru se porta vers le ciel. Le soleil était encore haut et de rares nuages blancs parsemaient la voute. La vie l'abandonnait… elle ferma les yeux._

_**Non ! **_

_Dans un dernier éclair de lucidité, Azruphel se rappela la flèche encore plantée dans sa cuisse. Elle était à sa portée. Azru enleva une de ses mains de son étau mortel et d'un geste rapide, elle arracha le trait. La douleur fut vive mais elle ne prit pas le temps de s'en soucier car elle planta aussitôt la pointe dans le bras de son adversaire._

_L'étreinte s'arrêta immédiatement et elle retomba sur le sol. Son instinct de survie se remit instantanément en marche. Elle prit une grande inspiration et fila tout droit vers sa seule issue de secours. Le fleuve._

_Tout se passa très rapidement. Les hommes présents ne semblaient pas réagir. Pour eux, elle était déjà morte. Son sort ne faisait aucun doute. _

_Un hurlement de rage se fit entendre derrière elle, lui donnant encore plus de force pour fuir. _

_Trois mètres. Elle trébucha mais se releva._

_Deux mètres. __**Cours**__ !_

_Un mètre. Presque_

_Ses mains se posèrent sur la rambarde. Elle enjamba la rambarde. Enfin libre… ou pratiquement._

_Une douleur la saisit dans le dos. Elle ne comprit pas. A cheval sur le garde-corps, elle s'était arrêtée. Un malaise l'envahit. Se retournant vers le pont, elle vit un sourire de fierté sur le visage de l'homme. Un gout métallique monta dans sa bouche. Le gout du sang. Elle porta sa main à ses lèvres. Rouge._

_Elle y était presque, mais au moins maintenant elle était libre._

_Doucement son corps glissa dans l'eau sombre du fleuve…_

Le choc de son corps contre la surface du sol la sortit de son rêve. Azruphel avait glissé de sa branche en même temps qu'elle tombait à l'eau dans son rêve. Le réveil fut violent. Elle se tint la tête pendant un moment avant de retrouver entièrement ses esprits.

Elle avait fait ce rêve de très nombreuses fois. Le dernier souvenir de sa « première vie », comme elle l'appelait. A chaque fois, la douleur de cette blessure se réveillait. C'est d'ailleurs la seule blessure qui lui avait laissé une trace indélébile dans le dos.

Azruphel avait mis du temps avant de comprendre pourquoi elle avait survécu ce jour-là.

Ce jour qui fut le premier d'une longue série…

Azruphel serra fort dans sa main les deux bagues qui pendaient autour de son cou. La peine et la tristesse l'envahissaient. Puis progressivement la colère fit place. Comme à chaque fois, elle maudit les Valar et plus particulièrement Mandos. Malgré ses provocations envers les Dieux, aucune réaction de leur part n'était visible. Elle se calma, sachant pertinemment que cela ne servait à rien. Elle devra continuer à porter son fardeau.

Azruphel ouvrit sa main et observa les bijoux.

**- Tu me manques tant**, dit-elle tout bas, les yeux humides.

Finalement elle reprit la direction du camp, pour y finir sa nuit.

* * *

><p><strong>Vous avez aimé?<strong>

**une review...?**

**La suite du rêve dans un prochain chapitre mais pas tout de suite.**

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong>

Alors pour ceux qui sont nuls en calcul, voici l'âge exact d'Azru lors de la quête d'Erebor :

Elle a 29 ans en 3441 du Second Age

La quête d'Erebor a lieu en 2941 du Troisième Age

Donc 29 + 2941 = 2970 ans

Pour info, vous auriez pu le savoir en ne lisant que le prologue!

Mais bien-sûr les Nains ne le savent pas. Ils croient juste qu'elle a une centaine d'année. Et les seuls humains qui puissent vivre aussi longtemps sont les Dunedains du Nord. Donc pour les Nains, elle est une descendante de l'ancien peuple venu de Numénor et doté d'une longue vie. Ce qui dans un sens est vrai, grâce au père d'Azru. Mais la vérité est cachée...


	10. Monts Brumeux et Ville des Gobelins

**Bonjour à tous,**

Nouveau chapitre :** Monts Brumeux et Ville des Gobelins**

J'ai essayé de décrire différemment ce passage, pour ne pas que vous ayez une impression de re-re-relu. L'histoire est la même car je ne veux pas que l'ajout d'Azru la change trop.

Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

><p>Merci à <strong>Julindy, Vanariane, <strong>****megane, **Miyi, Edenlight et peps**. Encore merci pour vos reviews!**  
><strong>

Pour celles d'entre vous qui avaient apprécié les chapitres flashbacks, le prochain chapitre sur le passé d'Azru sera le chapitre 11. Vous y découvrirez qui était son époux.

Merci à** Thorin-0akenshield**, ma bêta-reader, pour sa relecture, ses corrections et ses conseils. Allez lire sa fic : Thorïn & Cie - La Quête - Tome 1, elle est de nouveau In-progress.

* * *

><p><em>Azruphel serra fort dans sa main les deux bagues qui pendaient autour de son cou. La peine et la tristesse l'envahissaient. Puis progressivement la colère fit place. Comme à chaque fois, elle maudit les Valar et plus particulièrement Mandos. Malgré ses provocations envers les Dieux, aucune réaction de leur part n'était visible. Elle se calma, sachant pertinemment que cela ne servait à rien. Elle devra continuer à porter son fardeau.<em>

_Azruphel ouvrit sa main et observa les bijoux._

_**- Tu me manques tant**__, dit-elle tout bas, les yeux humides._

_Finalement elle reprit la direction du camp, pour y finir sa nuit._

* * *

><p>Azruphel ne parvint pas à se rendormir et après avoir cherché le sommeil qui ne venait plus, elle décida de remplacer le Nain qui était en charge du tour de garde.<p>

Elle passa donc le reste de la nuit éveillée, gardant un œil et une oreille attentifs aux alentours. Mais son esprit se perdait dans ses souvenirs : son époux, sa vie au Gondor, sa fuite du Gondor, ses séjours parmi les elfes, les batailles auxquelles elle prit part, sa solitude, son ennui…

Au petit matin, Azruphel avait oublié les désagréments de la veille, mais le comportement des Nains le lui rappela rapidement. Finalement, elle décida de prendre cela un peu plus légèrement et s'en amusa même. De fait, sa relation avec les autres membres de la compagnie s'en trouva améliorée. La plus part des Nains prenait plaisir à venir converser avec elle.

§

Le reste du voyage se passa dans une ambiance plus conviviale. Après deux nouvelles semaines, ils arrivèrent aux pieds des Monts Brumeux. Un passage bien plus dangereux que la traversée des Terres Sauvages. Ces montagnes se dressaient comme une muraille entre eux et leur destination. Ils ne pouvaient les contourner, à moins de perdre un temps précieux. Temps qu'ils n'avaient pas le loisir de gaspiller.

Azruphel prévoyait vingt jours pour arriver aux versant Est. Bien sûr c'était vingt jours sans qu'il y ait d'encombre.

Elle regardait les hauts sommets avec méfiance. Elle avait traversé maintes et maintes fois cette chaîne montagneuse, et elle savait que c'était à chaque fois risqué. Avalanches, éboulements, forces terrifiantes qui se déchaînaient et contre qui même le plus puissant des Hommes devait se soumettre. Sans parler des créatures infectes qui y résidaient.

Le mauvais temps, la restriction des vivres et la difficulté à suivre le semblant de chemin avaient rapidement eu raison de la bonne humeur de la compagnie.

Cela faisait huit jours qu'ils marchaient de cols en cols, le long de falaises abruptes, traversant des torrents glacials et bravant orages et tempêtes. Mais en ce jour, ils étaient montés bien haut dans les hauteurs des Monts et ce fut la neige qui les accueillit. Des bourrasques glacées les gelaient jusqu'aux os. La fatigue n'aidant pas leur avancée, la compagnie dû chercher un abri pour se protéger. Mais trouver un refuge à cette altitude se révéla laborieux.

Un petit renfoncement dans la roche leur offrit un abri sommaire contre le vent mais ils ne pouvaient pas tous y tenir. Thorin fit envoyer ses deux neveux plus en avant. Ils étaient plus jeunes et leur endurance leur permettrait de braver les éléments pour chercher un meilleur endroit.

Fili et Kili revinrent assez rapidement, au grand soulagement de tous.

**- Nous avons trouvé une caverne**, s'exclama Kili

**- Elle n'est pas très loin**, continua Fili

La compagnie reprit sa marche. En effet, une grotte suffisamment grande pour accueillir tout le monde, s'offrit à eux.

Dwalin rentra en premier. Il inspecta les lieux. La grotte n'était pas très profonde et ne donnait sur aucune issue. L'inspection était nécessaire car de tel lieu étaient des refuges recherchés par les voyageurs comme eux, mais aussi par des animaux sauvages ou des créatures moins recommandables. Dwalin revint et donna son feu vert pour rentrer à l'intérieur.

Le sol y était sec. Le vent et la neige ne pouvaient y rentrer et ainsi tout le monde était à l'abri.

Chacun prit place dans ce refuge naturel. Thorin, en tant que Prince bourru mais respectant inconsciemment le protocole, laissa passer Azruphel devant lui et entra à son tour, fermant la marche.

La jeune femme n'eut le temps de faire que deux pas à l'intérieur, qu'elle s'écroula sur le sol, se tenant la tête dans ses mains. Elle n'avait montré aucun signe de faiblesse jusque-là. C'est d'ailleurs comme cela que cet événement fut interprété par l'ensemble de la compagnie. Thorin tenta de la relever.

Son comportement avait un gout de déjà vu pour le Prince Nain. Il la força à le regarder, lui enlevant ses mains de sa tête, mais elle gardait les yeux fermement clos, comme si une immense douleur la parcourait.

**- Azruphel ! Regardez-moi !** lui cria Thorin en tenant son visage près du sien. **Que vous arrive-t-il ?**

Son corps qui était tétanisé, se détendit brusquement, comme si la crise était passée. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Thorin avait déjà vu ce regard. C'était à Fondcombe avec Gandalf, lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé après 103 années. Ce même regard, pupilles dilatées et ce visage si sérieux. Une autre personne faisait face au Prince.

Un silence de plomb régnait dans la grotte.

Thorin avait gardé la même position, son visage à vingt centimètres de celui de la guide, hypnotisé. Elle ne parla pas dans la langue inconnue, ainsi que Thorin aurait pensé qu'elle ferait comme la dernière fois. Non, ses yeux redevinrent normaux. La véritable Azruphel était de retour.

Elle prit conscience de la proximité du Nain et tourna aussitôt la tête, faisant lâcher le contact des mains du Prince de sa peau. Azruphel jeta un coup d'œil au reste de la compagnie qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard.

**- Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas**, leur dit-elle en se frottant le visage.

**- Que vous est-il arrivé ?** demanda Balin visiblement inquiet.

**- Ce n'est rien. Cela m'arrive de temps à autre, **répondit-elle dans un geste négligeant de la main, pour tenter de les rassurer.

**- Vous devez être épuisée**, déclara Oïn en s'approchant de la jeune femme.

Azruphel ne put répliquer car le guérisseur était déjà en train de lui regarder le blanc des yeux, de prendre son pouls, de tâter sa gorge et ses bras, bref, de l'ausculter. Elle se laissa faire, au moins pour les rassurer sur son état, car elle savait bien qu'elle allait très bien. La fatigue était finalement une bonne excuse et elle n'aurait pas à fournir une explication sur ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Pendant ce temps, les Nains et le Hobbit se répartirent dans les quatre coins de la grotte.

L'auscultation d'Oïn ne prit pas beaucoup de temps et il confirma que la fatigue avait dû lui donner ce malaise. Elle eut le droit de se voir donner l'ordre de se reposer et de se tenir au chaud. Facile à dire lorsque l'on était dans leur condition.

Thorin était resté à ses côtés. Il remercia Oïn d'un signe de la tête, puis fixa la jeune femme. Elle sentait son regard sur elle, mais cette fois elle osa le soutenir. Ce qui dégageait de Thorin n'était pas des sentiments de reproche, mais plutôt d'interrogation, de suspicion et en même de temps d'inquiétude.

**- Vous avez agi de la même façon que chez les elfes, lorsque le Magicien et moi-même sommes venus vous rendre visite dans votre chambre**, lui dit Thorin d'un ton assez bas pour que seule la jeune femme puisse entendre.

**- Je sais très bien ce qu'il m'est arrivé, Maître Nain**, lui répondit-elle. **Mais je ne peux vous l'expliquer.**

**- Très bien ! Gardez vos secrets**, se renfrogna le Prince, **mais s'il s'avère que cela nous ralentisse et que vous ne puissiez me fournir une bonne raison, nous nous passerons de vos services.**

Thorin se releva et laissa la jeune femme seule. Azruphel ne tenu pas compte de la dernière phrase de Thorin car elle savait que quoi qu'il arrive, elle irait avec eux jusqu'au bout.

Dans son coin, Kili avait entendu les recommandations du guérisseur et il se précipita vers Azruphel dès que son oncle fut parti. Elle s'apprêtait à se relever, mais le jeune Nain la stoppa :

**- Azruphel, vous devriez vous ménager un peu. Il ne faudrait pas que l'on vous perde en route. Alors vous allez suivre les conseils d'Oïn et vous reposer, j'y tiens.**

Azruphel regarda Kili avec des yeux ronds. Bon sang ! Il n'allait pas s'y mettre lui aussi à donner des ordres. Elle était une grande fille et savait ce qui était bon pour elle.

**- Je vous ai préparé un coin pour vous reposer cette nuit**, continua-t-il

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que le jeune Nain la soulevait du sol. Elle se retrouva dans ces bras et traversa ainsi la largeur de la grotte pour se faire délicatement déposer sur une natte. Kili l'avait préparé pour lui mais il préféra savoir la jeune femme confortablement installée pour la nuit, de sorte qu'elle se repose et puisse continuer la route en forme le lendemain.

**- Tenez. Prenez aussi ma couverture**, lui dit-il en la couvrant avec.

Azruphel se retrouva emmailloté comme un bébé. Elle ne put que remercier le jeune Nain, devant un tel élan de gentillesse. Elle avait déjà remarqué que Kili était attentionné à son égard mais à ce point, s'en était touchant.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et afficha un immense sourire.

**- Mais vous n'allez pas dormir comme ça. Vous allez avoir froid**, remarqua la jeune femme.

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui**, lui répondit Fili qui se trouvait à sa gauche. **Nous sommes habitués aux rudes conditions et il préfère vous savoir au chaud. Il tient à vous**, lui murmura l'ainé.

**- Oh**, souffla Azruphel d'un air touché.

Ainsi emmitouflée, elle observait le reste de la compagnie. En voyant que les Nains se préparaient à allumer un feu, elle les informa qu'ils allaient devoir s'en passer pour cette nuit.

**- Et peut-on savoir pourquoi ?** demanda Gloïn

**- Faites-moi confiance. Il est inutile d'indiquer encore plus notre présence dans ces Montagnes. Vous n'ignorez pas quelles créatures repoussantes vivent dans ces régions. La nuit nous sommes plus vulnérables. Alors je vous conseille de vous faire discrets à partir de maintenant et… gardez vos armes à portée de mains**, leur annonça-t-elle.

Les Nains semblaient perplexes, et il fallut l'intervention de Thorin pour que les conseils de leur guide soient suivis.

**- Vous êtes sûre qu'il faille prendre de telles précautions**, lui demanda Fili toujours à côté d'elle.

**- J'ai traversé ces Monts plusieurs fois, donc oui je sais que ce que je vous dis est justifié.**

**- Mais vous avez réussi à les traverser sans encombres**, continua Kili.

**- Oui, mais j'étais seule… et discrète. **

Azruphel s'allongea et ferma les yeux pour se reposer.

**- Dormez mais rester vigilant. Ces Montagnes ne sont pas sûres, et encore moins en cet endroit**, dit-elle au jeune Nain en gardant les yeux clos.

Finalement, le calme se fit dans la caverne et peu à peu les Nains s'assoupirent. Azruphel, de son côté, semblait dormir mais elle repensa à son malaise.

Un malaise, qui n'était pas un malaise de fatigue, comme le croyait les membres de la compagnie, hormis Thorin qui se doutait de quelque chose.

Non, c'était ce qu'il lui arrivait lorsque des visions venaient à elle, sans qu'elle le demande. Ses visions pouvaient être contrôlées mais certaines lui apparaissent brusquement. Pour l'influencer ou pour la guider, Azruphel s'en moquer car pour elle, ces visions n'étaient que du poison. Car quoi qu'elle décide de faire, cela se réalisera.

Par le passé, elle avait essayé de changer le cours des choses. Mais à chaque fois ses visions prenaient en compte ses propres actions. Alors à quoi bon savoir ce qu'il va se passer puis que tout est joué d'avance.

C'était également pour cela qu'elle en avait voulu à Gandalf, lorsqu'il lui avait soutiré des informations. Le magicien savait que l'esprit de la jeune femme était influençable à certain moment, et avait profité de sa faiblesse pour connaitre le futur. Mais lorsque c'était l'inconscient d'Azruphel qui communiquait les visions, elles l'étaient sous forme de prophéties, d'énigmes à déchiffrer, car non interprétées.

Cette fois, Azruphel avait vu une série d'événements. Elle avait vu un trou béant s'ouvrir sous eux, une chute, des Gobelins, des Nains prisonniers, un éclair de lumière et une fuite. Quand cela allait se dérouler ? Elle ne le savait pas, donc il fallait être vigilent. Mais le poids de la fatigue eut raison d'elle et elle s'endormit.

§

**- Levez-vous ! Debout !**

Ce fut les cris de Thorin qui réveillèrent tout le monde.

Malgré le réveil brutal, Azruphel comprit que le moment était arrivé. Elle savait que le sol allait se dérober sous leurs pieds. Elle savait également qu'elle ne devrait pas tomber avec eux.

Dans un réflexe, la jeune femme bondit sur un éperon rocheux collé à la paroi, juste à l'instant où ses compagnons tombaient les uns après les autres dans le vide. Ils ne pouvaient savoir que le sol allait s'ouvrir, donc aucun ne put y échapper.

En l'espace de quelques secondes, Azruphel se retrouva seule. Le sol avait retrouvé son apparence normale et avec précaution elle osa poser un pied dessus, puis le deuxième. Le sol était de nouveau stable et elle put marcher dessus.

Heureusement, elle était toujours armée car Kili avait eu la bonne idée de ne pas la désarmer avant de l'envelopper dans sa couverture.

Azruphel réfléchit. Repensant à sa vision.

La chute : ok

Les Gobelins et les Nains prisonniers : se déroulaient au même moment.

Ensuite, l'éclair de lumière : elle en déduisit de la magie. Magicien. Gandalf.

Gandalf !

Le magicien devait rejoindre la compagnie dans les Montagnes, donc il était en route. Azruphel réfléchit à nouveau. Un passage vers la ville des Gobelins. Elle en avait déjà découvert, il y a longtemps de ça, mais où. Elle chercha, chercha.

Oui ! Il y en avait un en contrebas d'une falaise qu'ils avaient longé plus tôt, avant d'arriver dans cette caverne.

Azruphel ne perdit pas une seconde plus et sortit de la grotte en courant.

Le vent, la neige et la nuit étaient toujours présents, mais cela n'empêcha pas Azruphel de cavaler le plus rapidement qu'elle pouvait. Elle reprit le même chemin qu'à l'aller mais en sens inverse. Elle prit beaucoup moins de temps pour le parcourir, mais il fallait savoir qu'Azruphel ne prenait aucune précaution. La peur de la chute lui importait peu, car le temps lui était compté.

Essoufflée, elle arriva au niveau de la falaise. 500 mètres plus bas, une grotte conduisait à l'intérieur de la montagne. Le premier tiers était particulièrement escarpé, mais la suite était en pente. Elle ne pouvait faire autrement que descendre la paroi avec ses mains. Le froid et la neige rendaient la descente délicate car Azruphel ne sentait pratiquement plus l'extrémité de ses doigts. Les bourrasques neigeuses lui cinglaient le visage et les prises étaient difficiles à remarquer. Finalement alors qu'il lui restait 10 mètres à descendre, Azruphel se laissa tomber. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre plus de temps. Elle tomba sur un sol neigeux, ce qui lui permit de glisser jusqu'au bas.

Il ne lui resta plus qu'à atteindre l'entrée de la grotte qui était tout près d'elle. Elle sorti son épée de son fourreau et entra à l'intérieur avec précautions.

L'endroit était sombre et Azruphel dut se servir de la paroi pour se guider dans le noir. Mais bientôt une lumière fut visible. Elle approcha en silence, mais plus elle s'approchait plus elle avait une sensation bizarre. Normalement l'endroit était surveillé, mais pas un bruit ne vint jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Elle déboucha dans une salle. Vide. Ou plutôt pleine de cadavres. Visiblement tués il y a peu de temps. Elle observa un cadavre de Gobelin de plus près. La blessure était typique. Elle se releva et courut tout droit. Elle ne craignait plus d'être attaquée, car elle savait maintenant qu'un magicien était passé avant elle. Gandalf. Elle devait le retrouver.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul chemin. Il menait à l'immense caverne au cœur de la montagne. La ville des Gobelins. Un lieu particulièrement nauséabond et répugnant. Une ville faite de bric et de broc. Où les constructions brinquebalantes tenaient debout de manière précaire.

Azruphel commença à entendre des bruits. Des cris de Gobelins, mais pas des cris de douleurs plutôt des cris de joie. Elle arriva sur une passerelle en bois et alors qu'elle allait reprendre sa route, elle fut stoppée.

Dans un geste de défense, elle voulut se servir de son épée mais arrêta son action.

**- Gandalf ?** s'exclama Azruphel

**- Mon amie, je suis heureux de vous revoir**, répondit celui qui l'avait arrêtée.

C'était bel et bien le Magicien Gris. Azruphel était soulagée.

**- Gandalf, vous arrivez au bon moment. Mais d'ailleurs comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ? Comment avez-vous su qu'il fallait que vous soyez là ?** Questionna Azruphel en reprenant son souffle.

**- Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ?** Demanda Gandalf. **C'est vous-même qui me l'avez dit. **

La jeune femme le regarda perplexe.

- **C'était il y a bien longtemps. Vous m'aviez fait une série de prédiction et notamment une sur le fait que je devrais passer sous les Monts pour vous rejoindre vous et des personnes de petites tailles. Je n'ai jamais su de quoi vous vouliez parler jusqu'à ce jour.**

**- Oh, je suis désolée Gandalf, mais je ne me souviens pas de toutes mes prédictions. En tout cas, je suis ravie de vous trouver ici.**

**- Où est le reste de la compagnie ?**

**- Ils ont été fait prisonniers par les Gobelins. J'ai besoin de vous pour les libérer.**

Sans perdre plus de temps, Azruphel et Gandalf continuèrent leur course jusqu'au cœur de la cité.

Les rires grotesques des Gobelins venaient de tous les côtés, mais ils semblaient tous occupés à observer quelque chose, ainsi l'Humaine et l'Istari purent arriver jusqu'à la caverne principale sans se faire repérer.

Une chanson ignoble raisonnait à l'intérieure. Le Roi des Gobelins se tenait non loin d'eux, à seulement une passerelle. Et en regardant bien, Azruphel put remarquer les Nains parmi une foule de Gobelins repoussants.

Mais soudain les choses s'accélérèrent. Les Gobelins se mirent en colère et menaçaient la vie des membres de la compagnie. Azruphel ne pouvait les laisser faire une chose pareille et courut à découvert sur la passerelle qui reliait la plateforme centrale. Gandalf la rattrapa et la positionna dans son dos. Et dans un geste puissant il frappa son bâton sur le sol.

L'éclair de lumière de la vision d'Azruphel se répandait tout autour d'eux.

L'obscurité et le silence firent place mais les torches se rallumèrent les unes après les autres.

Azruphel osa regarder en direction des Nains. Ils étaient tous à terre, complétement sonnés par l'onde de choc.

Gandalf et Azruphel s'avancèrent dans leur direction, jusqu'à arriver sur la plateforme. Nains et Gobelins reprirent progressivement leurs esprits et remarquèrent les deux étrangers. Mais avant qu'ils puissent se relever, Gandalf parla à l'intention des Nains :

**- Saisissez-vous de vos armes. Battez-vous.**

Mais personne ne réagit à son appel. Il ne fallait pas laisser aux Gobelins le temps de comprendre ce qu'ils leur arrivaient, alors la voix de Gandalf se fit plus forte :

**- BATTEZ-VOUS !**

* * *

><p><strong>Vous avez aimé?<strong>

**Une review...?**

La suite, vendredi prochain avec peut être 2 chapitres à la suite.**  
><strong>


	11. Fuite hors de la Ville des Gobelins

**Bonjour tout le monde  
><strong>

Chapitre un peu plus court que les autres, mais je ne pouvais pas le couper autrement.

**Fuite de Ville des Gobelins**. Je me suis inspirée du livre pour ce passage.

* * *

><p>Merci à <strong>Julindy, Miyi et peps<strong> pour leur review.

Merci à** Thorin-0akenshield**, ma bêta-reader, pour sa relecture, ses corrections et ses conseils. Allez lire sa fic : Thorïn & Cie - La Quête - Tome 1, elle est de nouveau In-progress.

* * *

><p><em>Gandalf et Azruphel s'avancèrent dans leur direction, jusqu'à arriver sur la plateforme. Nains et Gobelins reprirent progressivement leur esprit et remarquèrent les deux étrangers. Mais avant qu'ils puissent se relever, Gandalf parla à l'intention des Nains :<em>

_**- Saisissez-vous de vos armes. Battez-vous.**_

_Mais personne ne réagit à son appel. Il ne fallait pas laisser aux Gobelins le temps de comprendre ce qu'ils leur arrivaient, alors la voix de Gandalf se fit plus forte :_

_**- BATTEZ-VOUS !**_

* * *

><p>Azruphel fut un minimum rassurée en voyant que les Nains se mouvaient à nouveau et cherchaient à récupérer leurs armes qui leur avaient été confisquées. Avec Gandalf, elle s'élança vers les premiers Gobelins à sa portée. Elle se fraya un passage jusqu'au centre de la plateforme. Les Gobelins étaient plus qu'en surnombre comparés à la compagnie. Plus ils en tuaient, plus il en arrivait, de tous les côtés. On pouvait dire que ça grouillait littéralement de Gobelins.<p>

Soudain Azruphel vit une ombre la recouvrir. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'elle se fit empoigner par l'horrible Roi des Gobelins. Aussi laid et repoussant qu'un troll, il en avait aussi la force et la taille. Il la tenait en l'air, lui serrant fortement la taille. Azruphel put lire ses intentions dans ses yeux globuleux, mais la peur ne faisait plus partie du vocabulaire de la jeune femme. Elle lui assena un coup de pied dans le visage. Ce geste ne fit qu'attiser la colère du Roi Gobelin qui serra plus fort sa main autour d'Azruphel. Elle sentit ses côtes ployer et se rompre sous l'étau. Un cri lui déchira la gorge.

Le Roi Gobelin jubilait, mais il ignorait que son acte venait de signer son arrêt de mort. D'une part le cri de l'humaine alerta Thorin et Gandalf, et de l'autre, la douleur des os brisés réveilla en Azruphel un sentiment de puissance. Le Roi Gobelin ignorait que la jeune femme recherchait cette sensation dans chacun de ses combats. Cette douleur qui était la seule chose qui lui indiquait qu'elle était encore vivante. Ressentir son corps douloureux de blessures, sentir le gout de son sang, savoir que la vie s'échappait de son corps. Voilà ce qui poussait Azruphel à parcourir la Terre du Milieu de long en large. Son existence n'était qu'une suite de jours mornes et ennuyeux, et la seule chose qui lui provoquait encore de la satisfaction était ces moments d'immenses souffrances, combinées à l'adrénaline des combats.

Le Roi Gobelin relâcha un peu sa main. L'air remplit de nouveau les poumons d'Azruphel. Le rictus immonde qu'arborait le Gobelin, disparu instantanément lorsque le visage d'Azruphel lui fit face à nouveau. Avec un regard sombre et un sourire carnassier, Azruphel le défia.

**- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça**, lui annonça-t-elle. **Considères-toi comme mort.**

Le Roi Gobelin n'eut pas le temps de réagir que sa prisonnière lui lacéra le bras de sa lame. Il lâcha prise en criant et Azruphel roula sur le sol. Thorin arriva à ce moment pour lui apporter son aide. Il avait entendu son cri lorsque le Gobelin la tenait encore entre sa main. Le temps pour lui de se débarrasser des Gobelins qui le menaçaient et d'arriver jusqu'à Azruphel de nouveau libre, qu'il vit le Roi Gobelin revenir à la charge. Thorin se plaça entre l'humaine et le monstre, pour parer ses coups. Le Nain réussit à le déstabiliser. Azruphel se remis sur ses pieds et ne souhaitant que se venger, se précipita vers le Roi Gobelin, ignorant Thorin qui lui faisait barrage.

**- Non ! Restez en arrière ! Vous n'êtes pas de taille**, lui hurla Thorin en la tenant par le bras.

Azruphel ne le regardait pas, bien trop obnubilée par l'envie d'enfoncer le tranchant de son épée dans les boyaux de ce monstre infâme. Elle tenta de lui forcer le passage mais Thorin renforça sa prise et lui empoigna son autre bras.

Dos au monstre, il ne vit pas qu'il s'était relevé et qu'il s'apprêtait à réattaquer. Elle se débattait de tout son être pour lui faire lâcher prise, car elle pouvait voir le Roi Gobelin amorçait son geste pour les frapper tous les deux de son arme.

Mais un éclair apparut de nulle part, et disparut comme il était venu. Une ombre grise passa devant les yeux d'Azruphel. Thorin se retourna au même moment et remarqua le Roi Gobelin à seulement quelques pas d'eux, immobile, son geste suspendu dans l'air. Il tomba mort.

**- Gandalf !** cria Azruphel en colère après le magicien, qui venait d'éliminer son adversaire.

Elle se dégagea enfin de l'emprise du Prince Nain et marcha vers l'Istari. Il lui avait volé son combat et visiblement elle lui en voulait. Mais la guide se rendit compte du silence qui régnait autour d'elle.

La mort de leur Roi avait plongé les Gobelins dans l'effroi. Les Nains s'étaient regroupés autour du cadavre. Ils ne pouvaient s'éterniser ici sans risquer pour leur vie, car la haine emplissait le cœur des habitants de cette cité souterraine.

**- Suivez-moi, vite !** S'exclama Gandalf en prenant la passerelle par où il était arrivé avec Azruphel.

S'en suivit une course folle dans les couloirs sombres et lugubres de la Ville de Gobelins. Gandalf en tête, la compagnie se frayât un passage à travers les légions de Gobelins en rage. Cheminant toujours plus bas vers une hypothétique sortie, ils réussirent à tromper la vigilance des Gobelins et à se dissimuler dans un passage obscur.

Gandalf s'autorisa un peu de lumière grâce à son bâton. Il laissa passer les Nains devant lui pour les compter. C'était une habitude qu'avait pris le magicien depuis le début de cette aventure, pour vérifier que la compagnie était bien au complet. Fort heureusement tout le monde était présent. Même le discret Hobbit, bien que complétement perdu par les événements, était présent. Il n'avait malheureusement pas la vigueur pour suivre les Nains et il était régulièrement en queue de file.

Rassuré, Gandalf reprit la tête de la compagnie. Mais aucun d'eux ne savait à quel endroit ils étaient précisément. Ne pouvant rebrousser chemin, ils continuèrent droit devant.

Ils recommencèrent à entendre les bruits et les cris horribles des Gobelins qui cheminaient derrière eux. Ils forcèrent donc l'allure, ce qui fit accroitre l'écart entre les Nains et le Hobbit, qui se trouva quelque peu distancé. Dori le remarqua et aida le Hobbit à rattraper son retard. Le Nain resta à ses côtés pour le soutenir.

Ce qu'ignorait la compagnie, c'était qu'un groupe de Gobelins plus silencieux et rapides que les autres, rattrapait la distance qui les séparait. Personne, pas même Gandalf ne remarqua leur présence. Les Gobelins connaissaient parfaitement le dédale de chemins qui serpentait sous les Monts et guidés par la faible lumière qu'émettait le bâton du Magicien, ils se faufilèrent au plus près de la compagnie.

Tout à coup, Dori et Bilbo, qui se trouvaient toujours en dernier, furent saisit par des mains difformes, qui les tirèrent en arrière. Leurs cris de surprise, alertèrent le reste de la compagnie, qui rebroussa chemin pour porter secours à leurs amis.

Le combat se déroula dans le sombre couloir de roche, où les Gobelins ne purent tenir face aux Nains. Le groupe put de nouveau continuer sa route après avoir exterminés les gêneurs.

Mais dans la confusion et l'obscurité, personne ne se rendit compte que Bilbo avait chuté lourdement sur un rocher et que le pauvre Hobbit était toujours étendu, inconscient, dans un recoin du couloir.

La compagnie avait continué sa course jusqu'à la sortie, et ce ne fut que lorsque Gandalf recompta qu'ils se rendirent compte de son absence.

D'après ce qu'ils pouvaient voir, la matinée était déjà bien avancée. Ils avaient donc passé près de 10 heures à l'intérieur de la Ville des Gobelins, ce qui était beaucoup. Mais en même temps, cela leur avaient permis de se retrouver du côté Est des Monts Brumeux. Les hautes montagnes étaient derrière eux et il ne leur restait que les faibles dénivelés des contreforts à parcourir.

La compagnie décida de s'arrêter un moment, pour discuter du sort du Hobbit. Gandalf, Thorin et Dori, qui était le dernier Nain à voir vu le Hobbit, discutaient vivement.

De son côté Azruphel s'assit dos à un arbre. L'excitation des combats était maintenant passée et la douleur de ses côtes cassées l'empêchait de respirer correctement. Kili remarqua sa souffrance et vint près d'elle, suivit de son frère, Fili.

**- Comment vous sentez-vous ?** demanda Kili visiblement troublé.

**- Oh, ça va. J'ai juste du mal à reprendre mon souffle**, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire de façade pour ne pas les inquiéter.

**- On vous entendu crier de douleur tout à l'heure**, rétorqua Fili sérieusement.

**- Ca va aller, je vous dis. Comme vous me l'avez si bien répété, je ne suis qu'une humaine. Le Gobelin a serré un peu trop fort autour de ma taille et n'étant de la même constitution que vous, je crains d'avoir deux ou trois côtes brisées**, avoua-t-elle.

**- Il faut qu'Oïn regarde ce que vous avez réellement**, dit Fili en cherchant du regard le guérisseur.

**- Non ! C'est inutile. Oïn ne pourra rien y faire. Vous allez juste inquiéter les autres et nous n'avons pas besoin de cela maintenant**, reprit-elle en retenant le Nain qui s'apprêter à se lever.

Les frères se regardèrent et donnaient l'impression à Azruphel qu'ils discutaient mentalement.

**- J'aimerai que cela reste entre nous**, les supplia-t-elle. **S'il vous plait.**

**- D'accord**, céda Fili.

**- Merci. Et surtout pas un mot à votre oncle. Car maintenant que Gandalf est de retour parmi nous, il sautera sur l'occasion pour me remercier**, leur précisa-t-elle en essayant de se caler plus confortablement contre l'arbre.

**- Mais il ne ferait jamais ça**, déclara Fili, surprit du commentaire d'Azruphel**. Nous l'avons entendu dire à plusieurs reprises que vos connaissances du terrain étaient un bienfait pour notre compagnie**.

**- Oui et depuis le début il vous a soutenu, alors que plusieurs membres de la compagnie étaient réticents à votre arrivée**, continua Kili.

Azruphel avait du mal à croire ce que disaient les jeunes Nains. Thorin était assez désagréable avec elle et quand il lui parlait ce n'était jamais avec des termes chaleureux. Elle connaissait les Nains et leur côté bourru, et elle devait admettre que Thorin avait tout d'un Nain de ce côté-là. Mais elle savait également que sous cette apparence, les Nains pouvaient être amicaux et bienveillants.

Thorin n'était pas officiellement roi, mais il s'en donnait tous les attributs. Azruphel se souvenait de Durin qu'elle avait côtoyé à de nombreuses reprises. Ce Nain, malgré son ascendance, lui avait toujours fait un accueil des plus conviviaux et jamais Azruphel ne s'était sentie insignifiante à ses côtés. Chose que Thorin lui faisait ressentir la plupart du temps.

Alors entendre Fili et Kili dire que leur oncle avait de la reconnaissance à son encontre, la déstabilisa quelque peu.

Azruphel s'autorisa un profond soupir, mais la douleur se rappela à elle. Elle passa sa main sur les zones meurtries. Kili la regardait avec un regard plein de compassion. Contrairement à lui, elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour ses blessures. Comme les autres, elles guériraient et n'en garderait aucun souvenir. Avec du repos et en s'alimentant correctement, il lui aurait fallu trois jours pour que ses os se remettent d'eux même. Mais la compagnie avait perdu les vivres et il était hors de question de se reposer dans ces montagnes. Elle allait devoir serrer les dents et être forte pendant les prochains jours.

Fili parti rejoindre son oncle. La discussion concernant le Hobbit était houleuse.

Kili était resté à ses côtés.

**- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, Azruphel ?** Lui demanda-t-il.

**- Et bien, je crois que nous allons rester ici un petit moment, alors j'aimerai pouvoir me reposer**, répondit-elle. **Pourriez-vous veiller sur moi et me prévenir lorsque nous repartirons ? **

Elle savait que cette tâche plairait au jeune Nain qui, depuis le début, veillait sur elle. Kili retrouva son sourire et acquiesça. Il arborait très souvent ce sourire. Un sourire qui rappelait à Azruphel d'agréables souvenirs.

Elle ferma les yeux.

« Lui » aussi souriait tout le temps. « Il » était un soldat et avait tué de très nombreux ennemis, mais avec elle, « il » était doux et tendre. Leur amour avait duré 108 années. « Il » était de la première génération à être né sur la Terre du Milieu après la fuite de ses parents de l'île de Nùmenor, tout comme elle.

Azruphel se souviendrait toute sa vie de leur première rencontre.

Elle se souvint…

* * *

><p><strong>Ça vous a plu?<strong>

**une review...?**

Je galère avec les chapitres suivants, alors je ne sais pas si je vais publier le prochain chapitre ce weekend.

Je veux garder de l'avance au cas où...


	12. Notes explicatives

**Notes explicatives de l'auteur**

Pas de nouveau chapitre, mais avant de continuer mon histoire, je tenais à préciser quelques détails concernant Azru et sur d'autres choses...

* * *

><p><strong>Premier point : l'âge d'Azru.<strong>

Comme je l'expliquais dans le chapitre « Rêve Souvenir », Azru a 2970 ans.

Elle est née en 3412 du Second Age (chapitre « Prologue »). A la fin du SA, en 3441, elle a 29 ans.

La Quête d'Erebor se déroule en 2941 du Troisième Age.

Donc 29 + 2941 = 2970 ans.

* * *

><p><strong>Deuxième point : le titre de ma fic.<strong>

Izindu-bêth, signifie "diseur de vérité" en adûnaïc, langue des Númenóréens, la langue d'origine d'Azru.

Comme vous avez pu le voir, elle a l'aptitude de connaitre le futur (chapitres « Prophétie » et « Monts Brumeux et Ville des Gobelins »)

Vous verrez plus tard dans la fic, le pourquoi et le comment.

Mais à ce stade de l'histoire, vous devriez savoir qu'Azru est une prophétesse, don donné par les Valar et plus précisément par Mandos (Vala qui a le don de clairvoyance et juge des morts). Qu'Azru est en quelque sorte immortelle, mais pas immortelle comme l'est un elfe (vous le saurez plus tard) et que bien sûr elle guérit plus rapidement qu'un humain normal. Et qu'elle ne supporte pas le don qu'il lui a été fait. Elle considère cela comme une malédiction.

* * *

><p><strong>Troisième point : la longévité de certains Hommes de la Terre du Milieu<strong>

Beaucoup d'entre vous font un lien entre la longévité d'Azru, son père ou de son époux (que vous verrais dans le chapitre suivant) et celle d'Aragorn.

Donc pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas très bien l'œuvre intégrale de Tolkien, je vais vous éclairer.

A la fin du Premier Age, les Valar ont offert à certains Hommes – ceux qui ont combattu Morgoth aux côtés des Elfes - la possibilité d'aller vivre sur une île nouvellement créée, Nùmenor. Le premier Roi du Nùmenor n'était autre qu'Elros, le frère jumeau d'Elrond. Les deux frères ont eu l'opportunité de choisir leur destin. Ils étaient tous deux, des Demi-Elfes, des descendants de Beren et Lùthien.

Lùthien fut la première Elfes à tomber amoureuse d'un Homme, Beren. Ils eurent un fils, Dior. Lui-même eut deux fils et une fille, Elwing, qui épousa Eärendil.

Elwing et Eärendil étaient les parents d'Elrond et Elros. Eärendil était lui aussi le fil d'un Homme et d'une Elfe. Ce fut lui qui alla réclamer l'aide des Valar, dans la lutte contre Morgoth. Il réussit là où tous les autres avaient échoué.

Pour remercier Eärendil et sa famille, les Valar leur donnèrent la possibilité de choisir la race de leur choix. Il n'y eut qu'Elros qui choisit la race des Hommes. Il fut donc le premier Roi de Nùmenor. Il garda sa vie de mortel, mais avec une durée de vie plus longue que les Hommes normaux (plus de 500 ans).

De ce fait, les descendants d'Elros furent aussi dotés d'une longue vie, comme Elendil et ses fils (les Rois du Gondor et de l'Arnor), ainsi qu'Aragorn car issu de la même lignée. Mais durant le Second Age, leur durée de vie a progressivement diminuée, jusqu'à chuter à 200 ans.

Par contre, j'ai supposé quelque chose d'autre, car Tolkien ne précise pas si tous les Númenóréens étaient dotés d'une longue vie. Alors j'ai réfléchi et je me suis dit que durant les 3319 années que l'île de Nùmenor a existé, la population a dû se mélanger avec la famille royale, créant ainsi des familles nobles, elles-mêmes dotées d'une longue vie, mais peut être amoindrie. Alors au fur et à mesure des mariages, l'ensemble de la population semblerait jouir d'une espérance de vie plus élevée, mais moins que les familles royales ou nobles.

A la fin du Troisième Age (époque de mon histoire), les Nains savaient que des Hommes pouvaient vivre aussi longtemps qu'eux, mais ils étaient rares. De ce fait, ils n'étaient pas choqués d'apprendre qu'Azru avait rencontré Thorin une centaine d'années auparavant.

Voilà !

J'espère que pour certains d'entre vous, ces petites explications vous aurons éclairé.

* * *

><p><strong>Avancement :<strong>

Pour le moment, j'ai les deux chapitres suivants d'écrits mais pas encore corrigés par ma bêta (je l'excuse car elle est très occupée). J'ai aussi plus de difficultés à écrire depuis quelque temps. J'ai les idées mais j'ai du mal à les retranscrire correctement.

Ce weekend j'entame la partie avec les Aigles et l'avant Beorn.

Je prévois une trentaine de chapitres pour mon histoire, mais si le passé d'Azru vous intéresse, dites le moi et je prévoirai d'avantage de flashback.

Si vous avez des questions, des commentaires, des choses que vous ne comprenez pas, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. Je vous répondrai.

**Prochain chapitre vendredi prochain. Chapitre flashback : « Rencontre entre Azru et son époux »**


	13. Flashback : Rencontre avec son époux

**Bonjour tout le monde  
><strong>

Vous l'attendiez tous, alors LE VOICI !

Qui est l'homme à qui appartient le cœur d'Azruphel?

Il fut son seul et unique amour.

Bien-sûr Azru a connu d'autres hommes (nature humaine oblige...) mais il n'y a que lui qui a compté.

**Chapitre Flashback : rencontre entre Azru et son époux, Estelmo.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Merci à <strong>mes revieweuses.<strong>

Merci à** Thorin-0akenshield**, ma bêta-reader, pour sa relecture, ses corrections et ses conseils. Allez lire sa fic : Thorïn & Cie - La Quête - Tome 1, elle est de nouveau In-progress.

* * *

><p>Elle ferma les yeux.<p>

« Lui » aussi souriait tout le temps. « Il » était un soldat et avait tué de très nombreux ennemis, mais avec elle, « il » était doux et tendre. Leur amour avait duré 108 années. « Il » était de la première génération à être né sur la terre du Milieu après la fuite de ses parents de l'île de Nùmenor, tout comme elle.

Azruphel se souviendrait toute sa vie de leur première rencontre.

Elle se souvient…

§

_Froid. _

_Obscurité._

_Silence._

Ainsi elle était plongée.

§

_Froid._

_Obscurité._

_Clapotis de l'eau._

Ainsi elle avait survécu.

§

_Froid._

_Clarté._

_Tintement métallique et voix._

Ainsi elle fut découverte.

§

_Chaleur._

_Éclat._

_Cliquetis de l'harnachement d'un cheval._

Ainsi elle fut sauvée.

§

_Après plusieurs réveils infructueux, l'esprit d'Azruphel étant encore trop faible pour se maintenir éveillée, elle réussit à prendre conscience de sa situation. Une douleur pulsative dans le dos, respiration difficile, trop faible pour bouger ses membres, Azru comprit qu'elle avait survécu à son calvaire. Comment ?_

_Elle replongea dans l'inconscience._

_Nouvel essai. Elle réussit à ouvrir les yeux. Un soleil radieux brillait haut dans le ciel, et le trop-plein de clarté l'obligea à refermer ses yeux. La position dans laquelle elle se trouvait n'était pas des plus confortables. Ses jambes pendaient dans le vide. Le haut de son corps n'était retenu qu'aux niveaux des épaules par quelque chose de ferme mais en même temps moelleux. Le côté droit de son corps reposait sur une surface dure. Son visage reposait sur cette même surface, mais le contact était glacé. Tout son corps bougeait en un rythme régulier. Le pas d'un cheval._

_Azruphel habitua progressivement ses yeux à toute cette lumière. Elle put distinguer le paysage et tourna faiblement la tête pour mieux regarder._

_- __**Vous ne craignez plus rien, Mademoiselle.**_

_La voix venait d'au-dessus de sa tête. Ne s'attendant pas à cela, Azruphel sursauta. Elle senti immédiatement son support se resserrer autour de ses épaules. Elle releva la tête vers la source du bruit. Elle vit dans un premier temps un éclat brillant reflétant les rayons du soleil. Elle papillonna plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir en distinguer les contours. Elle était dans les bras d'un homme, ou plutôt d'un cavalier, un soldat. L'homme portait une armure argentée, rehaussée de détails dorés. Azruphel reconnu aussitôt l'armure des soldats de son Royaume. Le Gondor. Un arbre entouré de sept étoiles orné son plastron. La voix de l'homme était calme et amicale. Son visage, malgré le casque qu'il portait, était souriant. Il possédait une barbe de plusieurs jours. Ce n'était donc pas un ennemi. Ainsi rassurée, Azruphel se laissa une nouvelle fois plonger dans l'inconscience. _

_Lorsqu'elle réveilla à nouveau, la nuit était tombée. Elle n'était plus à dos de cheval mais couchée sur un sol herbeux. De nombreux feux éclairaient les alentours et Azruphel distingua des hommes près de chaque foyer. Elle tenta de se relever mais sa douleur dans le dos la rappela à l'ordre et la cloua de nouveau au sol. Azruphel constata qu'elle n'avait pas été juste posée à même le sol. Un tissu l'enveloppait et un tapis de selle lui servait d'oreiller. De nouveau, une voix s'adressa à elle. _

_- __**Essayez de ne pas trop bouger. **_

_Un homme en armure apparut dans son champ de vision. C'était le même homme, mais sans son casque. Il s'agenouilla près de la jeune femme et posa sa main sur son front._

_**- Vous n'avez toujours pas développé de fièvre, c'est rassurant**__, lui dit-il en arborant le sourire identique à celui qu'elle avait vu durant son précédent réveil.__** Vous êtes une miraculée, Mademoiselle. Nous vous avons retrouvé entourée de trois autres corps sans vie, sur la berge du fleuve, il y a deux jours. Pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il vous est arrivé ?**_

_Azruphel ne put répondre. Ses derniers souvenirs lui revenaient à l'esprit. C'était encore trop récent pour qu'elle puisse en parler. L'homme remarqua sa confusion et posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de la jeune femme._

_**- Je vous en demande trop. Excusez-moi. Reposez-vous, vous êtes en sécurité. Je veillerai sur vous cette nuit.**_

_Le soldat remit en place le tissu la recouvrant, et se redressa._

_**- Oh ! J'ai omis de me présenter**__, reprit-il en se retournant vers elle. __**Je m'appelle **__**Estelmo,**__** écuyer du Prince Elendur, fils ainé du Seigneur Isildur. Je serai votre serviteur jusqu'à notre retour à Osgiliath.**_

_Il se présenta de façon très cérémonieuse. Main droite sur le cœur en penchant le buste en avant. Et avec ce même sourire qui lui collait au visage, il quitta le champ de vision d'Azruphel._

_La jeune femme n'était pas habituée à autant de bonnes manières. Sa vie à bord de la barge, entourée d'hommes grossiers et vulgaires, l'avait habitué à d'autres égards envers elle. Cet Estelmo l'avait troublée. _

_Elle se rendormie mais son sommeil fut perturbé par les images de l'attaque qu'elle avait subi._

_Le lendemain matin, Azruphel fut réveillée par le bruit des soldats. Ils devaient être environs une centaine de cavaliers. Tous portaient l'armure de l'armée du Gondor. Certains éteignaient les feux, d'autres s'occupaient des chevaux._

_Azruphel réussit à se tenir assise malgré sa blessure. _

_L'aube était naissante et l'air frais de la nuit n'était pas encore réchauffé. Elle ramena sur ses épaules le tissu qui la couvrait. C'était une cape de soldat. _

_Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle devait faire. Trop faible pour tenir sur ses jambes, elle ne pouvait se déplacer seule et devait donc attendre que l'on s'occupe de son cas. _

_Elle observa les alentours. Après quelques instants, elle aperçut deux hommes qui marchaient dans sa direction. Elle ne le reconnut pas immédiatement mais l'un des deux hommes était Estelmo. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant elle, qu'Azruphel put le reconnaitre grâce à son éternel sourire. Cet homme semblait être d'un tel optimisme._

_La jeune femme ne remarqua le deuxième homme qu'au moment où celui-ci posa un genou à terre et lui prit la main pour y déposer un baiser._

_**- Mes hommages, Mademoiselle. Je suis Elendur, fils d'Isildur, Roi du Gondor et de l'Arnor.**_

_Azruphel ne sut quoi répondre et ce fut avec des yeux ronds qu'elle bredouilla une phrase incompréhensible. Elle avait devant elle, le fils ainé de son Roi et sans doute son futur souverain. _

_Elendur ne se releva pas. Il remarqua la confusion de la jeune femme._

_**- Puis-je vous demander votre nom ? **__Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton très calme._

_**- Je… je m'appelle Azruphel, Monseigneur. Azruphel, fille d'Ulbar**__, réussit-elle à répondre aprés un moment d'hésitation. _

_**- Ulbar ? Ulbar le marin est votre père ? **__Demanda Elendur avec étonnement._

_**- Oui, Monseigneur.**_

_Le Prince se releva et jeta un coup d'œil à son écuyer. _

_**- Ainsi vous êtes la fille du commandant de l'un des navires en charge de mon défunt oncle, Anàrion, lors de sa fuite de Nùmenor**__, reprit le Prince._

_**- Oui, c'était mon père**__, répondit Azru._

_**- C'est un honneur de pouvoir rencontrer la fille du Commandant Ulbar.**_

_Les deux hommes se penchèrent vers Azruphel en signe de respect._

_**- Mer…Merci**_

_Bon Sang ! Autant de courbettes et de gentillesse, rien que pour elle. Azruphel n'y était pas habituée. Son père ne l'avait pas éduqué ainsi. Seuls les nobles l'étaient._

_Elendur se retourna vers son écuyer et lui parla brièvement avant de repartir. Estelmo, quant à lui, resta avec la jeune femme._

_**- J'ignorais qui vous étiez.**_

_**- J'ignorais que mon père était aussi**__**renommé**__, rétorqua-t-elle._

_Il lui servit à nouveau son sourire._

_**- Comment vous sentez-vous ce matin ?**__ Lui demanda-t-il._

_**- Et bien, je sens que mes forces me reviennent. Mais je suis encore capable de pouvoir marcher seule**__, lui indiqua-t-elle. _

_**- C'est normal. Vous avez tout de même été gravement blessée.**_

_**- Je... je ne me souviens pas de tout**__, lui répondit Azruphel un peu confuse. _

_**- Nous vous avons retrouvé étendue sur une berge de l'Anduin. Nous ne pensions pas qu'il y aurait des survivants. Les autres corps avaient de nombreuses flèches plantées dans le corps. Et vous, vous aviez un couteau encore figé dans le dos**__, lui annonçât Estelmo très sérieusement._

_Azruphel ouvrit grand les yeux en entendant l'écuyer. Puis des images lui revinrent encore en mémoire. Elle se souvint d'une grande douleur qui lui déchira le dos avant de tomber dans le fleuve. Ainsi le soldat ennemi lui avait lancé un poignard au moment où elle allait enfin s'échapper du bateau. Mais comment avait-elle pu survivre à cela ?_

_**- Des souvenirs vous reviennent ?**__ demanda l'écuyer._

_**- Oui. Mes compagnons et moi-même naviguions jusqu'à la capitale. Notre barge était remplie de denrées et de marchandises. Nous avons été abordés par des Hommes du Sud. D'habitude ils venaient depuis la côte mais cette fois ce fut une légion entière venue du Nord qui nous a attaqués**__, raconta la jeune femme._

_**- Ces Hommes sont des lâches. Ils ont fui les champs de bataille dès que leur Maître fut vaincu**__, précisa Estelmo._

_**- Comment ça ? Sauron a été vaincu ? Je… je l'ignorais**__, s'étonna-t-elle._

_**- Cela ne fait que quatre jours. Vous étiez sur le fleuve, vous ne pouviez le savoir.**_

_L'écuyer s'arrêta un moment. Son sourire avait disparu._

_**- Mais lors de cette dernière bataille, nous avons perdu notre Grand Roi. Elendil est tombé sous les coups de Sauron.**_

_Le Roi Elendil était le Roi de l'Arnor et ses fils Isildur et Anàrion étaient Rois du Gondor, ses vassaux. Elendil et Anarion étant morts, Isildur devenait le Roi des Royaumes du Gondor et de l'Arnor. La peine envahit le cœur d'Azruphel car la Terre du Milieu avait perdu de grands Hommes durant cette guerre._

_**- Mais nous avons encore le Seigneur Isildur. C'est grâce à lui que nous avons gagné cette guerre**__, reprit Estelmo qui avait de nouveau retrouvé son sourire._

_Azruphel ne put se retenir de sourire à son tour. Sa bonne humeur était communicative._

_**- Mais vous devez avoir faim. Je vais vous apporter quelque chose avant que nous reprenions la route**__, lui dit Estelmo en changeant complétement le sujet de la conversation._

_Il se releva et parti au milieu de la foule de soldat. _

_Cet homme avait connu les terreurs de la guerre et devait avoir perdu nombre de ses compagnons. Néanmoins il rayonnait de joie et de sympathie, et apportait un peu de chaleur à Azruphel qui, après les derniers événements, était moralement au plus bas._

_Autour de la jeune femme, les soldats semblaient être sur le départ. Les chevaux finissaient d'être harnachés._

_Estelmo revint rapidement avec un morceau de pain et une gourde d'eau._

_**- Je suis navré, mais je n'ai pu trouver que cela**__, lui dit-il désolé._

_**- Oh mais c'est plus que suffisant. Merci**__, lui répondit-elle._

_Elle picora le morceau de pain. Son estomac était vide depuis quelque temps et la sensation était désagréable. La jeune femme prit une gorgée d'eau pour adoucir sa gorge sèche. C'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua qu'Estelmo ne la lâchait pas du regard, toujours souriant. Azruphel détourna les yeux immédiatement et sentit ses joues lui chauffer. L'écuyer s'en rendit compte, bien entendu._

_**- Je ne voulais pas vous rendre nerveuse, excusez-moi**__, exprima Estelmo._

_Azruphel le regarda à nouveau._

_**- Mais depuis une dizaine d'année maintenant à cause de la guerre, je n'ai connu que la mort et la peur. Donc je dois vous avouer que vous voir manger est un véritable ravissement pour mes yeux**__._

_Azruphel ne savait quoi répondre après de telles paroles. Ce guerrier était d'une douceur incroyable, qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru capable un soldat de cela. _

_Estelmo n'attendait pas de réponse de sa part et lui annonça qu'il la laissait finir son repas, le temps pour lui d'aller chercher son cheval. _

_Azruphel se senti fondre littéralement. Comment un homme pouvait-il être d'une telle amabilité ? De plus, elle devait avouer qu'il était bel homme. Grand avec une carrure athlétique mais sans excès. Des cheveux bruns qui lui arrivaient aux épaules et des yeux d'un bleu profond. Et puis ce sourire… _

_§_

_Durant les deux jours qui suivirent, Estelmo pris soin d'elle. Ils parlèrent beaucoup, de tout et de rien, et la jeune femme était aux anges._

_Mais comme cela avait été convenu, à leur arrivée à Osgiliath, Azruphel fut prise en charge par des guérisseurs pour soigner sa plaie et pour qu'elle reprenne des forces._

_C'est le cœur lourd qu'elle remercia l'écuyer et s'apprêta à lui faire ses adieux. C'était un soldat, et qui plus est, l'écuyer du fils ainé du Roi. Il allait devoir repartir avec l'armée pour assurer la paix du Royaume. Mais ce fut avec beaucoup de plaisir, qu'il lui apprit que le Prince Elendur allait rester dans la capitale pour organiser la reconstruction._

_**- Me permettez-vous de vous rendre visite lors de votre convalescence ?**__ Lui demanda Estelmo le plus sérieusement du monde._

_**- Oui… Oui bien-sûr. Cela me ferait le plus grand plaisir**__, lui répondit-elle réjouie._

_L'écuyer s'approcha alors de la jeune femme tout souriant – comme à son habitude - et pris délicatement sa main pour y déposer un baiser._

_**- C'est à moi, que vous faites le plus grand des plaisirs, Mademoiselle**__._

_Il repartit. Mais Azruphel n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour le revoir. Le lendemain soir, il vint lui rendre visite. _

_Et depuis, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés, ou presque…_

_§_

Azruphel avait fini par s'endormir et ce fut Kili qui la réveilla.

Doucement elle reprit ses esprits et remarqua que Bilbo était de retour parmi eux. Comment avait-il fait pour s'échapper des Gobelins ? Elle n'était pas la seule à se poser cette question.

La discussion entre Bilbo et Thorin apaisa la colère du Nain à l'égard du Hobbit. Depuis le début, Azruphel avait senti que Thorin n'appréciait pas la présence du Semi-Homme, et il ne manquait pas une occasion pour le rabaisser.

Bilbo avait su trouver les mots pour justifier sa présence parmi eux, et personne n'osa répliquer après ses paroles. Seul le bruit du vent qui faisait danser les feuilles des arbres se faisait entendre.

Seul bruit ? Oh non…

Des hurlements de Wargs se firent entendre plus haut dans les Monts.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçues, car vous étiez nombreuses à attendre ce chapitre.<strong>

**Donnez-moi vos avis...**

**Prochain chapitre, vendredi prochain : fuite des Monts Brumeux et attaque des Wargs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes :<br>**

Estelmo n'est pas un personnage qui sort de mon imagination. C'est un personnage mineur de Tolkien. Il n'apparait que dans les livres et à aucuns moments dans les films.


	14. Fuite des Monts et attaque des Wargs

**Bonjour tout le monde  
><strong>

Je publie aujourd'hui car demain je n'aurai pas le temps de le faire.

Après le chapitre flashback choupinou de la semaine dernière, on retourne dans l'histoire principale avec de l'action.

Le prochain chapitre flashback est indéterminé. Si vous avez des souhaits à ce niveau là, faites moi en part.

**Chapitre : Fuite des Monts brumeux et attaque des Wargs  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Merci à <strong>mes revieweuses : Julindy, Vanariane, Peps, MonaYsa, Maurore et Miyi<br>**

Merci à** Thorin-0akenshield**, ma bêta-reader, pour sa relecture, ses corrections et ses conseils et qui malgré son emploi du temps plus que chargé, a prit le temps de corriger mes chapitres.

* * *

><p><em>La discussion entre Bilbo et Thorin, apaisa la colère du Nain à l'égard du Hobbit. Depuis le début, Azruphel avait senti que Thorin n'appréciait pas la présence du Semi-Homme, et qu'il ne manquait pas une occasion pour le rabaisser. <em>

_Bilbo avait su trouver les mots pour justifier sa présence parmi eux et personne n'osa répliquer après ses paroles. Seul le bruit du vent qui faisait danser les feuilles des arbres se faisait entendre._

_Seul bruit ? Oh non…_

_Des hurlements de Wargs se firent entendre plus haut dans les Monts._

* * *

><p>La compagnie se retourna en leur direction. Ils n'avaient eu le droit qu'à un court moment de répit. Ils étaient à peine sortis des ignobles souterrains de la Ville des Gobelins, qu'ils étaient pris en chasse par ces abominables chiens dégénérés.<p>

Alors que l'inquiétude se lisait sur chacun des visages et même sur celui de Gandalf, Azruphel, quant à elle, souriait.

C'était eux. Elle en était sûre. Ceux qu'elle avait suivi en pensant qu'ils la mèneraient jusqu'à _lui_, mais qui l'avait sauvagement mutilée, la laissant pour morte. Le Seigneur Elrond lui avait dit qu'il s'était chargé d'une partie du groupe mais il lui en restait quelque uns pour sa vengeance personnelle.

Vengeance.

Vengeance…

Son corps la réclamait.

Alors que Gandalf avait hurlé à tous de fuir, la jeune femme était restée sur place, attendant qu'ils arrivent.

**- Azruphel !** Hurla Kili qui remarqua que la jeune femme ne bougeait pas.

Elle avait sorti son épée et patientait.

**- Que faites-vous ? Venez !**

Le jeune Nain était revenu à son niveau, l'attrapant par le bras pour la forcer à le suivre, mais la guide n'était pas décidée à bouger.

Les hurlements se firent de plus en plus proches.

**- Kili ! Azruphel !** Cria Thorin en les cherchant quand il s'aperçut de leur absence.

C'est alors qu'il vit son neveu et l'humaine plus haut dans la pente.

**- Mais que font-ils ? Ils vont se faire dévorer ! **pensa intérieurement Thorin.

La peur de les perdre, lui fit remonter le dénivelé aussi vite qu'il l'avait descendu.

Kili se heurtait au mur qu'Azruphel représentait. Elle ne bougeait pas, complétement statique et aucuns sons ne sortaient de sa bouche. La seule expression était dans ses yeux, remplis de rage. Elle ne voyait, ni entendait le jeune Nain qui s'évertuait à la faire bouger. Seule comptait pour elle, sa vengeance personnelle.

Thorin arriva et se posta devant Azruphel.

**- Que faites-vous tous les deux ? Pas de temps à perdre, ils arrivent !** Leur hurla-t-il dessus.

**- Je sais mon oncle, mais elle refuse de partir**, répondit Kili.

**- A quoi jouez-vous ? Vous mettez nos vies en danger **!

Thorin lui parlait mais il savait qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas. Ce n'était pas la jeune humaine calme et souriante qu'il avait côtoyé depuis son arrivée. La haine transpirait de tout son être. Il allait devoir employer les manières fortes pour qu'elle le suive enfin.

**- Kili, vas t'en ! Vas rejoindre les autres !** Ordonna Thorin.

**- Mais mon oncle, on ne peut pas la laisser ici**, supplia Kili.

**- Fais ce que je te dis ! **Hurla littéralement le Prince.

Le jeune Nain céda et partit le plus vite possible vers le reste de la compagnie.

Thorin resta face à Azruphel. Les Wargs avaient vraisemblablement parcourut la moitié du chemin jusqu'à eux.

Alors qu'elle n'avait prononcé aucune parole jusque-là, Azruphel parla enfin :

**- Partez, vous aussi. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide**, lui dit-elle d'un ton relativement calme pour la situation.

**- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?**

**- Ne vous souvenez-vous pas que je vous ai dit, que la vengeance pouvait nous faire faire des choses stupides ? Et bien c'est exactement le cas en ce moment**, répondit-elle.

**- Ainsi ce sont ceux que vous cherchiez à retrouver. Ils sont bien trop nombreux. En tant que chef de cette compagnie, je ne peux vous laisser faire une chose aussi stupide, comme vous le dites**, rétorqua Thorin.

Le Nain remit Orcrist dans son fourreau et calmement il demanda une dernière fois à Azruphel de le suivre en lui tendant sa main de manière bienveillante. Comme il s'en doutait la jeune femme refusa. Elle lui torturait l'esprit et le cœur depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré et même s'il ne pouvait avouer ses sentiments à son encontre, il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser se faire massacrer.

**-Vous ne me laissez donc pas le choix**, murmura-t-il.

Thorin n'était pas le plus idiot des Nains et il avait remarqué que l'humaine avait été blessé par le Roi des Gobelins. Il avait parfaitement entendu le bruit de ses côtes se briser. C'est donc à cet endroit qu'il frapperait.

D'un geste rapide et puissant, il abattit son avant-bras au niveau des dernières côtes flottantes d'Azruphel. Elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel acte, et la douleur qui avait disparu à cause de son excitation à assouvir sa vengeance, réapparu. Le choc la fit se plier en deux et alors que l'idée d'anéantir Thorin lui traversa l'esprit, tout devint noir.

Thorin lui avait assené un coup derrière la nuque, pour la rendre inoffensive. Sans perdre plus de temps, il chargea le corps inanimé d'Azruphel sur son épaule. L'humaine était plus grande que lui, mais son poids n'était pas un fardeau. Les Nains étaient robustes et ils pouvaient porter plus que leur propre poids.

Avant de déguerpir, Thorin récupéra l'épée de la jeune femme qui était tombée au sol. Il savait à quel point elle lui était précieuse et il serait dommage de laisser une telle arme à la portée de l'ennemi.

Thorin descendit la pente prestement et retrouva le reste de la compagnie qui s'était arrêté. Ils étaient bloqués. Une falaise les empêchait d'aller plus en avant.

Dwalin vint à sa rencontre.

**- Thorin que s'est-il passé ?** Lui demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil sur le corps de la jeune femme que portait le Prince.

Thorin ne lui répondit pas.

**- Kili !** Cria-t-il.

**- Oui mon oncle.**

**- Tiens. Réveilles la**, ordonna-t-il en se déchargeant d'Azruphel, qu'il passa dans les bras de son neveu, comme pour s'en débarrasser.

Thorin observa les alentours pour chercher une solution, mais la falaise était bien trop abrupte pour pouvoir la descendre.

**- Gandalf. Avez-vous un moyen pour nous sortir de là ?** Questionna le Nain.

**- Malheureusement, non. Nous allons devoir les affronter. Nous ne pouvons faire demi-tour. Ils arrivent**, déclara le Magicien.

Tous se retournèrent vers le haut de la pente. Ils pouvaient à présent distinguer les mouvements des Wargs.

**- Vite ! Dans les arbres, tous !** décréta l'Istari.

Pendant ce temps, Kili avait posé Azruphel au sol. Son frère et lui tentaient de réveiller la jeune femme. D'abord en douceur, puis de plus en plus fort. Les Wargs seraient bientôt sur eux et Gandalf avait soumis l'idée de grimper dans les arbres. Elle devait absolument reprendre connaissance car il était impossible de monter un poids mort en haut d'un arbre.

**- Par Mahal, Azruphel, réveillez-vous !** Cria Kili en la secouant par les épaules. **Pitié, ouvrez les yeux. **

**- Kili, viens, montes dans cet arbre. On ne peut plus rien pour elle**, lui dit Fili qui commençait à monter.

Kili ne put se résoudre à la laisser. Et alors qu'il regardait son frère grimper, il sentit la jeune femme se mouvoir légèrement. Kili se reconcentra sur elle, mais elle n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Azruphel était encore sous le choc du coup de Thorin, qui n'y était pas allé de main morte, mais elle commençait à se réveiller. Le jeune Nain ne voulait trop la brusquer malgré l'ennemi qui fondait sur eux.

**- S'il te plait, Azru, il faut que tu te réveilles, ils arrivent**, lui déclara-t-il dans un murmure.

Azruphel ouvrit finalement les yeux et aperçut le Nain face à elle.

**- Kili ? **dit-elle un peu hésitante.

**- Oui c'est moi**, lui dit Kili tout content qu'elle le reconnaisse. **Aller !** **Il faut que tu te lèves maintenant, les Wargs arrivent. Je vais t'aider à te lever.**

Kili obligea la jeune femme à se relever. Bien que chancelante et encore dans le brouillard de l'inconscience, elle réussit à se hisser sur les premières branches d'un arbre, avec l'aide de Kili au sol et Fili en hauteur.

L'arrivée brutale des Wargs sous elle, acheva son réveil. Les bêtes se jetaient littéralement sur les branches les plus basses, obligeant les Nains à monter plus haut.

Mais après plusieurs minutes de sauts effrénés, les chiens virent que cela ne servait à rien et s'arrêtèrent.

Azruphel souffrait horriblement en dessous de la poitrine et à l'arrière du crâne. Elle se souvenait précisément pourquoi et jeta un regard noir vers le Nain qui se situait juste en face d'elle dans un autre arbre. Mais le Prince Nain était trop occupé à observer l'ennemi et ne remarqua pas la jeune femme.

Une voix grave et puissante déclencha un frisson tout le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Azruphel. Elle se retourna pour mieux examiner celui à qui elle appartenait. En poussant les branches qui la gênaient, elle put voir un grand Orque à la peau pâle et recouverte de cicatrices. Un rictus de déception apparut sur son visage. Ce n'était pas lui qu'elle cherchait, mais il était fort probable qu'il savait où il était. Il fallait qu'elle lui soutire cette information.

De son côté, Thorin n'en croyait pas ses yeux. L'ennemi qu'il avait devant les yeux devrait être mort depuis des années. Comment pouvait-il être encore de ce monde ?

L'Orque pâle, du nom d'Azog, chevauchait un Warg aussi blanc que lui. Azog parlait à ses troupes, composées de Wargs et d'Orques. La langue qu'il utilisait, était le Noir Parler du Mordor. Les Nains et le Hobbit ne comprenaient pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il disait. Mais Gandalf et Azruphel, eux, le comprenaient parfaitement. Leur connaissance de la Terre du Milieu passait également par les différentes langues et dialectes des populations.

Azog lança ses Wargs à l'assaut de la compagnie. Les canidés reprirent leur attaque contre les branches des arbres. Leurs assauts combinés faisaient trembler les résineux. Tous furent sévèrement secoués mais aucun ne lâcha prise, comme l'aurait espéré Azog.

Néanmoins l'Orque pâle retrouva sa prestance en constatant que les arbres se déracinaient petit à petit. D'un moment à un autre, les Nains se retrouveraient à terre, obligatoirement.

C'est alors que le premier arbre vacilla. Le réflexe de ses occupants fut de sauter dans l'arbre suivant, mais lui aussi tomba. S'en suivit une série de chute jusqu'au dernier pin, qui, par un quelconque miracle, tenait encore debout. L'ensemble de la compagnie y avait trouvé refuge.

Mais cet arbre se trouvait au plus près du bord de la falaise. A la prochaine attaque des Wargs, il risquait de tomber dans le vide, emportant avec lui les Nains, le Hobbit, l'Humaine et l'Istari.

Gandalf avait compris le danger. Il fallait à tout prix maintenir les Wargs éloignés d'eux. Il y avait deux choses que les Wargs détestaient : l'eau et le feu. Heureusement pour la compagnie Gandalf savait manipuler le feu. Alors se servant des pommes de pin à sa portée, le Magicien créa des torches de feu. Aidé de quelques Nains et de Bilbo, il put maintenir à distance l'ennemi, qui n'osait pas franchir le mur de flammes qui se dressait désormais entre eux.

La compagnie se félicita d'avoir réussi à mettre en échec leur ennemi, mais leur joie fut de courte durée.

En effet, l'arbre sur lequel ils étaient tous grimper, commença à montrer des signes de faiblesse. Tout se passa assez rapidement.

Le pin bascula en direction du vide et tous se voyaient déjà chuter en bas de la falaise. Les Nains se cramponnèrent du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, mais des branches cédèrent sous leur poids. Dans la précipitation, le plus jeune de la bande, Ori, lâcha prise. Il ne dû son salut qu'à la jambe de son frère, Dori, pour le sauver d'une chute mortelle.

Finalement l'arbre resta en suspens, mais pour combien de temps…

Azruphel avait eu beaucoup de difficulté à se maintenir sur le résineux. Heureusement que Kili était à ses côtés. Le Nain avait assuré ses prises et pouvait de cette manière aider la jeune femme à retrouver une position moins acrobatique.

Ses fractures la faisaient horriblement souffrir, ce qui la faisait rager. Elle se retenait de ne pas exprimer tous les jurons qu'elle connaissait, pour pouvoir apaiser au moins sa conscience. Pour supporter la douleur, il lui fallait faire subir à n'importe qui le même sort. C'est pourquoi son envie de combattre était aussi forte.

Avec les années, elle avait développé un côté particulièrement malsain de sa personnalité. A la fois douce et calme, dans les moments de transition, elle était abattue et accablée, lorsque les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient. Pour surmonter l'ennui, dans son cas, rien de tel que les émotions les plus fortes qu'il puisse exister - la souffrance, l'imminence de la mort, la violence des combats – choses effroyables, même pour le plus émérite des guerriers.

Pourquoi se soucier de la mort, lorsque c'est la seule chose que l'on recherche ?

Les deux jambes dans le vide, Azruphel pouvait ressentir la souffrance et l'imminence de la mort, mais elle n'était pas seule dans ce cas et elle ne pouvait souhaiter le même sort à ses compagnons. Il fallait à tout prix qu'ils descendent de cet arbre avant qu'il ne chute. Mais l'ennemi était toujours là, à les attendre dès qu'ils mettraient pied à terre.

Kili la maintenait toujours. Et alors qu'Azruphel allait lui demander de l'aider à se relever entièrement, elle vit passer sous son nez une paire de bottes. Thorin.

Le Prince Nain ne put retenir son envie de vengeance. Azog, le meurtrier de son grand-père, était juste devant lui. L'occasion ne se représenterait sans doute jamais, alors il partit à sa rencontre.

Azruphel observa la scène. Thorin avançait d'un pas décidé. Mais comme pour Azruphel un peu plus tôt, l'acte de Thorin était stupide. Il était seul face la bande de Wargs et d'Orques. Jamais il se sortirait vainqueur d'un tel combat, car Azog était un adversaire puissant. Azruphel ne l'avait jamais combattu, mais sa réputation n'était plus à faire.

Lorsque Thorin sorti du champ de vision de la jeune femme, elle s'agita pour tenter de le rejoindre. Les autres membres de la compagnie ne réagirent pas et semblaient vouloir laisser leur Prince se battre seul. Azruphel rageait.

Maudit honneur des Nains.

Ne pas s'interposer dans un combat entre deux adversaires.

Il était pourtant évident que Thorin n'était pas en position de force. Azog devait faire pratiquement le double de sa taille et celui-ci chevauchait un Warg encore plus monstrueux que ses congénères. Les crocs de la bête n'attendaient qu'une chose : l'ordre de son maître, pour les enfoncer profondément dans la chair du Nain.

**- Kili !** cria Azruphel. **Aide-moi, au lieu de rester là à rien faire.**

Le jeune Nain secoua la tête, comme si il sortait d'une rêverie. Son regard n'avait pas lâché à un seul moment son oncle. Son attention se reporta entièrement sur la jeune femme, qu'il aida du mieux qu'il pouvait à remonter sur le tronc central du pin. Mais alors qu'il se bagarrait avec des branches secondaires pour avoir une meilleur prise sur l'humaine, tout en essayant de ne pas lui faire plus de mal qu'elle n'avait déjà, il entendit les autres Nains criaient le nom de Thorin. Kili releva la tête et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Son oncle, Thorin, était maintenu enserrer par les crocs acérés du Warg blanc au niveau de la taille. Les cris de Thorin parvenaient jusqu'à ses oreilles.

**- Kili !**

Il avait complétement oublié Azruphel et l'avait pratiquement lâché. La jeune femme luttait en s'accrochant à sa branche.

**- Kili, si tu ne me relève pas immédiatement, je vais de faire bouffer la barbe que tu n'as pas**, menaça-t-elle.

Le pin était vivement secoué, car d'autres Nains tentaient enfin de rejoindre leur chef.

Finalement après ce qu'il sembla une éternité, Azruphel put se maintenir debout sur le tronc penché à l'horizontale. Elle vit derrière elle, Bilbo qui s'élançait vers l'ennemi avec sa petite dague à la lueur bleutée. Sachant cela, elle prit le temps d'aider à son tour Kili à se relever.

**- Kili, on doit aller secourir Thorin, mais avant, aides ton frère pour qu'il vienne avec nous**, lui conseilla-t-elle alors qu'elle s'approchait de Dwalin, pour l'aider lui aussi.

Dwalin se démenait comme un diable, pour se relever. Il se sentait coupable de ne pas être à côté de Thorin et ne pas pouvoir lui porter secours. La branche sur laquelle il était, avait déjà cédée et menaçait de se rompre. Ce fut avec surprise, qu'il vit une main tendue vers lui. Il n'eut pas besoin de voir à qui elle appartenait, car cette main était petite comparée à une main de Nain et ses longs doigts ne faisaient aucun doute sur sa propriétaire. Dwalin fut légèrement troublé, mais accepta sans plus attendre, l'aide proposée.

Azruphel lutta pour remonter Dwalin sur le tronc, car le Nain faisait son poids.

Ils ne prirent pas le temps d'aider d'autres Nains, car il leur fallait, sans plus attendre, secourir Thorin.

C'est ainsi qu'ils s'élancèrent en direction des Wargs et des Orques. Azruphel laissa sa rage se déverser sur le premier Warg qu'elle rencontra. Elle se sentait enfin mieux. Et alors qu'elle s'occupait d'un second chien, elle vit Azog qui menaçait le pauvre Bilbo, qui protéger le corps de Thorin étendu sur le sol. Azruphel ne s'éternisa pas et d'une voix puissante, héla l'Orque pâle.

La jeune femme créa la surprise autour d'elle, car elle avait parlé la langue des Orques, le Noir Parler. Cette langue était uniquement connue et utilisée par les ennemis des Hommes et aucun d'entre eux ne s'oserait à la parler, et encore moins à l'apprendre.

L'attention d'Azog se reporta sur la jeune femme. Comment une humaine pouvait connaitre sa langue ?

Il s'en suivit une rapide discussion entre eux. Azruphel cherchait des informations et seul Azog pouvait lui fournir. L'Orque comprit alors comment elle avait pu apprendre le Noir Parler. Il sourit et se remémora. C'était donc l'humaine qui avait été faite captive pendant de nombreuses années dans une de ses geôles. Cette humaine avait une capacité de guérison hors du commun et Azog se souvint que son fils avait pris beaucoup de plaisir à tester ses capacités au-delà de ses limites. Et maintenant, elle se tenait devant lui, visiblement sans peur mais avide de vengeance. Ce qui le fit sourire.

Mais leur conversation s'arrêta brutalement. Les derniers descendants des Grands Aigles vivants dans les Monts Brumeux, fondirent sur les créatures. Avec leurs serres et leurs becs, ils firent trembler les Orques, les écrasants sous des arbres ou les saisissants pour les relâcher dans le vide. Les Nains et Bilbo ignoraient encore que les Aigles étaient venus pour leur prêter main forte, et ils ne savaient sur quel pied danser.

Lorsque l'un des Aigles arracha le corps inanimé de Thorin du sol et parti loin du brasier ambiant, Azog hurla de colère. L'héritier de Durin lui échappait encore une fois.

Kili, Fili et Dwalin repartirent en direction du pin couché. Ils virent alors que les Aigles se saisissaient de leurs compagnons, les uns après les autres, pour les sauver de la chute mortelle qui les attendait. Ils trouvèrent eux aussi refuge sur le dos des rapaces.

Sachant qu'elle serait rattrapée au vol, Azruphel s'élança du haut de la falaise pour atterrir, avec douleur, sur un géant des airs.

Toute la compagnie était sauve. Mais ils étaient tous inquiets concernant le sort de Thorin. Le Prince avait perdu connaissance et ils craignaient tous pour sa vie.

* * *

><p><strong>Ça vous a plu...?<strong>

**Une review?**

* * *

><p>Donc maintenant vous avez confirmation que ce n'est pas Azog qu'Azru recherche pour se venger.<p>

Vous avez du comprendre qui c'était et pourquoi elle veut sa vengeance. Non?

Cela pourra faire parti d'un flashback si vous le souhaitez.

**Prochain chapitre : revirement de situation.**


	15. Revirement de situation

**Bonjour tout le monde  
><strong>

Nouveau chapitre de la semaine : **Revirement de situation**

Pour ce chapitre, j'ai encore fait un mix entre livre et film.

Comme pour les autres passages connus, je ne m'étale pas dessus et réduit au maximum la narration (vous connaissez déjà tous ce qu'il se passe donc...). Cela donne un chapitre un peu plus court que le précédent.

Concernant le chapitre précédent : vous avez été nombreuses à me demander un flashback sur cette histoire d'emprisonnement d'Azru par les Orques. Alors je vous rassure, ce flashback est prévu, mais il faudra attendre un peu, car je dois vous raconter d'autres choses avant.

Mais comme je prévois de mettre ma fic en pause en attendant que le 3ème film sorte, je profiterai de cette période pour écrire les flashbacks. Donc si vous avez des envies en particulier, dites moi les.

Par contre, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. Mon disque dur a rendu l'âme et je n'avais pas fait de copie des 2 chapitres suivants que j'avais écris. Alors je suis en cours de réécriture et je ne sais pas si j'aurais fini avant vendredi prochain. Je vais faire de mon mieux mais j'ai perdu ma motivation.

* * *

><p>Merci à <strong>mes revieweuses : Julindy, Peps, Maurore, MonaYsa et Miyi<br>**

Merci à** Thorin-0akenshield**, ma bêta-reader, pour sa relecture, ses corrections et ses conseils.

* * *

><p><em>Kili, Fili et Dwalin repartirent en direction du pin couché. Ils virent alors que les Aigles se saisissaient de leurs compagnons, les uns après les autres, pour les sauver de la chute mortelle qui les attendait. Ils trouvèrent eux aussi refuge sur le dos des rapaces.<em>

_Sachant qu'elle serait rattrapée au vol, Azruphel s'élança du haut de la falaise pour atterrir, avec douleur, sur un géant des airs._

_Toute la compagnie était sauve. Mais ils étaient tous inquiets concernant le sort de Thorin. Le Prince avait perdu connaissance et ils craignaient tous pour sa vie._

* * *

><p>Azruphel s'installa plus ou moins confortablement, après un dernier regard vers le brasier qu'ils fuyaient. Elle put également entendre un dernier cri de rage d'Azog.<p>

Le vent glacial de l'altitude lui soufflait au visage. Elle s'aplatit alors au maximum, dans les plumes du rapace, en essayant de capter la chaleur de son corps. Le vol des Aigles les ramenaient un peu plus vers le Nord des Monts Brumeux, ce qui les éloignait de leur route initiale. Mais la guide ne s'en soucia guère, préférant profiter de ce répit pour se reposer.

Le repos d'Azruphel ne dura malheureusement pas très longtemps. Les Aigles entamèrent leur descente. Les uns après les autres, ils déposèrent les Nains, Hobbit, Magicien et Humaine sur une grande corniche au flanc d'une montagne. Le seul moyen d'y accéder était par les cieux et de même pour en partir.

La jeune femme fut la dernière à être déposée. Son retour sur la terre ferme fut douloureux et mal aisé. Elle chuta littéralement du haut du dos du rapace.

L'Aigle l'avait déposée à une des extrémités de la corniche. Le reste de la compagnie s'était déjà attroupé de l'autre côté et personne n'avait porté attention à l'arrivée de leur guide. Azruphel ne voyait pas la scène qui s'y déroulait, mais elle se doutait bien que Thorin était entre les mains guérisseuses de Gandalf.

Elle prit place adossée à la paroi rocheuse de la montagne, attendant la suite des événements. Elle se déconnecta entièrement du reste du monde, fixant l'horizon, perdue dans ses pensées.

Pendant ce temps, Gandalf avait ramené Thorin parmi eux. Le Prince Nain bien que sévèrement touché par son combat avec le Warg d'Azog, put se remettre sur ses pieds avec l'aide de ses compagnons. Chancelant mais parfaitement conscient des actes qui s'étaient déroulés avant sa perte de connaissance, il prit le Hobbit à parti. Les propos de Thorin était dur envers Bilbo, mais contre toutes attentes, le Nain avoua ses erreurs et se repenti. S'en suivit une franche accolade entre Bilbo et Thorin.

La tension qui régnait au sein de la compagnie chuta instantanément. Thorin était vivant et l'amitié cordiale entre lui et Bilbo avait redonnait espoir au groupe. De là où elle était Azruphel ne pouvait entendre ce qui s'était dit. La corniche était large, et d'un bout à un autre, il devait y avoir 30 mètres. Le regard toujours perdu dans le vide, elle ne vit ni entendit Thorin qui était arrivé à son niveau.

Car suite à sa discussion avec Bilbo, Thorin avait repris son air sombre tout en demandant où était la guide. Personne jusqu'à ce moment, n'avait remarqué qu'Azruphel s'était isolée du groupe et lorsque Thorin la vit, il se dirigea en clopinant vers elle. Dwalin se proposa de l'aider à se déplacer mais le Prince refusa, donnant l'ordre au reste de la compagnie de rester à l'écart.

Thorin se posta devant Azruphel. Il se tenait le plus droit possible dans une position qui le rendait supérieur et fier. La première phrase qu'il adressa à l'humaine ne reçut aucune réponse, que ce soit verbale ou physique. La jeune femme se tenait immobile et l'impression que cela revoyait à Thorin était l'insolence. Le Nain sentit la colère montait en lui. Un niveau de colère tel qu'il avait rarement atteint.

Finalement sans même avoir réfléchi à son geste, Thorin assena une gifle monumentale à la jeune femme. La tête de celle-ci pivota sur sa droite. Ses cheveux suivirent le même mouvement.

Ce geste eut l'effet escompté. Azruphel retrouva ses esprits. Malgré la douleur qui lui cuisait la joue, elle se tut et redonna à sa tête l'angle qu'elle avait avant. Elle ne jeta aucun regard à celui qui avait été l'auteur de cette gifle, gardant les yeux fixés au sol.

Thorin avait réagi par réflexe. Son geste n'était pas un acte souhaité et il oscillait entre la satisfaction et le regret. Jamais il n'avait porté la main sur une femme et en ce jour il avait frappé à deux reprises la personne pour qui son cœur et son âme se battaient.

Il en voulait à cette humaine pour être entrée dans sa vie.

Il lui en voulait car elle avait éveillé en lui des sentiments qui étaient terrés au plus profond de son être.

Il s'en voulait à lui-même d'être incapable de les faire taire.

Il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir y céder…

A nouveau la colère monta, mais lorsqu'il vit Azruphel porter ses doigts à sa bouche et les voir ressortir rouge de sang, il regretta amèrement son geste. Elle n'était qu'humaine et donc de plus faible constitution qu'un Nain. Mais Thorin l'avait oublié et il l'avait frappé avec beaucoup de puissance. Néanmoins il ne put montrer sa doléance, car en tant que chef de cette compagnie, il se devait de rester droit dans ses choix et ne pas montrer de faiblesses. Il venait de reconsidérer son point de vue sur Bilbo Sacquet, car il avait pu constater que les intentions du Hobbit à l'égard de leur quête étaient nobles.

**- Je répète ce que j'ai dit puisque vous ne semblez pas m'avoir entendu**, reprit Thorin d'un ton sec. **Que vous souhaitiez mettre votre vie en jeu ne me pose pas de problème, mais je n'admettrai pas que vous jouiez avec la nôtre. Votre agissement a été tout bonnement inadmissible ! A aucun moment je n'ai accepté votre présence parmi notre compagnie. Gandalf m'a forcé la main et ne m'a nullement demandé mon avis. Vous n'êtes pas une personne en qui je puisse avoir confiance. Je n'ai pas oublié votre comportement de jadis. J'ignorais que chez les Hommes la gratitude était inconnue. Je vous ai pourtant apporté mon aide et vous me devez votre vie. Mais les valeurs morales des Hommes doivent être bien différentes de celle des nôtres. Vos actes ne me convainquent pas, et je sens que vous me cachez des choses importantes à votre sujet. Je ne puis tolérer ceci plus longtemps. **

Thorin avait prononcé son monologue d'une traite. Azruphel sentait que la rancœur avait parlé en son nom. Elle était restée figé encore une fois, mais avait parfaitement entendu les propos du Nain.

Le silence régna. De leur côté, le reste de la compagnie avait observé toute la scène, mais personne n'osa intervenir. Thorin avait exigé de leur part aucune participation. Gandalf était attristé par le comportement de Thorin. Le Nain passait ses nerfs sur la jeune femme et connaissant Azruphel, il était certain que Thorin allait devoir un jour ou l'autre, répondre de son geste.

Finalement Azruphel releva la tête vers Thorin. Elle était toujours assise sur le sol, adossée à la paroi. Le visage qu'elle offrit au Nain était neutre voir légèrement triste, mais emplit de fatigue. Un fin filet de sang coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres. Néanmoins elle ne parla pas. Elle attendait que Thorin finisse ce qu'il avait à dire. Car cela ne s'arrêta pas là.

**- Vous n'avez rien à dire pour votre défense**, continua Thorin toujours aussi hautain.

**- Que voulez-vous que je réponde à cela ? Vous avez votre propre avis et je ne le contredirai pas. Mais je sais que vous ne me dites pas tout ce que vous souhaiteriez me dire… et je sais que je ne vous dis pas tout ce que vous souhaiteriez entendre…** répondit Azruphel d'un ton calme.

Thorin parut un court moment surpris par la réponse de la jeune femme. Il s'attendait à un peu plus d'émotion de sa part. Il ne l'avait pourtant pas épargné avec ses dires, mais elle resta de marbre, sereine, avec tout de même de la répartie.

**- Très bien ! Dans ce cas, je vais clôturer notre entretien**, déclara Thorin solennellement en se reculant d'un pas. **Gandalf est maintenant de retour parmi nous. Nous avons donc deux guides, si je sais encore compter. L'un deux ne nous sera plus d'utilité. Nous nous passerons donc de votre service. Je vous remercie pour l'aide que vous avez apporté à notre compagnie et je ne vous retiens pas. **

Thorin s'était retourné vers la compagnie, tournant le dos à Azruphel, mais était resté fixe.

Azruphel renifla légèrement et s'essuya le sang de son visage. Elle se releva en se maintenant l'abdomen. Elle s'approcha lentement vers le bord de la corniche, sans accorder un regard vers Thorin ni même la compagnie.

**- Oh Grand Seigneur des Aigles ! Je requière votre service. Je ne puis par mes propres moyens quitter cette montagne. Auriez-vous la grâce de me louer un de vos sujets pour m'emmener plus avant ?** Parla-t-elle suffisamment fort pour sa voix porte au loin.

A ses mots, Kili accourra vers Azruphel.

**- Mais que fais-tu ? Tu ne peux pas partir maintenant**, s'exclama le jeune Nain en paniquant. **Nous avons encore besoin de toi.**

**- Mon aide n'est plus requise au sein de cette compagnie, **lui répondit-elle sans le regarder.

**- Kili !** reprit Thorin fermement. **C'est moi qui lui ai dit de partir, alors ne remets pas en question mes décisions. **

Kili serra les dents pour retenir sa colère. Azruphel était en train d'observer un Aigle qui s'approchait de la corniche, sans doute celui qui allait l'emmener loin d'ici.

Gandalf s'était approché également.

**-Thorin, vous faites une terrible erreur**, sermonna le Magicien. **Je ne pourrai pas vous conduire jusqu'à Erebor. D'autres affaires réclament ma présence.**

**- Nous seront en mesure d'y parvenir que ce soit avec ou sans aide. Nous avons l'habitude des voyages**, exposa le prince Nain.

**- Vous ignorez ce que vous allez rencontrer sur votre chemin. L'aide d'un guide vous est vivement recommandé**, continua Gandalf.

_**- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour eux, Gandalf**_, déclara Azruphel en sindarin. _**Ils arriveront à Erebor avant le solstice d'hiver. Je m'en assurerai. **_**Messieurs, **continua-t-elle en langue commune à l'intention des Nains qui s'étaient finalement approchés, **ce fut un plaisir de faire votre connaissance. **

Elle fit face au vide et attendit le bon moment pour sauter, mais elle fut saisit par le bras. C'était Kili, visage fermé et regard sombre.

- **Votre présence auprès de nous ces dernières semaines a été l'un des meilleurs moments de notre voyage. Prenez soin de vous, Azruphel**.

Kili était si sérieux lorsqu'il parla à Azruphel, qu'elle ne le reconnu pas. Il avait accepté malgré lui le départ de la jeune femme et pour mettre de la distance entre eux, il avait fait de nouveau l'usage du vouvoiement.

Il lâcha le bras d'Azruphel, lui donnant ainsi son feu vert pour le départ.

Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps et sauta du haut de la corniche. Dans l'instant qui suivit, un Aigle remonta le flanc de la montagne grâce à un courant ascendant.

Azruphel jeta un dernier regard vers la Compagnie. Leur visage était grave et celui de Kili lui fit le plus de peine.

Mais ils se reverraient, et plus rapidement qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvait l'imaginer…

* * *

><p><strong>Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça, j'imagine... Hihihi<strong>

Vous vous attendiez sans doute à voir Azru avec plus de caractère et dire ses quatre vérités à Thorin mais non. Ça sera pour plus tard...

J'espère que vous avez quand même apprécié ce chapitre.

**une review?**


	16. Suite du voyage

**Bonjour à tous,**

Bonne nouvelle! J'ai pu récrire le chapitre perdu.

C'est un chapitre de transition donc je ne m'étale pas dans les détails.

Et pour ceux qui ont lui le livre, vous reconnaitrez. J'étais tellement démotivée d'avoir perdu ce chapitre que je n'avais pas envie de réfléchir donc j'ai pompé des phrases du livre. Désolée...

Mais je vous promet que le chapitre de la semaine prochaine sera mieux et plus long.

* * *

><p>Merci à <strong>Julindy, Vanariane, Maurore et Miyi<strong> pour leur review.

Merci à** Thorin-0akenshield**, ma bêta-reader, pour sa relecture, ses corrections et ses conseils.

* * *

><p><em>Kili lâcha le bras d'Azruphel, lui donnant ainsi son feu vert pour le départ.<em>

_Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps et sauta du haut de la corniche. Dans l'instant qui suivit, un Aigle remonta le flanc de la montagne grâce à un courant ascendant._

_Azruphel jeta un dernier regard vers la Compagnie. Leur visage était grave et celui de Kili lui fit le plus de peine._

_Mais ils se reverraient, et plus rapidement qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvait l'imaginer…_

* * *

><p>Après son départ, Gandalf sermonna Thorin. Le Nain ignorait l'importance de la présence d'Azruphel au sein de sa compagnie, et le comportement de l'héritier de Durin envers la guide excédait le Magicien. Malheureusement il ne pouvait expliquer au Prince Nain le véritable rôle de l'humaine, car il avait promis de ne rien révéler de sa nature. Elle seule avait le choix de dévoiler son secret.<p>

Peu de personne en Terre du Milieu connaissait sa véritable origine. Il en fallait mieux ainsi pour sa propre sécurité. Un tel don attirerait les convoitises s'il était ébruité. De ce fait, seule une poignée de gens respectables et honnêtes étaient dans la confidence, des elfes pour la plupart.

Gandalf se souvenait de sa première rencontre avec Azruphel. C'était lors de son arrivée sur les rives du Lindon. Elle l'attendait patiemment, comme si elle savait précisément quand et où il devait arriver, ce qui l'avait surpris. A cette époque, Gandalf n'était pas encore son nom d'usage le plus fréquemment utilisé. Il se nommait Olórin et avait été choisi par Manwë pour être le cinquième et dernier membre de l'ordre des Mages à débarquer sur la Terre du Milieu. Avec les années, il tissa une profonde amitié avec cette jeune humaine, d'apparence.

Exaspéré par l'attitude de Thorin, Gandalf se détourna de lui lorsque le Seigneur des Aigles se posa sur une extrémité de la corniche. La présence de l'impressionnant rapace fit reculer les Nains de plusieurs mètres.

Visiblement Gandalf connaissait bien l'Aigle car leur échange était courtois. Le Magicien le remercia pour son secours. Néanmoins il osa réclamer une nouvelle fois son aide.

Après quelques instants, un accord fut passé. Les Aigles conduiront la compagnie au-delà des contreforts Est des Monts Brumeux, ce qui permettrait aux Nains de raccourcir le trajet de leur expédition. Le voyage ne se ferait que le lendemain matin, ils devront donc passer la nuit sur la corniche. Mais la compagnie était démunie et sans vivres depuis leur fuite de la Ville des Gobelins. La bienveillance des Aigles leur offrit alors nourriture et combustible pour faire un feu.

Quelques heures après leur arrivée, un feu brillait sur la corniche, accompagné d'une délicieuse odeur de viande rôtie.

Ils purent ensuite se reposer de leur effort et bénéficier d'un repos serein, car aucun ennemi ne pouvait les surprendre en ce lieu bien gardé.

Le lendemain matin, le soleil vint les réveiller de ses rayons chaleureux. Après un rapide petit-déjeuner composé des restes du repas du soir, chacun des membres de la compagnie put prendre place sur le dos d'un géant des airs.

Le voyage dura plusieurs longues heures. L'air de l'altitude était frais et la vitesse des Aigles créait une brise qui augmentait l'impression de froid. Mais personne ne vint s'en plaindre car ce désagrément n'était rien comparé aux journées de marche qu'ils économisaient grâce à l'aide des rapaces.

Puis les Aigles entamèrent leur descente vers un immense rocher posé sur la plaine. On aurait dit un fragment de pierre des Montagnes, projeté par un Géant de Pierre à plusieurs miles de distance. Ce rocher était aplati à son sommet, ce qui permit aux Aigles de déposer leurs voyageurs dans de bonnes conditions.

Après les remerciements d'usage, les Aigles s'en retournèrent et finirent par n'être que des points sombres dans le ciel.

Gandalf avait prévenu la compagnie de son départ imminent. Néanmoins il pouvait les mener encore quelque peu en avant, mais ils allaient devoir faire sans guide le reste de leur voyage.

La compagnie descendit l'immense rocher. Des marches avaient été taillées à même la pierre, ce qui aida grandement leur descente.

De part et d'autre du rocher s'écoulait une rivière. Elle s'était divisée en deux bras pour le contourner. La présence de cette eau, réchauffée par le soleil à son zénith, permit aux Nains de se débarrasser de la crasse qu'ils avaient accumulé les derniers jours, et notamment l'odeur persistante qu'ils avaient gardé de leur séjour dans la Ville des Gobelins.

Après s'être rafraichis puis séchés au soleil, la compagnie reprit sa route, guidée par Gandalf. Ils étaient toujours aussi démuni, sans vivres ni poneys pour les porter. Le Magicien leur promis de remédier à cela avant son départ.

La région n'était pas très peuplée, voire quasiment déserte, mais Gandalf savait qu'une personne demeurait non loin de là. Une personne au caractère taciturne, qui pouvait être à la fois effroyable et bienveillant. Il était risqué d'aller à sa rencontre, mais ils n'avaient guère le choix.

Le Magicien mit en garde la compagnie et leur recommanda d'être d'une extrême politesse avec leur futur hôte. Car il était un homme qui se courrouçait facilement. Beorn, car tel était son nom, habitait dans une chênaie et vivait seul avec pour seule compagnie, son bétail et ses chevaux. Sa principale particularité était dans sa nature – il était un changeur de peau - tantôt un énorme ours, tantôt un homme de grande stature.

La demeure de Beorn se trouvait être à quelques heures de l'immense rocher d'où la compagnie avait atterri. Ils pourraient y être avant que la nuit tombe s'ils suivaient un rythme de marche soutenu.

Au fil de leur marche le paysage changea. La forêt laissa sa place à une grande plaine verdoyante où quantité de fleurs mellifères apportaient une touche de couleur à cet océan de verdure, que le vent faisait onduler tel des vagues. De-ci de-là, des abeilles s'affairaient, bourdonnant et vrombissant de fleurs en fleurs. En se rapprochant, Bilbo put constater la taille disproportionnée de ces butineuses. Elles avaient trois voire quatre fois la taille de celles que le Hobbit connaissait dans la Comté.

Au loin, dans les pâturages, ils purent bientôt distinguer un ilot de grands et vieux chênes. C'était ici que résidait Beorn. Sa demeure bâtie de troncs d'arbres y était nichée au centre.

Connaissant le caractère de l'homme, Gandalf ne pouvait prendre le risque de faire venir l'ensemble de la compagnie avez lui. Il décida donc de les faire cheminer deux par deux, à intervalle régulier. Ainsi seul Bilbo vint avec Gandalf à la rencontre de Beorn. Il fallait mieux que les Nains viennent ensuite, car Beorn ne les appréciait guère.

Bilbo suivit donc le Magicien. Ils longèrent la bordure de la chênaie pour y trouver une porte de bois, haute et large. Ils entrèrent et le Hobbit put y découvrir un ensemble de bâtiments en bois couvert de chaume. Il put reconnaitre une grange, des écuries et des étables ainsi qu'une longue et basse bâtisse qui semblait être la maison principale. Tous ces bâtiments prenaient place au cœur de la chênaie sur un large espace dégagé. Tout autour, de nombreuses ruches étaient présentes et on pouvait admirer l'incessant ballet des abeilles géantes.

Bilbo n'était pas très rassuré malgré la présence de Gandalf à ses côtés.

Ils atteignirent une cour devant la maison principale où un énorme chêne était couché. De nombreuses branches jonchaient le sol – l'arbre était en cours de débitage – et dissimulé par les branches encore présentes sur le tronc, un homme de grande taille avec des bras puissants. Il s'appuyait sur sa hache, aussi immense que lui. Vêtu d'une unique tunique de laine et le regard sombre, l'homme regarda les visiteurs arriver. Après avoir émis un reniflement, il posa sa hache et avança vers eux.

**- Qui êtes-vous et que désirez-vous ?** demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru en les dominant de sa haute stature.

**- Je suis Gandalf et voici Monsieur Bilbo Sacquet**, répondit amicalement le Magicien en le saluant.

Bilbo fit de même en s'inclinant.

**- Je** **n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous**, déclara Beorn en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Je suis un magicien. J'ai entendu parler de vous, en ce qui me concerne. Mais peut-être connaissez-vous mon cousin Radagast, qui habite dans le sud de la Forêt Noire**, poursuivit Gandalf.

**- Oui, je vois qui c'est. Bien, maintenant que je sais qui vous êtes, dites-moi ce que vous voulez.**

Gandalf lui expliqua qu'ils avaient perdu leurs bagages après un mauvais quart d'heure avec les Gobelins. L'attention de Beorn se porta sur le mot « Gobelins » et le Magicien sut que l'homme était désormais disposé à les écouter. C'est ainsi qu'il leur proposa de rentrer dans sa maison pour écouter la suite du récit.

Bilbo découvrit l'intérieur de la bâtisse. La pièce principale était quelque peu obscure, mais un feu de bois brulait dans le foyer, apportant un peu de lumière. Mais Beorn les amena jusqu'au bout de la pièce, là où il y avait plus de clarté, grâce aux fenêtres et au puit de lumière dans le plafond. Gandalf et Bilbo prirent place sur un banc de bois et Beorn dans ce qu'il semblait être son fauteuil. Tout était immense pour le Hobbit, car tout était conçu pour la taille de l'homme. Mais Bilbo trouva l'endroit assez agréable et confortable, et il fut un moment nostalgique de son trou de Hobbit.

Gandalf reprit le cours de son histoire.

**- Je traversais les montagnes avec un ou deux amis…**

**- Ou deux ? Je n'en vois qu'un à votre côté**, se questionna Beorn.

**- Eh bien, à dire vrai, je ne voulais pas vous encombrer avec d'autres personnes avant d'avoir vu si vous n'étiez pas occupé. Je vais les appeler, si vous le permettez**, dit Gandalf.

**- Allez-y, appeler !**

Gandalf émit un long sifflement et dans les instants qui suivirent Thorin et Balin passèrent la porte. Ils s'approchèrent d'eux et se présentèrent selon la coutume des Nains.

**- Un** **ou trois, vous vouliez dire !** constata Beorn. **Et ceux-ci sont des Nains ! Je n'apprécie pas les Nains. Quelles sont vos intentions ?**

**- Ils sont en chemin pour aller rendre visite à leur famille restée à l'Est, au-delà de la Forêt Noire**, intervint Gandalf avant de laisser le temps à Thorin de répondre. **C'est donc en passant par les Montagnes que moi et quelques-uns de nos compagnons, avons été attaqués par des Gobelins.**

**- Appelez-vous donc deux, quelques-uns ? **reprit Beorn en remarquant que le Magicien restait vague sur le nombre exact de ses compagnons de voyage.

**- Euh, non.** **En fait, nous étions plus de deux.**

**- Et où sont-ils ? **demanda l'homme-ours.

**- Il semble qu'ils ne soient pas tous venu quand j'ai sifflé.** **Attendez, je vais les rappeler.**

C'est ainsi que Kili et Fili se joignirent à Thorin et Balin, après s'être présentés à Beorn. Gandalf continua son récit.

Thorin bouillait de l'intérieur. Cet homme ne l'inspirait pas et le fait de devoir faire autant de manière pour bénéficier de son hospitalité, irritait le Prince Nain. Il écoutait le Magicien qui racontait leur voyage en prenant des pincettes envers leur hôte, ce qui l'excédait encore plus.

Pendant ce temps, personne n'entendit la petite porte de l'autre côté de la pièce s'ouvrir, car tous étaient bien trop attentif aux paroles du Magicien. Ainsi, ils furent tous surpris – hormis Beorn – d'entendre derrière eux, une voix familière couper le récit de Gandalf.

**- Vous avez changé d'avis finalement. Avouez-le, vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de moi.**

* * *

><p>Voilà c'est fini. Oui je sais, c'est court, désolée...<p>

Vu comment se termine ce chapitre, vous imaginez facilement la suite

A vendredi prochain


	17. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre

**Bonjour à tous,  
><strong>

Ce n'était pas prévu que je publie aujourd'hui, mais comme je n'étais pas satisfaite de mon chapitre de vendredi, j'ai voulu me faire pardonner en vous offrant un nouveau chapitre.

Donc, voici le nouveau chapitre. Le plus long chapitre que j'ai écrit jusqu'à maintenant, mais il fallait bien ça pour compenser les deux précédents qui étaient relativement courts et de qualité médiocre.

J'espère que vous aller l'apprécier car j'ai du récrire le premier tiers que j'avais perdu.

**Vu la fin du chapitre précédent, vous avez compris ce qu'il allait se passer par la suite...**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Merci à <strong>aliena wyvern, MonaYsa et Elena<strong> pour leur review.

Pas de correction par ma bêta pour ce chapitre. Veuillez excusez mes fautes.

* * *

><p><em>Pendant ce temps, personne n'entendit la petite porte de l'autre côté de la pièce s'ouvrir, car tous étaient bien trop attentifs aux paroles du Magicien. Ainsi, ils furent tous surpris – hormis Beorn – d'entendre une voix familière couper le récit de Gandalf.<em>

_**- Vous avez changé d'avis finalement. Avouez-le, vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de moi.**_

* * *

><p>Gandalf, Bilbo et tous les Nains présents, c'est-à-dire, Thorin, Balin, Fili et Kili, se retournèrent prestement. La partie de la salle derrière eux était sombre et ils ne distinguèrent qu'une silhouette. Néanmoins, tous avaient, plus ou moins, reconnu la voix.<p>

La personne resta immobile, observant l'expression de chaque invité.

Balin forçait sur ses yeux pour tenter de mieux apercevoir l'invité surprise dissimulé dans l'ombre.

Fili arborait un petit sourire de satisfaction.

Kili s'était levé de son banc et l'expression sur son visage oscillait entre l'incertitude et la joie.

Et lorsque Thorin s'était retourné, la personne cru apercevoir un soupçon de soulagement, mais qui disparut presque immédiatement pour faire place à son air sombre habituel.

**- Azru… ? Azruphel ? C'est bien toi ?** Parla en premier Kili.

Ils entendirent un petit rire étouffé.

**- Bien-sûr Kili. Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?** Répondit la voix.

Elle s'avança vers eux et sortit de l'ombre. C'était bien leur ancienne guide.

Azruphel venait visiblement de prendre un bain car ses cheveux châtains étaient humides et son visage avait retrouvé sa fraîcheur que le voyage avec la compagnie avait dissimulée. Ses vêtements avaient eux aussi été nettoyé et elle revêtait un pantalon brun avec une chemise beige, ses bottes et son corset de cuir qui enserrait sa taille.

Elle marcha fièrement et les contourna en les ignorant royalement. Son comportement était inhabituel pour les Nains et Bilbo, qui l'avait toujours connue aimable, souvent souriante mais constamment avec un air lasse.

Personne ne reprit la parole.

Elle alla s'installer sur l'un des accoudoirs de l'imposant fauteuil de Beorn, gardant un pied au sol et l'autre jambe négligemment posée sur la pièce de bois. Beorn dégagea son bras pour lui laisser la place de s'assoir, sans ronchonner et avec un air presque protecteur. Ce comportement intrigua Gandalf.

Azruphel faisait face aux invités, un bras en soutient sous sa poitrine, faisant se rappeler qu'elle était toujours blessée.

Elle reprit la conversation, fixant du regard Thorin avec un air de malice et de défit.

**- Je répète ce que j'ai dit puisque vous ne semblez pas m'avoir entendu**, dit-elle en reprenant les mêmes propos que Thorin lui avait tenu sur la corniche, après lui avoir asséné la gifle.

Ce souvenir lui fit serrer les dents. Azruphel aimait par-dessus tout rendre coup pour coup, œil pour œil, dent pour dent… Alors en attendant de pouvoir lui rendre la pareille, elle avait décidé de le titiller un peu.

**- Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas vous passer de moi**, continua-t-elle en le fixant toujours.

Thorin se raidit sur son banc. Il n'avait pas compris que sa première phrase lui était directement adressée, et lorsqu'il le comprit, le Nain se renfrogna immédiatement.

**- De quoi parlez-vous ?** Répondit Thorin.

**- Vous m'avez suivi jusqu'ici pour me demander de revenir parmi vous. Il n'y a pas d'autre explication pour votre présence en ce lieu**, enchaîna Azruphel qui s'amusait à contrarier le Nain, car elle savait très bien qu'ils n'étaient pas ici pour cela et qu'ils ignoraient qu'elle s'y trouvait aussi.

**- Vous vous méprenez grandement. Ne croyez pas que je suis venu ici pour vous demander pardon et vous réintégrer au sein de ma compagnie**, répliqua Thorin en se levant de son banc pour se donner plus de prestance.

Azruphel sourit en voyant que le Nain commençait à s'énerver quelque peu.

Le comportement de la jeune femme irrita le Prince. Même s'il ne voulait pas se l'admettre, il avait été heureux d'entendre à nouveau sa voix et de la revoir. Sa décision de l'exclure du groupe avait été une impulsion, qu'il avait, au fond de lui, regretter, mais en même temps il avait espéré que le fait de ne plus la voir lui ferait taire ses sentiments déplacés.

**- Vous pardonnez ? Vous rigolez ? Pourquoi vous pardonnerai-je pour les coups que vous m'avez portés ?** Renchéri Azruphel.

Les autres personnes présentes écoutaient la discussion sans intervenir. Mais lorsqu'Azruphel parla « des coups » que Thorin lui aurait porté, ils s'étaient trouvés légèrement choqué. Surtout Kili. Il avait vu son oncle gifler l'humaine, mais n'aurait pas imaginé qu'il avait pu avoir des gestes plus brutaux envers elle. Cette idée le mettait hors de lui mais il se garda de le montrer, en attendant d'avoir plus d'information.

Thorin ne répondit pas, mais il serra fortement les poings à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges.

**- Frapper une femme n'est pas très honorable, peu importe la race dont nous faisons partie**, continua-t-elle. **Pour quelqu'un qui prétend vouloir reconquérir le trône d'Erebor, je vous trouve assez déplorable.**

Elle avait énoncé cette dernière phrase sur un ton irrévérencieux, ce qui ne fit faire qu'un tour au sang de Thorin.

Mais au moment où le Prince allait répondre, des coups contre la porte d'entrée de la demeure de Beorn se firent entendre et coupa l'élan de Thorin. Ils avaient complétement oublié les autres Nains à l'extérieur.

**- D'autres de vos compagnons, j'imagine?** Dit Beorn en direction de Gandalf.

**- En effet**, avoua le Magicien.

**- Inutile de continuer ce petit jeu. Faites les tous rentrer maintenant**, autorisa l'Homme.

Gandalf acquiesça et demanda à Fili d'aller les prévenir qu'ils étaient tous les bienvenus dans cette demeure.

De leur côté, Thorin et Azruphel ne s'étaient pas lâcher du regard. Un regard menaçant pour l'un, un air espiègle pour l'autre. Leur discussion était loin d'être terminée, mais pour le moment elle était en suspens.

Les Nains entrèrent les uns après les autres dans la bâtisse, se présentant et remerciant leur hôte, comme leur avait conseillé Gandalf.

Beorn leur offrit le gîte et le couvert pour la nuit.

§

Le soleil était bas dans le ciel et il devait rester au maximum deux heures de clarté.

Le temps d'attendre l'heure du dîner, l'ensemble des invités s'était répartit dans la grande pièce principale. Ils pouvaient profiter de ce moment pour vaquer à leur occupation personnelle.

Beorn était retourné à l'extérieur pour s'occuper de son bétail avant la tombée de la nuit.

De son côté, Azruphel était également partie dehors, mais à l'autre extrémité de la bâtisse. De ce côté-ci, il y avait un appentis où Beorn rangeait du matériel et du bois de chauffe pour le feu de la maison. L'appentis était ouvert sur l'immense prairie à l'arrière de la demeure. Le groupe de poneys de Beorn s'y trouvait. C'étaient des animaux particuliers, d'une grande curiosité et intelligence, et obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil à leur maître. Azruphel les connaissait bien, car Beorn était un ami et elle lui rendait visite régulièrement. Leur haine commune pour les Orques et Gobelins les avait fait combattre souvent côte à côte.

Alors qu'elle caressait le chanfrein de l'un des poneys, elle entendit arriver quelqu'un derrière elle. C'était Kili.

Elle se retourna et vit l'air sombre du jeune Nain. Le comportement et les paroles qu'elle avait eues précédemment l'avaient troublé. Kili avait retrouvé une Azruphel différente, presque insolente envers son oncle, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais été jusqu'alors. Mais en même temps, il pouvait la comprendre s'il s'avérait que Thorin avait eu des gestes violents envers elle.

Azruphel n'avait pas eu besoin d'entendre parler Kili pour comprendre ce qu'il le tourmentait, et ne voulant pas partir dans cette discussion, elle lui sorti son plus beau sourire. Cela eut l'effet escompté et Kili perdit son air sombre pour retrouver sa bonne humeur.

**- Je ne pensais pas avoir la chance de te revoir un jour**, déclara le jeune Nain en s'approchant de l'humaine.

**- Comment ça ?** Répondit Azruphel. **Tu as vraiment cru que je vous laisserai tomber ?**

**- Bin, mon oncle t'a exclu de la compagnie donc…**

**- Et tu crois que tout le monde obéit à tout ce que ton oncle ordonne ? **lui dit-elle en se moquant légèrement. **Saches que personne ne me donne d'ordre, et c'est bien mal me connaitre que de croire que j'abandonne aussi facilement une tâche.**

Elle afficha un petit sourire en coin accompagné d'un sourcil relevé. En voyant son air, Kili ne put se retenir et combla rapidement l'espace entre lui et elle, pour la prendre dans ses bras. Dans son élan d'affection, Kili la souleva du sol en la serrant fermement. Mais il s'arrêta promptement lorsqu'il entendit Azruphel gémir. Il la reposa au sol et se décala d'elle. Le Nain regretta son ardeur car il avait oublié que la jeune femme était blessée et son geste avait eu pour conséquence de la faire souffrir encore plus.

**- Je… je suis vraiment désolé, Azru…** s'exclama Kili confus.

**- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va aller**, répondit Azruphel pliée en deux qui cherchait à reprendre son souffle.

Après un court instant, elle releva la tête et se mit à rire.

**- Bon sang! J'avais oublié que vous les Nains, étiez aussi puissants. Même un geste tendre, peut se révéler vigoureux.**

Kili était abasourdi par sa phrase et son attitude. Il s'était bien trompé quand il l'avait pris pour une frêle humaine lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés la première fois. La frêle humaine, bien que de faible constitution comparé à un Nain, était une redoutable adversaire au combat, dure à l'effort et endurait les blessures sans se plaindre.

En y repensant il se mit à rire avec elle.

C'est ainsi que Fili les trouva. Il cherchait son frère et avait regardé dans toutes les pièces sans succès.

**- Que vous arrive-t-il tous les deux ?** Demanda Fili en voyant son frère en plein éclat de rire et Azruphel les larmes aux yeux.

Il ne savait pas si la jeune femme rirait ou pleurait, car il l'entendait rire, mais il la voyait aussi se tenir douloureusement les côtes.

Finalement ils se calmèrent et Fili se joignit à eux pour discuter.

Au cours de leur conversation, les poneys étaient revenus en nombre autour d'eux, pour examiner les deux Nains. Leur curiosité ne serait rassasiée que lorsque tous les museaux auront examiné les invités. A nouveau, Azruphel fut prise de rire à la vue des deux jeunes Nains qui se faisaient renifler et mâchouiller les cheveux par les intrépides poneys.

Elle dut s'assoir sur une souche d'arbre car la douleur se fit plus vive, mais elle continua néanmoins à s'amuser des garçons.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'un Nain ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur l'appentis où se trouver les trois compères. Son arrivée fit déguerpir la troupe de poneys, laissant Fili et Kili débraillés et décoiffés. En l'espace d'un instant, l'ambiance qui était gaie et riante, devint calme et silencieuse. Les deux jeunes Nains se recoiffèrent rapidement sous l'œil inquisiteur de leur oncle, car oui, s'était bel et bien Thorin qui était venu interrompre leur amusement. Azruphel, quant à elle, stoppa son fou rire et tenta de retrouver une allure convenable face au Prince Nain.

Thorin s'approcha d'eux, le visage fermé et sans jeter un regard vers Azruphel, il donna l'ordre à ses neveux de les laisser seuls. Kili regarda la jeune femme et elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, qui signifiait qu'il pouvait la laisser seule sans crainte. Il partit à la suite de son frère, mais il restait inquiet pour Azruphel, car elle avait provoqué son oncle et le connaissant, elle allait passer un mauvais moment.

Une fois la porte refermée, la conversation en suspens put reprendre son cours. Thorin reprit son regard menaçant et Azruphel son air espiègle.

La jeune femme était toujours assise sur la souche d'arbre. Thorin se retourna lentement vers elle et lui fit face. Il n'avait pas digéré les commentaires qu'elle lui avait fait et comme il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui faire ravaler ses paroles, il comptait bien le faire maintenant.

Lorsqu'il posa le regard sur Azruphel, Thorin fut décontenancé par son attitude assez décontractée, mais il ne le montra pas. Elle se tenait droite, jambes croisées et mains de part et d'autre de ses hanches en appui sur la souche. Ses cheveux avaient séché et avaient retrouvé leur volume. De légères boucles tombaient en cascade sur son épaule droite. Thorin ne pouvait se mentir en affirmant que c'était une belle femme, mais son allure détendue ne correspondait pas pour un moment pareil. Elle se jouait de lui et il s'en rendait bien compte.

**- Qui êtes-vous pour avoir osé me manquer de respect ?** Demanda sévèrement Thorin.

**- Ne me considérez pas comme l'un de vos sujets, qui vous doit le respect dû à votre rang**, répondit Azruphel qui avait pris un air plus sérieux. **D'ailleurs, vous n'êtes pas encore Roi.**

**- Merci de me le rappeler**, dit-il amèrement. **Mais j'ai des responsabilités envers mon peuple et je ne laisserai pas une simple humaine telle que vous, me tourner en dérision. **

**- Vous me prenez pour une « simple humaine » ? D'accord, c'est votre choix, mais vous m'avez laissé vous emmener jusqu'au-delà des Monts Brumeux sans discuter.**

**- Qui êtes-vous alors si vous n'êtes pas une « simple humaine » ? **Questionna Thorin, qui depuis le début avez des doutes sur la véritable identité de la jeune femme.

**- Oh, mais je suis une simple humaine, vu que je ne suis ni Elfe, ni Naine, **répliqua Azruphel.

**- Vous avez changé depuis votre départ. Vous n'êtes plus la même personne, **déclara Thorin devant sa répartie.

**- Je suis pourtant la même, mais vous ne semblez voir que ce qui vous arrange et lorsque l'on vous impose un point de vue vous ne l'admettez pas. Vous n'aimez pas que quelqu'un vous contrarie.**

**- Vous semblez avoir réponse à tout et je n'accepte pas que vous jouiez ce petit jeu avec moi. Qui êtes-vous réellement ? **Rétorqua fermement Thorin, qui commençait à en avoir assez des répliques de la jeune femme.

**- Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais pas répondre à cette question**, dit Azruphel qui avait perdu sa prestance car elle ne pouvait lui dire la vérité.

**- Et vous m'avez répondu que vous me donneriez la réponse un jour, alors je veux une réponse. MAINTENANT ! **

Azruphel sursauta légèrement en entendant le Prince Nain élever la voix.

**- Comment pourrais-je faire confiance à une personne qui me cache des informations, que je devine importantes, à son sujet ? **Commença à s'énerver Thorin.

**- Pas maintenant**, répondit Azruphel en baissant les yeux pour échapper au regard enragé de Thorin.

Le Nain profita alors qu'elle ne le regardait pas, pour s'approcher d'elle rapidement. Il ne pouvait supporter son attitude et il avait de plus en plus de doutes sur la réelle identité de l'humaine. Pourquoi lui cacherait-elle si ce n'était pour ne pas dévoiler ses véritables intentions ?

Excédé, Thorin se saisit de son cou d'une seule main pour lui faire relever la tête. Se retenant de ne pas lui serrer la gorge plus durement, il lui fit rapprocher son visage près du sien.

**- Qui es-tu ?** Demanda une nouvelle fois Thorin d'un ton calme qui contredisait la menace de sa main sur le cou d'Azruphel.

Thorin avait perdu patience, Azruphel l'avait senti. Elle ne pouvait quitter le regard furieux du Prince et la proximité avec le Nain était excessive.

**- Je ne peux pas répondre**, osa répliquer la jeune femme.

Sa réponse déplut fortement à Thorin, qui resserra sa main sur sa gorge, mais pas assez pour empêcher l'air d'entrer dans ses poumons. Azruphel ne tenta pas de se défaire de l'étau et soutenait encore le regard du Nain. Elle sentait son souffle chaud sur son visage si proche du sien.

**- Vous aurez toutes vos réponses mais pas maintenant. Laissez-moi vous accompagner et je vous jure que je répondrai à toutes vos questions une fois que nous serons sortis de la Forêt Noire**, put dire Azruphel pour calmer le Prince.

**- Pourquoi je te laisserai nous accompagner ? Si tu es un ennemi ayant pour but de m'empêcher de récupérer mon trône, qui me dit que tu n'essayeras pas de me tendre un piège**, riposta Thorin en serrant encore plus fort, tout en se rapprochant d'elle plus que de raison.

Azruphel commença à sentir sa respiration devenir plus difficile, ce qui lui fit fermer les yeux en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Si c'était le cas… je l'aurais déjà fait… à plusieurs reprises**, réussit-elle à répondre.

Sa phrase fit prendre conscience à Thorin qu'il était allé trop loin. En y repensant, il était évident qu'elle avait eu de nombreuses occasions pour empêcher la compagnie de mener à son terme sa quête. La colère s'était emparée de lui et il l'avait laissé parler à sa place.

Thorin se ressaisit et relâcha lentement la pression autour du cou d'Azruphel, mais il ne la lâcha pas pour autant. Elle rouvrit ses paupières et plongea ses yeux gris-bleu dans ceux bleu profond de Thorin.

La proximité était telle que Thorin pouvait sentir l'odeur fleurie du savon qu'Azruphel avait utilisé pour se laver. Un parfum tellement féminin et agréable, qu'il fit oublier au Nain toute sa colère et sa rancœur qu'il ressentait pour la jeune femme.

Le regard de Thorin se détacha doucement des yeux d'Azruphel pour la détailler avec assurance. Il avait fini par poser son autre main sur la souche où elle était assise, faisant ainsi se rapprocher son buste du sien.

Azruphel n'osa plus bouger et sa respiration devint saccadée. Le comportement de Thorin avait changé du tout au tout. Elle avait toujours l'impression d'être à sa merci, mais plus pour la même raison. Cette raison ci était plus légère et bien plus engageante.

Elle ne pouvait nier que Thorin était séduisant, malgré son habituel air sombre et le fait qu'il soit un Nain. Par le passé, elle avait déjà connu un Nain et elle savait plus ou moins à qui elle avait à faire. Un Nain ne s'engage jamais à la légère et même s'il n'accepte pas les sentiments qu'il ressent, il ne peut les désavouer. Connaissant cela, Azruphel se sentait à la fois touchée et intimidée. Sachant le regard de Thorin la détaillant, elle ressentit une immense vague de chaleur la parcourir.

De son côté, Thorin étudiait sans aucune gêne, chaque parcelle du visage de la jeune femme. Le moindre pore de sa peau, la moindre tâche de rousseur étaient observés. Il n'avait plus conscience du temps qui s'écoulait et profitait du moment présent. Il ressentait l'effet que son regard avait sur elle, car sous ses doigts le rythme de son pouls se fit plus rapide et plus fort. Loin de lui toute idée de faire du mal à celle qui était en face de lui. Au contraire.

Lorsque ses yeux passèrent sur sa bouche, il fit remonter lentement les doigts de sa main qui piégeait son cou. Délicatement il caressa la ligne de son menton. Sa peau était tellement douce qu'il s'y attarda un peu plus longtemps.

La sensation des doigts de Thorin sur elle, donna à Azruphel l'impression d'avoir des milliers de papillons qui battaient des ailes dans son ventre. Malgré son âge, elle n'avait pas ressenti ces sentiments très souvent. Elle avait connu de nombreux hommes, certes, mais pour la plupart elle n'avait rien ressenti de comparable, hormis avec son premier époux, Estelmo. Mais en ce moment, elle ne pensait pas à lui, bien trop absorbée par ses sensations.

Finalement, Thorin fit remonter ses doigts jusqu'à la bouche d'Azruphel. Avec une infinie lenteur, il traça le contour de ses lèvres rebondies avec son pouce, laissant ses quatre autres doigts sur sa joue. La couleur rosée qui ornait ses lèvres vira presque instantanément au rouge, enflammées par l'excitation de la situation.

Le temps semblait suspendu pour tous les deux, emportés par leurs émotions.

Thorin cessa le mouvement de son pouce et doucement il descendit sa main vers la nuque d'Azruphel, pour la forçait à relever encore plus son visage vers lui. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent l'un à l'autre, et arriva le moment où leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Alors Azruphel sentit la poigne de Thorin sur sa nuque se raffermir et tout mouvement fut suspendu.

Azruphel avait rouvert les yeux de surprise et elle vit Thorin à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il semblait hésitant et incertain, alors que l'instant d'avant, ses gestes avaient été assurés et sûrs. Elle sentait qu'il luttait avec sa conscience, qu'il était tiraillé entre son envie et sa raison.

Et contre toute attente, il ôta sa main et se releva d'un air résigné.

Sans regarder Azruphel, il se dirigea vers la porte par laquelle il était arrivé.

**- Je vais réfléchir à l'idée de vous reprendre comme guide**, déclara-t-il avant d'ouvrir la porte. **Je vous donne ma réponse demain matin.**

Il passa l'encadrement de la porte et la referma derrière lui.

Azruphel était restée figé sur la souche d'arbre où elle était toujours assise. Immobilisée par tant d'émotions contradictoires, elle prit un certain temps pour se reprendre. Elle avait voulu se jouer de Thorin mais le Nain avait réussi à retourner la situation.

Elle était à la fois chamboulée et agacée par le fait que Thorin l'ait émoustillée, pour ensuite la laisser sur sa faim.

Elle était contrariée car elle avait vu à quel point le Nain pouvait être terriblement lascif et l'instant d'après, reprendre une attitude froide et distante.

Mais une chose était sûre désormais pour Azruphel, elle connaissait la raison pour laquelle Thorin agissait ainsi : il avait des sentiments envers elle et il ne les accepter pas.

Azruphel soupira le plus profondément possible sans se déclencher de nouvelle douleur, se releva et se dirigea à son tour vers la porte. La main sur la poignée, elle secoua vigoureusement la tête pour tenter de chasser les images de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Actionnant la poignée, elle poussa la porte et prit aussitôt un sourire de façade pour aller rejoindre le reste de la compagnie dans la salle principale.

§

La soirée se déroula sans heurts.

Lors du repas, Beorn écouta avec intérêt le reste du récit du voyage de la compagnie.

Kili avait pris place au côté d'Azruphel, mais il n'avait pas osé lui demander comment s'était déroulé l'entretien avec son oncle, car il avait entendu Thorin crier sur elle et se doutait bien que la conversation avait été houleuse. Mais il ne pouvait s'imaginer comment cet entretien s'était terminé, et pour ne pas lui faire de mal, elle ne lui en parla pas. Elle savait que le jeune Nain l'apprécier et même si leur amitié n'irait jamais plus loin, Azruphel gardera cet épisode pour elle.

Après le repas, ils s'installèrent auprès du foyer et ils écoutèrent les récits de Beorn concernant cette région de la Terre du Milieu, notamment sur la forêt qui leur barrait la route vers Erebor. La Forêt Noire, anciennement connue sous le nom de Vert-Bois. Mais elle avait changé et était devenue sombre et dangereuse. En entendant cela, les Nains se dirent que la traversée sera aussi périlleuse que de récupérer Erebor des griffes du dragon.

Thorin réfléchissait à ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et l'humaine. En tant que Prince Nain, il ne pouvait accepter ce qu'il avait tenté et trouvait ses gestes déplacés. Mais l'homme qu'il était, ne souhaitait qu'une chose, être de nouveau seul avec elle et continuer ce qu'il avait entreprit. Thorin n'avait pas encore décidé s'il la réintégrait dans la compagnie ou non. Mais au vu des récits de Beorn sur les dangers de la Forêt Noire, il se demandait si elle avait l'expérience de sa traversée et si elle allait pouvoir aussi bien les guider que ce qu'elle avait fait jusqu'à maintenant. Il l'observa discrètement lorsque l'Homme-ours détaillait certains passages effrayants et il ne plut lire de peur ou d'effroi en elle. Elle acquiesçait même à certain moment pour justifier les dires de Beorn.

Durant toute la soirée, Azruphel évita au maximum Thorin, baissant les yeux et n'engageant pas la conversation avec lui. Mais par moment, elle sentait le poids de son regard sur elle.

Puis ils allèrent tous se coucher, repus du copieux diner. Beorn posa une condition à leur séjour chez lui, ils leur étaient strictement interdits de sortir de la demeure jusqu'au lever du soleil.

Les Nains dormirent dans la grande pièce principale avec Bilbo et Gandalf. Azruphel avait une petite pièce qui lui était réservée lors de ses séjours chez Beorn.

Mais pour deux personnes, le sommeil fut difficile à trouver.

* * *

><p>Vous avez tous cru au baiser, j'imagine... et bin non. Plus tard...<p>

Oui je sais, Azru n'a pas rendu sa gifle à Thorin. Je n'ai pas réussi à la caser dans ce chapitre, mais promis, elle se vengera un jour.

**Ça vous a plu?**

**une review...?**


	18. De retour

**Bonjour à tous,  
><strong>

Désolée je n'ai pas pu publier la semaine dernière. J'ai eu du mal à trouver mes mots.

Pour ce chapitre, remerciez tous MonaYsa pour son idée sur la rencontre entre Beorn et Azru. Je dois avouer que son idée m'a facilité l'écriture, car j'étais en manque d'imagination.

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Merci à Elena, aliena wyvern, Julindy, Maurore, MonaYsa pour leur review. Merci les filles!<strong>

**Pas de correctrice pour ce chapitre. Désolée pour les fautes.**

* * *

><p><em>Puis ils allèrent tous se coucher, repus du copieux diner. Beorn posa une condition à leur séjour chez lui, ils leur étaient strictement interdits de sortir de la demeure jusqu'au lever du soleil. <em>

_Les Nains dormirent dans la grande pièce principale avec Bilbo et Gandalf. Azruphel avait une petite pièce qui lui était réservée lors de ses séjours chez Beorn._

_Mais pour deux personnes, le sommeil fut difficile à trouver._

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, aux premières lueurs de l'aube, Beorn rentra de sa virée nocturne.<p>

Durant la nuit, les invités avaient aperçu des bruits terrifiants venant de l'extérieur de la bâtisse, mais aucuns – hormis Gandalf et Azruphel – ne savaient ce qu'il s'y tramait.

Beorn était une sorte de gardien et dans cette région à l'Est des Monts Brumeux, il tenait à distance les Orques et Gobelins, les empêchant d'envahir de nouveaux territoires. Ainsi, chaque nuit ou presque, sous la forme d'un ours immense, il parcourait de grandes distances pour chasser les immondes créatures qui s'aventuraient sur son territoire.

Lorsque Beorn rentra, tout le monde dormait encore paisiblement. Il prépara pour ses invités un copieux petit-déjeuner, à base de lait, miel et fruits. Les uns après les autres, les Nains se réveillèrent et comme à leur habitude, se ruèrent sur la nourriture. Bilbo vint les rejoindre un peu plus tard et Azruphel ne se montra pas.

Thorin, Gandalf et Beorn discutèrent de la suite du voyage de la compagnie. Malgré l'insistance des Nains, Gandalf ne céda pas. Il avait d'autres affaires et ne pouvait les retarder encore plus. Il accompagnerait la compagnie jusqu'à l'orée de la Forêt, mais pas plus loin.

Beorn mit en garde Thorin à propos de la Forêt. Il avait déjà insisté sur le caractère dangereux d'une traversée de Vert-Bois, et le Prince en était conscient, mais le temps allait leur manquer s'ils décidaient de la contourner. Cela n'enchantait guère Thorin de se trouver sur le territoire de l'être qu'il détester le plus au monde – après Smaug, bien sûr – et il ne pouvait savoir s'il pourrait garder son calme devant ce Roi prétentieux. Mais une chose était claire maintenant dans son esprit : il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui avait déjà traversé cette région et il se trouvait justement qu'une personne de ce genre lui avait proposé son aide le soir même. Il allait devoir ravaler son ego et accepter de reprendre Azruphel dans la compagnie.

Gandalf put lire dans le silence de Thorin que celui-ci réfléchissait à la possibilité de reprendre la guide.

**- Vous n'avez pas le choix, Thorin**, déclara Gandalf en coupant le court de la pensée du Nain.

L'héritier de Durin se retourna surpris vers l'Istari. Il comprit que le Magicien avait lu dans ses pensées.

**- Ai-je le choix ?** Demanda Thorin d'un air résigné.

**- Nous avons toujours le choix. Mais refuser l'aide qui vous est proposé, ne serait pas judicieux**, affirma Gandalf. **Elle a une bien meilleure connaissance de cette région que moi-même. Je ne vous l'ai pas imposé sans une bonne raison.**

Thorin soupira.

**- Si je peux me permettre**,s'interposa Beorn,** elle n'est pas encore en état pour poursuivre votre voyage**. **Je vous rappelle qu'Azruphel est toujours blessée. Elle récupère rapidement mais pas assez vite pour reprendre la route aujourd'hui.**

**- Oui, nous savons Beorn. Mais nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'attendre plus longtemps. Un long trajet attend encore la compagnie**, indiqua Gandalf compatissant.

L'Homme-ours ronchonna néanmoins. Il ne semblait pas apprécier que l'on impose cela à son invitée. Gandalf n'avait jamais rencontré Beorn mais il avait entendu parler de lui par d'autres personnes, notamment Azruphel. Il savait que l'Homme était bourru et taciturne mais il ne se serait jamais douté qu'il pouvait être aussi protecteur envers un être autre que ses animaux. Gandalf profita du fait que Thorin s'était levé de son banc afin d'aller à la rencontre de la guide, pour poser des questions à Beorn.

**- Vous semblez bien la connaitre ?** demanda le Magicien.

Beorn s'était réinstallé dans son fauteuil et regardait Gandalf de manière soupçonneuse. L'Homme connaissait le secret d'Azruphel, mais il ignorait si le Magicien était lui aussi dans la confidence.

**- Je la connais suffisamment…** répondit Beorn en restant vague.

**- Oh je vois. Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon ami, vous ne risquez pas de briser son secret avec moi. Je connais Azruphel depuis de très nombreuses années. Et ses facultés ne sont plus un mystère pour moi**, déclara Gandalf pour montrer à Beorn qu'il n'avait pas à craindre de lui.

Beorn grogna légèrement, puis s'adoucit progressivement. Elle lui avait déjà parlé du Magicien gris et lui avait dit qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Mais Beorn n'était pas du genre à accorder sa confiance à des étrangers aussi facilement. Néanmoins, ce Magicien avait tué le Roi Gobelin, un vieil ennemi de Beorn, et pour cela il concéda à lui parler de la jeune humaine.

**- Notre première rencontre remonte à il y a fort longtemps**, commença à raconter l'Homme-ours. **A cette époque, mon peuple vivait dans les Montagnes, cachait aux yeux des autres peuples. Nous avions remarqué une humaine qui parcourait les Monts régulièrement pour aller vers le Nord, vers les Ered Mithrim et le Mont Gundabad. J'ignorais le motif de ses voyages, mais lorsque j'en appris la raison, il était trop tard. **

Beorn se tut un moment, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Bilbo, qui adorait les vieilles histoires, s'était rapproché aux côtés de Gandalf. Puis ce fut au tour des Nains de s'avancer pour mieux entendre le récit.

**- Quel était son but ?** Osa demander Gandalf pour réveiller Beorn.

**- Les Orques !** Répondit-il d'une voix grave empli de colère. **Ces vermines ont été pratiquement décimées lors des Grandes Guerres du Nord, mais avec les années ils s'étaient multipliés et avec eux leur envie de reconquérir de nouveaux territoires. Le but de ses allers et retours était de mettre en échec leurs tentatives d'invasion, mais seule, la tâche était trop grande. Je sus plus tard qu'elle avait mis en garde les peuples Elfes, mais ils n'ont pas semblé vouloir intervenir.**

Beorn serra fermement les poings. Puis il continua d'expliquer comment les Orques prirent le contrôle des Monts Brumeux en l'espace de peu de temps. Son peuple continuait de se cacher dans les escarpements et ils observaient à distance sans oser intervenir. Malgré leur force, ils étaient terrifiés par cette invasion.

**- Il n'y avait personne pour les empêcher de continuer leur marche. Personne, sauf elle. Plusieurs fois je l'ai observé tendre des traquenards et des pièges à ces immondes créatures. Elle était rusée et efficace, mais contre des centaines et des centaines d'Orques, ses embuscades ne faisaient que les retarder et surtout cela commençait à les agacer. Mais au sein de mon peuple, ses actes étaient bien vus et accueillis de façon bienveillante, même si nous nous tenions encore à l'écart. Et bien-sûr, un jour arriva où le piège se referma sur elle… Je la vois encore se défendre seule contre une vingtaine d'Orques, le long d'un chemin escarpé. Et lorsqu'elle fut mise à terre, gisant dans son sang, nous ne pûmes rester cachés et pour la première fois, nous sommes rentrés dans la bataille. Cet acte signa sans doute notre arrêt de mort, mais de toute façon, tôt ou tard, les Orques nous auraient trouvé. **

Beorn s'arrêta encore une fois et ce fut Bilbo qui l'encouragea à continuer.

**- Et qu'est-il arrivé à Azruphel ?** Demanda le Hobbit.

**- Oh, elle a survécu. Peu de temps après l'attaque, un groupe d'Elfes sorti de nulle part, est venu la chercher, pour la soigner nous ont-ils dit, mais pour moi, c'était plus pour l'éloigner. Je ne l'ai plus revu pendant des années. Et durant tout ce temps, les choses ont empiré. A cause de notre attaque, notre existence fut connue des Orques et nous fûmes traqués. Exterminés. **

Il leva son bras gauche, dévoilant un épais bracelet de métal d'où pendaient encore deux anneaux.

**- Ceux d'entre nous qui ne furent pas tués, furent capturés et enfermés dans les profondeurs des Monts pour devenir leurs esclaves. Pas pour le travail, voyez-vous, mais pour leur plaisir. Les Orques prenaient apparemment beaucoup de plaisir à torturer des changeurs de peau. **

L'ensemble de l'auditoire était attentif à chaque parole de Beorn. Ils compatissaient à son malheur et à la souffrance qu'il avait endurée.

**- Mais vous avez réussi à vous échapper ? **Questionna encore Bilbo

**- Oui mais je fus le seul. C'est grâce à l'intervention d'une personne que je n'aurais jamais cru revoir, que je pus m'échapper. L'humaine que l'on avait sauvé quelques années plus tôt, sema le trouble dans la garnison d'Orques, d'où j'étais prisonnier. Ainsi libéré, je pus entamer ma vengeance que je n'aie toujours pas cessée. Et depuis ce jour, je lui suis éternellement reconnaissant. **

Beorn releva la tête à la fin de sa phrase car Thorin venait de revenir dans la pièce principale. Sa discussion avec Azruphel semblait avoir été difficile. Le Prince resta à l'arrière du groupe, et demeurait dans l'ombre. Ce dernier préférait cacher sa joue rougie par une claque cuisante.

Beorn continua de répondre aux questions du Hobbit, jusqu'au moment où Azruphel se montra enfin pour la première fois de la matinée.

**- Messieurs, bonjour**, déclara-t-elle sérieusement.

Quelques Nains lui répondirent, mais tous la voyaient différemment, depuis qu'ils avaient entendu le récit de Beorn. Cette femme était bien plus courageuse et téméraire que n'importe lequel n'entre eux. Et cela leur imposait un certain respect.

Azruphel s'avança jusqu'à la table. Elle avait déjà revêtue tout son attirail de voyage, armes y comprises. Elle grappilla quelques restes du petit-déjeuner, mais resta debout.

**- Tu as décidé de continuer à les aider, à ce que je vois**, affirma Beorn en la regardant.

Il semblait assez triste de sa décision.

**- Oui mon ami**, lui répondit-elle. **D'ailleurs, Messieurs**, dit-elle en se retournant vers les Nains, **nous allons partir, alors ramassez vos affaires et préparez-vous. **

La compagnie fut fort surprise par le ton autoritaire de la jeune femme. Certains se tournèrent vers Thorin pour confirmer ses dires. Azruphel le regarda fixement, et après un soupir il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

L'ensemble des Nains ainsi que Bilbo quittèrent leur banc pour aller ranger leurs affaires. Gandalf resta avec Beorn et Azruphel. Cette dernière organisa le voyage et le ravitaillement de la compagnie pour les prochaines semaines.

§

Dans l'heure qui suivit, ils étaient tous à dos de poneys, prêtés par leur propriétaire, et chargés de nourriture. Beorn n'avait pu rechigner à aider les Nains, car son amie les accompagnait et il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle manque de quoi que ce soit.

Tout en l'aidant à monter sur sa monture, l'Homme-ours donna ses derniers conseils à Azruphel avant le départ. Il l'informa que les Orques qui les avaient pris en chasse dans les Monts Brumeux, étaient toujours sur leurs traces. Il avait pu les observer durant la nuit. La compagnie allait devoir aller grand train pour garder de la distance entre eux et leurs ennemis.

Thorin ne semblait plus avoir sous son contrôle la suite des événements. Ses compagnons Nains avaient remarqué qu'il avait délégué son autorité à la guide et cela les surprenait grandement. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'était présent lorsque Thorin avait pris la décision d'annoncer à la jeune femme qu'il la réintégrait dans la compagnie, et donc ils ignoraient pourquoi leur chef agissait ainsi.

Après les remerciements d'usage et sous les ordres d'Azruphel, la compagnie quitta le domaine de Beorn, direction la Forêt Noire.

Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre et dès que le terrain le permettait, ils galopaient à vive allure. Les Montagnes sur leur gauche et une épaisse et sombre forêt à leur droite, la compagnie devra chevaucher ainsi pendant les quatre prochains jours. L'été touchait à sa fin et la traversée de la Forêt Noire prendrait plusieurs semaines, les amenant de l'autre côté pour les premiers froids de l'année, en espérant qu'ils ne soient pas retardé de quelques manières.

La première journée du voyage fut relativement épuisante car ils ne firent aucunes pauses et le fait de savoir des Orques et des Wargs sur leurs traces, n'arrangeait pas le moral de chacun. Les poneys furent dessellés puis lâchés pour leur permettre de brouter l'herbe de la pairie. « Les bêtes ne s'échapperont pas », leur avait annoncé Beorn avant de partir. Un feu fut allumé et un repas chaud servit. Ne voulant pas se servir dans les vivres que Beorn leur avait fournis, ils préférèrent chasser, tant que du gibier était encore à leur disposition. Car une fois dans la sombre forêt, il sera difficile de trouver de quoi se nourrir.

Depuis leur départ de chez Beorn, la compagnie était restée relativement silencieuse. La peur d'être attaqué de nuit et les nombreux bruits peu avenants, ne les y aidant pas. Un tour de garde fut instauré comme depuis le début de la quête. Mais aucuns des Nains n'avaient remarqué la présence dans les alentours, d'un énorme ours. Bilbo fit d'ailleurs part de sa découverte auprès de Gandalf dans l'après-midi. Mais hormis lui, le Magicien et la guide, personne ne savait que Beorn les suivaient de loin. Pour garder un œil sur ses poneys, mais aussi pour tenir son rôle de gardien, notamment auprès d'Azruphel, qui rappelons-le n'était toujours pas guérie.

Durant la soirée, Kili se rapprocha d'Azruphel, qui s'était installée pour passer la nuit. Le jeune Nain n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui parler de toute la journée et entre le comportement de son oncle et celui de la guide, il se posait beaucoup de questions.

**- Je suis content que tu sois de nouveau avec nous**, lui dit Kili en souriant. **Connaissant Thorin, je ne pensais pas qu'il accepterait de te reprendre. Il revient rarement sur ses décisions.**

**- J'ai su me montrer convaincante**, répondit Azruphel en laissant planer le doute sur le comment elle avait pu convaincre Thorin.

Mais voyant la mine de Kili se décomposer, elle le rassura en lui expliquant que Thorin avait déjà décidé de la reprendre et qu'elle n'avait eu qu'accepter. Mais elle ne put lui raconter la totalité de leur discussion.

Discussion qui restera à jamais entre Thorin et Azruphel, peu fiers de leur comportement respectif.

* * *

><p><strong>une review...?<strong>

Dans le prochain chapitre, je vous raconte la discussion entre Thorin et Azru, que j'ai volontairement caché dans ce chapitre.

A bientôt.


	19. Céder à la tentation

**Bonjour à tous,  
><strong>

Bonne nouvelle! Mon imagination est de retour! Je ne sais pas si c'est le sujet de ce chapitre ou autre chose, mais je l'ai écrit en 3 jours. Ça ne m'était plus arrivé depuis les premiers chapitres.

Concernant ce chapitre, je pense que soit vous allez adorer, soit vous allez détester, ou les deux. Normalement j'avais prévu d'écrire ce passage lorsque la compagnie serait arrivée à la ville du lac, mais finalement j'ai voulu abréger les souffrances de nombreuses lectrices. J'espère que vous aimerez car je sais que vous l'attendiez depuis longtemps.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci à Miyi, Julindy, aliena wyvern, Elena et Maurore pour leur review.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Je suis content que tu sois de nouveau avec nous<strong>__, lui dit Kili en souriant. __**Connaissant Thorin, je ne pensais pas qu'il accepterait de te reprendre. Il revient rarement sur ses décisions.**_

_**- J'ai su me montrer convaincante**__, répondit Azruphel en laissant planer le doute sur le comment elle avait pu convaincre Thorin._

_Mais voyant la mine de Kili se décomposer, elle le rassura en lui expliquant que Thorin avait déjà décidé de la reprendre et qu'elle n'avait eu qu'accepter. Mais elle ne put lui raconter la totalité de leur discussion._

_Discussion qui restera à jamais entre Thorin et Azruphel, peu fiers de leur comportement respectif._

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback de la discussion entre Thorin et Azruphel du matin même.<strong>

Lorsque Thorin quitta Gandalf et Beorn, il se dirigea vers la pièce où se trouvait Azruphel. Il l'avait aperçu y rentrer le soir même et ne l'avait pas vu en ressortir, donc ça devait être sa chambre. Il avança dans le couloir mais s'arrêta. Il réfléchissait à comment il allait bien pouvoir lui dire, sans pour autant perdre la face devant elle. Pour lui, la meilleure façon était d'être direct sans montrer le moindre sentiment de regret ou de culpabilité. Garder la tête haute et rester fidèle à lui-même. Mais après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, comment allait-elle réagir ?

Toute la nuit, il avait ruminé à propos de cela. Comment avait-il pu se laisser aller à autant de familiarité ? Il avait pu se reprendre à temps, mais d'un autre côté, il aurait tellement voulu ne pas s'arrêter. Son esprit s'était joué de lui toute la nuit, en lui montrant des images de comment ça aurait pu se passer s'il ne s'était pas retenu. Rien qu'à l'idée d'y repenser, Thorin eu envie de partir loin, très loin d'elle, pour ne plus être tenté d'aucune façon.

Et puis, il ignorait si Azruphel ressentait une quelconque attirance à son égard. Bien-sûr il avait senti que ses avances l'avaient fait réagir, mais il n'avait pas oublié qu'elle avait été mariée. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était veuve, mais il devait respecter son honneur et ne pas la forcer.

Non, il devait refouler ses sentiments, tout en l'ayant à ses côtés durant le voyage, comme il l'avait fait jusqu'à présent. Il ne devait pas perdre de vue son premier objectif, reconquérir Erebor.

Finalement, Thorin avança jusqu'à sa porte, et alors qu'il allait toquer pour montrer sa présence, il stoppa. Des bruits métalliques, très reconnaissables pour le guerrier qu'il était, provenaient de l'intérieur de la pièce. Il tendit l'oreille pour mieux entendre, puis toqua deux coups sur le bois de la porte. Les bruits ne cessèrent pas, mais il entendit un « oui » assez ferme.

Thorin ouvrit la porte et comme il s'en doutait, d'après les bruits qu'il avait entendu, il découvrit Azruphel assise sur son lit, en train d'aiguiser les lames de ses armes avec une pierre à affuter.

Azruphel avait relevé ses longs cheveux en une haute queue de cheval, et quelques boucles laissées libres encadraient son visage. Elle ne portait que sa chemise et son pantalon.

A aucun moment, elle ne regarda Thorin et l'ignora totalement. La présence du Nain ne l'avait pas détourné de son activité et Azruphel continua de frotter la lame de son couteau contre la pierre.

Thorin resta un moment dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, comme hésitant. Entre la vue qui s'offrait à ses yeux et la même odeur fleurie qu'il avait sentie sur la jeune femme, il sut que cela allait être difficile. Mais le fait qu'elle ne le regarde pas, lui facilita grandement la tâche, car ses yeux avaient un effet hypnotique.

Thorin prit sur lui, entra complétement dans la pièce puis referma derrière lui. Il se retourna vers le lit et constata qu'elle continuer de l'ignorer.

Il observa ses gestes, précis et habiles. Sa main droite faisait danser la lame sur la pierre avec une cadence parfaitement régulière. Et ce parfum entêtant, un mélange de notes printanières mêlées à son odeur corporelle, n'allait pas lui faciliter la chose. Le tout en sachant que Thorin se trouvait seul avec elle, il n'en fallait pas beaucoup plus pour qu'il succombe à nouveau. Le Prince Nain fini par réagir lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il la fixait depuis un trop long moment.

**- Comme convenu, je suis venu vous informer de ma décision vous concernant**, déclara Thorin qui avait repris de la prestance.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle réagisse un minimum, mais non, rien. Elle n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de lui parler. Cela calma Thorin, car de cette façon il n'aurait pas à expliquer son choix, ni à s'étendre sur le sujet.

**- J'accepte de vous reprendre comme guide**.

Voilà. C'était dit.

Thorin sentit immédiatement le poids sur ses épaules s'alléger. Il avait réussi à le lui dire sans que cela lui en coute. Finalement, ce fut plus facile qu'il ne l'avait cru.

Et alors qu'il croyait qu'Azruphel allait continuer de l'ignorer, Thorin remarqua que les mouvements de la lame sur la pierre se firent plus appuyés et plus rapides. Le visage de la jeune femme avait pris une expression de contrariété.

Thorin ne comprit pas pourquoi elle réagissait de cette façon. Il venait de la réintégrer, que pouvait-il faire de plus ?

N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle lui avait demandé ?

N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle souhaitait ?

Mais en y réfléchissant bien, n'était-ce pas lui qui le souhaitait plus que tout ?

**- Nous partirons dans la matinée. Tenez-vous prête**, lui annonça Thorin pour rompre le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre eux.

Mais non, elle ne parla toujours pas. Il la vit même se renfermer sur elle-même, tout en continuant à manier son couteau.

« Que lui arrive-t-il ? » pensa Thorin.

Le rythme des va et vient de sa lame devenait de plus en plus désordonné et Thorin prit peur qu'elle ne finisse par se blesser avec. De plus, ce bruit commençait à l'agacer. Inconsciemment, il s'avança vers Azruphel et d'un geste vif et puissant, il lui attrapa le poignet droit.

Puis tout se passa très rapidement...

Thorin serra fermement sa main autour du poignet d'Azruphel. Le but de son geste était de l'arrêter, pour lui éviter de se blesser.

Azruphel tenta de se défaire de son emprise.

Thorin résista et serra plus fort pour lui faire lâcher son couteau.

Sous la douleur, Azruphel ouvrit sa main et laissa tomber l'arme.

Thorin ne relâcha pas sa prise, tant qu'elle bougeait pour se défaire. Il tenta de capter son regard.

Avec son autre main, Azruphel essaya de s'extirper de la poigne de Thorin. Mais le Nain ne céda pas. Et tout en luttant, elle finit par tomber sur son regard.

Elle le regardait enfin. Elle semblait tellement en colère, mais elle finit par arrêter de se débattre. Thorin put enfin enlever sa main, lentement.

Il la regardait. Il semblait se soucier d'elle. Mais alors pourquoi lui avait-il parlé aussi froidement ? Pourquoi était-il aussi antipathique avec elle depuis le début du voyage ?

Thorin était debout près du lit. Elle était à genoux sur le lit. Ils se fixaient.

Elle sentit la haine monter en elle. Thorin le vit mais ne réagis pas.

C'était l'occasion pour elle de le remettre à sa place. Elle leva sa main et…

Un bruit sec.

Le silence.

La satisfaction pour l'un.

La surprise pour l'autre.

Azruphel venait de gifler Thorin aussi puissamment qu'elle le put. Elle déchargea toute sa rancœur dans ce geste.

Thorin n'avait pratiquement pas bougé sa tête sous le coup de la jeune femme, mais il avait baissé son regard. Il fut surpris mais il ne ressentie aucune rancune. Il l'avait mérité.

Azruphel respirait rapidement à cause du trop plein d'émotions.

Mais lorsque Thorin releva les yeux sur elle, elle se mit à regretter. Finalement, elle avait agi comme lui, sous les ordres de la colère. Elle ne valait pas mieux.

Debout et immobile, Thorin lui montrait qu'il n'avait pas de grief contre elle.

Progressivement, toute la haine qu'elle avait ressentie pour Thorin, se transforma en un autre sentiment. Un sentiment tout aussi fort, mais bien moins agressif.

Il vit ce changement dans son attitude et dans son regard.

Il se rapprocha au plus près du lit jusqu'à ce que ses jambes touchent l'encadrement en bois.

Ils étaient proches, très proches.

Thorin ne voulait pas se rapprocher plus. Si elle le voulait, ça serait à elle de combler la distance. Il ne voulait pas la forcer.

Le temps fut comme suspendu. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougeaient. Ils se fixaient.

Azruphel cessa de regarder les yeux de Thorin pour glisser sur sa joue. Elle l'avait frappé l'instant d'avant et la marque de ses doigts commençait à se dessiner sur la peau du Nain. Elle n'eut plus qu'une seule envie, se faire pardonner. Elle savait que sa joue lui brulait, alors elle avança lentement sa main fautive vers le visage de Thorin, pour l'apaiser.

Lorsque Thorin senti le contact de la main d'Azruphel sur sa joue, il se retint de montrer une quelconque émotion. Il se laissa faire pendant qu'elle lui caressait le visage, profitant de la douceur de son geste. Mais la même envie qu'il avait ressentie hier au soir, refit surface. Ils étaient seuls. Elle l'attirait plus qu'il ne pouvait l'admettre. Il avait fait naitre en elle des émotions éteintes depuis trop longtemps.

La main d'Azruphel glissa progressivement sur le torse de Thorin. Les habits du Nain l'empêchaient de sentir distinctement le galbe de ses muscles, mais l'imagination l'aidait à les deviner. Petit à petit sa respiration se fit plus rapide et une chaleur naissait dans le creux de son ventre.

Les mêmes sensations que le jour précédent.

Les mêmes sensations que Thorin lui avait fait ressentir, lorsqu'il s'était rapproché d'elle.

Les mêmes sensations jusqu'au moment où il hésita et finalement abandonna.

Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser refaire une chose pareille. Elle ne le supporterait pas.

Azruphel releva la tête et observa Thorin. Il ne semblait pas vouloir partir cette fois-ci, mais vu la vitesse à laquelle il avait changé d'avis la dernière fois, elle n'allait pas lui laisser le temps de le refaire.

Sans réfléchir aux conséquences de son acte, elle combla l'espace entre elle et Thorin, et finit par poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle avait reposé sa main sur la joue du Prince et l'autre sur son bras.

Le début du baiser fut assez décevant, car elle remarqua que Thorin ne réagissait pas. Il ne cherchait pas l'encourager et malgré ses lèvres brûlantes, le reste de son corps restait de marbre. Elle fut vite déçue et voulu rompre le contact, mais l'héritier de Durin le pressentit et il cessa son immobilité.

Son bras droit vint se caler dans le creux des reins d'Azruphel et sa main gauche sur sa nuque. Il la serra ainsi fermement contre lui, sentant sa poitrine s'écraser sur son torse.

Ce changement de comportement provoqua un halètement de surprise à Azruphel, ce qui permit à Thorin d'approfondir le baiser. Il venait de prendre le contrôle et elle adorait ça. Elle se raccrocha au cou du Prince en passant ses deux bras autour. Le baiser était ferme mais passionné. Ils pouvaient enfin se laisser aller, s'abandonner totalement et laisser de côté les règles et les conventions.

Azruphel sentit ses os fondre sous l'effet du baiser de Thorin. Grâce à ses visions, elle avait su d'avance ce qu'il allait se passer, mais sans les détails, sans avoir pu ressentir ce torrent d'émotions qui lui parcourait le corps. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement lorsque Thorin glissa une main sous sa chemise et caressa la peau de son dos.

Sa peau était si chaude et douce que Thorin ne put s'empêcher de parcourir toute la surface de son dos. Ses gestes n'étaient pas tendres mais plutôt appuyés, pour la maintenir toujours collée à lui. Lorsqu'il sentit la vibration de son gémissement, son désir monta d'un niveau. Il en voulait plus. Alors d'un mouvement adroit, il la souleva en la maintenant plaquée à lui et à l'aide son autre main, il lui fit remonter sa jambe contre lui, pour finir par la faire basculer et la coucher sur le lit. L'impact contre le matelas fit émettre un petit cri de surprise à Azruphel, qui se retrouva allongée sur le dos, Thorin au-dessus d'elle, entre ses jambes. La position était des plus excitantes.

Ils avaient cessé de s'embrasser le temps de changer de position et ils ne prirent pas le temps de reprendre leur respiration, bien trop enivrés par leur désir.

Le baiser reprit de plus bel. Azruphel avait plongé ses mains dans les cheveux du Prince, pendant que Thorin continuer l'exploration du corps de la guide. Sa main glissa le long de sa cuisse, puis retrouva le contact avec sa peau au niveau de son ventre. Cette fois Thorin se fit plus doux et sa main plus légère.

Azruphel ronchonna lorsque Thorin délaissa ses lèvres, mais c'était pour aller s'occuper de son cou. Chaque baiser lui donnait l'impression que les lèvres de feu de Thorin la brûlaient littéralement. Elle voulait le sentir plus près d'elle, sentir le contact de sa peau contre la sienne. Mais le futur Roi-sous-la-Montagne portait ses vêtements de voyage, composés de plusieurs couches de tissus. Elle ne put que glisser sa main sous le tissu pour aller toucher le haut de son dos et ses épaules. Elle discernait les muscles du Nain se tendre sous ses doigts.

Thorin recouvra de baisers tout ce qui se présenta sous ses lèvres. Il s'attarda un moment pour gouter sa peau. C'était aussi agréable que l'odeur qu'elle dégageait, et l'entendre gémir grâce au traitement qu'il lui administrait, était jouissif. Il la sentit onduler sous lui, bien qu'il ne reposait pas de tout son poids sur elle.

Azruphel n'en pouvait plus. Elle ne supportait plus de savoir son corps si loin d'elle, bien que la main et la bouche du Nain lui donnaient beaucoup de plaisir. Elle finit par ramener ses jambes près de Thorin et lui enserra les hanches. De cette façon, elle l'entraîna vers elle et elle sentit le poids du Prince se faire plus lourd sur elle.

Quelle erreur !

Azruphel sursauta en étouffant un cri. Thorin remarqua la différence d'intonation et se décala promptement pour mieux la regarder. Elle grimaçait fortement et mordait un de ses doigts. Visiblement, elle souffrait.

Quels idiots, tous les deux. Dans leur excitation, ils avaient oublié sa blessure. Ses côtes cassées n'étaient pas encore guéries et le poids de Thorin sur cette zone avait réveillé la douleur.

Lorsqu'il se souvint de ce détail, Thorin releva son buste et se permit de soulever la chemise d'Azruphel jusqu'au-dessous de sa poitrine. De vilaines marques barraient son abdomen. Le Nain comprit que sa partenaire souffrait terriblement. Il toucha du bout des doigts les hématomes de différentes couleurs qui parcouraient sa peau, mais la jeune femme lui prit la main pour l'enlever. La sensation avait cessé d'être agréable.

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se reprendre, puis elle tenta de se mettre en position assise. Thorin l'aida et s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit. Il savait qu'ils n'allaient pas aller plus loin aujourd'hui. Il était relativement déçu et tenta de reprendre le contrôle sur son corps qui aurait bien souhaité continuer.

**- Je suis désolée.**

Azruphel lui adressa la parole pour la première fois de la journée. Thorin tourna la tête dans sa direction, et lui dit :

**- Tu n'as pas à être désolée, j'aurais dû faire plus att…**

**- Non**, le coupa-t-elle. **Je ne parle pas de ça.**

Elle soupira et se prit la tête entre ses mains. Elle savait que leur relation était vouée à l'échec, car elle avait vu le futur. Elle s'était laissé dépasser par ses émotions.

**- Je suis désolée de t'avoir tenté. Je suis désolée de t'avoir détourné de ta quête. Tu dois avoir l'esprit fixé sur un seul objectif : reprendre Erebor. Et je n'ai été bonne qu'à encombrer tes pensées. Je suis désolée.**

Azruphel s'était levée et lui avait tourné le dos. Thorin ne s'attendait pas à un tel discours. Il venait de céder à la tentation et l'avait accepté, et elle lui disait maintenant la même chose que ce qu'il pensait il y a quelques minutes encore.

Pourquoi un tel changement d'attitude ?

Pourquoi maintenant ?

Thorin resta silencieux, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

**- Je conduirai la compagnie à travers la Forêt Noire, comme tu me l'as demandé**, déclara Azruphel en se retournant vers Thorin, toujours assis sur le lit. **Mais je vais avoir besoin que tu me fasses confiance, et que tu me laisses prendre les décisions concernant le trajet, la gestion des temps de pause et l'organisation du voyage.**

Thorin n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle lui demandait de prendre le contrôle sur les faits et gestes de la compagnie. Pour résumé, elle voulait prendre son rôle de chef. Azruphel savait que Thorin aurait du mal à accepter sa proposition, alors elle ajouta :

**- Je te promets de ne plus être une tentation pour toi et de faire en sorte que tu te concentres uniquement sur ton objectif. Alors laisses-moi prendre les rênes de la compagnie le temps de la traversée. **

Elle s'avança jusqu'à Thorin et se mit à genoux devant lui.

**- Tu ignores ce qui t'attends dans cette forêt et le temps t'est compté. Je te jure que je mènerais la compagnie jusqu'au lac dans un délai qui te laissera le temps pour parcourir les derniers miles avant le jour de Durin.**

La voir ainsi à genoux devant lui, le gêna, mais il ne le montra pas. Il lui prit les mains et les garda dans les siennes.

**- J'ai envie de te croire, alors qu'hier tu m'aurais tenu le même discours, je ne l'aurais pas accepté. Je crois en ta capacité pour nous conduire jusqu'au lac. Mais si je vois que les choses dégénèrent et que les événements te dépassent, alors que je reprends entièrement le contrôle. Dans tous les cas, je reste le chef de cette compagnie**.

Azruphel acquiesça et croyant que la discussion était close, elle voulut se relever mais Thorin maintint ses mains fermement.

**- Par contre, je refuse une partie de la promesse que tu viens de me faire. Je refuse que tu me laisses te sortir de mon esprit**, lui annonça sérieusement Thorin. **Je ne regrette pas le baiser que l'on a échangé et en aucune manière je ne souhaite oublier ce moment passé avec toi. Si tu le désires, tu peux tirer un trait dessus, mais en ce qui me concerne je n'oublierai jamais.**

**- Je ne pourrais jamais oublier ce moment, Thorin. Mais je ne pense pas que cela doive nous encombrer l'esprit en cet instant. La priorité n'est pas aux sentiments, alors mettons-les de côtés**, lui répondit Azruphel. **Nous aurons tous le temps pour ça plus tard.**

Dire cette phrase avait été très difficile pour Azruphel, car elle avait menti. Elle savait que lorsque Thorin aurait récupéré la Montagne, les événements joueront en sa défaveur et jamais ils ne pourront profiter de leur victoire sur l'ennemi.

Elle n'avait pas tort et Thorin le savait. Il la laissa se relever et il fit de même. Il se dirigea vers la porte et jeta un coup d'œil vers elle. Azruphel reprenait ses armes qui se trouvaient toujours sur le lit et les rangea dans leur fourreau. Puis elle se détacha les cheveux pour les laisser tomber dans son dos. Thorin soupira. Résigné, il ouvrit la porte puis rejoignit ses compagnons dans la pièce principale. Sa joue lui chauffait encore, suite à la gifle de la jeune femme. Il allait devoir dissimuler sa marque, pour ne pas avoir à répondre à des questions ennuyeuses.

Son cœur lui pesait lourd. Il avait cédé. Lui, le Prince héritier de Durin, s'était aguiché d'une humaine. Une relation vouée à l'échec. Une attitude indigne pour un personnage aussi important que lui. Mais tant que cela restait secret, il ne craignait pas les qu'en-dira-t-on.

De son côté, lorsqu'Azruphel entendit la porte se refermer, elle s'écroula sur le lit. Honteuse de s'être laissé emportée. Thorin n'avait pas besoin de cela en ce moment. Si elle avait vraiment envie de passer du bon temps, il y avait plein d'autres hommes qui seraient ravi de le passer avec elle. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que ça tombe sur lui ? Mais, bon, après tout, elle l'avait vu dans ses visions. Donc cet événement devait se dérouler, elle n'aurait pas pu faire autrement. Mais il n'empêche qu'elle se sentait mal. Elle soupira, se releva et alla se préparer.

Une longue route les attendait.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors?<strong>

**Aimé?**

**Détesté?**

**Les deux?**

J'espère que j'en ai pas trop fait et que j'ai su rester dans le caractère des personnages.

Dès le début, il était clair pour moi, qu'il n'y aurait pas de relation "fleur bleue" entre Thorin et Azru et qu'ils n'allaient pas se promener main dans la main durant le voyage (non mais et puis quoi encore!)

Prochain chapitre : la Forêt Noire.


	20. Le sentier des Elfes

**Bonjour à tous,**

Nouveau chapitre. Beaucoup de narration et peu d'action, désolée. J'ai un peu ramé pour retranscrire l'ambiance de la forêt.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Annonce :<strong>

Nouvelle fic en cours : **Nossëfinwë**

Fandom : Hobbit, mais une connaissance du Silmarillion est bienvenue.

Résumé : **_Au Septième Age de la Terre du Milieu, une descendante de l'Esprit du Feu découvre un objet qui va la ramener dans le passé, pour racheter une bonne conduite à ses aïeux. Dans son sang, le serment des Dépossédés est toujours présent et mener sa tâche à son terme sera particulièrement compliqué. Son voyage en Terre du Milieu ne sera pas des plus faciles._**

Prologue + chapitre 1 en ligne.

**Venez la lire!**

* * *

><p>Merci à <strong>Elena, Maurore, Julindy, aliena wyvern, Vanariane et Miyi<strong> pour leur review.

Merci à ma bêta, **Elena**, pour sa correction et son aide.

* * *

><p>Les quatre jours de chevauchée furent éreintants pour l'ensemble de la compagnie. Encore plus pour Azruphel qui devait encaisser les rebonds de sa monture. Avec la fatigue, cela n'aidait pas sa guérison, qui aurait dû être complète si elle avait pu passer ces derniers jours au repos.<p>

Durant cette quatrième journée, l'ambiance se fit plus lourde. Le gibier ne se montrait plus et le chant des oiseaux était rare. La Forêt Noire s'étendait devant eux, sombre et inquiétante. Les Nains comprirent que les récits de Beorn n'étaient pas des contes, mais bel et bien la réalité.

Ils arrêtèrent leurs poneys à l'orée de la Forêt. Le soleil brillait encore haut dans le ciel, ce qui leur laisserait le temps de s'enfoncer dans le bois avant que la nuit tombe.

- **Voici la Forêt Noire**, déclara Gandalf, **la plus grande forêt de toute la région Nord.**

- **Pas très accueillante**, dit Bilbo en découvrant les premiers arbres, aux troncs énormes et tordus.

- **Aucun signe des Orques. Nous sommes chanceux**, annonça Dwalin tout en descendant de son poney.

Les autres membres de la compagnie l'imitèrent et mirent pied à terre.

Azruphel était épuisée. Elle avait serré les dents durant le voyage, et là elle était complètement exténuée. Elle avait été assez silencieuse jusqu'à présent et avait délégué à Gandalf la tâche de les emmener jusqu'à l'entrée du chemin des Elfes. La guide savait que maintenant, le voyage serait plus difficile psychologiquement que physiquement. Ce qui n'était pas très rassurant, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour.

Azruphel se laissa glisser le long de son cheval avec un maximum de douceur, mais lorsque ses pieds touchèrent terre, elle sentit ses jambes faiblir, incapables de supporter son poids. Elle se serait écroulée à même le sol, si elle n'avait pas eu d'aide. En effet, la jeune femme sentit un bras ferme la maintenir au niveau de la taille. Et alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce que ce soit Kili, qui avait toujours un œil sur elle, elle fut surprise de constater que le bras bienveillant était celui de Thorin. Depuis leur départ de chez Beorn, elle avait gardé une certaine distance avec le Prince, mais il semblerait que celui-ci ne le souhaitait pas.

- **Ça va aller, Thorin. Merci**, lui dit-elle en se raccrochant à la selle de son cheval, pour réussir à rester debout.

- **J'espère que tu vas tenir le coup**, lui murmura Thorin, qui ne voulait pas que ses compagnons entendent ses paroles. **Ton ami Beorn avait raison, en nous disant que tu n'étais pas encore en état pour continuer le voyage.**

- **J'avoue qu'il n'avait ****pas complètement ****tort, mais ça va aller maintenant. Plus de secousses, rien que de la marche, je vais pouvoir souffler un peu. Je tiendrai ma promesse**, dit-elle pour le rassurer.

Thorin ne la crut qu'à moitié. Il se décala d'elle et conscient qu'elle pouvait tenir debout, il partit de son côté. Azruphel jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours et tomba sur le regard noir de Kili. Celui-ci avait vu la guide flancher et il s'était rapproché d'elle pour l'aider. Mais son oncle était plus près et l'avait devancé. Le jeune Nain était retourné à son poney et s'occupait de le décharger lorsqu'Azruphel le regarda. Elle ne put soutenir son regard et préféra détourner les yeux pour s'occuper également d'enlever les sacs de provisions du dos de sa monture.

Puis elle s'avança jusqu'à l'entrée du sentier, déposa ses sacs et se laissa choir le long d'un arbre. Comme si sa peine ne suffisait pas, elle sentit les signes annonciateurs d'une vision : mal de tête et voile noir devant les yeux. Dans l'instant qui suivit, un flot ininterrompu d'images se déversa dans sa tête. Comme à chaque fois, elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait assené un coup de massue.

Elle n'appréciait jamais les visions qui s'imposaient à elle de cette façon. Elle avait l'impression qu'on la forçait à agir d'une certaine manière, qu'on l'obligeait à exécuter des choses qu'elle n'avait pas envie de faire. Pour résumer, elle avait l'impression d'être un pantin.

Lorsque la vision cessa, Azruphel dut attendre un moment avant de pouvoir de nouveau voir correctement. Elle se tourna vers ses compagnons de route, et par chance, personne ne remarqua son moment d'égarement. Elle souffla. Maintenant, elle devait analyser les images qu'elle avait vues. Elle repassa les séquences les unes après les autres.

D'abord l'errance de la compagnie dans la Forêt pendant des jours et des jours. Pas de surprises à cela, elle savait que la traversée serait longue et pénible.

Ensuite, les monstres de Dol-Goldur, les araignées. Elle les avait déjà vu et combattu, mais savoir qu'ils allaient tomber sur elles pendant le voyage, ne l'enchantait guère.

Et puis, les Elfes sylvains. Quelle malchance ! Elle aurait préféré les éviter eux aussi. Sa première et dernière rencontre avec leur roi, avait été une expérience particulière. Azruphel avait réussi à les éviter lors de ses précédentes traversées. Mais il fallait dire qu'elle ne l'avait parcouru, en tout et pour tout, que trois fois dans sa longue vie. La première fois, pour annoncer une prédiction au Roi Thranduil. A cette époque, la forêt se nommait encore Vert-Bois. Il faisait bon vivre de se promener sous le feuillage de ses grands arbres. Les deux dernières fois ne remontaient qu'à quelques siècles, mais elle avait pu constater l'évolution de Vert-Bois, qui progressivement était devenu sombre, lugubre et ensorcelé.

Elle vit aussi, dans sa vision, que le roi sylvain allait les retenir prisonniers. Mais alors comment sortir des geôles ? Personne ne sortait des prisons sans l'aval du roi. Alors, Azruphel se concentra et chercha à connaître la façon d'en sortir. Elle vit une chose surprenante. Elle sourit. Ce Hobbit cachait bien son jeu. Elle comprit par la même occasion, une autre série de visions qui lui était incompréhensible jusqu'à maintenant. Mais là n'était pas le sujet… pour le moment.

L'espoir de sortir des geôles reposait sur les épaules de Bilbo. C'était une bonne chose. Mais quelque chose troubla Azruphel, car elle ne se voyait pas dans les prisons avec les Nains. Non, elle allait être l'invitée du roi. C'était prévisible, vu leur dernière rencontre. Mais alors comment allait-elle s'échapper de la cité souterraine, si elle était isolée de la compagnie ? Cherchant encore plus de détails, elle trouva le moyen. Elle en eut un frisson et rouvrit grands les yeux. Ce voyage n'allait pas être une promenade de santé. Elle allait devoir encaisser beaucoup de choses pour tenir la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Thorin.

Pendant ce temps, Gandalf, qui s'était aventuré dans les premiers mètres du sentier, revint vers le groupe. Comme il allait l'annoncer, il devait quitter le groupe, pour régler des affaires.

Gandalf donna ses dernières recommandations, et Azruphel qui était restée assise sous son arbre, profitait de ce moment de répit, mais quelque chose la chiffonnait. Ce qu'elle vivait en ce moment même, lui donnait l'impression de déjà-vu. Elle était déjà passée ici, mais le paysage était différent, alors que dans sa mémoire les arbres, les habits qu'elle portait, la présence des Nains, tout était identique. Mal à l'aise, elle tenta de se relever, mais une de ses mains heurta un petit objet froid au pied de l'arbre. Elle regarda de plus près et déterra l'objet qui effleurait la surface du sol.

Mais oui ! Tout s'éclaircissait maintenant.

Lors de son précédent voyage, elle avait eu une vision de ce moment, et elle avait déposé cet objet à son intention. Cela remontait à plusieurs centaines d'années, mais elle se souvint.

L'objet en question était une petite fiole. Le liquide avait changé de couleur avec les années, mais elle savait que le produit était toujours efficace. Pour une fois que ses visions avaient du bon, se dit-elle. Elle n'hésita pas et bu d'une traite le contenu de la fiole.

Azruphel sentit progressivement la fatigue diminuer et ses douleurs s'estomper. La médecine elfique l'étonnait toujours, car c'était une science qui la dépasser complètement. La fiole en question, était un présent du Seigneur Elrond. Il connaissait son caractère téméraire et régulièrement il lui offrait ce genre de gage, pour la soutenir dans ses allées et venues. Ce cadeau était plus que bienvenu et allait faciliter grandement sa récupération.

Elle se releva enfin lorsque Gandalf partit pour de bon, pour lui souhaiter bon voyage, puis elle reprit les rênes de la compagnie. Chacun se chargea de son lot de provisions et ils s'engouffrèrent dans la forêt, Azruphel en tête.

§

Dès leur entrée sur le chemin, un silence oppressant les entourait. Pas un bruit ne leur venait aux oreilles. Pas un bruissement de feuilles, ni de cri d'animaux, rien, hormis le cliquetis des armes et les pas lourds des Nains. Les branches des arbres formaient une voûte au-dessus de leur tête. L'enchevêtrement des ramures était si épais et dense que la lumière du soleil peinait à le traverser. Ainsi rien n'indiquait à la compagnie s'ils cheminaient bien dans la bonne direction. Mais peu leur importait, car ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre que de suivre le chemin pavé qui se déroulait sous leurs pieds.

Le chemin des Elfes n'était plus aussi aisé à suivre qu'avant, car il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'était plus emprunté et il était maintenant laissé à l'abandon. Les pavés qui le composaient étaient, soit recouverts d'une épaisse couche d'humus, soit détruits par les puissantes racines des arbres. Tout cela compliquait la progression de la compagnie.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, ou du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus continuer à suivre le sentier, sans prendre le risque de sortir des pavés. Avant que le noir complet ne s'installe entièrement, les Nains allumèrent un feu pour le bivouac. Azruphel les laissa faire, car ils étaient encore proches de l'orée de la forêt et elle savait que les créatures qui hantaient ces lieux, se tapissaient plus loin. Autant profiter d'un peu de réconfort pendant qu'ils le pouvaient. Ainsi après un léger dîner, bien trop frugal aux yeux de tous, les tours de garde furent instaurés et le repos leur fut accordé. Mais on était encore en été, et les nuits étaient courtes. La guide ne souhaitait pas perdre de temps, en prévision des embûches que la compagnie allait rencontrer par la suite, donc ils reprenaient la route dès l'aube.

Les jours passèrent ainsi, les uns après les autres, suivant le même rythme. Mais l'atmosphère de la forêt changea autour d'eux. D'abord ce fut l'impression d'étouffement qui les frappa. Écrasés sous la chape de plomb de la voûte du bois, la présence des rayons du soleil leur manqua cruellement. Pourtant les Nains étaient habitués à vivre sous le sol, dans leurs tunnels. Mais le manque de luminosité, couplé la sensation désagréable d'oppression dû au silence ambiant, engendraient dans la compagnie un mal être général.

Puis le silence fit place à des bruits étranges et inaccoutumés. La seule chose qu'ils virent des auteurs de ces sons, était leurs yeux. Des yeux jaunes, rouges ou verts, visibles uniquement la nuit, qui semblaient attirés par le feu du bivouac, auquel la compagnie renonça, voyant que des centaines et des centaines de paires d'yeux les entouraient chaque nuit. Sans feu, les nuits se firent plus sombres et inquiétantes. Malgré la fatigue, plus aucun ne put dormir convenablement et tous somnolaient plus ou moins.

§

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que Thorin et ses compagnons étaient sur le sentier. La faim et la soif commençait à se faire sentir douloureusement. Les provisions, bien que rationnées dès le départ, diminuaient rapidement. Thorin s'inquiéta de savoir comment ils allaient pouvoir tenir jusqu'au terme de la traversée. Ses compagnons étaient résistants au manque et à la privation, mais dans une certaine limite. Pour le Hobbit, c'était une véritable torture. Il n'avait jamais eu à se priver de toute sa vie et regrettait amèrement d'avoir laissé Gandalf l'embarquer dans cette aventure. Quant à Azruphel, grâce au contenu de la fiole, elle se savait guérie, et ne souffrait plus. Pour le reste… elle avait connu pire.

L'ambiance sombre et angoissante faisait maintenant place à une forme de folie constante, qui généra de fortes tensions au sein du groupe. Cela commença lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la zone la plus profonde de la forêt. Une zone où ils auraient pu distinguer de vilaines choses. Des toiles d'araignées denses aux fils d'une épaisseur extraordinaire, qui s'étendaient d'un arbre à un autre. Mais comme aucunes d'entre-elles ne venaient en travers le sentier, personne ne les vit. L'air vicié dépourvu de souffle, infectait leur esprit, les empêchant d'agir de façon raisonné.

Azruphel avait le plus grand mal à garder ses idées claires. La seule chose encore censée qu'elle arrivait à suivre, était le sentier. Ne pas s'en écarter, rester sur la piste, voilà ce à quoi son esprit se raccrocher. Elle n'avait pas la constitution nécessaire pour résister à la sorcellerie de ces lieux. Celui qui s'en sortait le mieux était Bilbo, qui réussissait à garder un minimum de cohérence, même si ses yeux lui montraient parfois des choses complètement fantaisistes.

Concernant les Nains, la forêt avait un effet particulièrement néfaste sur eux. C'était comme si tous leurs défauts se trouvaient augmentés et exagérés. Leur côté bagarreur, agressif, vindicatif et coléreux, rendait la marche encore plus pénible, et encore plus durant les pauses, qui ressemblaient plus à une mêlée de Nains qu'au moment de repos souhaité. Les échanges entre membres de la compagnie se firent de plus en plus rares, hormis pendant les querelles.

§

Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'ils marchaient, tant bien que mal, sur le chemin pavé. Mais il arriva le jour où ils finirent par laisser la faim et la folie dicter leur route.

* * *

><p><strong>une review?<strong>

Les bestioles arrivent dans le prochain chapitre

Biz


	21. Arachnides et Sindar

**Bonjour à tous,  
><strong>

Nouveau chapitre :** "Arachnides et Sindar" **

Second chapitre relatant la traversée de la compagnie à travers la Forêt Noire.

Comme à chaque fois, pour les passages déjà connus, je résume au maximum pour vous éviter la redondance, et j'ai changé l'histoire (en m'inspirant du livre et des films). Bilbo est plus à l'honneur dans ce chapitre.

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p>Merci à<strong> Elena, aliena wyvern, Maurore et MonaYsa<strong> pour leur review.

Et encore un grand merci à **Elena** pour sa correction et son soutien.

* * *

><p><em>Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'ils marchaient, tant bien que mal, sur le chemin pavé. Mais il arriva le jour où ils finirent par laisser la faim et la folie dicter leur route.<em>

* * *

><p>Plus une goutte d'eau depuis plusieurs jours, et autant concernant la nourriture.<p>

Azruphel peinait à garder un semblant de contrôle sur la compagnie. Entre la pénurie de vivres, les bagarres récurrentes entre les Nains et l'atmosphère ensorcelée de la Forêt, elle essayait, tant bien que mal, de suivre le sentier. Mais son esprit se jouait d'elle, et il lui fallait désormais toute son énergie pour réussir à mettre un pied devant l'autre, sur les pavés délabrés.

Ces pavés, unique ligne de vie et espoir de sortie pour la compagnie, dont il ne fallait en aucun cas en sortir.

En aucun cas… jusqu'au moment où tout dégénéra.

Ventres vides et Nains éreintés, ne faisait pas bon ménage. Et lorsqu'un cerf de belle taille, traversa le sentier à quelques pas d'eux, il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le cauchemar tourne à l'enfer.

En l'espace d'un instant et sans qu'Azruphel, ni Thorin, qui avait réussi à garder un minimum son esprit clair, ne puissent réagir, la compagnie s'ébranla armes en main, hors du chemin en direction du gibier. Rapidement, ils les perdirent de vue, et seuls leurs cris leur permettaient encore de les localiser.

Bilbo n'avait pas suivi le troupeau de Nains affamés, et était resté sagement sur le chemin.

**- Ils sont perdus**, réussit à dire Azruphel en se tenant la tête des deux mains, affolée.

**- On ne peut pas rester là. Nous devons les suivre**, déclara Thorin abasourdi par le comportement de ses compagnons. **Il y a bien d'autres moyens de sortir de cette maudite forêt, n'est-ce-pas ?**

Il attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas. Se tournant vers la guide, il constata qu'elle était comme en transe, trépignant sur place, s'arrachant les cheveux. Il l'agrippa par les épaules et la secoua fortement, puis réitéra sa question.

**- La Forêt n'est plus la même, elle a beaucoup changé. Si nous sortons du sentier, je ne saurais dire combien de temps il nous faudra pour en sortir**, répondit-elle dans un éclair de lucidité.

**- Pas le choix, alors. Retrouvons-les ! **s'exclama Thorin en quittant le chemin. **Monsieur Sacquet, suivez-nous !**

Ainsi, les trois derniers membres de la compagnie de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, s'élancèrent dans le cœur de la Forêt Noire, Royaume du Roi Thranduil, mais également lieu de résidence de monstres arachnéens.

Un Nain affamé court vite, alors un Nain affamé et désespéré…

Pendant de longues minutes, Thorin, Azruphel et Bilbo suivirent les échos des voix de leurs compagnons, cheminant à travers buissons épineux et troncs noueux. Essoufflés et épuisés, leur course fut éreintante. L'adrénaline leur avait donné l'impulsion nécessaire dans les premiers instants, mais l'air lourd chargé de maléfices, les avait rattrapés. Et bientôt, ils ne distinguèrent plus aucun son.

Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant pour tendre l'oreille, dans l'espoir de discerner à nouveau un son familier. Le Hobbit n'eut que le temps de rattraper son retard et de souffler un peu, que des bruits se firent entendre. Mais cette fois, les cris étaient différents. Des bruits de combat.

Au quart de tour, Thorin et Azruphel partirent en direction de leurs compagnons. Bilbo tenta de suivre du mieux qu'il put, mais son pied se prit dans une traître racine et il tomba en avant. Il perdit connaissance sous le choc, s'étalant de tout son long dans le sol mousseux. Le Prince Nain et la jeune femme ne remarquèrent pas sa chute, et continuèrent leur course, sans un regard en arrière.

Bilbo se réveilla après une durée indéterminée mais la lumière du soleil, filtrée par le feuillage des arbres, était encore présente. Il était seul et le silence régnait tout autour de lui. Il se releva légèrement étourdi et regarda autour de lui, cherchant des yeux une présence amicale. Mais il ne vit rien, hormis les arbres tortueux. Il était perdu.

Comment allait-il pouvoir retrouver ses amis ?

Aucun bruit, aucune trace ni indication, pour l'aider à les rejoindre. Il ne pouvait pas rester là, sur place, à attendre qu'on le récupère, car il était improbable que ça puisse se réaliser. Bilbo prit la décision de partir en direction des derniers sons qu'il avait entendus avant de tomber.

Prudemment, il avança dans la sombre forêt, qui lui paraissait encore plus terrifiante, maintenant qu'il était seul.

Mais le paysage changea radicalement.

Un épais maillage de ce qui ressemblait fort à des toiles d'araignées, mais en plus dense et plus solide, se dressait devant lui.

« Mes compagnons d'infortune se seraient-ils perdus dans cet entremêla ? » Pensa le Hobbit.

Son intuition lui signifiait que c'était fort probable. Alors, prenant son courage à deux mains, Bilbo sortit sa courte épée de son fourreau et se tailla un passage à travers les toiles.

La lumière se fit plus tamisée encore. Les réseaux de filaments camouflaient davantage la faible luminosité et la rendaient blafarde et pâle. Bilbo n'était absolument pas à l'aise et avançait à pas feutrés de peur de divulguer sa présence à des créatures peu recommandables. Et il eut raison de le faire, car il aperçut des ombres se mouvoir non loin de lui. Il ne pouvait préciser si ces silhouettes appartenaient à ses amis ou non, mais leurs mouvements n'étaient pas caractéristiques des Nains ou d'un quelconque bipède.

La peur saisit le Hobbit, lorsque suffisamment approché, il put clairement distinguer les monstres effroyables, qui lui barraient le chemin. Des énormes araignées, aussi immondes et répugnantes que dans ses pires cauchemars.

Caché derrière le tronc d'un arbre, Bilbo retint un cri lorsque l'une d'entre-elles passa dans son dos. Inconsciemment, il mit une de ses mains dans la poche de son veston. Le contact de ses doigts contre le métal froid de l'anneau doré - qu'il avait trouvé dans les grottes des Gobelins - lui parut réconfortant. Grâce à lui, il pouvait quitter ce lieu épouvantable, sans être remarqué par les arachnides. Alors il sortit l'anneau de la poche, l'approcha de son majeur et le glissa lentement. Au moment où il disparut, Bilbo put entendre des voix nasillardes et sifflantes tout autour de lui, alors qu'il ne distinguait que les déplacements des monstres, l'instant d'avant.

Prudemment il sorti de sa cachette, son épée toujours à la main. Sa première intention avait été de déguerpir de la zone au plus vite, mais les voix qu'il distinguait désormais, provenaient des araignées elles-mêmes. Elles communiquaient, se parlaient, comme n'importe quel être vivant doué de paroles.

Les conversations que Bilbo interceptait, ne lui permirent plus de fuir. Toutes leurs paroles tournaient autour du même thème : manger ou non leurs prisonniers fraîchement capturés.

Leurs prisonniers…

« Combien de voyageurs traversent cette forêt en même temps que nous ? » Pensa Bilbo.

Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Personne d'autre ne pouvait être retenu récemment prisonnier, hormis les membres de la compagnie de Thorin.

Alors le Hobbit s'approcha encore plus du groupe d'araignées gigantesques, qui s'affairaient autour d'un ensemble de gros cocons de fils blancs. Bilbo n'aurait pu dire d'où lui venait tout ce courage. Lui qui appréciait tellement son chaleureux logis, et qui avait, dans un premier temps, refusé la proposition de Gandalf. Il était à des miles de chez lui, bien loin de son confort et de son train-train quotidien.

Tout en se contorsionnant pour éviter les longues pattes velues des bestioles, Bilbo arriva au niveau du premier cocon. Son intuition avait été la bonne. Ces cocons contenaient bel et bien des Nains, mais les araignées étaient bien trop près et trop nombreuses, pour qu'il puisse aider ses amis à s'échapper sans risque. Alors Bilbo revint sur ses pas et chercha le moyen de faire diversion.

A plusieurs reprises, il frappa sur le tronc de différents arbres, tout invisible aux yeux de tous. Le vacarme qu'il provoqua, eut l'effet escompté, et les araignées se désintéressèrent de leurs prisonniers, pour s'en aller vers la source du bruit. Aussitôt, Bilbo se précipita vers les cocons.

Malheureusement pour le Hobbit, les prisons de soie dans lesquelles pendaient tête en bas les Nains, étaient accrochées dans les branches des arbres. Il enleva alors son anneau et grimpa dans l'arbre le plus proche.

Après plusieurs minutes de périlleuses acrobaties, tous les Nains retrouvèrent la terre ferme. Ils s'entraidèrent à se débarrasser des fils collants et poisseux, et récupèrent leurs armes qui traînaient négligemment, çà et là, autour d'eux.

Ce ne fut que lorsque tous eurent repris leur esprit et attendaient les ordres qui ne venaient pas, qu'ils prirent conscience qu'il leur manquait deux de leurs membres et qui plus est, les plus importants. Thorin et Azruphel n'étaient pas parmi eux.

**- Où sont-ils ?** s'exclama Dwalin paniqué.

**- Je ne les vois nulle part ! Il n'y a pas d'autres cocons**, continua Balin.

**- Ils ont peut-être été emmenés plus loin, **dit Bofur en cherchant une explication.

**- Ils étaient partis à votre recherche après que vous ayez tous quitté le chemin**, dit Bilbo qui était encore dans l'arbre. **Mais je les ai perdus également.**

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de les chercher, car les araignées étaient de retour et visiblement encore plus agressives.

Il était hors de question pour les Nains, de se faire une nouvelle fois capturer par ses monstres. Ils se jetèrent dans la bataille, sans attendre qu'elles soient à leur portée. Bilbo tenta de descendre de sa branche, mais il trébucha et tomba dans un buisson. Ainsi caché, il observa ses compagnons combattre les araignées, fendant les carapaces de leur hache, coupant les pattes et autres atroces mises à morts.

Mais lorsque le nombre des arachnéens chuta de moitié, des flèches venues de nulle part achevèrent les survivantes. Bien caché dans son buisson, Bilbo aperçut ceux qu'il pensait être leurs sauveurs, mais se reprit aussitôt qu'il vit que les traits menaçaient dorénavant les Nains.

Sitôt libérés, sitôt captifs.

Mais les nouveaux adversaires étaient bien plus dangereux et mortels que les descendantes d'Ungoliante. Les Elfes Sylvestres vivaient dans cette forêt, nommée auparavant Vert-Bois le Grand, mais les ténèbres s'y étaient répandues et avaient obligé les Elfes à quitter ses bois, pour une cité souterraine.

Quelle ironie pour des Elfes dits Sylvestres que de vivre sous terre à la manière des Nains !

Bilbo resta silencieux durant la capture et la fouille de ses compagnons, qui s'étaient plus ou moins laissés faire. Après tout, qu'auraient-ils bien pu espérer face à une trentaine d'Elfes armés. Puis, lorsqu'ils se mirent en marche, Bilbo sortit de son fourré, invisible grâce à son anneau et les suivit jusqu'à arriver à une immense porte taillée dans la roche. Il en fallut de peu au Hobbit pour la franchir, car les sens sur-développés de l'un des Elfes soupçonnèrent sa présence, pourtant discrète.

Une fois la grande porte close derrière lui, Bilbo continua son invisible voyage à travers les dédales de la cité. Son objectif était de trouver un moyen pour libérer une nouvelle fois, ses compagnons.

Mais comment allaient-ils faire pour continuer la quête si Thorin n'était plus parmi eux ? Et qu'en était-il de leur guide, Azruphel ?

C'était avec ces pensées que Bilbo suivit ses amis jusqu'à leur lieu de résidence, c'est-à-dire les geôles.

§

Ce qu'ignorait Bilbo, c'était que Thorin et Azruphel avaient été fait prisonniers plus tôt dans la journée.

Dans leur course à travers la forêt, pour retrouver les Nains égarés, ils s'étaient eux-mêmes perdus et finalement avaient été capturés par un autre groupe d'Elfes.

Ainsi, pendant que dans les geôles de la cité elfique, les compagnons de Thorin se faisaient enfermés dans des cellules individuelles, leur chef était devant le Seigneur Elfe, pour un entretien entre « Rois ».

* * *

><p><strong>Alors?<strong>

Oui je sais, c'est court. Mais le prochain chapitre vaudra son pesant de cacahuètes, donc continuez de me suivre.

Pensez aussi à lire ma nouvelle fic : **Nossëfinwë**

**Merci d'avance pour vos retours.**

**Biz**


	22. Cité elfique

**Bonjour à tous,**

Nouveau chapitre : **Cité elfique.**

Thranduil arrive enfin!

En début de chapitre, je fais un petit retour sur la capture de Thorin et Azru par les Elfes.

Encore une fois, je vous évite la redondance et zappe certain passage.

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Merci à <strong>Elena, aliena wyvern, Julindy et Maurore<strong> pour leur review.

Merci à **Elena** pour sa correction et relecture.

* * *

><p><em>Ce qu'ignorait Bilbo, c'était que Thorin et Azruphel avaient été faits prisonniers plus tôt dans la journée.<em>

_Dans leur course à travers la forêt, pour retrouver les Nains égarés, ils s'étaient eux-mêmes perdus et finalement avaient été capturés par un autre groupe d'Elfes._

_Ainsi, pendant que dans les geôles de la cité elfique, les compagnons de Thorin se faisaient enfermés dans des cellules individuelles, leur chef était devant le Seigneur Elfe, pour un entretien entre « Rois »._

* * *

><p>Capture de Thorin et Azruphel<p>

Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant pour tendre l'oreille, dans l'espoir de discerner à nouveau, un son familier. Le Hobbit n'eut que le temps de rattraper son retard et de souffler un peu, que des bruits se firent entendre. Mais cette fois, les cris étaient différents. Des bruits de combat.

Au quart de tour, Thorin et Azruphel partirent en direction de leurs compagnons, les armes à la main prêts à s'en servir si besoin. Trop concentrés par leur course, ils ne remarquèrent pas que Bilbo ne les suivait pas.

Thorin et Azruphel coururent droit devant eux, mais les sons avaient de nouveau disparu. Ils avaient parcouru une distance bien plus importante que l'écho des cris leur avait fait croire, alors ils s'arrêtèrent une nouvelle fois.

**- Nous avons également perdu Bilbo**, remarqua Thorin. Nous sommes maudits.

**- La Forêt se joue de nous**, expliqua Azruphel essoufflée.

**- Comment ça ?** Répliqua Thorin

**- Ce lieu est empli de magie malfaisante. Même sur le chemin, ses effets étaient perceptibles, et elle faisait tout pour nous en faire sortir**, dit-elle. **Et maintenant, nous allons tourner en rond, sans espoir de trouver la sortie.**

**- Quelle infecte Forêt !** s'énerva le Prince.

**- Il faut continuer à avancer dans la même direction, coûte que coûte, et être au maximum attentifs aux indices.**

Thorin acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et ils reprirent leur recherche.

Ils marchèrent droit devant eux, à l'affût du moindre bruit, de la moindre trace qui pourraient leur indiquer la présence de leurs compagnons. Mais la Forêt recommença à pervertir leur esprit et encore une fois, maintenir un cap était compliqué.

Puis ils débouchèrent dans ce qu'ils pouvaient appeler une clairière, même si l'épais feuillage empêchait toujours les rayons du soleil de percer. Alors que les pensées d'Azruphel étaient déjà troublées, elle sentit une nouvelle vision arriver. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se maintenir à un arbre, et s'écroula lourdement sur le sol. Thorin entendit derrière lui la guide gémir. Il se retourna vivement et la vit chuter. Il n'arriva pas assez vite pour la retenir.

« A nouveau une de ses étranges crises » pensa amèrement Thorin.

**- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?** lui demanda-t-il en la retournant sur le dos.

Mais elle ne répondit pas. Il lui dégagea les cheveux qui barraient son visage. Ses yeux étaient fortement fermés et son corps tétanisé. Puis aussi rapidement que la crise fut venue, elle s'envola. Azruphel se détendit et retrouva l'usage de ses yeux.

**- Il va savoir que tu m'expliques**, dit Thorin sérieusement. **Je t'ai déjà…**

**- Oui. Oui je sais**, le coupa la jeune femme. **Mais on n'a pas le temps. Ils arrivent...**

Elle se redressa avec l'aide de Thorin. Sa vision avait été relativement succincte, mais capitale pour la suite des événements.

**- Qui arrive ?**

**- Les Elfes. Thorin, écoute-moi bien attentivement.**

Azruphel toujours assise sur le sol, prit le visage de Thorin entre ses mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Ce geste surprit le Prince et de ce fait lui accorda toute son attention.

**-** **Thorin, je t'ai promis de mener ta compagnie à travers la Forêt, et je tiendrai cette promesse. Mais pour cela, je vais avoir besoin que tu suives ce que je vais te dire.**

Cette phrase troubla le Nain, mais ce qu'il vit ensuite, le bouleversa encore plus.

Azruphel s'était tue. Elle ferma les yeux, puis inspira et expira profondément. Lorsque ses paupières se soulevèrent, ses yeux habituellement clairs, étaient devenus sombres. D'une voix calme et posé, elle lui dit :

**« Ta compagnie trouvera la sortie de la Forêt,**

**Mais à aucun moment tu ne devras céder.**

**Malgré le chagrin qui t'affligera,**

**Ne laisse personne derrière toi. »**

Sitôt son dernier mot prononcé, Azruphel cligna des yeux, et ils retrouvèrent des pupilles normales.

Thorin était estomaqué par cette scène. Une scène qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir à Fondcombe, et à laquelle il n'avait rien compris. Jamais il n'avait osé demander ce qu'elle lui avait dit dans cette langue elfique. Question de fierté. Mais les choses se bousculèrent dans son esprit, et alors qu'il allait lui poser une question, il fut coupé dans son élan, par une dizaine de traits qui pointaient dans leur direction. Des Elfes.

« Des Elfes ?

Mais elle venait de dire que des elfes arrivaient. Comment avait-elle fait pour le savoir ?

Serait-elle de mèche avec eux, ou bien était-elle capable de voir l'avenir ? »

Il ne put continuer sa réflexion, car il fut relevé brutalement par l'un d'entre eux et dépossédé de ses armes.

**- N'oublie pas ce que j'ai dit, Thorin**, put lui dire une dernière fois Azruphel, avant d'être emmenée à part, par un groupe d'Elfes armés.

**- Azruphel !** s'écria le Nain. **Où l'emmenez-vous ?** Protesta-t-il.

**- Cela ne te regarde en rien, Nain**, lui apprit un elfe arrogant aux cheveux blonds et au regard glacé.

Thorin sentit sa haine monter rapidement, et se força à garder son calme. De toute façon, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, ainsi cerné.

Il fut ligoté puis emmené jusqu'à la cité souterraine du Royaume sylvestre, et ce fut la dernière fois qu'il vit Azruphel, jusqu'à ce jour où tout bascula.

§

Après son entrevue désastreuse avec le Roi du Royaume sylvestre, Thorin fut conduit dans les geôles, où il retrouva ses compagnons.

**- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris de partir comme ça ?** leur cria dessus Thorin, qui visiblement était fort mécontent.

Les Nains baissèrent la tête car tous savaient que leur comportement les avait faits sortir un droit chemin et les avait conduits jusqu'ici.

Les prisons étaient situées dans un endroit sombre et assez humide, contrairement au reste de la cité qui malgré sa situation souterraine donnait plus l'impression d'être sous la ramure de très hauts arbres majestueux. Les cellules étaient collées les unes aux autres, simplement séparées par de fins mais résistants barreaux de métal. De cette façon, les prisonniers ne disposaient d'aucune intimité, mais les Nains pouvaient ainsi se voir et se parler sans difficultés.

**- Nous sommes désolés, Thorin**, s'excusa Balin au nom de tous. **Je pense que c'est cette forêt qui nous a fait perdre la tête.**

Thorin ne répondit rien et alla s'asseoir au fond de sa cellule.

**- Vous êtes tous présents ?** finit-il par demander.

**- Il ne manquait que toi, Bilbo et la guide. Vous n'étiez pas ensemble ?** dit Balin.

L'héritier de Durin se releva prestement, et observa chacune des cellules.

**- Non. Enfin si, mais on a perdu Bilbo en court de route, et Azruphel a été faite prisonnière avec moi,** expliqua Thorin perturbé.** Vous ne les avez pas aperçus ?**

**- Malheureusement non. Tu es le premier que nous revoyons.**

**- Bon sang, mais où les ont-ils emmené ?**

Le Prince se mit à tourner en rond, comme un lion dans sa cage.

**- Il faut trouver un moyen de sortir au plus vite. Nous ne pouvons perdre du temps ici**, continua à parler Thorin.

**- Mais personne ne sort des prisons elfiques sans l'autorisation du Roi.**

Balin entendit son chef ronchonner, ce qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille.

**- Tu as rencontré le Roi ?**

**- Oui, j'en viens.**

**- Alors ? Il a proposé un marché.**

**- Oui.**

**- Et donc ?**

**- Hors de question d'accepter un compromis avec un être aussi méprisant.**

Le vieux Nain comprit que les choses ne s'étaient pas bien déroulées et qu'ils allaient rester croupir ici pendant un long moment. Thorin avait toujours cette haine des elfes, tapi au fond de lui, depuis la fuite de son peuple de la Montagne et que nulle aide ne vint de leur part. Cette obstination était un sentiment déplacé, lorsque l'on était prisonnier des personnes auxquelles on vouait une telle haine.

§

Pendant que Thorin s'entretenait avec le Roi, Azruphel avait été amenée dans un lieu qui semblait être sa cellule pour la durée de son séjour. L'endroit était propre et confortable, mais sans autre ouverture sur l'extérieur, hormis la porte. Lors de son précédent séjour parmi les elfes sylvains, elle y avait reçu un accueil princier, mais elle se doutait bien que cette fois-ci, ça ne serait pas le cas. La chose lui fut confirmée, lorsqu'elle entendit la serrure de la porte se verrouiller. Elle fut plongée dans l'obscurité quasi totale. Seule une bougie posée sur la table, apportait un minimum de clarté.

Elle soupira profondément et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise à sa disposition. L'effet néfaste de la Forêt s'était dissipé et toutes ses facultés cognitives lui étaient rendues. Azruphel avait vu le futur avant de pénétrer dans le bois, et elle savait qu'elle allait devoir jouer double jeu pendant les prochains jours. Elle savait plus ou moins à quoi s'attendre avec Thranduil, mais les années avaient dû le changer lui aussi. C'était un jeu risqué et elle allait y perdre des plumes, mais c'était la seule façon. Elle allait aussi devoir des explications à Thorin et pour le moment, elle ignorait encore qu'elle allait être sa réaction. Elle préférait ne pas le savoir.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, ce qui fit vaciller l'unique source de lumière posé sur la table en face d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux, et essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit tourmenté.

Les jours qui allaient suivre seraient éprouvants.

Après une bonne heure d'attente, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Deux gardes furent chargés de l'escorter jusqu'aux appartements du Roi. Poignets attachés entre eux par une corde rêche et solide, elle fut amenée dans une salle qui surplombait la cité elfique. Elle s'approcha du bord sans balustrades, pour observer le point de vue. Une vaste caverne taillée dans la roche, dans laquelle serpentaient de nombreux ponts de pierre et courait une rivière en son fond. De puissants piliers sculptés de façon à rappeler les arbres du bois, soutenaient la voûte rocheuse. A certain endroit, des puits de lumières permettaient encore aux rayons des astres, de baigner de leur éclat la cité elfique.

« Exactement comme dans mes visions » pensa Azruphel pour elle-même.

Plongée dans sa contemplation, elle n'entendit pas le souverain de ces lieux arriver dans la pièce, derrière elle. Elle ne put pas voir l'expression de son visage, lorsqu'il constata de ses propres yeux, que l'un des objets de ses convoitises, était de retour à ses côtés.

Suite à l'échec des négociations avec le Prince Nain, il était fort désappointé. Mais un autre joyau était maintenant à sa portée, et cette fois-ci, il ne la laisserait pas filer entre ses doigts. Les autres Seigneurs Elfes avaient eu leur part, maintenant c'était son tour d'avoir accès à ses dons.

Il s'approcha d'elle, sans un bruit, glissant sur le sol comme porté par le vent.

**- La vue vous sied-t-elle ?** finit-il par dire d'un ton mielleux au possible.

Azruphel sursauta vivement, car elle ne s'attendait pas à cela. Elle se retourna prestement et remarqua enfin la présence du Roi des Elfes de la Forêt-Noire, Thranduil.

Grand, imposant et majestueux, Thranduil la dominait de sa stature et de sa prestance.

Passé le moment de surprise, Azruphel repris un faciès neutre. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas, lui montrait une quelconque émotion, qui la trahirait. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une humaine, avec ses faiblesses d'âme. Seuls les elfes étaient capables de rester de marbre en toute situation.

Thranduil fut agréablement surpris qu'elle n'ait pas changé, malgré les nombreux siècles qui s'étaient déroulés depuis leur dernière rencontre. Il s'était attendu à quelques changements, à quelques signes de l'âge. Son immortalité n'était qu'un don et non une prédisposition comme pour ceux de sa race. Mais non, elle était identique à ses souvenirs, sauf cette pointe de défiance qui brillait désormais au fond de ses yeux bleus.

**- Je constate juste que vous avez suivi mes conseils, malgré vos réticences**, lui répondit-elle froidement.

**- Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le choix. Mais vous le saviez déjà.**

Thranduil se détourna d'Azruphel et allait se servir un verre de vin.

**- J'ai été fort déçu de ne pas avoir eu le plaisir de vous revoir**, parla-t-il tout en se servant.

**- Vous savez très bien que je serais venue à votre rencontre, si le besoin était justifié.**

**- Et j'imagine que le besoin justifie votre présence parmi ces Nains**, dit-il d'un ton méprisant.

**- Mon rôle n'est pas seulement de fournir à ce monde des prédictions et des prophéties, mais il est également mon devoir de guider le destin de ceux qui sont voués à faire de grandes choses.**

Elle entendit l'Elfe rire légèrement.

**- En quoi ce Prince Nain déshérité, est-il différent des autres ? En quoi reprendre la Montagne pourrait-il servir, hormis récupérer le trésor qui y est gardé ?** Questionna le Roi qui ne voyait pas ce que le vulgaire Nain avait d'exceptionnel.

**- Il ne faut pas se focaliser sur ces évènements, mais voir plus loin les répercutions qu'ils auront. L'or n'est pas ma principale préoccupation**, dit-elle sans préciser plus de détails.

Thranduil sourit devant son ton impertinent. Elle ne se laisserait pas aussi facilement amadouer.

Il alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Azruphel resta au même endroit et ne bougea pas. Malgré ses poignets ficelés devant elle, la guide tenait à garder une position noble. Elle connaissait les intentions de Thranduil à son égard, et elle savait qu'elle n'aura pas le choix d'y céder. Mais en aucun cas, elle ne devait lui laisser gagner la bataille, sans combattre un minimum. Cela aurait semblait douteux et n'aurait pas l'effet escompté. Elle devra négocier en douceur, sans éveiller de soupçons. Le plus important n'était pas son propre futur, mais celui de tous les peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu. De toute façon, son destin n'était pas entre ses mains. Mandos tenait lui-même les ficelles.

Inconsciemment, Azruphel essayait de rendre plus lâches les liens qui lui cisaillaient la peau de ses poignets.

**- Je peux vous faire enlever ces liens, si vous le souhaitez**, déclara Thranduil qui avait remarqué les mouvements de ses mains.

**- Et en échange de quoi ?** Répondit Azruphel d'un air suspicieux, qui savait bien qu'il y avait une contrepartie.

**- Je vois que vous avez compris**, lui dit l'Elfe négligemment installé dans son fauteuil. **La demande que je vous ai faite lors de notre première rencontre, je souhaite que vous l'acceptiez.**

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Thranduil et Azruphel se fixaient intensément. Elle connaissait d'avance sa condition. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir accepter, mais répondre positivement dès la première demande, ne servirait à rien.

**- Pourquoi accepterai-je une telle proposition ? Je ne l'ai pas consenti la première fois, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferai maintenant.**

**- Au cas où vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué, vous et vos amis Nains, vous êtes mes prisonniers. Alors acceptez et je pourrais peut-être réfléchir à les laisser partir.**

**- Peut-être ? Ce n'est pas avec des suppositions que vous gagnerez ma confiance.**

Thranduil comprit qu'il allait devoir faire des concessions, s'il voulait qu'elle accepte. Car même s'il pouvait la détenir éternellement près de lui, il resterait à jamais dépossédé de ses visions, si elle ne lui en donnait pas accès.

Le Roi se leva et s'avança vers elle.

**- Je crois que nous sommes partis sur de mauvaises bases**, s'excusa-t-il. **Tenez, buvez**, lui dit-il en lui tendant son verre de vin auquel il n'avait pas encore touché.** Vous êtes pâle. Vous avez besoin de reprendre quelques couleurs.**

Azruphel regarda le verre, hésita, mais finalement s'en saisit.

Satisfait, Thranduil s'en retourna pour s'en servir un autre.

**- Je suis certain que nous trouverons un accord, tous les deux**, continua-t-il.

**- Un accord**, dit Azruphel tout en regardant le contenu de son verre. **Un accord à l'avantage de qui ?**

**- Allons**, murmura Thranduil qui était de nouveau en face d'elle. **Ne partez pas aussi défaitiste. Je ferai tout pour rendre votre séjour agréable.**

Azruphel releva la tête vers Thranduil. Elle se sentait tellement mal à l'aise en sa compagnie. Il savait être attrayant, mais derrière ce masque, se cachait un être tourmenté par les malheurs de son peuple, forcé à vivre sous terre, par une ombre maléfique. Et puis, il était un Sinda. Ses ancêtres n'avaient jamais vu la lumière des grands arbres et n'avaient pas reçu les connaissances et la sagesse enseignées par les Valar, à la différence des Noldor. Ces Elfes avaient choisi de ne pas se rendre à Valinor et de rester sur la terre qui les avait vus naître. Moins sages et plus dangereux, les Elfes sylvestres étaient ainsi différents de leurs cousins.

La jeune femme mit fin à leur combat de regard, en reportant son attention sur son verre. Avec son estomac vide depuis plusieurs jours, le contenu rubicond allait avoir rapidement effet sur elle. Mais le regard du Roi devenait pesant, alors elle porta la coupe à ses lèvres. Le vin était bon et possédait une nuance de saveurs délicates, mais il était épais et corsé. Elle n'en bu qu'une gorgée, juste de quoi le satisfaire.

Thranduil eut l'impression d'avoir gagné une partie de sa requête et regagna son fauteuil pour y déguster son nectar.

**- Depuis combien de temps voyagez-vous avec ces Nains ?** Demanda Thranduil juste pour faire semblant de s'intéresser, car il s'en moquait éperdument.

**- Depuis un certain temps**, répondit-elle tout en continuant de boire à petite gorgée.

Elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas supporter cet alcool, mais remplir son estomac affamé, était plus important.

La conversation continua sur le même rythme, et lorsqu'Azruphel eut fini son verre, elle voulut aller le poser sur la tablette d'où il venait. Elle dû prendre appui sur le meuble en sentant venir un vertige.

« Bon sang. Ce vin est plus fort que je ne le pensais » se dit-elle.

La guide ferma fort les yeux pour éviter de voir le monde autour d'elle tanguer. Déjà en temps normal, elle n'appréciait pas les effets secondaires d'une surconsommation d'alcool. En cet instant, elle regretta d'avoir accepté le verre.

**- Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

Elle sursauta une seconde fois à la voix de l'Elfe. Il s'était encore glissé derrière elle, mais cette fois, lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle constata qu'il était beaucoup plus proche que ce que la morale voudrait.

**- Je… Je vais bien**, mentit Azruphel.

Elle tenta de le contourner mais il se décala à son tour, l'empêchant de fuir. Tous les sens de la jeune femme étaient troublés et ses réactions étaient beaucoup plus lentes.

Thranduil savait dans quel état elle se trouvait et il allait en profiter pour la malmener.

**- Vous êtes sûre ? Vous ne le semblait pas pourtant. Couvez-vous une quelconque maladie ?** Demanda-t-il en tâtant le front de son invitée forcée.

Le contact des mains de l'Elfe déplut fortement à Azruphel et elle essaya de les lui enlever, mais elle avait toujours les mains liées entre elles.

Thranduil s'avança encore plus, la forçant à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle bute contre la paroi rocheuse. Les deux mains sur le torse du Roi, Azruphel entreprit de regagner un minimum de distance entre eux deux. Mais elle était bien trop faible et lui, bien trop fort. Elle se débattit du mieux qu'elle pouvait et elle se sentait minable et ridicule.

**- Alors ?** chuchota l'Elfe à son oreille.

**- Alors quoi ?** répondit Azruphel interloquée par la question.

**- Vous acceptez ?**

Le léger sourire sur le visage de Thranduil disparut aussitôt la réponse négative de la jeune femme.

Vexé, il ordonna aux gardes de la ramener jusqu'à sa chambre.

**- Vous n'êtes pas en position de refuser, et je vous le prouverai**, entendit Azruphel avant d'être embarquée par les gardes.

Sans ménagement, elle fut traînée jusqu'à la pièce qui lui était réservée. Jetée sur le sol, elle n'eut pas la force de se relever et resta allongée par terre.

Son esprit enivré ne tarda pas à plonger dans un sommeil lourd.

* * *

><p><strong>Vous avez aimé?<strong>

**une review?**

Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura un petit flashback de la première rencontre entre Thranduil et Azru. Puis, il va y avoir une scène que j'attendais impatiemment d'écrire depuis que j'ai commencé ma fic.

Biz


	23. A aucun moment, tu ne devras céder

**Bonjour à tous,**

J'espère que vous êtes prêts pour lire ce nouveau chapitre. **C'est mon plus long et éprouvant chapitre. **Âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

La fin vous chamboulera sans doute, et vous vous demanderez pourquoi j'ai fait cela.

C'est un chapitre que j'ai imaginé très tôt dans la création de ma fic. Je n'ai que peu modifié son déroulement.

Inclus dans ce chapitre, un petit **flashback**, **première rencontre entre Azru et Thranduil**. J'ai également ajouté des petites **explications en fin de page**, pour certains noms et lieux que je cite.

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Merci à<strong> Elena, Julindy, aliena wyvern, Maurore, Naewenn76 et Mathde <strong>pour leur review.

Merci à **Elena** pour son travail de relecture et correction.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Vous n'êtes pas en position de refuser, et je vous le prouverai<strong>__, entendit Azruphel avant d'être embarquée par les gardes._

_Sans ménagement, elle fut traînée jusqu'à la pièce qui lui était réservée. Jetée sur le sol, elle n'eut pas la force de se relever et resta allongée par terre._

_Son esprit enivré ne tarda pas à plonger dans un sommeil lourd._

* * *

><p>A son réveil, Azruphel était allongée dans le lit de la petite pièce qui lui était réservée, et ses poignets étaient à nouveau libres. On avait dû l'y installer pendant son sommeil, car elle n'avait pas souvenir de s'y être allongée d'elle-même.<p>

La petite bougie avait également été renouvelée et grâce à sa lueur, Azruphel remarqua qu'un repas l'attendait sur la table.

Elle se sentait faible et sa tête la faisait souffrir. Elle avait la désagréable sensation qu'on lui serrait le crâne entre des étaux d'acier. La lente torture que lui promettait Thranduil avait commencé.

Après s'être relevée en douceur, Azruphel rejoignit la chaise devant la table. Une assiette contenant de nombreux fruits et légumes, accompagnés d'une galette de céréales, se révéla être son repas. Typiquement elfique. Avant de manger, elle se remplit l'estomac avec une grande quantité d'eau, histoire d'éliminer les dernières traces d'alcool.

Tout en dégustant son assiette, Azruphel remarqua que les cordes avaient laissé des traces sur la peau de ses poignets. De simples éraflures, pour le moment.

§

Durant les dix jours qui suivirent, son quotidien fut identique. Chaque jour, on venait la chercher pour un entretien avec le Roi. A chaque fois, il se montrait tantôt amical, tantôt inquiétant. Entre les menaces sur ses compagnons et celles sur son possible avenir dans les geôles de la cité, Thranduil prenait un malin plaisir à lui rappeler sa condition d'humaine immortelle et des répercussions néfastes que cela a eu sur sa vie : pertes des êtres chers, échecs de ses tentatives à contrer le court du temps, solitude…

Thranduil avait bien changé durant ces derniers siècles. La peur l'avait rongée de l'intérieur et le fait d'avoir dû fuir devant l'ombre menaçante venant de Dol Guldur, était pour lui ressenti comme un déshonneur.

Pourtant Azruphel l'avait prévenu et la prédiction qu'elle lui avait énoncée, ne pouvait pas être à l'origine de son changement. Avait-il oublié la seconde partie du message ?

Azruphel se souvint de leur première rencontre. C'était en l'an 772 du Troisième Age.

§

_Cela faisait plus de 500 années qu'Azruphel avait pris connaissance de ses dons. Elle avait fui le monde des Hommes et élu domicile au Lórinand. C'était dans cette forêt qu'on lui avait appris la vérité sur son immortalité et sur ses visions. Le Roi Elfe Amroth l'avait recueillie et acceptée parmi son peuple. Elle y apprit les us et coutumes elfiques, se perfectionna au maniement des armes et on lui raconta les faits marquants de ses prédécesseurs. Car elle eut confirmation que des elfes furent, avant elle, dotés de cette capacité. Elle était la première fille des Hommes à être choisie par Mandos pour tenir le rôle de prophète sur la Terre du Milieu._

_Plus tard, elle fut amenée devant Círdan, Seigneur et Protecteur des Havres Gris, au Lindon. Ce fut à partir de ce moment que son existence fut révélée et qu'on lui donna le nom d'Amarthêl, l'Étoile du Destin, car Círdan vit en elle, un cadeau des Valar pour guider les êtres voués à une grande destinée sur le bon chemin._

_A partir de là, Amarthêl sillonna la Terre du Milieu pour délivrer ses prédictions et apporter son aide et ses conseils aux différents peuples. Étant considérée comme précieuse par les Elfes, ceux-ci décidèrent de lui adjoindre des gardiens pour assurer sa sécurité. Mais avec les années, le poids des ans devint de plus en plus lourd et elle se détacha progressivement des peuples elfiques._

_En 772, ses pas la portèrent pour la première fois vers le Nord, dans la Forêt de Vert-Bois le Grand, Royaume d'un Seigneur Elfe sylvain, indépendant des autres royaumes elfiques. A cette époque, le bois était resplendissant et il était agréable de s'y promener._

_Reçue de façon princière, l'oracle délivra son message au Roi Thranduil. Lui, le Seigneur Sinda, avait connu les Grandes Guerres du passé, et depuis le décès de son père, Oropher, il offrait à son peuple une vie douce et festive._

_Amarthêl, car tel était son nom lorsqu'elle officiait en tant qu'oracle, expliqua au Roi Thranduil, qu'il devra guidé son peuple plus encore vers le Nord car une menace s'étendra sur Vert-Bois, obligeant les Elfes sylvains à vivre sous terre._

_« Durant des siècles, la lumière des étoiles adorées vous sera confisqué,_

_Mais ce sacrifice en appellera un autre. Et quand viendra la fin de cet Age,_

_Seul Seigneur Elfe demeurant, la paix sous égide, prospèrera. »_

_Thranduil ne sut comment interpréter le message. L'oracle lui prédisait un futur tellement sombre et pernicieux, qu'il ne se focalisa que sur ces détails et oublia presque la dernière phrase. Amarthêl put lire le doute et la peur dans le fond de ses yeux. Quelque chose dans l'esprit du Roi avait été brisée et seule la volonté de protéger son peuple - et seulement son peuple - commença à le ronger._

_Comment être confiant en l'avenir lorsque l'on reçoit un tel augure ?_

_Il vit la réponse sous ses yeux, en regardant la prophétesse. Avec un tel pouvoir à ses côtés, il n'aurait plus rien à craindre, car tout lui serait révélé et l'inconnu qu'il appréhendait tant, ne le tourmenterait plus._

_Le doute et la peur firent place à la convoitise et la duplicité. Amarthêl fut stupéfiée de pouvoir lire autant d'émotions dans un être tel que le Roi des Elfes sylvestres. Les Elfes qu'elle avait côtoyés n'étaient pas aussi avides d'expression. Cela eut pour effet de la rendre méfiante._

_Les discussions entre l'oracle et Thranduil, lui confirmèrent son intuition. Il enviait ses dons et ne convoitait rien d'autre que la garder à ses côtés, pour bénéficier de son aide et de ses conseils. Son envie était noble car il désirait protéger son peuple._

_Quel Seigneur serait-il s'il ne faisait pas tout pour y parvenir ?_

_Après plusieurs jours de festins et de fêtes en tout genre, Amarthêl mit fin à son séjour et s'évanouit dans la nuit, s'éclipsant comme elle était arrivée… sans un bruit et sans une trace, laissant uniquement derrière elle, le sillage d'un souvenir et d'une prophétie._

§

De nouveau, deux gardes vinrent sortir de ses songes Azruphel. Poignets attachés face à elle, la jeune femme ne supportait plus le contact des cordes. Les légères éraflures étaient devenues des entailles sanguinolentes. Pour supporter les paroles du Roi, elle n'avait rien trouvé d'autre que de reporter son attention sur les liens qui la tenaient prisonnière. Ainsi, à chaque entrevue, nerveusement elle jouait avec ses poignets, forçant contre les rugueuses entraves. Cette douce souffrance physique occultait une partie de la torture psychique.

Mais cela avait trop duré. Thorin et ses compagnons ne pouvaient rester plus longtemps enfermés. Alors en ce jour, Azruphel céda à la proposition de Thranduil.

**- Il faut que vous les laissiez partir, maintenant**, murmura Azruphel devant Thranduil.

**- Je vous demande pardon**, répondit le Roi stupéfait par la demande de la guide.

**- Ils ne peuvent rester plus longtemps ici. Si vous ne les libérez pas, vous n'obtiendrez pas ce que vous désirez le plus.**

Thranduil s'approcha de la jeune femme, la menaçant à nouveau de la haute stature.

**- Dans ce cas, donnez-moi ce que je désire.**

Azruphel tourna son visage pour ne pas faire face à l'Elfe et rentra légèrement sa tête entre ses épaules. Une attitude de soumission qui plaisait énormément au Roi. Il sentait qu'elle allait céder. Il l'espérait.

**- J'accepte**, marmonna-t-elle dans un soupir.

Les yeux de Thranduil s'écarquillèrent. Avait-elle réellement accepté ?

**- Qu'avez-vous dit ?** Demanda-t-il pour avoir confirmation.

**- Vous avez très bien entendu !** s'exclama Azruphel en le regardant dans les yeux, le regard noir.

L'Elfe se recula, un sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres. Néanmoins, il resta un peu sceptique.

**- Quelle preuve me donnez-vous de votre bonne foi ?**

**- Une preuve ? Que voulez-vous de plus ?**

**- Je ne sais pas**, dit-il en se détournant d'elle, comme si elle ne l'intéressait plus. **Surprenez-moi.**

Azruphel s'attendait à son petit manège malfaisant, mais elle savait comment le convaincre. Elle fit semblant de réfléchir quelques instants.

**- Hormis ma présence et ma collaboration, vous désirez des objets qui sont actuellement hors de votre portée**, commença-t-elle à expliquer.

L'attention du Roi se reporta immédiatement sur Azruphel.

**- Je connais la source de votre conflit avec les Nains d'Erebor. Je sais comment faire pour vous rendre vos gemmes.**

Thranduil ne cacha nullement sa surprise en se retournant rapidement vers la jeune femme.

**- Comment ?**

**- Profitez de l'occasion d'avoir le descendant de Durin sous votre main et utilisez l'attachement qu'il a à mon égard pour les obtenir. Il ne cédera pas facilement alors je vous autorise à employer tous les moyen qui seront utiles.**

L'Elfe fronça des sourcils.

**- Mon don de voyance n'est pas la seule capacité que les Valar m'ont doté, vous le savez, n'est-ce-pas ?**

Il sourit en comprenant de quoi elle parlait.

**- Alors utilisez-moi. Et par la même occasion, prenez plaisir à torturer Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne. Êtes-vous satisfait d'être gagnant sur tous les points : l'oracle de cette Age à vos côtés, regagner vos gemmes étincelantes et voir l'effroi dans les yeux du Prince Nain déchu.**

Azruphel avait pris un ton plein d'assurance et de conviction pour parler au Roi. Il ne pouvait refuser une si belle offre, et sans le savoir, il tombait dans son stratagème. Même si Thranduil allait se sentir trompé, il finirait tout de même par avoir ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Car Azruphel avait une autre promesse en cours et elle ne pouvait la briser. Elle faisait ainsi d'une pierre, deux coups.

**- Allez chercher le Nain !** Ordonna Thranduil sans lâcher du regard Azruphel, jouissant intérieurement de sa future victoire.

§

Thorin n'en pouvait plus de rester enfermé dans cette cellule. Il ignorait depuis combien de jours, lui et ses compagnons étaient prisonniers, car aucune lueur du jour ne parvenait jusqu'à eux. Mais cela avait trop duré.

Il avait espéré que leur guide vienne enfin les sortir, et il avait longtemps réfléchi à ce qu'elle lui avait annoncé avant qu'ils ne soient capturés.

Thorin ne comprenait pas tout le sens de ce message, hormis la première partie qui affirmait qu'ils ne croupiront pas éternellement dans ces geôles. Mais que signifiait le reste ?

Il fut tiré de sa réflexion par le bruit des gardes venant dans leur direction. Depuis le début de leur détention, les visites des gardes étaient régulières et ponctuelles – pour les repas et les tours de gardes – mais là, ce n'était pas l'heure habituelle. Cela intrigua le Prince qui observa avec attention leur arrivée.

Un Elfe chargé de garder les clés, s'arrêta devant la cellule de Thorin et après un rapide coup d'œil mauvais, il ouvrit la porte.

**- Le Roi requiert votre présence**, lui dit-il.

Sans un mot, Thorin sortit de son cachot et, entouré de quatre gardes armés, il fut conduit devant Thranduil.

Les autres Nains espéraient que l'audience se déroule pour le mieux et que leur chef revienne avec une bonne nouvelle.

Alangui sur son trône, Thranduil attendait l'arrivée du Nain. Intérieurement, il se réjouissait d'avance à ce qui allait suivre.

Sur la plateforme devant le trône, Thorin se positionna proche du centre, juste avant les marches qui permettaient de monter jusqu'à la place du Roi. Les gardes se postèrent de part et d'autre du Nain et les gardes personnels du Seigneur sylvestre, tels des statues, étaient disposés aux alentours.

Thranduil et Thorin se dévisagèrent un long moment avant que l'Elfe ne prenne enfin la parole.

**- Avez-vous réfléchi à ma proposition ?**

Le Nain fronça des sourcils. Sa haine envers les Elfes ne s'était pas attendrie durant les derniers jours, au contraire.

**- Si c'est pour me parler de cela, ce n'était pas la peine de me faire sortir de vos prisons**, répondit Thorin d'un air hautain.

**- Je constate que votre séjour n'a pas dû être suffisamment pénible, pour vous faire changer d'avis. Et je ne pense pas, que vous garder indéfiniment enfermés, changera quoique ce soit.**

Un sourire malsain s'afficha sur le visage de Thranduil, et Thorin se demanda où il voulait en venir.

D'un geste nonchalant, le Roi fit signe à un des gardes, qui quitta la plateforme, pour y revenir peu de temps après, avec une personne que reconnut immédiatement Thorin.

Le cœur de Thorin rata un battement lorsqu'il aperçut Azruphel. Elle semblait lasse, les cheveux décoiffés, l'air triste et surtout ses poignets ensanglantés et liés, preuve de sa captivité. Elle ne paraissait pas surprise de le revoir. Le garde l'emmena à côté du trône et d'un geste brutal l'obligea à se mettre à genoux.

**- Hé !** s'exclama Thorin, furieux du comportement de l'Elfe.

Mais le garde ne prit pas compte du Nain et se plaça derrière Azruphel, la main sur la poignée de son épée, attendant un ordre qui viendrait de son Roi.

**- Intéressant,** remarqua Thranduil. **Vous vous inquiétez pour cette jeune femme ?**

**- C'est notre guide**, se reprit Thorin qui regretta d'avoir montré son inquiétude. **Et en tant que chef de cette compagnie, c'est mon devoir de veiller au bien-être et à la sécurité de mes hommes.**

Thranduil se leva de son siège et s'approcha de Thorin. Tout en tournant autour de lui, il continua de parler.

**- Bien. Comme je le disais, vous garder dans mes geôles ne serait pas une motivation suffisamment grande pour vous. Nous allons donc passer à un stade supérieur.**

**- Que voulez-vous dire ?** Demanda Thorin qui se doutait légèrement de quoi parlait l'Elfe.

**- Pour faire simple, je ferai exécuter vos compagnons les uns après les autres, en commençant par votre guide, jusqu'à ce que vous me donniez enfin ce qui m'est dû**, expliqua Thranduil qui s'était penché vers Thorin.

Le Prince pâlit en entendant la menace. Il ne croyait pas les Elfes capables de tels actes.

**- Vous n'oseriez pas**, répondit-il décontenancé.

**- Oh, vous croyez.**

Thorin serra fortement les poings, se retenant d'aggraver la situation qui devenait particulièrement délicate. Il ne pouvait accepter qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Azruphel par sa faute, pour un simple coffre de pierres précieuses, alors que les sous-sols d'Erebor en contenaient des milliers d'autres.

**- Je réitère ma demande. Que répondez-vous ?**

Au moment où Thranduil posa sa question, le garde derrière Azruphel tira son épée hors de son fourreau. Le son métallique fit reporter l'attention de Thorin sur la jeune femme et sur la menace qui pesait sur elle.

Azruphel ne parlait pas. Elle ne semblait pas apeurée et ne tremblait pas. Au contraire, elle avait le visage fermé et un regard dur envers le Nain. Ils se regardèrent longuement. Thorin hésita et Azruphel le vit, alors elle fit un léger mouvement de tête qui signifiait au Prince de ne pas accepter.

**- Pourquoi hésitez-vous à me répondre ? Que vaut la vie de cette personne pour vous ?**

**- La vie de mes hommes n'a pas de prix**, dit Thorin agressivement.

**- Mais, ce n'est pas un de vos hommes. C'est une femme. Une humaine. D'ailleurs, que savez-vous d'elle ?**

En entendant la dernière question, Azruphel ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Thranduil parle d'elle à Thorin. Le Nain n'était pas au courant de son passé et ce n'était pas encore le moment pour le lui dire. Les deux hommes remarquèrent son état.

**- Je sais juste qu'elle connait les chemins qui sillonnent la Terre du Milieu, et pour la tâche qu'on lui demande, cela me suffit.**

**- C'est tout ? Vous ne connaissez pas ses origines ?** Continua Thranduil faussement innocent.

**- Ses origines ? Non je ne les connais pas, mais je devine une ascendance noble, une Dùnadan.**

**- Une Dùnadan. Hum… Pourquoi en déduisez-vous cela?**

Les questions de Thranduil commencèrent à agacer Thorin qui ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

**- La première fois que je l'ai rencontrée, remonte à plus de cent années. Aucun humain ne vit aussi longtemps, sauf les Dùnedain, les descendants des Rois de Nùmenor**, déclara Thorin, en relevant haute sa tête, fier de sa réponse.

**- Oh. Une centaine d'années ?** murmura Thranduil, et se retournant vers Azruphel lui dit. **Il ne sait donc pas.**

Azruphel baissa la tête honteusement.

**- Et bien, sachez Nain, que pour ma part, je connais cette charmante personne depuis plus de deux milles années.**

Thorin fut abasourdi et ne crut pas les paroles de Thranduil. Il était impossible qu'une humaine puisse vivre aussi longtemps. Impossible. Seuls les Elfes le peuvent. Seuls les Elfes peuvent vivre aussi longtemps, sans que le temps n'ait d'emprise sur eux.

**- Cela ne se peut**, réussit à prononcer Thorin, médusé par cette révélation.

**- Demandons confirmation à la principale intéressée**, dit Thranduil satisfait de l'incompréhension du Nain.

Ils posèrent tous les deux les yeux sur Azruphel, toujours agenouillée et mains liées, une arme menaçante derrière elle.

**- Je suis navrée Thorin. Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes ainsi… mais ce qu'il dit est vrai**, annonça-t-elle embarrassée et regrettant de décevoir autant Thorin.

**- Non, ce n'est pas possible !** Cria l'héritier de Durin. **Aurais-tu du sang elfique dans les veines ?**

Thorin se sentait trahi.

**- Non ! Non, je suis humaine. Mais c'est… plus compliqué.**

**- Bon, arrêtons là cet intermède et revenons au sujet principal**, coupa l'Elfe qui s'ennuyait déjà.

Thranduil revint face à Thorin.

**- Votre réponse ?**

Un silence de plomb plana entre eux. Thorin ne savait plus qui croire, que croire. Il ne savait pas qui elle était et il ne s'en était pas soucié plus que cela auparavant. Mais à ce moment-là, il avait mille questions en tête. Il avait besoin de réponses. Son esprit était assailli de pensées contradictoires, il n'arrivait pas en faire le tri.

Thorin fut sorti de sa réflexion par la voix du Roi sylvestre.

**- Je considère votre silence comme un refus.**

Le Prince déchu releva brusquement la tête à la fin de la phrase, puis les événements se déroulèrent au ralenti.

Il aperçut le reflet de la lumière sur la lame du garde derrière Azruphel. Thorin regarda alors dans sa direction et fut sous le choc de la scène.

La pointe de l'épée était dirigée vers le sol au-dessus de l'épaule droite de la jeune femme, au visage si placide et calme, tranchant avec la situation. Thorin cru même y voir un faible sourire.

Dans un geste lent, puissant et précis, le bourreau enfonça le tranchant de son arme dans la chair d'Azruphel.

Thorin qui avait entamé un mouvement en direction de la guide, fut immédiatement stoppé dans son élan, et tout en hurlant un « NON » déchirant, il fut mis à terre par deux gardiens. Il se débattit un instant, puis à travers ses longues mèches brunes, il jeta un regard de désespoir vers Azruphel.

Non, il n'avait pas rêvé. Un sourire ensoleillait son visage. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi paisible en cet instant ?

Thorin fut relevé et fermement maintenu par les sentinelles.

Le bourreau ôta, aussi lentement qu'il avait enfoncé, sa lame du corps d'Azruphel.

Elle ne put alors maintenir son calme et ferma ses yeux fortement. La douleur était intense, vive et gagnait rapidement en intensité. Puis, elle sentit son poumon se remplir de son propre sang.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard Thorin. Il était complétement désemparé et terrifié.

Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus difficile et dans un spasme, le sang remonta jusqu'à sa bouche, d'où il s'écoula en grande quantité.

Thorin cria une nouvelle fois et tenta de se débarrasser de son escorte, mais il ne put rien y faire.

Il cessa de se battre, lorsqu'il entendit la toux d'Azruphel, qui vomissait son liquide vital. Il ne pouvait plus voir son visage car ses cheveux lui barraient la vue. Désespéré, il tomba à genoux. Il s'imaginait la souffrance et la douleur qu'elle subissait et il regretta de lui faire endurer cette mort lente.

De son côté, Thranduil jubilait entièrement. Quel spectacle poignant et exultant !

**- Vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous-même**, lui dit-il. **Voilà ce qui attend le reste de votre compagnie, si vous ne cédez pas.**

Le mot « cédez » raisonna dans l'esprit de Thorin.

Cédez. Ce mot lui disait quelque chose, mais quoi ?

**- Libre à vous de continuer sur cette voie.**

**- Vous êtes un monstre**, dit Thorin les dents serrés par l'affliction et la colère, tout en se relevant.

**- Je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Vous seul, êtes l'auteur de cela**, répondit Thranduil vexé par le qualificatif.

Pendant ce temps, Azruphel agonisait, mais tenait encore plus ou moins droite. Le feu de la lame la brulait de l'intérieur. Elle discernait, tout de même, encore la conversation entre Thranduil et Thorin, et quand elle entendit l'Elfe demandait une nouvelle fois au Nain, de lui céder une part du trésor d'Erebor, elle trouva la force de parler.

**- Thorin**, réussit-elle à prononcer dans un râle.

Thranduil et Thorin furent surpris de l'entendre et s'arrêtèrent de discuter pour l'écouter.

**- Thorin, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit dans la forêt.**

Azruphel avait prononcé sa phrase entre deux respirations sifflantes et douloureuses. Le Nain se rappela alors les paroles de la guide :

_« Ta compagnie trouvera la sortie de la Forêt,_

_Mais à aucun moment, tu ne devras céder._

_Malgré le chagrin qui t'affligera,_

_Ne laisse personne derrière toi. »_

Céder ! Il ne devait pas céder aux attentes de Thranduil. C'était donc de cela qu'il était question.

Et le chagrin ? Le chagrin de sa perte ? Sa mort ?

«A-t-elle pu savoir à l'avance ce qu'il allait se passer ?

A-t-elle la capacité de connaître les événements avant même qu'ils se déroulent ? » Se demanda Thorin.

**- Je t'ai fait une promesse, Thorin**, continua de parler Azruphel qui, tremblante et vacillante, avait réussi à redresser son buste et faisait de nouveau face aux deux antagonistes.

Les yeux de Thorin s'agrandirent. Elle se tenait fière et digne devant eux, malgré la blessure mortelle qu'elle avait subie et le sang qui perlait de sa bouche.

Thranduil ne comprit pas de quoi parler l'oracle, et il se sentit mis à l'écart. Il eut rapidement l'impression qu'elle jouait un double-jeu. Qu'elle l'utilisait pour parvenir à ses fins avec le Nain. Pourtant Thorin était à deux doigts de céder à sa requête, il le savait. Mais elle s'était interposée et elle défaisait, brin par brin, le travail qu'il avait réalisé.

« Elle gâche tout. Pourquoi ? » Pensa –t-il.

C'était pourtant son idée à la base. C'était elle qui lui avait soumis l'idée de l'utiliser ainsi, pour lui permettre d'arriver à récupérer ses précieuses gemmes.

« Pourquoi tout ruiner maintenant ? »

**- Et je tiendrai ma promesse**, acheva-t-elle.

Thranduil regarda Thorin et vit que celui-ci avait repris confiance et qu'il ne semblait plus vouloir accepter le marché.

Alors dans un élan de rage, l'Elfe rejoignit l'humaine et son bourreau. Elle ne le regarda pas car elle savait d'avance ce qu'il allait faire, et elle préféra se concentrer une dernière fois sur Thorin.

**- N'oublie pas mes paroles, Prince d'Erebor !**

Tels furent ses derniers mots, avant que Thranduil qui s'était saisi d'une courte dague, ne lui tranche la gorge sans une once d'hésitation.

Le regard d'Azruphel se voila presque instantanément, et elle chuta lourdement face contre sol, son sang se répandant autour de son corps sans vie.

Thorin ne lâcha pas des yeux le corps d'Azruphel. La peine, le chagrin et la tristesse l'envahirent. Il ne vit ni entendit Thranduil le menaçait une dernière fois, lui et ses compagnons. Incapable de bouger et même de penser, accablé par l'effroi, il se laissa reconduire jusqu'à sa cellule.

Les autres Nains avaient entendu ses cris et ils ne savaient à quoi s'attendre. Lorsqu'ils firent leur chef revenir, sans aucune expression sur son visage, aussi pâle d'un linge, ils se turent et attendirent que les Elfes soient partis, pour commencer à lui poser des questions.

**- Que s'est-il passé ?** Demanda Balin.

Mais Thorin ne répondit pas. Il était resté figé, tête basse, au milieu de sa cellule.

**- Nous avons entendu des choses. Nous sommes inquiets, réponds nous.**

**- Mon oncle**, reprit Fili dans une cellule plus éloignée. **Comment ça s'est passé ?**

Ce fut sous leur regard stupéfait, que Thorin se laissa tomber à genoux. Il ne pouvait plus supporter la douleur que la perte d'Azruphel représentait. Il n'entendit plus ses compagnons s'inquiétaient pour lui et pendant un long moment il resta dans cette position, incapable de faire autre chose.

Il avait joué avec la vie de celle qu'il aimait. Car oui, il ne pouvait mentir en disant que son cœur appartenait à Azruphel. Cette femme singulière et atypique, qui avait tourmenté son esprit depuis leur première rencontre.

Il repensa à leur baiser échangé dans la maison du changeur de peau. A la texture de sa peau douce et parfumée, aux boucles affriolantes de ses cheveux… à son sourire alors qu'elle savait la mort proche.

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, une larme coula sur la joue. Une seule.

Thorin fut tiré de ses pensées, par le cri désespéré de Kili, lorsque les gardes revinrent en trainant le corps d'Azruphel, jusqu'à la cellule vide à côté de celle de Thorin. Sans aucun respect pour elle, ils la suspendirent à un crochet au plafond, par les liens qui tenaient encore ses poignets entre eux.

Thorin les regarda faire. Une provocation de Thranduil, destinée à le faire encore plus souffrir.

Puis les gardes repartirent.

Les Nains comprirent d'eux-mêmes ce qu'il s'était passé. Kili s'énervait contre les barreaux d'acier, hélant son oncle pour obtenir des explications.

Mais Thorin ne répondit toujours pas. Il garda son regard fixé sur le corps d'Azruphel, suspendue telle une prise de chasse, les dernières gouttes de son sang glissant jusqu'au sol pour former une flaque sombre.

Ainsi, pendant près de deux jours, Thorin resta plongé dans son mutisme, ne pouvant détourner son regard d'Azruphel.

C'était sa punition pour n'avoir pas pu la protéger.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors?<strong>

**Vous avez aimé? ou pas?**

**un commentaire...**

* * *

><p><span>Explications :<span>

**Lórinand :** « Vallée d'Or », ancien nom de la Lothlórien, avant que Galadriel et Celeborn n'en deviennent les Seigneurs, après le départ d'Amroth.

**Amroth :** Il fut le Roi de la Lothlórien, après son père Amdír, mort lors de la bataille de Dagorlad, où il faisait partie de la Dernière Alliance des Elfes et des Hommes. Amroth avait prévu de quitter la Terre du Milieu et rejoindre Valinor avec sa fiancée Nimrodel, mais elle se perdit et il la chercha en vain.

**Círdan :** Le plus ancien Elfe encore vivant en Terre du Milieu. Il fait partie des Elfes Teleri, un des trois groupes d'Elfes avec les Vanyar et les Noldor, qui ont choisi de venir en Aman après leur éveil. Ce sont des Elfes marins, amoureux de la mer. Mais Círdan fait partie des Teleri qui sont restés en Terre du Milieu. Au Premier Age, il aida Eärendil (père d'Elrond et Elros), à construire son navire Vingilot, avec lequel il partit pour Aman, provoquant la Guerre de la Grande Colère et la déroute de Morgoth. Au Second Age, Círdan créa les Havres Gris et il se chargea de construire les nombreux navires pour que les Elfes qui le désiraient puissent voyager jusqu'à Aman. Au Troisième Age, il fut l'un des porteurs d'un des trois anneaux elfiques, Narya, qui confia à Gandalf à son arrivée en Terre du Milieu.

**Lindon :** Région de la Terre du Milieu, seule partie du Beleriand qui n'a pas été submergée à la fin du Premier Age par les cataclysmes de la Guerre de la Grande Colère et est restée attachée au continent. Située sur la côte nord-ouest de l'Eriador, et délimitée par les Montagnes Bleues. Les havres Gris sont l'un des trois principaux ports du Lindon.

**Oropher :** Elfe Sinda et ancien Seigneur des Elfes sylvains. Père de Thranduil, Oropher est mort lors de la Guerre de la dernière Alliance.


	24. Ne laisse personne derrière toi

**Bonjour à tous,**

Vous avez été nombreux à lire mon chapitre précédent. Merci beaucoup.

Même si -au passage- je constate que j'ai eu plus de 130 visites et juste 8 reviews... :(

Voici la suite. On avance un peu dans l'histoire. Idem que dans d'autres chapitres, je vous épargne les doublons et zappe au maximum les passages connus.

Y a aura une bonne nouvelle à la fin du chapitre.

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Merci à<strong> Julindy, <strong>****Elena, **aliena wyvern, Vanariane, Maurore, Naewenn76, **Maurore ******et ********Nimiria**** **pour leur review.

Merci à **Elena** pour son travail de relecture et correction.

* * *

><p><em>Les Nains comprirent d'eux-mêmes ce qu'il s'était passé. Kili s'énervait contre les barreaux d'acier, hélant son oncle pour obtenir des explications.<em>

_Mais Thorin ne répondait toujours pas. Il gardait son regard fixé sur le corps d'Azruphel, suspendue telle une prise de chasse, les dernières gouttes de son sang glissant jusqu'au sol pour former une flaque sombre._

_Ainsi, pendant près de deux jours, Thorin resta plongé dans son mutisme, ne pouvant détourner son regard d'Azruphel. C'était sa punition pour n'avoir pas pu la protéger._

* * *

><p>Un silence pesant régnait dans les geôles depuis le deuxième entretien entre Thorin et Thranduil. Les négociations s'étaient révélées catastrophiques et funestes pour la compagnie des Nains. Leur guide avait été la première à en faire les frais, et Thorin n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis ce moment. Il savait la menace qui planait sur la tête de ses compagnons, mais il n'avait pas la force ni l'envie de leur dire.<p>

Il se remémorait tous les instants passés avec Azruphel, depuis sa rencontre dans sa forge aux pieds des Ered Luin, à sa visite nocturne et sa sanglante blessure, jusqu'à son dernier sourire et ses derniers mots.

« N'oublie pas mes paroles, Prince d'Erebor ! »

Ses paroles. Comment pouvait-il les oublier ? Elles étaient gravées dans sa mémoire, mais leur sens lui échappait encore.

Et puis, il y avait cette révélation à propos de son âge. Plus de deux mille ans ! Il avait en premier lieu, pensé à un héritage elfique, mais elle lui avait certifié que non.

Quel était alors son secret ?

Serait-elle comme le Magicien ? Sans âge et envoyée des Valar.

Trop de questions, sans réponses, se bousculaient dans son esprit.

Le regret, le remords et le chagrin emplissaient entièrement son corps, ne laissant pas de place à la colère, ni à l'envie de vengeance. Non, il y avait juste un vide désormais, à la place de son cœur.

§

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés. Deux jours de recueillement pour Thorin, qui depuis n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot. Le reste des Nains était démoralisé, mais lorsque les sons d'une grande fête vint jusqu'à eux, certain en furent choqués. Comment pouvaient-ils festoyer alors que dans leurs cachots, les Nains eux, étaient à la peine ?

Mais cette festivité était l'occasion que Bilbo attendait pour pouvoir enfin se dévoiler aux yeux des Nains. Depuis le début, il était avec eux dans la cité elfique, invisible, utilisant son anneau pour divaguer dans les couloirs de la cité. Durant tous ces jours, il avait appris les chemins, les habitudes des gardes et tout ce qui pouvait lui être utile, pour escamoter un plan afin de sortir ses compagnons de prison.

Il lui avait fallu du temps, beaucoup trop de temps, surtout avec le dernier événement, auquel il avait assisté impuissant. Mais Bilbo savait qu'il n'aurait pas le droit à l'erreur, alors en ce jour, il y vit l'occasion rêvée.

Les Elfes festoyaient et les gardes étaient moins vigilants. De plus, lorsque le Hobbit remarqua l'incessant trafic de tonneaux entre la cité et une ville des Hommes en dehors de la Forêt, une idée germa dans son esprit. L'occasion s'offrit à lui lorsqu'il entendit une conversation entre un Elfe préposé à la cave et celui qui était gardien des clefs des cellules. Il s'empressa donc de les suivre.

Les deux compères s'affairèrent à goûter les vins servis au festin du Roi. Ils n'y étaient pas conviés, mais comptaient bien en profiter.

Bilbo caché derrière un gros tonneau, fut surprit de voir les Elfes boire à s'en rendre saouls.

Lorsque leur tête toute dodelinant finit par se poser sur la table, et que le son de leur ronflement se fit entendre, Bilbo sorti de sa cachette et s'accapara du trousseau de clefs.

Il remonta immédiatement vers les prisons et vérifiant une dernière fois qu'aucuns Elfes ne traînaient dans les parages, il ôta son anneau.

**- Bilbo !** s'exclama Fili qui aperçut le Hobbit en premier.

Tous les Nains sursautèrent et se présentèrent à l'entrée de leur cellule.

**- Où étiez-vous ?**

**- Nous ne vous avons pas vu depuis notre arrivée ici.**

**- Chut, moins de bruits, s'il vous plaît**, dit Bilbo méfiant.

Ils étaient excités et impatients de sortir mais ils firent silence. Enfin une bonne nouvelle en cette période de doute.

Bilbo se dirigea vers la première cellule face à lui, celle de Thorin. La mine déconfite du Prince faisait peine à voir et le Hobbit savait pourquoi.

Il chercha un long moment la bonne clef et Thorin fut enfin libéré. Aussitôt qu'il fut sorti, il posa une main amicale et remerciante sur l'épaule de Bilbo.

**- Merci**, dit le chef de la compagnie sérieux et le visage fermé. **Bilbo, votre arme s'il vous plait.**

Tous les Nains avaient été délestés de leurs armes et seul Bilbo portait encore sa courte épée sur lui. Alors Thorin avait tendu son autre main vers lui et attendait qu'il la lui donne, Bilbo avait quelque peu hésité, mais dans le regard du Nain, il avait pu y voir l'accablement et la tristesse. Alors rapidement il la lui remit.

Puis Bilbo continua à déverrouiller les portes les unes après les autres.

Pendant ce temps, Thorin alla dans la cellule voisine à la sienne. Elle n'était pas verrouillée. Pourquoi verrouiller une cellule contenant un cadavre ? Inutile.

Il resta un moment arrêter devant le corps d'Azruphel, toujours suspendu. Il aurait tant espérer que ce ne soit pas elle, là, devant lui. Mais la réalité était cruelle.

Finalement, il s'approcha et d'un geste précis, tranchant les liens qui lui maintenaient les poignets liés. Il réceptionna le corps sans vie sur son épaule et délicatement il s'assit à même le sol, tenant dans ses bras Azruphel.

De sa main, Thorin dégagea les cheveux collés par le sang séché, qui barraient son visage blafard. Sa peau n'émettait plus aucune chaleur et son corps était aussi mou qu'une poupée de chiffon. Plus aucunes couleurs n'apparaissaient sur ses joues et ses lèvres, hormis les sillons carmins à ses commissures. Sans tous ces détails, il aurait pu dire qu'elle dormait. Elle semblait apaisée et sa mort n'avait pas laissé de traces violentes sur ses traits.

Thorin n'avait pas cessé de caresser les contours de son visage et malgré la présence de ses compagnons autour de lui, observant le morne spectacle, il continuait. Mais lorsque ses yeux obliquèrent vers la large entaille zébrant sa gorge, il murmura :

**- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu empêché de te sauver ? C'était inutile d'en arriver jusqu'à là.**

Thorin posa son front sur celui d'Azruphel, cachant ainsi leurs visages grâce à ses longues mèches brunes. Ainsi, dissimulés, le Prince continua à lui parler faiblement, sans que personne d'autre n'entende.

**- Thorin**, dit Balin calmement, **que s'est-il passé ?**

Le Prince releva la tête mais garda les yeux posés sur Azruphel. Il prit une profonde inspiration puis leur expliqua dans les grandes lignes. Il termina son récit ainsi :

**- C'est elle qui a insisté pour que je ne lâche rien au Roi Elfe. J'ai suivi ce qu'elle m'a dit et… voilà le résultat.**

De son côté, Kili était resté à l'arrière du groupe, préférant ne pas s'approcher de son oncle. Et lorsqu'il entendit l'explication de Thorin, il serra fortement ses poings à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Il sentait une désagréable sensation dans son estomac, une charge lourde de colère et de douleur. La douleur d'avoir perdu Azruphel et de ne pas avoir pu lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. La colère après son oncle et souverain, qui n'avait pu ravaler sa fierté envers le Roi Thranduil, ce qui avait coûté la vie de la guide. Mais aussi parce qu'il avait à présent la confirmation, que son oncle et Azruphel s'étaient rapprochés de façon beaucoup trop forte à son gout.

A la fin du court récit de Thorin, l'ensemble des Nains était attristé, mais également choqué par le comportement des Elfes.

**- Tu relates que tu as suivi ce qu'elle t'a dit, mais quels ont été ses mots ?** Questionna Balin qui restait attentif aux détails.

**- La première fois qu'elle m'en a parlé, je n'en ai pas compris le sens, et même encore à ce moment je n'en saisis pas les tenants et les aboutissants. En fait, cela ressemble fort à une prédiction et j'ignore comment elle a pu savoir ce qu'il allait se passer.**

Thorin se tut à nouveau, mais Balin le somma de leur faire part de son message.

**- « Ta compagnie trouvera la sortie de la Forêt, mais à aucun moment tu ne devras céder. Malgré le chagrin qui t'affligera, ne laisse personne derrière toi. » Voilà ce qu'elle m'a annoncé il y a plusieurs jours, alors que nous étions encore dans la forêt. Je n'en comprends qu'une partie**, raconta Thorin visiblement encore perturbé par ses paroles.

**- Si comme tu le crois ceci est une prédiction, il n'y a que celui qui reçoit le message qui peut l'interpréter. Mais tout porte à croire que tu as fait ce qu'elle attendait de toi**, résonna Balin.

Cela rassura légèrement le Prince, mais ce n'est pas ceci qui la ferait revenir.

**- Si je puis me permettre**, s'exprima d'une petite voix Bilbo qui s'en voulait de les déranger, **il ne faudrait pas que l'on s'éternise ici. Les gardes risquent de venir d'un moment à l'autre.**

C'était un fait que personne ne contredit. Ils étaient sorti de leur cellule et il fallait mieux éviter de s'y retrouver enfermé aussi rapidement. Ils n'avaient plus rien à faire dans ces lieux et ils devaient trouver la sortie au plus vite.

**- Allez Thorin, viens**, dit Balin à son chef pendant que le reste des Nains suivait le Hobbit hors des geôles.

Mais Thorin ne bougea pas, il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser le corps ici. Dwalin était également resté près de lui. Voir son Prince aussi affecté, le touchait énormément. Le Nain tatoué n'était pas connu pour sa réflexion et son intelligence, comparé à son frère aîné, mais la dernière phrase de la prédiction l'avait frappé.

**- Ne laisse personne derrière toi**, déclara Dwalin.

Balin et Thorin ne s'attendaient pas l'entendre parler et ils furent surpris par sa déclaration.

**- N'est-ce pas ce qu'elle a dit ? **Continua-t-il.

**- Si**, affirma Thorin qui avait lâché du regard Azruphel, pour le regarder, incrédule.

**- Alors dans ce cas…**

Thorin resta sans voix lorsqu'il vit son compagnon se baisser pour prendre dans ses bras le cadavre de la jeune femme, aussi délicatement que si elle était encore en vie.

- … **on l'emmène avec nous**, termina Dwalin en se dirigeant vers la sortie, sans attendre la confirmation de son chef.

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que Thorin réagisse et qu'il finisse par suivre Dwalin. Balin clôturait la marche. Ils rattrapèrent rapidement le reste de la compagnie, mais ils se demandaient pourquoi Bilbo les faisaient descendre et s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de la cité elfique, au lieu de remonter vers la surface et les grandes portes.

Ils finirent par arriver dans une excavation qui contenait une quantité faramineuse de de tonneaux et autres récipients plus petits. Bilbo leur fit signe de le suivre en silence.

**- La cave !** s'exclama Bofur stupéfié. **Mais ce n'est pas la sortie !**

**- Je sais ce que je fais**, lui répondit le Hobbit.

A pas de loup, ils se dirigèrent vers un ensemble de tonneaux vides qui patientait là.

**- Et maintenant, que fait-on ?** demanda Dori.

**- Maintenant, grimpez tous dans un tonneau.**

**- Quoi !** s'exclama Dwalin toujours avec Azruphel dans les bras. **C'est une blague ?**

**- Faites-moi confiance, s'il vous plait et faites vite.**

Au lieu de ça, les Nains commencèrent à discuter entre eux pour savoir s'ils devaient suivre les conseils du Hobbit ou bien chercher un autre moyen de sortir. Bilbo était dépité devant leur réaction. Ils n'avaient pourtant pas de temps à perdre car les Elfes allaient remarquer leur évasion d'un moment à l'autre.

Alors désespéré, il regarda Thorin, derrière lui, visiblement un peu abattu. Mais devant le regard implorant de Bilbo, le Prince reprit de sa prestance et ordonna à ses compagnons d'obéir. Il s'avança également vers un tonneau libre et en passant devant le Semi-Homme, il le remercia et lui rendit sa courte épée.

**- Dwalin**, murmura Thorin, **je la prends avec moi.**

Le guerrier n'y fit pas d'objection et laissa Thorin rentrer dans le baril pour ensuite glisser le corps de la jeune femme avec son chef. Du mieux qu'il put, Thorin cala Azruphel vers le fond du tonneau. Il ignorait ce que Bilbo avait en tête, mais ça risquait fort de bouger.

Lorsqu'il entendit le Hobbit leur conseiller de prendre leur respiration, il sentit immédiatement que le sol pencher et son tonneau rouler. Il maintint Azruphel près de lui avec un bras, et de l'autre il se retenait à la paroi en bois pour éviter d'être bringueballé. Puis ce fut la chute et la réception dans une rivière. L'eau était fraîche et cela lui remit les idées en place. Sa priorité désormais, était de faire sortir tous ses compagnons sains et saufs, de cette maudite forêt. Ils avaient que trop traîné et perdu de choses précieuses. Thorin sortit la tête hors de son tonneau et constata que les siens étaient tous plus ou moins secoués par cette chute. Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment pour attendre Bilbo qui ne les avait pas suivis.

Le courant était fort et après avoir récupérer le Hobbit, ils se laissèrent guider par le flot, à travers un dédale de galeries souterraines.

Puis le jour apparut devant eux. La vive lumière les éblouit un instant et ils ne virent les remous du torrent. Chahutés dans tous les sens, il leur fallut un moment pour pouvoir de nouveau s'orienter. Mais derrière eux les cors des Elfes se firent entendre et au loin des dizaines d'oreilles pointues s'élancèrent à leur trousse.

Malgré la puissance du court d'eau, la compagnie fut rapidement rattrapée. Et alors qu'ils s'attendirent tous à être interceptés, des bruits de lutte émanèrent des berges. Comme si la poursuite des Elfes ne suffisait pas, la compagnie était maintenant prise en chasse par un bataillon d'Orques.

La priorité des Elfes changea et ils se concentrèrent sur les immondes créatures.

Pris entre deux feux, Thorin et ses compagnons réussirent tant bien que mal, à fausser compagnie à leurs ennemis. Ils se laissèrent ainsi voguer au gré du courant durant plusieurs heures et lorsque le débit faiblit, Thorin décida de rejoindre la berge.

Misérables et trempés jusqu'aux os, ils s'extirpèrent de leurs tonneaux. Thorin eut le plus grand mal à sortir Azruphel, qui tel un poids mort – ce qui était le cas – ne facilitait la tâche au Prince. La voir ainsi, lui fendit à nouveau le cœur.

Qu'allait-il faire de son corps ?

Avait-elle de la famille ? Quelqu'un à informer de son décès ? Il l'ignorait complètement.

Il la prit dans ses bras et alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin sur la rive, pendant que le reste de ses compagnons finissait de s'extraire de leur canot de fortune.

L'eau avait nettoyé son visage, faisant disparaître toutes traces de sang. Seule l'entaille de son cou était encore visible. Mais l'absence de couleur de ses lèvres était encore plus flagrante désormais, et son corps glacé par le défaut de vie couplé à la froideur de l'humidité, fit replonger Thorin dans son tourment.

Il fut collégialement décidé qu'ils resteraient ici le temps de reprendre quelque force et qu'ils continueront leur voyage sans trop tarder. Chacun en profita pour essorer ses vêtements et vider ses bottes de toute l'eau qui s'y était accumulé.

Fili et Kili furent envoyés plus avant pour trouver un chemin qui les mènerait sur le bon trajet. Ils revinrent près d'une heure plus tard. Ils informèrent la compagnie que le Long Lac n'était qu'à quelques lieux et que le pont d'Esgaroth était relativement proche.

La décision fut prise de rejoindre la ville sur le lac et de trouver le moyen de rejoindre l'autre rive.

Balin s'approcha alors de Thorin, pour tenter de lui faire définitivement lâcher ce fardeau qu'était devenu le corps d'Azruphel. Car Thorin n'avait toujours pas bougé et était resté assis avec la jeune femme dans les bras. Mais quelque chose intrigua le vieux Nain.

Sur la pierre claire de la berge, là où Thorin était, un fin filet rougeoyant suintait. En y regardant plus attentivement, Balin pensa de suite à du sang. Il remonta vers son Prince et constata que des gouttes de liquide organique perlaient de son bras.

**- Thorin ?** Demanda Balin inquiet.

L'héritier de Durin releva la tête vers son conseiller, et attendit qu'il pose sa question.

**- Es-tu blessé ?**

**- Blessé ? Non, pourquoi ?** Répondit Thorin qui ne comprenait pas l'inquiétude dans la voix de Balin.

**- Pourtant tu saignes**, expliqua-t-il en désignant son bras droit.

Thorin remarqua de lui-même sa main poisseuse de sang. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne sentait aucune douleur et n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir était blessé.

Il transféra Azruphel dans son autre bras – car il ne voulait toujours pas la lâcher – et se tâta l'avant-bras, là où le tissus était imbibé du liquide rouge. Mais aucune plaie n'était présente. Incrédule il chercha ailleurs sur son corps, mais rien.

Lorsque les autres Nains entendirent Balin demander à Thorin s'il était blessé, ils s'inquiétèrent et se rapprochèrent de lui. Ils voyaient le sang présent en quantité et redoutèrent une grave blessure. Mais comme Thorin ne semblait pas avoir été touché par une arme quelconque, ils devinrent perplexes.

Ce fut Kili, toujours très affecté par la mort d'Azruphel, mais qui avait décidé de ne pas le montrer, trouva le premier la source de leur appréhension.

**- Par Mahal ! Azruphel !** S'exclama Kili en se précipitant vers elle.

Il tomba à genoux devant le corps que tenait encore son oncle et d'une main tremblante il dégagea les morceaux de tissus et les boucles encore trempées.

Du sang ! Il y a avait du sang partout sur sa chemise.

Il releva sa main pour que tous puissent voir.

- **Par ma barbe ! Elle saigne ?** S'apostropha Dwalin.

- **Mais… mais un mort ne peut pas saigner ainsi**, s'exclama Ori apeuré par une telle constatation.

Sans qu'ils le sachent, Thorin et Kili ressentaient exactement la même chose, un élan de panique rapidement submergée par une vague d'enthousiasme.

- **Comment est-ce possible ?** dit Kili qui était resté figé par le choc.

- **Je ne saurais le dire**, lui répondit Thorin tout aussi décontenancé.

La vue de tout ce sang, Oin - en bon guérisseur – s'en pressa de venir ausculter les blessures. Thorin posa le corps d'Azruphel au sol et se décala pour laisser Oin travailler. La plaie du cou était bel et bien ensanglantée, ainsi que celle au-dessus de son épaule droite.

Seul un être vivant pour saigner de cette façon. Elle était pourtant considérée comme morte depuis plus de deux jours. Troublé par un tel état de fait, Oin chercha un pouls.

- **Son cœur bat !** s'exclama-t-il.

L'incompréhension fut totale.

- **Thorin, tu es bien sûr qu'elle avait… succombé à ses blessures ? **Demanda Oin.

- **Oui ! Tu l'as vu toi aussi, non ? Elle ne respirait plus et son corps avait perdu toute chaleur**, expliqua Thorin.

- **Et bien, cette petite est bénie des dieux, car elle a retrouvé son souffle**, confirma Oin. **Je n'ai jamais vu cela.**

Kili rigola bêtement. C'était sa façon à lui de réagir, tellement la révélation était inattendue et brutale.

Chacun encaissa la nouvelle plus ou moins violemment.

- **Nous assistons à un miracle**, reprit Gloin. **Un signe favorable pour notre quête**.

Plusieurs Nains acquiescèrent et la bonne humeur réapparut dans la compagnie.

- **Comment va-t-elle ?** s'enquit Thorin au près d'Oin, pendant que les autres membres se réjouissaient.

- **Elle très faible et j'ignore si elle va tenir, expliqua sérieusement le guérisseur. Son pouls est faible et son cœur bat beaucoup trop vite. L'hémorragie est sérieuse. Malheureusement je n'ai rien pour la soigner.**

- **Dans ce cas, il faut se dépêcher de rejoindre la ville des Hommes, mon oncle**, intervint Kili qui avait entendu les paroles d'Oin.

Thorin approuva puis se releva pour faire face à ses compagnons et leur déclara énergiquement qu'ils partaient sur le champ pour Esgaroth.

Bilbo et les Nains furent rassurés de voir que Thorin avait retrouvé sa détermination. Ils reconnaissaient bien là leur chef.

Pendant ce temps, Oin, Kili et Fili s'occupèrent d'Azruphel. Les deux frères fabriquèrent des bandages de fortune avec leurs propres vêtements et Oin se chargeait de panser les deux plaies, de façon à l'empêcher de perdre encore trop de son précieux liquide vital.

Lorsqu'elle fut préparée du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, Thorin s'approcha d'Azruphel pour la récupérer, mais Kili l'interrompit.

- **Laisse-moi m'en charger, s'il te plait**, implora Kili.

Thorin hésita à le laisser faire, car il savait que son jeune neveu s'était entiché d'elle. Mais c'était également une bonne raison pour accepter, car de ce fait, Kili était sans doute celui avec qui, il était sûr, Azruphel serait en sécurité.

Il agréa et le regarda prendre précautionneusement le corps, à nouveau en vie, de la jeune femme.

La compagnie reprit sa marche, Fili devant pour montrer le chemin vers le pont d'Esgaroth.

Kili, attentif à ne pas trop bousculer Azruphel, était en cet instant le plus heureux des Nains.

Thorin, quant à lui, était soulagé certes, mais il se questionnait sur son retour à la vie.

Qui était-elle ? Des prédictions, une longue vie et une résurrection, cela faisait beaucoup de choses pour une seule personne.

Il était pressé de pouvoir lui parler et d'enfin obtenir des réponses.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors?<strong>

**une review...**

J'espère que j'ai réussi à rassurer les lecteurs qui ont été chamboulés par le chapitre précédent.

Petite info pour ceux qui suivent aussi mon autre fic "**Nossëfinwë**" : j'ai prit un peu de retard, mais le chapitre devrait être prêt pour le weekend voir avant.

Biz


	25. Réveil à Esgaroth

**Bonjour à tous,  
><strong>

Je suis navrée de vous avoir faire attendre aussi longtemps (2 semaines et demi), mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Je n'ai repris l'écriture que depuis mardi et j'ai pu boucler deux chapitres. Celui est fini depuis mercredi mais ma bêta n'a pas eu le temps de corriger, et comme je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps, tant pis, la correction viendra par la suite.

Donc, voici le nouveau chapitre **"Réveil à Esgaroth"**

* * *

><p>Merci à <strong>Elena, Julindy, Naewenn76, aliena wyvern, fantasiart, Lacrymosa Lorne, bee-du-06, Nimiria, TsuchiiChan, MonaYsa et PaulinaDragona <strong>pour leur review. Merci beaucoup, je n'ai jamais autant eu de review et ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur.

Je suis aux anges lorsque je lis des choses comme ça :

_"digne d'un Tolkien!"_

_"ça fait un moment que j'ai pas autant aimé une histoire dans ce genre"_

_"décidément tu es une reine des fanfictions !"_

_"une fanfiction originale qui me plaît beaucoup"_

**MERCIIIIIIII**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><em>La compagnie reprit sa marche, Fili devant pour montrer le chemin vers le pont d'Esgaroth.<em>

_Kili, attentif à ne pas trop bousculer Azruphel, était au fond de lui le plus heureux des Nains._

_Thorin, quant à lui, était soulagé certes, mais il se questionnait sur son retour à la vie._

_Qui était-elle ? Des prédictions, une longue vie et une résurrection, cela faisait beaucoup pour une seule personne._

_Il était pressé de pouvoir lui parler et d'enfin obtenir des réponses._

* * *

><p>Ce ne fut qu'à la tombée de la nuit que la compagnie de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne arriva à l'entrée du pont d'Esgaroth. Hormis par bateau, c'était l'unique chemin d'accès, et il était gardé.<p>

La région n'était pas des plus hostiles. Les gens du Lac étaient amis avec les Elfes sylvains et la menace de Smaug n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir dans l'esprit des plus anciens villageois. De ce fait, les gardiens ne montaient pas une garde des plus attentives.

Les factionnaires furent de ce fait, étonnés de voir surgir devant eux une troupe de Nains débraillés et négligés.

**- Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ?** Crièrent-ils en se redressant brusquement.

**- Je suis Thorin, fils de Thrain, fils de Thror, Roi sous la Montagne !** Répondit le Prince Nain d'une voix forte. **Je suis revenu et je désire voir le maître de cette ville !**

Malgré l'état misérable et déplorable de Thorin, il dégageait une prestance et une allure toute princière.

Les gardiens regardèrent avec des yeux ronds les nouveaux arrivants, comme si les vieilles histoires d'antan reprenaient vie devant eux. L'un deux, sans doute le plus gradé, s'avança et demanda :

**- Et qui sont ceux-ci ? **

**- Ce sont mes compagnons de route**, expliqua Thorin en se retournant vers eux, et son regard se posa sur le corps encore fragile d'Azruphel, dans les bras de son neveu.

**- Si vous venez avec des intentions pacifiques, déposez vos armes**, dit le capitaine.

**- Nous n'en avons point**, déclara Thorin.

En fait, il n'y avait que Bilbo qui avait sa petite épée cachée derrière son veston, mais il n'en dit rien.

**- Nous n'avons pas besoin d'armes, nous qui retournons enfin vers nos possessions, comme il a été annoncé jadis. Nous ne pourrions d'ailleurs pas nous battre contre un si grand nombre. Conduisez-nous à votre maître !** Insista Thorin.

**- Il festoie.**

**- Raison de plus pour nous conduire à lui**, s'écria Fili qui commençait à s'impatienter. **Nous sommes las et fatigués de notre route. De plus, certains entre nous sont blessés. Dépêchez-vous donc sans plus attendre, ou votre maître aura peut-être quelque chose à vous dire.**

**- Et bien suivez-moi**, fini par céder le capitaine.

Ainsi accompagnés de six hommes, Thorin et ses compagnons furent conduis par le pont jusqu'aux portes de la cité sur le lac.

Malgré l'heure tardive, la nouvelle de l'arrivée de l'héritier du Royaume de sous la Montagne, se répandit comme une trainée de poudre dans toute la cité. Le temps pour la compagnie de rejoindre la maison du maître, que les villageois s'étaient déjà amassés autour d'eux pour les accueillir.

Devant la clameur qui montait dans les rues, le maître sortit de lui-même de sa demeure. Ce fut un homme bedonnant qui leur fit face. Thorin se présenta à lui comme il se devait.

Du premier abord, le maître ne semblait guère réjoui par ces visiteurs, mais l'excitation et l'enthousiasme générales des habitants eurent raison de lui, et il les accueillit chez lui de façon royale.

Mais avant de commencer les festivités, Thorin demanda au maître de fournir à Oin de quoi soigner Azruphel. Kili la portait toujours dans ses bras. Il était fatigué mais il tenait bon. Le maître observa d'un œil intrigué la curieuse présence de cette humaine visiblement en très mauvaise forme. Il se retint de demander ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Il fit alors signe à son bras droit et lui ordonna de fournir les choses nécessaires au Nain guérisseur. Thorin ne pouvait venir avec eux, car il devait honorer le maître de sa présence pendant cette soirée.

Oin et Kili suivirent l'homme jusqu'à une chambre de la demeure. Un feu fut allumé et un lit préparé. Une femme fut mise à leur disposition pour les aider.

Les plaies d'Azruphel furent nettoyées, recousues et enduites de baume cicatrisant.

Une bonne heure après leur arrivée, Oin eut enfin fini son travail. Kili était resté avec lui pendant tout ce temps. Il était soucieux pour Azruphel. Elle était miraculeusement revenue à la vie, mais son état de santé était toujours inquiétant. Son cœur battait à nouveau, mais son souffle était terriblement faible et son corps toujours aussi froid.

La femme demanda aux Nains de quitter la chambre pour qu'elle puisse laver et rhabiller Azruphel. Kili eut du mal à la laisser, mais la femme le poussa gentiment vers la sortie.

Oin en profita pour aller préparer une décoction de plantes, qu'il ferait boire à Azruphel pour accélérer sa convalescence. Kili resta seul devant la porte close de la chambre. Las, il finit par s'assoir sur le sol. Peu de temps après, il fut rejoint par son frère accompagné de Dwalin.

Ils demandèrent des nouvelles d'Azruphel et Kili les renseigna. Devant l'état misérable de son frère, Fili lui recommanda d'aller rejoindre Thorin et les autres membres de la compagnie dans la grande salle et de se remplir le ventre de bonne nourriture. Kili accepta à contrecœur, car il n'était pas d'une grande utilité en ce moment. Et même s'il n'était pas d'humeur à festoyer, il admettait que son estomac avait grand besoin de victuailles et de rafraîchissements.

Quelque instant plus tard, la porte finit par s'ouvrir. La femme les laissa rentrer, puis elle sortit les bras chargés de linges sales et de draps tâchés de sang.

Azruphel était étendue sur l'unique lit de la pièce. La femme avait bien travaillé. Leur guide n'avait plus la moindre trace de souillure, sa peau était nette et ses cheveux propres. Hormis sa couleur blafarde et les bandages qui lui entouraient le cou, les poignets et le haut de sa poitrine jusqu'à son épaule lésée, elle semblait paisible.

Les deux Nains s'étaient approchés d'elle. Eux aussi avaient été surpris et espantés par son retour à la vie. Ils y avaient vu un miracle, une bénédiction de la part de Mahal pour la suite de leur quête.

Oin revint à son tour. Il avait été confectionner son remède, dans la cuisine de la demeure. Il posa la tasse fumante sur la table et alla au chevet de sa patiente. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux bandages, puis sur le visage d'Azruphel.

**- Tu sembles soucieux**, demanda Dwalin de sa voix forte.

**- Oui, en effet**, répondit le guérisseur.

**- Que se passe-t-il ?** Questionna Fili anxieux.

**- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment elle a pu survivre à ses blessures. Même son état actuel relève du miracle.**

**- Comment ça ?** Dit Dwalin.

**- Elle est tellement faible que je ne sais pas comment son corps fait pour tenir le coup. **

Il était vrai que personne ne pouvait survivre dans un tel état de faiblesse.

**- Et que pouvons-nous faire ?** Continua Dwalin.

**- Et bien à part attendre et la maintenir au chaud, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire désormais.**

Le guerrier posa le bout de ses énormes doigts sur la peau d'Azruphel.

**- En effet, elle est glacée**, constata –t-il.

Il se releva et sous les yeux étonnés des deux autres Nains, il la sortit de dessous les draps et la prit dans ses bras. Elle était vêtue d'une seule chemise de lin écru et cela fit ressortir encore plus le manque de couleur de sa peau.

**- Mais que fais-tu ?** S'exclama Oin.

**- Tu as dit qu'il fallait la mettre au chaud, mais ce lit est bien trop loin de la cheminée, alors apportez ce matelas jusqu'à l'âtre**, ordonna le Nain tatoué.

Sans se faire prier, Fili et Oin transportèrent le matelas devant la flambée. Ici la chaleur y était plus présente.

Dwalin repose Azruphel délicatement. S'il n'avait vu sa poitrine se soulevait régulièrement, il aurait pu croire qu'elle était toujours sans vie, tellement elle était froide et molle.

Ils la recouvrèrent d'une épaisse couche de couverture et de fourrure, mises à leur disposition.

Ainsi, pendant plusieurs jours, ils veillèrent sur elle à tour de rôle. Pendant ce temps, les Nains reprenaient des forces et du repos avant d'entamer la dernière partie de leur voyage et la plus périlleuse. L'automne était bien installé et ils avaient encore trois semaines devant eux pour atteindre la porte cachée.

§

Ce ne fut que le soir du quatrième jour, qu'Azruphel reprit enfin connaissance. Bofur était de garde à ce moment-là. Au fil des jours, elle avait repris des couleurs et sa respiration se fit plus profonde et plus lente, signe que son poumon s'était rétabli.

Bofur, pipe à la main, observait le feu dans l'âtre, songeur. Ce fut le bruissement des draps qui lui indiqua le réveil tant espéré d'Azruphel. Il la regarda se redresser avec difficulté. Bofur était tellement ébahit par la scène qu'il resta figé un long moment avant de réagir comme il se devait.

Azruphel resta assise sur le matelas posé au sol près de la cheminée. Elle semblait quelque peu perdue et ses yeux n'avaient pas encore recouvré leur pétillement.

Bofur, bouche béante, était assis au bout du matelas. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Azruphel releva sa tête vers lui, qu'il se mit enfin en mouvement.

Il se releva tellement brusquement qu'il faillit en lâcher sa pipe.

**- Azruphel !** s'exclama-t-il. **Vous… vous allez bien ?**

La jeune femme ne répondit pas de suite. Elle était encore dans le brouillard de son long sommeil. Puis elle essaya de parler, mais aucun son ne put sortir de sa bouche. Sa blessure au cou avait été la plus sérieuse et profonde. Le simple fait d'avoir essayé de parler lui déclencha une terrible quinte de toux.

Bofur se précipita de lui apporter de quoi boire. Azruphel bu avec plaisir l'eau fraîche que lui Nain lui tendit.

**- Je vais prévenir Thorin**, lui dit-il pendant qu'elle buvait. **Restez ici !**

Bofur courut jusqu'à la porte. Il était dans un état second, heureux d'avoir pu assister au réveil de la guide et fier de pouvoir annoncer la bonne nouvelle à son Prince. Mais avant de refermer la porte de la chambre, il annonça à Azruphel :

**- C'est un plaisir de vous revoir parmi nous.**

Azruphel se retourna vers lui et elle fit Bofur lui offrir un sourire des plus jovial. Puis il s'éclipsa.

Azruphel était encore confuse. Toujours assise sur le matelas, la chope vide dans ses mains, elle observa la pièce. Elle ne savait pas où elle était. Puis son regard se posa sur ses poignets bandés et là, ses souvenirs lui revinrent. Une énorme boule d'angoisse apparut instantanément dans le creux de son estomac. Elle s'efforça de retenir des larmes, mais quelques-unes perlèrent, tout de même, sur ses joues.

Des bruits de pas lourds, se firent entendre derrière la porte. Azruphel se doutait de qui il s'agissait et l'angoisse monta encore plus. Rapidement, elle essuya ses yeux humides et posa sa tasse sur le sol.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Étant donné que l'entrée se trouvait dans son dos, elle ne put voir qui venait de l'ouvrir, mais elle se raidit involontairement en sentant un regard pesant sur elle.

Elle entendit Bofur parler, puis la voix de Thorin et finalement la porte se referma. Azruphel distingua également le son du verrou, bloquant ainsi l'accès à toutes autres personnes.

Un silence intimidant régna dans la chambre. Azruphel n'osait pas bouger et derrière elle, elle pouvait entendre la profonde respiration de Thorin.

Ce fut l'Héritier de Durin qui brisa le silence.

**- Qui es-tu ?**

La voix de Thorin était à la limite de la menace. Il avait déjà posé cette question durant leur voyage et Azruphel avait toujours réussi à l'éviter, mais cette fois-ci, elle allait devoir y répondre.

**- Je veux une réponse !** Insista le chef de la compagnie.

**- Et que crois-tu que je sois ?** Réussit à répondre Azruphel avec une voix éraillée.

Thorin resta près de la porte. Intérieurement il était soulagé de la voir réveillée et de nouveau en vie. Mais il se garda bien de lui montrer sa joie, car une autre partie de lui était en colère. Thorin avait besoin de réponse car il ne savait pas qui était la femme qui faisait, malgré lui, battre son cœur. Tant de mystère l'entourait et il ne le supportait pas.

**- Je ne sais plus quoi croire**, répondit Thorin amèrement. **Tu n'as jamais daigné répondre. J'ai laissé passer tes silences, mais à présent je ne le ferais plus. **

Azruphel soupira en baissant la tête. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Le silence s'installa de nouveau.

**- Que veux-tu savoir de moi ?** Fini-t-elle par dire.

**- Je veux savoir qui tu es en réalité**, réitéra Thorin d'un ton grave.

**- Qui je suis ?** Répéta la jeune femme songeuse. **Je suis Azruphel, fille d'Ulbar le marin. Je suis de la race des Hommes…**

**- Tu mens !** S'écria le Nain en la coupant. **Tu ne peux être humaine. Une fille d'Homme ne peut vivre aussi longtemps. Seuls les Elfes ou les Ainur le peuvent.**

**- JE NE SUIS PAS UNE ELFE ! **Cria littéralement Azruphel en se retournant vers Thorin, furieuse. **Je ne suis pas une Elfe, je ne suis pas comme eux**, dit-elle en se calmant et en lâchant du regard Thorin. **Ne me compare pas à eux, et pitié, ne me parle pas de ces Valar de malheur**, continua-t-elle en serrant ses poings de colère.

Thorin fut surprit par son excès d'agressivité. Pourquoi réagissait-elle comme cela ? C'était comme si il l'avait insulté. Qu'avait-il dit de mal ?

Et comment pouvait-elle se permettre de parler des Saints de cette façon ? N'avait-elle aucune peur de leur courroux ?

Thorin était resté stupéfait.

Pendant ce temps, Azruphel, visiblement fâchée, s'ôtait ses bandages autour de ses poignets, puis celui de son cou. Le Prince la regarda faire. Elle n'avait toujours pas répondu clairement à sa question, du moins, elle y avait répondu mais cela apportait d'autres questions.

Puis Azruphel poussa les épaisses couvertures qui lui recouvraient encore ses jambes. Sa chemise ne les recouvrait pas et s'arrêtait au-dessus de ses cuisses. Elle pivota vers le feu proche d'elle et rapprocha ses jambes sur le côté.

Toujours dans le silence, Thorin l'observa en train de ramener ses longs cheveux par-dessus son épaule droite, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Machinalement, elle passait ses doigts à travers les boucles pour les discipliner, cela la détendait. La lueur des flammes éclairait son visage et cette vision ravissait le Nain.

Sans quitter le foyer des yeux, Azruphel annonça à Thorin :

**- Je vais te raconter mon histoire, et toute la durée de cette nuit ne sera pas de trop. Alors asseye toi et écoute attentivement, car je ne reviendrai sur aucun détail. **

Son ton était sérieux et strict. Thorin n'appréciait guère la façon dont elle lui parlait, mais il ne pouvait rien y redire, car il allait enfin avoir ses réponses. Alors il s'avança et prit place sur les lattes du sol de la chambre, à côté de la cheminée. De cette manière, il pouvait profiter de la chaleur et contempler Azruphel en même temps.

Après un énième soupir, elle reprit le court de son récit.

**- Je suis Azruphel, fille d'Ulbar le marin. Je suis de la race des Hommes, et le sang des Nùmenoréens coule dans mes veines. Je suis née en l'année 3412 du Second Age à Pelargir, et depuis mes 29 ans, je suis ce que mon peuple appelait, une Izindu-bêth…**

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Vous avez aimé?<br>**

**une review...**

La fin du chapitre est abrupte et je vous laisse sur votre faim, j'en suis désolée. Mais je ne pouvais couper autrement.

Prochain chapitre **"Révélations" **la semaine prochaine.

Biz

Sacrok


	26. Révélations - Partie 1

**Bonjour à tous,**

Vous l'avez attendu pendant toute une semaine, alors LE VOILA !

Le fameux chapitre** Révélations, **mais attention** Partie 1 **seulement. Le seconde partie sera pour vendredi prochain (j'entends déjà vos cris de protestation et de frustration).

Avant de vous laisser lire, je précise que les mots qui précédent une petite étoile *, sont expliqués en fin du chapitre. Peut-être que certain d'entre vous connaissent déjà, mais je me base sur ceux qui n'auraient que vu les films.

Beaucoup de dialogue dans ce chapitre, mais comme c'est une discussion entre quatre yeux, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Merci à<strong> aliena wyvern, bee-du-06, TsuchiiChan, Julindy, Lacrymosa Lorne, Naheiah et Nimiria <strong>pour leur review.

* * *

><p><em>Sans quitter le foyer des yeux, Azruphel annonça à Thorin :<em>

**_- Je vais te raconter mon histoire, et toute la durée de cette nuit ne sera pas de trop. Alors asseye toi et écoute attentivement, car je ne reviendrai sur aucun détail. _**

_Son ton était sérieux et strict. Thorin n'appréciait guère la façon dont elle lui parlait, mais il ne pouvait rien y redire, car il allait enfin avoir ses réponses. Alors il s'avança et prit place sur les lattes du sol de la chambre, à côté de la cheminée. De cette manière, il pouvait profiter de la chaleur et contempler Azruphel en même temps._

_Après un énième soupir, elle reprit le court de son récit. _

**_- Je suis Azruphel, fille d'Ulbar le marin. Je suis de la race des Hommes, et le sang des Nùmenoréens coule dans mes veines. Je suis née en l'année 3412 du Second Age à Pelargir, et depuis mes 29 ans, je suis ce que mon peuple appelait, une Izindu-bêth…_**

* * *

><p><strong>- Une Izindu-bêth ? <strong>murmura Thorin. **Je ne connais pas cette langue. Que cela signifie t-il ?**

**- Ma langue natale est l'adûnaïc, la langue des Hommes de l'île de Nùmenor. Elle n'est plus parlée couramment depuis plusieurs siècles. Seuls les nobles de Dol Amroth***** l'utilisent encore**, expliqua la jeune femme. **Mon nom, Azruphel, est également de l'adûnaïc. Mon père me l'a donné car il disait que mes yeux lui rappelaient la couleur de la mer qu'il avait parcouru dans sa jeunesse. Connais-tu l'histoire de Nùmenor et de son funeste destin, Thorin ? **lui demanda-t-elle en le regardant fixement.

**- Je connais cette histoire, mais pour moi, cela relève plus de la légende, **dit Thorin sourcils froncés.

Il avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle lui disait. Il savait que les Nùmenoréens étaient les ancêtres des anciens Rois des Royaumes des Hommes en Terre du Milieu et que ceux-ci étaient dotés d'une longue vie. Mais même avec ce don, aucun homme ne pouvait vivre plusieurs millénaires, comme elle le prétendait.

**- Bien. Dans ce cas, tu dois savoir que plusieurs bateaux ont réussit à quitter l'île avant qu'Eru ne déclenche sa colère et que les eaux ne la submergent.**

Thorin acquiesça d'un signe de la tête.

**- Le nom de mon père a depuis longtemps été oublié, mais il fut l'un des commandants des neufs navires. Il m'a élevé seul après la mort de ma mère, et de ce fait j'ai hérité de son talent pour la navigation. Nous vivions à bord de sa barge. Mon père était chargé des convois fluviaux sur l'Anduin, entre son embouchure et jusqu'à Osgiliath. A son décès, j'ai repris son flambeau. Je ne savais rien faire d'autre. Je n'avais connu que cela depuis mon enfance. **

Azruphel fit une courte pause. Son regard était de nouveau fixé sur les flammes.

**- Puis la guerre est arrivée. La grande guerre des Hommes et des Elfes contre Sauron. Mon royaume fut le premier touché par ce conflit, mais nous avons continué à assurer le ravitaillement des troupes grâce à nos incessants allers retours sur le fleuve. J'étais encore jeune à cette époque, tout juste la vingtaine, mais les hommes qui m'entouraient été expérimentés et fidèles à mon père. **

Thorin la vit sourire, amusée sans doute par des souvenirs joyeux.

**- C'étaient de braves hommes. Je les considérais un peu comme des oncles ou des grands frères pour les plus jeunes. J'ai fait mes premiers pas avec eux, mes premières bêtises, mes premières bagarres… Je n'avais rien d'une fille noble et bien éduquée comme il aurait convenu que je sois, et mon père n'avait cure des qu'en-dira-t-on. Il préférait m'avoir à ses côtés, plutôt qu'enfermée dans les carcans et les protocoles des cours.**

Azruphel se tut à nouveau. Elle se remit à démêler ses cheveux, signe que la suite de son histoire était déplaisante. Thorin le vit également dans ses yeux. Ils devenaient plus humides que d'ordinaire. Voyant son malaise, Thorin orienta sa question vers un autre sujet.

**- Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que signifiait ce mot, Izindu-bêth.**

Elle le regarda en reniflant légèrement.

**- Oui Thorin, je vais y venir.**

Puis elle reprit son récit.

**- Un jour de l'année de mes 29 ans, mes compagnons et moi-même étions en chemin vers Osgiliath. Nos cales étaient remplit de vivres et de matériels pour le front. Étant donné que nous étions coupés du monde durant nos voyages, nous n'étions pas au courant des nouvelles des champs de bataille. Je n'appris que plusieurs jours plus tard que la guerre était terminée et que Sauron avait été vaincu. **

Azruphel ôta sa chemise devant Thorin. Le Nain fut surprit par son geste. Elle était là, devant lui, avec juste suffisamment de tissus pour cacher le nécessaire. Elle se mit à défaire les bandages qui lui maintenaient le pansement de sa plaie au niveau de l'épaule. Tout en déroulant le tissu, elle continua de raconter.

**- Ce fut ma première expérience de la guerre. Nous étions loin du front, mais des troupes vaincues ont fui les combats et nous avons eu le malheur d'en croiser une. Des Hommes du Sud, nous ont attaqués et ont réquisitionné notre barge. Mes compagnons se sont bravement défendu, mais l'ennemi était trop nombreux. En l'espace de quelques minutes, l'équipage fut réduit à néant. **

Elle ne raconta pas en détail la suite des événements la concernant personnellement. Lorsqu'elle eut fini d'enlever les bandes, elle tourna le dos à Thorin, dévoilant ainsi à ses yeux, une unique cicatrice. Thorin ne put s'empêchait d'approcher sa main vers cette marque qui barrait le dos immaculé de la jeune femme. Au contact avec ses doigts, Azruphel tressaillit. Peu de personne connaissait l'existence de cette blessure.

**- Que t'est-il arrivé ?** demanda Thorin complétement obnubilé par ce qu'il voyait.

**- Durant l'attaque de la barge, j'ai subi le même sort que mes compagnons. Ce que tu vois dans mon dos est la marque laissée par la lame d'un des Hommes du Sud. Je ne me souviens pas des jours suivants, mais j'ai été retrouvé sur les berges de l'Anduin par des soldats du Gondor. Pour eux, j'étais une miraculée, et à cette époque j'ignorais que ma vie ne serait désormais plus la même.**

Azruphel se retourna vers Thorin, qui dû lâcher le contact avec sa douce peau. Elle le regarda intensément.

**- Cette cicatrise est la seule qui marque mon corps. La seule qui, même après près de trois millénaires, a laissé une trace indélébile. Mais depuis ce jour et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, chacun de mes os a été brisé maintes fois et chaque parcelle de ma peau a souffert de brûlure et autre lacération. Pourtant aucune d'entre elle n'est visible. Seul ce stigmate est présent, signe de ma condition.**

**- Condition ? Quelle condition ?** questionna Thorin troublé.

**- Je n'ai pris conscience de ce fait que bien longtemps après. Mais le jour où j'ai reçu ce poignard dans le dos, mon âme a quitté mon corps. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, mais Mandos n'a pas voulu me garder et il a fait de moi son équivalent sur la Terre du Milieu. Je suis revenue à la vie et depuis ce jour et jusqu'à la fin de cet Age, rien ne peut me l'ôter. **

**- Comment ça ?** dit le Nain abasourdi.

**- Je ne peux pas mourir Thorin. Tu l'as vu par toi-même, non ? La mort ne veut pas de moi. Je suis vouée à vivre sans que rien ne puisse m'empêcher de tenir mon rôle.**

Thorin s'écarta d'elle, sous le choc.

**- Je suis immortelle, Thorin. Tu m'as comparé aux Elfes, mais je ne suis pas comme eux, pour deux raisons. La première est que, même si je le souhaite, rien ne peut me blesser mortellement. La seconde est que pour moi, cette immortalité est un fardeau, un cadeau empoisonné que je maudis chaque jour.**

Azruphel sentit la colère monter en elle, comme à chaque fois qu'elle y repensait.

**- Je hais Mandos pour avoir fait de moi son esclave. Oui Thorin, tu entends bien, une esclave ! Je ne vois pas cela d'une autre manière. Je suis née humaine. De par mes parents, j'aurais dû avoir une espérance de vie d'environs 150 années, avoir des enfants, les voir grandir, se marier et avoir à leur tour des enfants. Oh, cela je l'ai vu, bien-sûr**, lui dit-elle en souriant, mais son sourire se transforma aussi rapidement en un masque de colère et de regret. **Mais je les ai également vus mourir. Imagine ce que cela fait de voir toutes les personnes autour de toi vieillir et disparaitre, pendant que toi, tu restes la même au fil des années. Voir chaque personne auquel tu tiens…**

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, car les sanglots l'en empêchaient. Ses larmes étaient vraies et cela ôta tous les doutes de Thorin. Le Prince ne pouvait qu'imaginer la peine qu'endurait Azruphel. Il avait par le passé envié les Elfes pour leur immortalité, mais jamais il n'avait pensé aux conséquences d'une telle condition sur sa vie. Un Homme ou un Nain ne sont pas destinés à vivre aussi longtemps et il y avait bien une raison à cela. Azruphel était sans doute la première humaine à qui cela arrivait et le poids des ans devait peser bien lourd sur ses épaules.

**- Je ne peux plus vivre parmi les miens, **réussit à dire Azruphel qui s'était calmée.** Je ne peux me lier à personne. J'ai tellement souffert par le passé, que j'évite autant que je peux de m'attacher à quelqu'un.**

Le cœur de Thorin se serra brusquement à son annonce. Il n'avait pas pensé à cela. Mais maintenant qu'il connaissait son état d'immortelle, il comprenait le chagrin qu'elle pouvait endurer à voir les personnes chères à son cœur, vieillir puis mourir. Alors qu'elle survivait et devait surmonter cette épreuve, seule.

Azruphel renfila sa chemise, mais garda la tête basse, cachant ses yeux rougis. Puis elle sorti la chaine qu'elle portait autour de son cou. Deux bagues y étaient accrochées.

**- J'ai été marié deux fois durant toute ma vie. Mais je n'ai réellement aimé qu'un seul homme. Mon premier époux. Estelmo. C'est lui qui m'a retrouvé sur le bord de l'Anduin après l'attaque de la barge. C'était un soldat, et plus précisément l'écuyer du Prince Elendur, le fils ainé d'Isildur. **

Thorin la vit sourire à nouveau, pendant qu'elle jouait avec les bijoux.

**- Un homme très bon, loyal et aimant. Nous avons vécu ensemble à Osgiliath, à la cour du Roi Isildur, puis de celle du Roi** **Meneldil***.** Il m'a appris à manier les armes et à monter à cheval**, dit Azruphel en émettant un petit rire. **J'avais toujours vécu sur un bateau et je ne mettais que très rarement pied à terre, de ce fait je n'avais jamais appris à monter à cheval. Nous nous sommes mariés et nous avons eu deux fils. Deux courageux garçons qui ont suivi les traces de leur père, en s'engageant dans l'armée. Mais plus les années passèrent, plus je voyais le temps faire son effet sur mon époux. Alors que sur moi, les ans passaient sans m'atteindre. Malheureusement, je ne fus pas la seule à m'en rendre compte et des rumeurs commencèrent à courir à mon sujet. Je n'y fis pas vraiment attention.**

Azruphel remit son collier sous sa chemise, puis contempla de nouveau le feu.

**- Pendant 108 années, nous vécûmes heureux. Mais la vie de soldat comporte des risques, et du jour au lendemain, je me suis retrouvée seule. Mon époux et mes deux fils me furent enlevés lors d'une bataille.**

Thorin eut beaucoup de peine pour elle. Perdre ainsi ses enfants et son mari, était une épreuve difficile à accepter. Il ne la vit pas pleurer cette fois-ci, comme si ses pleurs précédents leur avaient été destinés. Elle resta immobile à fixer les flammes, sans ciller un seul instant.

**- Je compatis à ta peine**, lui dit Thorin d'un ton calme. **Les guerres ont rendu de nombreuses femmes veuves et malheureuses. Je suis navrée que tu fasses partie de celles-ci.**

**- Merci Thorin.**

Azruphel frissonna. Elle n'avait que sa légère chemise de lin sur elle et malgré la proximité du feu, elle avait froid. Elle n'était pas complétement remise de ses blessures et de ce fait, elle avait encore besoin de repos. Thorin le remarqua et il se leva pour aller déposer une épaisse couverture sur les épaules d'Azruphel. Elle le remercia à nouveau et se pelotonna dedans avec plaisir.

**- Je n'avais nulle part d'autre où aller, alors j'ai décidé de rester à la cour du Roi Meneldil. Mais les rumeurs se firent jour après jour plus fortes. Celle qui faisait le plus grand bruit disait de moi, que j'étais une descendante directe d'Elros*****, le premier Roi de Nùmenor. Une sottise bien-sûr, mais le Roi en eut vent et il se mit à croire à cette rumeur. Il me prit sous son aile et je devins proche de la famille royale. Je côtoyais l'élite de la noblesse du Gondor et sans que je m'en rende compte, après plus de vingt années, le petit-fils du Roi Meneldil, Eärendil***** et moi-même sommes devenu proches. Je n'ai jamais oublié Estelmo et jamais je ne l'oublierai, mais Eärendil a su m'apporter le réconfort, la sécurité et la tendresse que j'avais perdu.**

Thorin tiqua légèrement au nom d'Eärendil. Étant Prince, il avait reçu une éducation poussée et il avait appris l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu et celle des différents souverains des nombreux royaumes de jadis. Il ne se souvenait pas de tous les détails, mais il savait qu'une légende entourait ce Roi du Royaume du Gondor.

**- Cet Homme, Eärendil, n'était-il pas celui qui épousa un esprit de la Grande Mer, une Princesse immortelle d'un peuple mystérieux. **

**- Oui, c'est lui. Quelle jolie histoire, ne trouves-tu pas ?** répondit Azruphel d'un air presque ironique.

**- On raconte qu'elle aurait été blessée et que son âme aurait rejoint les siens dans l'océan, laissant ainsi le Roi seul sur son trône**, continua Thorin pensif.

**- Il y a du vrai dans cette légende, mais la véritable histoire est bien moins fabuleuse. Chaque histoire du passé a son lot de vérités cachées sous son apparence romanesque.**

L'Héritier de Durin était conscient que toutes les grandes histoires des temps anciens avaient, avec les années, étaient modifiées pour les rendre plus incroyables, nobles et prodigieuses. Néanmoins, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de connaitre l'envers du décor de l'une d'entre-elles. Alors, il écouta avec attention l'explication d'Azruphel.

**- Azruphel n'est pas le seul nom que l'on m'a attribué. Tu as dû entendre certaine personne m'appeler Amarthêl. C'est le nom que m'ont donné les Elfes. Cela signifie en Sindarin, « l'Etoile du Destin ». Je te donnerai la raison plus tard**, lui précisa-t-elle pour ne pas perdre le fil de son récit. **Le jour de mon mariage avec le Prince Eärendil, le Roi m'a donné un nouveau nom. Il était de coutume d'avoir un prénom en Quenya à cette époque. Alors le jour où je suis devenue une Princesse du Gondor, on m'a donné le nom de…**

**- Envinya**, dit Thorin en finissant sa phrase à sa place.

**- Oui, Envinya. Je vois que tu connais**, s'exclama-t-elle avec un petit sourire. **Meneldil m'a donné ce nom qui signifie « Toujours jeune ». C'était un nom qui me convenait parfaitement, car à ce moment-là, j'avais plus de 160 ans et mon corps était toujours celui de mes 29 ans. Dans mon histoire, il n'y a pas de lien direct avec la mer comme dans la légende. C'est un amalgame de nos deux noms qui a construit ce mythe. Azruphel veut dire « Fille de la mer » et Eärendil « Amoureux de la mer ». Le lien était tout de suite trouvé. La véritable Envinya, tu l'as devant toi, Thorin. Et comme tu peux le constater, elle n'a rien d'une créature venue des profondeurs de l'océan.**

Et pourtant pour Thorin, elle avait tout de l'être chimérique et fabuleux. Il comprenait alors d'où lui venait sa façon de se tenir, son port de tête et son allure si princière. Peu à peu, les réponses à ses questions se dévoilaient. Mais il la voyait sous un autre jour. Une autre sorte de respect s'imposait à lui.

**- Qu'en est-il de la suite ?** demanda Thorin qui devenait de plus en plus avare de connaissance.

**- La suite est du même acabit. Nous étions partis chasser ce jour-là. Je me souviens que mon cheval a pris peur et que j'ai chuté, puis ce fut le noir total. Lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'étais étendue sur un lit de pierre froide, celui sur lequel le corps des défunts était brûlé. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi, et j'étais complétement perdue et confuse. Les gardes furent alertés par mon réveil. Ils étaient tous aussi décontenancés que moi. Mais la peur que je put lire dans leurs yeux me terrifia. Je compris alors que la seule chose qu'Eärendil eut rapportée de sa partie de chasse, était mon cadavre. Pourtant, j'étais tout ce qu'il y avait de plus vivante. Alors dans un élan de panique, j'ai fuis la cité. On m'avait vêtu d'une magnifique robe blanche très vaporeuse, et je pense que ceux que me firent cette nuit-là, ont pensé voir une chimère. **

Azruphel fit de nouveau une pause. Thorin laissa le silence passer. Cette nouvelle révélation le troublait tout autant que les autres. Il avait devant lui un objet de légende, et cela l'impressionnait. Il avait voulu des réponses, mais jamais il ne s'était attendu à de telles déclarations.

**- J'ai fuis sans me retourner. J'ai abandonné tout ce que j'avais. Mon rang, mon époux, mon fils… Je n'ai jamais revu Eärendil, je n'ai pas eu le courage de le revoir. Je sais qu'il m'a cherché longuement et que jamais il n'a reprit d'épouse. La première fois que je suis retournée au Gondor, c'était le jour où mon fils, le Prince Anardil*****, accéda au trône. J'étais dissimulée dans la foule. J'étais tellement fière de lui, mais terriblement navrée de l'avoir abandonné. **

Thorin prit conscience qu'elle aurait pu être le Reine d'un royaume riche et puissant. La face de la Terre du Milieu aurait sans doute était bien différente, si une Souveraine immortelle était encore assise sur le trône du Gondor. Si elle n'avait pas fui, quelles en auraient été les conséquences ?

**- Tu te poses des questions auxquelles je ne pourrais t'apporter des réponses, Thorin**, lui déclara-t-elle en le regardant.

Thorin fut sortit de ses pensées à ses paroles. Savait-elle à quoi il réfléchissait ?

Il ne répondit rien, car rien n'était à dire à ce sujet.

**- Où es-tu allé après d'être enfuit ?**

**- J'ai longé les Montagnes Blanches durant plusieurs mois. J'avais peur. Peur de moi-même. Peur des Hommes. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'était arrivé et pourquoi j'étais revenue de chez les morts. Puis, je me suis souvenue d'un récit que j'avais lu. Un récit de l'histoire de Nùmenor. Dedans il y a avait un passage qui racontait l'histoire d'un Elfe, un diseur de vérité, un Izindu-bêth. Cet Elfe avait été battu à mort par les partisans du Roi Ar-Pharazôn*****. Mais celui-ci revint à la vie et il aida Amandil à préparer la fuite des Fidèles*****. J'ai donc pensé que si un Elfe avait vécu la même expérience que moi, alors peut être que ce peuple pourrait m'aider et m'apporter des réponses. **

Azruphel lui expliqua comment elle voyagea durant de longs mois, jusqu'à atteindre un territoire elfique. La forêt de Lindórinand, Royaume du Roi Amroth. Thorin était toujours très attentif. Il buvait littéralement ses paroles.

**- Je me souviendrai toujours de la première fois que j'ai marché sous les majestueux mellyrn de la forêt. C'était l'automne et les feuilles avaient revêtus leur couleur dorée caractéristique. Pour la première fois depuis des années, je me sentais bien, calme et apaisée. J'ignore si c'est cela ou bien si le moment était venu pour moi, mais ce fut en ce jour que Mandos acheva de faire de moi son émissaire. **

**- Je ne comprends pas**, la coupa Thorin perplexe. **Tu m'as dit que Mandos n'avait pas voulu te garder lorsque ton âme a rejoint pour la première fois ses cavernes. Et que depuis ce jour son accès t'y était refusé.**

**- Oui, c'est juste. Mais ce n'était que le préambule. Il faut que tu saches que je ne suis pas la première à être le légat de Mandos sur la Terre du Milieu. Je suis la quatrième. Mais mes prédécesseurs étaient des premiers nés d'Ilùvatar, donc déjà immortels. Je suis la première humaine à accéder à ce statut, et l'étape initiale était de me donner toutes les capacités à mener à bien mon rôle, et ce, durant toute la durée de cet Age.**

Thorin était perdu. Il y avait trop d'information d'un seul coup. Il se passa les mains sur le visage pour se revigorer un peu. Il fallait dire que la nuit était bien avancée et que sa soirée avait été bien arrosée. Thorin résistait bien à l'alcool, comme tous les Nains, mais son esprit n'était pas au maximum de sa capacité de compréhension.

**- Pour faire simple, Thorin, Mandos a fait de moi la prophète, l'oracle de cet Age, l'auteure des prédictions et des prophéties. Le jour où je suis arrivée en territoire elfique, j'ai reçu en mémoire tous les événements, tous les détails des actes des grands comme des petites gens. J'ai le pouvoir de connaître à l'avance les aléas de l'histoire. Et mon rôle est de guider sur le bon chemin ceux qui le mérite, ceux qui sont voués à faire de grandes choses. **

Azruphel fit une pause. Elle ne lâcha pas du regard Thorin. Puis, elle lui annonça avec le plus grand sérieux :

**- Comme toi… Thorin.**

* * *

><p>La suite des révélations la semaine prochaine.<p>

Oui je sais, je suis sadique de vous faire attendre... mais j'aime ça :)

une review?

La vie d'Azruphel sera approfondie plus en détails, d'ici quelques semaines. Je vous rappelle que je vais attendre la sortie du troisième film, avant de continuer mon histoire. Donc durant tout ce temps, je vais faire des chapitres flashback. N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez me demander des passages précis que j'ai survolé dans les chapitres précédents.

Pour le moment, voici les chapitres flashbacks prévus :

Vie commune avec EstelmoVie au Gondor après la mort d'Estelmo – Second mariageFuite du Gondor – Arrivée chez les Elfes du Lindórinand – Découverte du donVie avec les Elfes (forêt de Lindórinand-Fondcombe-Lindon) – Rôle de prophétesseGuerres du Nord – Arthedain - 1974 TAMoria à l'époque de Durin VI - histoire avec le fameux Nain du chapitre 8Erebor – Carte et cléAttaque avant la seconde rencontre avec ThorinCapture et détention par Bolg

Dites moi vos envies.

Biz

Sacrok

* * *

><p><strong><span>Explications des * :<span>**(merci à Wikipédia, car j'ai eu la flemme de tout écrire, et puis parce que je ne connais pas les dates par cœur)

**Dol Amroth :  
><strong>Dol Amroth était un port fortifié du Gondor, situé dans la baie de Belfalas. La lignée des princes de Dol Amroth est issue d'un Numénoréen et d'une elfe sylvaine.

**Meneldil : **3318 D.A. - 158 T.A.

Il est un gondorien, dont le nom signifie « ami des cieux » en quenya, fils d'Anarion et père de Cemendur. Il devint le troisième Roi du gondor en 2 T.A., lorsqu'il apprit la mort d'Isildur, qui l'avait fait régent.

**Elros : **vers 532 P.A. - 442 D.A.

Il est le frère jumeau d'Elrond. Emi-Elfe, il choisit de devenir un Homme. Il devint le premier roi de Nùmenor.

**Eärendil : **48-324 T.A.

Il est le cinquième Roi du Gondor. Fils de Cemendur, il est le père d'Anardil. Il porte le même nom qu'Eärendil le Marin, le père d'Elrond et d'Elros.

**Anardil : **136-411 T.A.

Son nom signifie « ami du Soleil » en quenya. Il est le sixième Roi du Gondor, fils d'Eärendil, auquel il succède en 324.

**Ar-Pharazôn : 3118-3319 D.A.**

Il est un Nùmenoréen, dont le nom signifie « le doré » en adûnaïc, et dont le nom quenya est Tar-Calion. Il est l'époux de Tar-Miriel. Il devint le vingt-cinquième roi de Nùmenor en 3255 D.A., en épousant de force la fille de son oncle. Influencé par Sauron, il transgressa l'Interdit des Valar (se rendre en Aman), ce qui poussa Ilùvatar à engloutir l'île et la flotte, à l'exception des vaisseaux d'Elendil.

**Fidéles :**

Au cours du Second-Age, les Númenóréens constituent une civilisation brillante et avancée, en contact fréquent avec les Eldar (Elfes), mais ils ressentent durement leur condition mortelle. Au fil des siècles, le désir d'immortalité des Númenóréens devint si ardent que durant le règne du quatorzième Roi de Númenor, le peuple connut la division. D'un côté, le parti le plus nombreux nommé « les Hommes du Roi » que l'orgueil poussa à rejeter des Eldar et des Valar et de l'autre, « les Elendili » (les Amis des Elfes) qui restaient loyaux envers le Roi et sa Maison tout en conservant l'amitié des Eldar et des Valar. Cependant, le dernier Roi de Númenor (Ar-Pharazôn), apprenant que Sauron avait considérablement étendu son royaume et qu'il vouait une haine sans borne aux Númenóréens, décida de lui faire la guerre. Ce dernier fut finalement pris en otage et conduit à Númenor. Au bout de quelques années, Sauron devint un proche conseiller du Roi. Puis, il s'appliqua à corrompre le Roi en le poussant à rejeter complètement les Valar et les Eldar, notamment en révérant le Roi de la nuit, Morgoth et en abattant, l'Arbre Blanc du Roi, Nimloth. Lorsque la vie d'Ar-Pharazôn arriva à son terme, Sauron suggéra au Roi de prendre ce qui lui revenait de droit, le secret de l'immortalité. Ainsi le Roi et sa flotte se dirigèrent vers Valinor pour livrer bataille aux Valar et leur arracher le secret de la vie éternelle. L'île est finalement submergée par Ilùvatar appelé par Manwé, et seuls quelques Númenóréens restés **fidèles** aux Valar parviennent à échapper au cataclysme : ils se réfugient en Terre du Milieu où ils fondent les royaumes d'Arnor et du Gondor.


	27. Révélations - Partie 2

**Bonjour à tous,  
><strong>

Je m'excuse auprès de vous, car je devais publier ce weekend, mais en relisant mon chapitre, j'ai trouvé qu'il manquait quelque chose et que sa compréhension n'était aisée et trop lourde. Alors je l'ai retravaillé et du coup je me suis laissée emporter. Voici un très gros chapitre. Il fait plus ou moins le double de mes chapitres habituels.

En fait, j'ai ajouter **un gros flashback**. Il aurait dû être un chapitre à part entière, mais j'ai préféré le glisser dans un autre, car ça correspondait au court de l'histoire. Le flashback est séparé du texte principal par des "§" et il est écrit en italique. Attention à la fin, car j'ai fait une coupure un peu bizarre.

J'espère que la longueur ne vous dérangera pas.

**Chapitre Révélation - Partie 2**. Beaucoup d'infos, mais chapitre relativement différent du précédent, car plus orienté sur Azru et les Nains.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Merci à <strong>aliena wyvern, Naheiah, Lacrymosa Lorne, Julindy <strong>(pour ses 2 reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir)**, TsuchiiChan, Nimiria, Vanariane, PaulinaDragona et Miyi **pour leur review.

Encore désolée, mais il n'y a pas eu de relecture sur ce chapitre, donc excusez moi pour les fautes.

* * *

><p><em>Thorin était perdu. Il y avait trop d'information d'un seul coup. Il se passa les mains sur le visage pour se revigorer un peu. Il fallait dire que la nuit était bien avancée et que sa soirée avait été bien arrosée. Thorin résistait bien à l'alcool, comme tous les Nains, mais son esprit n'était pas au maximum de sa capacité de compréhension.<em>

_**- Pour faire simple, Thorin, Mandos a fait de moi la prophète, l'oracle de cet Age, l'auteure des prédictions et des prophéties. Le jour où je suis arrivée en territoire elfique, j'ai reçu en mémoire tous les événements, tous les détails des actes des grands comme des petites gens. J'ai le pouvoir de connaître à l'avance les aléas de l'histoire. Et mon rôle est de guider sur le bon chemin ceux qui le mérite, ceux qui sont voués à faire de grandes choses. **_

_Azruphel fit une pause. Elle ne lâcha pas du regard Thorin. Puis, elle lui annonça avec le plus grand sérieux:_

_**- Comme toi… Thorin.**_

* * *

><p>Thorin s'apprêtait à répondre, mais il se reprit.<p>

Ils restèrent un long moment à ne rien dire, fixant les flammes.

Thorin en profita pour faire le tri de toutes les informations qu'il avait reçu. Il s'était toujours senti supérieur à la plus part des personnes qu'il avait rencontré – que ce soient des Nains, des Hommes ou des Elfes - mais là, il se sentait ridiculement « petit » à côté d'Azruphel. C'était un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis de très nombreuses années. Les dernières personnes envers qui il avait ressenti la même chose, avaient été son père et son grand-mère.

Il finit par rompre le silence.

**- Tu sais alors comment va se terminer notre quête ?** demanda Thorin.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de la tête.

**- Mais je ne peux pas te donner de détails. J'ai fait en sorte de dérouler sous tes pieds un chemin jusqu'à Erebor, car telle était ma tâche. Et même si ma présence à tes côtés n'est désormais plus nécessaire, je continuerai de guider les Héritiers de Durin, comme je l'ai fait depuis plusieurs siècles maintenant.**

**- Attends. Je ne comprends pas tout**, l'interrompit Thorin. **Tu… ta présence n'est plus nécessaire ? **

**- Tu as bien entendu Thorin. Vous irez seuls jusqu'à la Montagne. Il n'y a pas de raison à être inquiet. Je t'ai ouvert la voie. Tu n'as plus qu'à suivre la carte**, répondit-elle en souriant.

« La carte ? » pensa Thorin circonspect.

Mais à aucun moment, il n'avait parlé de la carte devant elle.

**- Tu es au courant pour la carte ? Est-ce Gandalf qui t'en a parlé ?** questionna Thorin suspicieux.

**- Est-ce que Gandalf m'en a parlé ?** ironisa Azruphel. **Bien sûr que non, Thorin. Si je connais l'existence de cette carte, c'est parce que j'ai moi-même conseillé à ton grand-père, Thror, de créer un passage caché depuis l'extérieur de la Montagne jusqu'aux salles souterraines. En fait, lorsque les cités des Ered Mithrim furent dévastées par les dragons et qu'une partie de la population naine est venue se réinstaller à Erebor, j'ai à plusieurs reprises rendu visite à Thror. **

Elle lui expliqua qu'elle se rendit à Erebor, à la naissance de son père, Thrain, et que ce fut à ce moment qu'elle indiqua au Roi sous la Montagne, de creuser le passage secret.

Thorin se renfrogna en disant qu'il était fort peu probable que son grand-père se soit laissé conseiller par une femme, qui plus est, une fille des Hommes.

**- Mon cher Thorin, sache que je suis en très bon terme avec ton peuple depuis que je leur ai annoncé la naissance du sixième Durin. Ce n'est que depuis les deux cents dernières années que je me suis éloignée de la lignée principale. J'ai connu le faste et la grandeur de la Moria sous le règne de Durin VI, et j'ai acquis le respect des Nains en me battant à leur côté.**

Thorin se souvint alors de son arme. Son épée, en alliage de mithril, forgée par le dernier Durin. Une épée qu'elle avait alors acquise par de hauts faits d'armes. Il se surprit à en être presque jaloux.

**- Tu es le premier Descendant de Durin à m'avoir traité d'une manière fort peu honorable,** **Thorin**, déclara Azruphel avec un petit sourire en coin.

Il se tendit et lui lança un regard sombre.

**- Mais je ne t'en veux pas**, le rassura-t-elle. **Tu ne savais pas qui j'étais et la dernière fois que je suis venue à Erebor, tu devais avoir huit ans, tout au plus.**

Elle se mit à rire.

**- Quel mignon petit Nain tu étais à cette époque !**

Thorin était gêné et n'avait qu'une envie, la faire taire. Mais elle se calma d'elle-même.

**- La perte de la Montagne t'a bien changé.**

Le Prince Nain se renfrogna et baissa les yeux. Il repensa à la tragédie qui avait entraîné son peuple à l'errance et un déclic se fit dans sa tête.

**- Mais alors, si tu as conseillé à mon grand-père de construire ce passage, c'était que tu savais ce qu'il allait arriver**, intuita Thorin. **Tu savais que Smaug allait venir nous chasser de nos terres**, s'enflamma-t-il. **Mais pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait ? Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas prévenus ? Nous aurions pu être mieux préparés !**

**- Oui Thorin, je savais tout cela**, lui répondit-elle calmement pour apaiser la colère du Nain. **Thror aussi, était au courant de ce qu'il allait se produire. Mais tu sais très bien comment il était. Comment la pierre l'a rendu.** **Son esprit avait fini par occulter « ce détail ».** **Il faut que tu saches que certaines choses, bonnes ou mauvaises, doivent obligatoirement avoir lieu. Ce n'est pas dans mes capacités, de pouvoir changer le court des événements. Je suis navrée, mais ce qui est arrivé à ton peuple était un mal… nécessaire.**

Le sang de Thorin ne fit qu'un tour.

**- Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que tu me dis !** rugit Thorin qui s'était levé pour menacer de toute sa hauteur Azruphel. **Comment as-tu pu laisser un peuple, MON peuple, se faire tuer, sans avoir le moindre remord ? Tu étais la seule personne qui aurait pu éviter ce massacre, mais TU n'as RIEN fait ! Finalement, tu es comme ce Roi des Elfes, qui se cache dans sa forêt et qui…**

**- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Thorin !** le coupa Azruphel dont la voix avait elle aussi monté d'un niveau.

**- AH ! Tu le couvres**, continua Thorin toujours aussi emporté. **Qu'a-t-il bien pu te dire durant notre séjour chez eux ? Car, après tout, tu n'étais pas dans les geôles avec nous. Tu as eu le droit à un traitement de faveur,** dit-il avec un air condescendant. **Il était, en tout cas, bien au courant de certaines choses sur toi. Bien plus que je n'en savais moi-même. **

Azruphel n'avait pas quitté des yeux Thorin. Elle était abasourdie par son discours et son comportement. La rancœur et la haine l'aveuglaient et dénaturaient son esprit. Elle ne le reconnaissait plus.

**- Pourquoi le protèges-tu ? Que t'a-t-il promis ? Il a bien dû te faire une proposition en échange de notre liberté, sinon pourquoi t'aurait-il gardé aussi longtemps avec lui ?**

Azruphel se leva d'un bond. L'attitude de Thorin était déplorable et elle ne pouvait le continuer de dire de telles choses.

Elle lui prodigua une gifle monumentale qui eut, au moins, l'effet de le taire.

Azruphel était furieuse après Thorin. Il ne se rendait pas contre, de tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui.

**- Comment oses-tu dire de pareilles choses à son sujet et sur le mien ?** lui dit Azruphel d'une voix forte. **Tu ne vois les choses que de ton seul point de vue. Mais qu'aurais-tu fait à sa place ? Aurais-tu risqué la vie de tes soldats, en sachant pertinemment que la bataille était perdue d'avance ? Tu n'es qu'un Prince, Thorin ! Tu n'es PAS Roi ! **

Face à Thorin, Azruphel le dominait en taille et en autorité. Il l'avait poussé à bout et en payait à présent le prix. Ce qu'elle lui disait était criant de vérité et l'aura qu'elle dégageait était aussi puissante que le courroux de Mahal.

**- Aucune gloire n'attend le Souverain qui dépense sans réfléchir les vies de ses soldats. Thranduil a connu des guerres et des batailles, dont les abominations dépassent tout ce que tu as pu connaitre. Il est le Roi d'un Royaume continuellement agressé depuis plusieurs siècles. Il fait ce qu'il juge le mieux pour son peuple, car telle est sa principale préoccupation. Je doute fort, Thorin, qu'un jour, tu sois le quart du Roi qu'il est.**

Ses paroles agissaient comme des poignards pour Thorin. Il était blessé par son discours.

Azruphel fit une pause dans son monologue, puis elle continua. Sa voix se fit plus faible, mais tout aussi percutante.

**- Je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur, mais j'ai essayé de me mettre à sa place et j'ai compris pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Je ne le protège pas, comme tu le dis… je le comprends, comme une Reine peut comprendre un Roi. **

Thorin se tut. Elle avait raison et il n'avait pas à lui faire la leçon, car après tout, il n'était pas Roi. Pas encore. Azruphel, elle, avait connu le poids de la couronne sur sa tête, avec toutes les conséquences et responsabilités qui en découlaient.

**- En ce qui concerne la proposition qu'il m'a faite, tu as raison. Thranduil m'a bien proposé un marché. J'ai fini par l'accepter. J'ai beaucoup donné pour que toi et tes compagnons puissent être ici aujourd'hui. Je ne souhaite aucun remerciement ni dédommagement pour ce que j'ai fait, car c'était mon rôle. **

Azruphel se détourna et marcha jusqu'à la table où était disposé de quoi l'abreuver. Sa gorge était endolorie par la blessure et le fait d'avoir haussé le ton, l'avait rendue plus sensible. L'eau fraîche l'adoucit et elle put continuer.

**- Je me suis jouée de Thranduil, tout en acceptant sa proposition. A l'heure qu'il est, il doit croire que je l'ai trahi, au vu de notre évasion. Mais il n'en est rien**, lui expliqua-t-elle.

**- Mais il n'a pas hésité à te trancher la gorge**, lui répondit-il amèrement.

**- Oui, et c'était ce que je voulais, car c'était le seul moyen pour que je puisse de nouveau être avec vous et m'échapper. Ne t'avais-je pas prévenu ? Te souviens-tu de ce que je t'avais dit ?**

Azruphel se retourna vers Thorin. Le Prince ne comprenait pas en quoi le fait de s'être laisser tuer, pouvait être un moyen d'évasion, mais il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'elle lui avait dit avant qu'ils ne se fassent capturer par les Elfes. Ainsi elle avait tout prévu à l'avance.

**- Thranduil savait pertinemment que m'ôter la vie, n'allait pas me tuer et que j'en survivrais. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se salir les mains, mais je l'ai forcé à le faire. De toute façon, j'avais consenti à rester près de lui et je lui avait personnellement conseillé de m'utiliser dans vos négociations. Il souhaitait plus que tout te faire souffrir Thorin, et il a été tellement aveuglé par ce fait, qu'il n'a pas réfléchi qu'en me mettant avec vous dans les geôles, il remplissait la condition nécessaire pour notre fuite.**

Azruphel put lire dans le regard de Thorin son incompréhension.

**- Thorin, ma mort, aussi cruelle qu'elle fut, était le seul moyen pour que nous puissions tous sortir. Sans cela, Thranduil m'aurait gardé auprès de lui et jamais je n'aurais pu quitter la cité. Pourtant il le fallait.**

**- Pourquoi ? **

**- D'abord parce qu'il fallait vous libérer, mais aussi parce que je dois aller rendre visite à certaines personnes. La reconquête d'Erebor n'est plus mon affaire. Je vois à plus long terme et certains événements à venir seront capitaux pour le futur.**

Thorin était plongé dans le silence, la peine et en même temps dans la déception. Celle qui avait été leur guide, n'était pas ce qu'il avait cru depuis le début. Elle l'avait intrigué, agacé, tourmenté et son cœur était même allé jusqu'à s'éprendre d'elle. Mais maintenant, il la voyait différemment. Il avait l'impression d'être en face un Elfe, au cœur froid, dénué de sentiment et de remord. Ses paroles résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Des mots puissants, riches de sens, qui lui imposaient une autre vérité, bien plus difficile à accepter.

Azruphel se doutait du trouble qu'elle avait insinué dans l'esprit de Thorin. Elle s'en voulait car le Prince n'avait pas besoin de ce tracas en plus. Son voyage était loin d'être terminé et il avait besoin d'être au maximum de ses capacités et de sa concentration.

Elle soupira faiblement et reposa son verre sur la table, pour ensuite s'avancer vers Thorin, toujours debout à côté de la cheminée.

Il ne la quitta pas des yeux, mais elle ne le regardait pas. Avec douceur, elle reprit place sur le matelas et se positionna devant lui. Azruphel voulait l'apaiser et pouvoir partir d'Esgaroth avec l'esprit serein à son propos. Car elle savait que la prochaine – et dernière fois – qu'ils se verront, le temps ne sera plus aux explications.

Thorin était statique et inconsciemment tendu. Il s'en rendit compte lorsque la jeune femme lui offrit un regard plein de compassion. Un regard doux et bienveillant, qui le fit se détendre quelque peu.

**- Thorin, je me doute que mes dires t'ont choqué et que la confiance que tu avais en moi, a été ébranlée**, lui confia-t-elle d'une voix calme. **Je comprends ta colère lorsque je t'ai parlé de mon inaction lors de l'attaque du dragon. Mais je n'aurais rien pu faire pour changer ce qu'il s'est passé. Thorin, j'ai par le passé, souhaité plus que tout, empêcher des catastrophes et des morts inutiles, mais mes actions ont été vaines. Je maudis Mandos également pour cela, car même si je sais à l'avance la tournure des événements, rien de ce que je pourrais tenter ne pourrait empêcher les choses de se dérouler comme le fil du temps l'a décidé. **

Le cœur lourd de souvenirs douloureux, Azruphel se remit à caresser les longues boucles de ses cheveux.

**- Hormis le fait de survivre aux êtres qui me sont chers, j'ai aussi le malheur de connaitre les conditions de leur trépas. J'ai à chaque fois, fait tout mon possible pour les sauver, mais même mes actes étaient pris en compte dans mes visions. Quoi que j'ai pu essayer, le résultat était à chaque fois le même, inévitable. J'ai fini par, plus ou moins, l'accepter.**

Non, Thorin s'était trompé à son sujet.

Non, elle n'était pas aussi insensible aux tourments de son peuple.

Elle n'était qu'une humaine, prise au piège dans un cauchemar perpétuel. Il n'aurait souhaité sa place pour rien au monde.

Azruphel releva ses yeux humides vers Thorin.

Le Nain aperçut à ce moment-là, la longue marque rouge qui lui barrait son cou. Il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir douté d'elle et de l'avoir ainsi maltraité durant tout leur voyage. Elle avait souffert le martyre pour que lui et ses compagnons puissent sortir des prisons de la cité elfique. Elle n'avait pas hésité et avait donné sa vie pour lui.

Et lui, qu'avait-il fait pour elle ?

Avait-il seulement mérité cela ?

**- Je suis navrée Thorin**, continua Azruphel la voix légèrement tremblante. **Je suis navrée d'avoir été aussi dur avec toi, mais avec les années, j'ai changé. J'ai appris à me cacher derrière une façade de froideur et d'insensibilité. Ce n'est que comme cela, que j'ai pu continuer. Mais… mais je suis lasse. Je suis fatiguée. Je veux que tout s'arrête. Je veux pouvoir me reposer maintenant et retrouver les miens.**

Les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes de ses joues. Azruphel semblait tellement épuisée, sur le coup, que Thorin s'agenouilla devant elle et lui prit les épaules pour la soutenir.

**- Que dis-tu ? N'y a-t-il personne pour te remplacer ?** questionna Thorin visiblement affecté par sa déclaration.

**- Non, Thorin. Cette tâche m'est affectée et ce jusqu'à la fin de cet Age. **

**- Quand ? Quand cela adviendra-t-il ?**

**- Je l'ignore précisément. Mais le jour où cela arrivera, je le saurais, et enfin… enfin je serai libérée.**

Thorin fut effaré par le ton qu'elle prit.

**- Comment ça ? Libérée ?** osa-t-il demander.

**- Libre, libre de mes actes. Un choix me sera proposé, mais l'idée même de rejoindre les Terres Immortelles est pour moi inconcevable. **

**- Et quel autre choix auras-tu ?**

**- Le premier jour du Quatrième Age, je redeviendrai une fille des Hommes. Alors je compte reprendre à Mandos ce qu'il m'a pris et ce dont il m'a privé durant trois millénaires.**

Elle n'eut pas besoin de préciser sa pensée, Thorin avait compris.

« Quelle triste épilogue » pensa-t-il peiné.

Thorin avança sa main vers le visage d'Azruphel et essuya ses joues humides. Un geste tendre qu'elle semblait apprécier. Un maigre réconfort pour une vie de tourment. Il pourrait lui en donner plus si elle le souhaitait, mais il se souvint de comment leur effusion de sentiments s'était soldé la dernière fois.

Néanmoins, depuis la maison du changeur de peau, la vision d'Azruphel qu'avait Thorin, était changée. Il avait, dans un premier temps, refusé et tenté de faire taire ses sentiments. Puis il y avait cédé et les avait acceptés. Il avait même eu la confirmation de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, lorsqu'il ne céda pas à Thranduil et que le corps sans vie d'Azruphel lui avait été présenté. Et même maintenant, alors que son passé houleux lui avait été révélé, Thorin restait hypnotisé par ses yeux gris-bleu. Des yeux qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir toujours connus et ce, bien avant de l'avoir rencontré.

**- Pourquoi ?** murmura-t-il, sans s'en rendre compte.

**- Pourquoi quoi ?** lui répondit-elle troublée par son ton et sa question.

Thorin n'avait pas voulu dire cela. C'était sorti de sa bouche inconsciemment. Mais il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

**- Je me demandais juste pourquoi j'avais cette impression à propos de tes yeux. Cette impression de les connaitre depuis toujours,** avoua-t-il.

**- Mais c'est parce que c'est le cas, **dit-elle en émettant un petit rire. **Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?**

**- Me souvenir de quoi ?**

**- Je t'ai dit que je t'avais connu alors que tu n'étais qu'un enfant. En fait, depuis ma rencontre avec Durin, sixième du nom, je rends visite à chaque nouveau-né et futur souverain du peuple de Durin. Je suis venue pour toi, peu après ta naissance, mais aussi lorsque tu as eu huit ans, et je pense que c'est ce jour-là.**

Thorin se rebiffa légèrement. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement que l'on parle de lui enfant.

**- Pourtant je ne me souviens pas de toi.**

**- Non, mais la seule chose que tu as retenu de moi, ce sont mes yeux. Je suis même sûre que tu ne te souviens pas non plus, de ce que je t'ai dit. **

Le Prince Nain plissa légèrement les yeux, signe d'incompréhension.

**- Tu eu le droit à deux prédiction de ma part, Thorin. La première à ta naissance, comme pour tout Héritier du trône. **

**- Quelle est-elle ?**

**- C'est une prophétie qui a été mal accueillie par ton père. Il ne l'a pas comprise immédiatement. Ce qui était normal, car seul ton grand-père était au courant pour l'avenir d'Erebor. La prophétie n'a jamais été oubliée, mais elle ne s'est pas répandue au sein de ton peuple. Ce sont les Hommes du Lac qui l'on récupéré.**

**«Le Roi sous la Montagne,**

**Le Roi de la pierre taillée, **

**Le Seigneur des fontaines d'argent**

**Rentrera dans ses possessions.**

**Sa couronne sera relevée, **

**Sa harpe remontée,**

**Ses salles retentiront de l'écho doré**

**Des chants de jadis rechantés.**

**Les forêts onduleront sur les montagnes**

**Et l'herbe sous le soleil.**

**Ses richesses couleront dans les sources**

**Et les rivières courront dorées.**

**Les ruisseaux couleront dans l'allégresse,**

**Les lacs scintilleront et brûleront, **

**Tout chagrin, toute tristesse passeront**

**Au retour du Roi sous la Montagne. »**

Azruphel avait récité le texte d'un ton neutre et dénué d'intonation. Thorin avait entendu ce chant durant son séjour à Esgaroth, mais il ignorait que cela lui était directement inspiré par Azruphel. Il n'avait jamais eu connaissance de ses visites aux futurs souverains et il se demandait pourquoi son père ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Mais ses paroles le rassurèrent car ils confirmaient que sa quête ne serait pas vaine.

Thorin la questionna ensuite sur la deuxième prédiction.

Cela s'était déroulé il y a 187 ans, en 2754 du Troisième Age…

§

_Son cheval peinait à avancer dans l'épaisse couche de neige. L'hiver était arrivé en avance cette année. _

_Elle revenait de sa surveillance de l'avancée des Orques dans les Monts Brumeux. Après avoir suffisamment semé le trouble dans les troupes de ses ennemis, elle jugea qu'il était temps de retourner rendre une dernière visite au peuple d'Erebor._

_Plusieurs longues semaines de chevauchée à travers la bande de terre qui séparait les Ered Mithrin de la Forêt Noire, et enfin la Montagne Solitaire était en vue._

_La neige avait cessé de tomber, mais une brise glaciale soufflait. Elle ne sentait plus ses orteils depuis longtemps et elle était certaine d'avoir de graves engelures. Elle ne s'en inquiéta pas plus que ça. _

_Contournant la Montagne par son versant Ouest, ce fut avec soulagement qu'elle aperçut enfin l'entrée du Royaume. _

_Avec ce temps, les abords étaient déserts et les sabots de son cheval n'émettaient aucun son à cause de la neige. Les deux gardes, bien abrités dans leurs postes de guet, furent surpris de voir, devant les grandes portes, un cavalier se présenter._

_Ils sortirent brusquement, armes à la main et vinrent encadrer l'immense cheval. Le calme de la monture et de son cavalier tranchaient avec l'attitude des Nains. Ils ne pouvaient savoir qui se tenait devant eux, car le visiteur était bien emmitouflé dans son épais manteau. _

_**- Qui êtes-vous ? Et que voulez-vous ?**__ parla fortement un des Nains._

_Une cavale de vent emporta ses mots et les obligea à se protéger le visage du souffle cinglant. Le cavalier, lui, n'avait pas bougé et resta immobile._

_**- Je me nomme Amarthêl et je suis venue voir votre Roi**__, répondit la voix féminine._

_Les gardes ne connaissaient pas ce nom, et ils se moquèrent d'elle à propos de sa requête._

_**- Hors de question que nous vous laissions rentrer. Nous n'avons pas reçu d'ordre nous indiquant un quelconque visiteur**__, déclara un garde._

_D'un geste rapide, la cavalière sortit son épée de son fourreau. Les gardes se mirent immédiatement en mode défensif. Mais, contre toute attente, elle tendit vers le garde à sa gauche, le pommeau de son arme._

_**- Veuillez aller montrer cette arme à votre supérieur, s'il vous plait**__, demanda-t-elle d'un ton toujours aussi calme._

_Le Nain hésita mais finalement accepta. C'était l'occasion pour lui de rentrer un peu au chaud. Il se saisit de l'arme sans y faire très attention et se retourna vers la porte._

_**- Restez ici bien sagement**__, ordonna-t-il._

_Puis il disparut derrière la petite porte intégrée dans un des battants du grand portail._

_L'autre garde, toujours méfiant, gardait un œil sur l'étrangère. Celle-ci avait repris une allure sereine, tout comme son cheval qui n'avait pas montré le moindre signe d'agitation. Ils bravaient le froid sans que celui-ci semble les atteindre._

_Dans les instants qui suivirent, le portail s'ouvrit entièrement et laissa passer un Nain imposant, à la longue barbe parfaitement taillée. Il avança d'un pas lourd vers la cavalière, l'épée qu'elle avait confiée au garde, à la main. Derrière lui, le fameux garde et toute une troupe de Nains en armure._

_Il arriva au niveau du cheval et il s'inclina révérencieusement devant elle._

_**- Ma Dame, je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses pour le comportement de mes gardes, **__implora-t-il avec un accent typique tout en roulant ses r fortement__**. Ils sont jeunes et ne vous connaissent pas**__. _

_**- Ce n'est rien, Maître Farin. Je suis plutôt satisfaite de voir que vos frontières bien gardées.**_

_Le dénommé Farin se redressa et rendit avec respect son arme à Amarthêl, qui la remit directement à sa place. _

_Le pauvre garde qui avait cru faire une bonne action, s'était fait sévèrement réprimandé par le chef de la garde d'Erebor, Farin. Il était resté en retrait, tout penaud._

_**- Ne restons pas là dans ce froid. Venez, suivez-moi.**_

_Amarthêl acquiesça et fit avancer son cheval à la suite de Farin qui lui ouvrit la marche. _

_Les lourdes portes se refermèrent derrière eux et la froideur du climat s'évanouit aussitôt. _

_Un Nain vint timidement pour s'occuper de la monture de l'invitée. C'était une brave bête d'un bai brun et d'une taille supérieure à celles des poneys qu'utilisaient les Nains. Mais il se laissa gentiment approcher. _

_Amarthêl descendit alors tout en douceur de son cheval, mais sans doute pas assez, car de violentes décharges se firent sentir dans ses pieds. Elle dû se retenir pour ne pas tomber. Ses pieds, coincés dans les étriers durant de longues heures et ce, sur plusieurs semaines, n'avaient pas été correctement irrigués par le sang et le froid piquant avait fait son travail._

_Farin s'en rendit bien compte et vint près d'elle._

_**- Votre voyage semble avoir été épuisant**__, dit le chef de la garde. _

_**- En effet**__, répondit-elle en se décollant de son appui qu'était la selle de l'équidé._

_**- Vous êtes toujours la bienvenue dans notre Royaume, Dame Amarthêl. Je vais informer le Roi de votre venue. Mais avant, je vais vous conduire dans les appartements des invités.**_

_**- Merci, Maître Farin.**_

_Le Nain lui proposa son aide pour marcher, mais elle refusa aimablement. Ses pas furent pénibles. _

_La présence d'une personne de grande taille dans Erebor, fut l'attraction du jour. Toujours recouverte de son capuchon, elle ne laissait que peu de monde voir son visage. Mais sa silhouette caractéristique fut reconnue par de nombreux Nains._

_L'oracle était revenue !_

_Amarthêl suivit Farin dans le dédale qu'était Erebor. Une cité entièrement creusée dans la Montagne. Le style était somme tout assez différent de __Khazad-dûm, mais c'était tout aussi luxueux. _

_Le Nain fini par s'arrêter devant une porte qu'il ouvrit. Il fit signe à Amarthêl d'entrer. Ce qu'elle fit._

_Une grande pièce richement sculptée et dorée, où un grand feu brûlait dans la cheminée. Plusieurs chambres comme celle-ci étaient constamment prêtes à recevoir des visiteurs. L'accueil des Nains n'était pas rependu, car peu d'étrangers avaient eu le plaisir d'y gouter. Néanmoins, il existait et n'avait rien à envier aux autres peuples._

_**- Je vais vous laisser vous reposer et vous réchauffer, **__lui dit Farin__**. Vous êtes l'unique invitée du Royaume en ce moment, alors l'accès aux Bains vous est illimité.**_

_**- Je vous remercie.**_

_**- Vous connaissez la maison, alors n'hésitez pas à nous le demander si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. **_

_Amarthêl ôta son épais manteau et offrit un visage amaigri au Nain._

_**- Je vais également vous faire apporter un bon repas chaud.**_

_**- Votre accueil m'est toujours aussi agréable**__, le remercia-t-elle avec un sourire fatigué. _

_Farin se dirigea vers la sortie._

_**- C'est toujours un plaisir de vous servir, Ma Dame.**_

_Il la salua et referma la porte._

_Amarthêl ne tenait plus debout et elle se laissa tomber sur le moelleux matelas du lit. Son corps n'était que douleur et … puanteur. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se laver durant son voyage et, elle se rendait maintenant compte, qu'elle sentait aussi fort qu'un Nain qui aurait gardé son armure pendant un mois._

_Autant dire que ce n'était guère réjouissant._

_Elle s'autorisa un moment de détente avant de quitter sa chambre, pour aller en direction des Bains._

_Les Bains d'Erebor étaient construits de la même façon que dans toutes les colonies naines. C'était une succession de plusieurs pièces, où chacune avait une fonction bien précise et une température différente._

_La pierre noire de la Montagne et la faible luminosité des torches donnaient à cette endroit un côté très intime et reposant. _

_Après s'être déchaussée avec moult précaution et délicatesse, elle rentra dans la première grande pièce. Une douce chaleur sèche l'accueilli. Ce fut avec plaisir qu'elle se débarrassa de ses affaires nauséabondes. Elle les laissa à même le sol car elle savait que l'on viendrait les récupérer pour les lui laver. _

_Puis elle s'assit sur une banquette et entreprit la délicate opération du déchaussage des chaussettes. Avec lenteur elle les fit glisser, tout en serrant les dents. La vision de ses orteils noircis était pénible. Les chairs mortes et nécrosées guériront mais il lui faudra attendre plusieurs jours. _

_Avec un soupir de lassitude, elle balança ses chaussettes avec le reste de ses vêtements. Puis elle s'enroula dans un tissu grossier à sa disposition et elle passa dans la pièce suivante._

_La même chaleur mais cette fois humide. Elle en profita pour faire un premier décrassage, en passant sous une fine cascade d'eau chaude. Cette eau était chauffée par la chaleur des forges et amené dans les étages supérieurs grâce à un astucieux dispositif. _

_L'eau sur ses pieds abîmés fut douloureux, mais cela passa et fut compensé par l'agréable sensation de l'eau sur son corps. Elle y resta de longues minutes avant de passer dans la pièce principale._

_Une pièce encore plus sombre où une épaisse vapeur régnait._

_Amarthêl prit place sur une grande pierre polie et s'y étendit. Elle laissa agir la vapeur sur son corps, ramollissant sa peau et dénouant les nœuds de ses muscles. _

_Elle y serait bien restée plus longtemps, si elle n'avait pas entendu des petites voix dans la pièce précédente. Elle soupira en se relevant et retourna dans la pièce moins chaude._

_Deux Naines l'y attendaient. Elle les reconnue immédiatement, car s'étaient-elles qui s'étaient occupées de son confort lors de son précédent séjour. L'une était blonde avec des yeux marron pétillants. L'autre était rousse aux yeux bleus et au visage rond._

_**- Ma Dame**__, s'exclamèrent-elles en la voyant arriver vers elles. __**C'est un honneur de vous servir.**_

_**- Je suis ravie de vous revoir, Mesdemoiselles.**_

_Elles la saluèrent._

_**- On nous a dit que vous aviez fait un long voyage et que vous aviez besoin de repos**__, dit l'une d'entre-elles._

_**- Venez. Installez-vous ici**__, l'invita la blonde vers une zone de la pièce._

_**- Oh ! Ma Dame ! Vos pieds ! Que vous est-il arrivé ?**_

_La Naine rousse venait de remarquer les orteils meurtris d'Amarthêl._

_**- Voici ce qui arrive si vous restez trop longtemps dans le froid**__, expliqua-t-elle._

_**- Vous devez souffrir. Nous allons nous occuper de vous. **_

_**- Détendez-vous.**_

_Amarthêl laissa les jeunes Naines prendre soin d'elle. Avec une douceur extrême, elles la lavèrent, enlevant la saleté que le voyage avait accumulée sur son corps. _

_Pendant près d'une heure, elle passa entre les mains expertes des jeunes filles. Elle appréciait beaucoup la compagnie de ses jeunes Naines. Leur joie de vivre avait le don de lui enlever tous ses tracas. Bien qu'elle ne parle peu, Amarthêl prenait plaisir à les entendre parler de leur vie et des rumeurs qui circulaient dans la cité._

_Une fois entièrement propre jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux, qui n'étaient plus le sac de nœuds qu'ils étaient en arrivant, les Naines l'invitèrent à retourner dans les pièces plus chaudes._

_Elle passa encore un long moment étendue sur la pierre lisse entourée de vapeur, puis Amarthêl passa dans la dernière salle. Elle était plus petite mais encore plus chaude. La chaleur était telle que la jeune femme s'empressa de s'assoir pour encaisser le changement de température. _

_Un clapotis d'eau trahissait la présence d'un bassin dans la pénombre de la pièce. Elle se retint de ne pas y plonger de suite. Il lui fallait attendre encore un peu, que la chaleur la fasse bien respirer pour évacuer toutes les mauvaises choses que son corps avait gardé._

_Puis n'y tenant plus, elle s'y dirigea._

_Elle plongea sa main dans l'eau du bassin. La différence de température était telle, qu'il lui semblait que l'eau - pourtant chaude – était aussi froide que celle d'un torrent. Elle s'y glissa progressivement pour finalement immerger tout son corps. Elle se laissa porter par l'eau et avait l'impression de ne plus rien peser._

_Après son bain, elle rejoignit les deux Naines qui l'attendaient dans la première pièce. De douces étoffes lui furent offertes pour qu'elle puisse se sécher. Les jeunes filles étaient toujours aux petits soins avec elle. C'était tellement plaisant de ne pas être considérée comme une curiosité, un phénomène ou une idole. Les jeunes Naines la respectaient juste à un niveau qu'il lui sied le mieux._

_Allongée sur un riche tissu, Amarthêl jouissait d'un luxe extrême, avec le délicieux massage à quatre mains qu'elles lui prodiguaient. Toutes les contractures de son corps s'envolèrent et l'huile délicatement parfumée enchantait son âme. Ces Naines avaient vraiment des doigts de fée. _

_Il n'y avait pas à dire, c'était bel et bien chez les Nains qu'elle bénéficiait d'un tel accueil._

_Ce fut avec regret qu'elle quitta les Bains et retourna dans sa chambre, vêtue d'habits propres et sa taille._

_Un copieux dîner l'attendait et malgré le sommeil qui l'appeler, Amarthêl prit le temps de déguster son repas._

_Repue, elle s'allongea sur le lit et il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour sombrer dans un profond sommeil réparateur et sans rêve._

_Elle fut réveillée le lendemain, par un puissant coup à sa porte. Elle prit le temps de s'étrier, puis s'extirpa de son lit, pour aller ouvrir la porte._

_**- Mes respects, Ma Dame.**_

_C'était Farin._

_**- Le Roi m'envoie pour dire qu'il est ravi de votre visite et qu'il vous recevra dans une heure.**_

_**- Très bien, je serai prête.**_

_**- Je viendrai personnellement vous chercher**__, expliqua l'imposant Nain._

_Sans s'attarder, il la salua puis partit. Les discussions avec Farin étaient toujours succinctes, mais elle savait que le soldat la respectait trop pour oser bavarder avec elle. C'était bien une des choses qu'elle n'appréciait pas dans son rôle d'oracle. Les gens la considéraient avec trop révérence._

_Amarthêl alluma d'autres chandelles pour lui apporter plus de clarté. On s'était occupé du feu pendant son sommeil et le foyer chauffait sa chambre avec ardeur. Malgré les vêtements à sa disposition, elle préféra remettre ses anciens habits de voyage. Ils avaient été nettoyé, séché et même raccommodé pour certain. C'étaient des habits de bonne facture mais le temps commençait à avoir raison d'eux, contrairement à elle._

_Quand l'heure fut venue, Farin vint la chercher. Recouverte de son épais manteau et de son capuchon, elle le suivit jusqu'aux appartements du Roi. Elle ne montrait son visage qu'en de rares occasions et qu'à quelques personnes. A Erebor, les rares qui avaient ce privilège, étaient la famille royale, le chef de la garde Farin, certains conseillers du Roi et les deux jeunes Naines à son service. _

_Les visites d'Amarthêl étaient toujours imprévues, et jamais elle n'avait souhaité le cérémonial dans la salle du trône. Elle avait toujours demandé à être reçu de manière discrète. Ainsi ce fut dans la salle de travail du Roi qu'elle fut conduite. Une grande table de pierre entourée de chaises de bois sculpté et plusieurs chandeliers en or massif étaient les seuls meubles. Sur la table, nombre de parchemins et livres, ainsi que des caissettes remplies d'or et pierres précieuses. _

_Le Roi n'était pas encore présent, alors Farin resta avec elle, en l'attendant._

_**- Comment vont vos fils, Maître Farin ?**__ demanda Amarthêl pour ouvrir la conversation._

_**- Ils vont bien. Mon ainé s'est marié l'année dernière et son frère courtise une ravissante Naine**__, répondit fièrement le chef de la garde._

_Il avait de quoi l'être, car rare était les Nains qui se mariaient et encore plus rare de pouvoir marier ses deux fils._

_**- Je suis ravie d'apprendre cela, **__annonça-t-elle.__** Je suis certaine que vous aurez de solides petits-fils qui rendront fiers leur famille.**_

_Et elle savait de quoi elle parlait, car plus tard, les quatre petits-enfants de Farin aideront le petit-fils de Thror à récupérer Erebor, des griffes d'un monstre ailé. Mais cela, elle ne pouvait lui dire._

_La porte de la salle s'ouvrit à nouveau. Un Nain bedonnant à la barbe finement arrangée et agrémentée de bijoux, entra. Farin baissa la tête sur son passage. Amarthêl, elle, le regarda sous le couvert de son capuchon._

_**- Dame Amarthêl**__, annonça fortement le nouveau venu. __**C'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir votre visite.**_

_Le noble Nain prit délicatement la main de la jeune femme et y déposa un baiser._

_**- Roi Thror, vous me faites bien trop d'honneur.**_

_Le Roi fit un signe et Farin ainsi que le Nain qui avait accompagné le Roi, sortirent de la pièce._

_Thror tenait toujours la main d'Amarthêl entre les siennes. Il avait les yeux pétillants d'envie en la regardant. Il n'osait l'avouer à personne, mais les rares visites de l'oracle étaient pour lui, un grand moment de joie._

_D'abord, parce que la jeune femme était ravissante – même aux yeux du Nain – et aussi, parce que son don la rendait aussi précieuse que tout l'or de son trésor. Mais il y avait aussi une chose qu'il appréciait en elle, c'était le fait qu'elle ait connu le grand Durin VI et le faste de la cité de la Moria. A chacune de ses visites, elle lui faisait le plaisir de narrer certains événements du temps passé._

_**- Que me faut notre rencontre**__, dit-il en lui rendant sa main._

_**- Je suis venue pour achever un travail que j'avais commencé lors de ma dernière visite.**_

_Le Roi avait pris place dans son fauteuil richement ouvragé, pendant qu'Amarthêl se mettait à son aise en enlevant son manteau._

_Thror ne répondit rien, car il était à la peine à chaque fois elle lui rappelait le funeste destin de sa cité. _

_**- Avez-vous le papier que je vous avais confié ?**_

_Thror soupira en cherchant dans le pan de sa veste, ledit papier._

_**- J'ignore toujours en quoi un morceau de parchemin vierge pourrait être utile,**__ fit-il remarquer en déposant sur la table l'objet en question, ainsi qu'une grosse clé._

_**- Ce parchemin n'est pas totalement vierge vous le savez. Seules les personnes compétentes pourront le lire lorsque le temps sera venu. Mais j'avoue que vu comme cela, ce papier n'a pas grande valeur. Je suis donc venue pour le compléter et lui donner son caractère définitif.**_

_Amarthêl prit également place à la table et déplia entièrement le parchemin._

_**- Ceci sera le seul et unique moyen pour votre petit-fils de retrouver son chemin vers Erebor,**__ expliqua-t-elle._

_**- Une carte ? Voilà ce que vous allez en faire ?**_

_**- Je vois que vous comprenez, Roi Thror**__, lui répondit-elle amusée._

_Le Nain souri sous sa barbe et seuls ses yeux indiquaient à Amarthêl qu'il était satisfait._

_**- Vous avez du travail qui vous attend, **reprit-il en se levant.** Je vais vous laisser à votre labeur. Vous avez tout à votre disposition.**_

_**- Je vous remercie.**_

_Le Roi se dirigea vers la porte, mais avant de sortir, il lui lança :_

_**- Je vous convie à dîner avec nous ce soir, Dame Amarthêl.**_

_**- Ce sera avec plaisir, Roi Thror**__, accepta–t-elle._

_**- Nous aurons plus à loisir de discuter.**_

_La lourde porte se referma et Amarthêl se retrouva seule._

_Elle s'attela sans plus tarder, à sa tâche. Elle s'installa confortablement et pour cela, elle défit la boucle de ma ceinture qui maintenait son épée. Même si Erebor était sûre, elle ne quittait que très rarement son arme. _

_Elle se retroussa les manches et prit une plume et de l'encre présentes sur la table. Puis d'un geste précis et assuré, elle traça les premières lignes de ce qui sera l'unique moyen de pénétrer dans la Montagne Solitaire, lorsque le dragon doré aura pris résidence à l'intérieur. _

_Alors que le calme régnait depuis plusieurs heures dans la salle de travail du Roi Thror, la porte s'ouvrit et se referma presque aussitôt. Amarthêl intriguée, regarda son visiteur. _

_Adossé à la porte, un adorable petit garçon tentait de reprendre son souffle. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué et il fut grandement surprit lorsqu'il la vit._

_**- Qui êtes-vous ?**__ demanda-t-il sur la défensive._

_**- Bonjour, je suis une invitée du Roi**__, répondit-elle d'un ton aimable._

_Le petit Nain s'approcha alors d'elle. Il paraissait suspicieux à son encontre, car jamais encore il n'avait rencontré de Grandes Gens à l'intérieur d'Erebor._

_Amarthêl était attendrie. Elle pensa qu'il devait être en train de jouer et qu'il avait trouvé une cachette derrière cette porte. Un futur guerrier avec sa petite épée en bois, adaptée à sa taille._

_**- Vous connaissez mon grand-père ? **_

_**- Oui, bien sûr. Mais dis-moi, ne serais-tu pas Thorin ?**_

_**- Vous… vous connaissez mon nom ? **__rétorqua-t-il surprit._

_**- Oui. Je t'ai vu alors que tu n'étais qu'un nouveau-né. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi**__, le rassura-t-elle._

_Le Prince fini de s'approchait d'elle et il put entièrement la voir à la lueur des chandeliers. Son visage changea radicalement._

_**- Ouah !**__ s'exclama-t-il. __**Êtes-vous une de ces fées qui vivent dans la Grande Forêt par-delà le Lac ? **_

_Amarthêl fut étonnée de sa réplique._

_**- Non, je ne suis pas une Elfe, regardes, **__dit-elle en lui découvrant ses oreilles.__** Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait croire que j'en été une ?**_

_Le petit Nain était maintenant tout gêné._

_**- C'est… c'est parce que vous êtes très belle**__, déclara-t-il._

_Amarthêl ne put retenir un petit rire, mais elle était en même temps troublée car elle savait que les Nains ne tombaient amoureux qu'une seule fois dans leur vie. Thorin était encore très jeune et elle se dit que cela ne comptait pas._

_**- C'est très gentil ce que tu me dis.**_

_**- Vous vous appelez comment ?**_

_**- J'ai de nombreux noms, mais pour toi je serai…, **__elle réfléchit un instant puis continua,__** Irima.**_

_**- C'est joli.**_

_**- Merci. Dans une ancienne langue des Elfes, cela signifie « belle ».**_

_**- Ah, vous voyez que vous êtes une Elfe, puisque vous parlez leur langue, **__répliqua le jeune Nain._

_**- Je connais beaucoup de langage, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis de leur peuple.**_

_Thorin, comme tous les enfants de son âge, changea radicalement de sujet de conversation._

_**- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?**__ questionna–t-il en essayant de regarder sur la table._

_Amarthêl était confuse. Cette carte devait rester secrète et n'être dévoilé à Thorin que dans bon nombre d'années. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, elle avait vu dans ses visions qu'il découvrait la carte que lorsque le Magicien la lui donnera._

_Alors elle invita le jeune Prince à venir à côté d'elle._

_**- Ceci est une carte**__, expliqua-t-elle._

_Thorin lui posa beaucoup de question dessus, mais c'étaient des questions d'enfants qui n'avaient pas vraiment d'intérêt._

_Elle continua de travailler pendant qu'ils discutaient. Thorin était debout sur une des chaises et presque allongé sur la table. Il observait la main tracer les lignes de sa Montagne. Puis Amarthêl sentit le regard du Prince sur elle. _

_**- Vous n'avez pas de barbe… mais vous avez des cheveux aussi jolis que ceux de ma maman.**_

_Elle arrêta sa plume pour regarder le garçon, et fixer ses yeux d'un bleu profond. Ils restèrent ainsi un instant qui pour elle dura une éternité, car elle se sentit partir. Une vision scélérate. _

_Elle voyait le petit garçon devant elle, mais il était adulte. Un Nain fort et de grande taille. Mais son regard était devenu sombre. Elle y vit également un baiser enflammé et d'autres choses qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas savoir._

_**- Irima ! Irima ! Que vous arrive-t-il ?**_

_Amarthêl reprit conscience, estomaquée par sa vision._

_Thorin lui avait rattrapé le bras et le secouait vigoureusement._

_Elle le rassura, mais il semblait ne pas croire en son explication._

_Ce fut à ce moment, qu'une nouvelle personne entra dans la salle. Une Naine, visiblement la nourrice, car elle fut soulagé de retrouver Thorin. Le garnement avait réussi à se soustraire à sa vigilance._

_Après moult excuses, la nourrice récupéra Thorin et sortit de la pièce._

_A nouveau seule, Amarthêl replongea dans les images de sa vision. Involontairement, elle porta ses doigts à sa bouche. Le souvenir du baiser était fort et l'avait perturbé. _

_Non, elle ne voulait pas revivre cela. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle connaissait le destin de Thorin, et encore une fois, Mandos avait décidé de la faire souffrir. _

_« Maudit Vala ! » pensa-t-elle._

_Ce soir venu, la carte fut achevée. Elle la garda précieusement sur elle, ainsi que la clé, en attendant de confier le tout à Thror._

_Comme il en fut convenu, elle dîna en compagnie de Roi, de son fils et de quelques proches conseillers._

_Elle ne parla pas beaucoup, et uniquement pour répondre aux questions. _

_Amarthêl n'était pas à son aise. En face d'elle, le fils de Thror, Thrain, le père de Thorin. Le Prince borgne ne l'appréciait guère pour de multiples raisons et durant tout le repas, elle sentit son regard courroucé. _

_Le repas gargantuesque s'acheva par un récit d'Amarthêl sur les exploits de Durin VI, comme aimait les entendre Thror._

_Ce fut avec soulagement qu'elle rejoignit sa chambre. _

_Elle resta quelques jours encore aux côtés du Roi. Puis, lorsque les instructions sur l'usage de la carte furent transmises, elle décida de reprendre la route._

_Néanmoins, avant de partir, elle voulut parler une dernière fois avec le jeune Prince. C'était un Nain plein de vie, qui aimait rendre folle sa nourrice. Amarthêl savait précisément où le trouver._

_**- Irima, c'est vous ?** cria Thorin tout en joie._

**_- Bonjour Thorin._**

_Amarthêl se baissa à son niveau._

**_- Je suis venue te dire au revoir._**

_**- Vous partez déjà**, dit-il déçu._

_**- Oui, malheureusement. Thorin, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.** _

_Le jeune Prince acquiesça. _

**_- Je suis une personne peu ordinaire et ce que je vais te dire te semblera étrange, mais je veux que tu entendes mes mots. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'en souvenir. Tu dois juste savoir que même si je suis loin de toi, tu n'auras qu'à fermer les yeux pour me revoir._**

_Thorin se sentit hypnotisé par les yeux bleu-gris de l'oracle. Il l'écoutait mais son esprit état ailleurs._

**_- Prince d'Erebor, écoutes-moi…_**

§

**« Peu importe le nombre des années,**

**Peu importe le nombre des alliés,**

**Le chemin du Roi est écrit.**

**Le joyau scintillant manipulera,**

**Cris, pleurs, joie on entendra,**

**Éphémère règne promis. »**

**- Que dois-je comprendre ?** demanda Thorin.

**- La seule chose importante à savoir est que tu n'as pas à douter**, le rassura Azruphel. **Avances droit devant toi et suis ton instinct. Tu feras des erreurs qui couteront chères, mais elles seront nécessaires.**

Des erreurs ? Mais quelles erreurs allait-il faire ?

Thorin n'acceptait pas de savoir qu'il allait commettre des fautes. Il était le chef de la compagnie et encore important, le Souverain des Nains des Montagnes Bleues. Il était impensable pour lui, d'avoir des défauts et de peut-être trahir la confiance de ses amis.

Il regarda Azruphel, mais elle ne sembla pas vouloir lui en dire plus.

Elle fixait le vide, perdue dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs.

* * *

><p>Alors?<p>

Ça vous a plu? Comment avez-vous trouvé le petit Thorin?

une review...

**Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier avant la pause et la suite des chapitres Flashbacks.**

* * *

><p>Qui est Farin?<p>

Il est le grand-père commun à Balin, Dwalin, Oin et Gloin.

Pour les Bains, vous aurez remarqué que je me suis inspirée des Hammam (j'adore trop :) donc l'idée m'est venue toute seule)

A bientôt

Biz

Sacrok


	28. Last Night

**Bonjour à tous,  
><strong>

Je vous ai fait attendre pour ce chapitre et j'en suis désolée.

Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette partie : **Last Night**

Il n'y a pas vraiment de révélations comme dans les deux chapitres précédents. C'est plutôt un chapitre léger et émouvant.

J'ai également créé **un blog dédié à ma fic**. Vous **trouverez l'adresse sur mon profil**. Si vous souhaitez suite l'avancement des chapitres, qui sera beaucoup plus aléatoire maintenant, **n'hésitez pas à vous y abonner.**

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Merci à <strong>Naewenn76, aliena wyvern, Naheiah, Lacrymosa Lorne, Julindy, Nimiria, fantasiart, TsuchiiChan et PaulinaDragona<strong> pour leur review.

aliena wyvern _****: ****_oui, Thorin enfant est assez choupinou. Et oui, malheureusement, je suis la même histoire que le livre, donc à la fin Thorin... mourra. Désolée. _****  
><strong>**_

fantasiart_ :_merci pour ton message. J'ai eu besoin de beaucoup de courage pour finir ce chapitre (j'ai eu un gros coup de mou) alors j'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les deux autres.**_  
><em>**

PaulinaDragona_** :**_ le flashback avec le "mini-Thorin" comme tu le dis, a eut beaucoup de succès. Et oui, je te confirme que lorsque Erebor sera reprise, Azru va rester avec Thranduil, et ce, jusqu'à la fin du Troisième Age.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Que dois-je comprendre ?<strong>__ demanda Thorin._

_**- La seule chose important à savoir est que tu n'as pas à douter**__, le rassura Azruphel. __**Avances droit devant toi et suis ton instinct. Tu feras des erreurs qui couteront chères, mais elles seront nécessaires.**_

_Des erreurs ? Mais quelles erreurs allait-il faire ?_

_Thorin n'acceptait pas de savoir qu'il allait commettre des fautes. Il était le chef de la compagnie et encore plus important, le Souverain des Nains des Montagnes Bleues. Il était impensable pour lui, d'avoir des défauts et de trahir la confiance de ses amis._

_Il regarda Azruphel, mais elle ne sembla pas vouloir lui en dire plus. Elle fixait le vide, perdue dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs._

* * *

><p>Azruphel avait fini par s'assoupir. Elle était encore faible. Thorin était resté à côté d'elle, à la veiller.<p>

On frappa légèrement à la porte. Thorin se leva pour aller ouvrir. C'était Oïn. Le Nain guérisseur avait eu vent du réveil de la jeune femme et comme tout bon soigneur, il était venu s'enquérir de l'état de santé de sa patiente. Thorin le laissa entrer pour qu'il l'examine. Le Prince, bien qu'Azruphel soit revenue parmi eux, avait tout de même besoin d'être rassuré car elle lui semblait encore pâle et fragile.

Azruphel dormait tellement profondément que l'auscultation d'Oïn ne la réveilla pas.

**- Encore beaucoup de repos, de la chaleur et de bons repas, voilà ce dont elle a besoin**, expliqua Oïn à Thorin.

Le guérisseur se garda de demander à son chef si elle lui avait donné une explication à propos de sa résurrection. Mais c'était une question qui le tracasser énormément.

**- Je vais aller lui préparer une décoction de plantes.**

**- Ramènes de quoi la sustenter, en même temps**, suggéra Thorin.

Le vieux Nain acquiesça.

Peu de temps après, il revint avec tisane et victuailles, puis retourna finir sa nuit.

Thorin, de nouveau seul avec Azruphel, alla s'assoir tout près d'elle. Il n'avait cessé de réfléchir à toutes les informations qu'elle lui avait fournies. Jamais il ne se serait imaginé de telles révélations. Les questions l'avaient assailli mais il les avait mises de côté, car il avait compris que les réponses n'avaient pas de réelle importance.

Il la regarda dormir. Elle était apaisée, ses traits détendus. Mais ainsi étendue, recouvertes par d'épaisses couvertures et fourrures, elle lui paraissait si vulnérable et en même temps, si désirable.

Il ne l'avait pas comprise au début. Il l'avait haït, menacée, violentée, aveuglé par son besoin d'autorité et son incapacité à accepter ses sentiments à son égard. Thorin regrettait ses gestes brutaux et ses paroles inamicales. Mais s'il avait su qui elle était, alors il aurait pu la traiter avec tout le respect et l'honneur qui lui était dû.

Non, c'était une mauvaise raison. Jamais il n'aurait dû être aussi désagréable envers elle, même si elle n'avait été qu'une fille d'Homme ordinaire.

Il soupira profondément, déçu par son propre comportement, puis se détourna d'Azruphel. Voyant que le feu faiblissait, Thorin entreprit de placer de nouvelles bûches dans l'âtre. Il fallut peu de temps pour que de vives flammes embrasent le bois et que leurs douces chaleurs viennent agréablement réchauffer leur corps.

Azruphel dû sentir le regain de chaleur du foyer car elle remua dans son sommeil et soupira d'aise. Thorin, soucieux, passa sa main calleuse sur le front de la jeune femme. Il craignait toujours pour sa santé et se rassura en constatant qu'elle avait repris une température corporelle presque convenable.

Dans son inspection, le Prince laissa ses doigts s'égarer sur le reste de sa peau, dégageant les boucles qui encadraient son visage et caressant le velouté de ses joues. Progressivement, la même envie qu'il avait ressenti dans la maison du changeur de peau, refit surface. Mais cette fois, Thorin ne redoutait pas de laisser ses sentiments l'envahir. Il avait complétement accepté l'affection qu'il portait à Azruphel. Il avait suffisamment lutté contre ses pulsions et le prochain combat qu'il mènerait ne sera pas envers elle, mais contre la bête ailée qui sommeillait dans la Montagne toute proche.

Thorin avait posé sa main sur la joue encore pâle de la jeune femme et avec son pouce, il continuait de la caresser. Le souvenir du funeste événement dans la cité elfique revint jusqu'à lui. Son cœur se serra et il ferma fortement les yeux pour tenter de contenir la réminiscence de la terreur qu'il avait éprouvé. Mais ce fut pire. Car étant plongé dans le noir, les images de la scène étaient encore plus réelles. La vision du corps d'Azruphel chutant après avoir tant souffert et son sang l'auréolant qui se répandait sur le sol de pierre, lui fit instinctivement ressentir une profonde envie de faire payer à Thranduil son acte, même si il était conscient qu'Azruphel lui en avait donné l'idée. Il n'éprouvait que de la haine envers cet Elfe.

Plongé dans ses sombres souvenirs, Thorin sentit une légère pression sur sa main gauche. Il ouvrit immédiatement les yeux, et ses pensées amères s'évaporèrent lorsqu'il croisa le regard clair et soucieux d'Azruphel.

**- Thorin, est-ce que ça va ?** demanda-t-elle inquiète.

La jeune femme avait vraisemblablement été réveillée par un réflexe brutal de sa main posée sur sa joue. Elle avait alors apposé une de ses mains sur celle de Thorin pour tenter de le calmer. Elle avait pu lire sur son visage que le Nain était perturbé par quelque chose, et cela la chagrinait.

**- Quelque chose ne va pas ?** insista-t-elle devant la non-réponse de Thorin.

Le Nain soupira profondément. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir réveillée, alors qu'elle avait encore besoin de reprendre des forces.

**- Excuses-moi, je ne voulais pas te réveiller**, dit-il navré.

Mais le ton de sa voix l'avait trahi, et Azruphel le perçut clairement. Elle se releva pour faire face à Thorin, mais garda la main du Nain dans la sienne. La mine sérieuse, elle le fixa. Il lui cachait quelque chose, elle le savait.

**- Thorin, ne garde pas pour toi-même ce qui empli ton cœur de remords. Déleste-toi de ce poids inutile.**

Toujours sans une parole, il avança sa main libre vers la gorge d'Azruphel. De ses doigts, il suivit la ligne rouge qui lui barrait le cou. Azruphel comprit alors, car le regard de Thorin se remplissait de peine et d'affliction.

**- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour cela**, murmura-t-elle.

**- Mais tu as consciemment souffert pour notre cause**, parla enfin Thorin. **Tu as enduré plus de blessures que n'importe qui, et à chaque fois ce fut pour nous aider… pour m'aider. J'aurais pu t'en éviter une bonne partie si seulement j'avais été moins aveuglé.**

**- Non Thorin, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu as fait ce qui te semblait juste sur le moment. Il est inutile de regretter un geste du passé car jamais on ne pourra revenir en arrière. Ce qui est fait est fait. La culpabilité, le chagrin et les regrets sont des fardeaux qui nous empêchent d'avancer. Je sais de quoi je parle, Thorin. Il ne faut pas douter** **de nos actes, car qu'ils soient bons ou funestes, eux seuls méritent d'être vécus. **

Elle avait le don de l'apaiser et de lui ôter ses doutes. Elle avait vécu tellement d'expériences par le passé, qu'elle en avait développé une sorte de sagesse.

Mais malgré ses paroles réconfortantes pour lui, il remarquait que pour elle, l'espoir était peine perdue. Dans ses yeux, Thorin n'avait jamais vu le petit pétillement commun à chaque personne heureuse et pleine de vie. Non, elle avait dû perdre depuis longtemps cet éclat si particulier. C'était un détail qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais remarqué. Ce fut lui, désormais, qui avait envie de la réconforter, de lui prouver que la vie méritait toujours d'être vécue pleinement.

Les mots n'eurent plus leur place entre eux deux. Tout se passait dorénavant avec leurs regards et leurs gestes.

Azruphel pressa plus fortement la main de Thorin lorsque celui-ci caressa tendrement sa joue. Elle chercha même à augmenter le contact avec lui, avec la chaleur de ses doigts. Ce contact si apaisant et agréable, celui d'un homme ardent, passionné et aimant. D'un homme auprès de qui elle pouvait se sentir en sécurité et en confiance. Rares ont été les moments aussi riches en émotion pour Azruphel, depuis qu'Estelmo l'avait quitté. Mais elle ne pensa pas à lui. Elle savait faire la différence entre son seul et véritable amour, ses conquêtes sans lendemain et les hommes qui auront compté dans sa vie. Et Thorin faisait partie de cette dernière catégorie.

Fatiguée de toujours devoir sembler forte et indépendante, Azruphel s'abandonna totalement aux mains de Thorin. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas tombé son masque. Son rôle d'oracle ne le lui permettait pas et elle se devait de paraitre invincible et sans faille. Mais là, elle en avait assez. Les prochains jours allaient être d'une extrême violence aussi bien physique que psychique, alors elle n'allait pas laisser passer cet unique moment de répit.

Thorin la sentit se détendre complétement. Il eut soudainement peur, car il prit cela pour un malaise. Mais lorsqu'elle lui offrit un regard implorant, il comprit qu'elle s'offrait entièrement à lui.

Alors pour éviter de réitérer la maladresse de leur dernier baiser, Thorin mit toute la douceur dont il était capable dans ses gestes. Il ne voulait pas se précipiter comme la dernière fois. Avec une infinie lenteur, il s'approcha d'Azruphel, profitant intensément de chaque instant.

Au fur et à mesure que leurs lèvres se rapprochaient, ils sentirent la passion les envahirent. Thorin plaça délicatement sa main derrière la nuque d'Azruphel, lui offrant un appui. Son souffle se mêla à sa respiration tremblante. Puis après un imperceptible arrêt, Thorin combla le vide qui les séparait.

Leur baiser n'avait rien à voir avec le premier qu'ils avaient échangé. Tout n'était que tendresse et sensualité. Leurs bouches se goutèrent avec une lenteur qui contredisait les impulsions de pur contentement qui pulsaient dans leurs veines.

Des frissons de plaisir parcoururent le corps d'Azruphel. Thorin ne savait s'ils étaient dus au froid. Alors sans cesser leur baiser, il se rapprocha d'elle et colla son buste contre le sien.

Vêtu d'une simple tunique, le corps brûlant du Nain réchauffa immédiatement Azruphel. Elle préféra délaisser les couvertures, pour mieux profiter du brasier qu'était Thorin. Elle glissa ses bras autour du cou du Prince et se pressa encore plus contre lui.

Sentir sa poitrine s'aplatir contre son torse, déclencha une puissante vague d'excitation chez Thorin. Sa main libre glissa sous la chemise de la jeune femme, remontant en effleurement le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ce traitement eut l'effet escomptait, car Azruphel ne put retenir un langoureux gémissement. Il s'attarda sur une zone qu'il découvrit particulièrement sensible. Du bout de ses doigts, il lui caressait le creux de ses reins. Les gémissements d'Azruphel se firent plus prononcés et sa respiration plus saccadée.

Tout en continuant ses caresses, Thorin abandonna sa bouche pour venir embrasser son cou, puis la naissance de sa poitrine. Il la sentait qui commençait à se mouvoir de façon explicite.

Après plusieurs minutes sur ce même rythme, Thorin voulu la sentir plus près de lui. Il voulait sentir sa peau contre la sienne, profiter de chaque parcelle de son corps. Alors, toujours avec beaucoup de douceur, il lui ôta son unique vêtement.

Assise devant lui, nue et embrumée par le désir, Azruphel laissa tout le temps nécessaire à Thorin pour la détailler avec minutie. Le Nain glissa son regard sur chacune de ses courbes, s'attardant sur ses seins avec délice. Puis il voulut remonter vers son visage, mais ses yeux se heurtèrent aux deux anneaux qui pendaient autour de son cou.

Thorin ne put s'empêchait de penser à cet homme qui avait partagé sa vie avec Azruphel. Elle lui avait précisé que son cœur n'avait appartenu qu'à cet Estelmo. Ce soldat qui l'avait sauvé, qui avait veillé sur elle, qui avait été bon et serviable, choses que lui n'avait jamais été avec Azruphel. Depuis près de 3000 ans, elle avait gardé ces alliances, comme de précieuses reliques de leur amour disparu. Si elle les avait conservées sur elle depuis tout ce temps, cela signifiait que le lien qui les unissait été encore fort. Quelle place avait-il au milieu de tout cela?

Azruphel remarqua le trouble de Thorin. Elle ne comprit pas immédiatement la raison. Mais voyant que le regard du Nain ne se détachait pas du même point fixe qu'il observait depuis un long moment, elle baissa la tête pour voir ce qu'il le perturbait. Elle saisit de suite la source de son souci.

Alors, sans attendre plus longtemps, Azruphel passa la chaîne par-dessus sa tête et se recula pour la déposa sur le sol. Puis elle regarda Thorin, mais ce dernier semblait hésiter à reprendre les choses où ils les avaient laissées. Elle comprenait son malaise, et elle savait que Thorin n'oserait plus rien entreprendre si elle ne le rassurait pas.

Elle se rapprocha alors de lui, puis elle saisit son visage entre ses deux mains. Tendrement, ce fut elle qui l'embrassa. Un baiser sans scepticisme.

Mais pour lui montrer qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter de ses sentiments, elle décida de ne pas chercher à en prouver plus. Si ses actes ne pouvaient le lui montrer, alors nulle parole n'y arriverait.

Elle mit rapidement fin au baiser, mais ce ne fut que pour qu'elle puisse lui enlever sa tunique, qui faisait barrage entre leur corps. Thorin se laissa faire calmement, même lorsqu'à son tour, Azruphel observa avec envie son large torse.

Mais le calme fut difficile à garder pour Thorin, lorsqu'Azruphel passa sa main dans l'épaisse toison qui recouvrait son buste. Sentir ses doigts aller et venir sur ses pectoraux, était une douce torture que le Nain avait bien du mal à supporter. Elle avait réussi à le convaincre de ne pas douter de ses sentiments à son égard.

Azruphel remarqua l'effet que ses caresses avaient sur lui et ne put retenir un sourire taquin.

Thorin n'en pouvait plus. Il ne pouvait pas tenir plus longtemps face à ce joli minois. Tous ses muscles étaient bandés par le supplice. Il était temps pour lui de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Non pas qu'il trouvait cela désagréable, mais il souhaitait juste participer également.

Il finit par craquer et il lui fit relever la tête pour capturer ses lèvres. Il se fit un peu moins tendre mais elle ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

Peu de temps après, Thorin fut débarrassé de tous ses vêtements et dans la pénombre de la chambre, avec juste les flammes vacillantes de l'âtre, ils oublièrent tous leurs tourments, leurs doutes et leurs craintes. Ils firent l'amour pour la première fois… mais aussi pour la dernière. Mais cela, seul Azruphel en avait conscience.

§

Allongée sur Thorin, Azruphel profitait de ce tendre moment, bercée par la respiration de son amant qui s'était assoupi. Mais malgré les instants magiques qu'ils avaient vécus, elle avait le cœur lourd de devoir le quitter si rapidement. Elle aurait tant aimé rester à ses côtés, le protéger de son funeste destin. Mais c'était peine perdue et elle le savait pertinemment, puisqu'elle avait vu son futur. Il était inutile de se rebeller contre les desseins de Mandos. Elle avait déjà tenté de le faire sans succès par le passé.

Azruphel releva la tête vers Thorin. Il dormait et paraissait si serein, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu jusqu'alors. Au moins, elle le quittait en sachant que son esprit était plus apaisé. Car oui, elle s'apprêtait à partir.

Elle ignorait l'heure qu'il était. La nuit était encore sombre dehors, mais l'aube n'allait sans doute pas tarder à se lever. Avec mille précautions, elle se décolla de Thorin sans le réveiller. Elle chercha ensuite son collier, puis le remis à sa place.

L'absence du corps d'Azruphel sur lui, avait fini par sortir Thorin de son sommeil. Il la chercha des yeux, mais elle n'était pas très loin. Elle était dos à lui, au bout du matelas. Elle remarqua son réveil et se retourna vers lui, un mince sourire aux lèvres. Thorin se releva pour aller la prendre amoureusement dans ses bras forts. Il l'embrassa avec la même tendresse.

Sans lui faire de mal, il l'enserra étroitement. La peur de la perdre, se fit sentir. Il se sentait enfin bien. Un sentiment d'être entier, complet, comme si elle était une partie manquante de son propre être. Il l'avait retrouvé et pouvait enfin être celui qu'il aurait dû toujours être. C'était une impression qu'il avait déjà ressenti lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu la première fois dans ce village d'Hommes aux pieds des Montagnes Bleues. Mais maintenant, cette impression était devenue une réalité.

Tout en la pressant contre lui, il discerna une chose froide. Il mit fin au baiser pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Thorin osa prendre entre ses doigts les objets de son précédent malaise.

**- Ai-je au moins une place dans ton cœur ?** demanda Thorin tout en regardant les anneaux d'Azruphel.

**- Pourquoi en doutes-tu ?** répondit-elle peinée par la question du Nain.

Il ne dit rien.

**- Thorin, il faut que tu comprennes qu'il aura toujours une place spéciale pour moi. Il fut l'unique homme avec qui je me voyais passer toutes mes années, auprès de qui je m'imaginais vieillir. Ma vie avec lui n'avait pas encore le goût amer de l'immortalité, comme je la connais désormais. **

Elle obligea Thorin à la regarder dans les yeux.

**- Ce sont les seuls choses qui me restent de lui. Même mes souvenirs ont fini par se perdre. J'ai fini par ne plus me rappeler de ses yeux, de son visage. Ce sont les seules choses qui me rappellent encore mon passé, ma vie telle qu'elle aurait dû être. Mais même en les ayant avec moi, je me sens comme à des milliers de miles de chez moi. J'aurais beau connaitre le chemin pour y retourner, jamais je ne m'y retrouverai. Je suis comme morte et mon âme est devenue glacée. Tu as réussi à me réchauffer, à m'apporter une étincelle du passé. Et pour ça, tu auras toujours une place dans mon cœur, même si il redevient froid par la suite lorsque le temps aura encore fait son œuvre. *  
><strong>

Thorin relâcha les anneaux. Il ne pouvait qu'essayer de la comprendre. Il n'avait pas le poids des siècles qui le malmenait. La seule chose qu'il put faire, ce fut d'accepter ses paroles.

Ils restèrent encore un long moment silencieux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**- Tu as froid. Tu devrais te couvrir**, déclara Thorin en remarquant ses légers frissons.

**- Tu as raison. Je vais m'habiller**, dit Azruphel en se décollant de lui pour mettre debout.

Thorin n'avait pas pensé à cela lorsqu'il lui avait dit de se couvrir. Il fut pris au dépourvu lorsqu'elle prit, les uns après les autres, ses vêtements de voyage pour les enfiler.

**- Comptes-tu partir dès maintenant ?** demanda Thorin dont le ton de la voix montrait qu'il était soucieux de sa réponse.

**- Oui, il le faut**, répondit-elle tout en continuant à s'habiller.

Thorin se releva à son tour, remit son pantalon et alla jusqu'à la table où la décoction d'Oïn attendait d'être bu depuis un long moment. Il tendit la tasse à Azruphel.

**- Qu'est-ce donc ?**

**- Une préparation d'Oïn pour t'aider à récupérer, semble-t-il. Si tu dois absolument partir maintenant, avale au moins cela avant.**

Azruphel prit la tasse et la bu d'une traite. Elle avait confiance en Thorin et ne doutait pas du contenu. Leur différence de taille était plus nette lorsqu'ils se tenaient debout, alors Azruphel s'assit pour éviter à Thorin de se sentir complexé. Le Nain ne le lui avait jamais vraiment dit, mais elle se doutait que cela devait le déranger par moment.

Profitant d'être assise, elle chaussa ses bottes.

**- Tu ne cherches pas à me retenir ? **dit-elle.**  
><strong>

**- A quoi bon. J'ai fini par comprendre que quoi qu'il arrive, tu as ton propre chemin à suivre, comme chacun d'entre nous. Tu sais d'avance que tu dois partir, donc j'aurais beau te prier de rester, rien ne pourra t'en empêcher.**

Thorin ne disait pas cela de gaieté de cœur. Il était peiné de savoir qu'elle le quittait aussi rapidement. Il aurait tant aimé profiter de sa douce présence apaisante. Mais non, c'était au moment où enfin ils avaient concrétisé leur amour, qu'il devait se séparer d'elle. La reverrait-elle ? Si oui, quand ? Il espérait que lorsqu'Erebor serait enfin délivrée de Smaug, elle viendrait le rejoindre, mais quelque chose lui disait que non.

Thorin s'assit également et réfléchit à ce qu'elle lui avait dit durant la nuit. Elle lui avait parlé de « Règne éphémère ». S'agissait-il du sien ? Et si c'était le cas, qui régnerait après lui ? Azruphel n'était jamais venue dans les Montagnes Bleues pour bénir un de ses neveux, comme il semblerait qu'elle le fasse pour chaque héritier de Durin.

**- Serais-tu devenu sage, Thorin ?** dit Azruphel à côté de lui, avec un petit ton ironique.

Cela le sorti de ses questionnements, qu'il savait inutile car elle n'allait pas lui donner les réponses.

**- Même si je dois partir, tu as le droit de protester. Ce n'est pas interdit. Ça ne changera rien, mais au moins tu pourras te dire que tu auras essayé.**

Thorin ne put retenir un léger sourire devant son visage qui se voulait moqueur. Mais il n'essaya même pas de la convaincre de rester.

Lorsqu'Azruphel eut fini de se vêtir, elle prit le temps pour manger ce qu'Oïn avait apporté. Autant elle mangeait avec appétit, que Thorin la dévorait des yeux. Ils ne parlèrent pas.

Puis elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

**- L'aube arrive. Il ne faut pas que je tarde plus**, déclara-t-elle sérieusement.

Thorin alla se rhabiller entièrement pendant qu'Azruphel se tressait les cheveux à sa manière habituelle. Elle revêtit ensuite son manteau, puis sans un mot, elle sortit de la chambre, Thorin à sa suite. La maison était encore calme à cette heure et tous les Nains dormaient encore.

Tous sauf Dwalin, qui était déjà debout, à moins qu'il ne soit resté éveillé. Le guerrier se leva d'un bond en les apercevant. Il savait que leur guide était revenue à la vie, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle sorte de sa chambre aussi rapidement, et encore moins à ce qu'elle les quitte.

Dwalin la regarda incrédule lorsqu'elle passa devant lui, en le saluant d'un mouvement de tête.

Azruphel se tourna vers Thorin et dit :

**- Il me faut un cheval et des armes.**

**- Le maître de cette ville nous a donné accès à son armurerie, je vais t'y conduire**, expliqua Thorin. **Dwalin ? Peux-tu te charger de trouver une monture ?**

Dwalin acquiesça.

Ils prirent ensemble le chemin de la sortie. L'air frais du petit matin était vivifiant. Il fallait dire que l'hiver approchait à grands pas. Dwalin partit de son côté, tandis qu'Azruphel suivit Thorin jusqu'au stock d'armes de la ville.

Le lieu était surveillé par des gardes qui les laissèrent passer sans poser de problème. Les ordres du maître avaient été suffisamment clairs : « Les Nains d'Erebor sont les bienvenus ici »

Azruphel vit un tour rapide de l'ensemble des armes. Bien sûr, elle ne trouva pas d'épée comparable à sa chère lame restée dans la cité elfique, mais elle choisit une arme de remplacement convenable ainsi qu'une paire de couteaux, au cas où.

Une fois équipée, elle rejoignit Thorin à l'extérieur et toujours aussi silencieusement, ils se dirigèrent vers l'unique pont qui emmener jusqu'à la terre ferme. Dwalin les y attendait avec la monture la plus robuste et endurante qu'il réussit à trouver dans cette ville de pêcheurs.

Azruphel resangla la selle du cheval avant de monter sur son dos.

**- Où vas-tu aller ?** demanda Thorin.

**- Dans un premier temps, je vais aller récupérer mes biens**, répondit Azruphel tout en dégageant son manteau sur la croupe du cheval.

**- Comment ?** répliqua le Prince estomaqué. **Tu retournes dans cette forêt et vers celui qui t'as délibérément fait souffrir.**

**- Oui, Thorin. Tu connais la valeur de son épée. Il est impensable pour moi de m'en séparer. **

**- Mais nous venons de nous échapper de leurs prisons. Comment crois-tu que leur Roi va t'accueillir si tu y retournes maintenant**, commença à s'énerver Thorin.

**- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour cela. Tout ira bien pour moi,** tenta de le rassura Azruphel.

**- Comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiètes pas ? D'ailleurs il y a des créatures bien plus redoutables. Tu étais…**, Thorin hésita à dire ce mot, **tu étais morte lorsque nous avons fui, mais il faut que tu saches que des Orques étaient à trousse.**

**- Des Orques ? **

Azruphel devint très intéressée par les informations que lui donnait Thorin. Est-ce que cet Orque après qui elle en avait, était parmi eux ? Est-ce que Bolg était présent ?

Cette possibilité réveilla en elle son désir de vengeance toujours inachevée. Elle regarda avec un vif intérêt la bordure de la Forêt Noire, visible non loin de là, dans cette fin de nuit.

**- Azruphel**, reprit plus calmement Thorin inquiet par l'attention qu'elle avait eu suite à cette nouvelle.

L'oracle reporta son regard sur l'héritier de Durin. Elle vit qu'il était soucieux.

**- J'ignore ce que tu as l'intention de faire, mais pitié fait attention. Ne prends pas de risques inutiles.**

**- Même si je ne crains pas les blessures, je veux bien te le promettre**, se résigna-t-elle à dire juste pour le rassurer.

A ce moment précis, le premier rayon du soleil pointa à l'horizon.

**- Il est temps pour moi de vous quitter**, exprima-t-elle d'un ton solennel. **Maître Dwalin, je vous souhaite que vos haches trouvent le crane de vos ennemis.**

Dwalin s'inclina vers elle, puis recula pour laisser Thorin seul avec la jeune femme.

**- Prince d'Erebor, la Montagne tant désirée est proche. Le dragon sera votre première cible, mais un ennemi plus effroyable viendra promptement. N'ayez aucune crainte sur votre capacité à les repousser.**

Thorin ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se remettait à le vouvoyer après ce qu'il avait vécu durant la nuit. Elle s'apprêtait à partir, mais il s'interposa entre le cheval et le pont.

**- Allons-nous nous revoir ?** s'enquit Thorin.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Il voulut gagner encore un peu de temps. Elle ne pouvait pas partir comme ça. Elle ne pouvait pas lui annonçait une vague prédiction et s'enfuir l'instant d'après. Pas après cela.

Thorin s'approcha à son niveau et posa une main sur sa jambe.

Azruphel se résolu à lui répondre. La peine de leur séparation se lisait dans le regard du Nain.

**- Te reverrai-je ? **demanda Thorin à la limite de la supplication.

**- Oui, Thorin. Nous nous reverrons**, fini-t-elle par répondre.

Elle ne put lui en dire plus, car elle savait d'avance que ce moment sera particulièrement douloureux. Mais Thorin sembla satisfait par cette réponse.

Alors dans un élan d'affection, elle se pencha vers lui et déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres.

**- Oui, nous nous reverrons… Roi d'Erebor**, murmura-t-elle à la fin de son baiser.

Le cheval partit au galop et avec l'aube naissante, Azruphel s'éloigna de Thorin pour finir par disparaître dans la sombre forêt.

Thorin ne le vit jamais, mais des larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Azruphel.

* * *

><p>J'espère que la fin vous convient...<p>

J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette fic jusqu'à maintenant, et j'espère que vous avez prit plaisir à la lire et que malgré les prochains chapitres un peu plus aléatoires, vous continuerez à suivre l'histoire d'Azru.

La reprise de l'histoire, là où je la laisse à la fin de ce chapitre, reprendra fin 2014 ou début 2015. Je pense que ma fic ne prendra réellement fin que dans 1 an et demi environs, car je compte poursuivre le récit de la vie d'Azru après la reconquête d'Erebor. C'est à dire durant la Guerre de l'Anneau (mais pas dans la communauté...)

Si vous avez aimé, un petit message est le bienvenu (y compris si vous avez pas aimé)

Biz

Sacrok

* * *

><p><em>* ce passage est inspiré d'une chanson qui m'a elle même inspiré lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic. Les paroles m'ont inspiré la vie d'Azru, sa vie de combat, sa vie loin des siens, son impression d'être "morte et délaissée"... <em>

_Je ne donne pas le titre, alors est-ce quelqu'un trouvera?_


	29. Flashback : Fuite et Nouvelle vie

**Bonjour à tous,**

Pour ceux qui suivent mon autre fic Nossëfinwë, vous savez que j'ai fait une grande pause dans mes écrits par manque de motivation. Pour les autres, bin maintenant vous savez aussi.

La fréquence de mes publication sera d'un chapitre de chacune de mes fics, une semaine sur deux en alternance. Cette semaine c'est au tour d'Izindu-bêth.

**Un chapitre Flashback**, comme tous ceux qui suivront jusqu'au début de l'année prochaine.

Chapitre que je considérerai comme lourd et pénible à lire (pas très motivant tout ça, mais il faut être lucide). Néanmoins c'est chapitre utile pour comprendre mon OC. C'est un chapitre narratif, sans dialogue. Je l'ai voulu ainsi pour éviter les longueurs et avancer dans l'histoire. J'ai donc pu regrouper plusieurs flashbacks en un.

Après de nombreuses hésitations, j'ai décidé de reprendre le cours des flashbacks à partir du récit d'Azru à Thorin dans les chapitre Révélations 1. Les flashbacks se suivront de façon chronologique.

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Merci à <strong>aliena wyvern, Julindy, Naheiah, Aya72, Nimiria, PaulinaDragona, Nocturnis-Lepus, La plume d'Elena <strong>pour leur review.

* * *

><p><em>Année 202 du Troisième Age.<em>

Elle avait cessé de compter les jours, les semaines et les mois depuis sa fuite d'Osgiliath. Son chemin l'avait d'abord conduite à prendre la Grand Route de l'Ouest. Puis elle s'était souvenue du récit d'un Izindu-bêth, un diseur de vérité, un Elfe qui avait un jour ressuscité d'une blessure mortelle. Cette histoire, elle l'avait lu dans les mémoires d'Amandil, le père d'Elendil et Seigneur d'Andúnië, une région de l'ouest de l'île de Nùmenor, et proche conseiller du Roi Ar-Pharazôn avant d'être corrompu par Sauron. Cette anecdote avait fait écho à ce qu'elle-même avait vécu.

Elle n'avait tout d'abord pas cru les gardes gondoriens qui l'avaient vu revenir à la vie suite à sa chute de cheval. Personne en Terre du Milieu n'avait la capacité de survivre à la mort. Alors devant le regard effaré des gardes, elle avait fui. Elle, Envinya, épouse du Prince Eärendil futur Roi du Gondor, avait fui sa condition, son fils, son royaume.

Oh, ce n'était pas quelque chose auquel elle n'avait pas déjà pensé à faire. Les rumeurs à son sujet duraient depuis plus de cent années. Elle, qui paraissait toujours jeune et fraîche comme une femme dans la fleur de l'âge, alors que sa naissance remontait à bien plus loin que celle du plus vieux des vieillards de la cité. La perte de son premier époux et de ses deux fils avait été le facteur déclenchant de sa première tentative de fuite. Mais la bonté et l'affection de la famille royale l'avait finalement retenue.

Son mariage princier n'avait pas fait cesser les racontars. L'explication comme quoi elle serait issue d'une lignée bien plus pure et bénie des Valar que les derniers Rois de Nùmenor, n'avait pas fait l'unanimité dans la population. Elle n'était plus du genre à chercher les conflits et elle s'était recluse derrière les murs épais de la résidence royale, passant de longues heures à s'occuper de son dernier fils et à lire tous les récits à sa portée.

Eärendil, follement amoureux de sa femme, se désolait de la voir ainsi. Il avait longuement œuvré à lui prouver sa dévotion. Meneldil, à l'époque Roi du Gondor, avait approuvé l'idée que son petit-fils fasse la cour à la veuve de l'écuyer d'Elendur, cette femme aux nombreuses rumeurs. Le Roi voyait ainsi l'opportunité de faire profiter à sa descendance de son incroyable longévité.

Le Prince fit tout son possible pour retrouver la femme qui avait aperçu dans son enfance et qui depuis n'avait jamais quitté son esprit. Eärendil se souvenait d'une femme portant des vêtements d'homme, qui maniait l'épée avec adresse et qui ne semblait pas s'intéresser aux tâches relevant du devoir des femmes. Non, c'était une belle avec du tempérament et aux mœurs différentes, une originalité dans l'uniformité de la cité. Les années passèrent et rien n'atténua les chaleureux sentiments du Prince, même si il enviait grandement Estelmo. Puis le destin lui fut favorable. Néanmoins, il aurait préféré ne pas à avoir à tirer profit du malheur de la belle.

Un mariage. Un fils. Eärendil aurait été le plus heureux des hommes si sa femme n'avait pas perdu son étincelle qui la rendait si différente des autres. Petit à petit et avec beaucoup de tendresse, il réussit à retrouver celle à qui son cœur avait toujours appartenu.

Il fut effondré par sa perte. Jusqu'au bout, il crut qu'elle pourrait être sauvée, mais la chute avait été violente. Son cœur ne battait plus lorsqu'il la ramena à Osgiliath. Alors la coutume voulait que la crémation se déroule le plus rapidement possible. Il choisit lui-même la robe aux jupons vaporeux qui cintrait le corps sans vie de sa belle.

Cette nuit-là, Eärendil, qui ne pouvait trouver le sommeil, entendit le plus improbable récit. Aussitôt, il s'élança à la poursuite du fantôme de sa femme. Dans son chagrin, il se prit à croire à son réveil. Longtemps il la chercha, suivant la trace de cet ectoplasme chimérique galopant le long des Montagnes Blanches. Longtemps il espéra, et jamais ne l'oublia.

Elle le vit pour la dernière fois, au loin, entouré par une armada de cavaliers, lancé à sa cherche. Dissimulée, elle était apeurée par la réaction de ceux qui la connaissait. Elle finit par sortir de sa cachette et s'écarta de la Grande Route de l'Ouest, bien trop surveillée désormais.

Son objectif fut de rejoindre une Maison des Elfes. Son voyage fut éreintant tant pour son corps que pour son esprit, si ce n'est plus. Car elle senti son âme changer. Elle sentait que tout en elle se modifiait. Les épreuves qu'elle dut affronter pour arriver jusqu'en territoire elfique, ont favorisé à rendre son cœur plus dur. Des épreuves qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru devoir vivre et y survivre. La région n'était pas pacifiée et les mauvaises rencontres nombreuses.

Ce fut avec soulagement, qu'elle arriva sous le couvert de majestueux arbres aux feuilles dorées. Elle descendit de son cheval et flânât parmi les arbres en touchant leur écorce. En ce milieu d'automne, le temps avait commencé à se rafraichir, mais la légère brise qui faisait danser ses boucles était relativement chaude. Elle se sentit apaisée, détendue et sereine. Chose qu'elle n'avait pas été depuis des années, voir jamais auparavant.

Elle marcha un long moment à travers les mellyrn. Elle n'en avait jamais vu, mais son père lui avait parlé de ces majestueux arbres aux feuilles couleur d'or en automne qui poussaient sur Nùmenor. Des graines de ces arbres avaient été offertes à des Elfes du continent et ils ne poussaient désormais que dans un seul lieu en Terre du Milieu, la forêt de Lórinand. Une forêt habitée par des Elfes, royaume du Roi Amroth.

Soudain, elle sentit comme un choc qui la fit mettre genoux à terre. Sa tête commença à la faire terriblement souffrir. Des images lui apparurent. Des visages inconnus, en des lieux inconnus. Ce fut bref. Elle se releva tant bien que mal, mais un autre choc vint et elle vacilla de nouveau. Cette fois ce fut des images différentes. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se relever car de nouvelles séries d'images apparurent, de plus en plus rapprochées les unes des autres. Puis ce fut la tempête. Des événements défilèrent devant ses yeux, pourtant fermés à cause de la douleur que cela engendrait. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes mais pour elle ce fut une éternité.

Elle était recroquevillée par terre, étendue sur le sol, se tenant la tête entre ses mains. Du sang commença à couler de ses narines. En ce moment même, dans sa tête, elle recevait les visions de tous les événements qui allaient se dérouler durant tout le Troisième Age, ainsi qu'au début du Quatrième. Elle ne pouvait pas le savoir et allait l'apprendre plus tard, mais se fut à partir de ce moment qu'elle devint officiellement une oracle. Une diseuse de prophétie. Une Izindu-bêth.

Elle tomba dans l'inconscience lorsque la tempête se calma. Mais elle ne resta pas longtemps ainsi. Son arrivée dans les bois n'était pas passée inaperçue et le bruit qu'elle causa alerta les gardiens elfiques. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de trouver le corps inerte d'une femme dans un état si misérable. En effet, elle était toujours vêtue de sa robe funéraire, le blanc ayant fait place à un camaïeu de brun teinté de touche de carmin. Pourtant ses hayons avaient gardé leur cachet si particulier qui était propre aux vêtements de grande qualité, et cela ne pouvait mentir aux yeux experts des Elfes. Cette femme était d'origine noble et venait du Gondor.

Ainsi elle fut transportée jusqu'à leur cité, où l'on prit grand soin d'elle. Cela prit du temps mais elle reprit des forces et grâce à sa connaissance de la langue sindarine que son père lui avait apprise dès l'enfance, elle put sans problème converser avec le Roi Amroth et le peuple des Galadhrim. Elle ne cacha pas son identité et personne ne tenta de la convaincre de reprendre sa place de future Reine du Gondor. On lui apprit l'existence des oracles, leur mission et l'histoire de ses prédécesseurs. Elle tomba des nues lorsqu'elle comprit que son existence était loin d'être terminée. Elle prit peur devant la lourde tâche que l'on attendait d'elle. Mais elle eut enfin l'explication sur tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé depuis ce jour où elle aurait dû perdre la vie, où elle reçut une lame en plein dos et qui depuis avait laissé une unique cicatrise sur son corps.

Soulagée et effrayée, elle reprit son nom de naissance, Azruphel, et vécu une existence paisible au près des Galadhrim principalement à Cerin Amroth, le cœur du royaume. Cette colline était couronnée par deux murailles végétales. Celle de l'extérieur était constituée d'arbres modestes à l'écorce blanche et celle de l'intérieur était composée de mellyrn. Dans l'espace central se dressait un mallorn bien plus majestueux que les autres et dans ses hautes branches un flet blanc, la résidence d'Amroth.

On perfectionna son maniement des armes et apprit de nouvelles techniques de combat. On l'endurcit encore plus pour lui permettre de faire face à tous les cas de figures. Car bien qu'immortelle elle devait se montrait forte et sans faiblesse face à ses potentiels ennemis, car de terribles adversaires lui barreront la route.

Azruphel se lia d'amitié avec le Roi Amroth, elle retrouva en lui un peu son père perdu. C'était un Elfe Sinda aux longs cheveux bruns toujours portés très simplement. C'était un archer émérite aux bras forts qui avait combattu durant la dernière guerre contre Sauron, et qui avait vu la chute de son père sur le champ de bataille. Azruphel aimait passer du temps en entendre ses récits du passé et à apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait lui léguer. Elle avait soif de connaissance et comblait son manque d'expérience par l'apprentissage. Car Azruphel ne sortait jamais hors des frontières du royaume. Amroth la gardait précieusement à ses côtés le temps pour elle de se forger. Il savait très bien qu'un jour où l'autre elle volerait de ses propres ailes, sillonnant la Terre du Milieu pour honorer sa mission. Mais l'oracle n'avait pas encore eu de visions particulières et donc rien ne l'obligeait à partir.

En l'année 314, elle apprit le décès de son époux Eärendil. Il avait régné seul et n'avait jamais reprit d'épouse. Ce fut cette année-là qu'elle quitta pour la première fois la forêt de Lórinand. Des émissaires envoyés auprès des alliés du Gondor, informèrent également Amroth du couronnement du nouveau Roi. Azruphel saisit l'opportunité de revoir son fils. Pour la première fois, elle revêtit un manteau à capuchon. Ce vêtement fut depuis ce jour celui qu'il la caractériserait, dissimulée aux yeux des gens, ne dévoilant son visage qu'en de rares occasions et agissant dans l'ombre.

Ce fut ainsi, le visage caché, qu'elle partit avec la délégation elfique. Durant les cent douze années de son absence, la Citadelle des Étoiles s'était considérablement développée mais Azruphel y avait toujours ses repères. La cérémonie du couronnement eut lieu dans le Grand Hall, là où les deux frères Isildur et Anàrion siégeaient côte à côte. Mêlée à la foule, celle qu'ils appelaient Envinya, passa inaperçu et ce fut le cœur gros qu'elle vit son dernier fils toujours en vie se faire couronner Roi du Gondor comme son père avant lui.

Alors que toute la ville était en liesse et que des échos d'allégresse se faisaient encore entendre malgré l'heure avancée, Azruphel se faufila discrètement jusqu'à une aile spéciale du Dôme des Étoiles, celle des tombes royales. Elle connaissait tous les recoins de la cité et elle n'eut aucun soucis à se rendre près de la tombe de son défunt époux. Elle ne l'avait pas aimé de la même manière qu'elle avait aimé Estelmo, mais elle lui avait porté beaucoup d'affection.

Dans le silence de la crypte, elle se recueillit près de la stèle où reposaient les cendres de l'ancien Roi. Mais elle fut interrompue dans ses prières par une arrivée impromptue. Elle eut le temps de se dissimuler derrière un épais pilier et elle put observer l'homme de grande stature portant de somptueux habits de cérémonie. Sur ses cheveux blonds foncés était posée la couronne du Souverain du Royaume du Gondor. L'Ami du Soleil, car tel était le nom d'Anardil, se tenait sans le savoir là où sa mère se recueillait un instant avant. Devant le visage attristé de son fils, Azruphel n'avait qu'une envie, celle de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui dire à quel point elle était désolée de l'avoir aussi lâchement abandonné et qu'elle veillerait à jamais sur lui. Mais elle se retint et préféra lui laisser l'illusion que son père l'avait rejoint .

Elle attendit qu'il parte pour s'éclipser de la cité, et n'y revint que bien des années plus tard pour guider son petit-fils Ostoher, qui ne sut jamais sa réelle identité. Elle y fit l'une de ses premières gammes en temps qu'oracle, sous le nom d'Amarthêl. Elle conseilla Ostoher de reconstruire la cité d'Anàrion, Minas Anor, et de se préparer militairement aux invasions des Orientaux. Mais elle y découvrit l'un des points noirs du fait de connaitre le futur. Dans une de ses visions elle vit la mort de son petit-fils. Elle tenta par tous les moyens de changer le court de l'histoire, mais elle ne put empêcher son funeste destin. Quelle déconvenue !

Ce nom, Amarthêl, lui fut donné lors de son séjour au Lindon. Car peu de temps après son retour auprès d'Amroth, l'Elfe décida qu'il était enfin temps de révéler son existence. Mais il n'existait aucun dirigeant Elfe qui pouvait gouverner sur le peuple elfique. Amroth régnait sur les Galadhrim. Thranduil, un autre Sinda, dirigeait les Elfes sylvains du Nord. Et puis il y avait les Noldor. Mais depuis la mort de Gil-Galad, personne n'avait repris la couronne du Haut Roi des Noldor. Il y avait Elrond, le Semi-Elfe, descendant de Turgon, Seigneur de la cité disparue de Gondolin. Mais il ne revendiqua jamais le titre. Et enfin, il y avait le plus sage de tous les Elfes de la Terre du Milieu et de toute origine confondue, Círdan, un Elfe telerin, gardien des Havres Gris.

Amroth fit envoyer des messages dans chaque domaine elfique, indiquant que l'oracle du Troisième Age sera présentée à Mithlond. Azruphel parti pour la première fois vers l'Est de l'autre côté des Monts Brumeux, sous bonne escorte. Un voyage riche en découverte, expérience et rencontre.

A cette époque les relations entre les Elfes de la Lorien et les Nains de la Moria étaient très bonnes. La traversée des Monts Brumeux se fit donc en passant par la cité de Khazad-Dûm, car les anciennes routes de l'Eregion avaient été détruites et abandonnées depuis que Sauron eut envahi et détruit le Royaume des Elfes Forgerons. Plusieurs jours furent nécessaires pour leur traversée mais l'accueil des Nains étaient chaleureuses et Azruphel put côtoyer pour la première fois une race qui lui était totalement inconnue. Elle se promit de revenir rendre visite à ses nouvelles connaissances et d'en apprendre plus sur leurs us et coutumes.

La suite du voyage fut relativement moins confortable. Azruphel, accompagnée par des soldats Galadhrim et des émissaires Sindar qui parleraient au nom du Roi Amroth, longea le court du Glanduin pour arriver dans l'autre Royaume des Hommes de la Terre du Milieu, l'Arnor. Le convoi prit la Voie Verte puis bifurqua en direction du Lindon, l'un des uniques territoires du Beleriand qui ne fut pas submergé par les cataclysmes de la Guerre de la Grande Colère au Premier Age. Azruphel avait appris par Amroth qu'une région avait existé par au-delà les Montagnes Bleues. Cette région, le Beleriand, avait été bien plus vaste que l'Eriador et le Rhovanion réunis et fut le territoire de très nombreux combats des Elfes et des Hommes contre Melkor.

Avant de pouvoir apercevoir le Golf de la Lune, ils durent traverser l'Emyn Beraid, les Collines des Tours. Azruphel n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir un jour voir ce lieu, célèbre pour ses trois immenses tours taillées dans une pierre blanche. Les tours, tels des phares, étaient construites sur des collines aux falaises escarpées. Celle qui l'impressionna le plus, fut Elostirion. Au sommet de cette colline, une tour particulière. Elle fut construite par l'Elfe Gil-Galad en l'honneur d'Elendil, et ce qui la rendait si intéressante était le fait qu'en son sommet l'une des sept Pierres de Vision sauvées de Nùmenor s'y trouvait. Azruphel avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir des Palantiri, mais celui-ci était différent car il ne permettait pas de communiquer avec les autres Pierres. Son champ de vision n'était dirigé que dans une seule direction, l'Ouest et plus particulièrement vers Valinor, la Terre bénie. Pouvoir observer à travers cette Pierre était un très grand honneur.

Les Collines des Tours étaient une des frontières naturelles entre l'Arnor et le Lindon. Ainsi lorsqu'ils descendirent des hauteurs, le paysage grandiose du Golf de la Lune s'offrit à eux. Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir s'étendre la Grande Mer, Belegaer. Azruphel n'avait pas vu la mer depuis de si nombreuses années qu'elle en eut les larmes aux yeux. Son père lui avait légué son amour de la grande étendue d'eau et ce fut pour elle le plus merveilleux moment de son voyage.

Mithlond n'était plus très loin et les deux ports des Havres étaient à présents à leur portée. Cette cité elfique ne ressemblait en rien avec celle de la Forêt de Lórinand. Ici les bâtiments étaient faits de pierre et les routes pavées. L'architecture toute en finesse était faite de sorte à s'adapter au relief de la nature. L'accueil fut très formel et Azruphel fut bien plus impressionnée et intimidée que lorsqu'elle rencontra Amroth. Círdan était un Elfe respectable et fort, mais il semblait porter sur ses épaules en énorme fardeau. Elle avait appris qu'il était un des premiers Elfes nées à Cuiviénen et que de tous les Elfes encore présents en Terre du Milieu, il était le plus âgé. En raison de son grand âge, Círdan portait une barbe argentée, mais cela n'entachait en rien sa carrure encore puissante.

Puis vint le jour où elle fut présentée. Une délégation de chaque contrée elfique était présente. Quelle fut leur surprise lorsqu'ils découvrirent que l'oracle de cet Age était une fille des Hommes et non une Elfe. Les précédents prophètes avaient à chaque fois étaient choisi parmi les Premiers Nés. De vives discussions éclatèrent. Azruphel bien qu'âgée de plus de 300 années, se sentait ridicule et terriblement naïve devant l'assemblée de nobles Elfes. Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place non plus. Ils discutaient à propos d'elle mais sans lui adresser pas la moindre parole ou regard. Elle aurait tant aimé qu'Amroth soit à côté d'elle, lui qui avait été si aimable et généreux. Déjà qu'elle ne sentait pas à la hauteur de la tâche qui lui avait été imposé, elle était désormais découragée.

Et alors qu'elle voulut fuir l'auditoire, Azruphel fut coupé dans son élan par Círdan. Ce dernier était resté silencieux depuis le début du débat, mais il sortit de son mutisme. Ses paroles emplies de sagesse eurent pour effet de calmer les doutes et les contestations de chacun. Pour lui, cet Age n'était plus celui des Elfes et que d'ici sa fin le peuple elfique aura cédé sa place aux Hommes. Il était donc logique que Mandos ait choisi une fille des Hommes pour être son légat en Terre du Milieu.

La séance de présentation s'acheva lorsque Círdan exprima avoir une totale confiance en celle qui désormais s'appellerait Amarthêl, l'Etoile du Destin.

_« Car elle sera un guide pour bien des âmes perdues, éclairant leur chemin tel un astre céleste. _

_Et ses propres rayons fileront sans jamais pouvoir dévier de leur voie. »_

Azruphel ne put faire l'interprétation du message de Círdan que bien des siècles plus tard, lorsque nombres de désillusions et d'amertumes remplirent son cœur d'une rancœur tenace envers les Valar et plus particulièrement Mandos. Elle finit même par avoir en horreur le nom que Círdan lui avait donné, car elle comprit que l'Elfe en savait bien plus qu'il ne lui avait faire croire. Oh oui bien sûr, elle allait aider et apporter ses conseils à tous ceux qui en auraient besoin, mais personne ne fut là pour elle. Du moins pas comme elle l'aurait souhaité.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce ne fut pas trop laborieux pour vous et que malgré les nombreux noms relativement inconnus (mais existants réellement dans les œuvres de Tolkien) vous ne soyez pas trop perdu.<p>

Ne vous inquiétez pas, tous les flashbacks ne seront pas de ce genre.

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires.**

_Pour info : je cherche également un ou une bêta pour mes fics. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'en ai plus et cela me manque terriblement._

Biz

Sacrok


	30. Flashback : Etre oracle

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Chapitre flashback** concernant la période 320 TA à 1098 TA.

Petit chapitre très court de seulement 1200 mots, je m'en excuse. Mais je suis tellement impatiente de passer à la suite que j'ai fait une sorte de résumé de la vie d'Azru sur cette période.

Promis le prochain sera plus passionnant. Un nouveau personnage va enfin arriver...

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Merci à <strong>Julindy, Aya72, PaulinaDragona et La plume d'Elena <strong>pour leur review.

* * *

><p><strong>de 320 TA à 1098 TA<strong>

Malgré le discours de Círdan, nombreux furent ceux qui doutèrent de la capacité de l'humaine à tenir un rôle aussi important que celui d'oracle. D'ailleurs, ceux-là même ne comprenaient pas pourquoi les Valar l'avaient choisi. Mais les mauvaises langues durent avouer qu'ils s'étaient trompés, car Amarthêl évoluait parmi eux sans faire de vagues et assurait parfaitement son rôle.

Peu de temps après sa présentation, les visions commencèrent à apparaitre. Elle dut faire un gros travail pour pouvoir les maîtriser et les interpréter. Avec le temps, elle put même les faire venir à sa propre demande sur des sujets bien précis, comme pour savoir si un voyage se bien se dérouler ou sur le futur d'un être en particulier. On lui apprit également la diplomatie, la politique et différents moyens de parlementer avec tact pour arriver à se faire comprendre.

Círdan l'accueilli au Lindon à chaque fois qu'elle n'était pas en mission, car ce fut lui qui la prit sous son aile. Il croyait en elle, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de la laisser vagabonder seule en Terre du Milieu. Pour lui, elle était encore trop immature et imprévisible comme les Hommes. Dès qu'elle sortait de ses frontières, elle était accompagnée par des soldats Noldor, des réfugiés du Beleriand que Círdan avait accueilli avec leur Roi Gil-Galad. Ces guerriers expérimentés avaient connu les guerres du Premier Age, celle de l'Eregion et de la dernière grande guerre. Peu d'entre-eux étaient encore présents, et plus les années passaient, plus ils ressentaient l'appel de la mer.

Au bout de quatre siècles, elle avait traversé l'Eriador, le Rhovanion maintes et maintes fois. Au début Amarthêl ne voyait pas cette compagnie d'un mauvais œil, mais elle avait fini par se sentir prisonnière de la surveillance rapprochée que lui astreignait Círdan. Elle avait beaucoup étudié, lu des ouvrages forts intéressants et contemplé d'un regard envieux les cartes des territoires connus. Ses voyages avaient toujours été notifiés pour cause de messages à délivrer et soutiens à apporter. Elle rêvait d'aller voir ailleurs, sortir des routes qui mènent systématiquement d'une ville à une autre, s'aventurer et rencontrer des peuplades différentes. Et le plus important, elle souhaitait être libre. Elle alla donc voir le Sage et lui exprima sa gratitude pour ses enseignements et sa protection, mais que désormais elle allait voler de ses propres ailes.

Círdan n'eut guère le choix et ci-tôt elle prit la route.

Un sentiment nouveau la saisi, car la dernière fois qu'elle avait été seule sur les terres sauvages, s'était lorsqu'elle avait fui le Gondor. Mais il y avait une différence notable entre celle qu'elle avait été cinq siècles plutôt et celle qu'elle était devenue. Maintenant Amarthêl connaissait sa valeur et ses capacités, et plus aucune peur ne la tenaillait.

Elle erra donc sur et hors les chemins tracés, voguant au gré de son envie et de ses visions. Elle ne mit pas en pause son travail et continua à apporter ses messages à ceux qui étaient concerné. Mais elle n'agissait plus de la même façon. Étant donné qu'elle n'était plus accompagnée de ses gardes du corps, elle décida d'agir le plus souvent possible dans l'ombre, évitant les protocoles. Elle n'était pas toujours reçue de façon cordiale et l'hospitalité de certain était revoir, mais elle arrivait toujours à ses fins. Parfois elle s'attardait un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire chez ses hôtes, et en profitait pour accroitre ses connaissances des us et coutumes des différents peuples.

Durant plusieurs siècles, elle apporta son aide au Gondor dans sa lutte contre les Occidentaux. Elle en profitait à chaque fois pour se recueillir sur les tombes des ceux qu'elle avait connu et qui lui avait été chers.

Elle fit également une expérience singulière lorsqu'elle mit les pieds pour la première fois dans le Royaume des Elfes sylvestres du Nord. L'accueil avait été parfait, mais une désagréable sensation s'empara d'elle pendant son entretien avec le Roi. Il lui avait fait une demande des plus dérangeantes et malgré le fait qu'il soit tout comme Amroth, un Sinda, elle avait détecté un aura malsaine cachée au fond de cet Elfe. Elle avait fini par abréger son séjour.

En dehors de ses missions, elle voyageait de la côte Ouest à la Mer de Rhûn, de Ras Morthil à Angmar. Elle prenait aussi plaisir à se fondre dans la population, se faisant tantôt employer comme conteuse, ou comme dresseuse de chevaux – grâce à sa culture elfique qui lui permettait d'avoir un contact aisé avec les équidés -, mais aussi comme guide pour les voyageurs et caravanes qui désiraient traverser les régions inhospitalières. Elle fit ainsi de nombreuses expériences heureuses comme malheureuses.

Elle rendait également des visites régulières à Amroth. La Lorien était l'un des seuls endroits où elle se sentait apaisée et détendue. Ses conversations avec le Roi étaient toujours des plus intéressantes et ils entretenaient une relation d'amitié sincère et franche. Il l'avait même rendue complice de son amour impossible avec une Elfe sylvaine, Nimrodel. C'était une Elfe d'une grande douceur et d'une sensibilité extrême. Elle vivait dans la partie occidentale de la forêt dans les contreforts des Monts Brumeux. Leur amour était réciproque mais il devait rester caché, car une union entre un Sinda et une sylvaine n'était pas possible. Ils en souffraient terriblement. Alors Amarthêl servit à de nombreuses reprises d'alibi pour le Roi et elle l'aida à vivre son amour pour sa belle dès qu'il le lui demandait.

Dès la fin du neuvième siècle Amarthêl vit le Royaume d'Arnor se déchirer par des querelles fratricides. Elle ne put y faire quoi que ce soit. Les frères cadets ne voulaient entendre raison, alors elle se rangea derrière l'ainé, Amlaith, qui devint Roi de l'Arthedain. Néanmoins, elle avait pu voir dans ses visions que le destin de l'Arnor n'était guère réjouissant. Elle allait être vigilante et surveiller de près les événements de cette région. Son intuition lui indiquait clairement qu'un mal plus profond était en sommeil et que du Nord viendrait des difficultés inquiétantes.

Lorsque le premier millénaire du Troisième Age passa, Amarthêl commença à sentir le poids des années. Son mal-être n'était pas régulier et sa mélancolie allait et venait. Sur les routes, elle avait le loisir de beaucoup ressasser son passé, à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu de bon et de mauvais. Elle pensait régulièrement à son premier époux, Estelmo. Depuis Eärendil, elle n'avait jamais osé entreprendre une sérieuse relation avec quelqu'un d'autre. Elle avait eu des aventures mais rien de durable. De toute façon, elle ne voulait pas s'attacher et voir à nouveau ceux qu'elle aime partir avant elle.

Amarthêl n'avait pas coupé définitivement les ponts avec le Lindon et Círdan. Elle le tenait plus ou moins informé de ses missions. L'Elfe charpentier était sage et toujours de bon conseil, la rassurant et la confortant dans ses idées. D'ailleurs lui-aussi lui demanda conseil lorsqu'au début du second millénaire, elle accueilli, à intervalles réguliers, des êtres envoyés de Valinor. L'un après l'autre, les Istari débarquèrent au Lindon et Amarthêl les conduisit à chaque fois devant Círdan.

Les Istari étaient des Maiar, soit l'équivalent du serviteur de Melkor, Sauron. L'intuition d'Amarthêl concernant le futur de la Terre du Milieu était confirmée, sinon pourquoi Manwë aurait fait venir cinq Mages. Son pressentiment fut attesté lorsqu'elle rencontra le dernier des Magiciens, un certain Olórin. Cet Istar l'intrigua car bien qu'il ne paraissait pas être très puissant, elle devina en lui un être bien plus sage. Círdan jugea l'avis d'Amarthêl de bon augure et il remit à celui qui allait être nommé Gandalf plus tard, son anneau de pouvoir, Narya. Amarthêl et Gandalf devinrent amis et elle voyagea régulièrement avec lui.

Après ces cinq arrivées inhabituelles, elle n'eut pas le temps de chômer car un nouvel arrivant était sur le point de débarquer.

_A suivre…_

* * *

><p>Oh oui je suis méchante de couper à un moment pareil. Je sais...<p>

**Bon, vous imaginez qui est ce nouvel arrivant?**

Réponse dans 2 semaines

Biz

Sacrok


	31. Flashback : Nouveau venu

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Chapitre flashback** concernant l'année 1098 TA.

Je suis profondément désolée pour ce retard de deux semaines dans la publication de ce chapitre.

Vous êtes-vous déjà maudite d'avoir enlevé votre clé USB de votre ordi sans la déconnecter avant et en ayant le fichier de votre chapitre ouvert et non enregistré...? Oui? Non? Et bien moi OUI! Résultat, fichier avec des erreurs et impossible à rouvrir. Arrrrgggghhhh. Du coup, obligé de tout récrire. Quelle poisse!

Pour me faire pardonner je vous publie un très long chapitre (en fait deux chapitre en un), qui j'espère sera moins chiant à lire que mes précédents.

L'action et les dialogues comme dans la première partie de ma fic sont de retour.

Comme convenu, dans ce chapitre, un nouveau personnage fait son apparition. Il sera un ami précieux pour Azruphel. Beaucoup m'ont proposé Sauron mais personne n'a devine qui était le nouveau venu.

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Merci à <strong>Julindy, aliena wyvern et PaulinaDragona <strong>pour leur review.

Réponse à PaulinaDragona :

Et oui c'est une bonne question ça : pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas épousé un elfe? Peut être parce que aucun elfe n'a voulu d'elle (la pauvre...), Non, plus sérieusement, tu verras que dans la suite de mon histoire j'explique qu'elle ne supporte pas les Elfes mais qu'elle est presque forcée de vivre avec eux.

Avec Gandalf? 0.0 Euh... non plus...

Le nouvel arrivant, Sauron? Mais pourquoi tout le monde veut que ce soit Sauron...? Non désolée, mais Sauron est toujours en TdM. Le nouveau est un Elfe. Je te laisse découvrir qui dans ce chapitre.

Biz

* * *

><p><strong>Année 1098 du Troisième Age<strong>

Les tensions entre les royaumes divisés du Nord donnaient beaucoup de tracas à Amarthêl. Elle œuvrait sans relâche pour apaiser les discordes. L'avenir du Nord n'était pas radieux. Elle l'avait bien vu dans ses visions. Son but était de favoriser une cohésion entre l'Arthedain, le Rhudaur et le Cardolan, pour contrer la future menace d'Angmar.

L'époque n'était pas des plus réjouissantes, car son ancien pays, le Gondor, devait également lutter contre les Haradrim et elle voyageait régulièrement de l'Est vers l'Ouest.

En cette année 1098 du Troisième Age, Amarthêl était aux côtés de Mallor, troisième Roi d'Arthedain, lorsqu'elle eut une vision scélérate. Elle n'aimait pas la sensation qui entourait ce genre de vision. La plupart du temps elle recherchait d'elle-même les réponses dans l'avenir, ou bien ses rêves étaient prémonitoires. Mais lorsqu'une vision s'imposait à elle comme cela, l'événement était imminent, et nécessitait son intervention.

Ce fut donc sans plaisir qu'elle quitta l'Arthedain pour la côte septentrionale du Lindon.

Un mois et plus d'un millier de kilomètres plus tard, elle arriva à destination.

Sa mission était routinière car durant le dernier siècle, elle avait effectué la même chose cinq fois de suite. Mais cette fois elle se demandait pourquoi Ossë avait choisi de faire échouer le nouveau venu aussi loin des ports principaux du Lindon. Les Istari étaient pourtant tous arrivés à Forlond. Cela la rendit encore plus renfrognée, car elle perdait du temps qui pouvait être utilisé de meilleure façon si elle était restée à Fornost.

Le timing fut parfait. Sitôt elle passa les dernières dunes de sable que le nouveau venu mit pied sur la terre ferme. Elle n'avait pas recherché à pousser sa connaissance du voyageur et elle fut surprise de son apparence. Contrairement aux Maiar, celui-ci était un Elfe. La vision qu'il dégageait était presque irréelle. L'Elfe avait une longue chevelure blonde qui dansait derrière lui au gré des rafales de vent. Ses habits d'un blanc éclatant rehaussés par le clinquant de son armure dorée, ainsi que l'aura lumineuse qui l'auréolait, rendaient son image encore plus miraculeuse et féerique.

La région était totalement déserte et ce fut tout naturellement qu'il avança vers elle, étant donné qu'il n'y avait qu'elle et que dans sa main elle tenait les rênes d'une seconde monture libre. Plus il s'approchait et plus elle était impressionnée par sa démarche et sa carrure. Les Elfes du Troisième Age avaient perdu en taille comparés à leurs parents, et celui-ci égalait Círdan, qui était un de ceux qui ouvrirent les yeux à Cuiviénen. Cet Elfe avait tout d'une force de la nature, d'un guerrier intemporel que rien n'effraie.

« Pourquoi est-il ici ? Un Elfe quittant Valinor, cela ne s'était pas vu depuis des temps anciens, très lointains. Alors pourquoi… ? » se questionna-t-elle tout en le regardant marcher vers elle.

Le nouveau venu allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais passé ce moment d'étonnement Amarthêl reprit son air hargneux et coupa court à son discours en lui lançant les guides du cheval.

**- Nous avons beaucoup de route, alors pas de temps à perdre**, grogna-t-elle sans un bonjour.

Et sans l'attendre, elle fit avancer sa propre monture en direction de Mithlond. Elle savait que son accueil n'était pas des plus chaleureux, mais elle n'était pas d'humeur. Et puis ce n'était pas son rôle, elle ne pouvait pas tout faire non plus. Comme c'était un Elfe, sa mission consistait à l'amener devant Círdan, c'est tout.

Le voyage se passa en silence, rythmé par les allures des chevaux. Amarthêl garda son capuchon tout du long, comme elle le faisait lorsqu'elle était en mission. Plusieurs fois le nouveau venu chercha à faire la conversation et malgré son langage soutenu et ses manières parfaites en terme de politesse, il ne reçut en réponse à ses questions que :

« Je ne suis que votre guide. Le Seigneur Círdan vous répondra »

Ponctué par les moments de pause obligatoires pour ménager les montures, le trajet dura une dizaine de jours en longeant la partie Nord des Montagnes Bleues. Arrivés à Mithlond, Amarthêl conduisit l'Elfe blond dans la grande salle d'audience et aussitôt s'éclipsa dans l'ombre des colonnes laissant seul l'invité.

Tous ses voyages ainsi que le stress psychique l'avaient épuisée. Malgré son envie de retourner au plus vite à Fornost, Amarthêl s'autorisa quelques jours de repos bien mérités. Il fallait qu'elle soit au mieux de sa forme pour faire le voyage de retour. De plus, l'hiver approchait et la route deviendrait plus dangereuse.

Les eaux saumâtres du large estuaire du fleuve Lhûn n'étaient pas aussi agréables que les embruns de la mer, mais la proximité de l'eau avait toujours eu un effet apaisant sur Amarthêl. D'ailleurs après deux journées entières passées à dormir pour récupérer de ses nuits blanches et de sa fatigue, elle n'hésita pas à aller nager dans l'estuaire. C'était une pratique que les Elfes ne comprenaient pas et elle avait son petit coin secret, à l'abri des regards. La sensation de l'eau sur son corps était des plus agréables et revitalisante, et la tiédeur de l'eau qui s'était réchauffée durant tout l'été contrastait avec le fond de l'air frais. A ce moment-là elle était bien et son moral de nouveau au beau fixe. Mais sur le chemin du retour vers ses appartements, elle fut interpelée par un serviteur de Círdan. Le Seigneur du Lindon l'avait convoqué.

Amarthêl retrouva l'Elfe barbu au chantier naval. Círdan avait voué son existence à la fabrication de navire depuis le jour où le premier oracle de l'époque bénie des Années des Arbres, lui annonça que le Maia Ossë attendait de lui qu'il construise des navires pour que les Elfes qui le voudront, puissent voyager de cette façon jusqu'à Aman. Vêtue d'une robe elfique aux tons clairs – comme elle avait l'habitude de l'être lorsqu'elle vivait au Lindon, en dehors de ses missions – et les cheveux encore humides, elle entama la discussion avec Círdan.

Sa bonne humeur n'avait pas duré très longtemps et la demande du charpentier vint assombrir son état d'esprit. Elle avait d'autres projets et devoir faire un détour par Fondcombe avant de retourner à Fornost ne l'enchantait guère. Mais Círdan avait su trouver les mots et devant lui elle se contenait, alors elle accepta de servir encore une fois de guide à l'Elfe nouvellement arrivé. Elle ne connaissait rien de lui et ne s'en portait pas plus mal.

Rageuse, elle retourna dans ses appartements et revêtit ses vêtements de voyage. Depuis quelque temps, elle avait des excès de colère qui ne lui ressemblaient pas. Elle boucla sa ceinture nerveusement et soupira fortement. Alors pour essayer de se calmer, elle alla sur le balcon de sa chambre et prit plusieurs grandes inspirations d'air frais en gardant les yeux clos. C'était sa façon à elle de se relaxer quand elle sentait que la pression montait.

Lorsqu'elle se sentit mieux, elle rouvrit les yeux et contempla le ciel bleu parsemé de nuages. Malgré la saison, le climat était toujours tempéré dans cette région. Le soleil déclinait vers l'horizon, ce qui indiquait aux serviteurs du palais de Círdan, le besoin d'allumer les torches et chandeliers pour la nuit. Elle observa leur ballet du haut de son balcon. Ils n'avaient rien à voir avec ces petites fourmis qui semblaient toujours courir, affairées à une tâche. Non, les Elfes étaient beaucoup plus modérés et cela se ressentait aussi dans leur mouvement. Elle avait toujours été surprise de voir à quel point les Elfes pouvaient être calmes, pondérés et retenus quel que soit la situation.

De ce moment de quiétude elle fut sortie par un éclat éblouissant. Au début elle cligna juste des yeux par réflexe, mais étant donné que ça ne passait, elle commença à être agacée. Elle bougea la tête, se décala sur le côté mais cela ne changea rien. Amarthêl chercha alors la source de ce désagrément.

Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour la trouver.

Négligemment appuyé contre un arbre du parc en contre bas de son balcon, le fameux Elfe blond semblait la narguer en l'éblouissant avec le reflet d'un dernier rayon de soleil contre le métal de la coupe de vin qu'il tenait en main. Aussitôt elle se raidit car il pouvait la voir sans son capuchon et cela la dérangeait. Mais elle resta sur le balcon à le défier du regard. Sur le visage presque inexpressif du nouveau, elle réussit à déceler un petit rictus moqueur. En plus de l'agacer par le fait de lui donner du travail, il semblait vouloir l'empêcher de savourer son petit moment de tranquillité. Alors qu'elle fut sur le point de cesser ce jeu de regard, il lui fit un geste qui lui indiquait de descendre le rejoindre. Elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie, mais comme elle avait prévu de partir le lendemain matin tôt, elle se dit que c'était l'occasion pour eux d'avoir une discussion sur le prochain voyage.

Mais avant de le retrouver, elle prit soin de prendre son manteau et de se couvrir la tête, malgré le fait qu'il l'ait aperçu l'instant d'avant. Hors de question qu'il en voie plus, c'était un principe pour elle. Il y avait les missions d'un côté et sa vie privée de l'autre.

Amarthêl le rejoignit dans le parc. L'Elfe laissa sa coupe vide à un serviteur et comme à leur première rencontre, il s'apprêta à lui parler mais elle passa devant lui sans s'arrêter, le hélant de la suivre. Elle ne vit pas sa mince mimique déconcertée. Ils allèrent jusqu'aux écuries en silence.

**- Si vous souhaitez aller à la Vallée d'Imladris, je vous y conduirai**, lui dit-elle en s'arrêtant face à une stalle où un cheval mangeait paisiblement son foin.

**- C'est effectivement ce que je souhaite, mais dans votre voix je sens que vous êtes contrariée de devoir m'y conduire**, lui répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

**- Oui cela me contrarie, vous avez raison. D'autres affaires me réclament au Nord et la saison est mal choisie pour voyager**, reprit-elle autoritairement.

Le silence s'installa et seul le bruit du mâchonnement des chevaux se faisait entendre.

**- Veuillez m'excuser**, finit-elle par dire tout bas. **J'ai tendance à m'emporter facilement ces derniers temps.**

**- Ce n'est rien. Nous avons tous le droit d'avoir des moments de doute et d'incertitude qui nous rendent peu à même à nous soucier des autres**, expliqua-t-il toujours très calmement.

**- Merci pour votre compréhension, mais vous n'avez pas à devoir subir mon comportement grossier**, dit-elle en se retournant vers lui et en s'inclinant légèrement. **Je vais tâcher de reprendre mon rôle de guide plus sérieusement et vous conduire les meilleurs conditions jusqu'à votre destination.**

L'Elfe s'inclina également pour lui faire comprendre qu'il appréciait son geste. C'était la première fois qu'ils avaient une discussion aussi longue et une certaine tension s'effaça en même temps. Satisfaits l'un comme l'autre, elle continua de marcher vers le fond des écuries.

**- Nous allons devoir partir dès demain et ne pas perdre plus de temps. L'hiver arrive à grands pas et plus nous attendrons plus le voyage sera périlleux**, lui expliqua-t-elle en continuant de marcher. **Nous allons également devoir prendre de nouveaux chevaux. Ceux que nous avions, méritent un repos prolongé.**

Elle lui présenta sa future monture et continua de lui expliquer le déroulement du trajet entre le Lindon et Fondcombe. Il l'écouta religieusement, bien trop enchanté qu'enfin elle lui adresse la parole. Il avait été surpris de voir que quelqu'un l'avait attendu sur la plage lors de son arrivée. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus étonnée, fut le fait que ce soit une femme. Il n'avait rencontré que deux elleth aussi indépendantes que celle qui lui servait de guide. Il y avait eu la sœur de son ancien Roi, Aredhel, et une jeune Elfe au destin bien singulier. Il ne l'avait jamais côtoyé mais il se souviendrait toujours de son arrivée à Gondolin, la cité cachée. Aucun étranger n'avait réussi à entrer dans la cité avant elle. Mais le Roi de Gondolin, Turgon l'avait déjà rencontré dans le passé et elle ne subit pas la peine qui était prévu pour ceux qui connaissaient l'emplacement de la cité, à savoir la mort ou le séjour éternel à Gondolin. La particularité de cette personne était de pouvoir voir les événements futurs et de prévenir ceux qui en étaient concernés. Le Premier Age avait été une période très sombre et violente. Les Valar avaient accordé ce don à l'un d'entre eux pour les aider à surmonter les épreuves contre Melkor. Et depuis il ignorait si des Elfes dotaient de ce savoir étaient encore en Terre du Milieu. Círdan n'avait rien voulu lui dire au sujet de sa guide, mais il se doutait bien qu'elle était différente. Il le sentait. Depuis sa sortie des cavernes de Mandos, il avait une vision plus nette des choses qui l'entouraient et il en était de même pour les personnes. Son intuition lui disait très clairement que sous ce capuchon se cachait quelqu'un de bien plus important qu'il n'y paraissait.

**- Si vous n'avez pas de question, je vais vous laissez**, acheva-t-elle**. Retrouvons nous avant l'aube ici-même. Nous prendrons un navire pour rejoindre l'autre rive du golf, puis nous entamerons notre voyage.**

**- Cela me convient parfaitement**, lui répondit-il courtoisement.

**- Bien ! Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite une agréable soirée.**

Elle tourna les talons pour quitter les écuries, quand l'Elfe blond l'interpella juste avant qu'elle ne passe la porte.

**- Je n'ai pas le plaisir de connaitre le nom de mon guide. Serait-il trop demandé que de vous le réclamer ?** implora-t-il.

Elle se retourna de profil, un sourire enfin visible sur ses lèvres.

**- Amarthêl est le nom que le Seigneur Círdan m'a donné. Vous pouvez m'appeler ainsi.**

**- Vous m'envoyez ravir**, reprit-il en inclinant la tête, une main sur le cœur. **Je me nomme Glorfindel.**

**- Enchantée**, répondit-elle.

Puis elle passa la porte et disparut dans la nuit qui avait fini par tomber.

§

Le lendemain ils se retrouvèrent comme convenu. Amarthêl avait préparé les rations de voyage et les chevaux avant que Glorfindel ne la rejoigne. Parés pour affronter le froid de l'hiver naissant et les menaces de la route, ils traversèrent l'embouchure du fleuve et après un dernier regard vers la mer, ils prirent la direction de l'Est.

La première étape de leur périple vers Imladris était de traverser les Collines des Tours pour rejoindre la partie plus plane de la Grande Route de l'Est. De là, ils purent avancer grand train, profitant de la clémence du climat et du chaleureux accueil des habitants de l'Arthedain.

Durant le voyage, Amarthêl et Glorfindel échangèrent histoires et anecdotes. Elle lui raconta les mille dernières années d'histoire de la Terre du Milieu, mais resta vague sur son passé personnel. Glorfindel lui narra ses faits d'armes et les exploits des grands guerriers du Premier Age. Elle avait été troublée d'apprendre que cet Elfe avait déjà vécu une première vie. Elle savait que les Elfes avaient ce destin particulier de pouvoir ressusciter, mais jamais aucun d'entre-eux n'était revenu en Terre du Milieu.

L'arrivée des Istari et de ce Glorfindel aux exceptionnelles capacités aux combats, Amarthêl ne doutait plus de son pressentiment sur le funeste avenir du Royaume du Nord. Sinon pourquoi les Valar auraient choisi de les faire venir en Terre du Milieu.

Elle était assise près du feu de camp à chercher des réponses dans ses visions quand Glorfindel revint de son tour de surveillance des alentours. La jeune femme gardait constamment son capuchon sur sa tête mais elle ne le portait plus aussi bas et son visage était visible entièrement. L'Elfe constata qu'un masque d'inquiétude était réapparut sur le visage de sa guide, tel qu'il avait vu lors de leur premier trajet.

**- Vous semblez soucieuse, mon amie**, déclara Glorfindel.

**- Je… je pensais juste à quelques affaires qui réclament mon attention**, expliqua-t-elle sans entrer dans les détails. **C'est pour cela que je repartirai aussitôt après vous avoir conduit à Fondcombe.**

**- Je comprends**, dit-il en s'asseyant lui aussi au près du feu. **Vous ne m'avez jamais parlé de vos activités, et je suppose que vous avez de bonnes raisons pour ne pas m'en faire part. Cela me chagrine de vous voir aussi troublée et si je peux vous apporter une aide quelle qu'elle soit, n'hésitez pas à me demander. Je vous suis redevable pour le temps que vous m'accordez à me guider sur ces terres qui me sont inconnues.**

**- Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir**, répondit-elle avec un sourire presque forcé.

Les jours passèrent aussi rapidement que les kilomètres. La traversée de la partie Sud de l'Arthedain fut aisée. Mais lorsqu'ils traversèrent le Bois de Chet, les premières neiges arrivèrent. Ils virent halte dans le village d'Archet. Une dernière nuit au chaud et à l'abri avant d'entamer la dernière moitié du voyage.

**- Nous allons entamer la partie la plus risquée**, annonça Amarthêl à Glorfindel pendant leur dîner dans l'auberge du village.

**- La zone frontalière entre les trois royaumes rivaux, c'est bien cela ?**

**- Oui**, confirma-t-elle après avoir avalé sa bouchée de pain. **Depuis le partage de l'Arnor, la possession de la tour de guet du Mont Venteux est disputée. Amon Sûl appartient à l'Arthedain mais le Roi du Cardolan convoite le Palantir qui se trouve dans la tour de garde.**

Amarthêl reprit un morceau de viande puis, tout en mâchant, elle jeta un coup d'œil à leurs voisins de table pour vérifier qu'ils n'écoutaient pas leur conversation.

**- Mais la menace la plus sérieuse vient du Rhudaur**, reprit-elle en parlant plus bas. **Je pressens de mauvaises choses de cette contrée. Contrairement à l'Arthedain et au Cardolan, le Rhudaur est pauvre. Ses terres sont désolées et stériles. Faire de mauvaises alliances tenterait n'importe quel Roi dans cette position.**

Glorfindel acquiesça. Ils profitèrent de leur repas chaud, puis rejoignirent leur chambre respective. Ils n'auront pas l'occasion de retrouver un lit moelleux avant de nombreux jours.

Le lendemain, après avoir refait leur réserve de vivre, ils reprirent la route. La neige n'était pas encore très épaisse, mais de jour en jour ils se reprochaient des Monts Brumeux et du couloir venteux qui courait sur leur versant Est. Au vu de la météo et des possibles encombres sur leur chemin, Amarthêl prévoyait le double de temps qu'il leur avait été nécessaire pour faire la première moitié.

Au début, ils rencontrèrent des patrouilles du Cardolan et de l'Arthedain. Ils se firent arrêter à chaque fois, mais la présence de Glorfindel confirma leur explication sur le but de leur voyage. Les soldats n'eurent rien à redire sur le fait que ces cavaliers, à l'allure elfique, se rendaient à Fondcombe. Amarthêl prenait soin de regarder régulièrement dans ses visions pour s'assurer du bon déroulement de leur périple.

La région était désertée depuis que les confrontations entre les trois royaumes sévissaient. Les deux compères durent trouvaient des bivouacs protégés chaque nuit. Glorfindel supportait facilement les conditions climatiques. Amarthêl un peu moins, mais elle ne se plaignait jamais. Elle avait l'habitude de vivre à la dure. L'Elfe était tout de même prévenant à son égard. Mais dans son esprit, sa guide était une elleth. Il ne connaissait pas sa véritable nature et elle avait bien omit de lui dire la vérité. Durant ses missions, elle était couramment considérée comme une Elfe. Il fallait dire qu'une humaine de son âge était inconcevable pour le commun des mortels. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle elle gardait son capuchon rabattu. Elle n'aimait pas devoir s'expliquer.

Le matin du trente-deuxième jour, Amarthêl fut réveillée par un rêve prémonitoire. Sa vision ne la réjouit guère. Comme elle le redoutait, la traversée du Rhudaur allait se révéler houleuse, mais elle se garda d'en parler à Glorfindel.

Son manteau en peaux retournées avait durci durant la nuit et ses températures négatives. Elle étira difficilement ses jambes endolories puis se rapprocha des dernières braises présentes. Glorfindel, frais comme un gardon, s'occupait déjà de préparer les chevaux.

Il était midi au soleil, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Dernier Pont. Unique passage possible pour traverser la rivière Mitheithel. Outre ce détail, c'était également un poste frontière entre le Cardolan et le Rhudaur. Une garnison entière de l'armée cardolanaise était présente sur la rive Ouest de la rivière. Les voyageurs furent une nouvelle fois stoppés. La tension était palpable. Amarthêl et Glorfindel apprirent que la nuit même, des soldats du Rhudaur avaient tentés de passer le pont pour avancer dans les terres ennemies. Ils y avaient eu des pertes des deux côtés. Un gradé leur déconseilla vivement de passer la frontière.

**- Les hommes du Rhudaur ne feront pas de distinction. Pour eux, toutes personnes étrangères est un ennemi. Je vous conseille vivement de passer par l'Eregion**, leur renseigna le gradé.

**- Nous vous remercions pour vos précieux conseils, mais nous allons continuer notre chemin**, lui répondit aimablement Glorfindel.

**- C'est vous qui voyez, si vous avez envie de risquer votre vie**, acheva le soldat.

La voie sur le pont leur fut ouverte. De l'autre côté du cours d'eau, aucun signe de vie. Sur le pont, le bruit des sabots des chevaux était étouffé par la couche de neige. Par endroit, ils purent voir les traces des combats de la nuit. La blancheur de la neige était régulièrement tâchée de sang. A l'affut et alertes, Glorfindel et Amarthêl scrutaient les alentours. Le vent leur cinglait le visage et rendait pénible la progression des chevaux.

Durant deux bonnes heures, ils ne virent pas âmes qui vivent.

Ce fut au moment où le vent cessa qu'Amarthêl eut une impression de déjà vu. Une épaisse rangée d'arbres et buissons faisait barrière aux rafales. Droit devant eux un étroit chemin qui conduisait à travers un bosquet. Le même que dans son rêve. La même petite fermette délabrée sur la droite. La même sensation d'être épié. Tout se déroulait de la même façon. Elle ne pouvait continuer de se taire.

Et alors qu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour prévenir Glorfindel qui chevauchait devant elle, il était trop tard. Une flèche siffla dans l'air et vint se figer dans le flanc de son cheval. La monture d'Amarthêl se cabra puis tomba inerte sur le sol. La jeune femme cria sous le choc, sa jambe coincée sous le poids de son cheval.

Glorfindel réagit immédiatement. Il fit demi-tour, mais de part et d'autre du chemin sortirent des soldats qui vinrent l'attaquer. Il lui fut aisé de se débarrasser de ses trois assaillants. D'autres arrivèrent à la charge, alors l'Elfe sauta de son cheval pour se battre. Les ennemis l'empêchaient de porter secours à sa guide. Il jetait régulièrement un coup d'œil sur elle. Elle avait réussi à sortir son épée de son fourreau et tentait de tenir à distance les hommes qui l'agresser. Tant bien que mal, elle s'extirpa de son étau et tout en clopinant, elle combattit.

Les hommes du Rhudaur devaient être une bonne quinzaine. En temps normal, contre seulement deux adversaires pris par surprise, ces soldats auraient rapidement vaincu. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'exceptionnelle bravoure de Glorfindel. A lui seul, il tua les trois quart des ennemis. Amarthêl vint péniblement à bout de son quatrième homme.

L'Elfe acheva son dernier adversaire et se retourna vers la guide. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'elle aussi s'était débarrassée de ses assaillants. Il commença à marcher vers elle pour s'assurer de son état, lorsqu'il vit une flèche passer de part en part de son capuchon. Il tomba des nues. Un archer était toujours caché dans les buissons et avait attendu patiemment le moment opportun pour tirer. Glorfindel fondit sur lui en un éclair. L'homme n'offrit que de maigres résistances.

Après l'avoir sommairement achevé, Glorfindel retourna prestement vers Amarthêl. Il la trouva allongée sur le sol, du sang imbibant la neige autour de sa tête. Elle se tortillait tout en se maintenant la gorge. Il appliqua automatiquement ses mains sur la plaie sanglante de son cou. La flèche avait traversé la moitié droite de sa gorge et visiblement la jugulaire était atteinte. Mais elle semblait pouvoir respirer normalement, donc la trachée était saine. Néanmoins, elle souffrait terriblement et remuait nerveusement ses jambes.

**- Amarthêl m'entendez-vous ? **

Il n'eut pas de réponse mais elle s'agrippa à son bras. Il prit cela pour une confirmation.

**- Ça va allait. Je suis avec vous**, la rassura-t-il. **Enlevez votre main pour que je puisse avoir un meilleur accès.**

Mais elle ne le fit pas. Il dut la forcer et bloquer ses bras pour éviter qu'elle ne touche à sa plaie. Glorfindel avait l'expérience des combats et des blessures, et il savait qu'un Elfe se remettrait facilement de ce genre de lésions. Il ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure.

D'une main il maintint la pression sur la gorge de la guide, qui désormais gémissait. De l'autre et aidé de ses dents il arracha un bout de sa cape pour s'en servir de garrot. Lorsque le bandage fut prêt, il souleva la tête d'Amarthêl pour faire passer le tissu derrière sa nuque.

Là, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise !

Glorfindel resta bloqué sur les oreilles de sa guide. Une humaine… Elle n'était donc pas une elleth. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte ? Il avait fait preuve d'un flagrant manque d'observation.

Obnubilé par sa découverte, il ne remarqua pas le regard peiné et exténué de la jeune femme. Nombreuses furent les fois où elle vit cette expression d'incrédulité sur le visage d'autres Elfes. A chaque fois, elle s'était sentie inférieure et dédaignée. C'était exactement le cas en ce moment malgré la souffrance d'avoir la gorge transpercée. Elle avait froid, du moins plus froid que ces derniers jours. Elle se vidait de son sang, ses membres s'engourdissaient et un voile sombre vint progressivement devant ses yeux.

« Je vais mourir… encore une fois » pensa-t-elle en fermant les yeux et en cessant de lutter contre son destin.

Glorfindel sortit de son égarement lorsqu'il la sentit devenir amorphe. Il reprit aussitôt sa tâche et acheva de nouer le bandage, autour de son cou, suffisamment fort mais pas trop, pour ne pas lui couper la respiration.

A nouveau, il essaya de lui parler mais cette fois il était certain qu'elle était tombée dans l'inconscience. Il l'observa. Elle était pâle. Il savait les Hommes faibles et facilement mourants. Mais il refusa de la laisser ainsi, sans rien tenter, même si cela se révélait vain.

Glorfindel la prit dans ses bras forts et parti en direction de la fermette abandonnée. L'endroit n'était pas des plus accueillants mais il ne se montra pas exigent. Dans un coin de la chaumière encore protégé par un pan de toiture, il installa Amarthêl. Le bandage de fortune était déjà imprégné de sang et ses lèvres n'avaient plus de couleur, mais elle respirait toujours. Il lui remit son capuchon et au passage il comprit pourquoi elle le gardait constamment sur sa tête.

Il s'attela ensuite à faire un feu. Trouver du bois sec n'était pas chose facile en cette saison mais le bosquet lui offrit le nécessaire. Une fois la flambée allumée et alimentée en combustible, Glorfindel alla à la recherche de son cheval après s'être assuré de l'état d'Amarthêl.

L'Elfe revint avant la tombée de la nuit, leur dernière monture étant à présent retrouvée. Il avait également pris soin de récupérer le paquetage sur le cadavre de l'autre cheval. Malgré la proximité du feu, la peau d'Amarthêl était toujours glacée. Glorfindel fit chauffer de la neige pour la faire fondre. Lorsque l'eau fut frémissante, il ajouta quelques feuilles de plantes pour en faire une infusion. Le but étant de réchauffer l'humaine par tous les moyens, il s'installa à côté d'elle, également près des flammes. Délicatement, il la releva et vint la mettre contre son buste de façon à lui faire profiter de sa propre chaleur corporelle. Elle ne réagit à aucun moment et était toujours aussi indolente. Il essaya de lui faire boire un peu de liquide chaud sans grand succès. Puis il resta dans cette position pour passer la nuit.

Glorfindel avait beaucoup de respect pour sa guide. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été plus attentif. Si seulement il avait su qu'elle était si fragile, il n'aurait pas insisté pour venir si tôt à Fondcombe ou aurait choisi un autre accompagnateur. Pourtant il avait été sûr de voir en Amarthêl une personne hors du commun. Il avait eu un sentiment de déception lorsqu'il vit qu'elle était humaine, mais au fond de lui quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'était peut-être pas ce qu'elle semblait.

Il s'endormit à son tour après avoir étendu sa cape autour de leurs deux corps.

§

L'aube était naissante et le soleil ne perçait pas encore l'horizon lorsqu'Amarthêl ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait. Tout ce qu'elle voyait était un tissu beige qui la recouvrait. Elle était encore faible et ne tenta pas de bouger. D'ailleurs pourquoi le ferait-elle ? Elle était tellement bien, comme dans un cocon. Un souffle chaud et régulier venait lui réchauffer la nuque et une profonde respiration la berçait doucement. Bien trop embrumée, elle resta bien sagement immobile et s'assoupit à nouveau.

Amarthêl se réveilla brusquement lorsqu'un étau de chair la serra un peu plus. La pression n'était pas très forte mais bien présente. C'est alors qu'elle comprit qu'elle était dans les bras de Glorfindel. Son esprit s'alluma aussitôt et elle voulut s'échapper de cette étreinte. Mais l'Elfe ne semblait être du même avis et resserra encore plus ses bras autour d'elle. Elle s'immobilisa complétement de peur d'être écrasée par les puissants bras de l'Elfe. Elle savait que lorsque ces Etres dormaient profondément, il était très difficile de les réveiller et ils pouvaient avoir des réactions imprévisibles. La jeune femme essaya tout de même de tourner la tête pour le regarder, mais sa blessure l'en empêcha.

Les premiers rayons du soleil firent leur apparition. Elle ne pouvait les voir mais leur lumière diffusait à travers le tissu crème de la cape de l'Elfe, dont elle était entièrement recouverte. A la quantité de luminosité elle pouvait affirmer que les épais nuages des derniers jours s'étaient dissipés. La suite du voyage sera sans doute plus facile.

Elle patienta tranquillement que Glorfindel se réveille. L'Elfe avait très souvent fait les tours de garde pendant leur voyage. Une sorte de galanterie. Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps elle était inconsciente, mais une chose était sûre, c'était que son cœur ne s'était pas arrêté. Lorsque cela arrivait, elle avait une sensation de béatitude caractéristique, et en ce moment ce n'était pas le cas. Non, elle se sentait juste mal-en-point et sans énergie. Néanmoins la chaleur et la proximité avec l'ellon étaient particulièrement agréables. Amarthêl n'avait pas souvent de contact physique avec d'autre personne. Sa peur de perdre encore un ami ou un être cher, lui avait passé l'envie de se rapprocher de quiconque, hormis quelques exceptions pour des nuits sans lendemain avec des Hommes du Gondor, sa patrie d'origine. De plus, elle vivait la plus part du temps chez les peuples elfiques et leur rigueur ne permettait pas de rapprochements physiques même amicaux. Il n'y avait guère qu'Amroth qui la serrait parfois dans ses bras lorsqu'elle lui rendait visite. D'ailleurs le fait de penser à lui, lui donna envie de faire un détour par le Lórinand. Quitte à perdre du temps, autant en perdre en y prenant plaisir. Ses séjours dans la forêt de Lórien étaient toujours synonymes de quiétude et de paix, et c'était tout à fait ce dont elle avait besoin en ce moment.

Amarthêl soupira profondément et retomba dans les limbes de son sommeil.

Ce fut une sensation d'air vif et froid sur son visage qui vint la réveiller. Son cocon protecteur avait disparu. Un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle pour repérer son environnement et elle tenta de se lever. C'est à peine si elle put se tenir assise qu'elle retomba sur le sol, prise des vertiges. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang et de ce fait, si elle changeait de position, son corps lui faisait bien sentir sa faiblesse.

Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de patienter. Des braises encore fumantes indiquaient la présence d'un feu. Elle fixa paresseusement les volutes de fumée qui s'en échappaient et de ce fait elle ne remarqua Glorfindel qui était revenu de l'extérieur. Ce fut la main chaude de l'Elfe sur son front qui la sortit de sa rêverie. Elle sursauta vivement et dans un réflexe voulu tourner la tête. La douleur de sa blessure au cou l'en empêcha.

**- Ce n'est que moi. Vous n'avez rien à craindre**, dit Glorfindel de sa voix toujours aussi douce.

**- Je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver**, répondit-elle faiblement.

L'Elfe se mit dans son champ de vision et s'accroupit près d'elle.

**- J'ai eu peur de vous perdre, mon amie. **

Amarthêl put lire dans ses yeux la sincérité de ses paroles.

**- Je… Depuis combien de temps suis-je assoupi ?**

**- J'ai cru que vous ne passerez pas la nuit. **

Elle ne répondit pas, mais passa sa main sur son cou endolori.

**- Permettez que je change votre bandage**, demanda-t-il en lui tendant une main amicale.

**- Vous m'avez soigné ?**

**- Je ne pouvais vous laisser ainsi. **

La jeune femme attrapa mollement la main de l'Elfe. Progressivement et en douceur, il l'aida à se mettre assise. Les vertiges reprirent de plus belle, mais il la maintint dans cette position le temps qu'elle s'habitue. Glorfindel se plaça à sa droite et sembla attendre. Elle le regarda.

**- Puis-je ?** questionna-t-il en parlant de son capuchon.

**- Faites donc**, répondit-t-elle presque honteusement. **De toute façon, vous savez déjà.**

Elle avait bien vu son regard dubitatif lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle n'était pas une de sa race. Délicatement il lui ôta son capuchon et dégagea ses longs cheveux pour avoir accès à son cou.

**- Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte de ce que vous êtes**, dit-il tout en dénouant le bandage.

**- C'est plutôt l'impression de décevoir, de ne pas être à la hauteur des espérances des personnes qui découvrent qui je suis vraiment. Trop de fois j'ai ressenti cela et même encore maintenant j'ai le sentiment d'être une erreur.**

Un silence s'installa pendant quelques instants qui pesèrent lourdement dans le cœur d'Amarthêl.

**- Je ne crois pas que vous êtes une erreur. Au contraire, je vois en vous une personne bien plus forte que n'importe qui, Hommes et Elfes confondus**, argumenta Glorfindel.

Elle gémit légèrement lorsque Glorfindel enleva le dernier tour de tissu qui était collé aux plaies. Le sang avait séché et rendait l'ensemble cartonneux. L'Elfe s'attela à nettoyer tout ce sang sec avant de mettre un nouveau bandage.

**- Pourtant je suis une erreur**, reprit-elle.

**- Être une femme vivant parmi les Elfes est pour vous une erreur ?**

**- Non je ne parle pas de ce détail, **soupira-t-elle.

Elle lui devait la vérité, et comme il allait vivre à Fondcombe, elle allait le revoir souvent. Il découvrirait son secret tôt ou tard.

**- Je sais que vous n'êtes pas ce que vous laissez paraitre**, dit-il en lui coupant sa réflexion. **Il est vrai que je vous ai pris pour une elleth**, continua-t-il sur un ton amusé. **J'aurais pu dire que vous étiez relativement jeune vu comment vous êtes sentimentalement démonstrative et faiblement résistante.**

Elle le regarda avec une mine circonspecte. Il émit un petit rire.

**- Du moins pour une elleth, car pour une fille d'Homme je trouve que vous êtes particulièrement robuste. Mais je trouvais cela étrange qu'une si jeune Elfe puisse se promener seule et servir de guide. De mon temps, on protégeait fermement nos enfants. C'est pourquoi vous m'avez intrigué et que j'ai insisté auprès du Seigneur Círdan pour bénéficier une nouvelle fois de vos services.**

Glorfindel continua de nettoyer le cou de la jeune femme pendant qu'il lui parlait, mais il devait la maintenir car elle essayait de se soustraire de ses mains. Elle souffrait du traitement qu'il lui infligeait.

**- Simple curiosité**, ajouta Amarthêl en serrant les dents. **Quel âge m'avez-vous donné ?**

**- Dans les deux cent ans, pas beaucoup plus**, annonça-t-il tout en lui lâchant le cou.

Glorfindel lança dans les dernières braises fumantes, les linges souillés de sang qui se consumèrent sans flamme.

**- Deux cent ans**, entendit-il dire dans un murmure.

Il observa la guide. Elle avait les yeux dans le vague, l'air attristé.

**- Ai-je dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas**, s'enquiert-il.

**- Non ! Non, bien sûr que non**, garantit-elle. **C'est juste que j'étais en train de me souvenir de ma vie lorsque j'avais cet âge.**

**- Je vous demande pardon ?** dit Glorfindel qui pensait que la jeune femme se moquait de lui.

**- A cette époque, je commençais à me douter que quelque chose n'était pas normal chez moi. Certains Hommes sont dotés d'une longue vie grâce au sang d'Elros. Mais ils vieillissent tout de même, alors que moi, j'ai toujours la fraicheur de mes vingt-neuf ans.**

Elle regarda droit dans les yeux l'Elfe qui doutait sérieusement de son récit.

**- Glorfindel, je n'ai aucune raison de vous mentir. Je suis bien de la race des Hommes et telle que vous me voyez, j'ai plus de 1100 ans.**

**- Comment une telle chose est possible ? **

**- La réponse est des plus simples : je ne peux mourir tant que la mission que Mandos m'a confiée n'est pas achevée.**

L'Elfe écarquilla des yeux. La vérité l'éclairait enfin.

**- Seriez-vous la prophétesse de cet Age ?**

Elle lui répondit d'un signe de la tête.

**- Mais j'ignorais que des Hommes pouvaient tenir ce rôle. **

**- Je suis la première dans ce cas. Il est vrai que mes prédécesseurs furent tous des Premiers Nés, mais durant les trois derniers Ages vous étiez la race prédominante. Désormais, l'heure est venue aux Hommes de régner sur la Terre du Milieu et les Valar m'ont choisi pour être leur oracle.**

Glorfindel ne put que respectueusement s'incliner devant Amarthêl.

Tout coulait de source désormais et il put enfin mettre un nom sur sa véritable nature. Une fille des Hommes dotée du plus précieux cadeau des Valar.

* * *

><p><strong>Ça vous a plu?<strong>

**une review...**


	32. Flashback : Préambule

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Chapitre flashback** qui relate les événements qui se sont déroulaient durant la grosse première moitié du deuxième millénaire du Troisième Age.

**Chapitre de transition où on commence à ressentir le changement d'Azruphel.** On est loin de l'humaine nocive de ses premiers siècles, où ses actes étaient contrôlés et ordonnés. Elle avait déjà commencé à changer dans le chapitre précédent, mais ici cela se précise petit à petit. La Azru "tête brûlée et rebelle" arrive progressivement. Il y aurait un événement en particulier qui la fera plonger irrémédiablement dans sa haine pour les Valar. Mais il faudra attendre encore quelques chapitres...

Ce chapitre est relativement court, désolée mais **c'est un préambule au chapitre qui suivra.**

La première partie est sans doute un peu chiante à lire, car essentiellement descriptive.

**La seconde partie introduit le prochain chapitre. Les Nains sont de retour.** Bon, ce ne sont pas ceux Thorin et sa compagnie mais il s'agit des derniers Nains qui ont habité la Moria. Si vous vous en souvenez **j'avais fait allusion à un Nain dans le chapitre 8** **et j'avais également parlé de l'épée d'Azru, une arme spéciale. Le prochain chapitre racontera donc cette période.**

En attendant je vous pose les bases dans ce court chapitre (histoire de vous tenir en haleine jusqu'à dans deux semaines)

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Merci à <strong> aliena wyvern, <strong>**Julindy, Nocturnis-Lepus,**** PaulinaDragona, NVJM et fantasiart **pour leur review.

Réponse à PaulinaDragona :

Ah Glorfindel! Oui j'ai laissé le suspens se faire et j'ai pas donné de suite son nom. Il est vrai qu'on ne le voit pas souvent. Je pense qu'on le voit plus dans le fandom 'LOTR" mais je n'y vais pas souvent donc je ne connais pas de fics qui sont centrées sur ce perso. Par contre il apparait souvent dans de nombreuses fics. D'ailleurs Glorfindel est présent dans mon autre fic "Nossëfinwë" si cela t'intéresse.

Non pas de Sauron à l'horizon. Mais j'aime beaucoup ce personnage. Je le trouve vraiment intéressant surtout quand on connait son histoire. Pour moi ce n'est pas juste le méchant tout noir ou le grand œil qu'on connait dans SDA. Non, moi quand on me dis Sauron je vois Mairon, un maia d'une grande beauté avec une capacité de manipulateur hors du commun.

Pendant la Guerre de l'Anneau, Azru ne sera pas dans la compagnie (trop classique). Non elle aura bien plus à faire avec les Nains d'Erebor qui eux aussi combattent les armées du Mordor (mais ce n'est pas une histoire très connue, et je souhaite la développer)

Biz

Réponse à fantasiart :

Merci pour ton message. Ça fait toujours plaisir.

Biz

* * *

><p>Amarthêl vécu des heures sombres durant tout le deuxième millénaire du Troisième Age.<p>

Ses prédictions s'étaient révélées exactes. Elle avait pourtant ardemment œuvré pour que cela n'arrive pas, mais ses actions n'avaient pas suffi.

Cela commença au début du quatorzième siècle quand la sinistre menace qu'elle avait perçu du Nord devint une réalité. Un spectre du Second Age, un des Neuf serviteurs de Sauron, réapparut et s'établit à Angmar. Le Roi Sorcier devint le maître du Rhudaur en 1350, là où la lignée royale s'était éteinte. Orques, Wargs et mauvais Hommes sévirent dans la région.

Amarthêl lutta aux côtés des Dùnedain de l'Arthedain. Elle était folle de rage de voir que les manigances du Roi Sorcier avaient eu raison d'elle. Il avait créé les distensions entre les trois royaumes dans le but de les affaiblir par des luttes fratricides et ainsi faciliter l'invasion par son armée.

En 1409 Angmar lança son offensive sur les deux royaumes restants. Le Cardolan fini par tomber et ses derniers Dùnedain se cachèrent dans les Collines Hantées de Tyrn Gorthadet et résistèrent à Angmar. L'Arthedain, bien plus puissant et aidé par les Elfes du Lindon, réussit à repousser les attaques de l'ennemi.

A croire que le destin de l'Arnor n'avait été qu'un préambule, ce fut au tour du Gondor de se déchirer. A la mort du Roi Valacar, éclata une guerre civile. Certain voyait d'un mauvais œil que son fils accède au trône car à moitié gondorien seulement.

Devant être encore sur deux fronts à la fois, Amarthêl s'épuisa de plus en plus. Son humeur devint maussade et son caractère rude. Quoi qu'elle fasse ou quoi qu'elle tente, le résultat était toujours celui qu'elle avait vu dans ses visions. Elle chercha des réponses et du réconfort à ses doutes auprès d'Amroth le plus souvent ou bien chez Elrond ou Círdan suivant ses itinéraires. Mais elle n'obtint jamais d'explications satisfaisantes.

Pendant plus de deux siècles, la situation resta plus ou moins stable en Arthedain. Mais le sort sembla s'acharner sur les Hommes. Les guerres ne devaient pas être une épreuve suffisamment pénible. Une épidémie de peste infesta la totalité de la Terre du Milieu. La population humaine, bien moins résistante, diminua de façon catastrophique durant les quatre années de la pandémie. Amarthêl commença à avoir de plus en plus de doute sur les bonnes grâces des Valar. Pourquoi le destin des Hommes était-il aussi funeste si cet Age était le leur ?

Progressivement Amarthêl s'éloigna de son peuple d'origine. Elle n'intervint presque plus auprès des Rois et prit une vie plus solitaire.

Les derniers Dùnedain du Cardolan, victimes de la Grande Peste, moururent et les Collines devinrent le territoire d'Esprits très anciens réveillés par le Roi Sorcier. Cette région fut désertée et nommée les Hauts des Galgals.

Les Monts Brumeux furent petit à petit envahit par les immondes Gobelins venus du Nord. Les Orques et les Wargs préféraient pour le moment vivre dans les plaines. De ce fait il était de plus en plus difficile de se rendre à Fondcombe, qui devint une enclave. Mais Amarthêl ne se faisait pas de soucis pour les Elfes d'Imladris. Le Seigneur Elrond était puissant et ses soldats aguerris. De plus ils comptaient dans leur rang le courageux Glorfindel. Elle appréciait cet Elfe et à plusieurs reprises elle l'emmena avec elle durant ses incessants allers-retours de l'Est vers l'Ouest. C'était une manière de lui faire découvrir la Terre du Milieu, même si le moment n'était guère idéal.

De la même façon, il était relativement compliqué de voyager jusqu'au Lindon. Alors la plus part du temps Amarthêl était sur les terres du côté Est des Monts Brumeux, rencontrant des populations plus ou moins accueillantes. Elle passa beaucoup de temps dans la forêt de Lórinand. La paix y régnait, bien loin des combats qu'elle avait mené. Mais elle sentait qu'au fond d'elle-même un mal sans nom la rongeait. Son âme se faisait lourde comme si le poids des années commençait à peser.

En dehors de son mal-être, les Elfes autour d'elle étaient eux aussi victimes d'une chose étrange et ce depuis le début de cet Age. Régulièrement les territoires elfiques se vidaient de leurs habitants. Mais plus les années avançaient et plus l'exode se faisait important. L'appel de la mer prenait de plus en plus d'Elfes. Amarthêl accompagnaient parfois certains d'entre eux jusqu'au port où les attendait leur navire. Les Elfes de Fondcombe et du Lindon partaient tous du port de Mithlond et ceux de Lórinand et de Vert Bois, d'Edhellond, unique port elfique du Gondor. Cette migration rendait Amarthêl triste et morose, mais elle ne pouvait pas empêcher ces Êtres de rejoindre une vie plus paisible à Valinor.

Elle accompagnait de temps à autre des groupes d'Elfes de Lorien jusqu'à Edhellond. Ses qualités de guide rassuraient Amroth durant le voyage de ses sujets et comme elle ne pouvait pas refuser grand-chose au Roi, elle acceptait de faire ce long trajet. La première partie se faisait toujours par bateau sur le fleuve Anduin jusqu'aux Chutes du Rauros, puis il fallait aller à travers le Delta d'Onodlo, et gravir les Montagnes Blanches du Gondor. Le port d'Edhellond se situait sur les terres du Gondor appelées Belfalas. Cette région avait la particularité d'être la dernière où la langue natale d'Amarthêl était encore parlée. De ce fait, elle reprenait son ancien prénom, Azruphel, lorsqu'elle y séjournait. C'était un ancien territoire de Nùmenor et ses habitants malgré le fait de vivre au Gondor avaient gardé le nom de Nùmenoréens. Ils étaient fiers de leur origines et comme Azruphel était la mémoire ambulante de ce peuple jadis puissant, elle entretenait d'une certaine façon la culture nùmenoréenne. Ce territoire n'était guère renommé et fort, mais elle savait que le futur changerait la donne et rendrait la région puissante.

§

A chaque fois qu'Amarthêl était en Lorien et qu'elle souhaitait passer de l'autre côté des Monts, vers l'Ouest, la jeune femme passait par Hadhodrond.

Les Nains de la Moria lui faisaient toujours un très bon accueil. La véritable nature de la jeune femme n'était pas un secret pour ce peuple. Nombreux étaient ceux qui venaient à sa rencontre lors de ses traversées sous les Monts pour avoir son conseil et son avis. Les Naines étaient les plus friandes de ses dons de clairvoyance mais des Nains cherchaient également à la rencontrer, de façon plus discrètes que leurs femmes.

Vers 1730 le Roi Nain Narvi, deuxième du nom, annonça à l'oracle la naissance prochaine de son premier petit-enfant. Il ne cachait nullement sa joie d'être grand-père et chaque jour était une fête. A cette occasion Narvi demanda à la jeune femme si elle pouvait lui faire le cadeau d'une prédiction sur l'avenir de son futur petit-enfant. Elle était moins encline à faire ce genre de chose car elle avait vu les limites de ses visions. Néanmoins elle accepta en respect pour son hôte. Le Prince Thalin et sa femme lui furent présentés. La future mère était une ravissante naine aux cheveux blonds et au ventre déjà bien arrondi. Entourée uniquement de la famille proche et de quelques conseillers, Amarthêl prit place, ferma les yeux et se concentra.

Des images arrivèrent rapidement. Dans un premier temps elle vit du feu. Un feu vivant et gigantesque qui ravageait entièrement la cité souterraine. Elle vit également des combats sanglants contre des Orques. Il y avait de nombreuses batailles. Elle était présente dans chacune. A côté d'elle il y avait un nain imposant à la chevelure dorée et au front ceint de la couronne royale. Le futur Roi, le petit-fils de Narvi. Elle aperçut aussi des images plus réjouissantes, telles que de nombreux festins et des quantités faramineuses d'or et de pierres précieuses. Elle eu également la vision d'un cadeau, d'une épée. Puis encore des combats, cette fois contre des Gobelins.

L'assemblée attendait avec angoisse la prédiction de l'oracle, car sur son visage aux sourcils froncés ils pouvaient lire l'inquiétude. Allait-elle leur annoncer un mauvais présage ?

Finalement ses traits se détendirent et le calme revint dans l'assemblée. Cela dura quelques instants, puis dans un sursaut et le souffle court elle rouvrit les yeux. La jeune Naine assise face à l'oracle était complétement effrayée et se tenait le ventre de façon protectrice. Amarthêl fixait le sol tout en reprenant une respiration normale.

**- Que… Qu'avez-vous vu ?** réclama Narvi qui devait se demander s'il avait fait le bon choix de solliciter une prédiction.

**- Votre petit-fils, Roi Narvi, sera un très grand Roi**, répondit-elle sans quitter du regard les dalles.

Le ton de sa voix ne concordait pas avec son annonce. Les jeunes parents étaient encore moins rassurés, le Prince tenait son épouse tremblante par les épaules.

**- Un petit-fils ? Vous êtes sûre que c'est un mâle ?** reprit Narvi qui ne voyait que le côté positif et qui retrouva rapidement son enthousiasme.

L'oracle se releva entièrement et domina par sa taille l'ensemble de l'assemblée. Elle regarda intensément le ventre rond de la Naine qui se serra encore plus contre son mari.

**- Oui, j'en suis certaine, Roi Narvi**, dit-elle en avançant vers le couple, comme hypnotisée. **Avez-vous déjà choisit un prénom ?** demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant à deux pas des parents.

**- Oui**, répondit le Prince Thalin sèchement. **Mais cela ne ….**

**- Il vous faudra le changer alors**, le coupa-t-elle en le regardant.

Thalin était à deux doigts de sortir de ses gonds. Il s'était décalé de son épouse, la main sur le pommeau de son épée.

**- Vous ne nous dicterez pas ce qu'on doit faire !** rugit le Prince qui n'avait jamais trop apprécié cette étrangère, cette humaine.

**- Thalin ! Cela suffit**, ordonna le Roi en faisant barrage entre son fils et Amarthêl.

Une tension malsaine montait dans la salle.

**- Expliquez-vous, mon amie**, continua Narvi.** Qu'avez-vous vu ?**

**- Prince Thalin, je suis aux regrets de vous annoncer que vous ne régnerez pas sur la Moria car vous devrez laisser votre place au « Sixième »**, lâcha-t-elle enfin.

Un silence, puis quelques chuchotements se firent entendre. Le prince ne savait s'il devait se réjouir ou se mettre en colère. L'annonce de l'oracle avait été comme un double coup de massue.

Le Roi Narvi était bouche bée. Jamais il n'aurais pensé avoir l'honneur de connaitre son "Père".

Amarthêl regarda la jeune Naine qui ne semblait pas très bien comprendre la nouvelle. L'oracle sourit devant l'effet qu'avait eu sa phrase.

Avant que l'effusion de joie ne se répande dans les galeries de la Moria, la jeune femme tourna les talons et sorti de la salle d'où seulement des murmures étaient audibles.

**- Je pense qu'il m'ait inutile de vous préciser le nom de votre petit-fils, Roi Narvi**, dit-elle en le saluant respectueusement.

L'oracle eut à peine passé la porte que des cris de liesses se firent entendre. Ce petit moment de joie lui avait redonné du baume au cœur. Elle rabattit son capuchon et acheva sa traversée de la cité des Nains des Monts Brumeux.

Bien sûr elle n'avait rien dit du désastre qui s'annonçait à Khazad-dûm. Cette prédiction ne regardait que Durin, sixième du nom, et elle ne reviendrait lui en faire part qu'au moment opportun. A l'heure actuelle, des festivités plus grandioses encore réjouiront les Nains du peuple de Durin, car la résurrection d'un "Père" était toujours un événement synonyme de gloire et de faste.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous?<strong>

Court, oui je sais...

Vous avez tous compris la vision d'Azru sur le petit-fils de Narvi? Si besoin dites le moi et je vous expliquerai.

**A bientôt**

**Biz**

**Sacrok**


	33. Flashback : Nouvel objectif

**Bonjour à tous,**

Cela fait plus d'un mois depuis le dernier chapitre, désolée.

Mais ce n'est en partie pas de ma faute. Si vous souhaitez un coupable il faut vous en prendre à Ubisoft (certains comprendront je pense...)

Du coup, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à reprendre l'écriture. Mais comme par magie, mon inspiration est revenue aujourd'hui (explication : j'ai été voir le troisième volet) et du coup j'ai pu bouclé ce chapitre qui traînait depuis un mois sur mon ordi.

J'ai volontairement coupé ce chapitre à un mauvais moment et vous allez me détester pour ça, mais c'est pour vous tenir en haleine jusqu'au prochain qui ne tardera pas.

C'est encore un** chapitre flashback** composé de deux parties : une partie "Elfes et déprime" et une partie "Nains". Ce sera sur la partie "Nains" que continuera le prochain chapitre.

Je compte encore 3 ou 4 chapitres avant de reprendre la suite de ma fic que j'ai laissé à la fin du chapitre 28.

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Merci à <strong> aliena wyvern, <strong>**Julindy, La plume d'Elena, ****PaulinaDragona, NVJM, snapye, SchottishBloodyMary et Roselia001 **pour leur review.

Réponse à PaulinaDragona :

Oui ce n'est pas toujours facile d'être une oracle car les nouvelles ne sont pas toujours très heureuses.

Ahahahah, tu m'as bien fait rire avec ton "Père Castor" :-)

A ta question sur pourquoi Azru est de plus en plus distante avec les Elfes, oui il y a une part de cela. Elle les trouve trop distants et pas assez impliqués dans les problèmes qui régnent en TdM. Mais pour le moment c'est surtout envers les Elfes de Fondcombe et du Lindon qu'elle en a. Elle est toujours très amie avec ceux de la Lorien, du moins pour le moment... car il se passera un événement avec Amroth qui la changera profondément. Chut.. j'en dit pas plus.

Biz

* * *

><p><em>Bien sûr elle n'avait rien dit du désastre qui s'annonçait à Khazad-dûm. Cette prédiction ne regardait que Durin, sixième du nom, et elle ne reviendrait lui en faire part qu'au moment opportun. A l'heure actuelle, des festivités plus grandioses encore réjouiront les Nains du peuple de Durin, car la résurrection d'un Père était toujours un événement synonyme de gloire et de faste. <em>

* * *

><p>Malgré l'invasion d'Angmar dans la région du Rhudaur, Amarthêl était retournée vivre à Fondcombe pendant quelque temps. L'enclave elfique était bien protégée et elle constituait un havre de paix dans le chaos environnant.<p>

Mais l'oracle n'y était pas sereine.

Elle avait consciemment décidé de s'éloigner des conflits du Nord et également de tous les événements qui concerné le peuple des Hommes, car elle jugeait que ses actes seraient inutiles. De ce fait ses rêves devinrent de plus en plus perturbants, comme si Mandos mettait tout en œuvre pour la forcer à reprendre sa tâche. Telle était l'explication d'Elrond au sujet de ses visions cauchemardesques.

**- Le don qui vous a été échu n'est pas sans contrepartie. Il est de votre devoir d'honorer le pacte qui vous lie aux Valar. Nul autre ne peut agir de meilleure manière. Vous êtes la seule qui détenez ce pouvoir, alors ne détruisez pas tous les espoirs que l'on a pu mettre en vous. **

Amarthêl aurait tant voulu expliquer son point de vue contraire, mais le respect qu'elle avait pour le Seigneur d'Imladris l'en empêchait.

**- Je comprends que cette tâche puisse vous épuiser et vous sembler disproportionnée**, continua Elrond sur un ton compatissant. **C'est pourquoi vous recevrez toujours l'aide dont vous aurez besoin à chaque fois que vous me la demanderez. Vous n'êtes pas aussi seule que vous semblez le croire.**

Seule ?

Oh que si, elle était seule.

Être séparée des êtres que l'on a aimés, était ce que l'on pouvait appeler « être seule ».

Mais c'était bien une chose que les Elfes ne comprenaient pas. Elle n'était pas comme eux et leur compréhension de la vie était très différente. Sa solitude était un fardeau qui chaque jour s'alourdissait, et à force son cœur devenait un roc sensible. Elle entrait dans un cercle vicieux où il n'y aurait bientôt plus de place pour le bonheur.

Après plusieurs dizaines d'années elle mit fin à son séjour à Fondcombe. Elle ne supportait plus de vivre parmi les Elfes avec leur apparente indifférence aux catastrophes qui se tramaient en dehors de leurs frontières.

Glorfindel alla avec elle pendant un moment. Le guerrier était peiné par l'affliction qui terrassait son amie. Plus d'une fois il l'avait entendu la nuit, tourmentée par des songes effroyables. Elrond avait accepté qu'il l'accompagne, car le Seigneur d'Imladris craignait pour le sort de l'humaine. Il avait senti son âme s'obscurcir par la peine et la souffrance des épreuves qu'elle avait vécues.

Plus de trente ans passés dans la quiétude de l'enclave n'avaient pas terni sa capacité à tenir une arme. Ses gestes étaient instinctifs et ce dès sa première rencontre avec une horde de Wargs. Elle ne put expliquer le plaisir malsain qu'elle prit à enfoncer la lame de son épée dans le torse de ses ennemis, à trancher têtes et membres, à sentir leur sang chaud éclabousser son visage. Elle prit cela comme un défouloir à son trop-plein de haine qu'elle avait accumulé. Mais cette sensation ne passa pas et resta bien ancré en elle.

Glorfindel remarqua le changement qui s'était opéré chez son amie. Il la vit sombrer dans une sorte de folie sanguinaire, cherchant à tout prix les confrontations avec l'ennemi. Ce fut d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il finit par perdre sa trace. Telle une furie, elle s'était élancée vers un campement d'Orques malgré les objections de l'Elfe. L'ennemi était si nombreux que Glorfindel la perdit de vue rapidement et jamais il ne put la retrouver. Mais il ne douta pas pour sa survie et après l'avoir longuement cherché, il finit par rentrer à Fondcombe.

Amarthêl continua sa route seule, guidée par sa pulsion meurtrière, inconsciente et sans peur. Mais son chemin s'arrêta lorsque dans sa folie elle croisa un ennemi plus puissant qu'elle. Mise à mort puis laissée à même le sol, son corps fut abandonné aux charognards.

Elle se réveilla sous le couvert d'un bois, ignorant comment elle était arrivée là. Ses chairs meurtries l'empêchèrent de faire le moindre mouvement et patiemment elle attendit. Elle eut tout le temps de se remémorer les événements passés. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi elle avait agi ainsi. Son esprit était désormais clair comparé au brouillard qui lui avait obscurcit les idées ces derniers jours.

**- Vous voilà réveillée, mon amie**, déclara une voix grave.

Surprise et sur ses gardes, Amarthêl tourna douloureusement la tête en direction de l'inconnu. Mais elle se calma aussitôt qu'elle aperçut la silhouette grise.

**- Mithrandir**, souffla-t-elle rassurée.

Le Magicien posa son bâton et son large chapeau puis s'assit à côté de l'oracle allongée. Sans un mot et concentré, il passa une main sur toute la surface du corps de la blessée. Amarthêl le laissa faire car elle connaissait le pouvoir du Maia.

**- Ma chère, si je ne vous connaissais pas, je n'aurai jamais pensé que vous puissiez vous réveillez un jour**, dit Gandalf en terminant son acte.

Elle le remercia respectueusement, puis un silence de plomb régna.

Le Magicien sortit sa pipe qu'il alluma d'une petite étincelle du bout d'un de ses doigts. Confortablement installé contre un arbre, il semblait grandement apprécier son herbe à tabac, mais sous cette apparente tranquillité Amarthêl savait que l'Ithron cachait une forte envie de converser avec l'oracle.

**- Pourquoi, Mithrandir ?** finit par dire la jeune femme.

**- Pourquoi quoi, mon amie ?** répondit-il faussement interloqué.

**- Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle. Je sais que vous revenez de Fondcombe. Le Seigneur Elrond vous a confié ses doutes à mon sujet.**

**- On ne peut rien vous cacher**, avoua Gandalf.

**- Alors dites-moi pourquoi les Valar agissent ainsi ? Pourquoi donnent-ils d'une main et reprennent-ils de l'autre ? En quoi faire souffrir un peuple entier est-il une bonne chose ? Cet Age n'est-il pas celui des Hommes… Ils ne méritent pas un tel sort,** finit-elle en murmurant.

Elle regarda intensément le vieillard mais il ne semblait pas vouloir lui répondre.

**- Je suis fatiguée, Mithrandir**, soupira-t-elle en observant le feuillage vert tendre des arbres.

Cette phrase attira l'attention du magicien.

**- Je sens que je suis en train de changer. Je me mets à douter, à ne plus avoir foi en mon rôle. **

**- Vous avez vécu des heures sombres et il est normal de se mettre à hésiter en de pareils moments. Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous assurer que le futur sera meilleur et vous-même le savez mieux que moi**, parla le Sage.

**- Que faire alors ? **reprit la jeune femme.** Je m'éloigne chaque jour un peu plus de celle que je devrais être. Vous avez pu le constater lorsque vous m'avez retrouvé. Jamais auparavant je ne me serais laissé envahir par des envies meurtrières. **

Le Mage ne répondit rien.

**- Votre futur vous est toujours dissimulé ?**

**- Oui, je n'ai aucun accès à mes propres desseins. **

**- Dans ce cas, je vous conseille de vous éloigner complétement de la source de vos préoccupations**, recommanda-t-il.

**- Comment cela ?** répondit-elle en ne comprenant pas le sens de la phrase.

**- Vous êtes inquiète pour le destin de votre peuple. Vous avez déjà pris de la distance, mais vos pensées restent dirigées vers les Hommes**, résuma-t-il. **Alors je vous conseille de vous focaliser sur un autre peuple. Vos talents d'oracle pourront être utiles à d'autres.**

**- Qui ? Les Elfes n'ont plus d'avenir en Terre du Milieu. Je ne leur suis d'aucune utilité**, s'énerva Amarthêl en tentant de se tenir assise malgré la douleur de ses blessures.

**- Non en effet, les Elfes n'ont pas besoin de vous. Il y a d'autres personnes que vous côtoyez régulièrement mais vous ne semblez pas leur apporter beaucoup d'importance. **

Amarthêl fronça ses sourcils.

« Mais de quoi me parle le Magicien ? » pensa-t-elle. « Les Hommes et les Elfes sont les deux races les plus puissantes et ce sont eux qui une fois encore parviendront à vaincre le Mal qui ronge la Terre du Milieu. »

Elle sortit de ses pensées à cause du toussotement du Magicien qui venait d'inspirer une bouffée de tabac trop forte.

**- Un de mes rôles est de guider ceux qui sont voué à un destin prestigieux. Il n'y a que des Hommes ou des Elfes que peuvent avoir ce privilège. Un Orque ne peut bénéficier de la bienveillance des Valar et je ne conçois pas qu'un Nain, ou une autre race qui a la fâcheuse habitude de se cacher ou vivre terrer, prenne parti pour une cause qui ne concerne pas son propre peuple**, argumenta-t-elle.

**- Je pense au contraire que vous devriez vous préoccuper d'eux et les aider comme vous le faisiez avec les Hommes**, dit-il fermement. **Oubliez le Royaume du Gondor et ce qu'il reste de l'Arthedain ! Vous en avez fait bien assez pour eux !**

Amarthêl savait que le Magicien avait raison. De par son origine elle avait principalement porté conseil et secours à son peuple, délaissant les autres habitants de la Terre du Milieu qui eux aussi mériteraient ses services.

**- Faites-moi confiance, mon amie**, la rassura-t-il.

**- Je reconnais votre sagesse et même si cela m'en coûte je suivrai vos conseils. **

**- Voilà une bonne nouvelle**, s'exclama-il en se relevant. **Pour vous conforter, je vous promets de garder un œil sur les Hommes à votre place.**

**- Merci, Mithrandir.**

Le Magicien resta en compagnie de la jeune femme durant quelques jours jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit remise sur pied. L'oracle en profita pour fournir nombre de visions d'avenir à Gandalf. La plupart des prédictions étaient incompréhensibles mais le futur saurait les faire parler.

Puis ils se quittèrent et chacun reprit le cours de son existence et de son errance.

Amarthêl laissa ses pas la guider, marchant pendant des jours entiers sans jeter un regard devant elle. Son esprit s'était dissocié du reste de son corps. Aucune pensée ne venait la troubler. Elle marchait tout simplement, un pied devant l'autre, rien de plus.

Puis un jour, alors qu'elle cheminait sans conscience d'où elle se trouvait, une vision vint la réveiller et lui rendre sa lucidité.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, l'oracle vit la même chose que l'instant d'avant, à savoir un sentier qui suivait le fond d'une petite vallée rocheuse dans les Monts Brumeux. Elle eut besoin d'un moment pour retrouver ses repères, comme si elle sortait d'un long sommeil. Elle se sentait bien, soulagée du poids qui lui pesait depuis tant d'années. Elle avait retrouvait son entrain et son enthousiasme d'antan comme par magie.

Mais Amarthêl ne perdit pas plus de temps à s'émerveiller sur son renouveau et partit dans une course effrénée vers la destination qu'elle avait vue dans sa vision. Elle n'avait pas ressenti un tel engouement avec une prédiction depuis des siècles, que cela lui redonna le sourire. Pourtant le contenu de sa vision n'était pas réjouissant.

Jusqu'à une heure tardive elle soleil était couché depuis longtemps et les rayons de la lune avaient du mal à percer les épais nuages, mais elle connaissait le chemin pour l'avoir déjà vu dans son esprit.

Et alors qu'elle s'était arrêtée pour reprendre son souffle, des bruits métalliques et des cris vinrent jusqu'à elle. Avançant prudemment jusqu'à une corniche, elle vit en contre-bas des torches vacillantes. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il s'y passait à cause de la pénombre, mais l'ayant déjà vu dans sa vision elle connaissait l'origine du conflit. Car il s'agissait bien d'un combat. Le premier d'une longue série qu'elle allait mener aux côtés d'un nouveau peuple. Les Nains du peuple de Durin.

Dévalant à toute allure la pente qui la séparait du combat, Amarthêl arriva dans le dos de l'ennemi qui ne la remarqua pas. L'ennemi était des immondes gobelins. Ces créatures ne sortaient de leurs grottes qu'à la nuit tombée car ils ne supportaient pas la lumière du soleil. L'influence d'Angmar les avait poussés à partir à la conquête des Monts Brumeux, leur cité du Nord ne leur satisfaisait plus. La Moria était leur cible.

Dans un silence relatif, Amarthêl faucha l'arrière-garde de la troupe de Gobelins qui ne finirent par la remarquer que lorsqu'elle eut tué un grand nombre des leurs.

Les combats de nuit n'étaient pas les plus aisés et quand le terrain se résumait à un amoncellement de cadavres cela devenait compliqué. Mais heureusement pour elle, les antagonistes étaient facilement différenciables. Il était relativement facile de faire la différence entre un Gobelin et un Nain, même dans la pénombre.

Lorsqu'Amarthêl entra dans la bataille, il devait rester une petite cinquantaine de Gobelins et à en juger par les cadavres, les Nains devaient en avoir déjà exterminé plus de la moitié. L'intervention de la jeune femme accéléra la défaite de l'ennemi.

Aussitôt le dernier Gobelin achevé, Amarthêl se trouva encerclée par huit Nains menaçants. Jugeant préférable de ne pas les contrarier, elle laissa son épée tomber à terre.

**- Qui êtes-vous ?** tonna une voix grave.

**- Je suis une amie**, dit-elle simplement.

Un Nain muni d'une torche avança vers elle et éclaira son visage.

**- Et que fait une Elfe dans les Montagnes en plein milieu de la nuit ?** demanda le soldat nain suspicieux.

**- Je ne suis pas une Elfe**, répondit-elle en relevant ses cheveux.

**- Cela est donc encore plus étrange**, grogna-t-il.

**- Je comprends que vous soyez méfiant, mais vous n'avez rien à craindre de ma présence.**

Le Nain s'apprêta à lui répondre durement, mais il fut interrompu par un autre Nain qui entra dans le cercle que formaient les guerriers nains autour d'Amarthêl.

**- Baissez vos armes !** ordonna une voix que la jeune femme reconnu aussitôt.

Elle se tendit lorsqu'elle le vit. Des cheveux bruns, une barbe courte et un regard sombre, plus de trente années s'étaient écoulées mais il dégageait toujours cette même haine envers elle.

**- Prince Thalin**, dit-elle sans le saluer car elle ne savait pas quelles étaient ses intentions.

Le fils du Roi Narvi s'avança encore plus près d'elle et profita du corps d'un Gobelin pour gagner quelques centimètres. Contrairement à son père, Thalin était un Nain de grande taille et ainsi perché - mais tout en restant noble au possible - il arrivait à la même hauteur que l'humaine. Il dévisagea l'oracle sans dire un mot. Amarthêl savait que le Prince ne l'appréciait pas et encore plus depuis sa dernière visite où elle lui avait annoncé qu'il ne serait jamais roi.

**- Si vous aviez l'intention de nous informer de cette attaque, il me semble que vous arrivez un peu tard**, fini-t-il par dire sur un ton plus doux qu'elle n'aurait pensé.

**- J'ignorais que vous aviez besoin de mes services. Mais si par la suite vous souhaitez que je vous renseigne sur les prochaines attaques, je peux le faire**, annonça-t-elle avec une pointe de sarcasme.

Un rictus apparut sur le visage du Prince qui se rapprocha d'elle pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

**- Ne jouez pas avec moi. Vous n'avez rien à y gagner.**

Thalin lui lança un regard noir puis se détourna d'elle. Il donna l'ordre à ses soldats de retourner à Khazad-dûm et d'escorter l'oracle.

Un Nain la poussa durement dans le dos pour la forcer à marcher. Un autre récupéra son arme mais ne lui rendit pas. Amarthêl ne fut pas attachée, néanmoins elle avait la désagréable sensation d'être prisonnière. Elle se retint de soupirer devant le comportement de ce Prince si exécrable.

La troupe passa la porte Ouest de la Moria peu de temps après. Une partie des soldats restèrent à la garnison près de la porte, tandis que Thalin, Amarthêl et deux autres Nains continuèrent leur chemin vers l'intérieur de la cité.

De longues heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin dans les quartiers royaux.

L'oracle fut invitée à séjourner dans une chambre - gardée - en attendant que le Roi Narvi lui accorde une audience. N'ayant pas d'autre chose à faire, Amarthêl en profita pour se reposer. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas connu le confort d'un vrai lit, alors elle s'endormit rapidement.

Plongée dans un sommeil profond, l'oracle n'entendit pas la lourde porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Elle ne remarqua pas non plus la présence menaçante au-dessus d'elle.

Celle d'un sombre regard…

* * *

><p><strong>Oui je sais, je suis vilaine de couper comme ça. Mais la suite va venir bientôt.<strong>

**A qui appartient ce regard sombre? Que va-t-il arriver à Azru?**

**Réponses bientôt.**

**Et vous saurez aussi qui est le fameux Nain (voir chapitre 8) que Azru a connu avant Thorin (indice : j'ai déjà parlé de lui)**

**A bientôt**

**Biz**

**Sacrok**


	34. Flashback : Celui qui a tout perdu

**Bonjour à tous,**

Juste avant Noël, je vous offre ce chapitre.

**Juste avant de le lire, je vous conseille vivement de relire le chapitre 8 : Ne pas se fier aux apparences.**

Le nain dont fait allusion Azru est le même que celui qui est dans ce chapitre. D'ailleurs j'ai écrit de son point de vue.

Pour éviter de dévoiler rapidement son identité, j'ai volontairement caché son nom et égrainé quelque indice.

J'espère que l'identité du nain ne vous choquera pas. Je développerai sa relation avec Azru dans les prochains chapitres.

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Merci à <strong>Julindy et SchottishBloodyMary<strong> pour leur review. Juste deux reviews, j'ai été déçue...

Merci également à **La plume d'Elena** pour sa correction et son avis. Ça rassure d'avoir une bêta qui repasse derrière soit.

* * *

><p><em>Plongée dans un sommeil profond, l'oracle n'entendit pas la lourde porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Elle ne remarqua pas non plus la présence menaçante au-dessus d'elle.<em>

_Celle d'un sombre regard…_

* * *

><p>A la lumière vacillante de la flamme de la lampe à huile, il observait celle qu'il haïssait depuis si longtemps. Elle avait brisé un à un tous ses rêves et ses espérances. La savoir de retour, après le tourment qu'il avait vécu, lui avait tourné la tête.<p>

Il n'avait jamais osé lui parler seul à seul, mais cette fois il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser partir sans lui avoir rendu tous les torts qu'elle lui avait causés. Plusieurs pintes de bière avaient été nécessaires pour lui donner le courage de l'affronter les yeux dans les yeux.

Elle était là, allongée et profondément endormie car à aucun moment elle n'avait réagi. Elle était à sa portée, à sa merci, ignorant sa présence. L'alcool qu'il avait consommé ne lui avait pas seulement embrumé l'esprit. Il avait également rendu sa démarche plus hésitante et chancelante. Il en était conscient, alors ce fut avec le plus de précaution possible qu'il s'avança près du lit.

Il prit le temps de la détailler. Son visage fin et délicat qui contrastait avec celui des femmes qui vivaient dans la cité. Sa peau à la douce couleur dorée était parsemée de tâches de rousseur. Ses cheveux, même si ils n'étaient pas entretenus, donnaient envie d'être caressés.

Il recula vivement en constant que la contradiction venait en lui. Il avait toujours ressenti cela en sa présence. Un mélange d'émotions opposées.

Émerveillé par cette femme de grande taille à l'allure souple et légère, tellement différente des naines de son peuple, il avait grandi avec l'espoir qu'un jour elle lui accorderait un geste tendre ou un regard affectueux. Mais ses visites étaient toujours très brèves et rares. Les années passèrent et il était devenu un nain respectable et honorable qui, au vu de son rang, était voué à de grandes choses. Il avait presque fini par oublier celle qu'on appelait l'oracle. Presque… car au fond de lui, il avait toujours espéré son retour.

Elle était revenue peu de temps avant son mariage arrangé avec une jeune naine de bonne famille. A ce moment, elle avait réussi à lui faire maudire sa condition, à détester être né Nain. Maintes fois il avait imaginé être un Homme et pouvoir être à ses côtés, ne plus être invisible à ses yeux. Car c'était bien cela qui l'avait blessé le plus durement : elle ne le voyait pas. Il n'était que le fils de son père, caché dans son ombre. Les seules fois où elle lui avait adressé la parole, il n'avait pas pu faire autrement que de jouer le nain acariâtre et rustre. Une habitude stupide qui était resté et qui n'avait fait que transformer ses sentiments en haine.

Il savait qu'il ne devait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même et qu'il était normal que le peu de fois où elle le fixait c'était avec un regard courroucé. C'était de sa faute si elle ne l'appréciait pas, car il donnait également cette même image. Pourquoi serait-elle aimable avec lui qui était si désagréable avec elle ? Imbu de lui-même, il n'avait jamais pu revenir en arrière et faire en sorte que leur relation s'arrange.

Et puis maintenant qu'elle était de retour, elle ne lui avait pas donné l'impression d'avoir changé, que ce soit physiquement ou dans sa façon de le voir. Il avait bien vu sa méfiance envers lui. Mais ce qui allait encore plus lui faire de mal, c'était d'être une fois de plus dans l'ombre, non pas d'un mais de deux nains. Il était certain que sa venue était pour son fils.

Son fils.

Il aurait tant préféré avoir une fille, car il n'aurait pas eu à être jaloux de son propre enfant. Son fils lui avait volé son avenir. Il l'aimait malgré tout de tout son cœur, mais sans aucune perspective sa vie était devenue fade et morne. Lui, qui avait été un nain estimé et séduisant, était devenu ce même nain qu'il avait montré à l'oracle. Irascible, coléreux et négligé. Beaucoup mirent ce changement sur le dos de la mort de son épouse. La pauvre naine n'avait pas survécu à la naissance de leur prestigieux fils.

Progressivement, son esprit en était venu à la conclusion que la cause de tous ses malheurs était l'oracle.

C'était elle qui, par sa présence, avait manipulé son cœur.

C'était elle qui, par ses absences, avait obscurcit son âme.

C'était elle qui, par sa prédiction, avait volé sa vie.

Sans elle, son existence aurait été bien meilleure. Il n'en doutait plus et était bien résolu à lui faire part de son point de vue.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, cette fois bien déterminé. Il avança sa main crispée vers son cou. Il était tendu malgré l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité. Sans la toucher, il perçut la chaleur de sa peau et alors sa main s'arrêta. Encore une fois ce sentiment de contradiction l'envahit. Doucement il remonta vers sa bouche, d'où entre ses lèvres entrouvertes, il put sentir son souffle chaud aller et venir au rythme de sa respiration. Cette sensation lui fit perdre la tête et il se radoucit.

Oubliant ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, il joua avec ses soupirs, essayant de se saisir de chacune de ses expirations. Puis il dessina ses lèvres de son doigt sans jamais toucher à sa peau si tentante. Il dévia sur la courbe de son menton, ses joues, son nez, puis les boucles de ses cheveux. Il s'imposait volontairement une torture qu'à nouveau ses doigts se resserrèrent jusqu'à en fermer son poing puis ses yeux pour ne plus la voir. Mais son visage restait présent.

**- Tu as fait de ma vie un enfer**, murmura-t-il en serrant la mâchoire.

Il se tut un instant, puis en entendant la respiration de l'oracle devenir légèrement plus rapide et moins profonde, il rouvrit les yeux. Elle dormait encore mais paraissait moins sereine.

**- Si seulement je ne t'avais pas connu. J'ai espéré tant de choses de toi, mais tu ne m'as jamais donné que de la peine**, continua-t-il à marmonner.

Sa voix devint tremblante car il retenait la vague d'émotions qui le prenait à la gorge.

**- J'aurais été prêt à t'offrir toutes les richesses de mon peuple pour avoir un sourire de ta part. Mais jamais tu m'en as laissé l'occasion !**

Il dit cette dernière phrase dans un crescendo qui réveilla en sursaut la jeune femme. En l'espace d'un instant, il vit le regard de l'oracle passer de la surprise à la méfiance. Ce même regard qu'elle avait toujours eu pour lui.

Alors dans un geste de folie, il lui attrapa la gorge d'une main et serra fermement.

C'était la première fois qu'il la touchait, qu'il sentait sa peau sous ses doigts. Il aurait tant voulu que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances, mais l'ivresse lui faisait penser dur comme fer qu'elle ne lui avait pas laissé le choix.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux tout du long. Il vit l'effarement, l'effroi puis la panique la saisir. Elle remua beaucoup, tentant de se dégager de son étau. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle puisse être aussi vive et forte, alors il dut s'aider de son autre main pour presser autour de son cou. Elle s'agrippa à ses bras pour le faire lâcher, enfonça même ses ongles dans sa chair pour le blesser, mais ce n'était pas ces petites piques qui allaient le faire abandonner.

Assez rapidement, il sentit qu'elle perdait en puissance et que ses coups devenaient moins forts. A ce moment précis son regard changea. Cela ressembla à de la peine, voire de la pitié. Il y vit une demande de pardon. Pouvait-il encore revenir sur ses pas et arrêter son geste ? Ne serait-ce pas une preuve de faiblesse ? A moins que cela soit un acte de bonté ?

Il hésita et elle le vit.

Il ressentit un violent coup dans son estomac, ce qui le fit immédiatement lâcher prise. Et alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur le lit de sa victime, un autre coup vint le frapper au niveau de la mâchoire et l'envoya chuter à même le sol.

Il ne savait pas s'il était sonné par la violence des coups, par la brutalité qu'avait fait preuve l'humaine ou par l'absurdité de son acte. Sans doute les trois à la fois.

Toujours allongé à terre, il entendit une longue série de quintes de toux. Il voulut se relever mais il était comme désorienté et avait perdu ses repères. Toute la pièce semblait tourner autour de lui. Il ressaya plusieurs fois jusqu'à réussir à se tenir à genoux en appui sur le rebord du lit.

Devant lui, la jeune femme était debout mais elle était adossée contre le mur. Elle toussait encore et avait des difficultés à respirer.

Il resta un moment ainsi en se tenant la mâchoire, encore choqué par la poigne de la jeune femme.

**- Peut-on savoir ce qui vous a pris ?** dit une voix faible, éraillée et apparemment en colère.

Il n'osa pas la regarder dans les yeux. Un sentiment de honte l'envahit et l'envie de quitter la chambre devint très tentante.

Par Mahal, il ne pouvait encore fuir devant elle. Il était un nain et c'était inconcevable qu'il ait crainte d'une femme, d'une fille d'Homme. Non, il devait assumer son acte et faire ce qu'il avait prévu. Alors avec le reste de noblesse et de fierté qu'il lui restait, il se releva entièrement et marcha vers elle.

Sa démarche devait être menaçante car il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une lame qu'on sortait de son fourreau. A quelques pas de lui, l'oracle avait effectivement une courte dague elfique en main. Il se souvint qu'on lui avait confisqué son épée mais personne n'avait osé la fouiller pour trouver d'autre arme. Après tout, elle n'était pas une ennemie de son peuple. Il n'y avait que lui qui la considérait comme une menace… pour lui-même.

Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il avait déjà perdu son honneur, alors il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

**- N'avancez plus !** ordonna-t-elle.

Mais elle ne pointa pas sa lame vers lui et préféra se décaler pour maintenir une distance raisonnable entre elle et lui. Qu'elle était sage d'agir ainsi. Elle se doutait bien que si elle le blessait ou le tuait, elle aurait de graves problèmes et ne sortirait pas de la cité vivante.

Il s'immobilisa. Cela ne servait à rien de vouloir l'approcher car elle ne le laisserait jamais faire.

Seuls ses toussotements se faisaient entendre. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelque instant, sans que l'un des deux ne parle. Même si il ne la regardait pas, il pouvait sentir tout le dégout qu'elle devait avoir à son sujet. Alors il assuma et releva la tête fièrement. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il fut troublé. Il n'y avait pas une once d'aversion. Au contraire, il y avait en elle un mélange d'incompréhension et de crainte. Elle se tenait la gorge et était sur ses gardes.

**- Pourquoi ? Qu'ai-je bien pu faire pour mériter votre haine si violente ?** dit-elle dépitée.

**- Pourquoi…**, marmonna-t-il.

Il y avait bien des raisons à cela mais était-il prêt à toutes les avouer ?

**- Vous m'avez volé mon avenir**, réussit-il à dire.

**- Votre avenir ? Je n'ai pourtant pas jamais eu l'occasion de vous faire du tort.**

**- Vous n'avez jamais agi de façon directe, mais le résultat est pourtant bien présent.**

Elle pencha légèrement la tête, intriguée, et ôta sa main de son cou. Une large trace rouge lui barrait la gorge. Il regretta mais il ignorait s'il regrettait d'avoir échoué ou d'avoir agi. Il était en constante oscillation et cela commençait vraiment à l'agacer.

**- La seule chose qui a pu vous contrarier ce fut le jour où je vous ai annoncé que jamais vous ne régnerez**, continua-t-elle après avoir réfléchi. **Mais cela ne peut avoir été le déclenchement de votre inimitié, car d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne vous avez toujours été revêche avec moi.**

Il eut un semblant de rire.

**- Vous m'avez volé mon avenir,** répéta-t-il.

-** Je ne vous ai rien volé, dit-elle énervée. Car vous n'aviez PAS d'avenir.**

Sa phrase eut l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Il se sentit vaciller. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle puisse être aussi cru dans ses propos, elle qui avait fait preuve de tact dans chacun de ses discours.

**- Notre avenir ne nous appartient pas. Nous n'avons qu'un faible libre arbitre. Le bonheur n'est pas acquis à tous, alors satisfaisez vous de ce que vous avez.**

Chacune de ses paroles lui brisait un peu plus le peu de vigueur qui lui restait.

**- Qu'ai-je bien plus vous prendre pour que vous me détestiez ainsi ?** finit-elle sur un ton plus doux. **Si j'ai commis un acte qui vous a contrarié, cela était sans préméditation et sans volonté de vous causer du tort.**

**- Pourtant vous auriez pu tout changer**, dit-il à demi-mot.

Il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, perdant toute la dignité qu'il lui restait.

**- Que vous est-il arrivé ? Expliquez-moi**, demanda-t-elle en voyant l'état misérable de son agresseur.

**- En quoi le fait de vous raconter pourrait changer quoi que ce soit ?**

**- Il est vrai que cela n'aura pas d'impact sur le passé. Mais je vous donne l'occasion de soulager votre esprit de ce qui le ronge, car je vois bien que vous avez changé depuis ma dernière venue. Vous n'êtes plus le nain que j'ai connu.**

La tonalité de sa voix était devenue bienveillante mais ses yeux trahissaient une rancune du fait qu'il ait essayé de l'étrangler. Il avait enfin l'occasion de lui parler librement, chose que jamais avant il n'avait pu. Allait-il saisir cette opportunité ? Non, cela ne servirait à rien de lui dire car il savait d'avance que jamais son vœu le plus cher se réaliserait. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, une chimère, un mensonge qui l'avait rongé et le rongeait encore.

Résigné, il raconta.

**- Oui, bien des choses ont changé. Votre annonce a eu l'effet escompté. Personne ne s'attendait à une réincarnation. Tout le monde était si heureux et enthousiaste par cette nouvelle que cet excès de joie m'a blasé. Mon père a pris tous les honneurs tandis que mon épouse et moi n'étions que des figurants.**

**- Votre père est un Roi expressif et débordant d'énergie. Je comprends que vivre à ses côtés puisse être étouffant.**

**- Je sais rester à la place qui est la mienne, là n'est pas le problème**, haussa-t-il le ton. **Mais savoir que je ne jouirai jamais de cette renommée m'a frustré.**

**- Auriez-vous souhaité que je ne vous le dise pas ? Que je vous laisse dans l'ignorance et dans l'espoir de ce que vous n'aurez jamais ?**

**- Oui, peut être…** marmonna-t-il.

Elle ne répondit rien et alla s'asseoir sur son lit.

**- Vous devriez partir**, dit-elle en changeant de sujet. **Vous n'avez pas les idées claires. Vous me l'avez prouvé.**

Devant l'insinuation, il soupira.

**- Nous pourrons continuer cette conversation lorsque vous serez en état. Je pense que l'on doit vous attendre.**

**- M'attendre ?** reprit-il en redressant la tête. **Qui m'attendrait croyez-vous?**

Il la vit froncer les sourcils.

**- Pour une oracle, vous n'avez pas l'air d'être au courant de tout**, grogna-t-il.

**- Pardon, mais je ne cherche pas à tout savoir non plus. Ce serait triste de n'avoir aucune surprise.**

**- Et bien sachez que personne ne m'attend**, répondit-il d'un ton dédaigneux. **Mon fils doit encore être avec son grand-père, et mon épouse est… elle n'a pas survécu à l'accouchement.**

Il tourna la tête pour éviter de croiser son regard. Il n'avait pas envie de la voir avoir pitié de lui.

**- Je suis navrée de l'apprendre.**

Il renifla bruyamment et fini par se relever en prenant appui contre le mur. Sans un mot il se dirigea vers la porte.

**- Je…**

**- Ne dites plus rien !** dit-il fermement. **Vos paroles ne m'ont jamais porté chance.**

Il changea de direction pour aller vers elle.

**- Vous avez eu raison de m'ignorer jusqu'à maintenant. Après tout je ne suis qu'un Prince qui ne sera rien de plus. Je ne suis pas mon père. Je ne suis pas mon fils. Je ne suis rien !**

Il lui hurlait littéralement dessus mais elle n'avait pas peur. Elle l'écoutait attentivement.

**- Vous m'avez pris mon avenir. Tu m'as volé mon…**

Il avait frappé sa poitrine en disant sa seconde phrase, mais il n'avait pu l'achever. Il avait failli le dire. Il avait failli lui avouer.

Allait-elle deviné ?

Elle avait deviné.

Ses yeux s'étaient agrandis. Sa respiration avait changé. Son visage s'était décomposé.

Oui elle avait compris pourquoi il la haïssait tellement.

Il ne pourrait plus lui cacher désormais. Que faire ? Assumé ? Prié pour que cela reste secret ? Fuir ?

Non il ne pouvait quitter la cité, mais il pouvait sortir de cette chambre, d'où il n'aurait jamais dû entrer. C'est ce qu'il fit sans plus attendre car il s'attendait à la voir se moquer de lui. Lui, le nain épris d'une humaine. Quelle ineptie !

Il quitta la pièce dans la précipitation, claqua la porte mais qui ne se referma pas d'elle-même.

Amarthêl, embarrassée par cet aveu, se leva pour fermer correctement le battant. Elle constata en même temps qu'aucun garde ne la surveillait.

Mais avant de clore la porte, elle observa celui qui venait de partir. Même s'il était devenu que l'ombre de lui-même, il restait un nain au charisme indéniable.

**- Oh Prince Thalin, pardonnez-moi. J'ignorais tout cela**, murmura-t-elle, troublée.

* * *

><p><strong>une review?<strong>

**Je vous souhaite un joyeux noël**

**Biz**

**Sacrok**


	35. Flashback : La colère de l'oracle

**Bonjour à tous,**

Nouveau petit chapitre, toujours centré sur les aventure d'Azru avec les Nains de la Moria : **"La colère de l'oracle"**

Je n'ai pas grand chose à vous dire sur ce chapitre, alors je vous souhaite juste une **bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Merci à <strong>Julindy et Venin du Basilik<strong> pour leur review.

* * *

><p><em>Amarthêl, embarrassée par cet aveu, se leva pour fermer correctement le battant. Elle constata en même temps qu'aucun garde ne la surveillait.<em>

_Mais avant de clore la porte, elle observa celui qui venait de partir. Même s'il était devenu que l'ombre de lui-même, il restait un nain au charisme indéniable._

_**- Oh Prince Thalin, pardonnez-moi. J'ignorais tout cela**__, murmura-t-elle troublée._

* * *

><p>Durant les quelques jours qu'elle passa dans la Moria, Amarthêl n'eut pas l'occasion de revoir le Prince Thalin. Elle ne chercha pas à savoir où il était car elle se doutait qu'il n'oserait plus se montrer devant elle après cette révélation.<p>

Amarthêl ne chercha pas non plus dans ses visions à connaitre la suite des événements concernant Thalin. Mais elle était perturbée. Elle n'avait jamais entendu de récits relatant un rapprochement entre un nain et une humaine. Cela avait-il déjà existé ? N'est-ce pas contre nature ?

Néanmoins elle ne laissa pas paraitre le moindre trouble et fut chaleureusement reçu par le Roi Narvi et son petit-fils Durin. Le jeune nain, âgé d'une petite trentaine d'années, était déjà d'une belle carrure. Il avait hérité de son père sa grande taille et de sa mère une chevelure blonde dorée. Toujours collé à son grand-père, il avait montré beaucoup de curiosité envers l'oracle. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une autre race, car Narvi ne l'autorisait pas à sortir en dehors de la cité et plus aucuns Elfes ne traversaient la Moria.

« Pas avant ses quarante ans » avait dit la Roi, qui jouait véritablement le rôle du père pour Durin. Il était bien trop précieux pour que les Nains prennent le risque de le perdre dans une quelconque escarmouche. Mais le jeune nain ne semblait pas très intéressé par le monde extérieur.

Amarthêl comprit la peine que pouvait ressentir Thalin. Il avait perdu sa femme - même si il ne semblait pas lui avoir pas donné son cœur - il ne voyait plus son fils qui ne le considérait pas comme une figure paternel. Et il était directement exclu du rang d'héritier au trône de Khazad-dûm.

Mais personne ne lui parla du Prince Thalin, comme si il n'existait plus ou ne comptait plus parmi les personnes importantes du royaume. Cela était bien dommage et intérieurement elle se jura de faire changer les choses. A savoir, redonner une place notable à Thalin et faire en sorte que père et fils se retrouvent.

Lorsqu'elle quitta la Moria, elle promit de revenir quatre ans plus tard. Narvi, qui avait une grande confiance en l'oracle, avait fortement insisté pour qu'elle accompagne le Prince Durin lors de sa première expédition à l'extérieur des Montagnes. Elle accepta volontiers.

§

Durant ces quatre années, Amarthêl sillonna du Sud au Nord les Monts Brumeux. Elle observa le comportement des Gobelins qui, depuis Gundabad, colonisaient chaque grotte, caverne et excavation de la chaîne montagneuse. L'influence néfaste d'Angmar se rependait petit à petit dans les territoires libres ou qui n'opposaient que peu de résistance. Elle pensait avoir laissé derrière elle les conflits des Hommes, mais la même menace semblait la suivre.

Finalement, serait-elle porteuse de malheur ? Cette idée ne partit jamais de son esprit.

§

Au printemps de l'année 1777 du Troisième Age, l'oracle se présenta devant la porte Ouest de la Moria qui témoignait de l'amitié qui avait existé jadis entre les Nains de Khazad-dûm et les Elfes de l'Eregion.

Accompagnée, elle fut conduite jusqu'au Roi.

La fête battait son plein. La grande salle de réception était pleine à craquer. Vin, bière, sangliers et oies sauvages composaient le banquet. L'ambiance était chaleureuse et festive. Toujours escortée par deux gardes, Amarthêl traversa la salle en prenant garde à éviter les jets de nourriture qui fusaient d'une table à une autre. Le brouhaha ambiant agressait les oreilles de l'oracle qui avait passé les quatre dernières années dans la quasi solitude. L'heure étant tardive, l'ivresse avait atteint une bonne partie des convives. De cette façon elle put presque passer inaperçue. Cela était relativement rare en temps normal, en raison de sa grande taille.

A mi-chemin elle observa la table royale vers laquelle elle se dirigeait. Le Roi Narvi, imposant sur son trône massif, présidait la réception. A sa gauche, son épouse, discrète et renfermée. Tout naturellement le Prince Durin était assis à la droite du roi. Sa position d'héritier direct était ainsi bien visible aux yeux de tous.

A cette même tablée, des cousins et neveux, généraux et conseillers, tous festoyaient avec appétit et personne n'avait remarqué la présence de l'oracle.

Mais parmi cette royale assemblée, une personne ne semblait pas se réjouir autant que les autres. Une stature fixe et rigide tranchait au milieu des convives enivrés. Un regard sombre et haineux était bien le seul à avoir aperçu la silhouette encapuchonnée qui cheminait vers eux. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à reconnaitre cette silhouette qui dépassait allégrement tous les Nains qu'elle croisait. Il se raidit plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

**- Ah, mon amie ! Vous voilà enfin !** s'exclama de sa voix grave Narvi lorsqu'il remarqua sa présence.

Elle s'inclina devant lui.

Tout guilleret, Narvi se précipita vers l'oracle et d'un geste brutal la serra dans ses énormes bras. Amarthêl fut gênée par sa démarche et l'odeur de l'alcool lui monta au nez.

**- Venez manger avec nous**, proposa-t-il en la lâchant.

**- Merci Roi Narvi, mais je préférerai me reposer**, s'excusa-t-elle.

**- Allons. Partagez ce festin en notre compagnie. Vous n'avez que la peau sur vos os. Vous faites peine à voir.**

Il était vrai qu'elle n'était guère rondelette comparée aux naines. Sa vie dans les Monts n'avait été faite que de maigres repas et cela se voyait sur le tour de sa taille. Déconcertée elle se laissa mener par Narvi jusqu'à la table. Elle prit soin d'éviter de croiser le regard du Prince Thalin, histoire de ne pas lui rajouter de l'embarras. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, l'épouse de Narvi avait quitté la table, ce qui lui laissait une place libre.

Enivré et joyeux, Narvi rempli l'assiette de l'oracle d'une quantité faramineuse de viande et purée. Il fit de même pour son verre. Amarthêl, pour ne pas contrarier le roi, accepta de grignoter un peu.

**- Nous vous attendions plus tôt**, lança le Prince Durin sur un ton un peu sec.

**- Sachez Prince, que je n'ai pas pour habitude d'arriver en retard, ni même en avance. J'arrive précisément à l'heure qu'il faut**, répondit-elle en se penchant sur la table pour mieux le voir.

Elle afficha un léger sourire en coin montrant qu'elle n'était pas contrariée par sa remarque. Cela eu pour effet de calmer Durin qui sourit à son tour.

**- En tout cas, je n'aurais pour rien au monde manqué votre anniversaire. Alors je vous souhaite un très bon anniversaire, Prince Durin**, déclara-t-elle en tendant son verre vers lui.

Toute la tablée profita de sa déclaration pour boire une nouvelle tournée de bière, et la soirée continua ainsi jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

§

Le lendemain, pas très fraîche, Amarthêl intégra le groupe de soldats qui allait accompagner le Prince à l'extérieur de la Moria. La jeune femme trouva le dispositif exagéré : vingt guerriers en armure et munis d'armes toutes plus tranchantes que les autres. Il n'aurait tenu qu'à elle, elle serait allée seule avec Durin.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Narvi protégeait à ce point son petit-fils. Durin n'était pourtant pas fait de sucre. Son héritage faisait de lui le nain le plus puissant de sa génération, mais aux yeux du Roi il demeurait l'équivalent d'un diamant d'une grande pureté que l'on se devait de garder sous clé. Narvi n'ignorait pourtant pas que les diamants sont des gemmes indestructibles et Durin était exactement cela.

**- Avez-vous déjà senti la fraicheur d'une averse de printemps sur votre visage, Prince Durin ?** demanda Amarthêl en arrivant dans le dos de l'héritier.

Le Prince se retourna prestement vers l'oracle. Il semblait quelque peu angoissé.

**- Non, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion**, répondit-il.

**- Ni le souffle du vent dans vos cheveux ? **

**- Non plus. Ce sont des choses dont j'ignorais presque l'existence et je vous avouerai qu'elles ne m'attirent pas plus que cela.**

L'oracle ne releva pas son manque d'attrait pour l'extérieur et passa son chemin. Elle arriva au niveau de Narvi qui était en train de donner ses dernières consignes au responsable de la troupe.

**- Confirmez-moi qu'il n'aura pas d'incident durant cette sortie**, supplia le Roi.

Amarthêl fut surprise par la peur qu'elle put lire dans les yeux de Narvi. Bon sang ! Elle n'aurait jamais cru voir ce sentiment chez cette race.

**- Il ne passera rien je vous l'assure. J'ai nettoyé la zone avant mon arrivée. Vous pouvez vous détendre jusqu'à notre retour.**

Le Roi soupira mi de réconfort mi de résignation.

**- D'ailleurs j'aimerai que vous m'autorisez de poursuivre la sortie jusqu'au matin.**

**- Hors de question !** se rebiffa Narvi sévèrement. **Il devra être rentré avant que la nuit tombe.**

Cette fois ce fut au tour de l'oracle de soupirer. La peur de Narvi était disproportionnée et il était arrivé à la transmettre à son petit-fils. Elle ne cacha pas son mécontentement, et avec un regard froid elle rabattit son capuchon puis se dirigea vers la porte.

La grande porte de pierre s'ouvrit devant elle, laissant d'engouffrer une rafale de vent à l'intérieur de la montagne. Énervée, elle prit sur elle pour ne pas secouer un grand coup ce Roi qui perdait l'esprit. Elle attendit sur une roche à l'extérieur que la troupe se décide enfin à partir.

Dans un tintamarre digne des Nains, le convoi princier se mit en route. S'est excédée qu'elle suivit à l'arrière.

Tout ceci n'était qu'une mascarade. Comment le Prince pouvait apprécier sa première sortie lorsque la seule chose qu'il entendait était le pas lourd de ses soldats ? Comment pouvait-il apprécier le paysage lorsque le seul but était d'aller d'un point A à un point B pour finalement revenir au point A ?

A aucun moment elle ne vit le Prince lever le nez de ses bottes. Résignée elle continua la mission qu'elle avait accepté, à savoir accompagner Durin lors de sa première sortie.

Le soleil n'était pas encore passé derrière les montagnes que le convoi fut de retour. Quatre heures tout au plus, voilà le temps que cela avait duré. Quatre heures pour quarante années passées sous terre.

A croire que Narvi était resté sur le pas de la porte à attendre le retour de son petit-fils, car ce fut lui qui accueilli la troupe à son arrivée. Les soldats se dispersèrent dans les galeries alentours, tandis que le Roi serrait Durin dans ses bras. Pensait-il sincèrement que sa vie avait été en danger ?

**- Comment cela s'est passé ? Tu vas bien ? Il ne t'est rien arrivé ? **questionna Narvi.

**- Non, tout c'est bien déroulé. Nous avons marché dans la montagne puis nous somme revenu**, expliqua le Prince. **Mais je n'ai pas trouvé cela très passionnant. **

Amarthêl, qui était restée dans l'encadrement de la grande porte, entendait parfaitement la discussion. Bien sûr que cela n'avait pas été passionnant, même elle était de cet avis. Mais comment cela aurait pu en être autrement ?

**- Bien**, conclut Narvi. **Au moins tu as vu de quoi est fait l'extérieur. Ainsi est le monde dehors. Et je peux t'assurer que rien de bon ne t'y attend.**

**- ROI NARVI ! **tonna une voix puissante qui résonna comme un écho dans la galerie.

Narvi, Durin ainsi que chaque nain présent, tous se retournèrent vers la source de ce cri. La silhouette encapuchonnée de l'oracle se dessinait telle une ombre auréolée de lumière. Jamais l'oracle n'avait prononcé un mot plus haut que l'autre et ils n'étaient pas certains que ce soit vraiment elle qui ait crié.

Cela avait été la phrase de trop pour Amarthêl.

**- Comment osez-vous dire une telle chose ?** gronda-t-elle.

Ils étaient dorénavant sûrs que c'était bien l'oracle qui avait parlé. Elle marcha d'une allure menaçante vers le Roi et le Prince.

**- Pensez-vous sincèrement ce que vous venez dire ? Pensez-vous réellement que tout ce qui vient de l'extérieur est mauvais ? Mauvais pour qui ?** continua-t-elle à rugir tout en marchant.

Elle semblait être dans une rage folle. Sa menace fit réagir des soldats qui accoururent pour protéger les nobles. Mais Amarthêl ne leur prêta pas attention et continua.

**- Expliquez-moi le fond de votre pensée, Roi Narvi. **

Une rangée de nains armés se forma face à l'oracle, la pointe de leur lance en direction de l'humaine. Elle continua d'avancer jusqu'à venir toucher plusieurs lances avec son corps. Elle exerça une forte pression pour tester la solidité de la muraille qui ne flancha que lorsque quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent de sa chemise.

**- Suis-je quelqu'un de mauvais pour vous ?** dit-elle en découvrant sa tête.

Le regard noir de l'oracle figea Narvi. Jamais il ne l'avais vu dans un état pareil.

Durin, quant à lui, fut impressionné par le courage de l'humaine à parler aussi rudement à son grand-père et à ne pas montrer de peur face aux lances aiguisées.

**- Votre silence parle à votre place. Vous me décevez**, finit-elle par dire d'un ton navré.

Elle s'éloigna des armes dont le bout était teinté de carmin.

**- Ignorez le monde extérieur si cela vous chante, mais je peux vous dire que le monde extérieur, lui, ne vous ignorera pas.**

Sur ces paroles, l'oracle tourna les talons et s'en alla vers la sortie.

**- Attendez**, s'écria Durin.

Le Prince accourut vers l'oracle, se plaça face à elle et l'obligea à s'arrêter.

**- Sous entendez-vous qu'une guerre est à prévoir ?**

Elle resta muette, le regard fixé vers la lumière extérieure qui décroissait progressivement.

**- S'il vous plait, répondez. Vous êtes ma seule source d'information de l'extérieur. Et je sens que votre aide me sera d'une grande utilité plus tard**, plaida Durin. **Si nous devons faire face à une menace de dehors, alors je vous prie de me le dire.**

**- Mais ne sachez-vous donc pas que votre peuple est déjà en guerre**, céda-t-elle en parlant d'un ton plus convenable.

**- Vous parlez des Gobelins qui errent dans les montagnes ?**

**- Ceux-là même.**

**- Mais ils ne sont pas une grande menace. Ils sont trop faibles et peu nombreux.**

**- Pour le moment, oui.**

A cet instant le Prince Durin, malgré son jeune âge, parut empli de sagesse.

**- Les vaincrons-nous ?**

**- La question n'est pas de savoir si vous vaincrez, car le bien fini toujours par gagner. Mais demandez-vous si votre peuple prospèrera, si vous arriverez à le rendre heureux malgré la mort qui planera au-dessus de vous.**

**- Ce que vous dites ne me rassure guère**, s'attrista le Prince.

**- Mon rôle n'est pas toujours d'apporter des bonnes nouvelles. Votre père pourrait vous en attester.**

Durin, sous sa lourde armure, semblait s'être chargé d'un énorme fardeau. Le poids de la responsabilité de la couronne qui signifiait, en fin de compte, avoir beaucoup plus de devoirs que de droits.

**- Je crains le monde extérieur**, avoua à mi mot l'héritier.

**- Il est normal de craindre ce que l'on ne connait pas. Mais comment pourrez-vous défendre votre royaume si vous ne connaissez pas chaque pierre, chaque monticule, chaque vallée et chaque cime qui constituent vos montagnes? Je ne parle pas de ces montagnes de joyaux que vous empilez dans vos souterrains. Je parle de la roche qui s'étend au-dessus de vos têtes, car bien avant que des combats ne se déroulent en ces lieux, vous devrez vous battre à l'extérieur. Une connaissance approfondie de la topologie de l'ensemble de votre royaume est un élément capital dont vous aurez grandement besoin.**

Le Prince se tourna vers la porte toujours grande ouverte.

**- J'entends ce que vous dites et je prends vos paroles comme étant remplies de vérité. M'aiderez-vous à comprendre ce monde et à en connaitre chaque détail ?** la sollicita-t-il.

L'oracle se radoucit en voyant que le Prince brisait de lui-même le carcan dans lequel Narvi l'avait enfermé.

**- Je me ferai une joie de répondre à vos questions et à vous ouvrir les yeux sur les beautés qui vivent de l'autre côté de cette porte**, dit-elle en montrant la trouée. **Car il ne faut pas croire que seul le mal réside dehors. Et sachez que le fléau qui vous vaincra ne viendra pas de l'extérieur mais des profondeurs de la terre.**

Ce fut sur ces paroles à la fois rassurantes et pessimistes que l'oracle passa pour de bon la porte dont les portes se refermèrent derrière, plongeant ainsi dans l'obscurité les galeries de Khazad-dûm.

* * *

><p>J'ai voulu une fin assez abrupte pour montrer l'effet de la dernière phrase d'Azru sur Durin.<p>

A bientôt.

Biz

Sacrok


	36. Flashback : Conclusion trop hâtive

**Bonjour à tous,**

Nouveau chapitre : "**Conclusion trop hâtive**"

J'ai écris ce chapitre en deux jours. Il est un peu plus long que les précédents. En fait, il est composé de deux parties : une ciblée sur Durin et la seconde sur Thalin. J'aurais voulu que ce soit plus court mais je ne suis étalée. Bon, je ne pense pas que cela vous dérange, mais j'avais prévu de ne faire que 3 - 4 chapitres sur la période "Moria-Durin". J'en suis déjà à 4 et je suis loin d'avoir fini. Je suis pas prête de reprendre mon histoire là où je l'ai laissé chapitre 28, sachant que j'ai encore plein de choses à vous raconter avant.

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Merci à <strong>Venin du Basilik,<strong> **Julindy, SchottishBloodyMary, BibiCool360 et La plume d'Elena **pour leur review.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Je me ferai une joie de répondre à vos questions et à vous ouvrir les yeux sur les beautés qui vivent de l'autre côté de cette porte<strong>__, dit-elle en montrant la trouée. __**Car il ne faut pas croire que seul le mal réside dehors. Et sachez que le fléau qui vous vaincra ne viendra pas de l'extérieur mais des profondeurs de la terre.**_

_Ce fut sur ces paroles à la fois rassurantes et pessimistes que l'oracle passa pour de bon la porte dont les portes se refermèrent derrière, plongeant ainsi dans l'obscurité les galeries de Khazad-dûm._

* * *

><p>Un rire puissant résonna dans toute la vallée. Ce n'était pas un rire forcé, mais un élan du cœur.<p>

**- Il essaya de se relever mais à chaque fois une vague venait le faucher**, raconta une voix féminine tout en rigolant. **Il finit par rejoindre la berge trempé jusqu'aux os, la bouche remplie de sable.**

Le rire reprit de plus belle.

**- La tentative de séduction de cet homme est tombée à l'eau**, continua celui qui esclaffait de nouveau.

**- Prince Durin, j'ignorai que vous vous y connaissiez en humour.**

Ils continuèrent dans un fou rire jusqu'à réussir à se calmer.

**- Arrêtons nous ici pour ce soir**, proposa la jeune femme encore toute riante.

Le petit groupe s'installa sous un éperon rocheux à l'abri du vent et d'une éventuelle pluie. Les quatre nains et l'humaine formaient une troupe fort peu commune.

**- Mon amie, vos histoires sont incroyables**, s'exclama le jeune nain. **Vous avez vécu et vu des choses à la fois fabuleuses et effroyables. Comme j'aimerai pouvoir admirer ces cités et ces paysages grandioses que vous me décrivez.**

**- Mais vous pouvez le faire. Profitez de votre jeunesse**, répondit-elle en posant son paquetage.** Tant que votre grand-père règne, il n'y a rien qui vous oblige à vous enfermer dans la Moria.**

Il ne répondit rien mais son regard était rêveur.

**- Apprenez à connaitre vos montagnes avant, et un jour je vous emmènerai avec moi vers l'Est. Mais pour l'heure, préparons un bon repas chaud !**

Cela faisait cinq jours que le petit groupe avait quitté la sécurité de Khazad-dûm.

Amarthêl, malgré la relation désormais glaciale entre elle et le Roi Narvi, était revenue quelques mois plus tard. Elle n'avait eu aucunes difficultés à convaincre le Prince Durin de l'accompagner à l'extérieur. Et cette fois-ci sans escorte démesurée. Trois solides guerriers nains s'étaient joints à eux pour assurer la sécurité du jeune prince et c'était le strict nécessaire.

Pour la première « véritable » sortie du prince, Amarthêl avait prévu de se rendre de la porte Ouest à la porte Est, mais en passant par-dessus les montagnes. Un voyage qui durerait deux semaines. Voilà une riche expérience pour Durin habitué à vivre dans le confort et l'oisiveté. Mais comme tout bon Nain, il s'adapta rapidement et jamais il ne se plaignit des conditions. Il fallait dire que l'oracle prenait à cœur à l'instruire sur la géographie, la faune, la flore de la région qu'ils traversaient. L'attitude de Durin avait quelque peu troublée l'oracle car il se montrait ignorant de choses aussi communes que la pluie, les nuages mais aussi la lumière des astres.

Le prince retenait chaque leçon et avait développé une curiosité du monde extérieur, chose qui lui faisait défaut auparavant. De ce fait il avait poussé l'oracle à lui parler du reste de la Terre du Milieu, des autres royaumes, des autres montagnes, des autres peuples. La curiosité de Durin avait forcé la jeune femme à raconter des événements personnels de sa propre vie. Mais elle cacha tout de même certains détails au jeune prince.

**- J'aimerai également voir cette mer dont vous m'avez parlé**, dit Durin. **Cette immense étendue d'eau m'intrigue. **

**- La mer n'est pourtant pas le milieu où excellent les Nains, mais si nous en avons l'occasion je vous y conduirai avec plaisir**, confirma-t-elle.

Satisfait, Durin prit l'initiative de préparer le feu de camp lorsqu'un des soldats revint les bras chargés de bois. Amarthêl, quant à elle, commença à vider les petits gibiers chassés durant leur journée de marche.

La soirée se déroula chaleureusement et l'oracle, qui avait parlé toute la journée, laissa le soin à l'un des guerriers de conter d'anciennes légendes naines. Puis à tour de rôle, ils prirent leur tour de garde et la nuit passa paisiblement.

Au petit matin, Amarthêl prit à part le gradé et lui conseilla d'être particulièrement attentif de ce jour-ci. Le message circula jusqu'aux deux autres soldats, sans que Durin soit mis au courant. Il était inutile de le prévenir car cela l'aurait inquiété plus que de raison.

La matinée se déroula à l'identique, mais l'oracle orienta la conversation sur un sujet qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais abordé.

**- Avez-vous déjà tué, Prince Durin ?** questionna-t-elle de but en blanc.

- …**tué ?** répéta-t-il hésitant.

**- Vous avez eu une éducation militaire j'imagine. On vous a enseigné le maniement des armes et les techniques de combats ?**

**- Oui, bien sûr. J'ai eu d'excellents professeurs.**

**- Mais vous n'avez jamais pu mettre à l'épreuve vos capacités offensives ?**

**- Face à un vrai ennemi vous voulez dire ?**

**- Oui. Un Gobelin par exemple.**

**- Non, jamais**, répondit-il honteusement.

L'oracle arrêta la marche avant d'arriver en haut du col qu'ils gravissaient depuis deux bonnes heures. Elle fit un signe au gradé et aussitôt les trois guerriers, armes à la main, franchirent les derniers mètres jusqu'au col. Durin regarda étrangement leurs manœuvres.

**- Quelle est votre arme favorite, Prince Durin ?** demanda l'oracle tout en sortant sa propre lame.

Elle avait murmuré sa question.

**- La hache, évidemment**, confirma-t-il sur le même ton.

**- Et bien, sortez là. Vous allez me montrer comment vous vous en servez.**

Puis elle rejoignit les soldats et Durin resta coi devant l'évidence de ce qui allait se dérouler. Mais il ne trembla pas et avec tout son courage il se saisit de sa hache puis marcha jusqu'au col.

Allongés à même le sol pour éviter de se faire repérer, ils observèrent. L'autre versant du col était du côté Nord et donc constamment plongé dans l'ombre. Cela en faisait un repère plaisant pour les immondes Gobelins, et avec les nuages permanent dans ces hauteurs ils n'avaient pas trop de soucis pour sortir en plein jour.

**- Ils sont une trentaine, pas plus**, annonça en chuchotant le gradé.

**- Ce sont des éclaireurs. Ils viennent inspecter chaque recoin des monts dans le but de trouver des cavernes accueillantes**, expliqua l'oracle. **Ils n'opposeront pas beaucoup de résistance. **

**- Comment allons-nous opérer ? **questionna Durin.

**- Nouvelle leçon pour vous aujourd'hui**, murmura-t-elle. **Attaquer de front ne serait pas judicieux car la distance est trop grande et ils nous verront arriver.**

Rompue aux batailles en tout genre, Amarthêl prit la décision sur la tactique qu'ils allaient employer. Grâce à ses connaissances du terrain et à son expérience, leur victoire sur l'ennemi fut rapide. Durin expérimenta pour la première fois la mise à mort d'un ennemi. L'oracle avait constamment gardé un œil sur l'héritier et elle fut grandement rassurée de voir que malgré son inexpérience il n'avait pas hésité une seconde à agir.

**- Vous avez le combat dans le sang, Prince Durin. Je pourrais vous confier mes arrières sans hésitation. **

**- Je préférerai attendre encore quelques années avant que vous me confiez cette tâche, mais je vous remercie pour votre confiance. **

Ce fut ainsi que Durin et Amarthêl établirent une amitié sincère et cordiale.

Par la suite, ils rencontrèrent deux autres patrouilles de Gobelins et ils finirent par arriver comme convenu à la porte Est.

**- Quelle est cette forêt qui s'étend par au-delà des Monts ?** demanda Durin lorsqu'ils étaient encore en hauteur.

**- Ce sont les bois du Lórinand, royaume elfique du Roi Amroth**, expliqua Amarthêl avec une pointe de nostalgie.

Durin le remarqua.

**- Vous semblez attristée à cette évocation. Y avez-vous vécu ? **

**- Oui j'y ai séjourné pendant de très nombreuses années, mais je ne dirai pas que je suis triste. Je suis plutôt mélancolique en y pensant. C'est un endroit qui m'est particulièrement cher et c'est un lieu où règne la paix. J'aimerai pouvoir m'y cacher, loin des conflits. **

**- Vous avez vécu plus de combats que je ne connaitrai jamais. De ce que j'ai pu en voir je comprends parfaitement votre aspiration à la paix. **

**- Vous êtes sage malgré votre jeune âge, mais sachez qu'il ne suffit pas de vouloir la paix pour l'avoir. Il vaut également œuvrer à son maintien.**

Ce fut une nouvelle leçon pour Durin et bien d'autres suivirent par la suite.

A leur retour à Khazad-dûm, nulle trace de Narvi comme cela avait été le cas la première fois. La colère de l'oracle avait obligé le Roi à se modérer sur son attitude protectrice envers son petit-fils. Amarthêl aurait cru que cette tache se serait révélée plus ardue mais il n'en fut rien, tout comme le fait de développer l'intérêt de Durin au monde extérieur.

En fait, il lui restait encore une épreuve à surmonter et celle-ci concernait le père de Durin.

Thalin.

§

Le cas de Thalin était complexe. D'une part, elle devait se rapprocher de lui pour pouvoir agir. Mais depuis son aveu, le Prince mettait tout en œuvre pour l'éviter.

Amarthêl décida d'adopter la même technique que pour les chevaux traumatisés. La comparaison n'était pas flatteuse mais devant le caractère buté du nain elle n'avait pas d'autre solution.

Pour cela elle allait avoir besoin de temps et de patience. Ce ne serait pas elle qui agirait, et tout ce qu'elle aurait à faire, au début, serait de se montrer inoffensive et calme. Si Thalin voyait qu'elle ne le menaçait d'aucune manière, il finirait par se détendre et accepter sa présence.

Alors à chacun de ses séjours dans la cité souterraine, Amarthêl fit exprès de croiser plusieurs fois Thalin. Au début elle l'ignora complétement, puis au fil des mois elle essaya de croiser son regard mais elle gardait toujours une attitude neutre et impersonnelle. A aucun moment, ils n'échangèrent de paroles.

Plusieurs années furent ainsi nécessaires pour que Thalin l'accepte non loin de lui sans qu'il recherche à tout prix à se soustraire de sa présence.

Ce fut le jour où Thalin lui adressa enfin la parole qu'Amarthêl décida d'inverser les rôles. Ainsi ce fut elle qui se mit à fuir Thalin. Le nain fut dans un premier temps irrité par son comportement et se remit à vouloir l'éviter.

Mais le plan de l'oracle fonctionna à merveille.

L'attitude fuyante de la jeune femme signifia à Thalin qu'il était désormais en position dominante, et cela changeait la donne. Plus elle le fuyait et plus il avait envie de se rapprocher d'elle.

Amarthêl savait que Thalin avait été élevé pour un jour être roi. Malheureusement elle lui avait fauché toutes ses aspirations. Le nain fier qu'il avait été n'avait plus sa place dans la société et il s'était lui-même mis à l'écart. Mais elle ne doutait pas que ce nain existait encore au fond de lui. Thalin avait eu beau cacher sa fierté, Amarthêl savait qu'elle n'avait pas disparu.

La fierté est un sentiment qui va de pair avec l'orgueil. C'est justement cet orgueil qui pousserait n'importe quel nain fier à obtenir la place qu'il pense être la sienne et ce, principalement, lorsqu'il se sent en position forte.

Amarthêl avait progressivement mis en place les conditions qui pousseront Thalin à agir.

§

Comme à chaque retour d'expédition à l'extérieur, un festin les attendait.

Durin était robuste désormais. A soixante ans passés, il avait l'allure d'un solide guerrier et déjà une barbe bien fournie. Le dîner s'éternisait et Amarthêl, fatiguée, prit congés pour profiter du confort d'un lit moelleux et d'un repos bien mérité. Elle n'était plus considérée comme un visiteur, et elle avait désormais une place notable dans la société de Khazad-dûm. De ce fait, elle pouvait aller et venir comme bon lui semblait sans avoir besoin d'être accompagnée.

L'excès d'alcool n'avait jamais été son fort et couplé à la fatigue elle eut du mal à rejoindre sa chambre. Du moins c'est ce que pensèrent tous les nains et naines qu'elle croisa sur son chemin. Mais la vérité n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'elle laissait paraitre. Durant l'expédition à l'extérieur, ils avaient dû éliminer une foule de Gobelins. Ils se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux et menaçants. Les Nains avaient plus de difficultés à en venir à bout et il y eut des blessés. L'oracle en fit parti mais elle cacha sa plaie pour ne pas priver de soins les nains qui en avaient besoin, car elle, elle survivrait quoi qu'il arrive.

Du repos, voilà la seule médecine dont elle avait besoin.

Sa chambre attitrée était désormais dans les quartiers royaux. Durin aimait la savoir non loin de lui au cas où il aurait besoin de conseils ou pour répondre aux nombreuses questions qu'ils se posaient.

Amarthêl se sentait de plus en plus mal. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte c'est d'arriver à sa chambre. Sa blessure à l'abdomen avait dû s'infecter et la fièvre l'assommait un peu plus à chaque pas. Les quartiers royaux n'étaient pas très fréquentés et l'oracle, inattentive, se croyait seule. Elle arriva enfin dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre. Sa vue se brouillait de plus en plus. Sa démarche de plus en plus chancelante, l'obligea à se maintenir aux murs. Au fond d'elle, elle espérait pouvoir tenir jusqu'à son lit.

Encore une dizaine de mètres.

La porte tant désirée fut enfin à sa portée, mais lorsqu'elle tendit le bras pour actionner le verrou, une forte poigne l'obligea à se retourner.

**- Pourquoi m'évitez-vous ?** rugit une voix qu'elle reconnut malgré son état.

**- Thalin… Prince Thalin**, parvint-elle à dire.

Mais ce fut le choc de trop et un voile noir glissa irrémédiablement devant ses yeux.

Toujours consciente mais incapable de contrôler son corps qui devint aussi mou que celui d'une poupée, elle sentit les bras puissants du prince qui l'empêchèrent de tomber à terre.

Thalin était désemparé. L'oracle avait toujours eu une santé de fer et jamais elle n'avait montré la moindre faiblesse. Il ne savait trop quoi faire car il était pris au dépourvu. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'était imaginé lorsqu'il décida de la suivre.

**- Que vous arrive-t-il ?** s'exclama-t-il inquiet.

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse.

Il lui redressa la tête d'une main pour mieux voir son visage. Elle avait les yeux clos, alors en première précaution il vérifia si elle respirait encore. Heureusement son souffle ne l'avait pas quitté. Il remarqua néanmoins qu'elle était brûlante et recouverte de sueur. Bien qu'il ne soit pas guérisseur, Thalin savait reconnaître la fièvre. Il ne pouvait la laisser ainsi.

Après avoir ouvert la porte de sa chambre, il la porta jusqu'à son lit. C'était la seconde fois qu'il la touchait et là encore ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'il aurait souhaité que ça se déroule.

**- Êtes-vous malade ? Êtes-vous blessée ? **lui demanda-t-il en lui tapotant légèrement les joues. **Je ne peux vous aider si vous ne me dites rien.**

Mais toujours aucune réaction.

En désespoir de cause et ne voulant pas la perdre, il fit glisser son regard sur son corps à la recherche d'un indice. Mais rien de visible. C'est alors qu'il se souvint de son retour il y avait de ça quelques heures. Dans l'agitation qui y régnait, entre les nombreux blessés et la nouvelle de la menace plus présente des Gobelins, il lui avait semblé apercevoir la belle se tenir douloureusement le ventre, un instant seulement, puis reprendre une attitude normale. Étant donné qu'il était le responsable de la sécurité interne de la Moria, Thalin dut organiser ses troupes de manière plus efficaces et il n'eut plus le loisir de repenser à cet infime détail. De plus, elle ne semblait guère souffrante.

Thalin observa nerveusement la zone suspectée. Il n'osait pas regardé sous les tissus de ses vêtements. Il n'était pas guérisseur, il n'était pas son mari, ni même un ami. Il n'était rien pour elle. Il n'avait donc aucun droit d'ainsi la découvrir. Mais si son intuition était la bonne et qu'il n'agissait pas, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Elle pâlissait à vue d'œil et sa respiration s'accélérait.

**- Pardonnez mon indélicatesse**, chuchota-t-il.

Avec attention et minutie, Thalin dénoua chaque lien qui maintenait fermé l'épaisse tunique faite d'un riche tissu mordoré. Il fut un moment rassuré lorsque la blancheur de la fine chemise de lin fut visible. Il continua son inspection de façon à être certain de son état.

Délicatement - du moins le plus doucement qu'il put le faire, car rappelons que nous avons à faire à un nain et que la délicatesse n'est pas dans son registre - il releva le pan de la chemise qui était passé sous la ceinture de son pantalon.

La peau claire de son ventre se dévoila petit à petit, centimètre par centimètre, jusqu'à ce qu'un autre morceau de tissu apparu. Relevant alors plus brusquement la chemise, il finit par s'arrêter, interdit, devant la présence d'un bandage grossier.

**- Ce n'est pas grave.**

La faible voix de la belle rompit le silence de la pièce.

Thalin s'écarta alors vivement du lit, honteux de s'être fait découvert. Mais en voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas eu une illusion auditive. Il se rapprocha alors pour vérifier.

**- De quoi souffrez-vous ?** demanda-t-il pour savoir si elle l'entendait.

**- Ce n'est pas grave**, répéta-t-elle faiblement, les yeux toujours clos.

Thalin eut la confirmation de deux choses. Un, elle était consciente. Deux, elle était véritablement blessée. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas réclamé de soin?

**- Vous êtes au plus mal. Laissez-moi vous aider.**

Les Nains connaissaient l'immortalité de l'oracle. Étant donné qu'elle ne leur avait jamais parlé de sa nature, les Nains la croyaient semblable aux Elfes. Ces êtres magiques que la maladie ne peut tuer mais dont une flèche bien placée pouvait conduire dans les cavernes de Mandos. Thalin ignorait donc la capacité de guérison d'Amarthêl, et c'est tout naturellement qu'il s'inquiéta pour son sort.

L'oracle fronça des sourcils, signe de douleur, alors Thalin n'attendit pas sa réponse et trancha net de son couteau le bandage qui ceignait son abdomen.

Une plaie large d'une petite dizaine de centimètre barrait la surface blanche de son ventre. Il n'y avait plus de sang, ce qui montrait que la blessure avait été nettoyée. Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus Thalin était la profondeur et la rougeur qui s'étendait tout autour.

Thalin serra ses poings devant l'étendue des dégâts et le mauvais pronostique. Même un nain robuste avec des soins appropriés n'était pas sûr de survivre.

Thalin n'osa plus la regarder et détourna les yeux. Il se mit à se maudire de ne pas être intervenu avant. Il allait la perdre pour de bon, alors qu'il avait choisi d'admettre ses sentiments controversés et d'accepter cet amour à sens unique.

Une main moite vint se poser sur sa main.

**- Thalin**

Il osa alors la regarder à nouveau. Elle avait réussi à ouvrir ses yeux à moitié et son visage rayonnait encore malgré sa faiblesse. Par Mahal, qu'il avait envie de l'étreindre avant qu'elle ne referme pour de bon ses yeux bleus.

**- Ce n'est pas aussi grave que cela parait**, dit-elle pour le réconforter.

**- Inutile de me mentir. Je sais que la blessure est mauvaise.**

Thalin approcha son autre main de la plaie. Il n'eut pas besoin de poser sa main pour sentir la chaleur anormale qui s'en dégageait.

**- Mais je ne peux pas vous laisser ainsi sans rien tenter**, dit-il en se relevant. **Je m'en vais quérir un guérisseur. Il pourra peut-être soulager la douleur.**

Amarthêl n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Thalin disparu aussitôt.

De trop longues minutes – aux yeux de Thalin - après être parti, il revint accompagné du premier guérisseur qu'il croisa. C'est avec effroi qu'il retrouva sa belle recroquevillée par terre. En fait Amarthêl avait tenté de se lever pour verrouiller sa porte et empêcher quiconque de rentrer, mais elle fit un nouveau malaise.

Thalin s'empressa de la remettre sur son lit. La fièvre avait encore augmenté et elle était parcourue de frissons. N'étant pas d'une grande aide, il s'écarta pour laisser le guérisseur agir. Comme il était de notoriété publique que Thalin et l'oracle ne s'entendaient pas, il se garda de trop montrer son angoisse de la perdre. Mais comme elle était une personne précieuse, il pouvait se permettre un minimum d'inquiétude.

Le guérisseur ausculta la jeune femme tremblante et désormais inconsciente. Il prépara une sorte de pâte composée de plantes et de poudres qu'il appliqua ensuite sur la plaie en couche épaisse. Le vieux nain recouvrir le tout d'un linge propre, puis se retourna vers son prince.

**- J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais, mais je n'ai guère d'espoir. Peut-être que la médecine elfique pourrait la guérir. Malheureusement le temps de rejoindre la forêt… il sera trop tard.**

Le cœur de Thalin se brisa.

**- C'est une catastrophe**, continua le guérisseur.

**- Merci d'avoir essayé**, réussi à dire Thalin.

**- Si vous le souhaitez j'enverrai ma petite-fille s'occuper d'elle. Elle changera le bandage et se chargera de lui faire baisser la fièvre pour qu'elle ne souffre pas trop.**

Thalin acquiesça d'un signe de tête et le vieux nain sortit de la chambre. Le prince resta à l'écart à l'observer.

Beaucoup de pensées se bousculèrent dans l'esprit de Thalin.

Comment allait-il annoncer à son fils et à son père l'agonie de l'oracle ?

Allait-il pouvoir survivre à sa mort ? Elle avait été la cause principale de son malheur et même son décès allait le faire souffrir. Mais avait-il déjà été heureux ? Thalin avait la désagréable impression de ne l'avoir jamais connu. Il se rappela une des rares paroles qu'elle lui accorda :

**« **Le bonheur n'est pas acquis à tous, alors satisfaisez vous de ce que vous avez. »

Dans un profond soupir Thalin verrouilla à clé la porte de la chambre. Il souhaitait rester seul avec elle.

La voir ainsi grelotter malgré sa forte fièvre était un supplice. Il entreprit de la recouvrir de toutes les couvertures qu'il trouva dans la pièce, puis il s'installa à côté d'elle.

Thalin ne se cacha plus et d'un geste tendre il dégagea les fines mèches de cheveux collées sur son visage par la sueur. Puis il entreprit de lui éponger les gouttes qui parsemaient sa peau. D'abord son visage avec douceur, jusqu'à descendre plus bas qu'il ne devrait. Mais il fut interrompu par la présence d'un collier. Il tira doucement dessus pour découvrir deux anneaux. Deux bijoux très simples sans pierre ni décor.

Il n'avait jamais émis l'idée qu'elle puisse avoir donné son cœur à un autre.

Pour ne pas aggraver sa peine il remit sans plus tarder les bijoux à leur place, puis replaça les couvertures sur ses épaules.

Thalin resta toute la nuit à la veiller, jusqu'à ce que l'on frappe à la porte. Résigné, il la lâcha des yeux et alla ouvrir. C'était une jeune naine qui se présenta comme la petite-fille du guérisseur. Thalin la fit entrer et la laissa faire ce qu'elle avait à faire. Il demanda à la naine de se faire discrète pour ne pas attirer l'attention, le temps pour lui de trouver les mots pour mettre au courant son fils et son père.

Une réunion sur l'invasion des Gobelins était prévue dans la matinée. Y étant convié Thalin décida d'en profiter pour leur annoncer la tragédie.

En attendant ce moment, il s'isola dans son bureau pour régler des tâches administratives, mais travailler se révéla difficile.

§

**- Où est mon fils ?** s'interrogea Narvi.

Malgré sa mauvaise humeur constante, le fils de Narvi était toujours très ponctuel.

**- Cela ne lui ressemble pas**, continua –t-il.

Tous les hauts gradés de Khazad-dûm étaient présents. La salle à colonnade était meublée d'une longue table taillée à même la roche. Des tentures décrivant les hauts faits d'armes d'anciens rois recouvraient les murs et une large cheminée fournissait la chaleur nécessaire.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit et Thalin arriva enfin.

Le visage décomposé et terriblement affligé du prince ne passa pas inaperçu.

**- Que se passe-t-il mon fils ?** héla le roi.

Le prince s'avança jusqu'à être à la hauteur de Narvi et de Durin. L'héritier n'avait jamais vu son père dans un tel état.

**- Que se passe-t-il Thalin ? Tu m'inquiètes**, parla Narvi plus doucement.

**- C'est l'oracle**, avoua Thalin.

Durin se leva brusquement de sa chaise, allant même jusqu'à la faire tomber. Un silence de plomb régna.

**- Elle se meurt.**

Les yeux remplis d'effroi Durin demanda où se trouvait l'humaine.

**- Dans sa chambre.**

Sans attendre plus d'explications, l'héritier sorti en trombe.

**- Explique-moi tout**, ordonna Narvi qui était lui aussi peiné par l'annonce.

Alors Thalin raconta le funeste événement.

La nouvelle se propagea rapidement dans les mines et lorsqu'il se rendit au chevet de l'oracle, Narvi fut submergé de question. Mais Thalin avait prévu les mouvements de foule et avait sécurisé l'accès aux appartements royaux avant son annonce.

La jeune naine chargée de s'occuper de l'oracle était en train d'apporter des informations sur son état de santé à Durin qui était dans un état de profonde désolation. Il proposa de faire venir un autre guérisseur mais Narvi lui confirma que cela ne servirait à rien. Quand la fièvre se présente, l'espoir de survie s'amenuise.

Durin veilla alors sur son amie. Son père venait régulièrement pour s'informer de l'état de l'oracle et en même temps pour tenir compagnie son fils. C'était malheureux qu'il faille un tel événement pour que père et fils se parlent comme ils auraient toujours dû le faire. Durin raconta à son père les histoires fabuleuses que la jeune femme lui avait narré. Thalin en apprit plus sur le passé de l'oracle durant quelques heures que pendant toute sa vie. Et comme un père, il trouva les mots pour consoler son fils.

La fièvre fut intense pendant deux jours, puis la chaleur se dissipa. Ce n'était guère bon signe car Amarthêl conservait une pâleur extrême.

Tous se préparaient au fatal dénouement. Des parchemins avaient été rédigés, informant les Seigneurs Elfes chez qui l'oracle avait ses habitudes. Des messagers étaient prêts à partir.

Thalin avait pris le relais au chevet l'humaine. Exténué par la situation, le prince s'était installé dans un large fauteuil près du lit. Assoupi dans un sommeil tourmenté, Thalin ne se doutait pas qu'il était à son tour observé.

Réveillée depuis quelques minutes, Amarthêl était restée assise sur son lit. Dans la pièce, seul se faisait entendre le crépitement du bois brulant dans l'âtre. Elle observait le prince endormi dans son fauteuil. Jamais elle n'avait eu l'occasion d'ainsi le détailler. Contrairement aux autres nains, Thalin était grand, très grand, et de ce fait il était plus mince et moins trapu que ses frères. Il avait des cheveux bruns et quelques fins filaments d'argent commençaient à être visibles. Le nain portait une barbe rase, chose relativement rare chez les Nains, mais cela caractérisait son état d'esprit. Sans se mentir, elle trouvait le prince séduisant, peut-être parce qu'il ne ressemblait pas tant que cela à un Nain. Avec quelques dizaines centimètres de plus, il pourrait être confondu avec un Homme.

Amarthêl remarqua que Thalin était entièrement vêtu de noir, sans doute en signe de deuil. Si seulement elle avait eu le temps de lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, il n'aurait pas eu à vivre ces derniers jours dans la peine.

Voyant un broc sur la petite table où était également posé un chandelier, elle glissa lentement hors des couvertures et bu à petite gorgée pour apaiser sa gorge sèche.

Puis toujours aussi silencieusement, elle se leva et alla se mettre à genoux à côté de Thalin, toujours endormi. Profitant de l'accoudoir, elle s'avança jusqu'à l'oreille du prince.

Et dans un murmure comparable au souffle du vent, elle chuchota :

**- Je vous avais dit que ce n'était pas grave.**

Thalin ne réagit pas aussitôt, mais un instant après il porta sa main devant son visage. Il avait l'impression de sortir d'un rêve trop beau pour être réel : il avait entendu sa voix. Mais ce n'était qu'un tour de son esprit.

Il rouvrit les yeux, encore étourdi par son songe.

Le regard tourné vers le lit, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour intégrer que ce dernier était vide. Dans l'incompréhension la plus total, Thalin voulu se lever mais une pression se fit sentir sur son avant-bras.

**- Cela ne se peut**, bredouilla-t-il.

Elle était là, à côté de lui, aussi vivante que dans ses souvenirs. Il ne pouvait y croire.

**- Je ne suis pas un songe, Thalin. Regardez.**

Elle lui prit la main et il sentit la chaleur de sa peau.

**- Comment est-ce possible ?**

**- Il y a une explication et je vous propose de partager ce secret avec moi, en gage de mon affection.**

Thalin ne put se retenir de porter la fine main de l'oracle à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser. Et enfin son souhait le plus cher se réalisa.

Elle lui offrit un sourire.

Pas un sourire feint, non. Un vrai sourire qui se reflétait jusque dans ses yeux. Un sourire qui fit disparaitre toutes ses peines et ses désillusions passées.

Un sourire, préambule de son futur bonheur.

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous ne trouver pas la fin gnangnan, mais je voulais montrer le côté princier de Thalin. C'est un nain ok, mais il ne va pas se jeter sur Azru comme ça.<p>

Une petite review please :-)

Biz

Sacrok


	37. Flashback : Le temps qui passe

**Bonjour à tous,**

Nouveau chapitre : **"Le temps qui passe"**

Je suis super contente car grâce à vous ma fic a dépassé les 200 reviews. Merci beaucoup :D

J'ai eu un mal fou à terminer ce chapitre, mais j'y suis enfin arrivée. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur des autres.

Alors concernant ce chapitre, vous allez sans doute voir que j'ai écourté des passages, quand je ne les ai pas complétement coupé. Ce qui est le cas de la mort de Thalin (oups, je fais du spoil... mais bon, vous vous en serez doutés), mais j'ai pas réussi à l'écrire car je pleurais déjà avant de commencer. Je l'aimais bien ce nain...

Il y a aussi un passage sur la guerre de l'Arthedain. J'avais l'intention d'en faire plusieurs chapitres mais je l'ai réduit à quelques lignes. Peut être que je le développerai quand j'aurais fini mon histoire, si cela vous dit.

Dans ce chapitre, vous allez également savoir comment Azru a reçu son épée. Souvenez-vous du chapitre 5, l'épée qu'elle demande à Thorin d'affûter. celle que Durin VI lui a offerte.

En fin de chapitre vous trouverez une question à laquelle j'aurais besoin que vous me répondiez. Merci d'avance.

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Merci à <strong>aliena wyvern, SchottishBloodyMary, Julindy, Venin du Basilik, Elionna , fantasiart et <strong>**Lana Hale **pour leur review.

réponse à Lana Hale :

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire tous mes chapitres.

Non rassures toi, je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic.

Tu es bien la première à me dire que Thorin devient fleur bleue. Il faut comprendre qu'un nain n'aime qu'une seule personne dans sa vie (un peu comme les elfes). Thorin a connu Azru alors qu'il était très jeune et sans qu'il s'en rende compte son cœur s'est épris d'elle.

Oui j'ai bien profité des zones d'ombre laissées par Tolkien. Elles servent bien mon histoire et j'en ai encore pas mal en réserve (fin de la lignée royale du Gondor, dragons du Nord, fondation du Rohan, etc...)

Pour ce qui est de la fin tragique de la lignée de Durin, malheureusement Azru ne pourra rien y changer. Elle a compris que quoi qu'elle fasse, ce qui est prévu se réalise toujours. Désolée. J'espère que tu continueras à lire malgré cela.

A bientôt. Biz

* * *

><p><strong>Merci à Lunagarden pour avoir corrigé mon chapitre.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Thalin ne put se retenir de porter la fine main de l'oracle à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser. Et enfin son souhait le plus cher se réalisa.<em>

_Elle lui offrit un sourire._

_Un sourire non feint. Un vrai sourire qui se reflétait jusque dans ses yeux. Un sourire qui fit disparaître toutes ses peines et ses désillusions passées._

_Un sourire, préambule de son futur bonheur._

* * *

><p><strong>Année 1842 du Troisième Age<strong>

Dans une chambre de Khazad-dûm, un couple insolite dormait profondément.

Dans ce cocon protecteur, où nul ne se doutait ce qu'il s'y tramait, ils pouvaient s'abandonner complétement sans peur ni pudeur. C'était l'un des rares endroits où ils pouvaient donner libre cours à leur amour.

Bercée par la lente respiration de Thalin, Amarthêl profitait d'un repos bien mérité. Les attaques de Gobelins étaient de plus en plus nombreuses et elle prenait part à chaque bataille. Tout comme Thalin, mais ce dernier était un nain dans la force de l'âge et il était bien plus résistant que son amante.

La relation père-fils entre Thalin et Durin s'était nettement améliorée. Le sixième du nom demandait plus facilement des conseils à son père et ils conversaient comme ils auraient toujours dû le faire. Thalin reprit petit à petit sa place qu'il avait délaissée, lâchant sa place de responsable de la sécurité interne de Khazad-dûm pour celle des troupes armées.

Amarthêl n'eut plus beaucoup de leçons à donner à Durin. Il avait rapidement retenu ses conseils et lorsqu'il prit place sur le trône il les appliqua avec soin. Enfin pas toutes. Notamment la prédiction de l'oracle concernant l'avidité des Nains à vouloir creuser toujours plus profondément au risque de réveiller un démon du passé. Amarthêl avait indiqué son inquiétude à ce sujet mais Durin fit la sourde oreille. L'attrait du mithril était bien plus fort.

Durin devint roi à l'âge de 67 ans, à la mort de Narvi. Bien qu'il soit très jeune, Durin avait la prestance et l'âme d'un souverain. Malgré les batailles contre les Gobelins, son règne allait être synonyme de faste et de richesse. Bien que cette grandeur serait à l'origine de la perte de la Moria.

Amarthêl ne séjournait pas constamment dans la grande cité des Nains. Elle gardait un œil sur Angmar et sur l'Arthedain, bien qu'elle ne participait plus à ce conflit. Par contre, elle avait coupé les ponts avec Fondcombe et le Lindon. Une irritable colère la prenait quand elle pensait aux Elfes, et hormis Glorfindel et Amroth, elle ne faisait plus confiance en cette race.

La vie parmi les Nains était très différente de ce qu'elle connaissait, mais elle avait appris leurs coutumes et leurs habitudes. Et chose exceptionnel pour un étranger, Durin la respectait tellement qu'il avait donné son autorisation pour que les secrets du Khuzdul lui soit révélés. Amarthêl, habituée à l'apprentissage des langues, n'eut pas de grosses difficultés pour l'apprendre, d'autant plus que sa langue natale, l'adûnaïc, avait été construite sous l'influence du Khuzdul. Et puis Thalin s'était révélé être un très bon professeur.

Dans ses bras, Amarthêl avait l'impression de revenir 1700 ans en arrière, lorsqu'elle était avec Eärendil. Bien qu'ils soient complétement différents l'un comme l'autre, ils avaient réussi à lui apporter tout l'amour qu'ils étaient capables de donner. Affection et passion étaient également au rendez-vous, mais rien ne pouvait égaler l'amour de sa vie, Estelmo. Ce dernier aurait toujours une place particulière dans son cœur.

Encore toute endormie, bien au chaud sous les peaux de bêtes qui servaient de couvertures, Amarthêl n'avait absolument pas envie de se lever. Thalin semblait être du même avis qu'elle, car lui non plus ne montrait pas de signe qui indiquait qu'il voulait sortir du lit.

Ce fut de puissants coups contre la porte de la chambre de l'oracle qui les réveillèrent pour de bon. Amarthêl reconnu la voix de Durin qui l'appelait derrière la porte.

- **Êtes-vous là ?** demanda le roi dans le couloir.

- **Oui… oui ! Un instant, s'il vous plait**, bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle se leva aussitôt et prit le premier vêtement qui lui passait sous la main, c'est-à-dire le manteau de fourrure de Thalin. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçu de ce détail elle se précipita de le changer, tout en prenant soin de le cacher sous le lit. Tout comme les autres effets du nain qui suivirent le même chemin.

De son côté Thalin fut moins prompt à réagir, et elle dut silencieusement le brusquer pour qu'il se dissimule hors du champ de vision de son fils. Personne ne connaissait leur secret et personne ne devait jamais savoir.

Allongé sur le sol de l'autre côté du lit, Thalin se tapi et se fit silencieux en attendant qu'Amarthêl se débarrasse du gêneur, fut-il son fils et souverain.

L'oracle inspecta une dernière fois la chambre pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas d'indices qui pourraient indiquer la présence de Thalin. Vêtue d'une simple tunique tout juste assez longue pour la cacher, elle ouvrit la porte au jeune roi.

- **Durin, que puis-je pour vous ?** lança-t-elle innocemment tout en se recoiffant.

- **Des éclaireurs viennent de rentrer. Ils ont surpris des troupes de Gobelins au Nord-Ouest. J'ai besoin de votre expertise à ce sujet.**

Il répondit à la volée mais lorsqu'il s'aperçu de la tenue légère de son amie, Durin se détourna rapidement.

- **Je vous ai réveillé… j'en suis confus**, bafouilla-t-il.

- **Non, il n'y a pas de soucis. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée et le confort de mon lit m'a retenu trop longtemps. Je suis à votre disposition dans quelques minutes.**

- **Prenez votre temps. **

Puis le roi s'éclipsa sans rien ajouter. A 111 ans, Durin représentait sa race dans toute sa puissance, sa virilité et sa fierté. Sa barbe aussi blonde que ses cheveux était incroyablement fournie et richement ornée. Sa carrure n'avait jamais cessé de se développer et il était impressionnant à regarder. Et malgré son apparence trapue il se révélait être un talentueux guerrier agile, précis et rapide.

Amarthêl referma la porte et ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Il était de plus en plus rare que Durin vienne la rechercher personnellement pour lui demander des conseils, et comme très souvent il interrompait les moments d'intimité qu'elle partageait avec son père. Une chance que Durin ne rentre jamais dans sa chambre.

Thalin se releva en grognant. Devoir se cacher ne lui plaisait guère mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Impossible pour lui de fuir sa patrie pour vivre son idylle, alors que la Moria avait besoin de lui. Il aimait Amarthêl comme un joyau d'une grande rareté mais qu'il devait garder à l'abri des regards et ne jouir de sa possession qu'en solitaire.

Devant la mine ronchon de Thalin, Amarthêl vint jusqu'à lui pour l'embrasser amoureusement. Un geste qui apaisa instantanément le mauvais caractère du nain. Loin d'être jovial et rieur, Thalin était toujours dans la retenue et la contenance. Mais elle avait su lire dans ses yeux toute la bienveillance et la douceur qu'il cachait sous son masque.

Thalin ne put s'empêcher d'approfondir le baiser. Il fit glisser ses épaisses mains sous la tunique d'Amarthêl pour lui caresser le dos d'abord en douceur puis plus fermement. La fièvre s'emparait rapidement d'eux et Thalin, n'en tenant plus, lui ôta son unique vêtement. Entièrement nue face à lui, elle se laissa observer sans se cacher, taquinant Thalin avec un regard équivoque. Après un grognement animal, Thalin la souleva pour l'allonger sur les peaux de bête du lit. Alternant caresses tendres et étreintes vigoureuses, les deux farouches guerriers entreprirent un combat d'où ils sortiraient tous les deux vainqueurs.

Après une dernière embrassade, ils finirent par se rhabiller. Ils avaient fait attendre Durin trop longtemps. Thalin sortit en premier de la chambre, en toute discrétion. Amarthêl fit de même plusieurs minutes plus tard.

Comme à leur habitude, en publique ils n'échangèrent aucuns regards ou gestes qui pourraient trahir leur relation. La réunion avec Durin se conclu par la décision d'attaquer de front les Gobelins pour éviter de laisser avancer encore plus au risque qu'ils découvrent l'entrée de Khazad-dûm.

Malgré sa fatigue, Amarthêl prit part à l'expédition. Elle se prépara puis rejoignit la porte Ouest. Une routine qu'elle connaissait trop bien. Depuis qu'elle séjournait ici, elle avait l'habitude de prendre la tête de la troupe de guerriers nains. Durin ne participait pas à chaque bataille et ce jour-ci il n'était pas présent.

En attendant que la troupe soit au complet pour partir, Amarthêl patientait seule en observant l'étang qui s'étendait devant la porte. Sa surface calme et placide était apaisante. Un moment de tranquillité avant la fureur des combats.

Sans prévenir, une vision traite troubla sa tranquillité. Elle les détestait au plus haut point mais depuis qu'elle acceptait de se servir de son don pour aider Durin, elle n'en avait pas eu depuis plusieurs années. La plupart concernait l'Arthedain et elle s'apprêtait à voir des visions du Nord. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas cette fois-ci.

A mesure que les détails de l'avenir se révélaient à elle, Amarthêl se sentait défaillir. C'était une vision sur le futur proche, très proche, trop proche. Elle ne voulait pas y croire. Elle n'avait jamais voulu connaitre cet événement. Ce funeste destin qu'elle avait tant espérer ne jamais voir se produire. Comportement pathétique car la mort rôde sur la tête de chaque être vivant en ce monde. Elle le savait très bien mais le simple fait d'y avoir pensé la rendait triste au possible.

Ce fut Thalin qui vint la surprendre à la fin de sa vision. Le teint de son amante était livide et pâle. Il s'inquiéta.

- **Que se passe-t-il ?** demanda-t-il anxieux en la prenant par le bras.

Le contact la fit revenir à elle, et lorsqu'elle vit son visage, elle ne put retenir ses larmes. Elle se retint de le serrer contre elle. Terrifiée par ce qu'elle avait vu, elle était incapable de dire le moindre mot. Thalin ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Elle était pourtant si calme l'instant d'avant. Maintenant elle était littéralement effrayée. Souhaitant connaître l'origine de son trouble, il l'amena à l'abri des regards.

- **Que t'arrive-t-il ?**

- **Plus d'effectif ! Il faut plus de soldats pour cette bataille**, cria-t-elle presque hystérique.

Thalin dut la plaquer contre un rocher, sa main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire et éviter d'attirer l'attention.

- **Calme-toi. Tu as eu une vision, c'est bien ça ? **

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- **Dis-moi tout mais dans le calme**, continua Thalin en la libérant.

En la lâchant, Amarthêl se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Recroquevillée et mains enserrant sa tête, il lui fallut un peu de temps pour se tranquilliser. Compréhensif, Thalin s'agenouilla face à elle et tenta de la rassurer en lui caressant les bras.

- **Il ne faut pas que tu viennes**, finit-elle par articuler.

- **Comment ça ?**

- **Il faut que tu restes ici**, insista-t-elle avec ses yeux brillants de chagrin. **Reste ici pour moi, s'il te plaît. **

- **Qu'as-tu vu ?**dit-il sérieusement.

Elle baissa les yeux, tellement la douleur dans son cœur était grande. Mais c'était bien trop dur et elle combla l'espace qui les séparait pour se jeter sur lui, en pleurs. Par reflexe, il l'enserra dans ses bras

- **Thalin**, pleura-t-elle. **Je t'ai vu mourir.**

Le choc de l'annonce le frappa de plein fouet. Il comprit instantanément la peine et l'effroi qu'elle vivait, car il avait lui-même ressentit cela lorsque l'oracle était mourante. Heureusement pour lui, elle n'avait pas passé l'arme à gauche. Mais dans le cas d'une vision, il était certain que cette fois ce sera lui qui ne passera pas la nuit.

Sans un mot, ils restèrent enlacés un long moment jusqu'à ce que les sanglots d'Amarthêl s'apaisent.

- **Je t'en prie, reste dans les galeries aujourd'hui**, implora-t-elle toujours lovée contre le cou de Thalin.

- **Tu sais bien que c'est impossible.**

Il l'obligea à lui faire face pour qu'il puisse la regarda dans les yeux.

- **C'est mon devoir de défendre mon peuple**, déclara-t-il. **J'accepte mon destin sereinement. Si mon heure est venue, je suis heureux de pouvoir donner ma vie pour cette noble cause. Je suis prêt.**

- **Mais moi pas**, protesta-t-elle. **Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je ne veux pas me retrouver de nouveau seule.**

- **Tu savais pourtant très bien que ça arriverait un jour**, tempéra-t-il. **Je ne suis pas immortel. Je ne suis qu'un nain. Un nain comblé qui a eu l'honneur de pouvoir te connaitre, toi l'être le plus prestigieux de cet Age.**

- **Non, ne dis de telles choses. Je ne veux pas croire que tu m'as aimé pour ce que je représente.**

- **Je t'ai aimé dès le premier jour que je t'ai vu, ignorant qui tu étais. Tu le sais bien.**

Thalin prit le visage d'Amarthêl entre ses mains rugueuses.

- **J'aurais juste un dernier souhait**, continua-t-il.

L'oracle fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il avait en tête.

- **Je voudrais te voir sourire une dernière fois.**

Un sourire d'Amarthêl avait été la chose qu'il avait espéré le plus au monde, et il se souviendrait jusqu'au bout de la première fois où elle lui en avait adressé un. Jamais il ne s'était lassé de la voir heureuse, tellement son visage irradiait d'une contagieuse félicité.

Mais la voir aussi éplorée lui fendait le cœur, et il voulait chasser ses larmes de ses souvenirs.

Amarthêl répondit à sa demande mais elle eut toutes les peines du monde à lui offrir un sourire naturel et franc. Les images de Thalin gisant dans son sang la terrassaient encore.

Aussitôt Thalin vint lui offrir un baiser passionné et chaud, sans être trop enflammé. Un dernier baiser qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier.

Lorsqu'il rompit le contact, elle le regarda intensément.

- **Merci Thalin**, reprit-elle calmement. **Avec toi, j'ai passé de merveilleuses années. Les meilleures depuis des siècles. **

Cette fois elle réussit à lui sourire sincèrement et hormis les traces qu'avaient laissées les larmes sur ses joues, elle paraissait heureuse.

Avant de se relever, Thalin lui embrassa le front tendrement. Elle le regarda s'éloigner d'elle. Bien qu'il approchait les 210 ans, Thalin était toujours aussi charismatique et vigoureux. Une particularité de la race des Nains, ils restaient au sommet de leur forme jusqu'à tard. Chez Thalin il n'y avait guère que ses cheveux qui trahissaient son âge.

Amarthêl resta seule jusqu'à ce que la troupe se mette en marche. Elle avait réussi à se construire un masque pour empêcher à quiconque de remarquer sa souffrance.

§

Après la mort de Thalin, Amarthêl se fit moins présente à Khazad-dûm. Obligée de garder sa peine bien cachée au fond de son cœur durant la durée des obsèques pour ne pas porter préjudice au défunt, elle déchargea sa haine pour son don de vision et son immortalité sur les Gobelins qui pullulaient dans les Monts Brumeux.

Durin put tout de même compter sur son aide lorsque cela était nécessaire.

Les années passèrent, bien plus longues et solitaires qu'auparavant.

En 1975, Amarthêl cessa de fuir le Nord et rejoignit les armées du Lindon, de Fondcombe et du Gondor, dans leur lutte contre le Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar.

Autre climat, même ennemi, autre guerre mais toujours des combats. La vie d'Amarthêl était un éternel recommencement. Périodes de terreur alternées de phases d'errance solitaires.

Son arrivée au campement noldorin en surpris plus d'un. Tous reconnurent sa silhouette encapuchonnée caractéristique. La rumeur de son arrivée la précéda et avant qu'elle puisse rejoindre la tente du Seigneur Elrond pour se présenter, Amarthêl fut accueillie chaleureusement par Glorfindel.

- **Mon amie**, la salua-t-il. **Nous espérions tous votre venue. Et maintenant vous voilà. Que les Valar vous bénissent.**

Elle tiqua à sa dernière phrase mais lui rendit son salut.

- **Votre absence m'a énormément blessé et l'inquiétude ne m'a jamais abandonné**, continua l'Elfe tout en marchant à côté d'elle. **Où étiez-vous durant toutes ces années ?**

- **Je luttais à ma façon contre notre ennemi**, expliqua-t-elle en restant vague.

- **Voilà une bonne nouvelle ! De notre côté, ce conflit dure depuis dix mois maintenant. Les troupes s'épuisent peu à peu. Votre venue donnera un regain de vitalité bénéfique. **

Tout en écoutant Glorfindel, elle observa les soldats. Elle les connaissait résistant et endurant mais leur visage ne trompait pas sur leur état d'esprit.

- **L'ennemi est en grand nombre et des renforts arrivent constamment**, expliqua Glorfindel devançant les questions de l'oracle. **Notre armée s'en sort plutôt bien mais je n'en dirais pas autant des troupes du Gondor. Les Hommes sont faibles.**

Le Gondor. A cette mention, elle ne put empêcher son esprit de repenser à sa terre natale. La nostalgie était de plus en plus forte. Comme elle avait aimé parcourir ces terres riches de souvenirs, mais avec le temps elle avait fini par se sentir comme une étrangère dans son propre pays. Pourtant son sang coulait encore dans les veines des Rois et son nom de princesse était devenu une légende. Une histoire qui parlait de l'amour entre le Roi Eärendil et Envinya, la toujours jeune. Elle avait suivi l'évolution de son histoire qui devint progressivement une légende que les amoureux se racontaient.

Glorfindel l'amena au près du Seigneur Elrond. Lui aussi la reçu comme le Messie, et ils partirent dans la foulée rejoindre le représentant de Círdan. Devant autant de considération, Amarthêl se détendit et fut courtoise envers eux.

Le soir venu, elle participa au dîner avec tous les généraux. La présence d'une femme en fit bondir plus d'un mais les présentations calmèrent les esprits.

Elrond lui présenta personnellement Eärnur, Prince et Général du Gondor, envoyé par son père le Roi Eärnil II, pour aider à reprendre l'Arthedain des mains du Roi-Sorcier. Elrond se garda de préciser à Eärnur le lien de parenté qui le rapproche d'Amarthêl, mais l'oracle connaissait parfaitement ce détail. Elle ne pouvait oublier son passé et bien qu'elle ne rendait plus visite aux Rois du Gondor, elle se tenait informée. Eärnur était de la 27ième génération depuis son fils Anardil. Le sang d'Elendil était toujours présent mais il avait perdu de sa puissance. Néanmoins elle reconnut la bravoure et la bonté d'âme de la célèbre lignée.

Suite à l'arrivée de l'oracle, il ne fallut que deux mois pour réussir à prendre l'avantage et mettre un terme à ce conflit.

Grâce à ses conseils, ils réussirent à faire sortir le serviteur de Sauron hors de Fornost, qui, devant la charge de l'armée des Elfes et des Hommes, finit par fuir. Eärnur grisé par la victoire ne put s'empêcher de le traquer jusqu'aux Landes d'Etten. Il fallut l'intervention des dons de voyance d'Amarthêl pour l'arrêter.

**« Ce démon ne périra pas de main d'homme »**

Frustré, Eärnur accepta difficilement de laisser filer son ennemi. Amarthêl savait que sa soif de vengeance serait à l'origine de la mort de son descendant, mais elle n'en dit mot.

L'Arthedain fut reconquise mais le peuple descendant des exilés de Nùmenor avait été décimé. Alors les survivants devinrent ceux qu'on allait nommer les Rodeurs, veillant dans l'ombre et défendant l'Eriador des menaces, espérant un jour revoir la grandeur de leur royaume redevenir ce qu'elle avait été.

§

Après un court séjour à Fondcombe, Amarthêl reprit la direction de la Moria. La victoire des Hommes avait fait déplacer les troupes Orques vers les Monts Brumeux. Elle y retrouva Durin et son fils Nàin, aux prises avec un bataillon entier, qu'elle aida à combattre.

- **Que ferions-nous sans vous, mon amie**, dit Durin en signe de remerciement.

- **Ce n'était pas votre heure, Durin. Je n'ai donc aucun mérite**, lança l'oracle tout en récupérant son arme figée dans le crâne d'un Orque.

Elle inspecta son épée recouverte de sang noir. La lame n'était plus toute jeune. Une arme forgée par les Hommes, qui n'avait pas la longévité des lames elfiques ou naines. Durin, dont l'œil était affuté, remarqua ce détail.

Ils regagnèrent Khazad-dûm ensemble et Amarthêl retrouva ses habitudes, mais sa chambre était depuis longtemps redevenue silencieuse et son lit froid. Alors elle préférait parcourir les galeries de la Moria, remarquant à chaque fois de nouveaux passages. Les Nains ne se lasseraient jamais de creuser la roche.

Lorsqu'elle découvrit le gouffre immense de la mine principale de mithril, elle ne put en voir le fond. Un mauvais pressentiment la saisit. Le souvenir de l'ombre et du feu revint à elle. Amarthêl était désormais certaine que la catastrophe était proche. La Moria allait bientôt être perdue et les Nains allaient devoir se battre contre un ennemi qu'ils ne pourront jamais vaincre.

Cet événement allait signer un tournant dans cet Age. Une pente douce vers une période encore plus sombre qui ne trouvera sa fin que dans plus d'un millénaire. Encore bien des épreuves et des tourments pour l'oracle.

Assise les pieds dans le vide incommensurable de la mine, Amarthêl laissait son esprit voleter au grès de ses souvenirs. Elle, l'être destinée à connaitre le futur, était sans cesse nostalgique du passé.

Regret envers tous ceux qu'elle n'avait pas pu sauver de leur mortel destin.

Amertume envers sa propre destinée.

Mélancolie envers les êtres aimés perdus.

Elle aimerait pouvoir comprendre Amroth lorsqu'il lui disait :

**« Aussi longtemps que tu penseras à eux, ils vivront à jamais en toi. Mais cesse de les porter dans ton cœur et ils disparaîtront pour toujours »**

Amroth avait toujours était de bon conseil mais il restait un elfe et de ce fait complétement différent de l'oracle. La définition de la mort n'était absolument pas la même dans leurs deux peuples et malgré son immortalité Amarthêl n'avait jamais adopté leur vision.

L'humaine fut sorti de ses pensées par Thràin, le petit-fils de Durin. Encore une fois son cœur se serra. Le temps passait et continuait de l'oublier.

- **Mon grand-père m'envoie vous quérir**, dit le jeune nain d'une quarantaine d'années.

Les cheveux noirs et encore imberbe, Thràin avait bénéficié à sa naissance d'une prophétie de la part de la jeune femme. Elle avait accordé à Durin cet honneur. A sa demande, chacun de ses descendants au trône recevra une prédiction. L'oracle n'avait pu dire non à ce nain qui l'avait si bien traitée et accueillie de façon royal.

Elle suivit le jeune nain jusqu'à la forge du roi.

Durin, comme tous les Nains, s'adonnait au travail des métaux. Plusieurs fois elle refusa les présents bien trop rutilants du souverain. Durin ne s'était jamais froissé et comprenait son refus. La vie d'errance de l'oracle ne lui permettait pas de s'encombrer. Pourtant le _roi des Longues Barbes tenait à remercier celle qui lui avait appris tellement de choses sur le monde extérieur, sur l'art du combat mais également pour son amitié. _

_Durin se faisait âgé et à 245 ans, il savait que son règne touchait à son terme. Il avait œuvré durant plusieurs jours pour achever un présent spécial. _

_Amarthêl avait toujours eu du mal à supporter la chaleur étouffante des forges des Nains. Thràin l'avait laissé seule et ne voyant personne dans la forge, elle observa avec attention la pièce. Nombres d'objets de forme différente mais tous façonnés en métaux précieux, étaient dispersés un peu partout. Des tas de pierres précieuses attendaient d'être incrustés. Elle n'était plus impressionnée par cette abondance de richesse._

_Son regard s'arrêta sur un long coffre en pierre sculptée posé sur le plan de travail. Sa curiosité n'avait pas été piquée depuis des années et elle dut se retenir pour ne pas regarder le contenu. Elle se contenta de scruter la boite avec attention. _

_Son attente commençait à se faire longue et la chaleur du feu l'obligea à se défaire de sa tunique chaude. Vêtue uniquement d'une chemise de lin, elle avait pourtant encore chaud. Heureusement Durin arriva peu de temps après. _

- **Vous m'avez fait demander ? **annonça-t-elle respectueusement.

- **Oui, mon amie Mais rien de grave, je vous rassure**, répondit Durin. **Je me fais vieux et je souhaite régler tous mes comptes avant partir.**

- **Vos comptes ? Mais vous êtes roi. Vous ne devez rien à personne.**

- **Si, il y a une personne à qui je dois beaucoup.**

Le regard de Durin se fit doux et presque enfantin.

- **Sans vous, je doute que mon royaume se trouve aujourd'hui dans une si bonne situation. Vous avez fait de moi un nain avisé et responsable. Vos conseils m'ont été bien plus utiles que tous les enseignements de mon grand-père.**

- **Durin, je vous répète que je n'ai jamais fait que vous ouvrir une voie que vous avez-vous-même choisi de suivre. Tous vos actes sont de votre initiative et je ne suis pas…**

- **Permettez-moi de penser le contraire, mon amie**, la coupa-t-il. **J'ai maintes fois voulu vous remercier à votre juste valeur mais les richesses ne sont pas votre préoccupation.**

- **Il est vrai que je n'accorde pas beaucoup de valeur aux biens matériels. Mais vous m'avez offert des moments inoubliables que dépasseront à jamais tous les trésors.**

Elle offrit son plus beau sourire à Durin, qui sourit à son tour.

- **Il n'empêche que je souhaiterai que vous acceptiez au moins ce cadeau**, lui dit-il en posant le coffret de pierre vers Amarthêl.

- **Durin…**, soupira-t-elle devant l'entêtement du nain.

Mais il ne céda pas et ouvrit le coffret de quelques centimètres.

Amarthêl qui avait été intriguée par cette boite, finit par abandonner. Elle avança jusqu'au plan de travail et fit progressivement glisser le couvercle. Les flammes de la forge se reflétèrent sur le contenu du coffret et le visage d'Amarthêl fut éclairé d'éclats scintillants. Elle resta un instant interdite et immobile.

- **Durin… C'est trop ! Je ne peux accepter**, s'exclama-t-elle en reculant.

- **Taillée pour vous exclusivement**, reprit Durin en se saisissant du cadeau. **Légère mais solide comme un diamant. Effilée et acérée, adaptée à votre manière de vous battre. Deux tranchants résistants et aussi immortels que vous, cette lame vous suivra jusqu'au bout.**

Le nain tendit l'arme magnifique vers l'oracle qui le regardait incompréhensive.

- **Je vous en prie, acceptez-la**, supplia le roi en baissant la tête en signe de déférence. **Je l'ai forgé à votre intention, de manière à pouvoir vivre à vos côtés, vous protégeant comme vous l'avez fait à de nombreuses reprises pour moi.**

Devant le discours de Durin, Amarthêl ne put refuser le présent. Lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur la garde de l'arme, elle sentit un frison la parcourir. Non pas que le contact du métal était froid, mais plutôt à cause de la puissance qui en émanait.

Passée la première impression, elle empoigna fermement l'épée et la prit des mains de Durin. Le nain se releva et observa l'humaine qui faisait connaissance avec sa nouvelle arme.

Amarthêl prit son temps, et détailla avec soin et attention la fine poignée et la garde. Elle reconnaissait le travail de Durin et elle le remercia mentalement de ne pas avoir créé une épée trop extravagante. La richesse des métaux et des décors lui suffisaient largement.

Mais lorsqu'elle la tira de son fourreau, Amarthêl comprit toute sa valeur.

- **Un alliage de mithril que j'ai moi-même conçu**, expliqua Durin devant les yeux ébahis de l'oracle.

- **C'est trop. Bien trop, Durin. **

- **Vous la méritez**, dit-il sincèrement.

Amarthêl sortit entièrement la lame de sa protection. La lame argentée était une perfection d'équilibre. Ni trop lourde ni trop légère, elle ne pouvait avoir d'autre propriétaire qu'Amarthêl.

La marque de Durin était reconnaissable entre toutes et le nain y avait ajouté un message en Khuzdul qui le confirmait.

_« Pour notre alliée, un présent de et par Durin sixième du nom »_

- **Allez s'y. Essayez-la**, poursuivit-il.

Après un rapide regard vers le nain, Amarthêl ferma les yeux et se concentra. Puissant dans ses sens pour s'approprier la royale épée, elle commença par de lents mouvements amples et larges. Puis progressivement ses gestes se firent plus rapides, plus précis, plus puissants.

Durin admira avec quelle facilité elle arrivait à manier sa nouvelle arme. Sa chorégraphie, telle une danse mortelle, le fascinait et il se souvenait des cours de combats qu'il avait partagés avec elle. Identique à ses souvenirs, elle n'avait pas changée. Toujours aussi insaisissable.

Le sifflement de la lame fendant l'air, accompagnait ses mouvements et bien que la chaleur de la forge l'ait rendue transpirante de sueur, ses cheveux se collant à sa peau découverte, il la contempla sans dire un mot, car c'était un spectacle qu'il n'aurait sans doute plus l'occasion de voir.

Amarthêl s'arrêta, puis remit son épée dans son fourreau.

- **Elle est parfaite, Durin**, déclara-t-elle. **Je veillerai à me rendre à la hauteur de ce présent.**

- **Mais vous l'êtes déjà. **

Elle serra son épée contre elle et salua Durin avec respect. Le roi tourna les talons mais avant de sortir de la pièce, il conclut leur rencontre par une phrase qui laissa Amarthêl stupéfiée.

- **Je comprends mon père maintenant. On ne peut être qu'en admiration devant un tel don des Valar. Bien que j'aurais dû le faire il y a de ça des années, je vous remercie de l'avoir rendu heureux.**

Ainsi Durin avait deviné pour la relation qui l'avait liée à Thalin, son père.

Elle qui avait pensé avoir pu dissimuler ce secret, était maintenant décontenancée.

- **Comment l'avez-vous su ?**

- **J'avais toujours eu des doutes mais je vous ai surprise à plusieurs reprises en train de pleurer sur sa tombe. Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas.**

Puis il quitta la forge pour de bon.

Étonnamment Amarthêl s'en trouva soulagée car Durin ne voyait pas d'un mauvais œil l'amour controversé de leur couple insolite.

Elle croyait tout connaitre de lui mais Durin la surprendrait jusqu'au bout.

* * *

><p><em>Petite entorse à l'œuvre de Tolkien : La prophétie sur le Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar est normalement énoncée par Glorfindel. <em>

* * *

><p>Rassurez-vous le prochain chapitre est déjà en cours d'écriture mais j'aurais besoin que vous me dites si vous souhaitez que je reprenne rapidement ma fic là où je l'ai laissé fin du chapitre 28.<p>

Si tel est votre choix, dans ce cas, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier flashback (abandon de la Moria et **événement hyper important avec Amroth**).

Sinon je vous propose de continuer les flashbacks et vous aurez encore quelques chapitres flashbacks dont celui également très important qui concerne la détention d'Azru par Bolg et l'explication sur pourquoi la le traque.

Vous pouvez me répondre par review, MP ou sur mon blog (lien sur ma fiche)

A bientôt

Biz

Sacrok


	38. Flashback : Le début de la fin -Partie 1

**Bonjour à tous,  
><strong>

Nouveau chapitre que j'ai séparé en deux partie. J'ai préféré le diviser car il y se passe beaucoup de chose et je ne voudrais pas vous perdre. Et puis cela fait durer le plaisir.

Voici donc "**Le début de la fin - Partie 1**"

La première partie de ce demi-chapitre est consacrée à la chute de la Moria. C'est assez rapide mais je ne voulais pas m'y étendre.

Ensuite il y a l'événement qui bouleversa la vie d'Azru : la mort d'Amroth.

Et la dernière partie est un peu spécial, je vous laisse la découvrir. Cette partie continuera dans l'autre demi-chapitre.

Au vu des réponses que j'ai eu à ma question à la fin du dernier chapitre, j'ai donc décidé de terminer les flashbacks et de reprendre l'histoire là où je l'avais laissé. Mais n'ayez crainte, il y aurait d'autres flashbacks qui viendront s'intercaler entre des chapitres.

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Merci à <strong>Venin du Basilik, aliena wyvern, Julindy, ScottishBloodyMary et Eilonna<strong> pour leur review.

Merci à** Lunagarden** pour sa relecture.

* * *

><p><em>Étonnamment Amarthêl s'en trouva soulagée car Durin ne voyait pas d'un mauvais œil l'amour controversé de leur couple insolite. <em>

_Elle croyait tout connaitre de lui mais Durin la surprendrait jusqu'au bout._

* * *

><p><strong>Le début de la fin - Partie 1<br>**

**Année 1980 du Troisième Age**

Cela commença par un coup de tonnerre qui venait de la profondeur de la terre. Un bruit sourd qui se propagea dans l'ensemble des galeries de la Moria. L'incompréhension puis la peur frappa chaque habitant.

Malgré l'avis défavorable de l'oracle, Durin se lança dans la bataille contre le démon de l'ancien temps. Amarthêl savait qu'il était vain de chercher à combattre le Balrog. Les armes des Nains n'avaient aucune chance de le toucher. Mais la ténacité de Durin était telle qu'il ne l'écouta pas. Elle le suivit tout de même jusqu'à la fin.

Sa première rencontre avec le monstre fut des plus inattendues. Elle lui avait fait face, bien que la peur la saisissait. Dans cette immense galerie où derrière elle rugissaient les soldats nains, le Balrog avait pris son temps pour la juger.

La créature ne semblait pas avoir de corps consistant, tout juste une ombre d'où s'échappaient les lueurs d'un brasier selon l'envie d'être menaçant ou non. La frêle humaine se tenait devant lui et progressivement les ombres s'étendirent jusqu'à l'entourer entièrement. Elle avait gardé son arme dans son fourreau et le regardait fixement. Le démon s'était rapproché d'elle jusqu'à ce que la chaleur de son être malfaisant lui brûle la peau. Mais Amarthêl était comme hypnotisée et elle ne bougea pas. Le Balrog, qui la dominait par sa grande taille, lui soufflait des relents soufrés au visage. Amarthêl ignorait comment elle avait pu tenir aussi longtemps devant le monstre sans défaillir. Elle trouva ses yeux crépitants fascinants et troublants, car elle y avait vu une part d'humanité, comme si le Balrog était un être doué de sensibilité.

Le démon finit par lever le voile qui les camouflait à la vue des Nains, puis la contourna en l'ignorant. Le Balrog l'avait épargné pour une raison inconnue et ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'elle apprit par Círdan que l'oracle du Premier Age avait déjà défié le monstre, sans que l'un d'entre eux ne gagne.

L'ombre et la flamme finirent par avoir raison de Durin et impuissante, Amarthêl vit le sixième du nom rendre son dernier soupir. Puis l'année suivante, ce fut Nàin, son fils, qui subit le même sort.

Le jeune Thràin écouta les conseils de l'oracle et le peuple de Durin abandonna leur grande cité. Une partie de la population était déjà partie vers les Montagnes Bleues, et Amarthêl conduit les survivants vers les Montagnes Grises, puis les Monts de Fer. Des colonies s'établirent et l'oracle disparut à nouveau de leur vie.

C'est dans la précipitation qu'elle retourna en Lórinand, un nouveau pressentiment dans le cœur.

L'agitation régnait dans ce royaume normalement si serein. Des elfes s'affairaient de tout côté. Les bois semblaient se vider de ses habitants. Perturbée par des années d'agitation intense, Amarthêl avait l'impression que tout son monde s'effondrait autour d'elle. Ses points de repère disparaissaient les uns après les autres. Ce royaume si cher à son cœur n'avait plus ce côté si rassurant de jadis. La peur avait également trouvé refuge dans ce lieu.

Elle retrouva un Amroth tout aussi perturbé qu'elle. Sa belle Nimrodel avait quitté la forêt lorsque la malfaisance du Balrog se fit sentir dans les bois. Bouleversé par son départ, le roi avait pris la décision de la rejoindre, quittant son royaume pour les Terres Immortelles. Une majorité de Sindar était déjà parti et le reste se joignait à son Roi, laissant les Galadhrim sans souverain.

La présence de l'oracle apaisa Amroth pour le reste du voyage, mais la jeune femme ne reconnaissait plus celui qu'elle avait considérait comme un père d'adoption. Son amour pour l'elfe sylvaine lui avait fait perdre toute sagesse. Mais elle le rassura en lui confirmant qu'il la retrouverait avant la rivière Onodló.

Les retrouvailles se déroulèrent comme l'oracle l'avait annoncé. Amarthêl enviait les amoureux elfiques. Leur amour était pur et éternel. Ils semblaient si libérés de savoir qu'ils pourront enfin vivre leur passion au grand jour, une fois le grand voyage achevé. Comme elle les enviait.

Une nuit, au bivouac, avant de commencer la traversée des Ered Nimrais, Amarthêl voulut chercher dans le futur pour connaître le déroulement de l'expédition. L'oracle tomba des nues. Le malheur la suivait à la trace. Enfin, ce n'était pas directement son avenir qui était touché, mais une nouvelle fois elle allait en pâtir.

La route pour le port d'Edhellond menait obligatoirement à travers les Montagnes Blanches. Un chemin pas particulièrement périlleux mais qui allait tout de même apporter son lot de malchance.

Cette fois, sa peine fut accompagnée d'une colère exacerbée. Tout autour d'elle le campement nocturne était silencieux et les Elfes endormis ignoraient qu'au fond d'elle une tempête furieuse se déchainait. C'était l'événement de trop. Cette fois, elle allait cesser de suivre le chemin tout tracé du destin. Quitte à mentir à son père d'adoption, Amarthêl ne le laisserait pas finir de cette triste manière. Déjà peinée de savoir qu'il quittait la Terre du Milieu et que jamais ils n'auront l'occasion de se revoir, la jeune femme rageait d'avoir vu que les Valar lui prévoyaient un voyage bien plus terrible.

Au début de son expérience d'oracle, Amarthêl avait à de nombreuses reprises tenté de faire changer le cours de l'histoire en essayant d'influencer le destin de certaines personnes. Mais elle avait fini par comprendre que quoi qu'elle fasse, quelles que soient ses actions, elles étaient prises en compte dans ses visions.

Cependant pour Amroth, elle ne pouvait accepter un tel futur. Cet elfe ne le méritait pas.

Alors contrairement à son habitude, l'oracle se garda de divulguer la vérité et le voyage continua tant bien que mal.

L'automne et ses pluies pré-hivernales alternaient avec de belles éclaircies. C'était le dernier moment pour traverser les monts avant que l'hiver et la neige ne viennent tout compliquer.

En tête de convoi avec des éclaireurs, Amarthêl arpentait un large sentier empierré. Hormis les chevaux qui avaient par endroit du mal à poser leurs sabots dans les éboulis, personne ne se plaignait. Ce n'était pas le genre de ce peuple.

Soudainement, un bruit sourd se fit entendre derrière eux. N'ayant pas l'ouïe aussi fine que les Elfes, Amarthêl ne comprit pas ce qui se passait. Avec quelques elfes, elle fit promptement demi-tour, tandis que les voyageurs attendaient en chuchotant sur le bas-côté.

Amarthêl retrouva Amroth au bout du sentier. Sur plus de cent mètres le chemin avait complétement disparu, emporté comme le reste de la pente jusqu'au bas de la vallée. La colonne de marcheurs se trouva séparé en deux parties. Par miracle, aucun blessé ni absent. L'agilité et les réflexes des Premiers Nés avaient permis d'éviter la tragédie.

Éviter la tragédie ? En fait, ils échangeaient un mauvais augure pour un autre.

De l'autre côté du sentier, Nimrodel. Elle et Amroth s'étaient retrouvés séparé lors du glissement de terrain. Le roi était déjà prêt à traverser le dénivelé pour rejoindre son aimée.

**- Non, Roi Amroth !** s'exclama Amarthêl en lui faisant barrage. **Inutile de prendre ce risque.**

**- Mais nous ne pouvons les laisser seuls**, s'écria-t-il à nouveau désemparé.

L'oracle prit une grande inspiration. Elle s'apprêtait à mentir ouvertement. Une nouvelle approche pour tenter de contrer le destin.

**- N'ayez crainte. Ils trouveront un autre passage et nous n'aurons qu'à les attendre au port.**

**- En êtes-vous certaine ?**

**- Oui. La région ne craint pas et ils ne risquent rien. Vous prendrez le bateau ensemble**, continua-t-elle à mentir.

Un sourire de façade finit par convaincre Amroth de continuer la route sans la sylvaine.

Soulagée d'avoir réussi à berner le grand elfe, Amarthêl dut néanmoins supporter son inquiétude.

Ils suivirent le cours de la rivière Ciril pour enfin arriver au port d'Edhellond. Unique port elfique du Gondor.

C'était un endroit singulier, comme chacune des cités qui avaient été construite sur cette côte. Mais le port était quasiment désert. Il n'était plus aussi vivant qu'au Second Age. Il ne restait que les charpentiers et le personnel nécessaire pour la construction des navires. Tous les autres avaient fini par rejoindre les Terres Immortelles. Quelques Hommes étaient présents. Des marchands pour la plupart venus de la riche cité voisine de Tirith Aear. Une ville construite sur des éperons rocheux surplombant une falaise de la Baie de Belfalas. Amarthêl connaissait assez bien cette région car les habitants, des descendants nùmenoréens, étaient les seuls à avoir conservé leur langue d'origine. C'était toujours avec plaisir que l'oracle venait converser dans sa langue natale.

La Baie des Havres était réputée pour son climat agité. Le littoral était fréquemment victime de tempêtes. Les pontons taillés à même la roche se confondaient avec la nature et une digue avait tout de même était construite pour protéger les navires des vents dominants. Mais en hiver les tempêtes étaient d'une telle intensité que les éléments se déchainaient passant par-dessus les constructions. Voilà pourquoi les voyages jusqu'à Valinor se devaient d'être entrepris en dehors de cette saison. Aussi vigoureux soient les navires elfiques, la violence d'Ossë pourrait les broyer.

Les jours passèrent, puis un mois, et toujours pas de signe de Nimrodel et de sa suite. Amroth tournait en rond, anxieux et inquiet dans son navire, prêt à prendre la mer. Les paroles de l'oracle n'arrivaient plus à le calmer. A plusieurs reprises il envoya des cavaliers chercher la trace de sa bien-aimée. Mais ils revinrent à chaque fois sans nouvelle, bonne comme mauvaise.

Amarthêl était tellement désolée de faire subir ce traitement à celui qui l'avait accueilli et qui lui avait tant appris. Cela lui faisait mal de le voir se décomposer au fil des jours.

L'hiver avait fini par arriver et tous les bateaux étaient partis sauf celui du Roi. Amarthêl avait murement réfléchi. Sachant pertinemment que Nimrodel ne reviendrait jamais, la jeune femme devait tout faire pour que son cher ami quitte ces terres, même contre sa volonté.

Sa décision était prise. Dès que les vents se calmeraient, elle briserait les amarres du navire en pleine nuit, dans l'idée qu'Amroth se réveille au petit matin trop loin de la côte pour revenir.

Mais pour l'heure, les conditions climatiques ne le permettaient pas.

§

Plus de deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis leur arrivée à Edhellond. Un vent à rendre fou soufflait sans répit. La mer déchaînée formait de gros rouleaux.

Comme chaque matin, Amarthêl venait pour saluer Amroth dans la cabine de son bateau. Malgré la météo exécrable, elle prenait le temps de contempler la mer. Cet océan d'où elle tenait son nom. Azruphel. Elle repensa à son père. A son enseignement et sa rigueur, à leurs voyages jusqu'à l'embouchure de l'Anduin, où il lui avait transmis son amour de la mer.

Les yeux fermés, Amarthêl se laissait éclaboussée par les embruns, revivant mentalement ses premières expériences de la grande bleue. Elle était bien, comme si l'eau la lavait de toutes ses peines, de toute la douleur physique et mentale dont elle avait souffert. Un petit moment de répit.

Puis à travers le bruit assourdissant des vagues, elle entendit un cri déchirant. Elle reconnut cette voix et la panique revint à la charge, détruisant sa sérénité. Elle ouvrit les yeux et posa son regard sur l'unique navire encore amarré du port. Elle y vit Amroth criant le nom de sa belle en direction de l'océan. Et ce qu'elle avait tant redouté se produisit.

Amroth, fou de ne pas retrouver sa Nimrodel, avait cru entendre sa voix dans le tumulte des vagues. Il la cherchait désespérément criant son nom sans relâche. Amarthêl courut le plus rapidement possible vers lui en espérant arriver avant que ne se produise le drame. L'elfe faisait des allers et venus sur le pont de son navire pour tenter d'apercevoir sa belle qu'il pensait perdue dans les flots.

Amarthêl, la peur au ventre, redoubla d'effort lorsqu'elle le vit se figer, le regard obstinément porté vers le large.

**- Amroth ! Non !** hurla-t-elle dans un dernier espoir.

Mais l'elfe plongea dans les eaux glacées de la baie, ignorant les appels. Elle stoppa sa course pour s'approcher au bord du ponton de façon à être au plus proche d'Amroth. L'elfe était tantôt visible, tantôt disparaissant dans le creux des rouleaux d'écume. Il nageait dans une direction que lui seul connaissait. Amarthêl continuait de lui crier de stopper sa folie et de revenir sur la terre ferme, mais la silhouette du nageur s'éloignait de plus en plus. L'oracle n'était pas la seule à être abasourdi par la situation, chaque personne présente, Elfe et Homme, tentait à sa façon de faire entendre raison au souverain.

Les appels se révélèrent rapidement inutiles car Amroth était désormais beaucoup trop loin. Amarthêl observa les alentours à la recherche d'une autre solution. Une idée insensée vint à elle lorsqu'elle vit la digue qui fermait une partie du port. Bien que des vagues immenses la submergent, la jeune femme s'élança vers son nouvel objectif.

Elle courut de nouveau en sens inverse, bravant les éléments qui redoublèrent au fur et à mesure de sa course. La digue était une construction qui avançait directement dans la mer. Un brise-lame qui limitait les dégâts lors des tempêtes. Ignorant le danger qu'une vague vienne la faucher, elle poursuivit sa route. Sauver Amroth comptait plus que tout.

Tout en courant elle surveillait le trajet d'Amroth. Ce dernier ne cessait de nager, obnubilé par son espoir de retrouver Nimrodel.

Amarthêl arriva au bout de la digue, sur un espace arrondi protégé par un épais muret et qui permettait aux promeneurs de venir admirer le paysage en belle saison.

Essoufflée et trempée jusqu'aux os, elle se posta sur le rebord et héla immédiatement l'elfe délirant.

**- Revenez ! Ce n'est qu'un tour de votre imagination. Une tromperie de votre esprit. Revenez à nous ! Revenez vers moi !** s'égosilla-t-elle.

Mais malgré ses cris désespérés, il disparut emporté dans les profondeurs de la mer déchainée.

Le cœur de l'oracle s'arrêta net. Elle avait de nouveau échoué. Le destin avait encore une fois gagné. Tous ses efforts s'étaient révélés vains et inutiles. Amroth avait finalement connu le triste sort que les Valar lui avaient choisis.

Le choc fut si violent qu'elle tomba à genoux. Anéantie, elle n'était plus consciente de ce qu'il l'entourait. Son esprit s'était vidé de toutes pensées, ce qui la plongea dans une léthargie extrême.

A cause de son état, elle ne se rendit pas compte de la lame immense qui vint la faucher. La vague emporta le corps de la jeune femme contre le muret de la digue avec une puissance telle que le crâne de l'oracle se fracassa contre la pierre.

Le spectacle s'acheva de manière tragique. Amroth avait sombré et l'oracle avait été récupérée inconsciente par des courageux qui osèrent braver la tempête. Mais malgré son don de guérison, la jeune femme ne se réveilla pas. Des jours passèrent sans qu'elle ne reprenne connaissance. Inquiets, les Sindar qui l'avaient côtoyé et qui connaissaient sa nature, demandèrent à ce que des messagers soient envoyés à Fondcombe. Le Seigneur Elrond pourrait sans doute la guérir de son mal.

L'oracle fut amenée à Tirith Aear. Le confort de la cité était préférable à l'atmosphère humide du port. Les habitants, amis fidèles aux Elfes, virent d'un bon œil le fait de leur apporter de l'aide. Amarthêl fut veillée nuit et jour jusqu'à l'arrivée des Noldor.

§

Au printemps suivant, un cortège se présenta aux portes de Tirith Aear. Parmi eux, les Seigneurs Elrond et Glorfindel, accompagnés de la Dame Galadriel et de son époux Celeborn. Les prestigieux elfes se rendirent directement au chevet de l'oracle.

Toujours inconsciente depuis la tragédie, elle semblait être plongée dans un sommeil sans fin.

Dans un sens cela n'était pas complétement faux. L'esprit d'Amarthêl vivait au même moment une expérience inédite et singulière.

§

Un léger clapotis était à peine audible, mais tout juste suffisant pour qu'Amarthêl se réveille en douceur. La jeune femme allongée sur le sol froid en pierre se releva calme et apaisée comme si elle avait dormi des jours et des jours d'un sommeil des plus réparateur. Un alizé tiède lui caressait le visage et complétait son sentiment de quiétude. La paix régnait désormais dans son cœur.

Elle ignorait ce qui lui était arrivé mais elle n'avait pas envie de savoir. Aucuns souvenirs ne lui étaient accessibles. Disparus ou bien seulement égarés, elle ne saurait le dire.

Son corps lui paraissait si léger et purifié de tout le poids des expériences passées. Une impression étrange d'avoir changé de corps, comme lorsque l'on échange un vêtement usagé pour un neuf.

Amarthêl resta un long moment ainsi, immobile, profitant des rayons du soleil pour se nourrir de leur énergie positive.

Puis elle commença à prendre conscience de son environnement. Un paysage de toute beauté qu'elle découvrait avec des yeux nouveaux. Elle se trouvait à l'extrémité d'une construction de pierre, semblable à un bras s'avançant dans une mer d'huile. La jeune femme suivit l'unique chemin qui l'amenait sur la terre ferme. La bande de pierre taillée continuait à s'étendre jusqu'à former un arc lisse qui tranchait avec la roche brute des falaises.

Protégée derrière un renfoncement rocheux, des habitations étaient présentes. Une petite ville bien agréable aux chemins pavés et aux maisons bâties directement dans la falaise. Mais l'oracle n'alla pas plus loin et resta sur le port pour assister au coucher du soleil. Un spectacle grandiose dont elle dégusta chaque instant.

Au petit matin, Amarthêl se réveilla tout aussi apaisée que le jour précédent. Elle continua sa visite, lentement, profitant de chaque minute, s'extasiant sur des petits détails sans intérêt. Elle était emplie de félicité, d'un bien-être imperturbable.

Ainsi passa les jours. La peine et la tristesse étaient absentes de ce lieu où seule la béatitude régnait.

Mais peu à peu la mémoire de sa vie passée lui revenait. Ce n'était pas des souvenirs précis mais cela commença par des impressions. Le temps avait également changé. La brise chaude et constante avait laissé sa place à de petites bourrasques de vent. La mer si paisible était dorénavant parcourue d'ondulations.

Plus les jours passaient et moins l'endroit était plaisant. Amarthêl ne s'y sentait plus à l'aise. Elle remarqua un détail qui ne l'avait pas dérangé jusque-là. Hormis elle, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Pas un oiseau dans le ciel. Pas de petit moucheron agaçant. Personne.

Les bourrasques étaient devenues des rafales, le clapotis des vagues un puissant ressac.

La paix de son cœur était entachée. Un voile sombre s'était glissé sur son visage, tout comme les noirs nuages qui camouflaient maintenant le soleil.

Elle se souvenait désormais. Le lieu où elle était ne lui était plus inconnu. Debout au milieu du grand espace vide du port, elle se rappelait de tout. Sa respiration se fit plus rapide et la colère s'empara de son être.

**- Quel esprit fougueux**, dit une voix claire qui rompit le silence du lieu.

Amarthêl se retourna surprise. Elle pensait pourtant être le seul être vivant. Mais elle eut beau chercher, elle ne vit personne, la place était toujours aussi vide. L'oracle était certaine d'avoir entendu quelqu'un parler.

Elle laissa tomber, pensant à une folie de son esprit et se tourna pour se repositionner face à la mer.

Dans un réflexe, elle voulut se saisir de son épée mais elle n'était pas armée. Devant elle, un inconnu. Il n'était pas un Elfe, ni un Homme, bien qu'il ait deux bras et deux jambes. Sa taille et la proportion de son corps étaient tout à fait inédites pour les yeux de l'humaine. Sa peau blanche paraissait recouverte de poussière de diamant, tout comme ses cheveux. Vêtu d'amples vêtements blancs et gris, celui qui venait d'apparaitre de nulle part déstabilisait Amarthêl.

**- Es-tu bien reposée ?** demanda-t-il très simplement.

Il affichait un franc sourire qui aurait pu inspirer confiance à la jeune femme, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

**- Qui… Qui êtes-vous ?** hésita-t-elle à dire.

Le personnage avança en sa direction. Il marchait mais Amarthêl eut plutôt l'impression qu'il glissait sur le sol. Il était si irréel.

**- Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Je te l'assure.**

Il s'arrêta à une distance raisonnable avant qu'Amarthêl ne recule. L'oracle demeura méfiante.

**- Mon frère m'avait dit que tu étais un esprit récalcitrant. J'en ai maintenant la confirmation**, continua-t-il toujours aussi bienveillant.

Amarthêl ne comprenait pas de quoi il voulait parler. Connaissait-elle le frère de cet être surnaturel ?

**- C'est à sa demande que j'ai créé ceci**, dit-il en étendant son bras en direction du port, de la cité et de la mer.

Là, elle se mit à rire. Un rire nerveux, qu'elle ne put refréner.

**- Cette fois ça y est, je deviens folle**, s'écria-t-elle en se prenant la tête entre les mains. **J'ai des hallucinations.**

Elle continua de rire sans prêter attention à l'inconnu qui la regarda avec ce même visage souriant.

**- Je suis en train de rêver**, continua-t-elle.

**- Oui, tu dis vrai**, reprit-il. **Tu rêves.**

La réplique coupa net l'hilarité de l'humaine. Son hallucination lui répondait et lui confirmait sa pensée. Sa santé mentale avait pris un sacré coup.

**- Tu es dans un rêve. Un rêve que j'ai construit rien que pour toi. Mon frère souhaitait que tu puisses te ressourcer, reprendre des forces pour achever ta tâche… ta mission.**

L'être était devenu très sérieux en disant les derniers mots. Amarthêl n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour comprendre.

**- Ma mission ?** dit-elle hargneusement. **Dites-moi, Maître des Songes, quel est le nom de votre frère ? **

**- Oh. Est-il nécessaire de le nommer ? **

**- J'ai besoin de l'entendre**, siffla-t-elle.

Elle n'était guère plus impressionnée par l'inconnu. Amarthêl avait reçu une éducation remarquable et ses siècles d'existence lui avait permis d'apprendre un grand nombre de récit. Bien que la probabilité d'une telle rencontre soit nulle, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication à son délire.

Une tempête effroyable se préparait au large et les deux seuls êtres vivants présents se regardaient fixement. Amarthêl sentait monter en elle une rage sans nom, comme jamais elle n'avait connu.

_A suivre..._

* * *

><p>Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous?<p>

Qui peut me dire qui est l'être étrange de la fin?

A bientôt pour la suite

Biz

Sacrok


	39. Flashback : Le début de la fin -Partie 2

**Bonjour à tous,  
><strong>

Suite du chapitre précédent : "**Le début de la fin - Partie 2**"

C'est le dernier flashback.

Le prochain chapitre reprendra à la suite du chapitre 28. On va retrouver les aventures d'Azru après qu'elle ait quitté Thorin à Esgaroth.

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Merci à <strong>aliena wyvern, <strong>**ScottishBloodyMary, ****Venin du Basilik et Lana Hale** pour leur review.

Merci à** Lunagarden** pour sa relecture.

_réponse à Lana Hale :_

_Que de question tu me poses... Je vais y répondre dans l'ordre :_

_Oui il y aura un chapitre sur la capture et la détention d'Azru par Bolg (ce chapitre est très attendu)_

_Concernant Thranduil : il sera très présent par la suite et ce jusqu'à la fin. Elle passera la fin de cet Age à ses côtés. Alors peut être que je ferai intervenir Legolas car il semble avoir beaucoup de fans._

_D'où vient son méprit des elfes? Azru est à la base une humaine. Elle n'est pas faite pour être immortelle, mais plutôt pour vivre au jour le jour en profitant de chaque instant. Mais les années et les siècles passant, elle s'ennuie et ne trouve plus sa place ni chez les Hommes (car ils se fanent aussi rapidement que des fleurs), ni chez les Elfes car leur comportement ne colle absolument pas au sien. Les Elfes ont aussi la fâcheuse habitude de donner des leçons et des conseils. Cela l'étouffe. Et puis ils lui donnent l'impression d'être complétement déconnectés du reste de la Terre du Milieu et elle ne supporte pas leur indifférence. Glorfindel est différent car il s'intéresse à ce monde et il a de la curiosité. Et Amroth est bienveillant et elle le considère comme son père.  
><em>

_Pour Sauron, je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire intervenir. Mais si il t'intéresse, dans mon autre fic Nossëfinwë j'ai déjà prévu de parler de lui. Il faudra attendre un peu car j'ai mis en pause cette fic._

_A bientôt._

* * *

><p><strong><em>- Ma mission ?<em>**_ dit-elle hargneusement. **Dites-moi, Maître des Songes, quel est le nom de votre frère ? **_

- **_Oh. Est-il nécessaire de le nommer ? _**

- **_J'ai besoin de l'entendre_**_, siffla-t-elle._

_Elle n'était guère plus impressionnée par l'inconnu. Amarthêl avait reçu une éducation remarquable et ses siècles d'existence lui avait permis d'apprendre un grand nombre de récits. Bien que la probabilité d'une telle rencontre soit nulle, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication à son délire._

_Une tempête effroyable se préparait au large et les deux seuls êtres vivants présents se regardaient fixement. Amarthêl sentait monter en elle une rage sans nom, comme jamais elle n'avait connu._

* * *

><p><strong>Le début de la fin - Partie 2<strong>

- **Il n'a jamais souhaité ton malheur**, reprit l'être irréel. **Son choix s'est tourné vers toi car toi seule était apte à ce rôle. **

Amarthêl grinçait des dents.

- **Il savait que ton chemin se révélerait chaotique et le courage dont tu as fait preuve nous a prouvé que tu étais bien la personne de la situation**, continua-t-il en reprenant son sourire amical.

- **Moi, j'ai fait preuve de courage ? **reformula-t-elle nerveuse. **Je n'ai jamais rien fait d'autre que de subir. Mes propres choix, les actions que je pensais être de ma volonté, j'ai fini par comprendre que tout ceci n'avait rien de vrai. Le cours de nos vies a été décidé bien avant notre naissance. **

- **En partie, oui. Chacun est libre de choisir le chemin qui mène à sa destiné. Mais cette dernière n'est jamais de notre volonté.**

- **Dans ce cas pourquoi avoir créé les oracles ? Si quoi que l'on fasse le résultat est le même, pourquoi donner à une unique personne ce fardeau ?**

Le Maitre des Songes ne répondit pas. Il souhaitait la laisser parler, lui faire sortir tout ce qu'elle avait dans le cœur. Car il était parfaitement au courant de son hostilité envers son frère et de sa rancune parce qu'il lui avait volé la vie qu'elle aurait dû avoir.

Autour d'eux, la tempête approchait. Les vents tourbillonnants ne les atteignaient pourtant pas, comme s'ils étaient dans une bulle protectrice à l'intérieur de laquelle ils étaient à l'abri.

- **Pourquoi avoir choisi une humaine comme moi ? Un homme aurait été sans doute plus capable de le supporter. Mais je suis certaine que l'immortalité lui aurait également pesé**, réfléchit-elle. **Pourquoi ne pas avoir repris un elfe ? La vie éternelle, ils connaissent. Ça ne les perturbe pas de voir le temps passer sans les atteindre.**

- **Non, ce devait être toi. Ta sensibilité et tes émotions sont tes forces.**

- **Mes forces ? Mais c'est ce qui me fait le plus souffrir**, clama Amarthêl rageusement.

- **Oui c'est vrai et c'est également ce qui te permet de t'impliquer dans ta tâche. Sans cette capacité à t'investir corps et âme, bien des destins auraient été différents**, poursuivit-il.

- **en mieux… j'en suis certaine**, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Le souvenir des êtres perdus et des moments tragiques de sa longue vie revint à la charge mais de manière bien plus violente. Jamais elle ne s'était retrouvée aussi bouleversée. La perte d'Estelmo, de ses fils et plus récemment de Thalin, Durin et Amroth avaient été bien douces comparé à ce qu'elle ressentait désormais. Tout était exacerbé, multiplié par cent et au-delà de ce qu'elle pensait pouvoir supporter.

Toutes ses peines furent rapidement rejointes par les blessures que son corps avait subies. La douleur fut telle que ses jambes ne purent plus la porter et elle tomba à genoux. Son être tout entier n'était plus que souffrance mais aucune plaie n'était visible, seule la sensation des traumatismes était présente. Une impression de tomber dans un gouffre de tourments sans fond où elle n'avait plus aucun repère.

Amarthêl ne put retenir ses larmes et en pleurs elle s'abandonna. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré de cette manière, jusqu'à s'en rendre malade et nauséeuse.

Complétement ébranlée par le torrent de peine, d'affliction et de douleur, l'oracle ne remarqua le changement autour d'elle. Le vent avait faibli et une averse l'avait remplacé. Le ciel chargé de lourds nuages qui se délestaient de leur fardeau, était toujours aussi menaçant et présageait encore bien des agitations.

Pendant un temps interminable, la jeune femme pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, recroquevillée genoux à terre et front posé sur le sol. Contrairement au vent, la pluie les touchait. Amarthêl fini par être entièrement trempée, tandis que les gouttes ne faisaient que glisser sur l'être merveilleux.

Lorsque la douleur fut plus supportable elle reprit la parole, sa voix éraillée par son chagrin.

- **Pourquoi me faites-vous subir cette épreuve ?**

Dévastée et le cœur en ruine, elle se redressa faiblement pour regarder le Maitre des Songes, mais ce ne fut pas lui qui répondit.

- **Irmo n'est en rien responsable**, annonça une voix cristalline.

Apparu alors de derrière lui une autre créature toute aussi irréelle. Longs cheveux d'un blanc nacré et même yeux aux iris bleu translucide, les deux Valar ne pouvaient cacher leur parenté. Le visage de la nouvelle n'avait néanmoins pas la même gaieté que son frère. Elle était emplie d'une profonde mélancolie qui se voyait sur son si beau visage et sur sa façon de se tenir. Un lourd fardeau pesait sur ses épaules.

Toute aussi majestueuse que son frère, la Pleureuse, s'approcha d'Amarthêl.

- **Je suis Nienna**, se présenta-t-elle.

- **J'avais deviné qui vous étiez**, répondit l'oracle en s'essuyant les larmes qui perlaient encore sur ses joues.

- **Non, laisse-les couler**, dit-elle en prenant le visage de la jeune femme dans ses mains. **Elles vont te permettre de transformer ta souffrance en un sentiment bien plus bénéfique.**

Amarthêl était hypnotisée par la présence calme et rassurante de la Valië. Le contact avec la fàna de Nienna était hors du commun. Ce n'était en rien comparable au toucher de la peau, mais c'était plutôt comme si sa douleur et sa peine étaient soulagées. Une sensation de réconfort et de consolation qui peu à peu se répandait dans tout son corps. Pourtant ses larmes continuaient de couler.

Mais l'Arata ôta ses mains et à nouveau la douleur et la peine ressurgirent. Toujours agenouillée, Amarthêl regarda complétement désœuvrée les Valar. Elle voulait que tout cela s'arrête. Elle en avait assez de ce supplice.

- **Je peux t'enseigner le moyen de remplir ton cœur de quiétude et faire de tes chagrins une force.**

- **Nous pouvons t'aider à retrouver ta sérénité**, annonça Irmo toujours aussi souriant. **Mais pour cela il faut que tu le veuilles.**

L'oracle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi insinuait-il qu'elle ne souhaitait pas retrouver la paix intérieure ?

- **Oui, il te faut le vouloir**, continua le Vala. **Je t'ai offert un lieu paisible pour que tu puisses te reposer mais ton esprit a rapidement retrouvé son chemin vers le passé. En l'état actuel tes souvenirs sont ton plus gros défaut. **

- **Tu ne peux vivre sans, car ce sont eux qui t'ont construit. Mais au lieu de les laisser te ronger, apprend à en tirer l'essentiel**, expliqua Nienna. **Tu pourrais en bénéficier d'une grande sagesse.**

La jeune femme buvait littéralement les paroles des Saints. Progressivement la pluie cessa mais les nuages noirs étaient toujours menaçants au-dessus de leur tête.

- **Mais c'est de votre faute si je suis ainsi. Je n'ai rien demandé. Je veux bien apprendre toutes les leçons que vous m'enseignerez, mais pitié faites cesser ce calvaire**, demanda-t-elle en reniflant.

- **Il n'y a que toi qui peux le faire**, précisa Irmo.

- **Sois attentive à tes souffrances. Entend les cris de ton âme, écoute-les bien attentivement. Cherche dans leur cacophonie les quelques accords mélodieux,** expliqua la Valië.

- **Dans chaque chose est caché un élément positif. Sert-en pour en sortir plus forte.**

Les explications n'avaient pas complétement convaincu Amarthêl mais éreintée elle essaya tout de même. Elle ferma les yeux et comme un coup de fouet apparurent les images les plus abominables des événements qu'elle avait vécus. Chercher le positif dans un champ de cadavre était inimaginable. Seuls les sentiments de tristesse et de douleur émergeaient de ce chaos.

- **C'est impossible**, hurla-t-elle avec colère.

Elle ne pouvait en supporter plus. Son esprit dérailla à nouveau et il s'emballa dans un élan de fureur. Le vent se remit à souffler encore plus terriblement. Étonnement elle sentit la douleur s'apaiser et elle put se relever. Chancelante elle réussit à se tenir sur ses pieds, puis resta immobile, tête baissée, face en direction du sol. Son visage était dissimulé par ses cheveux trempés.

Les deux Valar observèrent avec inquiétude l'humaine. Irmo avait perdu son sourire et Nienna semblait encore plus triste. Les choses ne se déroulaient pas comme elles auraient dû. Ils pouvaient sentir que l'oracle avait réussi à surmonter ses tourments mais son esprit était toujours aussi tumultueux. Ils en avaient pour preuve la tempête qui les entourait. Car le lieu où ils se trouvaient était un songe créé par Irmo. Pour faire simple, ils étaient dans l'esprit d'Amarthêl et le climat était un indicateur de son humeur. Le grondement lointain n'indiquait rien de bon.

Ses yeux étaient désormais secs. Un sentiment de puissance l'envahissait. Elle se sentait capable d'affronter des armées entières. Dans quel but vouloir tant de violence ? La raison vint d'elle-même.

Tous ses souvenirs malheureux, cet excès de chagrin, avec la souffrance qu'ils engendraient, tout ce mélange dévastateur avait atteint son paroxysme. Au lieu de l'accepter pour pouvoir continuer à vivre dans la désolation, Amarthêl avait choisis une autre voie. Celle de la vengeance.

Les larmes s'étaient toujours révélées inutiles, quoi qu'en dise Nienna.

Et la seule joie bénéfique à un malheur était de faire subir des représailles à ceux qui l'avaient blessé. Lórien avait-il songé à cette éventualité ?

Un rire mauvais s'échappa de l'oracle qui releva la tête vers les deux êtres merveilleux. Son visage n'était plus le même. Auparavant si doux bien que fatigué, il était désormais dur et haineux. A cette vision, les Valar comprirent qu'ils avaient échoué.

- **Non, ne cède pas à la facilité**, pleura Nienna. **La violence et la colère ne sont pas des chemins qui mènent à la sagesse.**

- **Il est inutile d'insister. Jamais elle ne portera la sagesse en elle**, gronda une voix grave derrière Amarthêl.

Il était là, derrière elle. La source de son malheur. Mandos.

- **Námo, soit clément**, lança Nienna. **Elle peut apprendre.**

- **Non**, tonna-t-il. **Si j'ai accepté de vous laisser lui parler, c'est uniquement dans le but que vous constatiez par vous-même que le cœur des Hommes peut difficilement être racheté. **

Il parlait d'elle comme si elle n'était pas présente. Quel manque de respect ! Sa colère monta un cran au-dessus en même temps que les premiers éclairs frappèrent le sol. Plus de larmes, plus de pluie. L'orage, signe d'agressivité et de hargne.

Amarthêl se retourna alors vers le nouveau venu.

Hormis les mêmes yeux d'un bleu irréaliste, il n'avait rien de semblable avec son frère et sa sœur. Vêtu entièrement de sombres vêtements, Mandos portait un capuchon qui se confondait avec ses cheveux noirs. Son faciès était également d'une beauté ténébreuse et inquiétante. Tout son être transpirait la rigueur et l'inflexibilité.

Mais loin de se laisser impressionner, Amarthêl avança en sa direction. Elle ne baissa pas le regard devant lui, au contraire, elle avait pleine confiance en elle.

- **Il me semble que nous avons tous deux une chose en commun**, déclara la jeune femme sans se démonter.

Le Vala ne répondit pas.

- **Nous nous détestons mutuellement**, siffla-t-elle.

- **Tu es la première oracle qui me déçoit autant et je sais que malheureusement tu vas continuer sur cette voie**, annonça très sérieusement Mandos.

- **Vous saviez d'avance à quoi vous attendre**, ironisa-t-elle. **Car je ne suis qu'une fille d'Homme et qui plus est d'origine nùmenoréenne. Si je comprends bien, vous m'avez choisi pour prouver que ma race est faible, méprisable et indigne.**

- **Non**, dit-il d'une voix qui n'appelait pas la discussion. **Tu as été choisie car ton âme défunte est arrivée à moi à dans des conditions très précises. Ton heure n'était pas encore venue.**

- **Des conditions ? Quelles conditions ? **s'exclama-t-elle.

- **Je t'ai donné le don de prédire l'avenir mais certaines choses te resteront à jamais dissimulées.**

Amarthêl rageait. Le Vala était intransigeant et il gardait ses petits secrets.

- **J'ignorai que les Dieux étaient aussi arrogants.**

Ses paroles emplis de haine qui ne choquèrent pas le Juge des Morts.

- **Le don dont je t'ai fait le présent est infaillible. Ne cherche plus à aller contre ma volonté, tu n'en gagneras rien de bon**, annonça Mandos d'une manière qui signifiait qu'il souhaitait conclure leur rencontre.

- **Je n'ai que faire de vos présents et d'ailleurs votre don de prédiction n'est pas le pire cadeau que vous m'avez fait**, continua-t-elle sur le même ton haineux.

Le Juge la regarda avec un regard encore plus sombre.

- **Où est l'intérêt de connaitre l'avenir si on ne peut pas le changer ?** protesta-t-elle.

- **Le but des oracles n'a jamais été de changer le cours du destin. Ils doivent seulement mettre sur le bon chemin certaines personnes. Vous n'êtes que des guides, rien de plus. **

Amarthêl fulminait. L'orage redoubla d'intensité. Les éclairs frappèrent avec une telle puissance que leurs impacts détruisirent tout ce qu'ils touchèrent. Des pans de falaises commencèrent à se détacher. Les constructions du port s'effondraient les unes après les autres. L'esprit de l'oracle démolissait le songe de Lórien et le Vala ne pouvait plus contrôler sa création.

- **Les oracles précédents ont tous considéré leur condition comme un honneur**, reprit Nienna qui s'était approchée. **Pourquoi n'acceptes tu pas le précieux don que notre frère t'a offert ?**

- **Mais je n'ai rien demandé ! Je n'ai jamais eu prétention à être plus qu'une simple batelière. Reprenez votre cadeau et offrez-le à une personne avide de notoriété**, continua la jeune femme.

- **C'est impossible et tu le sais bien**, dit Irmo compatissant.

Elle serra fortement des poings. Leur environnement continuait de se délabrer et Irmo se préparait à mettre fin à ce songe dès que son frère lui en donnerait l'ordre. Mais en attendant, un chaos effroyable détruisait tous.

- **Nous sommes conscients que ton âme a souffert outre mesure, bien plus que ce qu'un Homme devrait endurer. Mais tu peux en tirer une grande force si tu acceptes de….**

- **Je n'ai que faire d'acquérir une grande force**, coupa-t-elle Nienna. **Je veux seulement que tout cela cesse. J'en ai assez de voir disparaitre mes amis tandis que la mort salvatrice m'est refusée. **

- **C'est une condition fondamentale à chaque oracle. Il ne pourrait en être autrement**, clama Mandos. **Mon jurement te sera interdit jusqu'à ce que je décide de te libérer de ta condition. **

- **Dans ce cas, je viendrai frapper à vos portes jusqu'à vous harceler. Alors, vous finirez par écourter mon délai. J'ai passé bien trop de temps à parcourir cette terre.**

La tempête avait emporté la quasi-totalité du port. Il ne restait presque rien. Les vagues se fracassaient contre les morceaux de la digue démolie. Un tourbillon d'ombre les entourait progressivement, dissimulant le paysage dévasté.

- **Notre rencontre s'achève ici**, annonça Mandos. **Sache que lorsque cette Age s'achèvera, une place te sera accordée au Royaume Béni… si tu le souhaites…**

Le Vala coupa cours à la conversation et Amarthêl n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Le Juge fit un rapide signe à Námo et un éclair aveuglant remplaça les ombres.

§

Dans un sursaut, Amarthêl se réveilla brusquement. Son rêve lui avait semblait tellement réel que son corps ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était allongé alors que l'instant d'avant elle était debout. Cela lui donna l'impression de chuter et elle se rattrapa à la première chose qui lui passait sous la main, à savoir l'avant-bras d'Elrond. L'elfe qui était à son chevet ne bougea pas et bien qu'il ne s'attendait pas à un réveil si brutal, il ne montra pas sa surprise.

La jeune femme était parfaitement alerte et à peine quelques secondes après son réveil elle sortit précipitamment de son lit. Elle trébucha une première fois. Elrond la regarda faire sans réagir. La réaction de l'humaine était des plus étranges et il n'avait pas encore tout vu.

Il la vit se précipiter vers la fenêtre de sa chambre qu'elle ouvrit violemment. Il la suivit jusqu'à l'extérieur, sur le balcon. La chambre donnait directement sur l'océan. Vêtue d'une longue robe de nuit blanche l'oracle monta sur la balustrade au péril de sa vie. Elrond prit peur qu'elle ne perde l'équilibre et il voulut la faire redescendre.

- **Restez où vous êtes !** cria-t-elle.

- **Vous avez été plongée dans un sommeil durant trois mois. Vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal**, expliqua le guérisseur.

- **Oh que si je suis parfaitement saine d'esprit.**

Elle se redressa et se positionna en direction de l'Ouest. Puis elle prit une grande inspiration et sa voix portée par le vent résonna dans tous les environs.

- **Vous êtes les êtres les plus méprisables que j'ai pu rencontrer. Vous nous manipulez depuis le début, nous faisant croire au mirage du libre arbitre. Je connais désormais la vérité sur nos vies. A quoi bon se soucier du bien fondé de nos actes lorsque l'on sait que nous n'avons aucune emprise sur notre destin. Je vous maudis et dès que j'en aurai l'occasion je n'hésiterai pas à vous porter préjudice.**

La tirade de l'oracle troubla Elrond qui était le seul spectateur de cette scène. Il ne comprit pas d'où lui venait cet élan de colère. A qui s'adressait-elle ?

Elle conclut son discours par un cri déchirant qui lui fit perdre son équilibre et Elrond la vit dangereusement se pencher vers le vide. Grâce à ses réflexes, il put la tirer du bon côté de la balustrade. Dans ses bras elle se débattit comme une furie, parlant dans sa langue natale et tenant des propos incompréhensibles. Le Seigneur d'Imladris n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'utiliser sa magie pour la calmer.

Glorfindel arriva le premier et trouva Elrond qui portait l'oracle inanimée dans ses bras pour la ramener dans son lit. Le guerrier avait entendu les paroles de son amie et il s'était précipité à sa rencontre. Il n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir de son réveil.

Les fondateurs du Royaume de l'Eregion vinrent à leur tour, ainsi qu'un grand nombre de curieux qui s'inquiétaient. L'accès à la chambre fut réservé aux seigneurs Elfes ainsi qu'au maître de Tirith Aear, Adabâr.

**- A qui étaient adressées ses paroles malveillantes ?** demanda Adabâr.

**- Elle ne m'en a rien dit**, répondit Elrond.

La Dame Galadriel s'était assise sur le bord du lit et son regard tentait de sonder l'esprit de l'oracle.

-** Son âme est terriblement tourmentée**, dit-elle d'une voix posée. **Notre oracle est lasse. Elle est à un tournant de sa vie.**

La belle elfe se releva attristée.

**- Dites-nous en plus**, insista le Semi-elfe.

**- L'humaine a fait une rencontre singulière et le résultat n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Elle ne sera plus la même dorénavant.**

**- Aurait-elle perdu son don ?** s'inquiéta Glorfindel.

**- Non, il n'en est rien. Mais nous ne pourrons plus compter sur sa pleine et entière collaboration.**

Tous portèrent un regard navré sur la jeune femme. Adabâr ne comprit pas toute la subtilité des dires de l'elfe, mais il en saisit l'essentiel. En bon hôte, il raccompagna ses invités, à part Glorfindel qui resta à côté de son amie.

L'oracle se réveilla le lendemain. Glorfindel ne la reconnu pas. Elle était froide, distante et les traits de son visage étaient figés dans une expression de colère. Elle parla très peu et elle ne raconta à personne de sa rencontre avec les Fëanturi et de leur sœur.

La magie d'Elrond agit pendant quelques jours et ses excès d'énervement étaient contenus. Mais cela lui permit de récupérer et de profiter du faste de la cité portuaire. Adabâr n'avait pas beaucoup de pouvoir mais sa richesse était considérable. Absolument pas avare, toute la Citadelle jouissait de sa fortune.

Amarthêl participa aux banquets préparés en son honneur. L'oracle était connue dans cette contrée et ses talents avaient servi à de nombreuses reprises, ce qui expliquer l'opulence de la cité. Adabâr ne se formalisa pas devant le mutisme de la prophétesse. Ce bon vivant courtois comprenait son comportement, car le récit de la mort du Roi Amroth lui avait été rapporté.

Au troisième jour, lors du dîner d'adieu aux Elfes, la magie d'Elrond se avait été convenu qu'Amarthêl était à nouveau en état pour voyager et qu'au matin du quatrième jour après son réveil, les invités reprendraient la et poissons de haute mer composaient le menu du repas. Musiciens et danseuses animaient les festivités qui étaient bien différentes des habitudes des Premiers Nés.

Assise à la table du maître, Amarthêl faisait uniquement de la figuration et n'était présente que physiquement. Habillée d'une somptueuse robe offerte par Adabâr, qui lui faisait naturellement retrouver son port altier, Amarthêl aurait pu faire de l'ombre à n'importe quelle demoiselle. Mais son visage fermé et non-avenant n'incitait pas à la conversation. Pourtant elle attirait bien des regards, et en particulier celui du fils d'Adabâr, Imrazôr. Ce dernier était différent de son père. Il avait de l'ambition. La richesse de la cité ne lui suffisait pas. Son désir était de gouverner un territoire bien plus vaste que la Citadelle. Qui mieux que l'oracle pour l'aider à construire son rêve.

Les festivités battaient leur plein. Adabâr parlait fortement et proposa de porter un énième toast. Amarthêl suivit le mouvement et pris son verre dans sa main droite, mais elle ne put le lever.

Encore une vision.

Les Valar avaient donc décidé de continuer à la harceler.

La magie d'Elrond se fissura progressivement sous l'effet de l'explosion de rage et la contention ne put bientôt plus retenir sa colère. Le verre de vin qu'elle tenait dans sa main fit les frais de son emportement. Il se brisa entre ses doigts. Le bruit de casse ne passa pas inaperçu et toute l'assemblée posa les yeux sur la jeune femme. Elle n'y prêta pas attention et elle sortit de table avec une démarche agressive.

**- Ai-je eu des propos qui l'auraient froissé ?** demanda Adabâr à ses illustres invités.

**- Non, n'ayez crainte. Notre amie est encore déstabilisée par les événements**, tempéra Celeborn très diplomate.

Guilleret, Adabâr passa rapidement à autre chose et la fête continua.

Imrazôr ne perdit pas cette occasion et peu de temps après il disparut également. Il retrouva l'oracle sur une terrasse de la cité.

**- Les nuits sont fraîches en bord de mer**, dit le fils du maître en s'approchant de la belle.

Elle tourna juste la tête pour voir qui se permettait de la déranger. Le jeune homme ôta son riche vêtement pour le poser sur les épaules de l'oracle. Il s'empressa ensuite de lui offrir son plus beau sourire.

**- Ma Dame, votre main**, s'inquiéta-t-il en la lui prenant.

La main droite d'Amarthêl était ensanglantée et des morceaux de verre étaient encore figés dans sa paume. Imrazôr enleva délicatement les plus gros éclats.

**- Il faut vous faire soigner cette méchante blessure**, dit-il d'une voix douçâtre.

Mais elle lui reprit sa main sans ménagement.

-** Cessez de me faire du charme**, siffla-t-elle.

Il fut troublé par son caractère brut.

**- Je sais parfaitement ce que vous attendez de moi. Je connais votre ambition et votre envie de grandeur,** continua-t-elle. **Mais ce ne sera pas moi qui vous l'apporterais.**

-** Je… J'ignore de quoi vous me parlez**, bafouilla-t-il en se grattant nerveusement la tête.

**- Inutile de me mentir. Je sais tout.**

Imrazôr arrêta de jouer les innocents et devint incroyablement sérieux.

**- Dans ce cas, dites-moi ce que je dois faire.**

**- Demain à l'aube, vous partirez dans les montagnes. Vous rencontrerez une personne égarée. Grâce à son sang votre descendance sera la plus puissante et la plus respectée de tout le Gondor.**

Les yeux d'Imrazôr s'écarquillèrent en entendant l'annonce.

Elle abandonna le jeune homme qui bien trop sonné par la révélation ne remarqua pas son absence.

Amarthêl regagna sa chambre. De nouveaux vêtements de voyage l'attendaient pour son départ, ainsi que ses armes dont sa précieuse épée forgée par Durin. Son humeur était exécrable et elle avait une soif de vengeance terrible. Quitter la civilisation et trancher du Gobelin et de l'Orque étaient maintenant ses priorités.

Aussitôt habillée elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Mais derrière la porte se tenait Glorfindel. Malgré le fait que l'elfe n'exprimait pas ses émotions, elle avait appris à le connaître. Le guerrier était soucieux.

**- Nous ne partons que demain matin**, dit-il en la voyant ainsi équipée.

**- Vous oui, mais je n'ai jamais dit que je venais avec vous**, s'emporta-t-elle.

**- Vous ne pouvez partir seule.**

**- Et pourquoi je vous prie ?**

**- Vous avez vécu des heures très sombres. Cela vous a fragilisé. Inutile de prendre des risques.**

Elle appréciait Glorfindel mais l'écouter lui dire quoi faire l'énervait au plus haut point. Elle le poussa pour lui forcer le passage de la porte. Obstiné, il la suivi jusqu'à la cour de la Citadelle. Le Seigneur Elrond pressentant qu'elle allait encore agir excessivement, arriva auprès d'eux. Elle attendait qu'un palefrenier lui apporte un cheval sellé.

-** Ne réagissez pas dans la précipitation**, tenta-t-il de la convaincre.

**- Ne vous fatiguez pas à essayer de persuader.**

**- Nous avons besoin de vous pour nous occuper de l'avenir du Lórinand.**

**- Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi ! Vous avez besoin de mes visions, mais elles ne sont que du poison qui encombre l'esprit. Prenez vos décisions par vous-même**, s'insurgea-t-elle.

**- Amarthêl**, dit Elrond pour la tempérer.

-** Non, ne m'appelez plus ainsi ! L'Etoile du Destin est une mascarade, un simulacre**, s'écria-t-elle. **Ce n'est qu'un titre pompeux pour une personne qui n'est ni plus ni moins que le pantin des dieux que vous chérissez.**

Galadriel avait raison. L'oracle avait changé, elle n'était plus aussi encline à dévoiler ses visions.

Une monture harnachée lui fut présentée et elle en fit rapidement le tour pour vérifier son état. Satisfaite, elle s'apprêta à monter en selle, mais Glorfindel l'en empêcha et ils discutèrent à l'abri des regards dissimulés derrière le cheval.

**- S'il te plait**, la tutoya-t-il dans un murmure. **Nous nous connaissons depuis 900 années maintenant. Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de réfléchi qui n'agirait jamais de façon inconsciente. Mais depuis ton réveil j'ai peur, tu me fais peur. Tu n'es plus celle que j'ai rencontrée sur cette plage.**

**- J'ai changé oui. J'ai enfin ouvert les yeux et j'ai découvert la vérité.**

**- Et quelle est cette vérité qui t'a autant transformé ?** demanda l'elfe blond.

**- Notre destin a été décidé à l'avance. Quoi que nous choisissions de faire, rien n'est de notre propre initiative**, lui chuchota-t-elle.

Glorfindel la regarda étrangement. Il ne semblait pas la croire et pire encore, il lui donnait l'impression qu'il doutait de ses paroles.

**- Même si ce que tu dis est vrai, est-ce que cela doit nous empêcher de vivre pour autant ?**

**- Là n'est pas la question**, s'énerva-t-elle à nouveau. **Je ne veux plus être mêlée à ce mensonge.**

**- Mais c'est pourtant ce que l'on attend de vous, mon amie**.

**- Amie ? Je n'ai plus d'amis. Ils sont tous mort il y a bien des années.**

Sa phrase blessa fortement Glorfindel. Pensait-elle sincèrement ce qu'elle disait ou bien est-ce une manouvre pour l'éloigner d'elle ?

Elle monta sur sa monture sans un regard pour lui et replaça les pans de son manteau sur sa croupe.

**- Le Lórinand ne sera pas perdu**, déclara-t-elle sérieusement à l'intention d'Elrond. **Je chéris ces bois plus que quiconque et je ne veux pas voir le royaume d'Amroth sombrer, alors j'accepte de vous informer.**

Elrond fit un signe de tête pour lui montrer sa reconnaissance.

**- Nenya protégera la forêt.**

Une courte phrase qui suffisait amplement.

Puis sans un mot elle talonna son cheval et elle quitta la cité fraîchement renommée Dol Amroth en l'hommage du Roi du Lórinand disparu trois mois plus tôt.

§

Amarthêl n'existait plus et elle reprit son nom de naissance, Azruphel.

Après son départ, Azruphel mena une vendetta contre les ignobles créatures qui avaient pris possession des Monts Brumeux. Elle n'avait pas peur de mourir et elle découvrit même que ses blessures avaient un effet positif sur elle. La douleur était le seul sentiment qui lui indiquait qu'elle était vivante. Mais quiconque la blessait était certain de subir son courroux, car elle puisait dedans une force démesurée.

La douleur était devenue comme une drogue, si bien que lorsqu'elle ne combattait pas, elle se mutilait consciemment. D'abord de simples plaies et lacérations non mortelles, puis elle expérimenta les plus fatales. C'était devenu une obsession, son idée fixe. Chaque occasion devenait bonne pour tester toutes les mises à mort possibles, que ce soit de sa main ou par un ennemi.

Comme elle l'avait dit à Mandos, elle le harcelait avec ses innombrables morts mais à chaque fois elle se réveillait irrémédiablement vivante.

Pendant des siècles elle joua à ce petit jeu, mais elle se lassa, et elle reprit son rôle d'oracle bien malgré elle. Sa nature empathique et son altruisme l'empêchèrent de vivre en ermite coupé du monde. C'était plus fort qu'elle, il fallait qu'elle aide. Même si Mandos doutait de sa sagesse, son cœur était bon et généreux. Quitte à vivre encore des siècles, autant les passer en faisant quelque chose d'utile.

Toutefois, Azruphel garda son indépendance vis-à-vis des peuples de la Terre du Milieu, ne passant guère plus que quelques jours au même endroit. A l'exception d'Imladris, car bien qu'elle le cache, la médecine d'Elrond était la seule qui l'empêchait de sombrer dans la folie.

* * *

><p><em><span>Notes :<span>_

**_Irmo – Lórien_**_ : Maître des Rêves, du désir et de la paix, frère de Mandos et de Nienna. _

**_Nienna_**_ : Le deuil et la tristesse sont son domaine, sœur de Mandos et Lórien._

**_Námo – Mandos_**_ : Juge des Morts, frère de Nienna et Lórien. Il possède le don de prophétie. _

**_fàna_**_ : apparence corporelle que les Valar peuvent prendre à leur guise. Ce ne sont toutefois pas de vrais corps comme ceux des Enfants d'Ilúvatar._

**_Imrazôr_**_ : Nùmenoréen vivant à Belfalas, il épousa l'elfe Mithrellas, servante de Nimrodel. Leur fils Galador fut le premier Prince de Dol Amroth. Le 22ème Prince de Dol Amroth, Imrahil participa à la Guerre de l'Anneau._

_Merci wiki_

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.<p>

Une petite review s'il vous plait pour me dire vos impressions :D

A bientôt

Biz

Sacrok


	40. Retour en Forêt Noire

**Bonjour à tous,  
><strong>

Ca fait deux mois que je n'ai pas publié de chapitre. Je suis désolée pour cette attente mais je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire. Mes journées ne sont plus assez longues pour que je puisse écrire (entre mes deux boulots, mon retour à l'école et ma vie privée, je suis débordée).

Cela m'a prit du temps mais je voulais vous offrir un bon chapitre. J'espère que ce sera le cas.

Comme je vous l'avais confirmé au précédent chapitre, je reprend le cours de mon histoire. Fini les flashback... pour le moment.

**Petit résumé pour vous remettre dans l'ambiance :** Azru s'est réveillée à Esgaroth après son "meurtre" commis par Thranduil. Elle a raconté à Thorin la vérité sur son identité et son riche passé. La nuit passa et elle dut repartir précipitamment, laissant les Nains seuls pour continuer leur quête. Elle retourne en Forêt Noire pour récupérer son épée chère à son cœur.

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Merci à <strong>aliena wyvern, Julindy<strong>**, ****Venin du Basilik, ****ScottishBloodyMary, Elena, MonaYsa ****et Tyra Misu** pour leur review.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Te reverrai-je ? <strong>__demanda Thorin à la limite de la supplication._

_**- Oui, Thorin. Nous nous reverrons**__, finit-elle par répondre._

_Elle ne put lui en dire plus, car elle savait d'avance que ce moment serait particulièrement douloureux. Mais Thorin sembla satisfait par cette réponse._

_Alors dans un élan d'affection, elle se pencha vers lui et déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres._

_**- Oui, nous nous reverrons… Roi d'Erebor**__, murmura-t-elle à la fin de son baiser._

_Le cheval partit au galop et avec l'aube naissante, Azruphel s'éloigna de Thorin pour finir par disparaître dans la sombre forêt._

_Thorin ne le vit jamais, mais des larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Azruphel._

* * *

><p><strong>Retour en Forêt Noire<strong>

L'automne tirait sur sa fin et avec lui arrivait le froid.

Dans la fraîche matinée, Azruphel peinait à se tenir en selle. Elle avait dû quitter son lit bien trop hâtivement et elle n'avait pas eu le temps de récupérer de ses blessures. Mais elle n'avait pu s'attarder à Esgaroth. Le temps jouait contre elle et de nombreuses choses l'attendaient.

Azruphel n'avait pas ses repères dans ces bois. Sa première rencontre avec le Roi Elfe ne lui avait pas donné envie d'y séjourner et elle avait très souvent évité cette région.

Elle remonta donc le courant de la rivière. De cette manière, elle était certaine d'être repérée par un gardien et ainsi de se faire conduire dans la cité souterraine.

Avant son départ, Thorin lui avait fait mention d'une troupe d'Orques qui les avaient attaqués durant leur évasion. Sa soif de vengeance était réapparue immédiatement. Malgré sa faiblesse et son devoir, elle se préparait fiévreusement à une éventuelle rencontre hostile. Elle savait pertinemment, au vu de son état, qu'elle ne sortirait pas vainqueur, mais elle ne pouvait réprimer son envie de pouvoir enfin se venger de son ancien tortionnaire.

Le soleil devait être haut dans le ciel, mais à cause de l'épais feuillage persistant, il était impossible d'en être certain. Azruphel était maintenant entrée profondément dans la forêt. Toujours sur le dos de sa monture, elle se laissait porter et bercer par le pas cadencé de l'équidé. La magie malsaine commençait à refaire son effet et ses sens ne furent plus des indicateurs fiables. Elle laissa les rênes de la bride lâches et confia à son cheval le choix de l'itinéraire. Azruphel concentra le reste de ses forces à rester en selle et à ne pas plonger dans le sommeil.

Elle ne sut pendant combien de temps elle erra dans les bois. Son esprit embrumé et faible ne pouvait contrôler ses pensées et c'est un flux incessant de visions qui la harcela sans fin. Elle en était malade et nauséeuse de voir les événements qui allaient s'accomplir dans les jours suivants. Les images lui paraissaient aussi réelles que la réalité.

Plongée dans ses visions et complètement inattentive au monde extérieur, Azruphel ne sentit pas que sa monture s'était arrêtée. Elle n'entendit pas non plus les paroles qui lui étaient destinées.

La tête lourde, elle s'était laissé choir sur l'encolure de son cheval. Ce fut ainsi que des éclaireurs sindar la trouvèrent. Parmi eux, un seul la reconnut. Il tomba des nues en découvrant son visage, car il avait assisté à son exécution par la main de son Roi. Mais cette femme était pourtant bien vivante, là, devant lui.

Sans perdre plus de temps, ils conduisirent le cheval et sa cavalière affaiblie jusqu'à leur royaume souterrain. Mais ils redoutèrent le courroux de leur Roi lorsqu'il apprendrait la nouvelle de son retour.

§

Une douce chaleur et une mélodie aérienne réveillèrent Azruphel. Elle reprenait lentement ses esprits. Elle avait l'impression d'être entourée de douceur, comme dans un cocon, au chaud. Mais après quelques instants de pure détente, un sentiment d'alerte acheva de la réveiller.

Azruphel ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Le plafond au-dessus d'elle lui indiqua, sans se tromper, le lieu où elle se trouvait. Elle avait eu tout le loisir de le contempler lors de son dernier séjour. Un plafond de roche délicatement sculpté de manière à donner l'impression d'être sous le couvert de grands arbres.

Toute cotonneuse et encore bien courbaturée, elle grimaça en se relevant pour quitter le moelleux coussin du divan sur lequel elle avait été allongée.

Azruphel parcourut la vaste pièce avec la démarche d'une personne habituée à ces lieux. Sur la large table, un plateau rempli de victuailles avait été déposé là à son intention. Sans tarder, elle commença à manger en picorant un peu de chaque aliment.

À chaque bouchée, Azruphel sentait son énergie revenir. L'effet de la mauvaise magie de la Forêt avait disparu et son esprit était beaucoup plus clair.

Son repas se déroulait dans la sérénité la plus totale jusqu'à ce que son intuition lui indique de se mettre sur ses gardes. Elle continua malgré tout de manger, mais elle tendit l'oreille. Un léger bruissement de tissus se fit entendre derrière elle. Azruphel n'appréciait guère la manière de cette personne, qui prenait un malin plaisir à venir la surprendre de dos. Mais cette fois, elle ne lui laisserait pas le temps d'agir.

**- Je suis revenue pour récupérer mes biens**, déclara-t-elle fermement.

Le bruit s'arrêta net et il fut remplacé par une respiration plus forte. Elle eut la confirmation qu'il s'était intentionnellement rendu discret.

**- Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de me demander quoi que ce soit**, répondit une voix teintée d'irritation.

Azruphel savait qu'il ne la laisserait pas repartir aussi facilement, alors elle se leva de sa chaise et se retourna vers son hôte. Face à elle, à une dizaine de pas, le Roi Sinda fier et méfiant. Il la scrutait sévèrement. Comme elle s'en était doutée, Thranduil n'avait guère apprécié ses manigances avec Thorin. Ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible. Elle s'était jouée de lui sans l'en informer. Mais malgré ce qu'il en paraissait, elle avait également agi en sa faveur.

**- Certains de mes actes vous semblent répréhensibles, mais le temps vous prouvera le contraire**, annonça-t-elle en restant à une distance raisonnable de cet elfe imprévisible. **Vous devez me donner votre confiance.**

**- Vous autres, les Oracles, êtes d'une nature bien difficile à cerner. Vos paroles sont toujours source de dilemmes, à la fois bienveillantes et pernicieuses**, raconta le souverain**. J'ai eu l'honneur de côtoyer les deux précédents oracles et bien qu'ils eussent été de ma race, je vous trouve bien plus semblable à eux que je ne le suis moi-même.**

**- Vous êtes donc en mesure de comprendre que je ne suis pas emplie de mauvaises intentions à votre égard, **rajouta Azruphel. **Mes promesses sont véritables. N'avez-vous pas déjà eu une part d'entre elles ? Le nain n'a-t-il pas souffert ? Ne suis-je pas là devant vous de mon propre gré ? **

Thranduil devait admettre ces évidences, mais son orgueil l'en empêchait et il resta avec son air soupçonneux sur le visage.

S'en suivit une discussion passablement orageuse entre l'oracle et le Sinda, sur les événements qui ont mené à l'évasion des Nains. Chacun resta campé sur sa propre opinion et la jeune femme fut conduite à l'écart sans avoir pu obtenir ce qu'elle demandait.

Contrairement à son précédent séjour, Azruphel fut correctement traitée. Plus de sombre geôle, ni de liens aux poignets. Ses gardiens étaient respectueux et courtois. Un vent nouveau soufflait sur sa condition parmi ce peuple qui allait prochainement devenir son unique entourage.

Elle s'était résignée à ce futur guère attrayant, mais elle en avait assez de courir ce monde, de devoir se battre contre son éternel ennemi. La fatalité du destin.

Rester aux côtés de Thranduil, répondre à ses questions, l'aider à prendre des décisions n'était pas la vie qu'elle avait espéré. Mais sa vie avait perdu tout son sens depuis bien longtemps désormais.

On la conduisit dans une partie de la cité qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de visiter. Non loin des appartements royaux, mais isolé du passage des elfes communs, son logement était du même niveau de raffinement que celui du Roi. Un luxe qu'elle aurait trouvé déplacé si elle n'avait pas conscience d'être inestimable aux yeux de Thranduil.

Ce dernier avait déjà fait tout le nécessaire pour que l'oracle soit accueilli dans les meilleures conditions. Domestiques et servantes à disposition, vêtements richement cousus et surveillance rapprochée. Thranduil, ignorant qu'Azruphel n'avait pas l'intention d'amorcer son séjour à l'instant, avait déjà pris les dispositions nécessaires pour la garder près de lui.

Dans tout ce faste, Azruphel avait réellement l'impression d'être dans une prison dorée et elle regretta d'avoir dû céder à la demande du Roi. Elle était désormais l'équivalent d'un joyau d'une grande rareté. Un trésor dont on est fier de revendiquer la propriété. Une gemme dont on aime se parer, mais que l'on garde précieusement dans un écrin clinquant pour qu'elle ne vous soit pas dérobée. Voici donc à quoi son rôle allait se résumer.

Néanmoins, l'oracle ne se laissa pas pomponner et apprêter comme les femmes de chambre avaient l'intention de le faire. Elle voulait montrer clairement au Roi qu'il devait la laisser repartir, et que seulement après tout cela, elle reviendrait auprès de lui comme convenu.

Les deux suivantes rencontres avec Thranduil furent du même acabit. C'était comme discuter avec une porte des Nains scellée. Rien ne le faisait bouger. Thranduil restait sourd à sa demande, bien trop satisfait de pouvoir enfin l'avoir.

Mais le temps était compté, alors Azruphel tenta une autre approche. Faire éclater la vérité au visage de Thranduil.

**- Vous avez peur**, lança-t-elle de but en blanc en plein milieu du repas qu'elle partageait avec le majestueux elfe.

**- Je vous demande pardon**, répondit Thranduil en pressant imperceptiblement plus fort le verre de vin qu'il tenait dans sa main.

La réaction du Roi lui indiqua clairement qu'il était choqué par sa phrase. Elle avait touché un point sensible. Mais Thranduil n'était du genre à se laisser insulter de cette manière, même de la part de l'oracle.

**- Vous avez peur**, répéta-t-elle en le regarda droit dans les yeux en le défiant.

Cette fois, il posa fermement son verre sur la table et fit signe aux serviteurs de les laisser seuls. Pendant que les domestiques abandonnaient leur tâche, les deux convives attablés ne se lâchèrent pas du regard. L'elfe garda une attitude noble et puissante, mais dès que la porte fut refermée sur la dernière servante, il laissa tomber son masque et se leva de sa chaise brusquement pour venir vers elle.

**- La vérité est une chose difficile à entendre**, dit-elle avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

Ceci eut l'effet d'augmenter sa colère et à la vue de la teinte orageuse que prirent ses pupilles, Azruphel préféra éviter son courroux en s'éloignant de lui. Elle était séparée du dangereux elfe par la large table. Mais celle-ci constituait un faible rempart face à ce colosse aux humeurs imprévisibles. Elle en avait fait les frais trop récemment pour vouloir renouveler l'expérience.

Néanmoins Thranduil ravala son animosité et se fit moins menaçant. Il tourna le dos à la jeune femme. Un silence pesant s'installa.

**- La peur n'est pas un sentiment obligatoirement négatif**, continua Azruphel sur un ton plus doux et moins provocant. **C'est la peur qui nous fait agir de manière immodérée. Qui nous pousse à faire des choses dont on ne se serait jamais cru capable. Des actes que l'on peut regretter, mais dont on peut également ressentir une grande fierté. **

**- Je ne connais pas ce sentiment**, dit-il plus pour se convaincre lui-même.

**- Il est inutile de me mentir, Votre Altesse. Je connais les raisons qui vous ont poussés à vous couper du monde extérieur. Mais une bataille se prépare et vous devrez y tenir votre rôle**, déclara-t-elle froidement. **Vous allez devoir mettre un terme à cette folie qui vous tient cacher dans ces souterrains.**

Thranduil se retourna alors vers l'oracle.

**- Une bataille ? Mais je n'ai nullement connaissance d'être en guerre ouverte. **

**- Non c'est vrai, mais une rumeur va se répandre dans les prochains jours**, déclara-t-elle en osant se rapprocher du roi. **L'annonce de la chute d'une mortelle menace.**

L'elfe, n'étant pas né de la dernière pluie, comprit le sous-entendu.

**- Le dragon ?** murmura-t-il tout en comprenant l'ampleur de la révélation.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

**- Vous allez donc devoir réclamer votre dû.**

**- Réclamer ? Mais vous m'avez assuré que mes biens me reviendraient**, s'emporta-t-il à nouveau.

**- Oui je vous ai promis cela, mais je n'ai jamais précisé que vous ne devrez pas faire des sacrifices pour les obtenir. Avez-vous oublié mes paroles du passé ? Avez-vous oublié ma prédiction à votre intention ?**

Oh non, Thranduil n'avait pas oublié les paroles prophétiques de l'oracle.

_« Durant des siècles, la lumière des étoiles adorées sera confisquée,_

_Mais ce sacrifice en appellera un autre. Et quand viendra la fin de cet Age,_

_Seul Seigneur Elfe demeurant, la paix sous égide, prospèrera. »_

Des sacrifices, il en avait déjà fait beaucoup. Devait-il encore en accorder ? Il semblerait que oui.

**- M'avoir à vos côtés ne vous servira pas vos souhaits sur un plateau d'argent**, continua-t-elle. **Je vous laisserez œuvrer sous le couvert de mes conseils. Rien de plus. Rien de moins.**

Thranduil était désormais parfaitement attentif aux paroles de l'oracle.

**- Posez-moi vos questions, et je vous apporterai mes connaissances sur le sujet. Si votre souhait est réalisable, la seule chose que vous aurez à faire est de suivre mes recommandations**.

L'elfe s'était rapproché de la jeune femme. Sa démarche n'était plus aussi menaçante, mais il flottait toujours dans l'air ce sentiment de méfiance mutuelle. Azruphel le laissa venir près d'elle. Ils se jaugeaient, comme deux ennemis avant un combat. Deux ennemis qui n'avaient pourtant pas des intentions contraires. Mais seulement deux esprits forts et coriaces qui avaient leur propre point de vue et qui n'en démordaient pas l'un comme l'autre.

**- Mes souhaits**, annonça Thranduil avec sa voix redevenue mielleuse. **Mes souhaits sont de voir mon peuple vivre en paix, et de récupérer les trésors de ma terre.**

Azruphel sourit en constatant que le Roi adhérait enfin à ses dires. Il était à nouveau face à elle comme à son habitude, près proche, trop proche. Elle ignorait pourquoi il prenait l'habitude de la dominer ainsi de sa carrure imposante. Il n'avait pourtant pas besoin de cela pour imposer sa puissance. Thranduil devait apprécier la gêne que la promiscuité forcée engendrait sur Azruphel.

**- Pour obtenir la paix vous allez devoir mener de nombreux combats. Pour retrouver vos gemmes, vous devrez également vous battre mais également me laisser agir contre votre gré.**

A la seconde phrase, elle crut qu'il allait encore s'emporter, car son souffle se fit plus erratique alors qu'il gardait son masque imperturbable. C'était troublant de constater à quel point cet elfe ne maitrisait pas ses émotions, au contraire des Elfes d'Imladris, du Lindon et de la Lothlórien. Il en était presque touchant si seulement il n'était pas aussi dangereux.

**- Mais n'est-ce pas le résultat qui vous importe le plus ?** continua-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer. **Moi seule connait le moyen d'accéder à vos souhaits, alors faites-moi confiance. **

Thranduil eut un sourire pour le moins étrange, à la fois enjôleur et intimidant. Finalement, Azruphel pensa que la vie ne serait peut-être pas si ennuyeuse que ça à ses côtés. Si elle prenait le temps de le considérer, elle finirait sans doute par apprécier sa compagnie. Quitte à passer la fin de ses jours avec une personne, autant rendre la chose la plus agréable possible.

En fin de compte, Thranduil fini par accepter de la laisser repartir. Elle lui laissa une liste d'indication en attendant qu'elle revienne jusqu'à lui. Conduire son armée en dehors de ses frontières, ne plaisait guère à Thranduil., mais l'oracle avait été persuasive et il se laissa convaincre malgré ses réticences. C'était également une manière de juger de son honnêteté. Si il récupérait ses précieuses gemmes, il sortirait vainqueur en tout point.

Thranduil n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir un jour avoir l'occasion de récupérer ses pierres. Elles lui étaient chères, mais son orgueil lui avait interdit de bafouer son honneur pour les mendier aux Nains d'Erebor.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que des bijoux étaient la source d'une mésentente entre les deux races. Thranduil se souvenait encore du pillage de Menegroth, le palais du Roi Elu Thingol, par des Nains avides et rendus fous par de l'or ensorcelé. Il n'était encore qu'un enfant à cette époque et son père lui avait donné les explications sur la ruine de Doriath. Il avait compris les causes de ce massacre.

Pourquoi alors prenait-il le risque de réitérer l'événement ? Lui-même ignorait la réponse, et pourtant il ne pouvait réprimer son envie de récupérer ses gemmes blanches.

Ces pierres scintillantes comme les étoiles sacrées, avaient été découvertes lors des travaux du palais souterrain. Thranduil avait fait appel aux capacités exceptionnelles des Nains pour l'excavation. Le sous-sol s'était révélé riche en matières précieuses. Les pierres revinrent d'office au Roi, unique propriétaire du domaine.

La construction achevée, le souverain paya à son juste prix le travail des Nains, et ceux-ci se proposèrent également pour la taille des gemmes. Des pierres brutes n'avaient aucun attrait et Thranduil accepta l'accord.

Mais lors de la récupération des pierres taillées, les Nains, avides de posséder ce trésor, jugèrent que le prix de leur labeur équivalait à celui des gemmes. Ainsi Thranduil repartit-il dépossédé et humilié.

Depuis ce jour, il voua une haine immodérée envers les Nains, et coupa toutes communications avec eux.

Pouvoir récupérer ses biens méritait bien de se séparer d'un autre de ses trésors... mais seulement pendant un bref instant.

* * *

><p>Je préfère ne pas vous donner de délais pour les parutions. Mais n'ayez crainte, je mènerai cette fic jusqu'au bout.<p>

**Biz**

**Sacrok**


	41. Avancement

Bonjour à tous,

Voici quelques nouvelles.

Depuis le mois mai je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire, ni même de lire. Mais le prochain chapitre avance quand même, lentement mais sûrement.

Je vous avouerai que ce chapitre me prend énormément la tête!

Lors du premier essai je me suis rendue compte que la tournure ne correspondait pas à ce que je souhaitais. J'ai donc tout réécris, y compris l'histoire. Je me retrouve avec deux versions de ce chapitre qui n'ont absolument rien à voir, mais seul le dernier sera publié. Je garde tout de même la première version qui pourra me servir plus tard pour un chapitre flashback.

Mais même avec ma deuxième version je rame... Un nouveau personnage fait son apparition, et je sais qu'il est relativement apprécié. Donc je ne voudrais pas décevoir mes lectrices ;-)

Je pense que la publication arrivera d'ici début septembre.

En attendant, je suis également en train de relire tous mes chapitres. Je les mets à jour petit à petit, car en les relisant je retrouve des fautes monstrueuses qui piquent les yeux. Donc je corrige et récris certains passages que je trouve pas bon ou qui ne correspondent plus à mon idée.

Petit résumé du prochain chapitre 39 :

_Thranduil a accepté de laisser partir Azruphel pour sa « mission ». Mais il est perturbé et la présence de l'oracle le travaille._

_Azruphel quitte le royaume souterrain des Elfes, mais elle ne part pas seule…_

A bientôt

Biz

Sacrok


	42. Nouvel ami

**Bonjour à tous,**

**ENFIN!**

Enfin je vois le bout de ce chapitre. Ouf!

Que ce fut laborieux... J'ai bien cru ne jamais y arriver.

Je ne vais pas m'étaler sur mes difficultés. Je préfère vous laisser libre de juger ce chapitre (...petit chapitre...).

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Merci à <strong>aliena wyvern, Julindy, La plume d'Elena, Tyra Misu, juliefanfic, Eilona, Fantasiart, Darkkline, MonaYsa, milyi<strong> pour leur review.

* * *

><p><em>Pouvoir récupérer ses biens méritait bien de se séparer d'un autre de ses trésors... mais seulement pendant un bref instant.<em>

§

Son joyau lui glissait une nouvelle fois entre les doigts.

Il avait accepté de la laisser partir bien malgré lui. Son orgueil n'avait pourtant pas été de cet avis, mais la raison avait eu le dessus. L'oracle devait s'en aller à nouveau. C'était vraisemblablement pour une bonne cause. Une cause qui lui serait bénéfique.

Pourtant il avait eu l'espoir que cette fois elle lui appartiendrait définitivement.

Appartenir.

Quel terme étrange.

Pourquoi ressentait-il ce besoin si fort de l'avoir en sa possession ?

Pas seulement le fait de pouvoir s'enorgueillir de compter l'oracle parmi ses sujets, mais il voulait à tout prix avoir le dessus sur elle. Il désirait plus que tout la soumettre. Elle lui paraissait tellement empreinte de liberté qu'il en était envieux.

Trop émancipée, trop insolente, trop incontrôlable à son goût, qu'il voulait la mettre en cage pour qu'il puisse lui aussi bénéficier de ces permissions. Lui à qui ses libertés avaient été enlevées dès qu'il remplaça son défunt père à la tête du royaume sylvestre. Depuis ce jour, il n'avait cessé de faire passer les priorités de son peuple d'adoption avant les siennes. Fini l'insouciance de ses jeunes années.

L'occasion de posséder l'oracle était à la fois une bonne chose pour l'avenir de son peuple, mais c'était également l'opportunité d'expérimenter une agréable nouveauté. Ces derniers siècles, ses seuls moments de plaisir étaient ceux qu'il passait à s'enivrer des délicats breuvages que lui offraient les vignes de la Terre du Milieu. Les parties de chasse n'avaient plus le même intérêt depuis que les répugnantes descentes d'Ungoliant avaient fait leur demeure dans sa merveilleuse forêt. Leurs inlassables intrusions avaient fait perdre de leur splendeur à ces bois autrefois si enchanteurs.

En vérité, il était complètement surpassé par la situation et au fond de lui, il savait que les choses n'allaient cesser de se dégrader jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le courage d'y mettre un terme. Mais les souvenirs de Dagorlad étaient encore bien trop présents dans son esprit. Loin de lui l'envie de revivre cette expérience traumatisante et de faire prendre des risques à ses sujets.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'oracle lui avait ordonné de se préparer à la guerre.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait si docilement accepté.

Lui, le grand Roi de Vert-Bois, se laissait dicter sa conduite par une étrangère, qui plus est ne faisant pas partie de sa race. Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait souhaité ? Ne serait-ce pas de cette manière que la situation améliorerait enfin ? Au fond de lui, il savait que c'était la solution. Après tout, c'était lui qui souhaitait absolument bénéficier de ses visions.

Thranduil soupira profondément. Assis sur son trône aux courbes aussi torturées que son esprit, il écoutait d'une oreille distraite la voix monocorde qui lui listait l'ensemble des forces armées disponibles. L'oracle lui avait fourni les délais à respecter pour les préparatifs. Ainsi les Elfes de la Forêt Noire avaient tout le temps nécessaire pour se préparer à une bataille qui, d'après l'oracle, sera courte mais éprouvante.

Lorsque la longue énumération du lieutenant sylvain fut achevée, Thranduil donna ses directives d'un air absent. Loin d'être choqué par l'attitude de son souverain, le soldat prit congés en acquiesçant.

De longues minutes passèrent durant lesquelles le Roi resta seul, totalement immobile, comme figé, perdu dans ses pensées. Le regain d'activité à l'intérieur des galeries souterraines de son royaume tranchait avec son apparente passivité. Il avait une entière confiance en ses sujets et le sentiment était réciproque. Thranduil n'avait jamais rien fait qui aille à l'encontre du bien-être du peuple sylvain. Cet état de fait avait construit une solide loyauté entre le fils d'Oropher et la grande majorité des sylvains du nord.

Après un temps qui aurait semblé interminable pour le commun des mortels, Thranduil abandonna son allure statique, puis tout en gardant sa stature fière et royale, il déambula dans son palais sous-terrain. Il se torturait l'esprit à essayer de comprendre l'oracle. Il ne cessait de tourner en boucle chacune de ses paroles à la recherche d'un indice, d'une nuance dans ses propos qui pourrait le rassurer. Il avait pourtant toutes les réponses, mais il semblait fermer les yeux dessus...par peur du contraire.

Elle avait eu raison en lui disant ouvertement que la peur lui rongeait les entrailles. Il en était rempli et cela le consumait à petit feu depuis des siècles.

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que l'oracle était partie sous bonne escorte. Son meilleur soldat était avec elle, mais Thranduil ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être préoccupé. L'humaine avait une habileté certaine pour se soustraire aux contraintes et pour le moment il n'avait qu'une confiance modérée envers elle. Voilà pourquoi il avait insisté pour qu'elle soit accompagnée. Il s'était bien entendu attendu à un refus catégorique, mais elle avait accepté avec plaisir la compagnie d'un elfe pour son périple dans les bois.

Avec un soupir imperceptible, il arrêta ses pas. Une brise joyeuse fit danser sa longue chevelure. Sa déambulation l'avait amené jusqu'à l'extérieur. En relevant la tête, il jeta son regard perçant droit devant lui, vers la sombre forêt, là vers où l'oracle et son fils étaient partis.

§

Malgré la vitesse soutenue des montures et le terrain particulièrement défavorable, le voyage à travers la Forêt Noire était bien moins dérangeant que lors de sa précédente traversée. Ils durent néanmoins faire face à plusieurs reprises à des attaques d'araignées, qui étaient particulièrement hargneuses. Mais Azruphel était bien accompagnée. L'agilité et la force de l'elfe que Thranduil lui avait adjoint, étaient redoutables.

Le fils du Roi de la Forêt Noire était à l'image des lieux : implacable, froid et singulier. Les Elfes du Nord étaient bien différents de leurs cousins de la Lórien. Leur froideur apparente et leur promptitude à user de la violence les éloignaient grandement des principales qualités de leur race. Mais leur environnement les avait forgés et leur adaptation leur avait permis de survivre dans cette contrée si hostile.

Azruphel avait accepté d'être escortée par un elfe durant son excursion dans la Forêt Noire. Bien qu'elle n'appréciait pas se sentir constamment surveillée par son regard glacial, cet inconvénient valait bien la peine d'être supporté, car les bénéfices de sa présence l'emportaient largement.

Parcourir les bois sombres était bien plus aisé avec un elfe à ses proches côtés. D'une part, pour y être né et y avoir vécu toute sa vie, il connaissait chaque recoin et chaque chemin. D'autre part, la magie des Premiers Nés coulait dans ses veines et son immunité face à l'enchantement néfaste de la Forêt émanait autour de lui, ce qui permettait à Azruphel d'en jouir. Elle pouvait ainsi résister à l'ensorcèlement à condition de ne pas se tenir trop éloignée de son guide. Mais cela n'était pas bien difficile car l'elfe ne la laissait jamais seule. Il avait bien entendu la leçon de son paternel.

Les jours passèrent.

Ils furent éprouvants pour son corps encore endolori.

Ils furent apaisants pour son esprit exténué.

La lisière des bois arriva comme un mirage auquel on ose y croire, de peur que nos yeux se méprennent. Mais la lumière et l'air léger furent bien présents, et les chevaux ne cachèrent pas leur impatience devant la grande plaine herbeuse qui s'étendait sous leurs sabots. Malgré l'effort qui leur fut demandé précédemment, les cavaliers durent modérer la fougue de leur monture.

L'ellon et Azruphel avancèrent ensemble à travers la prairie. Ils étaient désormais à découvert et à la vue de n'importe qui. Le but était de se faire remarquer et il y avait un risque accru que l'ennemi les surprenne, mais c'était la meilleure façon de « lui » donner rendez-vous.

Les chevaux se calmèrent rapidement et ils profitèrent de leur allure paisible pour mâchouiller les hautes herbes qui se trouvaient à hauteur de leur museau.

Le silence étouffant de la forêt avait laissé place aux facéties du vent qui sifflait dans leurs oreilles et qui jouait à faire bruisser les herbes fanées. Il était alors bien plus difficile de repérer un éventuel agresseur, mais Azruphel savait qu'aucune menace ne les attendait. Alors elle se détendit, accueillant avec bonheur les dernières chaleurs de la saison.

Néanmoins, son accompagnateur resta sur ses gardes. Cette contrée lui était inconnue. Aucune grande guerre, ni aucun exode ne l'avaient jamais fait s'aventurer au-delà de la frontière Ouest de la Foret Noire. Azruphel pouvait clairement sentir en lui une méfiance exacerbée envers tout ce qu'il l'entourait. Tout comme son père, cet elfe ne cachait pas ses émotions.

En cette période de l'année les nuits tombaient rapidement, surtout dans le Nord. La proximité d'un ru, serpentant négligemment dans la plaine, offrit l'occasion aux voyageurs de songer à la halte.

Les chevaux dessellés broutaient tranquillement autour du petit nid que les cavaliers s'étaient habillement préparé. Un cercle régulier d'herbes couchées, suffisamment grand pour s'y tenir allongé, abrité du vent par les hautes graminées et bercé par le doux murmure de l'eau à proximité. Voilà un bien beau lit après autant de péripéties.

Le ciel était dégagé de tout nuage et les étoiles brillaient de leur éclat le plus pur. C'était un spectacle qui réussit enfin à apaiser l'elfe, qui pour la première fois dévoilait une autre personnalité. Il n'en restait pas moins qu'un Premier Né et l'éclatante voute étoilée appelait en lui la sérénité et le recueillement.

Allongée sur le dos, Azruphel profita pleinement du spectacle que lui offrait le Prince de la Forêt Noire, un chant pur et clair, comme elle avait eu l'honneur d'en entendre en Lórinand à l'époque d'Amroth. Bien que ses paroles soient dédiées à la célèbre valië, l'oracle ne ressentit aucune haine remonter du plus profond de son cœur. La beauté du chant occultait tout sentiment négatif. La voix de l'ellon se répandit autour d'eux sans pour autant se disperser aux alentours, et la magie de ses mots détendirent les unes après les autres toutes les fibres de son être.

Durant l'espace de cet intermède musical, tous leurs soucis disparurent et une ambiance plus sereine régnait désormais entre eux. Azruphel n'était plus tourmentée par la fatigue et ses visions d'avenir tragiques. Le Prince se sentait pousser par un élan de liberté. L'air vicié de la Forêt Noire avait fui face au charme de la paix qu'il découvrait au-delà de ces frontières. Il scrutait l'horizon avec un œil curieux. Ce détail ne manqua pas à Azruphel qui se releva pour allait s'assoir plus près de lui.

**- Le monde est loin d'être aussi sombre que vos bois, Prince**, murmura-t-elle calmement tout en regardant dans la même direction que lui**. Même si je dois vous avouer que certains lieux sont particulièrement sinistres, il y a bien des merveilles qui méritent qu'on les voit de nos propres yeux.**

L'elfe ne dissimula pas un profond soupir.

**- Je n'essaye pas de mettre le trouble dans votre esprit, car je sais que c'est déjà le cas**, continua l'oracle d'un air désintéressé devant le silence évident de l'ellon.

Puis elle retourna nonchalamment vers son lit de fortune. Elle avait fait un pas vers lui, à lui maintenant d'accepter de s'ouvrir à la conversation.

A peine eut elle posé sa tête sur son ersatz d'oreiller, que le Prince concéda à parler.

**- Je n'ai connu que la pénombre et la dureté du royaume de mon père**, déclara-t-il résigné. **Ses paroles m'ont toujours convaincu que ma place était à ses côtés, parmi ce peuple des bois qui avait besoin de notre lumière pour survivre ici. A aucun moment je ne me serais permis de douter de lui car cette ombre venant de l'extérieur nous harcèle sans cesse depuis de trop nombreux siècles. **

L'elfe quitta l'horizon des yeux et se déplaça à côté d'Azruphel qui se mit sans attendre en position assise. Elle ne parla pas et le laissa s'exprimer.

**- Les étrangers sont rares dans notre cité et nous n'avons guère le loisir de nous tourner vers eux. Je connais pourtant les récits du passé, les grandes batailles, les alliances qui ont jadis existé, mais une profonde réticence me restreint à l'ouverture. **

**- Je comprends parfaitement votre point de vue, mais les mauvaises expériences d'un seul individu ne peuvent se transformer en généralité pour tout un peuple**, répondit l'humaine avec un ton posé mais ferme. **Vous n'êtes pas le premier fils de roi, que je rencontre, à vivre dans l'ombre d'un père puissant et terriblement influent.**

**- Mon père ne souhaite que la paix pour notre peuple. Il est prêt à tous les sacrifices pour atteindre ce but**, s'énerva-t-il quelque peu, ce qui eut pour effet de refroidir la conversation.

Il y eut un silence lourd, puis il continua d'une voix presque honteuse.

**- Y compris à faire souffrir de mille maux et à garder prisonnier un être béni des Valar.**

**- Je connais parfaitement les desseins de votre père. Sachez que je ne le blâme pas pour ses actes. Chacun agit selon ses propres convictions et il en va de même pour lui**, avoua-t-elle.

**- Vous êtes d'une grande clémence.**

**- Ne prenez pas ma bonté pour de la clémence. Je connais les véritables coupables de mon malheur et c'est contre eux que je focalise ma haine la plus féroce.**

L'ellon remarque très clairement le changement de la personnalité de l'oracle. Elle, qui lui paraissait être d'une douce constance, venait de lui révéler une facette bien moins magnanime. Il comprenait la recommandation de son père avant leur départ : ne rien prendre pour acquis avec l'oracle.

Mais la vague orageuse passa en un instant et la conversation put reprendre son cours. Durant plusieurs heures ils parlèrent, de leur vie respective, de leurs espoirs comme de leurs craintes. Le Prince découvrit en Azruphel une source intarissable d'histoires, et ce fut avec beaucoup de respect qu'il se retint d'harceler l'oracle sur le futur. Il savait qu'elle allait déjà avoir à répondre à toutes les interrogations de son paternel.

**- Vivez vos propres expériences. Allez au-delà des préjugés qui vous cloisonnent ici**, termina-t-elle avec ses conseils**. Je sais que vous avez une forte considération envers votre père, mais si cela peut vous rassurer, votre départ de la Forêt Noire viendra de sa part.**

Elle s'installa plus confortablement pour passer la nuit dans cette prairie immense, tandis que l'elfe se préparait à veiller.

-** N'ayez aucune crainte pour cette nuit**, déclara-t-elle ensommeillée. **Personne ne viendra nous importuné… du moins jusqu'au petit matin.**

Le Prince aurait bien voulu plus d'information, mais l'oracle lui avait tourné le dos.

Dans la nuit fraîche, Legolas Vertefeuille ne put s'empêcher de rêver aux contrées qui s'étendaient bien au-delà de ce que ses yeux pouvaient voir.

* * *

><p><strong>Voili voilou...<strong>

J'espère au moins que ce petit chapitre vous aura plus.

Legolas m'a posé énormément de problème car je ne savais pas du tout quel caractère lui donner.

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

A bientôt

Biz

Sacrok


End file.
